


Someone to watch over me

by franchiulla38



Category: SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 178,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: Traducción del fic portugués del mismo título escrito por featherlshope y IsahMills.Sinopsis: Regina Mills, una mujer de mucho éxito, es dueña de uno de los hospitales más célebres de Vancouver en fertilización, el Instituto Mills. Segura de sí misma, tiene todo lo que quiere, sin embargo, algo le sucede que la deja desestabilizada, la muerte de su hijo, su único hijo. Sin saber qué hacer y queriendo una parte de su hijo con ella, busca a una muchacha que sea capaz de, a través la inseminación, darle el tan deseado nieto. ¿Conseguirá Regina a esa muchacha “perfecta”?Emma Swan es una joven muchacha que acaba de perder a los padres en un accidente de coche, vive con su novio Killian Jones, pero lo que parecía un noviazgo saludable acabó volviéndose un peligro en su vida. A causa de los celos y las amenazas de Killina, Emma intenta huir, sin dinero, sin un lugar donde quedarse, acaba conociendo a Neal, un joven muy bueno que pronto siente una gran admiración hacia ella. Crean un “lazo” de amistad, y Neal promete ayudar a Emma. Pero algo sucede…Las cosas cambian. ¿Qué será de la vida de Emma, una muchacha que necesita cuidados, amor?Con vidas diferentes, ¿será posible que las dos mujeres se encuentren?





	1. Chapter 1

 

_Emma estaba sintiendo mucho dolor, los médicos ya le habían dado los medicamentos necesarios, sudaba y apretaba la mano de su esposa, la mujer que cambió su vida por completo. Ella la miraba preocupada, mandándole que hiciera fuerza y cuanto más fuerza hacia, más le apretaba su mano y más la alentaba. Inspiró, hizo fuerza, inspiró de nuevo y volvió a hacer fuerza, sintió a su hijo salir, el alivio le recorrió al escuchar aquel fuerte llanto. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos por unos segundos, cuando los abrió miró hacia ella, aquellos ojos color avellana y aquella sonrisa que  cortaba la respiración de la rubia, sintió una lágrima descender por su rostro y entonces lo vio enrollado en un paño verde claro, yendo hacia ella. Colocaron su carita pequeña cerca del de ella, sudada, y sonrió, sin conseguir contener las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas. Alzó la mano y tocó su pequeña mejilla con su pulgar._

_-Henry Daniel- dijo sonriendo débilmente -Mi Henry-_

Emma Swan tiene diecinueve años y en este exacto momento se encuentra huyendo de su novio, Killian Jones. Salía con Killian hacía, más o menos, seis meses. Lo había conocido una semana antes de que sus padres murieran en un accidente de coche. Killian era la única persona que tenía, así que se apegó a él. En los primeros meses de la relación, él se mostró una persona muy cariñosa, sin embargo, ahora había cambiado. Ha intentado agredirla cuatro veces, no consiguiéndolo gracias a su hermano, Liam, que se lo había impedido. Ahora, está corriendo por las calles de Stevenson, sin saber dónde ir. Lo único que sabe es que tiene que huir de Killian.

-¡Hey!- una mujer le gritó cuando ella se le tiró delante del coche -¿Estás loca? ¿Quieres morir?-miró a las dos mujeres que estaban dentro del coche, se disculpó y volvió a correr. Emma corrió alrededor de una hora para intentar salir de la ciudad y no ser alcanzada por Killian. Estaba exhausta, con hambre y desesperada. Se detuvo en una cafetería al comienzo de la carretera que conectaba con otra ciudad, y con el poco dinero que tenía compró un trozo de tarta de manzana y un jugo de naranja. Al terminar de comer miró hacia afuera, estaba anocheciendo y no tenía adónde ir. Apoyó la cabeza en sus manos y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

-Hola-escuchó una voz algo ronca y sintió una mano en su hombro -¿Estás bien?-alzó la cabeza y vio un par de ojos castaños encarándola, ella se enjugó las lágrimas

-Lo estoy-intentó decir lo más firmemente posible, pero fue en vano

-¿Quieres ayuda?

-No- dijo algo más rudamente. Y él se apartó un poco –Disculpa, no te conozco.

-Me llamo Neal- dijo extendiendo la mano hacia la muchacha

-Emma- dijo sin mucho ánimo

-Entonces, Emma, ¿qué ha pasado para que estés llorando?

-Muchas cosas- él la miró y se sentó delante de ella

-Muchas cosas son…muchas cosas-él sonrió débilmente –Bueno, creo que me tienes miedo por la manera en la que me miras. No te voy a hacer daño.

-No sé, no te conozco.

-Me llamo Neal, tengo 21 años y vivo en Vancouver, he venido aquí por cuestiones de trabajo con mi madre, ella es la dueña de uno de los mayores hospitales de fertilización del país- la muchacha lo miró como si no lo creyese, él sacó una tarjeta, se la dio y realmente lo que decía parecía ser verdad.

-¿Y dónde está tu madre si has venido con ella por trabajo?

-Se ha marchado más o menos hace una hora, problemas en el hospital.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Me quedaré en un hotel y después me marcharé. ¿Y tú?- lo miró pensativa. No parecía ser mala persona. Pero Kill tampoco parecía ser malo, y casi…Suspiró.

-Estoy huyendo de mi novio.

-¿Por qué?

-Pensé que era de una forma y  ha mostrado ser otra

-¿Y tu familia?

-No tengo a nadie, mis padres han muerto y Kill es la única persona que tengo, o mejor, tenía.

-Ven conmigo entonces

-¿Qué?- preguntó incrédula

-Ven conmigo, estoy hospedado en un hotel, aquí cerca. Te llevo a Vancouver y te doy un empelo en el hospital de mi madre.

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? Apenas me conoces

-Me has caído bien.

-No puedo aceptarlo. Gracias- dijo levantándose

-Solo quiero ser tu amigo. Alquilo un  cuarto para que te quedes y cuando quieras trasladarte a Vancouver, serás bienvenida.

-Ok. Voy al hotel contigo y mañana decido qué hacer- él sonrió- En cuartos separados.

-Como quieras- ella se levantó para pagar la cuenta, y él insistió en invitarla. Como estaba casi sin dinero, aceptó. Se marcharon al hotel que quedaba cerca y él pidió una habitación para la muchacha, al lado de la suya. Ella entró y cerró. Necesitaba un baño. Lo tomó y se puso la misma ropa. No había traído nada. Escuchó golpes en la puerta y se dirigió a ella a abrir, era Neal.

-Hola- dijo él- ¿Cómo estás?

-Un poco mejor

-Vamos a comer algo al restaurante y charlar

-Ok- Fueron al restaurante y la muchacha comió, comió tanto que no sabía cómo Neal no la había mandado a parar. En un momento de la conversación, él dijo que tenía que salir en un día para Brasil y que volvería en una semana. Le dijo que dejaría todo pagado en el hotel para que ella pudiera quedarse un mes, y aunque ella dijo que no era necesario, el chico insistió. Charlaron sobre la vida de él, y ella le contó un poco sobre la suya. Sobre todo cómo habían sido esos últimos meses con Killian. Él dijo que la ayudaría. Salieron del restaurante y él le dio un beso de buenas noches en su mejilla. Le avisó que saldría por la mañana temprano y que no la despertaría. Ella se fue a dormir, necesitaba pensar en qué hacer con su vida. Y si confiaría en Neal de verdad a pesar de lo bueno que se había portado con ella. Nunca fue de confiar mucho en las personas, pero sabía que lo necesitaba, y solo sería una noche, por lo menos así lo esperaba.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Emma se despertó por la mañana con alguien llamando a su puerta, se levantó y se visitó. Era Neal, con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Buenos días. He venido a buscarte para que desayunes conmigo, tengo algunas cosas que contarte.

-Ok- dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta –Vamos- acompañó al muchacho hasta un salón. Se sentaron a una mesa y fueron servidos. Él pidió tortitas y Emma, un café con donuts y algunas piezas de fruta.

-Entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-Quiero ayudarte. Quiero que vengas a Vancouver conmigo. Dijiste que no tienes a nadie y me has caído bien y quiero ayudarte.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Neal? Apenas me conoces y…

-Te conozco. Eres Emma Swan, estás sola y soy tu único amigo de momento.

-Vaya, qué presuntuoso eres. Pero por un lado tienes razón. No tengo a nadie.

-Quiero hacer por ti lo que nadie ha hecho- ella lo miró y él sonrió

-Mira, yo tendría que haber ido a Vancouver hoy. Pero mi madre me llamó de madrugada y me dijo que me fuera directo para el aeropuerto para coger el avión a Brasil. Reunión de negocios, así que he pensado que te puedes quedar aquí, pago el alojamiento hasta que regrese. Vuelvo en una semana. Entonces, el sábado te vienes a mi casa» cogió una tarjeta y comenzó a escribir la dirección –Vas el próximo sábado. Probablemente estaré en la empresa de mi madre, así que llámame. ¿Qué me dices?

-No sé. Quiero saber si realmente puedo confiar en ti.

-Bueno, creo que si hubiera querido hacerte daño, ya te lo habría hecho. Solo quiero ayudarte Emma

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, solo quiero ayudarte. Entonces, ¿qué me dices? ¿Me llamarás a lo largo de la semana y te vendrás a mi casa?

-Ok- dijo y él sonrió

-Ok. Quiero darte una cosa- dijo sacando un anillo de un dedo -¿Puedo ponerlo en tu cadena?- ella asintió, y él sacó su cadena y colocó el anillo como si fuera un colgante.

-¿Por qué me das esto?

-Es una herencia de familia. Era de mi bisabuelo, de mi abuelo y fue de mi madre. Ahora es mío.

-¿Y por qué me das algo tan valioso? No puedo aceptarlo- dijo Emma mirando el anillo en oro blanco algo envejecido con una M en su interior.

-Sí puedes. Y lo vas a aceptar. Es una forma de que veas que no te estoy mintiendo y de que quiero ayudarte. Me lo devuelves cuando nos volvamos a ver- dijo guiñándole un ojo a la muchacha

-Vale- siguieron comiendo, hablando más sobre la familia y de cómo la madre de Neal quería que él tuviera un hijo, Emma habló un poco sobre ella. De su vida con Killian. Y él le volvió a prometer que la protegería. Terminaron de desayunar y ella se dirigió a la habitación. Neal apareció por allí una hora después para avisarle de que ya se iba y le dejó un sobre con dinero. Dudó, no quería aceptar. Sin embargo, él insistió. Así que allí estaba Emma, sentada en un cama enorme pensando en qué hacer hasta volver a ver a Neal al final de la semana. Pensaba en dónde tenía la cabeza para haber aceptado la ayuda de un extraño. _“No tengo a dónde ir ni qué hacer”_. Se acordó de sus padres, de lo feliz que estaba su madre por su relación con Kill, y de lo celoso que estaba su padre. Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó, y alguien al otro lado dijo que era Ruby, la camarera. Al abrir la puerta, una muchacha de cabellos castaños rizados amarrados en una cola de caballo y algunas mechas rojas estaba sonriendo.

-Buenas tardes. ¿La señorita va a querer el almuerzo aquí en la habitación o va a ir al restaurante?

-En el restaurante mismo. Gracias por avisarme.

-Señorita, el señor Neal dejó este sobre para usted en la recepción- cogió el sobre, y vio que dentro había una carta. Miró a la chica que tenía delante, y que parecía ser de la misma edad que ella, y sonrió

-Estaré en el restaurante si me necesita- movió la cabeza afirmando. Cerró la puerta y fue a leer la carta.

**_Emma Swan…_ **

**_Hola Emma. Bueno, como sabes, me marcho a Brasil y volveré a finales de semana. Aquí en el sobre tienes algo de dinero para que te compres algo de ropa y un nuevo móvil, ya que como dijiste que habías huido sin nada, imaginé que no tendrías ropa ni teléfono. Acéptalo. No te preocupes por gastarlo. Creo que tengo suficiente dinero para poder ayudarte. Así que solo acepta y no te enfades. Me has caído muy bien y como dije, quiero tu bienestar. Cómprate ropa y un móvil. ¿Aún tienes mi tarjeta, verdad? Bueno, si no la tienes, dentro del sobre, junto con el dinero, tienes una tarjeta en la que está mi dirección y  mi número. Cuídate. Hasta pronto Swan. Y no te olvides de que:_ **

**_“voy a hacer por ti lo que nadie ha hecho”_ **

**_Besos._ **

**_Neal M._ **

****

Respiró hondo. “Neal está loco. Realmente no tengo ropa ni móvil. Tenía que cambiarme” Se decidió a bajar, divisó a la camarera que había ido a su cuarto limpiando una de las mesas.

-Hola- Emma la llamó y la chica se giró

-Hola- dijo sonriendo

-¿Necesita ayuda con algo?

-Bueno, necesito comprar ropa y un móvil. ¿Sabe dónde hay alguna tienda por aquí cerca?

-Sí. Solo es coger la carretera y conducir por algunos kilómetros. No está muy lejos

-Ahm. Ok

-¿Quiere que la lleve? Mi turno ya acabó, solo tengo que cambiarme.

-Claro. Gracias…

-Ruby- dijo cómo se llamaba. Se fue a cambiar y en diez minutos regresó. Emma la acompañó hasta el coche. Era un escarabajo amarillo. Fueron todo el camino con Ruby charlando sobre su vida y Emma solo escuchaba y respondía algo de vez en cuando. Ella le preguntó qué hacía allí, y le contó que estaba huyendo del novio. Le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda, pero Emma le dijo que Neal la ayudaría. De detuvieron en una tienda de ropa, y compró algunas blusas, pantalones, ropa interior y una bolsa para guardarlo todo. Después fueron a una tienda de móviles y compraron uno. Y enseguida guardó en la agenda el número de Neal y también el de Ruby. Ruby la dejó en el hotel y le dijo que tenía que irse, porque tenía trabajo en un club, donde era bailarina.

Se despidió de ella y entró en el hotel. Intentó llamar a Neal y le salió que estaba apagado. Fue a tomar un baño, y se quedó pensando en todo lo acontecido en esos últimos días. Salió del baño enrollada en un albornoz. Comió una ensalada de frutas y se recostó en la cama donde el sueño la venció enseguida.

 

Ya era jueves. Habían pasado cuatro días, Neal no atendía a las llamadas de Emma, había desaparecido. La estancia acabaría el sábado. Bajó y fue a desayunar. Vio a Ruby. En esos cuatro días se habían acercado mucho, almorzaban juntas, se habían vuelto amigas la una para la otra.

-Hola Emma

-Hola Ruby.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo acompañándola hasta la mesa

-Neal ha desaparecido. Y mi estancia acaba el sábado, pero él no coge mis llamadas. Y bueno, no tengo a dónde ir, tendré que volver.

-Ven a Vancouver conmigo, tengo un apartamento allí, es pequeño, pero cabes.

-No sé. No quiero molestar.

-No lo harás. Yo te ayudo. Vivo sola, trabajo aquí y en el club como te dije. Puedo ayudarte a conseguir un empleo y compartimos el alquiler del apartamento. Hasta que encuentres a Neal.

-Ok. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-Hoy. Mi novio, August, me viene a buscar, creo que ya lo has visto en estos días- Emma asintió –Es el hijo del dueño, me gusta bailar allí. Nadie se mete conmigo, ¿sabes? Y August es un amor de persona. Descarado, pero aún así es un amor- dijo riendo

-¿Y por qué te deja trabajar allí?

-Bueno, lo conocí ahí. Había acabado de huir de casa y empecé a bailar allí. Dos días después lo conocí, nos hicimos amigos y llevamos tres años juntos.

-¿Bailas desde hace tres años?

-Sí. No es algo de lo que me enorgullezca, pero da para pagar los recibos. Trabajo aquí en el hotel hace un año, quiero viajar por el mundo, pero para eso necesito dinero, así que estoy ahorrando. Falta mucho, lo sé, pero me he acostumbrado a esto. Te puedo ayudar hasta que consigas algo mejor.

-Ok. Entonces, ¿nos vamos hoy?

-Claro. Ve a preparar tus cosas. Te quedas en mi apartamento. Y después veremos qué hacer.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?

-Porque si alguien hubiera hecho esto por mí, quizás no habría pasado por tanto.

-Ok- la abrazó y Ruby le dijo que tenía que volver al trabajo y que estuviera lista a las siete. Emma terminó de comer y subió. Preparó sus cosas, que eran pocas. Intentó llamar a Neal de nuevo y otra vez daba señala de apagado. _“¿Acaso me habrá engañado? ¿Desistido de mí?”_

No volvería a llamarlo más. Vio si estaba todo en su sitio y bajó. Ruby estaba terminando de limpiar unas mesas.

-Hey- miró y guiñó un ojo hacia Emma –Ven- le cogió la mano y la llevó a una mesa. Había un chico. Parecía alto y con la barba por hacer –August, esta es mi amiga Emma. De la que te hablé.

-Hola Emma- dijo él apretando la mano de la muchacha

-Ya vengo- dijo Ruby saliendo y dejándolos a solas

-Entonces, Ruby quiere ayudarte.

-Sí- dijo sentándose y mirando al muchacho que tenía delante.

-Me ha hablado algo sobre ti. Y Ruby también se sentía así cuando nos conocimos. No tenía a nadie y entonces comenzó a trabajar en el Rabbit Hole. Era una camarera y pronto se convirtió en bailarina. Puedes trabajar allí también si quieres hasta conseguir algo mejor.

-Ok. Gracias August- Ruby volvió y se marcharon. Entró en su escarabajo. Fueron en silencio durante todo el camino. En realidad, Emma fue en silencio. Ruby comenzó a conversar con August sobre algo del club, que ella podría trabajar allí como camarera o incluso bailarina. Él dijo que hablaría con uno de los socios, ya que el padre estaba viajando ese mes, y que la contrataría. Emma solo asentía con la cabeza. Estaba perdida. No sabía qué hacer.

 

Llegaron a Vancouver. La ciudad estaba iluminada al ser de noche. Se detuvieron en un edificio, parecía ser pequeño. August estacionó y salieron del coche. Entraron en un apartamento. Era pequeño, pero parecía cómodo. Dejó su bolsa encima del sofá pequeño y miró a Ruby.

-Bueno, no es grande. Podemos compartir el cuarto. Tengo una cama de matrimonio. Cabemos las dos. Y algunas veces puedo quedarme a dormir con August en su casa, y tú tendrás la cama para ti sola. Ven, te enseñaré la casa- dijo ella arrastrándola por el apartamento. Le mostró la cocina, el baño y el cuarto que, aunque el apartamento era pequeño, la habitación era grande. Después de terminar la visita al apartamento, se fue a tomar un baño y tras ella, también fue Emma. Comieron algo y le dijo que la llevaría al Rabbit Hole parea presentarle al socio y ver si conseguía un empleo. Estaba en otra ciudad, algo alejada de Killian, necesitaba comenzar de cero y así lo haría. Respiró hondo y cerró la puerta.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**POV Emma**

Estaba ahora sentada al lado de August mirando a Ruby bailar, lo hacía muy bien. También había otros hombres y mujeres mirándola. Ruby estaba muy bonita, sus cabellos sueltos y rizados con una mini falda de vuelo y un corpiño, todo en tonos rojos. Unas botas negras hasta las rodillas y medias negras.

-Emma, ven conmigo- August me llamó y yo lo acompañé –Voy a presentarte al socio de mi padre, James- dijo entrando en el despacho y yo lo seguí -¿James?

-Hola August, ¿y quién es esta preciosidad?

-James, es una amiga de Ruby, quiere trabajar aquí

-¿Sabes bailar, preciosidad?

-Emma, me llamo Emma, y sí, sé bailar.

-Bien, ven mañana entonces, dile a Ruby que la acompañarás a ella en los bailes. Abrimos todos los jueves, viernes, sábados y domingos. Si te sale bien, el empleo es tuyo. En caso contrario, preciosidad, a la calle.

-Ok. Muchas gracias, señor James.

-Ven, Emma. Te voy a enseñar el bar- dijo él arrastrándome

-¿No es demasiado joven como para ser socio de esto?

-Sí. Pero heredó esto de su padre. Murió hace unos dos años y desde entonces James se encarga de los negocios con mi padre y conmigo.

-Entiendo- dije. Él me enseñó el local, me dijo que prestara atención en Ruby, pues tendría que hacer lo que ella hacía y eso hice. Presté la máxima atención que pude. Miré el reloj y ya marcaba las 03:00 AM. Ruby vino hacia mí con su ropa normal, unos vaqueros y una blusa de mangas roja. Parecía tener una obsesión con el rojo, y le sentaba muy bien.

-Bueno, ¿qué te pareció?- me preguntó mientras nos dirigíamos al coche

-Mucho movimiento. No sé si saldrá bien, pues no estoy acostumbrada

-Aprenderás. Yo te enseñaré- August vino hasta nosotras y  abrazó a Ruby.

-Ruby, ya que mañana es tu día libre, ¿le puedes enseñar mejor el sitio a Emma y enseñarle el baile para que pueda comenzar mañana mismo?

-Claro, sin problemas. Amor, tenemos que irnos, estoy cansada y mañana será un día completo- dijo dándole un beso al novio mientras yo entraba en el coche.

-Ciao Emma. Hasta mañana

-Ciao- dije asintiendo hacia él. Nos fuimos a casa.

 

Me desperté a las 07:32 AM. Estaba acostumbrada a despertarme temprano, aunque me fuera a dormir tarde. Había dormido en la sala, no quería molestar más a Ruby. Tomé un baño caliente, era una mañana lluviosa. Me puse unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra, dejé mis cabellos mojados al aire, para que se secaran solos. Fui a preparar el desayuno. Busqué algo en los armarios, en la nevera, pero no había nada.

-Ruby- dije entrando en el cuarto, aún estaba durmiendo –Ruby, tengo que ir al super. Despierta.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo somnolienta abriendo los ojos –Hola Emma.

-Creo que tenemos que hacer algunas compras. No hay nada de comida.

-Ay, Emma, perdóname, es que generalmente como fuera, pero está bien. Espera que me arregle y vamos a desayunar fuera y después al super a comprar algunas cosas para la despensa- dijo ya levantándose y preparándose. Tomó un baño y enseguida estábamos en las calles de Vancouver. Desayunamos en el Starbucks y después fuimos al mercado. Ruby solo metía golosinas en el carro como chocolate, palomitas, gelatina y snucks salados.

-Ruby, dije algo saludable, ¿cómo vamos a vivir de dulces?

-Emma, querida, yo cojo los dulces y tú coges la comida saludable- dijo guiñándome un ojo. Reí, a pesar de ser algo mayor que yo, era una niña pequeña.

Compré algunos alimentos. Algo de fruta mientras Ruby llenaba la cesta de comida basura. Pagamos y llevamos todo al coche.

-Bueno, vamos a dejar esto en casa y nos vamos derechas al bar, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, el padre de August llega el sábado y tienes que estar preparada. Es bastante rígido.

-¿No trabajáis en el bar de lunes a miércoles?

-No. Solo de jueves a domingo. Y menos mal, porque como trabajo también en el hotel, sería bastante cansado- dejamos las compras en casa y nos dirigimos al club. Allí había algunas chicas ensayando.

-Hola chicas- llamó a las muchachas –Esta es Emma, y va a estar con nosotras a partir de ahora- Saludé a cada una de las cuatro que estaban ahí: Ariel, Ashley, Aurora y Mulan. Ruby me explicó que nos intercalábamos, cada pareja bailaba una noche. Solo Ruby bailaba a veces con dos chicas o la mayoría de las veces, sola. Me explicó todo lo que tenía que hacer, y así lo hice.

Ya era hora del almuerzo, Ruby y yo comimos en un restaurante y después volvimos al club. Nos quedamos allí hasta las seis de la tarde ensayando cómo actuar y bailar  para los clientes.

-Recuerda que solo bailas. Nada más que eso.

-Ok. Me quedo más tranquila.

-Ahora, si tú quieres algo más, eso ya queda bajo tu responsabilidad- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Bien, ahora vamos, tenemos que prepararte. Te presto algunas ropas mías- fuimos al camerino de las bailarinas. Hoy estaríamos Ruby, Ariel y yo. Tomé un baño y Ariel me llevó la ropa mientras Ruby me maquillaba. Me puso una sombra bastante oscura, dejando mis ojos verdes, penetrantes, como dijo Aurora. Yo vestía unas medias negras, botas de tacón de aguja por encima de las rodillas y un corpiño negro con detalles dorados y un short que parecía más corto que las braguitas que solía usar. Mis cabellos en una cola de caballo con algunos mechones sueltos y labial rojo marcando mis labios. Estaba lista. Respiré hondo y la música comenzó a sonar.

“Wicked game-The Weekend”

Yo estaba en medio de las de las dos bailando en la barra de baile. Aún no sé como aprendí a bailar eso un día. Pero por las miradas y los aplausos del final creo que me había salido bien. Después de esa música, bailamos otras dos, pero esta vez Ruby fue el centro de las atenciones. Siempre me ha gustado bailar, pero estar ahí era diferente. A Ruby no le importaba estar trabajando en su día libre. Parecía que le gustaba eso. Yo no quería estar bailando ahí el resto de mi vida. Solo sería un tiempo. Al menos así lo pensé.

Ya eran las cuatro de la mañana, estaba exhausta. El bar ya estaba cerrado y Ruby y yo estábamos guardando las cosas dentro de la bolsa cuando August y  un señor entraron en el camerino.

-Hola amor- dijo August abrazando a Ruby –Emma, este es mi padre y dueño del club, el señor Gold.

-Hola- dijo algo avergonzada

-Hola, querida- dijo él apretando mi mano –Bueno, entonces, eres la nueva bailarina. Estoy muy contento por haber visto tu actuación, bailas bien. ¿Ruby ya te comentó sobre el pago y los días de trabajo?- asentí –Genial. Ruby será tu compañera de baile y te enseñará todo- me miró de nuevo de arriba abajo –Así que buena suerte, querida y cualquier cosa, habla conmigo o con August- dijo mientras salía –August- él se giró –Haz que firme el contrato de seis meses- se giró hacia mí –No puedes romper este contrato durante esos seis meses, si no, querida, tendrás que pagar una multa- dijo y después salió

-Me da miedo- dijo Ruby  abrazando al novio, los dos reímos. August fue a coger el contrato y volvió enseguida con él.

-Emma, ¿estás segura de que quieres firmar?

-Sí, August, necesito el empleo- él se encogió de hombros y me dio el papel. Leí y firmé. Ahora durante seis meses estaba presa ahí.

 

El final de semana pasó lento. Ya le había cogido el ritmo al club, no era difícil, solo ensayaba y bailaba, el salario no era muy bueno, pero daba para pagar las cuentas hasta que consiguiera algo mejor.

Ya era lunes y no tenía nada que hacer hasta que Ruby llegara para ensayar. Llegó la hora del almuerzo, hice espaguetis con albóndigas y alguien llamó a la puerta. Fui a mirar y era August.

-Hola August

-Hola Emma. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Acabo de hacer el almuerzo, ¿quieres? Espaguetis con albóndigas

-Sí, quiero. Gracias- cogí otro plato y le serví

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ruby me ha mandado para que cuide de ti. Dice que es mejor que esté aquí y no cerca de las chicas del bar, ella es muy celosa, ¿sabes?- se encogió de hombros- No sé cómo no tiene celos de ti.

-No tiene porque no tiene motivos

-Es verdad- dijo llevándose el tenedor a la boca, y yo hice lo mismo.

Después del almuerzo, nos quedamos viendo una película que pasaban por la tele y hablando sobre tonterías. Hasta que tocó el asunto Killian y yo le conté todo. Sobre cómo nos conocimos y cómo al principio era bueno, pero después de la muerte de mis padres, se había vuelto posesivo y que había intentado agredirme, y que había conseguido huir porque su hermano se había metido en medio. Le conté también que había conocido a Neal.

-Es complicado. ¡Qué bien que hayas conocido a Ruby! Este no es uno de los mejores lugares para trabajar, pero tienes a Ruby, y a mí también Emma- dijo y una lágrima descendió por su rostro.

-Gracias.

-¿Y ese Neal, de verdad desapareció?

-Sí. No coge mis llamadas, me dio su dirección en una tarjeta, pero no sé si es verdadera.

-¿Aún tienes la tarjeta?

-Sí- fui a coger la tarjeta a mi bolso y se la di. Él la cogió de mi mano y leyó

-Ya he escuchado hablar de este hospital- dijo mirando el nombre de la tarjeta –No está muy lejos de aquí. Creo que no mentiría sobre esto. ¿Por qué no vas a su casa? Te dio la dirección, si quieres te llevo o coges el coche de Ruby.

-Voy a pensar en qué hacer. Gracias.

-Bien, vamos a hacer algo divertido. ¿Te gustan los videojuegos?- preguntó y yo me eché a reír. Nos quedamos jugando hasta que Ruby llegó. Tomó un baño y se junto a nosotros, pidiendo pizza para cenar. Nos quedamos jugando hasta tarde cuando decidí irme a dormir. Necesitaba dejar a los dos a solas.

-Ruby, voy a dormir a tu cuarto, ¿vale?

-Está bien, Emma. Hasta más tarde.

-Buenas noches, August

-Buenas noches, Emma- fui al cuarto, cogí un pijama y una toalla y corrí al baño. Necesitaba un baño, necesitaba relajarme.

Abrí el grifo de la ducha y dejé caer el agua sobre mi cuerpo, relajándome. _“¿Cómo mi vida ha llegado a este punto?”,_ pensé y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. No había llorado mucho desde que todo había sucedido. Y en aquel momento me permití llorar. Echaba de menos a mi madre, a mi padre, mi vida. No era rica, pero todo lo que necesitaba, lo tenía, sobre todo el amor de mis padres, y eso ya lo tendría más. Me permití llorar un poco más y decidí salir de la ducha. Me sequé y me puse el pijama. Fui al cuarto y me eché en la cama, me llevé la mano al cuello y cogí el anillo que Neal me había dado. No era posible que me hubiera dado tanto dinero, el anillo y hubiera desaparecido así como si nada. Necesitaba respuestas e iría a obtenerlas. Iría a buscar a Neal, si él quería realmente ayudarme, iría a buscarlo, a fin de cuentas, peor de lo que estaba, no podría estar.

 

Me desperté con el ruido de Ruby, estaba entrando en el cuarto solo de toalla. Se iba al hotel.

-Hola Emma. Perdona por despertarte.

-Ruby, quería pedirte tu ayuda. ¿Me puedes prestar el coche? Quería ir a un sitio. Te llevo al hotel y te recojo.

-Ok, Emma. No te preocupes, le pido a August que me lleve en su coche y tú te quedas con el mío, pero, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

-Voy a buscar a Neal, me dio su dirección antes de desaparecer y quiero encontrarlo o saber qué ha pasado.

-Ten cuidado, Emma. Cualquier cosas, llámame- dijo mientras terminaba de arreglarse. Fuimos a la cocina, cogí una manzana y ella se tomó el café con galletas -¿August me llevas al hotel? Emma va a necesitar mi coche.

-Claro. ¿Dónde vas Emma?

-A buscar a Neal

-Cualquier cosa me llamas, Emma. Las llaves están colgadas tras la puerta- dijo despidiéndose de mí y arrastrando a August. Corrí a tomar un baño. Me lo di con agua  fría, necesitaba despertarme. Me puse unos vaqueros, botas, una blusa blanca y mi chaqueta roja. Cogí las llaves del escarabajo y la tarjeta con la dirección de la casa de Neal, y salí de casa decidida y esperaba que nada cambiara en mi cabeza.

Entré en el coche, encendí el GPS del móvil y arranqué.

Era algo lejos de allí, una hora en coche, y eso porque el tráfico estaba bien. Llegué a una parte de la ciudad diferente a donde yo vivía. Bueno, yo vivía en el suburbio, porque esto parecía otro mundo. Casas grandes que dejaban claro que las personas que en ellas vivían eran de dinero. En las calles solo había coches caros. Paré frente a la casa de la dirección, o mejor, mansión. Era absurdamente grande, me sentí minúscula, si realmente esa era la dirección de Neal, ¿por qué él me ayudaría? ¿Por qué ayudar a alguien que no conoces, que no tiene  nada?

Salí del coche y llegué a la verja de la gran mansión, cuando fui a tocar el portero, escuché un coche a mi lado, en la entrada. Bajaron el cristal y pude ver a una muchacha con gafas oscuras y una cola de caballo.

-¿Quién es usted?- me preguntó

-Soy Emma Swan

-¿Y qué hace aquí, Emma Swan?

-Busco a Neal. ¿Está aquí?

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Cómo es eso de “está aquí”?- imitó lo que yo dije

-¿Es esta su casa?

-Sí-Salió del coche y me encaró

-¿Puede llamarlo, por favor? Dígale que soy Emma

-Emma, Neal murió el sábado pasado cuando estaba de viaje para Brasil.

 


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Quién es usted?- me preguntó

-Soy Emma Swan

-¿Y qué hace aquí, Emma Swan?

-Busco a Neal. ¿Está aquí?

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Cómo es eso de “está aquí”?- imitó lo que yo dije

-¿Es esta su casa?

-Sí-Salió del coche y me encaró

-¿Puede llamarlo, por favor? Dígale que soy Emma

-Emma, Neal murió el sábado pasado cuando estaba de viaje para Brasil.

Me quedé totalmente sin reacción, miré a la mujer que tenía delante y ella me estaba encarando con una mirada triste. Me apoyé en la pared y una lágrima descendió por mi rostro, no conocía a Neal desde hacía tanto tiempo para tener tal intimidad y llorar, pero fue bueno conmigo, me prometió que me cuidaría, me ayudó. Y ahora estaba muerto.

-Hey, Emma- la mujer me llamó, haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué es usted de Neal? Discúlpeme por preguntar, pero me gustaría saberlo.

-Mi nombre es Lilith Page, fuimos criados juntos desde pequeños. Nuestras madres son socias. ¿Y usted qué es de Neal?- se quedó mirándome

-Una amiga, bueno o casi.

-¿Novia?

-No, ¿por qué piensa eso?

-Ese anillo- dijo señalando mi cuello -¿Puedo ver?- dije que sí con la cabeza y ella se acercó y tocó el anillo, analizándolo

-Neal me lo dio antes de salir de viaje

-Debe ser alguien muy especial para él, pues este anillo es algo de familia, muy importante. ¿Está segura de que…?- me miró sin terminar la frase, pero yo la entendí. Ella no creía mi historia.

-Bueno, si tiene tantas dudas, mire esto- dije sacado la carta del bolsillo de mis pantalones y se la pasé. Ella la leyó y las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos mojando su rostro.

-¡Dios mío!- dijo llevándose las manos a la boca –Neal- me miró y me devolvió la carta – Perdóname, es que Neal nunca nos habló de ti y siempre estábamos juntos y conozco a todos sus amigos.

-Lo entiendo. Bueno, conocí a Neal hace pocos días y me prometió ayudarme y por eso me dio la dirección.

-¿Ayudar?- se cruzó de brazos

-Sí. Me dijo que me daría empleo.

-Entiendo- ella me miró y sonrió –Si Neal iba a ayudarte es porque debe haber confiado en ti- pasó por mi lado y tocó el timbre, y una voz preguntó que quién era – Joseph, soy Lily con una amiga- dijo girándose hacia mí – Sube a tu…- miró hacia mi escarabajo- coche, y sígueme- y así lo hice. Entré en el escarabajo y la seguí hacia dentro de la mansión. Estacioné al lado de la casa y salí cuando la tal Lilith salió del de ella- Ven conmigo, Emma.

-¿A dónde vamos?- ella se paró y me miró

-Bueno, no sé por qué motivo Neal quería ayudarte, voy a cumplir su último deseo- ella me miró y sonrió- ¿Te gustan los niños?

-Sí. Pero, ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Darte un empleo, Emma- comenzó a caminar y yo la seguí

-¿Un empleo? ¿De qué?- abrió la gran puerta de la mansión, entré con ella. La casa era increíblemente enorme. Fuimos a una sala, en realidad, creo que la sala era del tamaño del apartamento que comparto con Ruby, era un escritorio, tenía algunas fotos de Neal, de un bebé, de una mujer pelirroja con otra morena, y más fotos de Neal.

-Siéntate, Emma- ella señaló una silla en frente de una mesa, me senté y ella se sentó frente a mí –Emma, Neal dijo que quería ayudarte, no sé exactamente qué pretendía, pero voy a hacer lo que él quería. Bueno, creo que él te iba a dar un empleo, lo que yo puedo hacer en este momento para ayudarte es un empleo de niñera- me quedé mirándola sin reacción alguna. ¿Qué lugar era este donde las personas dan dinero y trabajo a otras sin conocerlas? –Emma, si Neal confió en ti es porque vio algo y de momento es lo único que puedo hacer, pero primero me gustaría saber de ti.

-Tengo 19 años, vivo aquí, en Vancouver con una amiga, compartimos apartamento. Antes de vivir con ella, vivía con mis padres, pero murieron en un accidente, entonces me fui a vivir unos meses con mi novio. No salió bien y tuve que marcharme, conocí a Neal y me dijo que me iba a ayudar, al día siguiente me dijo que se marchaba a Brasil y ya no nos vimos más. Entonces, aquí estoy.

-Entendí. ¿Te gustaría trabajar para mi tía?

-Sí, pero, ¿qué haría?

-Ella tiene una hija de dos años, se llama Hope, es una niña adorable, prima de Neal. Si quieres puedes trabajar cuidando a Hope.

-Claro, ¡Vaya! Estaría genial, me ayudaría mucho.

-Bien, entonces voy a llamar a mi tía para que hable contigo- dije que si con la cabeza y ella cogió el móvil, marcó y esperó –Tía Zel, encontré una niñera…Estoy en el escritorio de la tía- soltó una carcajada –Ok- cerró la llamada.

-Emma, mi tía ya viene. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Agua, por favor- ella se levantó y se dirigió a un frigo bar, que quedaba en una esquina de la sala. Cogió una botella de agua y un vaso y me lo dio. Vertí el agua en el vaso y tomé un sorbo, la puerta se abrió, miré hacia atrás y vi a una mujer alta, pelirroja, con una falda negra bastante ceñida, no sé como conseguía caminar con una cosa tan pegada el cuerpo, una blusa de vestir y unas sandalias negras.

-Hola, querida- dijo abrazando y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Lilith. Me miró a mí –Hola- extendió su mano hacia mí, y yo me levanté para saludarla.

-Soy Emma Swan- dije y ella me sonrió

-¿Cómo la encontraste Lily? Llevo buscando una niñera hace días- dijo sentándose al lado de Lilith

-Es amiga de Neal- la pelirroja me miró y sonrió, triste –Neal le prometió que la ayudaría, tiene una carta suya de un día antes del accidente, diciendo que la iba a ayudar. Y bueno, como necesitamos a alguien para cuidar a Hope, pensé que podría hacerlo.

-Claro, querida. Mientras converso con la señorita Swan, ve a buscar a mi pequeña, por favor

-Claro- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta –buena suerte, Emma- yo se lo agradecí y centré mi atención en la pelirroja

-Emma, me llamo Zelena Mills, soy una de las dueñas del Hospital de fertilización Mills, tengo una hija de dos años, Hope, no tengo mucho tiempo para estar con ella. Y necesito que alguien hago eso. Si trabajas con nosotros tendrías un día libre, los domingos. Trabajarías de siete de la mañana a ocho de la tarde, que es el horario que mi hermana, mi socia y yo tenemos todos los días. Solo yo llego a las ocho, ella llegan más tarde. Tú la bañarías, el almuerzo, la merienda, otro baño y la cena. Puedes pasear con ella por los jardines de la casa. Solo tendrías que evitar salir a la calle. Solo si fuera necesario y un segurita iría contigo. Tendrías una habitación aquí, puedes vivir aquí si quieres. Yo lo preferiría. Si yo llego antes a casa, te libero, si tengo que llegar más tarde, te avisaría. Si quieres ir a tu casa, todo bien, pero tendrías que estar aquí a las siete en punto. El salario sería de 2000 dólares al mes y si se pasa de la hora, lo contaríamos como horas extra. ¿Me he olvidado de algo? ¿Está bien para ti? ¿Alguna duda?

-Todo bien. El salario es maravilloso, me va a venir muy bien. Bueno, sobre quedarme aquí, podría dormir aquí de lunes a miércoles, de jueves a sábado tendría que estar en mi apartamento.

-¿Por qué? Si me permites preguntar.

-Vivo con una amiga y necesito estar allí. Pero no va a ser impedimento en nada, todas las mañanas estaré aquí a las 06:50, antes de que usted se vaya.

-¿Usted? No soy tan vieja ni estoy casada. Me puedes llamar Zelena. Bueno, puedes hacer como quieras, solo te necesito aquí a las siete en punto. Bien, vamos a firmar los papeles y todo lo demás. ¿Puedes empezar mañana?

-Sí, claro

-Genial. Entonces mañana me traes tus documentos y comienzas a las siete. Ahora, Emma cuéntame sobre ti.

-Tengo 19 años, soy huérfana y vivo con una amiga en Vancouver.

-¿Y cómo conociste a mi sobrino Neal?

-Yo estaba en una cafetería y me preguntó si estaba bien…

-¿No estabas bien?

-No. Estaba en un momento difícil. Aún lo estoy. Pero quiero sobreponerme. Por eso quiero trabajar y construirme una vida mejor, ya que ahora estoy sola. Entonces Neal apareció y me ofreció ayuda. Al día siguiente salió de viaje y desapareció, me había dado la dirección antes de viajar y ahora estoy aquí.

-Entiendo Emma. Si mi sobrino iba a ayudarte creo que merece la pena. Por esto te voy a confiar lo más preciado que tengo, mi hija. La puerta se abrió y Lilith apareció llevando a una pequeña en sus brazos –Esta es mi princesa, Hope Mills- dijo ella cogiendo a la pequeña en sus brazos, toda sonriente –Di hola, Hope, a tu nueva niñera.

-Hola Hope- dije extendiendo las manos para coger a la pequeña y la niña se lanzó a mis brazos sonriendo.

-Es muy raro que Hope se vaya con extraños, Emma, parece que Neal tenía razón- dijo Lily acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña

-Bueno, Lily, ya he hablado con Emma. Vendrá mañana, coméntale las reglas y explícale todo correctamente- suspiró-  Tengo que ir al hospital-dijo dándole un beso a su hija y otro a Lily. Salió del despacho.

-Emma, ¿tienes tiempo ahora? Así te enseño la casa y te digo algunas cosas, y Hope se va a acostumbrando a ti.

-Ok- dije y la seguí con la bebé en los brazos, saliendo de la enorme sala -¿Lilith?

-Puedes llamarme Lily, no son necesarias las formalidades. Solo a la madre de Neal la tienes que tratar de usted y llamarla señora Mills.

-Claro, ¿por qué confían en mí solo porque Neal confió? Yo dije que él confió, pero, ¿y si estuviera mintiendo?

-No lo estás. Neal era el muchacho más bueno del mundo, era maravilloso, Emma. Y si te dio el anillo que es de la familia, no tenemos por qué dudar. Mi tía ha estado buscando ese anillo desde hace días  y no lo encontró en ningún sitio tras el accidente. El anillo no estaba con él. Yo le dije que seguro se lo habría dado a alguien, pero la tía dijo que era imposible, y entonces dos días después apareces con una carta y el anillo. Así que tenemos que darte una oportunidad. Y a Hope le has gustado.

-¿Por qué el nombre de Hope? Es bastante diferente

-Neal lo escogió. Siempre decía que teníamos que tener esperanza y cuando Hope nació, fue un milagro. Mi tía tuvo un embarazo de riesgo, Neal acompañó todo de cerca, y se la pasaba diciéndole a Zel que tuviera esperanza, creo que la esperanza que él tenía fue lo que hizo que todo saliera bien. Así que ella lo homenajeó poniendo a la pequeña Hope, Neal la amaba, así como ella a él.

-Entiendo. ¿Y cuántas personas viven aquí?

-La madre de Neal es la dueña de prácticamente todo. De la mansión, y del 50% del Hospital. Después, viene la tía Zelena, dueña del 25% del hospital y  mi madre, Kristen Page, que es dueña del otro 25%. Todas vivimos aquí. Somos una familia un tanto diferente, pero te acostumbras. Desde que tengo uso de razón, vivo aquí, crecí con Neal, somos una familia.

-Comprendo- comenzó a enseñarme la casa, arriba estaban los cuartos de las cinco mujeres y el de Neal. Abajo, estaría el mío, el gran comedor y la cocina. Los jardines, la piscina, la sala de juegos, el invernadero, que era de Neal. Me enseñó los tres despachos, en donde estuvimos era el de la madre de Neal. Y dos más que eran el de Zelena y el de Kristen. Y la zona de juegos de Hope. Me enseñó la casa entera. Y como había dicho, era absurdamente grande.

Terminamos de ver la casa y me pidió que tomara un café con ella. Acepté. Nos quedamos charlando un poco más, hasta que vi que ya era hora de marcharme, a fin de cuentas, al día siguiente estaría ahí y necesitaba contarle todo a Ruby y preparar mis cosas.

Me despedí de Lily y ella le dejó dicho al segurita que mañana estaría de vuelta a las siete. Guardé su número y ella el mío. Entré en mi escarabajo, o mejor, el escarabajo de Ruby y me marché a casa.

Una hora después estaba en el apartamento. Hice una pequeña maleta con cosas personales y algunas prendas. Tomé un baño y me fui a preparar algo para cenar, y en ese momento llegaron Ruby y August.

-Hola- Saludé mientras terminaba de hacer un pastel de pollo

-Hola Emma, ¿cómo fue?

-Ruby, conseguí un empleo de niñera- le conté todo a Ruby y August mientras hacía el pastel. Les expliqué el horario y todo, August me dijo que no tenía suerte porque había firmado el contrato con su padre y tendría que cumplir los seis meses, si no, tendría que pagar. Yo lo sabía, y por eso le expliqué que de jueves a domingo dormiría ahí y el resto de días allá. Le dije lo que iba a cobrar y Ruby casi se cae de culo, ganaría más que ella. Lo que estaría bien, pues así daría para ayudarla y aún ahorrar, para quién sabe, quizás comprarme un coche o un apartamento para mí.

Ruby insistió en prestarme el escarabajo, así August la llevaría y la traería todos los días, y estaría más tiempo con ella. Yo acepté, claro, necesitaba el coche. Cenamos y me fui a acostar, tenía que descansar. Al día siguiente comenzaría mi gran día en la mansión Mills. _“Mills”,_ pensé, ¿cómo sería la madre de Neal? Seguro que era  una vieja muy seria ya que tenía que llamarla señora Mills. Zelena y Lily fueron tan simpáticas, que estaba empezando a asustarme. Confiaban  en mí solo porque Neal confió. Personas locas. Personas millonarias y locas. Me giré a un lado y cerré los ojos. Mañana sería un gran día.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

Me desperté a las 5:30, me levanté y tomé un  baño. Me puse mis botas, unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra con mi chaqueta roja. Le dejé una nota a Ruby, avisándole que volvería mañana por la noche.

Cogí las llaves del coche y salí. Ya había algo de movimiento en la calle. Estacioné frente a la mansión y miré el reloj, marcaba las 06:47, toqué el portero y esperé.

-¿Quién es?- una voz habló por la pequeña cajita

-Emma Swan. La niñera contratada por Lily.

Esperé unos cinco minutos y las verjas se abrieron. Lily apareció en la entrada.

-Hola Emma. Buenos días

-Buenos días Lily

-¿Vamos?- me dijo caminando hacia la casa. Yo la acompañé -¿Ansiosa por comenzar?

-Un poco. Por lo que pude ver de Hope, es una niña tranquila

-Sí lo es. ¿Dónde están tus cosas?

-En el coche- dije y ella cogió las llaves de mi mano y se las dio a un guardia de seguridad que estaba en la puerta.

-Coja las maletas de Emma y póngalas en el cuarto de abajo. Pregunte a Granny cuál es, ella se lo dirá- respiró- Aparque también el coche. Emma será la niñera de Hope- dijo al hombre mientras abría la puerta de entrada –Bueno, mi madre y mi tía ya salieron, Zelena decidió esperarte para decirte algo más sobre los cuidados de Hope y presentarte a los empleados de la casa.

-Ok- dije acompañándola, esa casa era tan grande que estaba segura de que me iba a perder allí dentro. Entramos en el cuarto de Hope y Zelena la estaba observando dormir en su cuna.

-Emma- dijo sonriendo- Buenos días. Llegaste a la hora.

-Buenos días, Zelena.

-Hope aún está durmiendo- miró a la hija –Ven, quiero decirte algunas cosas que tendrás que hacer- la acompañé fuera del cuarto, bajamos a la cocina y allí vimos a una señora- Granny esta es Emma, la niñera de Hope. Tendrá libre acceso a todo lo relacionado con Hope. Emma- dijo girándose hacia mí- Cualquier duda, pregúntale a Granny. Hope se despierta a las nueve, o a veces antes, dale el desayuno, la leche y puedes darle algunas galletas, como ya le están saliendo los dientitos, es bueno estimularlos. Granny siempre prepara su almuerzo, y ella siempre te avisará. Después del almuerzo, Hope siempre se echa un pequeña siesta, cuando sean las tres, la despiertas y le das un baño, después, en la merienda siempre una fruta. Tras eso vas a jugar con ella en la zona de juegos o al jardín, con mucho cuidado Emma. Cuando den las siete, le darás la cena,  Granny también te avisará, después, el baño y entonces la pones a dormir, yo llegaré poco después. ¿Alguna duda?

-No. Puede quedarse tranquila, señorita Zelena, cuidaré muy bien de ella.

-Muy bien. ¿Dónde están tus cosas?

-Graham las colocó en el cuarto de Emma- se giró hacia la señora.

 -Granny, por favor, enséñele su cuarto. Ayude a Emma en lo que sea necesario- dijo besando a la mujer –Ciao Emma. Cualquier cosa, llámame- dijo dándome una tarjeta- ¿También has traído tus documentos?

-Sí, están en mi bolso.

-Ok. Cógelos y dáselos a Granny, ella los dejará en mi despacho.

-Ok- salieron y yo me quedé con aquella señora delante de mí encarándome

-Bueno, señora Granny, ¿me puede mostrar dónde está mi cuarto?

-Claro- dijo sin mucho ánimo. Salimos de la cocina y caminamos un poco hasta entrar en un pasillo, llegamos al final y abrió una puerta –Aquí está su cuarto.

-Gracias- le dije sonriendo

-Bien, solo llámeme si fuera realmente necesario- dijo cerrando la puerta. Miré el cuarto, no era muy grande, tenía una cama de matrimonio, un armario y una pequeña mesa al lado de la cama. Había una puerta que daba al baño, tampoco muy grande. Volví a la habitación y mi bolsa estaba en la cama, la cogí y guardé las pocas prendas en el armario y los objetos personales en el baño. Miré mi móvil y ya eran las ocho, salí del cuarto, cerré la puerta y guardé la llave en el bolsillo.

Creo que aquel pasillo debe de ser el de los trabajadores de la casa, era un pasillo grande, tenía unos cinco cuartos junto con el mío. Salí del pasillo y fui a la sala, subí las escaleras para dirigirme al cuarto de la pequeña, que aún estaba durmiendo. Me quedé observando la habitación. Todo era de un verde claro, con un sillón, y varios muñecos de peluche diseminados por el cuarto. Algunas fotos en una estantería, había una de Neal con el bebé,  Neal con ella en la piscina, en los jardines, con la madre y junto a una mujer rubia y una morena, no sabía quiénes eran, debían ser la socia y la hermana de Zelena. Escuché un lloro remolón y miré hacia la cuna. Hope estaba de pie, agarrándose con una manita a la barra de la cuna y con la otra restregándose los ojitos.

-Hola bebé. Buenos días- dije yendo hasta ella y cogiéndola en brazos, y enseguida ella extendió los suyos hacia mí –¿Vamos a desayunar Hope?- hablé con ella, y aunque ella no supiera hablar muy bien, sonreía. No tenía mucha experiencia con bebés, pero tenía que apañármelas, cualquier cosa, buscaría en internet en mi tiempo libre, pero necesitaba ese empleo. Bajé a la cocina y Granny estaba allí –Granny, la pequeña despertó- dije intentando ser amigable

-Bien. Ahora haga su trabajo- me dijo en un tono seco. Se acercó a la pequeña y le dio un beso en su cabecita -¿Le ha cambiado el pañal?

-N…no, lo iba a hacer después de desayunar cuando la fuera a bañar.

-Le cambia el pañal y la trae a desayunar, después la baña.

-Ok. Ok- dije cogiendo a la pequeña y llevándola arriba, entré en su cuarto y fui al baño, este era del tamaño de mi habitación, era enorme, tenía un cambiador que más parecía una cama de soltero. La recosté y le quité la parte de debajo de su pijama, cogí algunas toallitas para limpiarla y le quité el pañal, casi morí con aquel olor, no estoy exagerando, pero los bebés apestan. La limpié lo máximo que pude y le puse otro pañal. Hope era un pequeña adorable, reía todo el tiempo. Bajé con ella y le preparé su desayuno, leche y unas galletas, después la senté en la sillita y yo me senté frente a ella.

-Hope, ¿cómo te gusta comerte las galletas? ¿Así?- dije hundiendo la galleta en la leche, bueno, como no tenía muchos dientes, estaría bien dejarlas algo más blanditas. Después de desayunar, volví al cuarto de la pequeña y la puse en la cuna, fui al baño y llené la bañera, coloqué el champú y el gel a un lado y una toalla. Fui al cuarto y la cogí, y tras sacarle la ropa, la metí en la gran bañera, ella reía mucho, parecía gustarle el baño. Lavé sus cabellos y le enjuagué todo el champú, después lavé su cuerpo y la saqué de la bañera. En ese momento comenzó a gritar, a llorar y mover las piernas. La envolví en la toalla y la dejé en el cambiador, intenté secarla, pero gritaba mucho. Después de mucha lucha, conseguí ponerle la ropa, le puse un pantaloncitos cortos rosa y una camiseta blanca con un dibujo de un panda, unos zapatos negros, y peiné sus pocos cabellos. La olí y estaba linda y olía bien. Fui enseguida al armario y cogí una sábana y me fui al jardín. En cuanto salí de la casa, un guardia de seguridad me agarró por el brazo.

-¿Dónde está yendo, señorita?

-Emma. Voy a jugar con Hope al jardín. ¿Y tú quién eres?

-Soy Graham. La acompañaré

-No es necesario. Solo voy a jugar con ella.

-Sí es necesario, son órdenes.

-Ok- continué andando y paré cerca de un manzano, coloqué la sábana en el suelo y senté a Hope -¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado mirándome?

-Es mi trabajo, señorita

-Me puedes llamar Emma ¿También te portabas así con las otras niñeras?

-Sí

-¿Y por qué ellas se marcharon?

-Digamos que intentaron llamar la atención del señor Neal y a la señora Mills no le gustó, así que las despedió. Con la muerte del señor Neal, la señorita Zelena se encargaba del bebé, y ahora ha aparecido usted.

-Ah, ya entendí. Entonces, Graham, ¿desde cuánto hace que trabajas aquí?

-Hace unos diez años

-Vaya. Bastante tiempo- vi que Hope había cogido una manzana que estaba en el suelo y se la llevaba a la boca

-Creo que no sabes cuidar muy bien de bebés, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Porque Hope se está llevando una manzana del suelo a la boca y no has hecho nada. ¿Por qué estás trabajando aquí, Emma?- me interrogó

-Necesito el dinero

-¿Por qué? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

-Murieron hace algunos meses en un accidente, así que estoy sola y necesito un empleo- él se quedó mirándome

-Si de verdad quieres este empleo, debes actuar correctamente con la pequeña, y prepárate, pues cuando la señora Mills llegue y algo no esté como debe estar, te irás a la calle.

-Zelena no me pareció ser tan mala

-No hablo de la señorita Zelena, sino de su hermana, la señora Mills, y ella, al igual que lo tenía Neal, tiene un amor inmenso por Hope. Parece que la pequeña es más hija de ella que de la hermana. Así que si quieres conservar el empleo, haz las cosas bien.

-Entendí. Lo intentaré.

-Yo te ayudo, Emma

-Parece que aquí todo el mundo me quiere ayudar.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Nada. Entonces, ¿cómo debo hacer?

Después de una conversación con Graham en el jardín, me explicó algunas cosas, y para mi suerte, las había hecho bien la mayoría. Le di bien el almuerzo a Hope, después el baño, le puse algunos patitos que encontré en la estantería dentro de la bañera, y a la hora de salir, no lloró, pues estaba prestando atención al pato. Se durmió rápido, aproveché para almorzar yo. Lo hice con Graham que me contó algunas cosas de los Mills, como los horarios. Y lo diferente que era la señora Mills con las personas. Con los empleados era muy formal, incluso demasiado, con la familia era bastante más suelta, no tenía muchos amigos. Me habló un poco de la adolescencia de Neal y pude ver lo amado que había sido.

Hope se despertó. Le di la merienda, una pera, y después un poco de jugo. Nos quedamos jugando en la zona de juegos, que era muy grande, todo era muy grande. Asistimos a unos dibujos animados y cuando me di cuenta ya era hora de cenar. Le di la cena y subí con ella, después de un baño, le puse su pijama de elefante color rosa, estaba una monada con él. Me senté en el sillón y la coloqué acurrucada en mi regazo, me quedé acunándola hasta que cogiera el sueño, y yo también me quedé dormida.

Me desperté con alguien llamando, abrí los ojos y vi a Zelena delante de mí.

-Zelena. Perdóname, creo que me quedé dormida- miré a mis brazos y Hope estaba abrazada a mí

-Parece que el día ha estado agitado- dijo cogiendo a Hope en sus brazos y llevándola a la cuna

-Un poco, pero le cogí el ritmo, hice todo como me dijiste, Hope está alimentada y limpia.

-¡Qué bien, Emma, muchas gracias! Puedes ir a cenar o picar algo, ya es algo tarde- miré para ella y vi que tenía puesta una bata de seda.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Ya son las diez. Bueno, yo tengo costumbre de irme a dormir temprano cuando no estoy trabajando, baja a comer algo y vete a descansar- suspiró- Yo también me voy a dormir ya.

-Ok- dije levantándome- Disculpa Zelena

-No tienes que disculparte, Emma- dijo sonriendo –Bueno, Lily ha salido y volverá tarde, y mi hermana y socia también, así que siéntete a gusto, toma un baño y come algo, te veo mañana Emma.

-Buenas noches Zelena- fui hasta Hope y le di un beso en su cabecita, y salí del cuarto.

 

Entré en mi cuarto y tomé un baño caliente, necesitaba relajarme. Tras el baño, me puse mi pijama, que tenía delante un dibujo de una corona. Soy bastante infantil, lo sé. Fui a la cocina, la casa estaba en silencio, no tenía mucha hambre, así que me comí unas galletas y un poco de leche. Terminé y estaba yéndome a mi cuarto cuando escuché a alguien llamando a la puerta.

-¿Zelena?-Llamó la voz. Una voz autoritaria -Zelena, olvidé las llaves en el hospital, ábreme- me acerqué a la puerta -No me puede creer que ya esté durmiendo. ¿Dónde tengo el móvil?- abrí la puerta y vi a una mujer misteriosa con la cabeza bajada removiendo en su bolso –Menos mal…-ella dejó de hablar y me observó -¿Quién es usted?- me preguntó mirándome a los ojos

-Hola. Soy Emma Swan.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Regina- Mansión Mills, 21 años atrás**

-Regina, aún creo que deberías tener un hijo- dijo la rubia mirándome jugar con la pequeña Lily

\- Kristen, soy muy joven para tener un hijo.

-Regina, con 18 años eres dueña de uno de los mayores hospitales de Canadá, eres millonaria, guapa, solo necesitas un hombre- la miré con cara fea- o mujer- dijo sonriendo –Y un bebé, te gustan los niños, y aunque no quieras una relación, puedes tener un hijo.

-Claro- reviré los ojos- Creo que te has olvidado de que no puedo tener hijo.

-Adopción Regina, ¿ya has escuchado hablar?

-Y muy fácil adoptar uno. Solo tengo todo esto que dijiste por herencia- suspiré- Y lo sabes- dije sonriendo débilmente

-Vives aquí sola en esta mansión. Quiero decir, me tienes a mí y a Lily, pero es diferente Regina.

-Está bien- me di por vencida-Me voy a organizar y pensar mejor- dije pasándole al bebé –Me voy a dar un baño. Hasta luego querida- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla para después dirigirme a mi cuarto.

 

Me pasé unas largas horas pensando en lo que Kristen había dicho. Realmente estaba sola, nunca me gustaron las relaciones, quizás porque nunca me había enamorado de verdad, salí con algunas personas cuando la facultad, pero era solo irse a la cama y al otro día fingir que nada había ocurrido. Tampoco podía darme ese lujo, mamá siempre me decía que amor es debilidad, por eso tampoco nunca me dejó salir con nadie, así que yo me veía a escondidas con las personas. Papá murió hace un año y mamá quiso ir a Italia junto con mi hermana Zelena, dejándome a mí a cargo del hospital y de todo, y aquí estoy. Realmente creo que un bebé me haría bien. Tengo que pensar y mucho.

**Una semana después**

Había pasado una semana y yo aún estaba dándole vueltas a eso, quería un hijo.

Era domingo, no iría a trabajar así que decidí salir, cogí mi coche y conduje por la calles de Vancouver. Cuando me di cuenta estaba frente a una institución de niños huérfanos. Estacioné y decidí entrar.

Conversé con la directora del sitio, le dije mi decisión, ella me explicó que sería un poco difícil ya que tenía muchos procesos de adopción abiertos,  pero yo estaba decidida. Quería tener un hijo y no me rendiría.

Pasaron más días y nada.

Recuerdo que era un viernes a última hora de la tarde y estaba lloviendo. La señal estaba en rojo, escuché golpes en la ventana de Josh, mi chofer. Él miró hacia un lado y continuó inmóvil, los golpes aumentaron, golpes más desesperados ahora por mi lado en la puerta de atrás, miré y vi que era una mujer, ella agarraba algo.

-Señorita Mills, no abra la ventana, podría ser peligroso

-Está con un bebé en los brazos

-Puede ser peligroso. No abra, señorita

No le hice caso, y abrí una pequeña abertura en el cristal por donde podía escuchar a la mujer.

-Por favor, le pido que me ayude. Mi hijo. Él está tras de mi hijo. Va a hacerle daño.

-¿Quién va a hacerle daño a su hijo?- tras esa pregunta escuché un ruido. Y la mujer cayó al suelo, el semáforo ya estaba abierto y Josh arrancó rápidamente –Josh, vuelva atrás, hay un bebé.

-Es peligroso, señorita

-Vuelva, se lo estoy ordenando- y él dio la vuelta. La mujer estaba caída en el suelo con el bebé en sus brazos, yo salí del coche con Josh armado a mi lado. Me acerqué a la mujer y ella intentó pasarme a la criatura.

-Cui…cuide de él. Protéjalo, por favor

-¿Cómo?

-No deje que nunca encuentre a mi bebé. Y dígale que intenté protegerlo. Su nombre es Neal, hoy cumple dos meces. Ahora salga de aquí, corra- dijo con la voz rota, cogí al pequeño en mis brazos, entré en el coche y llamé a emergencias para que se personaran ahí.

-Señorita, eso ha sido muy peligroso

-No podía dejarlo ahí, Josh- estuve escuchando el sermón de mi hombre de seguridad hasta que llegamos a casa-Llame a Whale, dígale que le necesito, a él y a un pediatra, para ya, lo más rápido posible- dije mirando al pequeño en mis brazos, que había parado de llorar. Whale llegó junto a la señorita Bell, examinaron al pequeño y dijeron que había sufrido malos tratos. Tenía algunas quemaduras que parecían haber sido hechas por cigarrillos. Conversé con Whale y me dijo que debería llevar al bebé a un hogar de adopción. Cuidé de él la noche entera y a la mañana siguiente llamé a mi abogada, Victoria, lo expliqué lo sucedido y que me quería quedar con el bebé. Hicimos lo que era correcto, llevamos al bebé a un hogar y allí conversé con la asistente social, que era amiga de Victoria, me ayudó mucho en el proceso de adopción y a los dos meses me lo llevé a casa.

Neal, mi pequeño Neal.

**Cinco años después…**

-Mamá- mi pequeño me llamó, yo estaba frente al manzano viéndolo jugar -¿Dónde está mi papá?- respiré hondo, Neal ya me había hecho esa pregunta algunas veces.

-Mi amor, la mamá ya te explicó que tu papá se marchó. No sé dónde está.

-¿Mi mamá me dio a ti, y mi papá se marchó?- preguntó de nuevo

-Sí, mi amor- acaricié sus cabellos

-¿Y entonces ella se convirtió en un estrellita en el cielo? ¿Por eso ella me dio como regalo para ti?- dijo lo que yo ya le había dicho hacía un tiempo

-Sí, mi ángel- le contesté cogiéndolo en brazos

-Estoy feliz de que tú seas mi mamá.

-Yo también soy muy feliz de tenerte como hijo- él me apretó con sus pequeños bracitos –Te amo Neal y voy a hacer por ti lo que jamás nadie ha hecho.

-Yo también te amo mamá. Y ya lo haces- lo apreté más contra mi pecho

**Una semana antes de la muerte de Neal**

-Neal, suelta a Hope o vamos a llegar tarde- dije mirando a mi hijo con mi sobrina en sus brazos

-Ma, sabes que me adora y yo adoro jugar con ella- dijo lanzando a la niña por los aires y cogiéndola

-Lo sé. Pero tenemos una reunión y tenemos que irnos.

-Claro- dijo acurrucando a la pequeña en sus brazos- Granny, coge a Hope- le entregó el bebé a la anciana

-Deberíamos contratar a una niñera para Hope, Granny ya está demasiado mayor para cuidar de un bebé.

-Señorita Mills, no soy tan vieja, puedo cuidar de la pequeña

-Mamá, la niñera que contratamos la despediste

-Se te estaba metiendo por los ojos, ¿qué querías que hiciera?- pregunté fingiendo que estaba enfadada

-Pensé que querías un nieto o una nieta

-Ya tenemos a Hope- dije celosa

-Lo sé. Pero creó que querías que yo tuviera un hijo

-En su momento Neal. Aún eres mi bebé

-Ah, ma- dijo abrazándome- No importa la edad que tenga, siempre seré tu bebé

-Me alegra que lo sepas, hijo

-Creo que necesitas una novia, mamá

-No, no la necesito, Neal. Si piensas que consiguiéndome a alguien, voy a dejar de estar encima de ti, estás muy equivocado.

-No pensé en eso, mamá. Solo quiero que seas feliz. Te quiero mucho, mamá.

-Yo también te quiero, hijo.

**Muerte de Neal**

-¿Regina?- Victoria entró en mi despacho, parecía preocupada

-¿Sucedió algo Vic?

-Regina, no sé cómo decirte esto. Yo…

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Neal…el avión en que viajaba se estrelló. Encontraron el cuerpo y…

-¡MI HIJO!- me senté en la silla y me lleve las manos a la cara y caí en el llanto. Victoria vino a mi lado y me abrazó

-Regina, lo siento mucho

-¡La culpa es mía, Vic! ¡Yo lo mandé a Brasil! ¡Yo lo maté!

-No Regina. Tú no has hecho nada. La culpa no es tuya. El avión tuvo un problema y cayó.

-¿Qué voy a hacer sin  mi hijo?

-Saldrás adelante, Regina. Sé que será difícil, pero lo conseguirás.

**Días actuales- Hospital Inst. Mills**

-Zelena, ¿estás segura de que esa niñera es competente?

-Sí- confirmó de nuevo

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Apenas la conoces

-Neal la conocía

-¿Qué?- pregunté dejando caer el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano

-Neal la conocía. Antes de morir, estuvo con ella. Dejó una carta diciendo que la iba a ayudar.

-No seas ridícula Zelena. Cualquiera  puede falsear una carta

-¿Con la firma y la letra de tu hijo?-preguntó- ¿Y el anillo que le diste?

-He buscado ese anillo desde que murió, y no lo he encontrado.

-Lo tiene…- mi hermana es interrumpida por Kristen que entró en el despacho

-Regina- Kristen habló entrando en el despacho -¿Decidiste entonces lo que vas a hacer?

-Sí

-¿Qué vais a hacer las dos?- preguntó Zelena

-He hablado con Kristen. Tenemos una muestra de Neal aquí en el hospital, vamos a hacer una inseminación.

-Regina, ¿no crees que es asqueroso que tengas un hijo de tu propio hijo? ¿Sería un hijo-nieto?

-¿Te has vuelto loca? Claro que no lo haré yo. Sabes que tengo problemas para quedar embarazada, y tampoco será Kristen. Estamos pensando en Lily, proponérselo a Lily.

-¿Y crees que ella va a estar de acuerdo?

-Esperemos que sí

-Lo dudo mucho

-Era la mejor amiga de Neal, ¿por qué no lo haría?- preguntó Kristen

-Bueno, tener un hijo exige una responsabilidad. Lily no quiere esa responsabilidad ahora.

-Ella cuida de tu hija

-Cuidar de Hope es diferente a tener un hijo, pero ya que no me escucháis, hablad con ella, y os llevaréis una desilusión- suspiró- Ahora, tengo que irme, tengo una niñera en casa y necesito saber si todo está bien.

-¿Se va a quedar en casa?

-¿Por qué Regina? ¿Algún problema?

-No. Solo que no quiero que nadie se sienta incómodo.

-Ella solo se quedará de lunes a jueves, porque tiene que estar en su casa los fines de semana. Así que no Regina, no será una incomodidad, sobre todo porque tú te queda hasta tarde aquí, así que no os encontrareis.

-Ya, ya- dije revirando los ojos

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Que no me gusta que personas desconocidas anden por casa, y tenemos a Granny

-Tú misma dijiste que Granny estaba mayor y me diste la idea de contratar una niñera

-Ya, vale. Vete ahora a ver a tu niñera y yo volveré a trabajar- miré los papeles que tenía en la mesa –Llegaré tarde.

-Está bien, hermanita- dijo y salió

Kristen y yo continuamos trabajando hasta tarde. Estaba decidida a llevar a cabo la inseminación en Lily y si ella no quería, tendría que buscar a alguien que fuera una madre perfecta para mi nieto. Al menos hasta que naciera. Me quedé hasta tarde en el hospital resolviendo cosas. La muerte de Neal me había dejado devastada y me cerré, más de lo que ya era. Cuando adopté a Neal, fue como una luz en mi vida, hasta mi relación con mi madre mejoró, ahora todo volvía a estar oscuro. Hace una semana que murió. Solo vengo a trabajar, el trabajo era lo único que me interesaba hasta que Kristen me dio esa idea, estoy segura de que será bueno, no tendré a mi hijo de nuevo, pero tendré una parte de él conmigo.

Miré el reloj y ya era tarde, me encaminé al pequeño minibar que tengo en el despacho y me serví un poco de sidra de manzana que me bebí de un solo trago, cogí el bolso y salí del hospital.

En casa todos dormíamos temprano, bueno mi hermana y los empleados pues la rutina diaria era bastante ajetreada. En cambio yo, me despertaba temprano y dormía tarde. No era así con Neal, él siempre me obligaba a dormir, por lo menos, ocho horas. Esta última semana no había dormido mucho y vivía a base de cafeína. Llegué a casa e intenté abrir la puerta. Genial, me había dejado las llaves en la oficina del hospital, esperaba que Zelena estuviera despierta.

Golpeé la puerta y la llamé, nadie aparecía, decidí que la llamaría. Cuando cogí el móvil, la puerta se abrió.

-Menos mal…-paré, no era Zelena, era una muchacha rubia, la miré -¿Quién es usted?- y entonces ella habló, con una voz extremadamente dulce

-Hola. Soy Emma Swan.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

**Emma Swan**

-Hola. Soy Emma Swan- la mujer que tenía delante me encaraba -¿No va a entrar?

-Claro que voy a entrar, a fin de cuentas es mi casa- dijo pasando por mi lado, entró y cerró la puerta mirándome de arriba abajo y yo también lo hice, llevaba un vestido negro ceñido y tacones altos también negros, sus cabellos sueltos por encima de los hombros -¿Y usted es…?

-Ya dije, Emma Sw…- ella me interrumpió

-Ya la escuché, señorita Swan. Pero, ¿qué hace aquí?- hablaba de una manera autoritaria, parecía enfadada

-Soy la niñera de Hope. Estaba en la cocina cenando y cuando me iba al cuarto, escuché los golpes en la puerta y…- de nuevo me interrumpió

-Entendí. Es usted la niñera que mi hermana ha contratado.

-Sí. Y usted debe ser la señora Mills

-Cierto- dijo mirándome de arriba abajo, de nuevo –Bien, con permiso- pasó por mi lado y entró en el despacho donde Zelena me había entrevistado, me quedé parada mirando hacia la sala vacía, vi que encendía las luces. Decidí irme a acostar. Mis pensamientos fueron a parar en aquella mujer que había acabado de conocer. Ella era la madre de Neal, era una mujer muy guapa, tengo que admitirlo. Y en mitad de esos pensamientos acabé quedándome dormida.

Me desperté, eran las 5:15, cogí mi móvil y tendía un SMS de Ruby.

_“Emma, ¿cómo están las cosas? Recuerda que tienes que estar aquí en el bar a las 11 de la noche. Te veo más tarde._

_Besos, Ruby”_

Respondí con un _“Ok, estaré en casa a las 10”_ Me levanté, tomé una ducha fría, necesitaba despertarme. Me puse una blusa azul y un short negro, recogí mis cabellos en un moño mal hecho y decidí ir a la cocina a desayunar. Al llegar, Granny estaba sacando algo del horno.

-Buenos días, Granny- ella me ignoró completamente- ¿Puedo coger un buñuelo?- ella me miró con cara fea –Ok- pasé por su lado y cogí una taza, hice chocolate caliente y cogí un pan de la cesta, me senté en la isla y me tomé mi desayuno en silencio. Granny se quedó callada, creo que no le he caído muy bien, pero, ¿qué he hecho yo?

Terminé mi desayuno y me di cuenta de que Granny ya no estaba en la cocina, en su lugar había una mujer con unos pantalones negros, tacones, un abrigo negro y los labios pintados de rojo sangre, y estaba observándome, solté la taza en la encimera y también la encaré.

-Buenos días, señora Mills

-Se despertó temprano, señorita Swan

-Sí. Dentro de poco Zelena se irá a trabajar y…- me interrumpió de nuevo, creo que le gusta hacerlo

-¿Zelena?- resopló- Mi hermana como siempre sin formalidades. Es señorita Mills

-Claro. Discúlpeme. ¿Quiere tomar café?

-¿Dónde está Granny?- ignoró completamente mi pregunta

-No sé, señora. No habla conmigo- arqueó una ceja

-Sé que no es su trabajo, pero, ¿puede servirme un café solo, por favor?

-Claro- cogí una taza y serví el café, le puse un terrón de azúcar y se lo entregué, ella lo cogió de mis manos, sopló un poco y se la llevó a los labios. Yo me quedé admirando cómo se tomaba el café, los labios pegándose al borde de la taza, pasó la lengua por sus labios y una voz me despertó.

-Querida, ¿dónde estás?- una rubia entró en la cocina - ¿Estás tomando el café sin mí?- preguntó dándole un beso en la mejilla a la señora Mills

-Disculpa, tengo que estar temprano en el hospital. Así que solo me tomaré este café y saldré- ellas me miraron

-Usted debe ser la niñera que ha contratado Zelena

-Sí. Buenos días, ¿señora…?

-Page, Kristen Page

-Señora Page- asentí con la cabeza- Bueno, con permiso- dije saliendo de la presencia de las dos mujeres, me di cuenta de que me siguieron con la mirada hasta la puerta, y después se giraron la una hacia la otra y ya no vi nada más. Ella debe ser la madre de Lily.

-Emma, ¿ya despierta?

-Buenos días, señorita Mills- la saludé caminando hacia ella, que llevaba a la pequeña en los brazos

-Emma, ya te dije que podías llamarme Zelena- dijo pasándome a la niña

-¿Te despertaste temprano, Hope?- dije besándole su cabecita -¿Vamos a desayunar?- ella se restregó los ojitos

-Hoy se ha despertado temprano, ¿me acompañas, Emma? Así mi hija desayuna conmigo.

-Claro- la acompañé y entramos en la sala donde sería servido el desayuno, la mesa ya estaba repleta de frutas, galletas y panes, senté a Hope en su sillita y yo me senté enfrente. Cogí su tazón y lo llené de leche, después un pan y lo partí en varios trozos pequeños en un plato, la pequeña ya estaba con la boca abierta.

-Buenos días Zelena- una voz me hizo apartar la atención de Hope y miré hacia aquellos ojos castaños -¿Hope ya está despierta?- dijo caminando hacia nuestra dirección, miró a la pequeña y sonrió, una sonrisa hermosa, beso el cabello de la bebé y acarició su mejilla –Buenos días princesa- Hope sonrió, cogió un pedazo de pan de su plato y lo extendió hacia la mujer que abrió la boca y dejó que la pequeña le diera el pan –Está delicioso.

-Regina, esta es Emma, la niñera de Hope- dijo Zelena y me miró y percibí que su sonrisa había desaparecido.

-La he conocido esta mañana en la cocina- se giró hacia la hermana- Zelena, ya me voy al hospital con Kristen. Necesitamos resolver aquel asunto, avisa a Lily para que esté allí a las 03:00, queremos hablar con ella.

-¿Crees que una reunión la va a convencer?- Zelena rio- Lo dudo mucho

-Solo dale el recado, por favor, estoy atrasada, ciao- dijo saliendo y dejándome sola con Zelena y Hope.

-Es seria, pero cuando la conoces mejor, es menos estirada- dijo riendo- Emma, tengo que irme, ciao mi ángel- le dio un beso a la hija y salió

Terminé de darle el desayuno a Hope y subí para bañarla. Nuestro día fue tranquilo, Hope era una niña serena, fácil de cuidar. En mi tiempo libre, que era la hora en que ella se daba su siesta, fui a hacer unas búsquedas en Internet sobre bebés, me quedé leyendo hasta que Hope despertó, nos quedamos en su zona de juego hasta la hora de cenar.

Después de cenar, subí y le di otro baño, estaba exhausta, se restregaba los ojitos todo el rato, la acurruqué en mis brazos y pronto se quedó dormida. La coloqué en su cama y miré el reloj, ya eran las 08:17, cuando Zelena entró en el cuarto.

-Hola Emma-  miró a la hija en la cuna -¿Te ha dado mucho trabajo?

-No, es tranquila, Zelena, tengo que irme pues hoy no duerno aquí, pero mañana estaré antes de las siete.

-Ok, Emma, gracias- salí del cuarto y me fui a casa, hoy estaría en el club. Conduje lo más rápido posible, llegué a casa a las 09:30.

-Hola Ruby- dije tirando las llaves encima de la mesita de la sala

-Hola Emma. Entonces, ¿cómo va el trabajo en la mansión?

-Bien. Busqué algunas cosas sobre bebés en Internet- ella rio- ¿Qué?

-Nada. Sigue

-Solo eso, ella es tranquila

-¿Y ya conociste a la madre de Neal?

-Sí- dije entrando en el cuarto, sacándome la ropa para tomar una ducha

-Venga, cuéntame

-No hay nada que contar

-Sí hay- insistió

-Es muy reservada, seria. Solo eso

-Ya- terminé mi baño y me puse unos pantalones y una blusa dejando mis cabellos sueltos y Ruby me obligó a ponerme maquillaje, me puse un poco de perfume, y  ya estaba lista. Esperé a que Ruby se arreglara. A las 11 estábamos en el club.

-¿August?- Ruby lo llamó y él vino hacia nosotras

-Hola princesa- dijo dándole un piquito –Emma- me saludó –Emma, ¿puede estar hoy en la barra con Ruby? Solo vais a bailar el sábado y el domingo, hablé con mi padre, y tendrás la misma rutina que Ruby, ¿puede ser? Jueves y viernes en el bar y sábado y domingo en el baile.

-Gracias, August

-Ven, Emma, vamos a comenzar…

La noche fue agitada en el bar, trabajé sirviendo bebidas, Ruby me enseñó bastante, era menos cansado que bailar.

 

La semana se pasó rápido, iba a trabajar a la mansión y de la mansión iba al club, solo veía a Zelena, ni a Lily veía, escuché decir que desde el jueves estaba de viaje.

En mi día libre, ensayé con Ruby y descansé un poco, los fines de semana eran movidos. Ya era lunes por la tarde, estaba en el jardín con Hope jugando con algunos juguetes y Graham estaba observándonos, cuando de repente lo miré y lo vi corriendo, lo seguí con la mirada y vi un coche, de su interior salía la señora Mills, con una pierna escayolada. Él la ayudó a salir del coche y entrar en la casa, cogí a la pequeña en mis brazos y recogí las cosas, y entré dentro con ella.

Hice el mismo ritual de siempre. Bañé a la pequeña y la puse a dormir y gracias a los cielos, rápidamente cogió el sueño. Encendí el intercomunicador y puse uno de los aparatos en mi bolsillo de los shorts, dejé la puerta entornada y eché a andar para bajar las escaleras cuando escuché un gemido, un gemido de dolor.

-Granny. Granny, venga aquí…¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que gritar? Incompetentes- llamé a la puerta –Entre Granny- yo decidí entrar, miré adentro del cuarto y a la mujer que estaba acostada en la cama, ella me encaró -¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?

-Disculpe, señora, acabo de dejar durmiendo a Hope, estaba pasando por aquí y la escuché llamando a Granny, entonces vine a ver si necesitaba algo.

-Vale. Llame a Granny por mí

-Señora, puedo ayudarla en lo que necesite, no tengo nada que hacer hasta que Hope se despierte.

-Llame a Granny, por favor- bajé y busqué a Granny, y me di cuenta de que no estaba en la casa.

-Señora- dije llamando a la puerta. Y entré –Granny ha salido

-Me olvidé de que hoy iba a ver a la nieta. Bueno, entonces usted mismo valdrá. Tengo hambre y me gustaría que me ayudara a ponerme sentada.

-Claro- fui hasta ella y la ayudé a sentarse, coloqué algunas almohadas en su espalda para que se sintiera cómoda –Puedo prepararle algo de comer, si quiere. ¿Qué le gusta comer?

-Solo quisiera un café, por favor

-Ok. Ya vuelvo señora Mills- dije saliendo del cuarto y bajando a la cocina. Preparé su café, y lo puse en una bandeja con algunas cosas para picar y se lo llevé -¿Señora?- dije abriendo la puerta, fui hasta ella y lo puse la bandeja en el regazo.

-Solo pedí un café, señorita Swan y no todo esto

-Disculpe, señora Mills, pero ya es la hora de la merienda, pensé que le gustaría comer algo. Disculpe, pero no tiene por qué ser grosera conmigo.

-¿Qué?- me preguntó con un semblante serio, tragué en seco y saqué valor de donde no tenía

-Disculpe por lo que he hecho, pero no tiene por qué ser grosera conmigo, solo quiero ayudarla- hice una pausa y ella siguió mirándome –Granny no está aquí y soy la única persona que de momento está

-Está bien. Ok. Muchas gracias- ella me siguió mirando -¿Se va a quedar ahí parada?

-¿Quiere algo más?

-No, puede irse, si necesito algo, la llamo

-Señora, ¿puedo saber cómo se hirió?

-Esta mañana me caí por la escalera y me torcí el pie, tendré que quedarme en casa unos días.

-Entiendo. Que se mejore- salió del cuarto

Fui a la cocina y me tomé un vaso de jugo. Cuando acabé, decidí ir a ver si ella necesitaba algo, podía mostrarse grosera conmigo, pero sabía que no era así, sabía que no. Llamé a la puerta y ella me dio permiso para entrar, entré y recogí la bandeja.

-Granny no vendrá, hoy es su día libre y mi socia ha salido de viaje de negocios esta mañana, mi hermana está resolviendo problemas en el hospital, así que, ¿puede ayudarme?

-Claro, señora Mills. ¿Qué necesita?

-Me gustaría que me ayudara llegar al baño, necesito tomar una ducha, pero solo déjeme allí, yo ya me las apaño- asentí. Cogí la silla de ruedas y la senté, empujé la silla hasta el baño, ni tengo que decir cuán grande era. Le abrí el grifo del agua caliente y salí del baño para dejarla sola, en privacidad.

La esperé en el cuarto y aproveché para observarlo, enorme, con varias fotos de ella y de Neal, vi fotos de ella más joven con un bebé en los brazos, él de mayor, y con él más adulto. Escuché que cerraba el grifo del agua y me acerqué a la puerta.

-Señora, ¿quiere ayuda?

-No, gracias- dijo, pero enseguida la escuché gritar. Inmediatamente entré en el baño y me la encontré en el suelo, solo con la ropa interior. Cogí el albornoz y la cubrí ayudándola a levantarse. La senté en la silla.

-¿Está bien? ¿Se hizo daño?

-No. No me he hecho daño, solo me resbalé, no consigo mover la pierna, ¿puede ponerme en la cama, por favor, y dejarme sola?

-Sí, señora- la llevé al cuarto y la recosté en la cama. Salí del cuarto y me fui a la habitación de Hope, la pequeña aún estaba durmiendo. Me senté en el sillón y cogí mi móvil. Escuché golpes en la puerta y cuando miré, vi que era Zelena –Buenas tarde, señora. Ha llegado temprano- dije confirmando la hora en el móvil.

-Sí, Emma. Mi hermana sufrió un accidente y he llegado antes, ya que Granny no iba a estar. A Regina no le gusta mucho depender de nadie y no llamaría a los otros empleados.

-Entiendo. Pasé por su puerta y la escuché llamando a Granny, entonces le pregunté si quería ayuda, le hice un café y la dejé en el baño. Creo que intentó sentarse en la silla y acabó resbalándose, la ayudé y ahora está acostada- le conté lo que había ocurrido.

-Muchas gracias, Emma. Perdona si mi hermana fue grosera contigo en algún momento.

-Sin problemas- escuchamos el lloro de Hope –Miren quién despertó- fui hasta la cuna y la cogí en brazos -¿Aún quiere que la bañé y le dé de cenar yo?

-Sí, Emma, por favor, tengo que cuidar de Regina

-Ok- ella besó a la hija y salió del cuarto. Bañé a Hope y le di de cenar, después subí con la pequeña a su habitación y le puse el pijama del elefantito rosa. Estaba linda con él.

Zelena entró en el cuarto y me dijo que iba a tomar un baño y que Regina me llamaba para que le llevara a Hope, quería jugar un poco con la sobrina. Hice lo que ella me pidió, cogí a la bebé en mis brazos y me dirigí al cuarto de Regina, llamé a la puerta y escuché su permiso para entrar.

-Buenas noches, señora Mills. Traigo a la pequeña

-Hola mi princesa- dijo extendiendo las manos para cogerla -¿Cómo estás mi muñeca?- Hope le sonrió ya en sus brazos. Llenó a la bebé de besos y acarició la parte alta de su cabeza, me quedé mirándola, realmente Regina Mills era diferente tras esa pose de mujer dura y mandona, era cariñosa y sonreía mucho. Me quedé parada cerca de la puerta mirando cómo las dos jugaban –Estás linda con este pijama, mi elefantita color de rosa- besó más a la pequeña que se reía a carcajadas –Señorita Swan, puede sentarse en el sillón, es mejor que quedarse de pie- Hope me miró

-Su…su…an- Regina y yo la miramos

-¿Qué dices bebé? ¿Estás diciendo Swan?

-Su…an- Regina la miró con cara de enfadada

-Hope Mills, estoy intentando enseñarte a decir mi nombre desde hace meses ¿y vas y dices Swan?- hope sonrió e intentó hablar de nuevo. Regina acabó riendo, Zelena entró en el cuarto

-¿Hermana? Tengo que hablar contigo

-Hope ha hablado

-Sí. Ya sabe decir mamá, Lily, si no trabajaras tanto lo verías – dijo sentándose en la cama. Y Regina la miró enfadada

-Ha dicho Swan. Estoy intentando enseñarle a decir mi nombre hace meses y la niñera llega y en una semana ya dice su nombre- se quejó, yo intenté no echarme a reír

-En verdad, solo debe haber repetido lo que tú has dicho, porque si ella fuera a llamar a Emma, diría Emma y no Swan, solo tú la llamas así.

-Da igual- se encogió de hombros- Usted, niñera- señaló para mí- En el tiempo libre de Hope enséñele a decir Regina.

-Hermanita, deja de ser autoritaria, Hope lo dirá cuando se sienta a gusto, ahora dame a mi elefantito color de rosa  que hoy la pondré yo a dormir- Regina le entregó al bebé y yo me levanté

-Bueno, yo me voy. Buenas noches señora Mills, señorita Mills

-Emma, ya dije que es Zelena

-Ok. Buenas noches, Zelena. Buenas noches, Hope- me acerqué a la bebé y le di un beso en su cabeza- Si necesitan algo, estaré en mi cuarto, con permiso- Salí y bajé al piso de abajo. Me encontré con Granny en la cocina, me serví mi cena y me senté en la mesa con ella.

-¿Todo bien, Granny? Parece preocupada

-Cosas personales, muchacha

-Entiendo. No se preocupe, todo se resolverá- cenamos en silencio, terminé mi plato y me fui a mi cuarto. Tomé una ducha y me acosté, estaba cansada, Regina con aquellas maneras autoritarias incluso es divertida. Conquistaré la confianza de aquella mujer.

**Regina Mills**

Todo estaba saliendo mal hoy. Me arrastré hacia el trabajo, algunos contratos no habían sido firmados, algunos clientes se habían echado para atrás. Hoy definitivamente no era mi día. Estaba sentada en mi mesa con una taza de café a mi lado.

 _“no puedo creerme que Lily haya dicho que necesitaba pensarlo_ ” Sí, la semana pasada, Kristen y yo le habíamos pedido a Lily que se hiciera la inseminación y ella dijo que necesitaba pensarlo, ese mismo día salió de viaje hacia Italia y hasta ahora nada.

-¿Hermanita?- miré al frente y vi a Zelena  -¿Todo bien?

-No, Zelena. Tenías razón

-¿Sobre qué? –me preguntó frunciendo el ceño

-Lily dijo que necesitaba pensarlo

-¿Lo de la inseminación?- asentí con la cabeza –Wow, ¿por eso salió de viaje?

-Exactamente

-Relájate, Regina. La cogisteis por sorpresa, es normal esa actitud.

-Ya no sé qué pensar

-Hermana, ¿qué te parece Emma?

-¿Tu niñera?- asintió con la cabeza –Medio torpe, ¿por qué?

-A Hope le gusta- se encogió de hombros

-¿Y? Hope es un bebé, no sabe lo que está bien o lo que está mal. Pero, ¿estás pensando en despedirla?

-No, Regina. Solo quería saber. Quería avisarte que dentro de dos días saldré de viaje

-¿Qué?- me cogió por sorpresa

-Mamá no está bien, y como no sueltas este trabajo por nada, voy a Italia a visitarla- la miré con cara fea –Regina, no pongas esa cara, salgo el miércoles y vuelvo el domingo.

-¿Y Hope?

-No te preocupes, me llevaré a mi hija

-¿Y la niñera?

-No voy a llevarme a Emma a Italia, Regina, creo que le daré unos días libres

-Hum, ok. Kristen y yo nos encargaremos de todo por aquí.

-Sé que sí. Gracias hermana- dijo y salió

Centré mi atención en mis papeles, después de un rato me di cuenta de que mi café se había acabado, decidí bajar a coger más, dejé las cosas en la mesa y salí de mi despacho. Como en el piso de abajo había una máquina, decidí bajar por las escaleras, y para mi mala suerte, acabé resbalándome y rodando escaleras abajo.

Me desperté y estaba acostada en una cama del Hospital.

-¿Hermanita? ¿Cómo estás?

-Con dolores, ¿qué pasó?

-Te encontramos desmayada en la escalera

-Creo que me resbalé y acabé cayendo, no sé

-Te han enyesado el pie, has tenido una leve torcedura, y fue necesario, tendrás que quedarte de reposo unos días.

-¿Qué?- miré mi pie y lo vi todo cubierto con aquel yeso blanco- No me lo puedo creer. Pero, ¿y el Hospital? Tú viajarás el miércoles

-Lo sé. Si quieres puedo aplazarlo

-No. Ve a cuidar de mamá, yo puedo quedarme en casa con Granny

-Pensé en pedirle a Emma que te ayudara en estos días

-Ni pensarlo- repliqué, solo con pensar en aquella torpe muchacha intentando cuidarme, mi cuerpo se estremecía

-¿Por qué Regina? ¿Cuál es el problema con Emma?

-Problema ninguno. Solo que no la conozco y es tu niñera, no la mía.

-¿Crees que Granny tiene edad para estar cumpliéndote tus caprichos? ¿Para subir y bajar aquellas escaleras cada dos por tres?

-Sí- dije intentando parecer convincente- Quiero ir a casa. Tengo sueño

-Son los analgésicos. Ve a casa, yo resuelvo las cosas aquí e intento llegar temprano. Voy a llamar a Josh- dijo saliendo por la puerta. Un momento después, mi chofer llegó, me puso en una silla de ruedas y dejé el hospital.

Al llegar a casa, vi a Emma jugando con Hope en el jardín. Josh y Graham me subieron a mi cuarto y me colocaron en la cama. Después de un rato, escuché a mi barriga gruñir. Recordé que no había almorzado, llamé a Granny y no respondió, escuché ruidos en la puerta y era Emma, me preguntó si quería ayuda, le pedí que me sentara y trajera un café. Así lo hizo. Cuando volvió, vi que tenía una bandeja con varias cosas para comer. Hablé con ella y me pidió disculpas, diciéndome que no tenía por qué ser grosera. No la conozco bien y ¿ya se cree que puede hablar así conmigo? Y mi hermana aún quiere que se quede conmigo. Es la única que demuestra no tenerme miedo, quiero decir de las empleadas, Granny es como mi madre, entonces no cuenta, pero las otras, hasta en el Hospital me tratan con más respeto que ella.

Decidí tomar un baño y Emma me ayudó, le pedí que saliera y conseguí quitarme la ropa y tomar un baño, pude salir y secarme y ponerme la ropa interior, pero acabé sentándome en falso en la silla, y caí. Enseguida Emma entró a ayudarme. Cuando me colocó en la cama, le pedí que saliera, y acabé quedándome dormida.

Me desperté y me encontré a Zelena frente a mí

-Buenas tardes

-Pensé que ya era de noche. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine antes para cuidar de ti

-¿Y el Hospital?

-Regina, está Kristen y otras personas para encargarse de él. No te preocupes. Llamé a mamá, le dije lo de tu accidente y me dijo que me quedara a cuidarte.

-No es necesario, Zelena, puedes irte a Italia. Son solo unos días, estaré bien- intenté parece convincente –Emma me cuidará- ella arqueó la ceja

-¿Cómo?- preguntó

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué has dicho, Regina?

-¿Que estaré bien?- intenté fingir que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando

-La segunda parte

-No sé- Mentí

-¿Dijiste que Emma te cuidará?

-Quizás- ella me miró y una sonrisa brotó en sus labios –No me mires así- respiré hondo –Esa muchacha me irrita, pero no tengo otra opción, y aún no he hablado con ella.

-¿Estás segura de que te irrita o es que tú ordenas demasiado?- me provocó

-Ella parece no tener miedo, no es igual a las demás

-Es diferente, necesita el empleo y por eso no se va a rendir tan fácil, y si realmente le vas a pedir que se quede contigo estos días, sé simpática- mandó –No quiero perder otra niñera, y Emma es muy buena

-Vale. ¿Me traes a Hope? Echo de  menos a mi princesa

-Claro, le voy a decir a Emma que te la traiga- reviré los ojos

Unos instantes después, Emma apareció con mi sobrina, jugué un poco con ella y Emma no apartaba los ojos de nosotras, quizás no sea tan malo tenerla cerca. Es más, solo me va a ayudar. Y debe ser más fácil que cuidar de Hope.

Continué jugando con mi princesa, hasta que escuché que pronunciaba Swan, ¿de verdad que no dice tita y dice Swan? Mi hermana entró en el cuarto y parecía reírse de mí. Le pedí a Emma que le enseñara a mi pequeña a decir mi nombre y mi hermana me reprendió. Zelena le dijo que podía irse y ella salió del cuarto.

-¿Tienes que ser tan arrogante?- me reclamó

-No he sido arrogante- dije

-Claro, ni un poco. Escucha, Regina- comenzó el sermón- Si vas a querer que Emma te cuide estos días, sé más simpática, porque si pierdo otra niñera por tu culpa, tú cuidarás de Hope- me advirtió

-Vale, Zelena, lo intentaré, sabes que no soy muy abierta con las personas de fuera.

-Pues inténtalo, ¿cuándo hablarás con ella?

-Mañana. Mañana hablaré con la señorita Swan- Zelena se rio de la forma en que cómo lo digo

-Puedes llamarla Emma

-Eso ya es pedir demasiado. Mañana hablo con la señorita Swan.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Regina**

Ya eran las tres de la tarde y nada de la señorita Swan. Zelena me llamó temprano para decirme que estaba resolviendo cosas en el hospital para poder salir de viaje al día siguiente por la mañana. Me obligó a hablar con Emma.

Cogí el móvil y llamé a Josh, que rápidamente vino, le pregunté dónde estaba la señorita Swan, y me dijo que estaba en el jardín jugando con Hope. Le pedí que me bajara, y así lo hizo, bajó la silla de rueda y después me bajó en sus brazos. Granny estaba pasando por la sala.

-¿Necesita algo, señora Mills?

-No Granny, no se preocupe, voy al jardín, tengo que hablar con la señorita Swan

-¿A usted le gusta esa muchacha?

-¿Cómo?-Pregunté frunciendo el ceño

-¿Si le gusta el trabajo que está haciendo?

-Ah, bueno, cuida muy bien de Hope, y eso es lo que importa, ¿por qué Granny?

-Habla demasiado, no sé cómo la pequeña aguanta aquella voz mareante todo el rato

-¿Tiene celos, Granny?- pregunté y ella reviró los ojos

-Claro que no, señora, ella apenas es una muchacha y…

-Granny, no tiene por qué tener celos de la niñera- dije sonriendo y escuché la risa ahogada de Josh

-Bueno, señora, voy a trabajar. Si necesita algo, solo llámeme

-Voy al jardín, tengo que hablar con la señorita Swan- ella me miró arqueando la ceja –Zelena saldrá de viaje mañana con Hope, así que le voy a pedir a Swan que me cuide estos días- ella resopló

-Yo puedo cuidarla, señora

-Granny, ya hace muchas cosas, y estar subiendo y bajando escaleras, ayudarme a levantarme no es algo saludable para usted.

-¿Estoy demasiado vieja para eso, señora?

-Granny, me preocupo por su salud, solo eso. Josh, lléveme por favor- ella se fue a la cocina y Josh me llevó al jardín.

-No le cae bien la chica- dijo él y yo sonreí, miré hacia el frente y vi a Emma sentada con Hope delante de mi manzano.

-Acérquese lentamente, Josh- llegamos cerca de Emma y la escuché hablando

-Vamos, Hope, es fácil, Regina, Re-gi-na- la escuché decir y Hope decía que no con la cabeza –Eres testaruda, pequeña, te pareces a tu ti..- no la dejé acabar la frase.

-Con permiso- dije y vi cómo su cuerpo daba un pequeño salto, asustada

-Señora Mills, no la vi

-Me he dado cuenta, señorita Swan- miré a Josh- Josh, por favor, siénteme en la tela- así lo hizo. Ya sentada en el suelo, dispensé a Josh y agarré la manita de Hope –Escuché lo que ha dicho.

-Señora Mills, no quise ser…

-¿Ella no quiere decir ni nombre, verdad?- pregunté y ella suspiró, parecía aliviada, sonreí ante sus maneras inocentes al creer que yo no la había escuchado –Hope es testaruda, a veces parece que es mi hija, pues se parece a mí- ella desorbitó los ojos

-¿Us…ted escuchó? Discúlpeme, yo…

-No se preocupe, señorita Swan- dije y continué jugando con Hope, entonces ella también comenzó a jugar con los peluches de panda, estábamos tan concentradas en Hope que ni nos dimos cuenta de la llegada de mi hermana.

-Buenas tardes, Emma. Hola, hermanita

-Hola Zelena- dijo Emma

-¿Ya hablaste con ella, hermanita?

-Aún no Zelena- Emma me miró y Zelena comenzó a hablar

-Emma, mañana por la mañana saldré de viaje con Hope, voy a visitar a mi madre a Italia, por eso estoy en casa temprano, voy a terminar de preparar las maletas, me gustaría que me ayudarás a preparar las cosas de Hope.

-Claro- dijo ella y mi hermana cogió a Hope

-Emma, voy a subir a Hope, ¿puedes ayudar a Regina?

-Claro- contestó, mientras Zelena se iba con Hope en los brazos

-Hasta dentro de poco- dijo, guiñándome un ojo y yo puse los míos en blanco

-Señorita Swan, tengo que hablar con usted- dije y ella me miró con aquella inmensidad verde que eran sus ojos –Como mi hermana acaba de decir, mañana saldrá de viaje y yo estoy en este estado, no puedo ni levantarme de la cama sola. Como ella regresará el domingo, me gustaría saber si usted me puede hacer compañía. Ayudarme con las cosas del día a día- creo que estaba hablando demasiado rápido porque ella aún me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos –Granny ya no tiene disposición ni salud para cuidarme, mi socia estará con las cosas del hospital- suspiré- En fin, señorita Swan, ¿puede echarme una mano hasta que mi hermana regrese? Le pagaré por esto.

-Puedo quedarme, sí, señora Mills

-Ok, mañana a la misma hora en que suele cuidar de Hope

-Claro- dijo levantándose –Tengo que ayudar a Zelena, ¿quiere entrar?

-Sí- dije y ella me ayudó a sentarme en la silla. Entramos en la casa y Josh me llevó al cuarto de Zelena, que ya estaba terminando de hacer sus maletas.

-Emma, la maleta de Hope está en su armario, coge la grande y pon algunas prendas de frío.

-Zelena, allá no hará frío, no seas exagerada.

-Puedes meter lo que te he dicho, Emma, pijamas, peluches, toallas y esas cosas- Emma asintió con la cabeza y salió del cuarto, yo me quedé jugando con Hope –Entonces, ¿has hablado con ella?

-Sí, Zelena y ha aceptado- la miré- y quita esa sonrisa de tu cara. ¿Qué estás pensando Zelena?

-Regina, ¿cuánto haces que no follas?

-¿Qué?

-Lo que has oído. ¿Hace cuanto que no follas, que no tienes sexo, Regina?

-Te he entendido, Zelena. No voy a hablar de mi vida sexual contigo- reviré los ojos –Espera. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

-No has respondido a mi pregunta

-No sé. ¿Algunos días?- ¿a dónde quería llegar esta loca?

-¿Quién fue la última persona?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- ya me estaba irritando

-Responde

-Kristen

-¿QUÉ?- preguntó gritando -¿Aún te acuestas con tu socia? Pensé que lo habíais dejado cuando Neal os pillo en tu despacho.

-No me recuerdes eso. Fue embarazoso.

-¿No fue hace tres años?

-Más o menos

-¿No follas desde hace tres años?

-No, ya te lo he dicho, algunos días. ¿Por qué?

-Creo que necesitas sexo. Podrías aprovechar que Emma va a ayudarte para que te ayude con eso.

-No seas ridícula, Zelena, es tu niñera, y es una niña

-Emma no es una niña. ¿Ya viste ese cuerpo?

-Pensé que eras hetero, hermanita

-Después de Robin, ando pensando en eso- sonrió sin gracia

-Robin fue un estúpido

-Lo sé, pero estoy bien. Al final, no lo necesito para cuidar de mi pequeña.

-Eso lo sé. Y lo que tienes que saber es que puedes contar conmigo

-Gracias. Entonces, ¿has tenido noticias de Lily?

-Aún no. Odio admitir eso, pero creo que tenías razón

-Ya lo sabía- dijo sonriendo haciéndome revirar los ojos

-Convencida- me abrazó

-Pero deja de acostarte con tu socia y busca a alguien

-¿Alguien tipo tu niñera?- me soltó y me miró

-Exactamente. Ya veo un avance por ahí, hermanita

-Zelena, estaba bromeando. No voy a acostarme con tu niñera, y tampoco voy a acostarme más con Kristen

-¿Por qué no?

-Pensé que estarías feliz al saberlo

-Lo estoy, pero tengo curiosidad, al final, ¿folláis desde hace cuánto? ¿Unos diez años?

-Sí, por ahí

-¿Por qué no tienes una relación seria con ella?

-Porque no es serio, Zelena, solo es sexo, y Kristen está saliendo con alguien

-¿Por eso ya no folláis desde hace unos días?

-Exactamente

-Aún pienso que deberías acostarte con Emma. ¿Ya viste esos brazos?

-Zelena estás loca- dije revirando los ojos

 

**Emma**

Terminé de hacer la maleta de Hope, después le di de cenar y la bañé, y me quedé jugando un poco con ella hasta que apareció Zelena.

-Emma, puedes ir a cenar, yo dormiré a Hope. Mañana puedes despertarte más tarde si quieres

-Ok, gracias Zelena

-Emma- me giré hacia ella –Ten paciencia con Regina, es autoritaria, un poco grosera, pero es para protegerse

-Tendré paciencia, sí, cuidaré bien de tu hermana, no te preocupes.

-Gracias- dijo ella y yo salí del cuarto. Bajé y me preparé mi cena, ya estaba acostumbrada a cenar sola desde que mis padres habían muerto, Killian nunca cenaba conmigo. Killian, hacía un tiempo que no pensaba en él, ¿qué estaría haciendo? No sé por qué pensaba en él, ya no sentía nada por él.

Terminé de comer y lavé lo que había ensuciado, si no, Granny me mataría por la mañana. Me fui a mi cuarto y tomé una ducha fría, me puse un short de pijama de patitos y una blusa fina, ambos cortos, hacía mucho calor, me eché en la cama y cogí mi móvil para ver qué hora era, y en ese momento comenzó a sonar.

-Diga

-¿Señorita Swan?- ¿Regina llamándome?

-¿Sí?

-¿Puede venir a mi habitación? Estoy llamando a Zelena, pero no atiende

-Claro. Ya subo- cerré la llamada, salí de la cama y me dirigí al cuarto de Regina. Llamé a la puerta y la escuché darme permiso para entrar. Así lo hice y la vi en la cama con un camisón que parecía más corto que mi corto pijama.

-¿Sucedió algo, señora Mills?

-Disculpe, señorita Swan, sé que solo me ayudaría mañana, pero es que necesito ir al baño. Dijo ella y parecía avergonzada, me acerqué a ella, la cogí de la mano y puse la otra en su cintura, apreté un poco y ella soltó un suspiro que me estremeció.

-¿Le he hecho daño?- pregunté mirándola, ella también me miraba

-No, es que necesito mucho ir al baño.

-Claro, ¿quiere ir andando o en la silla?

-Puede ser andando mismo- la fui ayudando hasta llegar al baño, ella se apoyó en la pared –Puede esperar aquí, señorita Swan, la llamo

-¿Está segura?

-Sí- dijo y cerró la puerta, dos minutos después la puerta se abrió y cogí de nuevo su mano y la agarré por la cintura para llevarla otra vez a su cama, recostándola.

-¿Necesita algo más, señora Mills?

-No, señorita Swan. Gracias, y una vez más discúlpeme

-Sin problemas, ya que me quedaré con usted mañana, ¿a qué hora  le gustaría que viniera?

-A las 08:00, pero yo la llamo

-Ok. Buenas noches, señora Mills- dije y salí del cuarto. Entré en mi habitación, me acosté y me giré a un lado, cerrando los ojos. Lo que vino a mi cabeza era yo agarrando a Regina por la cintura y ella suspirando. Abrí los ojos y moví la cabeza, no podía pensar en ella, no tengo ni por qué pensar en ella.

 

Me desperté a las siete, tomé una ducha, me puse unos shorts vaqueros y una camiseta negra ceñida, fui a la cocina a desayunar y allí estaba Granny.

-Buenos días Granny

-Jovencita, la señorita Zelena ya se fue con la pequeña. Yo estoy saliendo para el mercado con Graham, prepara el desayuno de la señora Mills y llévaselo. Ciao- dijo saliendo apresada.

-Pero…- ya había salido. Ni sabía lo que a Regina le gustaba comer. Me levanté de la silla y cogí la mesita del desayuno, Granny ya había hecho el café, así que serví un poco en una taza, coloqué en un pequeño cuenco algunos terrones de azúcar, puse algunos panes, quesos, tostadas y manzanas. Alguna de estas cosas tendría que gustarle, coloqué una botella de agua también y leche, creo que eso bastaría. Intenté equilibrar la bandeja con mucho cuidado para no caerme. Subí las escaleras lo más despacio posible.

Llegué a su cuarto y llamé a la puerta, esperé algunos segundos y llamé de nuevo, y otra vez, cuando iba a llamar una cuarta vez, la escuché autorizándome a  entrar. Entré despacio, el cuarto estaba poco iluminado, pero aún así conseguí ver a Regina, estaba acostada con las manos en la cara.

-Buenos días, señora Mills. ¿Dónde pongo la bandeja del desayuno?

-Buenos días. Señorita Swan, ¿puede disculparme? Necesito hacerme mi higiene matinal.

-Señora Mills, creo que necesita mi ayuda para eso.

-Y yo creo que no tiene por qué meterse- respondió de mal humor

-Creo que me necesita hasta para ir al baño, así que debería tratarme con menos arrogancia y grosería. Pero ya que quiere hacerlo todo sola, muy bien, me voy- me retiré y cerré la puerta.

**Regina**

No había dormido bien esa noche, la escayola en el pie me molestaba. Conseguí pegar ojo después de que Zelena se marchara, entró en mi cuarto, me dio un beso, yo le di un beso a Hope y volví a dormir, o mejor, intentarlo, porque después de lo que me parecieron cinco minutos, escuché golpes insistentes en la puerta. Autoricé la entrada, debía ser la señorita Swan. Ella entró con una bandeja de desayuno en las manos, cubrí mi rostro, había luz, y aunque tengo una gran autoestima, no me creía la mujer más guapa cuando despertaba.

-Buenos días, señora Mills- habló- ¿Dónde pongo la bandeja del desayuno?

-Buenos días. Señorita Swan, ¿puede disculparme? Necesito hacerme mi higiene matinal- estaba avergonzada de que me viera así, no sé por qué, a fin de cuentas no la conocía.

-Señora Mills, creo que necesita mi ayuda para eso- dijo y eso me irritó

-Y yo creo que no tiene por qué meterse- dije

-Creo que me necesita hasta para ir al baño, así que debería tratarme con menos arrogancia y grosería. Pero ya que quiere hacerlo todo solo, muy bien, me voy- se retiró y cerró la puerta.

-Pero, joder- dije mirando la puerta cerrada, realmente la necesitaba, no iba a dejar que Josh me viera con aquella ropa minúscula, Granny no podría levantarme, maldita la hora en que Zelena se había ido a Italia y Kristen a trabajar, solo me quedaba la señorita Swan. Tenía que levantarme, desayunar, arreglarme, y necesitaría su ayuda. ¿He sido algo grosera? Quizás, pero no había dormido nada, estaba cansada, pero reconozco que me había equivocado con ella, estaba intentando ayudar, me tragué todo mi orgullo y cogí el móvil, marqué su número y esperé a que diera tono.

-Señorita Swan, ¿puede venir? Necesito su ayuda- suspiré- por favor.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Regina**

Esperé a la señorita Swan mirando la bandeja que tenía delante, mi estómago comenzó a gruñir. Escuché golpes a la puerta y autoricé su entrada. Ella entró, entrecerró la puerta y se detuvo a mi lado de la cama, se quedó mirándome sin decir nada.

-Discúlpeme por ser grosera, señorita Swan, pero no estoy acostumbrada a depender de nadie.

-Ok, señora Mills, pero entienda también que yo solo quiero ayudar.

-Ok. ¿Puede llevarme al baño?- pregunté y extendió su mano hacia mí, la agarré y su otra mano agarró mi cintura con firmeza, sentí su cálido aliento en mi cuello y me estremecí soltando rápidamente un suspiro.

-¿Está todo bien, señora Mills?

-Sí- llegamos al baño y me senté en un taburete frente al lavabo, comencé a lavarme, miré por el espejo y vi a Emma de pie, apoyada en la puerta. Me quedé observándola, llevaba un short vaquero y una camiseta, recordé lo que Zelena me dijo y miré sus brazos, su cuerpo, debía entrenar, y mucho.  Mis pensamientos viajaron hasta el día anterior cuando la llamé y estaba con un corto pijama, intenté no reparar en ello, pero fue imposible, Emma era una muchacha muy bonita y yo, bueno, los ojos son golosos.

-¿Señora Mills? ¿Regina?- sentí a Emma tocarme un brazo

-¿Sí?- pregunté perdida

-¿Todo bien? Se quedó mirando al espejo sin parpadear

-Estoy bien- me desperté de mis pensamientos, parpadeé algunas veces intentando recomponerme -¿Me hace un favor? ¿Puede coger mi albornoz del vestidor? Voy a tomar un baño antes de desayunar.

-Por supuesto- dijo  mientras salía, recogí mi cabello en un moño mal hecho, y Emma apareció de nuevo -¿Quiere ayuda para…bueno para llegar a la ducha?- aquello era embarazoso, a fin de cuentas, no la conocía bien y tendría que ayudarme a tomar el baño

-Solo déjeme dentro de la cabina, yo puedo mantener el equilibrio, puede dejar el albornoz aquí al lado, así cuando termine me cubro y la llamo.

-Ok- hizo lo que le pedí y salió del baño. Se quedó pegada a la puerta, esperando a que la llamara. Abrí la ducha y me quité el camisón y las braguitas, me fui mojando poco a poco, ya que no podría mojar el yeso. Terminé de bañarme, cerré el grifo y cogí el albornoz.

-Señorita Swan, puede entrar- entró y de nuevo me cogió una mano y la otra en mi cintura. Me llevó al cuarto y me sentó en la cama.

-¿Necesita algo más? ¿Quiere que me retire?

-No, señorita Swan, necesito que me saqué la ropa interior y lo que me voy a poner.

-Cla…claro- ella tartamudeó y vi que estaba tan incómoda como yo.

-Puede coger un vestido suelto en la primera puerta y mi ropa interior está en el cajón de abajo- ella se dirigió a mi vestidor, la escuché deslizando la puerta y enseguida, abriendo el cajón – Señorita Swan, coja una bragas cómodas, por favor- dije y la escuché decir un “Ok” algo tembloroso. Volvió con las prendas en las manos y me las dio, nuestras manos se tocaron y noté que ella suspiró, cogí las ropas y la dispensé para poder vestirme sola.

Aún sentada, pasé el albornoz por todo mi cuerpo para secarme, cogí el sujetador y me lo puse, con mucha dificultad conseguí ponerme las bragas, después el vestido, llamé de nuevo a Emma y ella entró, me ayudó a apoyarme en el cabecero de la cama y me colocó la mesita con mi desayuno.

-Realmente me ha preparado un copioso desayuno- dije intentando aliviar la tensión, a fin de cuentas me iba a cuidar los próximos días, así que tenía que intentar ser lo menos arrogante posible, si no, Zelena me mataría.

-Disculpe. No sabía lo que le gustaba comer, así que puse un poco de todo.

-¿Y Granny?- pregunté

-Salió, fue al mercado con Graham

-Ah- ella se quedó sentada en el sillón, delante de mí, mirándome comer. A veces, la pillaba mirando el cuarto, cuando terminé, la llamé y parecía que la señorita Swan estaba con la mente en otro lado. Observé y ella estaba mirando un cuadro en la pared, en realidad era una foto mía con Neal a comienzos de año en nuestro viaje a Dublín.

-¿Señorita Swan?- ella no respondió -¿Emma?- la llamé por su nombre y ella me miró y parpadeó una veces, vi una lágrima resbalar de sus ojos, que ella enseguida se secó

-Discúlpeme- dijo avergonzada levantándose y apartando la mesita. Agarré su brazo y ella me miró a los ojos

-¿Está…?- pregunté vacilante

-Sí, es solo…es…- las palabras murieron en su boca

-¿Neal?- pregunté y ella asintió con la cabeza -¿Conoció a Neal?- pregunté, y recordé vagamente que mi hermana algo me había dicho al respecto.

-Lo conocí, pero no por mucho tiempo.

-Nunca habló de usted

-Lo conocí un día antes de que saliera de viaje- me llevé la mano al labio, una lágrima huyó de mis ojos, yo no era de llorar frente a nadie, pero ese asunto aún me dejaba muy frágil, aún más sabiendo que Neal había pasado sus últimas horas con la muchacha que tenía delante, la muchacha con la que yo me mostraba arrogante.

-¿Puede contarme?- pedí

-Claro. Llevo esto a la cocina y subo.

-¿Podemos charlar en el jardín? Pídale a Josh que venga a buscarme y charlamos allí

-Ok.

 

La señorita Swan colocó una tela en el césped, Josh me ayudó a sentarme, apoyada en el manzano y Emma se sentó frente a mí, la miré a sus ojos y ella bajó la cabeza, suspiró

-Conocí a Neal en un cafetería- comenzó a contar –Se acercó a hablar conmigo, charlamos por un rato y después fuimos al hotel donde él estaba hospedado- arqueé las cejas, ¿se habrá acostado con mi hijo? Ella me miró y pareció leer mis pensamientos –Señora Mills, le puedo asegurar que no hicimos nada.

-Bueno, yo no…-respiré hondo- En verdad, sí lo he pensado, ¿puede contarme qué pasó? Por supuesto, si no le es una molestia

-Todo bien, señora Mills- ella se removió en su sitio, se sentía incómoda al hablar de eso, lo pude notar- Yo estaba huyendo de mi ex novio- habló demasiado rápido

-¿Perdón?

-Vivía con mi novio desde hacía unos menes, pues mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche poco tiempo atrás, la única persona que tenía era mi ex novio, así que fui a vivir con él- ella me encaraba- Era una persona buena, pero después se volvió un poco agresivo, y ese día me cansé y sencillamente huí, estaba en la cafetería y Neal apareció, habló conmigo y nos quedamos charlando un rato. Pagó mi comida, insistió mucho en ello- dijo a la defensiva –Y después fui al hotel con él, yo necesitaba un lugar para dormir, pues estaba sin dinero, sin nada, Neal parecía ser una buena persona, me llevó al hotel, cogió un cuarto para mí, después cenamos y volvimos a charlar un rato- respiró –Al día siguiente, desayunamos juntos y me dijo que viajaría a Brasil, me dejó una carta, su número de móvil y la dirección, y unos días después, como no había aparecido, vine hasta aquí. Me enteré de lo que había pasado- me miró a los ojos –Lo siento mucho, señora Mills.

-Está bien señorita Swan. ¿Solo eso?

-Sí, su hijo fue mi amigo, por un día, pero lo fue. Se preocupó por mí y me prometió ayudarme. Infelizmente sucedió el accidente.

-Neal era un muchacho maravilloso, señorita Swan. Mi orgullo, siempre listo para ayudar a la gente, era una versión de mí, pero una versión buena- sonreí débilmente y ella cogió mi mano, acarició el dorso por unos segundos, la miré y ella a mí, sus grandes ojos verdes brillando a causa de las lágrimas que no caían, retiré mi mano y moví la cabeza –Discúlpeme, yo…¡Qué bien que esté aquí! Digo, a Hope le cae muy bien, y hace un buen trabajo con ella, señorita Swan- miré hacia ella de nuevo y ella sonrió, acabé perdiéndome en su sonrisa y sonreí a mi vez. Me apoyé en el tronco y miré hacia arriba.

-¿Puede hablarme un poco de Neal?- su pregunta me sorprendió, la miré- Disculpe, es que me gustaría conocerlo, al menos saber un poco cómo fue su vida.

-Claro. Adopté a Neal cuando tenía cuatro meses, su madre había muerto de un disparo dos meses antes, no encontramos al padre, así que hablé con mi abogada y ella consiguió la adopción. Vivimos aquí, sin embargo a Neal siempre le gustó viajar a Italia a visitar a mi madre. No tenía muchos amigos, pero los que tenía eran como hermanos para él, tenía muchos proyectos, ayudar a las personas con necesidades, y quería abrir una clínica para personas sin muchas posibilidades financieras, muchos proyectos que, infelizmente, no tuvo tiempo de llevar a cabo.

-¿Y por qué usted no continúa con su proyecto?

-No sé, señorita Swan, su muerte es aún muy reciente, no he tenido tiempo de pensar en nada más que en el trabajo de momento.

-Entiendo, siento mucho todo esto

-A él le gustaba mucho este manzano, lo planté junto con mi padre, me sentaba con Neal por las tardes, así como usted hace con Hope. Le gustaba subir a los árboles y cogía manzanas para mí- sonreí avergonzada, no sé por qué le estaba contando todo esto, pero la conversación fluía, y hablar de Neal con Emma era algo bueno. Para ella yo no era la madre obcecada por el hijo como todos decían, solo era una madre que había acabado de perder a su hijo.

-¿Quiere que le coja manzanas?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Quiere que yo le coja manzanas? No será lo mismo que con Neal, pero me gustan las manzanas y bueno, querría comer una, ¿usted quiere?- se trabó al decir aquello, lo vi gracioso. Y en un arranque de locura acabé aceptando.

Ella pasó por mi lado y subió al árbol, la miré y vi sus musculosos brazos agarrando firmemente el tronco para subir más alto. Me perdí en mis pensamientos. Desde la muerte de Neal no me sentía así, me estaba sintiendo por primera vez desde su muerte bien, tranquila, Emma me dejaba serena.

Un instante después, ella bajó con algunas manzanas en las manos.

-Voy a lavarlas en la fuente, ya vengo- dijo y salió corriendo, y volvió minutos después con las manzanas lavadas y me extendió una

-¿Sin cuchillo?- pregunté mirándola

-¿Para qué cuchillos?- por la cara que puso pensé que había dicho una tontería

-¿Para cortar?- respondí lo obvio

-¿Para qué?

-¿De verdad se va a quedar haciéndome preguntas, señorita Swan?

-No. Pero es que pensé que se comería las manzanas mordiéndolas, así- tras hablar le dio un mordisco a la manzana

-Eso no es nada refinado y…

-Señora Mills, estamos las dos solas aquí, no necesita ser tan formal. Estamos en un jardín, ¿y usted quiere comer manzanas con cubiertos? Vamos, muerda, no se preocupe, no se va a romper sus lindos dientes- ella sonrió y dio otra mordida, yo la miré con cara fea, pero acabé mordiendo mi manzana –¿Vio? No se rompió nada- dijo intentando hacer gracia

-Muy gracioso, señorita Swan

-¿Sabe? Puede llamarme Emma

-No me gusta, prefiero señorita Swan

-Pero ni nombre es Emma

-Emma Swan- dije –Así que, puedo llamarla Swan

-Ok- dijo y miré para su brazo que estaba sangrando

-Señorita Swan, se ha hecho daño-señalé su brazo

-Creo que me arañé con una rama

-Lléveme dentro, así haremos una cura

-No es necesario, señora Mills, solo es un arañazo

-Sí, es necesario, vamos a ponerle algo para que no se infecte y ponerle un tirita- iba a decir algo, pero la interrumpí –Insisto, señorita Swan, a fin de cuentas, se hirió porque fue a buscarme manzanas- desistió de hablar y se levantó, me ayudó a levantarme y me sentó en la silla, llevándome adentro –Vamos a mi despacho. Es aquella puerta-señalé y ella me llevó hacia allí, entramos y le pedí que me ayudara a sentarme en el gran sofá que había en mi despacho, le indiqué  dónde estaba el botiquín y lo cogió; después se sentó frente a mí y dio la caja, la abrí y saqué unas gasas, algodón, suero. Mojé un poco las gasas con el suero y las pasé por el arañazo, ella apartó un poco el brazo y soltó un “¡Ay!” bajito.

-Señorita Swan, esto es suero, no arde ni duele- dije

-Sé lo que es…solo me asusté

-¿Se asustó?

-Sí. Pensé que lo haría yo y no usted

-Ah- la miré avergonzada -¿Puedo?- ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente y seguí limpiando su herida, después sequé con otra gasa y le puse una tirita, pasé ligeramente el dedo por encima de la herida y sentí su respiración muy próxima, la miré y ella me estaba mirando, ¿estaba llorando?

-¿Le duele?

-No- respondió en voz baja

-Entonces, ¿por qué llora?- no respondió y bajó la cabeza. Me acerqué más a ella –Emma- ella me miró -¿Por qué está llorando?

-Me he acordado de mis padres- dijo y otra lágrima cayó de sus ojos

-¿Quiere hablar de eso?- No sé por qué pregunté tal cosa, pero las palabras con ella fluían

-No es necesario, señora Mills, no quiero cargarla con mis cosas

-Señorita Swan, le conté sobre Neal, creo que sería un intercambio justo, pienso que le vendría bien hablar de ello, ¿no cree?- no sé lo que me estaba pasando, yo no era de las se preocupaban mucho por alguien que no fuera de la familia. Emma era solo una trabajadora más, había algo más, necesitaba saber. Cogí su mano, ella suspiró

-Después de que mis padres murieran en el accidente de coche, fui a vivir con mi ex novio y él empezó a tratarme mal, desde entonces la única persona que intentó cuidarme fue Neal, tengo una amiga con la que vivo, pero es diferente. Y ahora usted se ha preocupado por mí, quiero decir, en hacerme la cura y todo lo demás. Discúlpeme, hoy estoy un poco emotiva.

-No necesita disculparse, señorita Swan.

**Emma**

El día de hoy fue tranquilo, por la mañana tuve un pequeño desentendimiento con Regina, pero después ella me llamó y se disculpó a su manera. Fuimos a conversar al jardín y como me arañé el brazo, me mandó ir a su despacho para curarme, yo no quería. Pero ella insistió y bueno, la dejé.

Acabé recordando a mis padres y cuánto los echaba de menos, hablé de ello con Regina, no quería hablar de mi vida, pero no tenía a nadie más, y ella preguntó. Después, Granny nos llamó para el almuerzo, le hice compañía y después ella pidió subir al cuarto. Se quedó trabajando arriba gran parte de la tarde y de la noche, no quiso cenar entonces la dejé sola, después la ayudé a tomar un baño, se acostó y vine a mi cuarto.

Tomé un baño y ahora estoy aquí en la cama. Mañana tendría que ir al club, ¿cómo me marcharía dejando a la señora Mills de esa manera? Necesitaba inventarme algo, miré mi brazo y me acordé de ella de nuevo haciéndome la cura, su toque en mi brazo, y enseguida los recuerdos de la mañana cuando la agarré por la cintura y sentí su aliento cerca de mi cuello.

Después escogiendo su ropa interior, por la mañana y ahora, esta noche. Eso me estaba dejando loca, nunca había sentido atracción por las mujeres, pero con Regina Mills, cualquier ser humano de la tierra sentiría atracción por ella, aún más pensando en ella usando aquellas minúsculas braguitas.

Necesitaba dejar de pensar en eso. No puedo. Ella me contó que Neal era adoptado. Creo que no está casada, no recuerdo que Lily dijera nada de eso. El toqué de mi móvil me sacó de esos pensamientos.

-¿Diga?

-Hola Emma. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien Ruby, ¿y tú?

-Bien. No te olvides de que tienes que estar aquí mañana por la noche

-No me olvido. No te preocupes.

-¿Y qué has hecho por ahí?

-Ruby, me está entrando otra llamada, después hablamos

-Está bien, rubia, August te manda un abrazo

-Otro para él- corté la llamada y atendí la otra en espera

-Señorita Swan, ¿puede venir a mi cuarto?

-Ok- era Regina. Miré el reloj, eran las 00:22, aquella mujer que estaba atormentando mi mente llamándome a esa hora. Ni me preocupé con la ropa que llevaba puesta y fui rápidamente a su cuarto, golpeé en la puerta y me mandó entrar.  Entré y me detuve frente a la cama.

-Señorita Swan, me gustaría que cuando viniera a mi cuarto lo hiciera con una ropa más apropiada- dijo y entonces yo miré mi pijama, ¿era corto? Sí. El short medía como máximo dos puños cerrados, la blusa era corta, dejando el ombligo al aire.

-Señora Mills, son las doce y media de la noche, usted me llamó, pensé que pasaba algo y vine corriendo. Pensé que le gustaría que llegara lo más rápido posible- dije sin paciencia

-Y quiero que venga lo más rápido posible, pero con ropas adecuadas- eché a caminar hacia la puerta -¿Dónde va señorita Swan?

-A ponerme una ropa adecuada. Quién sabe, unos pantalones y un suéter.

-Necesito ir al baño

-Bueno, entonces no se queje de mis ropas, a fin de cuentas, si realmente pasara algo, no se quejaría.

-Ok- desistió de pelear conmigo -¿Puede llevarme al baño y prepararme algo de comer? Puede ser una fruta, no tuve hambre a la hora de cenar, pero ahora sí tengo un poco.

-Ok- la ayudé a levantarse y la llevé hacia el baño. Estoy de pie, en la puerta entre abierta, vi a Regina levantándose y colocándose el camisón, que hay que decirlo, era minúsculo, menor que mi short y aún así se quejaba de mi pijama. Moví la cabeza y ella me llamó, la ayudé a ir a la cama y bajé para prepararle algo de comer. Le hice una ensalada de frutas con manzanas, papayas, fresas, uvas y naranjas. Entré en su cuarto y monté la mesita, y me senté en el sillón esperando que terminara de comer.

 

-¿Señorita Swan? ¿Swan?

-¿Hum?- rezongué

-Despierte...¿señorita Swan?- abrí los ojos y vi a Regina apoyada en el sillón

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté algo asustada

-¿Qué ocurre? Ocurre que se quedó dormida mientras yo comía.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las seis de la mañana

-¿Seis de la mañana?

-¿Va a repetir todo lo que digo?

-No, es que…si me quedé dormida mientras comía, ¿por qué no me llamó cuando terminó?

-La llamé. Pero duerme como una piedra, me cansé de llamarla y acabé durmiéndome. Me acabo de despertar con ganas de ir al baño, la llamé y como no despertaba, tuve que arrastrarme hasta aquí y despertarla

-Discúlpeme, señora Mills

-Ahora, señorita Swan levántese y ayúdeme a llegar al baño

-Claro- me levanté y la llevé al baño

-Puede salir. Voy a tomar un baño y aproveche usted también. Y cuando vuelva, tráigame el desayuno.

-Ok. Y una vez más, discúlpeme- salí del cuarto y fui corriendo al mío, tomé una ducha de gato, como dicen, rápido, me puse unas bermudas y una blusa de mangas rosas, fui a la cocina, y mientras preparaba el desayuno de Regina, pensaba en lo que me había dicho, no tengo un sueño pesado, todo lo contrario, ¿me habrá dejado dormir allí a propósito? No Emma. Claro que no.

Subí al cuarto y abrí la puerta, bueno, pensaba que estaría en el baño y al entrar en el cuarto me deparé con Regina de espalda, solo en braguitas rojas, unas minúsculas braguitas rojas, aguanté la respiración, no sé por qué, pero mi corazón se aceleró. Ella se puso el vestido lentamente y se giró, cerré la puerta para que no viera que la estaba espiando, abrí la puerta otra vez como si no la hubiese visto en ropa interior.

-Señora Mills, aquí tiene el desayuno. ¿Cómo consiguió llegar hasta aquí?

-Señorita Swan, no me iba a quedar toda arrugada, esperando que viniera a ayudarme a salir. Así que cogí el taburete del baño y me apoyé en él hasta aquí, conseguí vestirme y ahora tengo hambre. ¿Puede ayudarme a llegar a la cama para comer?- dijo arqueando una ceja. O yo estoy loca o vi una sonrisa formarse en sus labios, balanceé la cabeza intentando librarme de esos pensamientos, y la ayudé a llegar a la cama, la senté y le puse la mesita del desayuno en su regazo.

-¿Necesita algo más, señora Mills?

-¿Quiere desayunar conmigo?- preguntó como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo

-No, señora, yo lo tomo después y…

-Señorita Swan, hay bastante comida aquí para las dos, coja algo- la obedecí, claro, ¿qué no pedía Regina Mills sonriendo que yo no hiciera llorando? ¿Era así el refrán? No sé. Pero obedecí, cogí una manzana y me senté en el sillón.

-Entonces, señorita Swan, respóndame a una cosa- me miró

-¿El qué señora Mills?

¿Le gustaron las braguitas que escogí? O mejor, ¿le gusto verme en bragas?- la miré sin reacción y ella me miró con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. Desgraciada.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

_“¿Le gustaron las braguitas que escogí? O mejor, ¿le gustó verme en bragas?”_

_-En realidad, Regina- dije acercándome, quedando a pocos centímetros de ella, susurrándole en su oído –Preferiría verte sin ellas_

-¿Señorita Swan…Swan…Emma?- fui sacada de mis pensamientos con Regina encarándome y aún sonriendo.

**Regina**

Fue una tarde algo confusa para mí. ¿El motivo? Emma Swan. Sí, aquella niñera me estaba turbando de una manera que yo no quería, primero porque es la niñera de mi sobrina, segundo, porque solo es una niña.

Después de curarle el brazo, lloró, me contó que había perdido a sus padres y de cierta forma, entiendo su dolor, yo también perdí a mi padre cuando era joven, y quedé devastada, pero yo tenía a mi hermana, a Kristen que siempre había sido mi amiga, Emma hasta ahora no tenía a nadie. Por más extraño que parezca, sentí compasión por ella, quería mucho abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien. Pero no. Después Granny nos llamó para el almuerzo, y tras este me encerré en mi cuarto. Necesitaba estar lejos de esa chica y también resolver algo de papeleo del hospital.

No quise cenar, así que tomé un baño y fui a echarme, de madrugada me dio hambre, entonces decidí llamar a Emma, lo hice y ella vino corriendo, cuando entró en el cuarto, pude percibir que estaba en pijama, un pijama muy corto, mostraba sus piernas torneadas, y la blusa dejaba ver un poco de su barriga. Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos, le pedí que no viniera más de esa forma. Sabía que sería difícil cambiarse y venir rápido, pero estaba empezando a desear a aquella muchacha, y eso no podía ser, no es que fuera yo la mujer más puritana del mundo. No. Pero si salía mal, Zelena me mataría, porque además de ser una excelente niñera como mi hermana había resaltado, conoció a Neal, y en realidad no sabía que había pasado, me contó lo que había sucedido, pero creo que paso algo más y me lo está escondiendo, y si realmente pasó algo entre ella y Neal no iba a acostarme con la chica que había tenido algo con mi hijo.

Ella fue a coger mi cena y después se sentó en el sillón, yo estaba comiendo y la miré, se había quedado dormida, terminé de comer y me quedé observándola dormir, sus rasgos, su rostro angelical, sus finos labios, su manera infantil de dormir toda encogida en mi sillón.

Acabé quedándome dormida.

Cuando me desperté y miré el móvil, ya eran casi las seis de la mañana, miré al sillón y Emma todavía estaba ahí, con mucha dificultad conseguí llegar a su lado. En un momento de locura, toqué su rostro con la punta de los dedos, ella se removió, entonces decidí llamarla, ella se despertó un poco asustada, me inventé la disculpa de que tenía que ir al baño, pero que tras llamarla no se despertaba. Tras unas preguntas, me dejó en el baño y bajó.

Cuando me quité la ropa para tomar un baño, sentí que estaba completamente excitada. Cielos, solo le había tocado su rostro y estaba de esta manera, necesitaba parar. O saber si Emma también sentía esta tensión sexual que yo estaba sintiendo. Tomé la ducha y logré caminar hasta el vestidor, no sé dónde tenía mi cabeza, pero iba a estar todo el fin de semana con esa muchacha, necesitaba saber si yo era la única que lo sentía o no, decidí provocar, a fin de cuentas, el lunes volvería a cuidar de Hope y yo volvería a mi rutina, no nos veríamos mucho, no costaba nada saber, o provocar un poco, me gustaba provocar y sería divertido.

Tras escoger unas braguitas y comprobar que Emma aún no había vuelto, me detuve prácticamente frente a la puerta y me puse las bragas, con algo de dificultad. Esperé algunos minutos, era ridículo, lo sé, pero si Emma entraba y decía algo, sabría que no sentía esa tensión, si sucedía lo contrario, sabría que no solo yo sentía eso. Ridículo, estaba actuando como una adolescente, pero algo dentro de mí actuaba por impulso, un impulso de querer poner a prueba a Emma Swan. Escuché la puerta abriéndose, y coloqué mis manos en el vestido, demoré un poco mientras me lo ponía y cuando lo hice, giré lentamente y como ya preveía, Emma Swan había cerrado la puerta y la había vuelto a abrir como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Entró preguntándome cómo había conseguido llegar hasta ahí, me inventé una excusa y ella pareció creerla. Colocó el desayuno y como ella no había comido nada, le pedí que desayunara conmigo. Vaciló, pero insistí y al final aceptó, cogió una manzana y se sentó en el sillón de anoche. Sabía que me había visto y no iba a decir nada, así que preguntaría yo.

-Entonces, señorita Swan, respóndame a una cosa- me miró con sus ojos verdes que reflejaban curiosidad

-¿Qué señora Mills?

-¿Le gustaron las braguitas que escogí? O mejor, ¿le gustó verme en bragas?- me miró sin reacción alguna y yo, evidentemente, sonreí, ya sabiendo que me había espiado, ella se quedó quieta mirándome, sin responder, parecía pensar.

-¿Señorita Swan…Swan…Emma?

-Eh. Discúlpeme…estaba pensando…No, quiero decir…Discúlpeme señora Mills, no fue mi intención verla así, pensé que todavía estaba en el baño y entré para dejar el desayuno y no quería asustarla, por eso cerré y abrí de nuevo.

-Pero, me espió, ¿no?- sus mejillas comenzaron a ponerse rosadas, y como yo ya  sabía, ella me miró -¿Le gustó lo que vio?

-Señora Mills, ¿por qué me está haciendo esas preguntas? Es decir, entré y usted se estaba vistiendo. No es para tanto, solo no quería asustarla. Por eso no la llamé, no es que quisiera verla así, todo lo contrario, la respeto mucho.

-Ok, señorita Swan- realmente esa no era la reacción que esperaba de ella o quizás sí, Emma era hetero, me quedé frustrada y entonces decidí ignorarla el resto de la tarde.

Ya era hora de la cena, me había quedado buena parte del día en mi despacho resolviendo cosas de trabajo. Recibí un SMS, era de Kristen.

_“Hola, ¿cómo estás? K._

Reviré los ojos y decidí responder

_“Si dependiera de ti, ni sé cómo estaría, no apareces por aquí desde que me torcí el pie. RM”_

_“Disculpa, Regina, tengo muchas cosas que resolver en el Hospital y estaba con una persona. K”_

_“Sé muy bien cómo te pones cuando estás con alguien, pero podrías al menos haberme llamado. ¿Vas a venir hoy? RM”_

_“Sí, dentro de un rato estoy ahí. Besos. K”_

Llamé a Granny y le dije que preparara una buena cena pues Kristen vendría, después le pedí que llamara a la señorita Swan, que enseguida entró en mi despacho.

-¿Necesita algo señora Mills?

-Sí, dígale a Josh que me suba y ayúdeme a tomar el baño- ella dijo “ok”, llamó a Josh, que enseguida vino y me subió. Rápidamente me vi tomando el baño y Emma en la puerta. Salí de la ducha envuelta en un albornoz y le pedí que me llevara hasta el vestidor.

Me detuve frente a mis vestidos y me quedé mirándolos. Mis pensamientos vagaron lejos, si Emma me había mirado de aquella manera, ¿por qué no dijo que se había sentido atraída o algo? Pero no, lo hizo todo más difícil. O peor, me hizo sentir horrible, horrible por el hecho de estar interesándome por alguien que quizás había sido algo de mi hijo.

Y ella me había rechazado.

Acabé saliendo de mis pensamientos. Escogí un vestido rojo ceñido, por encima de las rodillas, lencería negra, me puse un labial rojo y ya estaba lista. Me vestí delante de Emma, y a cada cosa que yo hacía, ella no apartaba los ojos de mí y cuando yo miraba, ella desviaba la mirada. Aquella muchacha me confundía, pero hoy iba a aprovechar, iba a ver a Kristen, y si pasaba algo, pues bien.

Le pedí a Josh que me ayudara a bajar, y en ese momento Kristen entró por la puerta con un vestido color vino, zapatos negros y labial del mismo color que el vestido. Me vio y me sonrió

-Querida, hasta con el pie enyesado, sigues estando divina- se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Últimamente me estoy sintiendo una mierda

-Imposible Regina

-¿Me acompañas en la cena?

-Claro, para eso he venido, para pasar el resto de la noche contigo- dijo guiñando un ojo

-Bien- miré hacia atrás y vi a Emma –Señorita Swan, hoy estaré con Kristen, así que está dispensada por hoy.

-Está bien. Entonces me voy a mi apartamento. Más tarde vuelvo. Si necesita algo, llámeme.

-Está bien.

-Ciao Emma Swan- dijo Kristen sonriéndole -¿Vamos querida?

-Vamos- dije y ella me ayudó a llegar a la cocina

**Emma**

Me estaba volviendo loca, Regina Mills estaba loca, no estaba entendiendo nada, en un momento me trata mal, al otro me trata bien, hoy mismo me había preguntado si me gustó verla en bragas. Por Dios, era atractiva, muy atractiva, pero no tenía que preguntarme eso, no había motivo. ¿Quería provocarme? No lo sé, solo sé que después de todo lo que le dije, me trató fríamente, se quedó todo el tiempo en su despacho y apenas habló conmigo. Mejor así porque yo no podía sentir atracción por Regina Mills. Después se vistió delante de mí, lentamente. No tenía necesidad de eso, me di cuenta de que quería provocarme, estaba segura de eso. Tenía una cena con alguien, así que estaba elegante, bonita. Y menos mal que tenía esa cena, pues yo tenía que ir al club.

Ya era la una de la mañana, yo estaba exhausta, cuidar de Hope me dejaba cansada, de Regina ya ni se hable. Como era día de semana, el club cerraba temprano. Ya estábamos recogiendo las cosas para cerrar.

-¿Vas para casa hoy, rubia?

-No, Ruby, voy a la mansión. Estoy con Regina hasta el domingo, tengo que estar allí temprano.

-¿Cuidando de la poderosa Regina Mills?

-Tuvo un accidente. Bueno, tengo que irme

-Esto me huele a romance

-Claro que no Ruby, no me gustan las mujeres

-Pero a ella sí, y por lo que he averiguado por Internet, es muy guapa

-Ok, Ruby, está bien. No voy a hablar de esto contigo. ¿Y por qué has estado averiguando sobre ella?

-Solo curiosidad. ¿Ya te ha dicho algo?

-No

-¿Segura?

-Ella solo…se cambió delante de mí y me preguntó si me había gustado verla en bragas.

-¡Oh my God! ¿La viste en bragas? ¿De verdad está buena?

-Ruby, tienes novio

-Eso no me impide ver si alguien está bueno, o buena, pero respóndeme, ¿qué le dijiste?

-Nada. No dije nada. Tengo que irme. Ciao

Fui con el coche de Ruby hasta la mansión, ya era tarde, le pedí a Joseph que me dejara entrar y él me abrió la verja. Dejé el coche en el garaje para los empleados. Salí del automóvil y cogí las llaves para entrar en la casa. Estaba silenciosa e intenté hacer el menor ruido posible, comí algo, la noche en el club no fue muy movida por ser jueves, mañana iba a bailar y necesitaría estar descansada. Cogí una manzana y ya iba en dirección a mi cuarto cuando choqué con alguien, al mirar quién era, vi que se trataba de la señorita Kristen.

-Señorita Kristen. Discúlpeme. Buenas noches- miré a la mujer que estaba frente a mí solo con un camisón violeta corto.

-Buenas noches Emma. ¿Has llegado ahora?

-Sí

-¿Y Regina lo sabe?

-Yo le avisé de que llegaría tarde. Tuve que ir a mi apartamento a resolver algunas cosas y solo he podido volver ahora.

-Ahm. Vale- ella se quedó analizándome

-¿La señora Mills está bien?

-Sí. Está muy bien, he bajado a coger algo de agua para ella, y ya subo. Buenas noches querida- dijo, cogió el agua y subió. ¿Será que estaba con Regina? ¿Por qué estaba yo pensando en eso? No era de mi incumbencia. Tiré el resto de la manzana a la basura y me fui a mi cuarto, tomé un baño y me eché en la cama. Empecé a recordar lo que Ruby me había dicho. Estaba claro que a Regina Mills le gustaban las mujeres. Pero, ¿acaso le gustaba yo? ¿Tendría algún interés en mí?

 _“Emma, no seas ridícula”_ , pensé. Regina Mills tiene a todas las mujeres que puede desear, ¿por qué yo? ¿Una muchacha completamente sin nada en la vida y niñera de su sobrina? Tiene a Kristen, una mujer hermosa y que la cuida, aunque no aparece mucho por aquí. Balanceé la cabeza, necesitaba dejar de pensar en Regina Mills. ¿Me provocaba ella? Por lo que parece sí, era evidente, pero ¿qué causaba ella en mí? ¿Cómo reaccionaba mi cuerpo? Volví a pensar en ella solo de braguitas, o cuando se estaba vistiendo para Kristen. No me gustan las mujeres, no estoy atraída por Regina Mills.

**Regina**

-Gracias, querida

-De nada- dijo Kristen sentándose en mi cama –Acabo de ver a tu niñera

-No es mi niñera, es la de Hope

-Pero te está cuidando estos días

-Sí, lo sé. Y tú no has estado aquí para eso

-Sabes que tengo cosas en el Hospital. Ya hemos hablado de eso en la cena, estaba con Ariel.

-Tu bailarina- dije con desprecio

-No menosprecies a mi bailarina, ella es maravillosa, una hermosa pelirroja

-¿Y por qué no estás con ella hoy?

-Trabaja hoy así que he venido a estar contigo. Cualquier día de estos te llevo al club donde trabaja.

-¿Hace cuánto que os conocisteis? ¿Una semana? Y no, gracias. No me gustan esos ambientes

-Como si fueras una santa, Regina Mills. Hablando de eso, ¿qué ocurre con tu niñera?

-Nada

-Hay algo Regina. Sé que lo hay

-Ella solo…me saca de mis casillas. Me vio en bragas, o mejor, me espió tras la puerta

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-La vi. Y cuando me giré, cerró la puerta y la abrió de nuevo como si nada, y cuando le pregunté, dijo que estaba entrando en el cuarto y me vio vistiéndome, y cerró la puerta.

-¿Estás segura de que solo fue eso?

-Claro que estoy segura, Kristen

-Estaba abajo. Es bonita, se quedó medio turbada cuando le dije que te estaba cuidando. Creo que piensa que tenemos algo- reviré los ojos

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-La manera en la que habló

-¿Qué manera? Emma no es lesbiana, Kristen

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Ya le preguntaste?

-No. Pero dijo algo sobre el novio. No sé. Solo sé que no lo es.

-Sé que sientes algo. No eres así con ninguna trabajadora, aquí o en el hospital. Si cualquier otra persona, aparte de Granny o  Josh, te viera en bragas, la habrías despedido en el mismo instante, pero a ella no.

-No lo hice porque es la niñera de Hope, y Zelena me mataría si lo hiciera.

-Ya has despedido a niñera de Hope antes por tirarle los tejos a Neal, creo que no la echarás porque ella se está interesando por ti.

-No lo está- me irritó –No quiero hablar de eso, quiero dormir, toma el vaso y por favor, sal- ella sonrió. Amaba a Krsiten. Nos entendíamos bien.

-Creo que podríamos hacer una comprobación

-¿Como que una comprobación, Kristen? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Saber si Emma cree que tenemos algo y siente celos o se siente incómoda al saber que tienes algo con alguien

-¿Y así sabremos si está interesada en mí?

-Exactamente Regina

-¿Eso es infantil, sabías?

-Tú estás interesada en ella, solo quiero ayudar

-Está bien. Ahora, sal, por favor, necesito dormir.

-Buenas noches, Regina- ella salió; intenté dormir. Estaba confusa, ¿qué estaba haciendo esa muchacha conmigo hasta el punto de que Kristen quisiera ayudarme? Todo esto era ridículo.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Regina**

-¿Regina?... Despierta, Regina

-¿Qué ocurre, Kristen? ¿Puedo dormir?

-No. Tu niñera está subiendo

-Ya te he dicho que no es mi niñera, ¿y qué tiene que ver eso?

-Voy a poner ahora en práctica mi plan- dijo corriendo hacia mi baño

-¿De qué estás…?- escuché golpes en la puerta –Puede entrar, señorita Swan- me coloqué en la cama

-Buenos días, señora Mills. Granny ha preparado el desayuno, ¿quiere ayuda con el baño? ¿El desayuno se lo traigo aquí o la señora va…?- dejó de hablar, la miré y tenía su mirada fija en algo, cuando miré hacia donde ella estaba mirando, vi a Kristen enrollada en uno de mis albornoces caminando hacia nuestra dirección

-Va a querer hoy el desayuno en la cama, señorita Swan- dijo Kristen poniéndose a mi lado –Y no se preocupe por el baño, hoy la ayudo yo- dijo guiñándome un ojo y dándome un beso en la cara -¿No, querida?- yo perdí el habla, miré a Emma y sus ojos están abiertos como platos

-Disculpe, no quería molestar

-No estás molestando, querida. Mientras yo ayudo a Regina con el baño, puedes subir su desayuno, por favor- dijo ella y Emma salió del cuarto

-¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Acaso me vas a ayudar a tomar el baño?

-Claro. Ven. Pero, ¿viste su cara? Fue divertido

-No tuvo gracia

-Sí la tuvo. Está loquita por ti y ya lo verás más tarde. Ponla celosa, siempre funciona

-Estás loca. No quiero tu ayuda. Si quisiera a alguien, yo me la buscaría, siempre ha sido así, ¿no? No sé por qué quieres hacer esto.

-Yo estoy loca, pero tú quieres a la muchacha y sé que de alguna manera la conseguirás.

-Ella tuvo algo con Neal, no puedo tener nada con alguien que ya ha estado con mi hijo, Kristen

-Relájate, Regina. Ya que no quieres mi ayuda, intenta que las cosas sucedan naturalmente. Ahora, ven, tengo que ayudarte a tomar el baño para ir al hospital. Y no me esperes hoy, voy a ver a mi novia

-Siempre que tienes a alguien, me dejas de lado- me quejé y ella me guiñó un ojo

 

Después de que Kristen me ayudara con el baño, se fue al hospital. Emma pidió entrar en mi cuarto con el desayuno, le pedí que se retirase, no iba a hacer lo que Kristen quería, era una locura, ¿estaba interesada en Emma Swan? Sí. Pero no podía tener nada con ella, Zelena me mataría si hiciera algo y ella perdiera a la niñera. Terminé el desayuno y ella entró en mi cuarto.

-¿Señorita Swan, podemos hablar?

-Sí. ¿He hecho algo mal?

-No. Solo quiero saber una cosa- le señalé para que se sentara en mi cama, a mi lado, y ella así lo hizo –Sea sincera, Emma. ¿Tuvo algo con mi hijo?- necesitaba saberlo, estaba sintiendo algo por Emma Swan. Ayer después de cenar, Kristen y yo fuimos a ver una película a mi cuarto. No nos acostábamos desde que ella había comenzado a salir con la bailarina. Hacía dos semanas como mucho. Siempre era así, Kristen y yo nos acostábamos y cuando ella conseguía a alguien, era como si fuera amor a primera vista.

Después de la película, empezamos a hablar de cosas aleatorias y en una de estas, mencioné  a Emma. El modo en que me estaba cuidando, nunca fui de las que se preocupan mucho por los trabajadores ni cómo me trataban, pero ella era diferente, con ella era diferente. Le conté sobre el día en que hice que Emma me viera en bragas a propósito, o cómo conversamos sobre Neal y ella sobre sus padres, y la compasión que sentí. Kristen se rio diciendo que esa compasión era pasión, y aunque sabía que era la niñera de mi sobrina, y que podía haber tenido algo con mi hijo, no podía dejar de sentirme atraída. Emma era diferente, puedo decir que hasta especial, además de ser muy linda.

Y en ese momento comencé a aceptarlo, necesitaba saber si había tenido algo con Neal, y si no lo había tenido, yo intentaría algo, si lo había tenido, olvidaría y volvería a ser la Regina Mills arrogante con ella, así sería mejor.

Por la mañana Kristen se volvió loca diciendo que le diera celos a Emma. Consideré esa idea idiota, le dije que yo lo resolvería. Y aquí estoy ahora frente a Emma

-No, señora Mills, no tuve nada con Neal aparte de amistad, le estoy siendo sincera, Neal fue una persona especial para mí, pues gracias a él conseguí este empleo, he conocido a personas maravillosas como Zelena, que es muy buena, la pequeña Hope y usted.

-¿Yo?- pregunté mirándola a los ojos

-Sí. A pesar de ser seria, también es una persona maravillosa, Regina, el día en que charló conmigo sobre mis padres, tuve esa certeza- ella cogió mi mano –Es lo que veo cuando la miro-Yo miré sus ojos y estaban brillando, una lágrima cayó y puse mi mano en su rostro, igual que hice cuando me contó lo de sus padres, limpié su lágrima y acerqué nuestros rostros. Emma miró de mis labios a mis ojos rápidamente. Entonces la puerta se abrió y ella se apartó

-¿Tía Regina?- miré y vi a Lily parada en mi puerta -¿Interrumpo algo?

-No Lily, la señorita Swan ya estaba saliendo con mi desayuno. No sabía que vendrías hoy

-Me enteré del accidente y decidí volver antes. ¿Podemos conversar?

-Sí claro- Emma salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta. Lily se sentó en mi cama –Entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-Pensé en lo que me pediste. Disculpa por haberme ido de esa forma. Y haber viajado, pero necesita pensar-  la miré, con algo de esperanza –Lo siento mucho, tía, no puedo hacer eso. No puedo ser madre, no quiero ser madre.

-Está bien-una lágrima cayó de mis ojos

-No puedo hacerlo. Neal merece una mejor madre para su hijo y yo no lo soy. No me te enfades conmigo.

-No estoy enfadada, solo triste. Eras la única persona en que había pensado para eso, la única que estaría cerca, en quien confío. Pero bueno. Tal vez no estaba para suceder.

-Podemos encontrar a otra persona, Neal tenía más amigas, no te rindas tía solo porque yo no haya aceptado. ¿Lo prometes?

-Ok

-Ahora dime, ¿qué estabais haciendo Emma y tú? Mamá me contó que te está cuidando, pero, ¿solo es eso?

-¿Tú también Lily? Solo estábamos conversando

-¿Y desde cuándo conversas con los empleados de esa forma tan íntima?

-No estábamos así, Lily, solo me contó sobre los padres y nos hemos acercado pues me está cuidando estos días, ya que tu madre está saliendo con alguien

-Sí, me he enterado. Hoy la voy a conocer, mamá dice que trabaja en un bar, voy a ir con ella. Una pena que tengas el pie así, si no, podrías venir.

-Ahhh, odio esos lugares- dije poniendo mala cara –Me quedaré aquí, leeré un buen libro o veré una película- se acercó a la mesita cerca de la tele

-Hummm- dijo mirándome con cara maliciosa

-No empieces Lily, Italia te ha dejado muy espabilada, estaba viendo esa película con tu madre- dije mientras ella ponía otra vez la película en la mesita

-Pero ¿mamá no está con alguien? ¿Por qué vería porno contigo?

-No es una película porno, _Kyss Mig_ se trata de dos mujeres que se conocen por medio de sus padres, que se van a casar.

-Lo sé. Te estaba tomando el pelo, tía. Bueno, tengo que ir a resolver algunas cosas para salir esta noche- se acercó y me dio un beso

Lily se fue y me quedé sola un tiempo, mis pensamientos volvieron hacia Emma y nuestra aproximación, ¿si Lily no hubiera aparecido nos habríamos besado? Estábamos tan cerca.

Fui sacada de mis pensamientos por Emma llamándome para el almuerzo, le pedí que llamara a Josh para que me ayudara a bajar. Almorcé con Emma, después le pedí que me acompañara al jardín y nos quedamos bajo el manzano.

-Señora Mills, hoy tengo que ir a mi apartamento de nuevo, a resolver unas cosas, ya había quedado con Zelena que de jueves a sábado no dormiría aquí pues tengo que estar en casa durante unas horas, pero hoy vuelvo. ¿La señorita Page estará en casa?

-No, ella va a salir pero no se preocupe, cualquier cosa se lo pido a Josh. ¿Volverá hoy?

-Sí. Pero algo tarde- quería preguntar qué iba a hacer pero me contuve. Nos quedamos en silencio un rato.

-Señorita Swan, ¿puede llamar a Josh para que me suba al cuarto?

-Claro- dijo desapareciendo. Luego llego Josh y me dejó en mi habitación. Cogí unos informes de trabajo que tenía que terminar y le di a Emma la tarde libre. A las siete, la llamé para ayudarme en el baño. Ella como siempre se quedó tras la puerta. Tomé la ducha y la llamé para que me ayudara a volver a la habitación.

-¿Puede traerme un camisón y  unas bragas? Me duele la pierna, creo que tengo que reposar más.

-Claro. Sin problemas- me dejó sentada en la cama y se dirigió al vestidor, volvió con un camisón negro y unas bragas del mismo color, y me los pasó -¿Quiere ayuda?

-No, gracias

-Ok, voy a pedirle a Granny que le haga algo para cenar y se lo traigo

Ella salió del cuarto, yo me quité el albornoz, y me vestí. Ella entró de nuevo con la bandeja donde traía mi cena, y me ayudó a sentarme en la cama. Ella se sentó en el sillón y esperó a que yo comiera.

-Gracias, señorita Swan, ¿antes de irse, podría pasarme el mando de la tele, por favor?- pedí y ella me lo dio. Me colocó en la cama de una manera cómoda y se marchó, comencé a buscar una película en Netflix para pasar el resto de mi noche de viernes.

**Emma**

Después de aproximarme a Regina esta mañana, algo diferente sucedió. No sé qué exactamente, pero algo cambió. Podía jurar que si Lily no hubiese entrado, Regina y yo nos habríamos besado. No sé exactamente qué sucedió, solo sé decir que mi corazón aceleró de una manera que nunca antes había hecho.

Estaba en el club, hoy bailaría. Llevaba un corpiño rojo con cintas negras atadas a la espalda, botas hasta las rodillas, negras, y un short, extremadamente corto, mis cabellos sueltos con los rizos caídos un poco sobre los pechos. Ruby vino hacia mí llevando una ropa igual a la mía junto con Ariel, iríamos a bailar las tres. Ella estaba muy animada, pues su nueva pareja vendría hoy, fuimos al escenario y nos colocamos, yo en el medio y las chicas un poco más atrás, una a cada lado. Comenzó a sonar “Show me how” y comenzamos a movernos por la barra de baile. Yo subía y bajaba lentamente, mientras las chicas movían sus caderas delante del público, con las manos en la barra. Intercambié de lugar con Ariel, ella vino a donde yo estaba y cuando miré a la mujer para la que estaba bailando, vi que se parecía a Kristen, no, no se parecía, era Kristen. Me asusté, Kristen era la novia de Ariel, miré y vi a Lily a su lado bebiendo algo. La música acabó y salimos del escenario.

-Entonces, Ariel, ¿aquella es tu novia? ¿A la que le estabas bailando?

-Sí, Ruby. Kristen Paige y su hija, Lilith, ella es tan maravillosa –dijo apasionadamente –Voy a hablar con ella. Venid, chicas, quiero presentaros

-Yo me voy a casa, necesito descansar. Hasta mañana, chicas- dije queriendo salir lo más rápido posible, Kristen no podía verme, estaría perdida si me descubrían. Le dije a August que ya me marchaba, me cambié de ropa, me puse un short vaquero, una camiseta y mi chaqueta roja, cogí las llaves del coche y corrí hacia la mansión. Regina estaría sola así que tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible por si ella me necesitara. Llegué en 40 minutos, estacioné en mi sitio y entré en la mansión, la casa estaba completamente en silencio, me fui a mi cuarto y mi móvil sonó

-Hola

-Rubia, ¿por qué te fuiste tan rápido?

-Tuve un imprevisto

-¿Como qué? Tienes que conocer a la chica de Ariel, su hija está loca

-La conozco Ruby

-¿Cómo?

-Kristen es la socia de Regina Mills

-¿De verdad?- rio- Joder Emma, imagina si te ve aquí

-No quiero ni pensarlo. Ahora tengo que tener el máximo cuidado. Si me ve y le cuenta a alguien que trabajo ahí, pierdo mi empleo

-Es verdad. Pero relájate, Emma, solo tienes que trabajar aquí cinco meses más, es lo que el contrato exige, después te puedes marchar. O no.

-Ya, lo sé. Tengo que colgar. Voy a tomar un baño y dormir

-Ok, besos- dije lo mismo y corté. Me quité la ropa y tomé un baño. Tenía que sacarme el olor a bebida y cigarro de mi cuerpo y pelo. El agua caliente caía por mi cuerpo, relajándome. Estaba exhausta, necesitaba descansar. Salí del baño, enrollada en una toalla y con otra me secaba el cabello. Cogí unas bragas y mi pijama de panda, y me los puse. Miré la hora en el móvil, eran las tres de la mañana. Cuando fui a bloquearlo, la pantalla se iluminó, un SMS

_“Señorita Swan, ¿está despierta? ¿Está aquí en la mansión? RM”_

_“Sí, ¿necesita algo? ES”_

_“¿Puede subir? Si no tiene sueño RM”_

Subí al cuarto de Regina y llamé a la puerta. Ella me autorizó a entrar, lo hice y al entrar la vi caída en el suelo. Corrí en su dirección y me agaché junto a ella.

-Señora Mills, ¿qué pasó?

-Me levanté para ir al baño, pisé en falso y me caí- dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. Al sentarla en la cama, su camisón se levantó dejando al descubierto parte de su muslo.

-¿Se hizo daño?- sabía que era una pregunta idiota, claro que tendría que haberse hecho daño

-El pie malo me está doliendo, solo espero que no haya empeorado. ¿Puede llevarme  al baño, señorita Swan?- la ayudé a llegar al baño – Señorita Swan, sé que esto es demasiado vergonzoso, ¿puede entrar conmigo y ayudarme a sentarme? Creo que no consigo llegar hasta allí- yo parpadeé varias veces. Pase verla solo en bragas, pero llevarla al baño y verla quitándose las bragas ya era demasiado para mí. Estaba confusa con las reacciones que sentía cuando se trataba de Regina, pero hice lo que tenía que hacer, la ayudé y giré el rostro, ella se sentó y yo me aparté y cerré la puerta esperando que ella me llamara. Tras unos minutos, me llamó, la ayudé a levantarse e ir al cuarto. La senté en la cama.

-¿Tiene algún gel para masaje, señora Mills?

-Sí, dentro del vestidor, en la parte de delante hay cremas hidratantes y gel- dijo señalando y me dirigí hacia allí. Abrí la parte que me había señalado y vi varias cremas, algunos geles. Cogí uno y volví a la habitación. Me quedé de pie frente a ella.

-¿Puedo darle un masaje donde le duele?

-Sí, puede-ella intentó colocarse en la cama y yo me senté frente a ella.

-¿Dónde le duele?- ella señaló el pie y el muslo que habían golpeado contra el suelo. Comencé masajeando el pie, al principio puso cara de dolor, pero pronto se relajó, de nuevo me perdí en mis pensamientos. Todo lo que había sucedido desde que mis padres habían muerto, mi fuga por culpa de Killian, mi trabajo en el club, el acuerdo, si hubiera esperado un día más, no estaría metida en ese follón. Si Kristen y Liluy me ven, se lo podrían contar a Zelena o Regina, podría perder mi empelo aquí. También está esta semana en que estoy cuidando de Regina, y he podido ver que no es la persona que muestra. No es tan dura como dicen, quizás la pérdida de Neal la ha hecho volverse así. Están estos sentimientos que siento cuando estoy con ella. Nunca me he sentido así con nadie, sobre todo con una mujer, mis padres nunca me dijeron que estuviera mal, pero tampoco me dijeron lo contrario. No sé qué hacer…

-¿Emma?- la escuché llamándome, pocas veces me llamaba así, siento mi corazón acelerarse.

-Sí- me encaré con sus ojos castaños mirándome

-Perdona por haberte sacado de la cama

-Sin problema. Acababa de llegar y estaba saliendo del baño. Listo. ¿Dónde más le duele?

-Aquí, en el muslo- ella colocó la mano en la zona, y yo me acerqué más.

-Con permiso- dije y le subí el camisón para poder pasarle el gel. Vi un pequeño trozo de sus braguitas, cerré los ojos para concentrarme. Puse un poco de gel en su muslo y ella suspiró, comencé a masajear su muslo con las dos manos, ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Yo continué con el masaje, intentando sobre todo no mirar a sus braguitas. _“¿Qué está haciendo esta mujer conmigo?,_ pensé y enseguida escuché unos gemidos, miré hacia Regina y ella estaba con la boca entre abierta y los ojos cerrados, seguí con el masaje y ella siguió gimiendo. ¿Le estaría doliendo? Dejé de masajear y ella abrió los ojos

-¿Le está doliendo?- pregunté

-No. En realidad, estaba muy bien- parpadeé una par de veces y ella volvió a hablar -¿Le importaría quedarse aquí conmigo y ver una película?

-Está bien. Sin problemas- me levanté para guardar el gel y lavarme las manos. Cuando regresé, ella ya estaba acomodada en la cama y yo me senté en el sillón.

-Señorita Swan, creo que desde ahí no podrá ver la película. Puede venir a la cama, a fin de cuentas es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por lo servicial que ha sido conmigo- dijo, me levanté y me senté en el borde de la cama.

-¿Ha visto _Imagine Me & You_?

-No. ¿De qué trata?

-La película comienza con la boda de Rachel y Heck. Cuando Rachel entra en la Iglesia, ve fugazmente a Luce, la florista de su boda contratada por Heck, una lesbiana asumida. Y ese es el momento en que Rachel se enamora, pero no de su novio. Luce comienza una amistad con la pequeña H, hermana de Rachel, lo que hace que Luce se acerque a la familia y a Rachel. A partir de ahí comienza la confusión de sentimientos y las inseguridades en Rachel en relación al amor- se detuvo por un momento- Esa es la sinopsis que está en la pantalla- dijo señalando la tele y sonriendo. Le sonreí y ella apretó el play y la película comenzó. Nunca había visto una película de temática homosexual, pero esta estaba bien, me hubiera gustado seguir viéndola, pero el sueño me ganó y acabé quedándome dormida allí, sentada en la cama de Regina, a su lado.

**Regina**

¿Dónde tenía yo la cabeza para decirle a Emma Swan que viera una película conmigo? Y encima esa película, me dijo que nunca había visto una peli lésbica, lo que me dio a entender que ella no lo era.

Estaba sola, Kristen salió con la hija, fue a presentarle a su novia, y yo no tenía nada que hacer sino ver películas.

Decidí  ir al baño y acabé cayéndome el suelo, menos mal que tenía el móvil en la mano, le mandé un mensaje a la señorita Swan rezando para que estuviera aquí, y lo estaba.

Cuando me ayudó a levantarme, me sentí una idiota, le pedí que me llevara al baño. Parpadeó varias veces pero consintió, yo no quería eso, pero no había otra manera. Tras llevarme al baño y dejarme otra vez en la cama, fue al vestidor para coger un gel de masaje. Volvió con él en las manos y me preguntó si podía darme un masaje en la zona golpeada. Yo asentí y rápidamente estába con sus largos y finos dedos en mi pie. Al comienzo dolió un poco, pero luego vino el alivio. Emma Swan tenía manos de ángel. La miré y estaba con los ojos fijos en mis pies, masajeándolos.  Me sentí mal. Parecía estar cansada, sus cabellos estaban mojados, creo que había acabado de salir de la ducha, no sé a dónde había ido para llegar tan tarde y tampoco iba a preguntar, realmente me sentía muy mal por haberla hecho venir. El lunes, Zelena regresaría y a mí me quitarían el yeso, y regresaría a mi rutina.

-¿Señorita Swan…Swan…Emma?- me miró, aquella inmensidad verde encarándome

-Sí

-Perdona por haberte sacado de la cama

-Sin problema. Acababa de llegar y estaba saliendo del baño. Listo. ¿Dónde más le duele?

-Aquí, en el muslo- coloco la mano en la zona, y ella se acerca más

-Con permiso- levantó mi camisón y puso el gel en mi muslo, en la zona donde me había dado al caer. Solté un suspiro al sentir sus manos en mi muslo, tan cerca…Vi que ella cerraba los ojos fuertemente y parecía querer concentrarse. Cerré mis ojos, abrí un poco mis labios y solté un gemido, no de dolor, pues el masaje estaba muy bien, comencé a imaginar las manos de Emma en mi cuerpo, y solté otro gemido sintiendo mi cuerpo estremecerse y ella se detuvo, sacándome de mis pensamientos. La miré y ella me preguntó si me estaba doliendo, le dije que no, que estaba muy bien. Se levantó para guardar el gel y le dije que si quería ver una película. Escogí _Imagine Me & You_, preguntó de qué iba y leí la sinopsis mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Apreté el play.

Tras un rato, miré a Emma y se había quedado dormida, sentada, me quedé mirándola unos instantes pensando si debía o no despertarla. Decidí empujarla más hacia la cama, al hacerlo, ella acabó cayendo más sobre mí, y sentí sus brazos abrazándome en un fuerte apretón. La miré de nuevo y sus ojos estaban cerrados, me perdí de nuevo en mis pensamientos. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no dormía con alguien? Quitando a Kristen, hacía mucho tiempo. Emma Swan me turbaba de una manera que yo no quería, con sus maneras inocentes y dulces, me cautivaba poco a poco, y no quería eso, pero me estaba envolviendo en ella así como ella me envolvía en sus brazos. Llevaba un pijama de panda, sonreí al recordar que Neal tenía un pijama igual a los siete años, sus cabellos estaban mojados, coloqué la mano en ellos y la acaricié, allí, acurrucada con ella, me permití quedarme dormida.

 

Me desperté y me di cuenta de que estaba abrazada a Emma, pero esta vez, yo estaba echada en su pecho. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así, que no dormía tan bien. Sentí sus tranquilos latidos y su normal respiración, aún debía estar durmiendo. Levanté un poco la cabeza, y percibí que sus labios estaban entre abiertos, comencé a analizar a aquella muchacha. ¡Qué linda era! Acaricié su rostro con miedo a despertarla. Murmuró algo que no entendí, se removió y yo con ella, y me di cuenta de que habíamos acabado en la posición de la cucharita, ella me apretaba más contra su cuerpo y murmuró algo que esta sí escuché “Mills”, y sentí su cálido aliento en mi cuello, me estremecí. “Esto tiene que parar Regina Mills”, “No puedes sentir nada por esta muchacha”, “Solo es  deseo”, me dije a mí misma, “¿y si no lo es?”, “¿Desde cuándo me enamoro yo?” cerré los ojos intentando sacar esos pensamientos de mí y entonces Emma se movió y yo me giré hacia ella. Estabámos frente a frente, ella abrió los ojos.

-Regi…señora Mills, perdóneme- dijo levantándose rápidamente –No sé cómo me quedé dormida

-Esté tranquila, señorita Swan, yo también me quedé dormida. Yo soy la que le pido disculpas por haberla hecho quedarse, pues estaba muy cansada.

-Bueno, voy a mi cuarto a vestirme y ya le traigo su desayuno. Con permiso- salió apresuradamente, ¿y yo? Me quedé ahí, sin saber qué hacer, sin saber lo que Emma Swan hacía conmigo. Necesitaba acabar pronto con esto, no podía envolverme ahora, no planteándome tener un hijo de Neal, ni por una muchacha que por la noche estuvo soñando con él. Pues, ¿de qué Mills estaría hablando si no era mi hijo? Necesitaba apartarme. Y así lo haría.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Emma**

**Un mes después**

Un mes había pasado desde que había dormido en el cuarto de Regina. El domingo, Zelena regresó y yo volví a mi rutina de cuidar únicamente de Hope, no veía mucho a Regina, parecía ignorarme o evitarme, así que yo también intenté no darle mucha importancia, tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme, por ejemplo Kristen y Lily habían descubierto que yo trabajaba en el club

**Flasback tres semanas atrás**

Estaba en el club, hoy no iba a bailar. Kristen venía todos los viernes, sábados y domingos. Era jueves, así que no aparecería.

-Emma, lleva estos dos vodkas a la mesa 11- cogí los vasos y hasta allí fui a entregárselos a los clientes.

-¿Emma?- miré hacia arriba, Kristen y Lily me miraban -¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó Lily

-Yo…yo…- miré hacia los lados, sin saber qué hacer o decir

-¿Trabajas aquí? ¿Por eso sales todos los fines de semana?

-Puedo explicarlo

-Pues explícalo, a Regina no le va a gustar saber esto

-Por favor, puedo explicarlo. Salgo dentro de poco, y hablamos, pero dejadme que lo explique antes de que saquéis conclusiones.

-Pero ya lo hemos hecho- Lily habló encontrando gracioso mi desespero –Bien, vamos a casa y por el camino nos cuentas.

Estábamos en el coche, Kristen conducía y yo estaba en el asiento del copiloto.

-Cuando fui a la mansión, no sabía que me darían empleo. Y cuando Lily me dijo que podía ser la niñera, acepté, a fin de cuentas no tengo un apartamento mío, necesitaba dinero. Llevaba una semana en el club, y no podía irme, he firmado un contrato de seis meses. Estoy logrando conciliarlo todo, cuidar de Hope y el baile, y cuando usted llevó a Lily para conocer a Ariel supe que usted era la rubia con la que ella estaba saliendo- respiré -Por favor, no le cuenten nada ni a Zelena ni a Regina, necesito este empleo, solo faltan cinco meses para que mi contrato acabe y necesitaba el empleo.

-Espera, ¿te enteraste el día en que mi madre me llevó allí por primera vez? ¿Tú eres la rubia sexy?

-¿Qué?

-El día que vi a Ariel bailando había una morena de mechas rojas y una rubia. Cielos, no me lo puedo creer- ella reía aún más

-A Regina no le va a gustar nada esto, aún hoy no conoce a Ariel por no ir al bar, ya que odia estos lugares.

-Por favor, señorita Page, le pido que no se lo cuente a Zelena ni a Regina. Yo solo bailo y sirvo bebidas, nada más, puede preguntarle a Ariel.- comencé a desesperarme y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer

-Calma, muchacha. No le voy a decir nada a Regina, pero el cumpleaños de Lily es dentro de unas semanas y Ariel estará allí, así que sugiero que finjáis que no os conocéis. Yo hablaré con ella sobre eso. Y quédate tranquila, sé que no es fácil y Ariel me contó lo del contrato, ella también firmó uno, pero tienes que tener cuidado, si Regina se entera, estarás en un buen lío. Odia las mentiras.

-Muchas gracias, señorita Page- dije, aunque yo no estaba mintiendo, sí escondiendo.

-Quién diría que fueras tan sexy por las noches

-Lily- la madre le llamó la atención –No voy a decir nada, pero si Regina pregunta, no voy a mentirle, me pareces una buena persona, pero no voy a mentirle a Regina

-Muchas gracias

**Fin del flasback**

Y ahora además de Ruby, Lily era mi amiga, siempre me llevaba al club y me recogía los fines de semana, aunque le había comprado el escarabajo a Ruby. Pero últimamente ella me dejaba en el club y se iba a algún sitio con el nuevo novio, que presentará a todos el día de su cumpleaños, mañana. Ruby y Ashly se las apañarían para cubrirnos y que Ariel y yo podamos ir a la fiesta. Como Lily y yo ya éramos amigas, me invitó también. No hablaba mucho con Kristen, solo lo necesario y cuando me preguntaba sobre Ariel. Ya habíamos acordado que íbamos a fingir que no nos conocíamos, y así era mejor.

Ya era la una de la mañana y había acabado de llegar a casa, Ruby iba a dormir con August, así que estaría sola esa noche. Tomé un baño caliente, me puse mi pijama y me senté frente a la TV, no tenía sueño, la encendí y vi que iban a pasar la película que había visto con Regina. Me acordé de ella. De ella ignorándome todos estos días sin motivo alguno. Y yo la estaba echando de menos. De ella ordenándome, de ella llamándome señorita Swan, de las conversaciones, de ayudarla a tomar el baño. Acabé recordándola en bragas y sonreí balanceando la cabeza, ¿estaría despierta? Cogí el móvil y decidí, tras reunir el valor, mandarle un SMS

_“Hola. ¿Está despierta? ES”_

Esperé un rato y no obtuve respuesta. Entonces, presumí que estaría durmiendo. Continué viendo la película, y mi móvil sonó, un SMS

_“Estoy trabajando señorita Swan. ¿Pasó algo? RM”_

Respondí

_“Acabo de ver que echan por la tele aquella película que vi con usted” ES_

_“Se quedó dormida antes de la mitad de la película, señorita Swan. RM”_

Sonreí

_“Lo sé, acaba de empezar. Creo que voy a verla. ES”_

_“Bien para usted señorita Swan. ¿Alguna cosa más? RM”_

_“No es necesario que responda así. ¿Por qué me viene evitando desde que su hermana regresó? ES_

_“No la estoy evitando. Sigo actuando normal, como siempre. Me voy a dormir, buenas noches, señorita Swan. RM”_

_“¿Regina?” ES_

_“Diga, señorita Swan. RM”_

Pensé si debía decirlo o no

_“Estoy sola y tengo algo de miedo. ES”_

_“¿De la oscuridad o de estar sola? RM”_

_“De estar sola. Mi amiga se fue a casa del novio y es la primera vez que voy a dormir sola desde que mis padres murieron. ES”_

_“¿Y que solían hacer ellos cuando usted tenía miedo? RM”_

Me quedé quieta, recordando lo que ellos hacían, sentí mi garganta secarse

_“Además de abrazarme, mi padre me cantaba. ES”_

Esperé unos minutos y ella no respondió, decidí echarme en el sofá y agarré el cojín, miré hacia el techo y los recuerdos de mis padres vinieron a mi mente. Cuando era pequeña y tenía miedo de quedarme sola, mi padre venía a abrazarme y a veces me cantaba, yo me sentía protegida, amada. Recuerdo una vez en que me desperté asustada, les dije que tenía miedo de perderlos, mi padre me dijo que no iba a perderlo. Y ahora estaba sola. Algunas lágrimas cayeron y en ese momento el móvil sonó

“Regina Mills”, su nombre parpadeaba en la pantalla, me sorbí la nariz y apreté el botón verde.

-¿Señorita Swan?- habló con inseguridad en la voz

-Hola- dije aspirando

-¿Estaba llorando, Swan?- me preguntó y yo me derrumbé a llorar. Se quedó en silencio, quizás encontrándome una completa loca -¿Emma?... Intente tranquilizarse…respire, inhale, despacio…- habló y yo intenté hacer lo que me decía -¿Está más calmada?

-Un poco. Disculpe por esto

-¿Qué está haciendo señorita Swan?

-Puede llamarme Emma. Y estoy echada en el sofá. ¿Por qué?

-¿Y va a dormir ahí?

-No, en la cama

-Entonces, vaya a la cama

-¿Para qué?

-Vaya- la obedecí y comenzó a cantar con su voz ronca bien bajito

“I, I will be King

And you, you will be queen

Though nothing will drive them away

We can beat them, just for one day

We can be héroes, just for one day

Y acabé quedándome dormida.

 

Me desperté con un sobresalto, había soñado con mis padres, en realidad fue un recuerdo, era el accidente. Hacía un tiempo que no soñaba con eso. Ellos saliendo, yo llamando, preguntándoles si iban a tardar, y un tiempo después la noticia de que habían  muerto.

Miré el móvil para ver qué hora era y vi las últimas llamadas. “Regina Mills”. ¡Cielos! Regina me llamó ayer, Regina me cantó anoche. ¿Cómo iba hoy a mirarla a la cara? ¿Por qué me cantó?

Miré otra vez el móvil y decidí mandarle un SMS, ya eran las once de la mañana, estaría despierta.

_“Buenos días, Regina, gracias por lo de anoche, por la llamada. Que tenga un buen día y hasta la noche. ES”_

Una hora después, estaba almorzando cuando Ruby y August llegaron.

-Hola rubia- dijo ella sentándose a la mesa

-Hola Ruby, August

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. Creo- dije metiéndome el tenedor con macarrones en la boca

Mi móvil tocó, un SMS

_“No se acostumbre a eso, señorita Swan, y es señora Mills, no se olvide. RM”_

Sonreí al ver el SMS, cosa que no pasó desapercibida a Ruby.

-¿Quién es? ¿Un novio?

-No- reviré los ojos

-¿Quién es entonces?

-Es Regina

\- ¡Mírala ella!- dijo riendo

-No seas boba, solo le estaba dando las gracias

-¿Qué hizo?

-Nada Ruby, solo estábamos charlando, nada más

-Ya, ya. Ella no sabe que trabajas en el club, ¿verdad?

-No, ni lo va a saber. Solo faltan cinco meses, Ruby, y saldré de allí. Disculpa, August, pero tengo planes para mi vida. Y quedarme en el club para el resto de mi vida no entra en ellos.

-Lo sé, Emma. Tranquila. Y en lo que pueda ayudar, lo haré. No me gusta mucho lo de ese contrato, pero mi padre es un hombre extraño, no sé- dijo riendo

-Gracias. Bueno, ahora si me permitís, necesito arreglarme, tendré una fiesta dentro de unas horas y quiero estar por lo menos presentable- salí y me dirigí a mi cuarto, necesitaba algo que ponerme y no tenía, así que me fui de compras. Después de unas horas buscando en tiendas, encontré un vestido con la parte de arriba en negro y la de abajo en dorado. Ese mismo sería. Me fui a casa, me arreglé, me puse un maquillaje claro y zapatos de tacón negros, y los cabellos sueltos.

-¿Cómo estoy?

-Si no tuviera a August, con toda certeza te entraría, rubia

-Estás guapa Emma

-Gracias y Ruby, eres una depravada- ella sonrío y yo me dirigí hacia mi coche

 

Llegué a la mansión y Graham me abrió la verja, estacioné el coche en el garaje de los empleados y salí. El jardín de la mansión estaba todo decorado con flores lilas y blancas y el resto de la decoración también era en esos colores. Todo estaba hermoso, ya había varias personas riendo y bebiendo. Vi a Lily en la entrada y fui hacia ella.

-Hola cumpleañera- dije abrazándola

-Vaya, Emma, estás hermosa- ella se acercó para susurrarme al oído –pero  prefiero la otra ropa, la de bailarina- se apartó y me guiñó un ojo, yo reí, ya estaba acostumbrada a sus formas y a sus bromas.

-No hables así, Lily, a tu tía Regina no le gusta que hablen de lo que es de ella- Kristen se acercó con Ariel

-¿Cómo?- parpadeé varias veces

-De los trabajadores, quise decir- dijo guiñando un ojo. Ven querida, Zelena está allí con Hope y…Bueno vamos.

-Vayan, dentro de poco llega mi amor y os lo presentaré

-Apenas puedo esperar para conocer a ese novio misterioso- dijo llevándome hacia el jardín, cerca de la fuente, donde Hope daba pasitos agarrándose a la mano de una mujer con un mono blanco, llegamos cerca y pude ver que la mujer del mono era Regina, estaba muy linda,

-Hola Zelena

-Hola Emma- dijo dándome un beso –Estás encantadora, ¿verdad, hermanita?- dijo mirando a Regina, que estaba con Hope ahora en sus brazos

-Hola señora Mills- dije sonriéndole –Hola Hope- me acerqué y le di un besito en su cabeza

-Hola Swan- respondió Regina en cuanto me aparté de Hope

-Bueno, si me permitís, voy a aprovechar para estar con mi novia- dijo y Ariel sonrió –Emma, esta es Ariel, mi novia, Ariel, esta es Emma, la niñera de Hope.

-Hola, un placer- dijimos fingiendo que no nos conocíamos

-Bueno, con permiso- Kristen dijo marchándose con Ariel

-Mejora esa casa, Regina

-¿Mejorar el qué, Zelena? Trae a esa muchacha aquí, presentándola como su novia. Apenas se conocen.

-¿Eso son celos?- preguntó Zelena riendo

-No, sabes que no. Es solo que, sabes cómo soy con los desconocidos y no quiero que Kristen salga herida, y por otro lado Lily también con esa historia del novio. Estas dos van a acabar volviéndome loca- dijo moviendo la cabeza

-Emma, hoy es tu día libre, diviértete- dijo dándome un copa de vino que yo acepté. Bebí un poco, estaba muy bueno -¿Te gusta beber, Emma?

-Un poco. Pero nunca me he emborrachado

-¿De verdad? Pues aprovecha entonces ahora

-No puedo, mañana trabajo, ¿lo olvidó?- sonreí- Cuidando a la princesita- dije apretándole levemente las mejillas, y ella sonrió

Se estaba haciendo de noche y la fiesta estaba en su auge. Lily me presentó a algunos de sus amigos y amigas, me quedé un rato con Hope mientras Zelena bailaba con un hombre que después me enteré que era el padrino de Hope junto con Regina. También observé que Regina no bailó con nadie, se quedaba charlando un poco con Zelena o con el padrino de Hope, Hades, nombre extraño, lo sé. Charlaba un poco con Kristen y con Ariel, Lily ya estaba desesperándose pues su novio estaba tardando demasiado, me reí, creí que le gustaban las chicas como a la madre, pero me engañé, no había parado de hablar de ese misterioso novio en los últimos días.

Yo estaba sentada con Hope en mis brazos, ella se restregaba los ojitos de sueño cuando Regina y Zelena aparecieron.

-Oh, Emma, ya te dije que no tenías que cuidar de ella hoy, ve a disfrutar de la fiesta.

-Está todo tranquilo. Ella esta quietita, tiene sueño

-Deja que yo la pongo a dormir. Ya vuelvo. Pórtense bien- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Regina. Yo me sonrojé, era la tercera vez que decían algo así, y no estaba entendiendo el motivo. Regina se iba marchar cuando me levanté y agarré su mano.

-Señora Mills- ella se paró y me miró -¿Puedo hablar con usted?

-Diga, Swan

-¿Puede venir conmigo?- pregunté algo insegura, no sabía qué hacer, fui con ella hasta el manzano, que era lo que estaba más alejado del ruido

-¿Qué quiere Swan?- ella cruzó los brazos apoyándose en el árbol

-¿Por qué está evitándome?

-¿Yo evitándola?- resopló- Señorita Swan, no tenemos ningún tipo de amistad para estar evitándola

-Disculpe, pero pensé que casi teníamos eso. Bueno, pensé que…

-Pensó mal, Swan. ¿Piensa que por haberme cuidado ya se iba a convertir en mi amiga?

-Sé que no, es solo que…

-¿O cree que soy igual que Lily que la abraza y le susurra por todos lados?- espera. ¿De qué estaba hablando? De mí y Lily

-¿Cómo dice?

-No se haga la desentendida, desde que volví a trabajar al hospital se ha aproximado mucho a Lily, hasta pensé que usted era el “novio”- ¿Regina Mills está celosa?

-Señora Mills, me he hecho amiga de Lily por pasar mucho tiempo aquí. Usted me ha ignorado durante días sin saber el motivo, así que no le he hablado antes por falta de tiempo. ¿Y si yo fuera la novia de ella sería algún problema?

-Problema ninguno. Si fuera su novia, ¿por qué me habría llamado a mí?

-Era sobre eso que quería hablar. Gracias por lo de ayer- dije acercándome un poco más

-No tiene que agradecer

-Sí, sí tengo. A fin de cuentas, no tiene ninguna amistad conmigo para hacer lo que hizo- dije refiriéndome al hecho de haber cantado para mí

-Por más que no lo parezca, Swan, tengo un corazón y sé que cuando habla de sus padres, se queda mal, sé lo que es perder a alguien que se ama. Y cuando llamé y la escuché llorando intenté hacer algo para que se sintiera bien. Solo eso.

-Aún así, no era su obligación, como usted misma ha dicho podría haber llamado a Lily. Pero usted fue la única persona que me vino a la cabeza. Y no sé por qué. Así que, déjeme retribuírselo.

-¿Retribuirme el qué?

-Por haber hablado conmigo por SMS, por haberme cantado- me acerqué más

-¿Y cómo me lo retribuiría?

-Baile conmigo- extendí mi mano hacia ella

-Yo no bailo.

-Solo un baile y sería aquí, no se preocupe, nadie nos verá, por favor- dije sonriendo aún con la mano extendida, y enseguida se escucharon las notas de _Lose it_

Puse mi mano en su cintura y la atraje hacia mí, pegando nuestros cuerpos, ella colocó su manos en mi hombro y nos movíamos de un lado a otro, nuestras miradas sin desconectarse un segundo, no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo y me acerqué despacio, cuando ella apartó la cabeza, sentí su cálido aliento en mi cuello, y enseguida apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y suspiró. La música acabó y continuamos con nuestros cuerpos pegados, miré hacia ella y ella hacia mí, sonreí y fuimos sacadas de nuestro trance por Zelena que venía con Kristen y Ariel, Lily venía detrás agarrando la mano de alguien que, al mirarlo, estoy segura de que mi piel empalideció y se congeló, desorbité los ojos y sentí unas ganas inmensas de vomitar, cogí la mano de Regina, la mía estaba temblorosa y helada y creo que ella lo percibió, pues me la apretó. Lily se acercó más sonriendo.

-Mamá, tía Zelena, tía Regina, Emma, este es mi novio, Killian Jones- y de repente todo quedó oscuro.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Regina**

Después de que Emma hubo dormido en mi habitación, no supe cómo actuar, en realidad es que me sentía muy próxima a ella y eso podría ser un problema. Cuando Zelena regresó, me hizo mil preguntas, si había tratado bien a su niñera, si no le había gritado mucho o si no había sido muy arrogante, o peor, si no me había lanzado sobre ella. Reviré los ojos ante esa última opción.

Unos días después, percibí que Lily y Emma estaban muy pegadas, salían juntas, volvían juntas y eso me sacaba de mis casillas. ¿Por qué? Sentía algo por esa muchacha, aunque no lo demostrara, aunque fuera Regina Mills, así que decidí apartarme, era lo mejor.

Si ellas tenían algo, no lo sabía, pero imaginarlas juntas no era agradable. Para mejorar la situación, la mañana del cumpleaños de Lily, esta dijo que nos iba a presentar a su novio, estoy segura de que no es novio y sí novia y su nombre, Emma Swan.

Yo estaba en mi despacho, ya era tarde cuando recibí un SMS, era Emma. _“No es posible, yo intentando apartarme y ella aparece_ ”, pensé.

_“Hola. ¿Está despierta? ES”_

Reviré los ojos, no nos hablábamos desde hacía casi un mes, y de la nada, me mandaba un SMS.

_“Estoy trabajando, señorita Swan. ¿Sucede algo? RM”_

Ella respondió de inmediato

_“Acabo de ver que echan por la tele aquella película que vi con usted” ES_

_“Se quedó dormida antes de la mitad de la película, señorita Swan. RM”_

_“Lo sé, acaba de empezar. Creo que voy a verla. ES”_

_“Bien para usted señorita Swan. ¿Alguna cosa más? RM”_

_“No es necesario que responda así. ¿Por qué me viene evitando desde que su hermana regresó? ES_

_“No la estoy evitando. Sigo actuando normal, como siempre. Me voy a dormir, buenas noches, señorita Swan. RM”_

_“¿Regina?” ES_

_“Diga, señorita Swan. RM”_

_“Además de abrazarme, mi padre me cantaba. ES”_

_“Estoy sola y tengo algo de miedo. ES”_

_“¿De la oscuridad o de estar sola? RM”_

_“De estar sola. Mi amiga se fue a casa del novio y es la primera vez que voy a dormir sola desde que mis padres murieron. ES”_

_“¿Y que solían hacer ellos cuando usted tenía miedo? RM”_

_“Además de abrazarme, mi padre me cantaba. ES”_

Respiré hondo, yo sabía cómo era perder a alguien, perdí a mi padre, perdí a Neal, era un dolor terrible. Y ella estaba sola, no tenía a nadie más. Juró que luché con todas mis fuerzas, pero fue imposible, fue más fuerte que yo. Sentía algo por esa muchacha y el destino parecía querer que estuviéramos cerca la una de la otra, o que al menos nos hablásemos. Decidí llamarla. No sabía qué haría o diría, me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Marqué su número que ya conocía y esperé.

-¿Señorita Swan?- dije intentando ser convincente

-Hola- dijo ella aspirando

-¿Estaba llorando, Swan?- pregunté y ella se derrumbó a llorar. Me quedé en silencio, no esperaba eso -¿Emma?... Intente tranquilizarse…respire, inhale, despacio…- ella hizo lo que le dije -¿Está más tranquila?

-Un poco. Discúlpeme por esto

-¿Qué está haciendo señorita Swan?

-Puede llamarme Emma. Y estoy echada en el sofá. ¿Por qué?

-¿Y va a dormir ahí?

-No, en la cama

-Entonces, vaya a la cama

-¿Para qué?

-Vaya- dije perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

-Ya- dijo, yo suspiré y comencé a cantar

“I, I will be King

And you, you will be queen

Though nothing will drive them away

We can beat them, just for one day

We can be héroes, just for one day”

-¿Para quién estabas cantando?- Zelena estaba en la puerta junto con Lily y Kristen, me asusté mirándolas a las tres, que sonreían.

-¿Ahora me vigiláis?- me crucé de brazos

-Yo entraba con mamá y te escuché cantando, así que llamé a tía Zelena para que te escuchara- dijo Lily- Desde que Neal murió, no cantas, ni a Hope y ahora lo acabas de hacer.

-EMMA SWAN- gritó Zelena a mi lado cogiéndome el móvil –Le estabas cantando a Emma

-Dejad de ser infantiles, no es nada. Ella necesitaba un hombro amigo y la ayudé. Solo eso. Ahora, con permiso, me voy a dormir- me levanté y pasé por delante de las tres mujeres que me sonreían

-No te olvides soñar con Emma Swan- dijo Zelena y yo reviré los ojos y subí a mi cuarto.

Y como ya imaginaba, como en todas mis últimas noches, no conseguí dormir, pues Emma Swan no salía de mis pensamientos, aunque me apartara, parecía que el destino nos acercaba.

 

Me desperté algo tarde, y aunque era domingo trabajé hasta antes de empezar a arreglarme para la fiesta de Lily. Opté por un mono blanco y un moño, solo estarían algunos amigos de ella y algunos del hospital.

Terminé de arreglarme y bajé, la fiesta ya había comenzado, me quedé jugando un poco con Hope, y vi a Emma llegar. _“Cielos, está hermosa”_. La vi hablando con Lily y esta se acercó demasiado, mucho para mi gusto. _“¿En qué piensas Regina?”._ Ellas se acercaron y mi hermana y sobrina comenzaron a decir cosas para provocarme. Emma habló conmigo y yo intenté no darle mucha importancia.

Un rato después, Emma me llamó aparte, me agradeció la llamada del día anterior y me pidió bailar. Inventé que no sabía bailar, pero ella no aceptó un no, acabé cediendo. Su respiración cercana, sus manos en mi cuerpo, y ese deseo inmenso de besarla. La música acabó y continuamos mirándonos. Aquella inmensidad verde encarándome como si quisiera descifrarme, comencé a acercarme lentamente a ella, pero Lily apareció con Kristen y Zelena. Sentí a Emma agarrarme la mano, pensé en soltarla, pero estaba temblando y helada. Algo no iba bien.

-Mamá, tía Zelena, tía Regina, Emma, este es mi novio, Killian Jones- y de repente, Emma se desmayó en mis brazos

-¿Emma?- la llamé sujetándola en mis brazos  -Kristen, trae un poco de alcohol y llama a Josh- tras algunos minutos, Josh apareció con Graham –Cójala y llévela a mi cuarto, por favor- Kristen apareció con el alcohol y yo lo cogí- Podéis continuar la fiesta, yo me encargaré de ella, no os preocupéis, puede haber sido solo un malestar. Lily, querida, discúlpame, y señor Jones, un placer conocerlo- fui atrás de Josh que llevaba a Emma a mi habitación –Puede ponerla en mi cama, por favor.

-¿Necesita algo más, señora?

-No, Josh, ¿puede marcharse y cerrar la puerta, por favor? Gracias- dije y él se retiró. Cogí el alcohol y empapé un paño con un poco, y lo pasé por su nariz -¿Emma?- repetí el procedimiento –Emma- ella abre los ojos lentamente -¿Todo bien, querida?- pregunté y ella forzó los ojos y los abrió, aquellos ojos verdes como esmeraldas ahora bien abiertos, enseguida se sentó en la cama.

-¡Ay!- se llevó la mano a la cabeza y miró hacia los lados, parecía buscar algo

-Emma- la llamé y cogí su mano, ella me miró -¿Todo bien?- ella balanceó la cabeza negando y las lágrimas caían de sus ojos

-Re…gina- su voz salió débil a causa del llanto y lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue abrazarla, y ella pasó sus temblorosos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, yo la apreté más

-Está todo bien. Ya pasó- dije acariciando sus cabellos

-Tengo miedo- confesó, no entendí el porqué de su miedo, pero decidí no preguntar de momento.

-Aquí está segura, querida, intente dormir un poco, estaré aquí

-¿Promete no marchase de mi lado?-me preguntó como una niña pregunta a su madre cuando tiene pesadillas

-Lo prometo. Ahora échese y descanse- ella se recostó y agarró mi mano con las suyas que estaban heladas.

-¿Se echa aquí conmigo? Solo un poco, por favor- pidió con sus inmensos ojos verdes brillando

-Me echo, Emma- me recosté a su lado y la abracé. Me olvidé de todo por un momento. De la fiesta, de que era la niñera de mi hermana, de ella con Neal, de ella con Lily, solo ella y yo allí, hasta que se quedó dormida.

Me quedé observando a la muchacha en mis brazos, aún temblorosa y sollozando. La dejé acostada y fui a su cuarto a buscar un pijama, hoy la dejaría en mi habitación. Entré en el pequeño cuarto y me dirigí a su armario. Vi sus ropas, me di cuenta de que no tiene muchas, abrí un cajón y era el de sus braguitas, mi curiosidad habló más alto, no habría problema en ver, a fin de cuentas, ella también había visto las mías. Reparé en que tenía muchas de animales, pandas, coronas, flores, era una niña, balanceé la cabeza sonriendo. Cogí unas, las menos infantil posible y me dirigí a otro cajón, allí estaban los pijamas. Cogí uno azul, y salí del cuarto antes de que nadie me viera. La fiesta aún estaba animada.

-Tía Regina- Lily vino hacia mí con su novio -¿Cómo está Emma?

-Está bien. Está durmiendo- miré a su novio, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, discreta, pero la tenía –Me voy a dormir. No os preocupéis. Con permiso

Me fui de la sala y subí a mi cuarto. Entré y cerré la puerta con llave. Coloqué el pijama de Emma encima del sillón y me fui a tomar un baño. Después me puse el camisón rojo y fui a despertar a Emma.

-¿Emma?- toqué su rostro -¿Emma?- la llamé de nuevo, ella se movió y abrió sus lindos ojos

-Hola- dijo levantándose -¿Cuánto he dormido?

-Una hora más o menos. Vaya a tomar un baño, y me tomé la libertad de ir a su cuarto y coger un pijama y unas bragas. Tiene toallas limpias en el baño. Le voy a pedir a Granny que nos traiga algo de comer.

-No tengo hambre

-Pero comerá, y si quiere, me cuenta lo que ha pasado. Ya vengo- salí y la dejé sola en mi cuarto. Fui hasta el cuarto de Zelena y llamé a la puerta y como tardaba en abrir, decidí entrar y la escena con la que me encontré no fue una de las mejores.

-Cielos Zelena, y..¿Dr. Hades?- vi a mi hermana agarrada al doctor que era el padrino de su hija

-Regina, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a hablar contigo. Pero no sabía que estabas acompañada y muy bien acompañada, ¿eh?- dije con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, y Zelena me fusiló con la mirada –Olvídalo- salí del cuarto y bajé, preparé una bandeja con frutas, jugo y un poco de pastel para mí y para Emma. Subí con la bandeja y abrí la puerta. Vi a Emma de espaldas, confieso que estaba muy sexy con aquellas braguitas de nubes, se giró rápido cubriéndose los pechos con la camisa –Discúlpeme, pensé que ya estaba vestida- caminé hasta la mesita de mi cuarto y puse la bandeja allí, quedándome de espaldas –Puede terminar de vestirse- esperé  a que dijera que ya podía girarme y así lo hice. Llevé la bandeja a la cama y le dije que se sentara.

-Creo que me iré a mi cuarto

-Coma antes. Se desmayó. Tiene que alimentarse- ella resopló como un niña y se sentó. Cogió una manzana y se la comió. La acompañé. Después de comer, puse la bandeja en la mesilla y regresé a la cama- ¿Quiere contarme lo que pasado?

-Estoy bien. Solo fue un malestar. Y…y…- sus ojos de nuevo se llenaron de agua

-Ok, aún no está preparada para contármelo. Pero cuando se sienta lista, puede contar conmigo, Emma- estábamos demasiado cerca, sí, demasiado cerca.

-¿Puedo echarme? Al final, no iba a dejarme salir de aquí, y necesito estar bien para cuidar de Hope mañana

-Claro- se echó y yo a su lado

-¿Señora Mills?- me giré y quedé frente a ella, me dio un beso en la mejilla –Gracias- me acerqué y le devolví el beso.

-De nada- le di otro beso, y otro más, y cuando me di cuenta, también ella estaba besándome la cara. Besé su mentón, sus mejillas, el canto de sus labios, sus labios, un piquito demorado, ella no se apartó, todo lo contrario, abrió más los labios y deslicé mi lengua hacia el encuentro de la suya. Permanecimos en un beso lento, nuestras lenguas entrelazándose, mis manos fueron a su cintura y las de ella a mi cara, atrayéndome más hacia ella, apreté un poco su cintura y ella soltó un gemido, y se separó

-Yo…yo…discul…

-Shhh- coloqué el índice en sus labios impidiendo que hablara- Todo está bien- la atraje hacia mis brazos

-¿Qué ha sido eso Regina?- me preguntó anidada en mis brazos

-No lo sé, intenta descansar

Acabé durmiendo junto con ella.

 

Me desperté y Emma estaba durmiendo agarrad a mí. Se movió y acabó despertándose.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días- dijo apartándose un poco

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada. Solo es que tengo que ir a mi cuarto a vestirme para encargarme de Hope- se levantó

-¿A dónde vas?

-Necesito salir de aquí. Disculpe, señora Mills- y se fue dejándome allí sola

**Emma**

Recuperé la consciencia en el cuarto de Regina, con ella a mi lado. Vi a Killian Jones, cielos, estaba aquí. Necesitaba saber qué hacer con él tan cerca. Hablé un poco con Regina

-Tengo miedo- dije

-Aquí está segura, querida

 _“Querida”,_ Regina Mills me dijo querida. Algo dentro de mí se encendió, sentía miedo, pero al mismo tiempo, me sentía protegida por ella. Aunque solo fueran por unas horas.

Ella salió y yo me dirigí al baño. Al salir, cogí la ropa que ella me había traído. Me puse mis braguitas y ella abrió la puerta, me asusté y me giré cubriendo mi cuerpo, ella se giró con la bandeja y me vestí algo avergonzada. Comimos un poco y me acosté en la cama con ella.

-¿Señora Mills?- ella se giró, quedamos frente a frente, y deposité un beso en su mejilla –Gracias- ella se acercó y me besó la mía

-De nada- me dio otro beso, y otra más, y yo acabé besando su rostro, ella besó mi mentón, mis mejillas, el canto de mis labios, mis labios, un piquito demorado, no me aparté, al contrario, abrí más mis labios, y ella deslizó su lengua al encuentro de la mía. Permanecimos en un beso lento, nuestras lenguas entrelazándose, sus manos fueron a mi cintura y las mías a su cara, atrayéndola más hacia mí, apretó un poco mi cintura y solté un gemido apartándome de ella

-Yo…yo…discul…

-Shhh- colocó el índice en mis labios impidiéndome hablar- Todo está bien- me atrajo hacia mis brazos

-¿Qué ha sido eso Regina?- pregunté anidada en sus brazos

-No lo sé, intenta descansar.

Esperé a que se durmiera. Cuando lo hizo, pensé en todo lo que había sucedido. Esto es una locura. Mi cuerpo está completamente estremecido. Pasé el dedo por mis labios y miré a la mujer que dormía a mi lado. Esto es una completa locura.

 

Me desperté por la mañana y ella me estaba observando. Necesitaba salir de ahí. Necesitaba colocar mis pensamientos en orden.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días- dije apartándome un poco

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño

-Nada. Solo es que tengo que ir a mi cuarto a vestirme para encargarme de Hope- me levanté

-¿A dónde vas?

-Necesito salir de aquí. Disculpe, señora Mills- salí dejándola allí sola.

 

El día fue tranquilo. Hope estaba calmada y esto estaba bien, aún no estaba yo muy recuperada. Necesitaba saber cómo me había encontrado Killian. ¿Qué hacía él con Lily? Zelena llegó y me preguntó cómo estaba. No tuvo tiempo por la mañana porque se levantó tarde, y por lo que pude percibir, estaba acompañada. Se tomó un baño y me dijo que ella acostaría a Hope, dejándome libre. Bajé a tomar un baño y vi a Regina llegando. Me fui derecha a mi cuarto. Por la tarde estuve pensando. Tantas cosas habían sucedido. Killian, el beso con Regina. La deseaba más de lo que debiera. Y eso era nuevo para mí, nunca me había sentido así solo con un beso. Me sentía avergonzada, avergonzada por haberme desmayado, porque ella me hubiera visto de aquella manera, por el beso.

Tomé un baño y me puse el mismo pijama del día anterior, y me acosté. Cogí mi móvil y vi que tenía un SMS

_“¿Por qué me estás ignorando, Emma? RM”_

Me hacía la misma pregunta que yo días atrás

_“No la estoy ignorando señora Mills, muchas cosas que hacer. ES”_

_“¿SEÑORA MILLS? RM”_

_“Sí. ES”_

Esperé una respuesta que no llegó. Continué acostada.

Escuché unos golpes en la puerta, me levanté para abrir. Abrí y Regina estaba parada en mi puerta con una bata azul oscuro por encima de las rodillas, me quedé mirándola, sus ojos castaños tan oscuros, más de lo normal, creo que estaba enfadada.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo más me vas a evitar?

-Ya se lo he dicho, señora Mills, yo no…- sentí que me empujaba hacia dentro, cerró la puerta y me prendió allí, fue todo muy rápido -¿Qué está haciendo?

-¿Señora Mills?- me preguntó de nuevo

-Sí, ¿no es así cómo le gusta que la llamen?

-No después de que me besen

-¿Qué espera que haga?- pregunté con la voz un poco más alta

-No me grites- pidió soltándome, pasó sus manos por sus sueltos cabellos y caminó por el cuarto

-No sé cómo reaccionar, nunca he hecho esto antes, es decir, nunca me he sentido atraída por una mujer y nunca he besado a ninguna. Todo esto es nuevo para mí.

-Pero no necesitas huir, Swan.

-¿Ahora es Swan?- dije lo mismo que ella

-¿No es así que quieres ser llamada?- dijo lo mismo que yo- Emma, nos besamos, dormimos juntas y nos sentimos atraídas la una por la otra.

-¿Se siente atraída por mí?- me acerqué a ella ante esa confesión

-Claro, Swan. No te habría besado si sintiese menos que eso. Pero no necesitas huir de mí ni evitarme. Creo que somos lo suficientemente adultas para resolver esto. Si no te gustó el beso o que yo te besara, lo dices y no lo haré más.

-Me gusto Regina, como dije, nunca he estado con una mujer, así que no sabía cómo reaccionar, eres Regina Mills, hasta hace unos días apenas me mirabas a la cara, y ahora me besas y muestras que te importo- respiré –Me sentí confusa. No quiero salir herida, están pasando muchas cosas en estos momentos.

-Entiendo, Emma, pero no necesitas huir, solo dime que quieres hablar y hablaremos- se acercó a mí y me acarició el rostro, cerré los ojos, agarré su mano y me la llevé a los labios depositando en ella un beso

-¿Por qué yo?

-No lo sé, te hago la misma pregunta- ella sonrió, ¡qué sonrisa maravillosa! Entonces la atraje para que me besara y me besó. Nos quedamos unos minutos así, pegué mi cabeza a la de ella -¿Quieres quedarte de pie o quieres sentarme en la cama?

-¿Me está invitando a su cama señorita Swan?

-Quizás, a no ser que quieras quedarte de pie- ella sonrió y me empujó hacia la cama, se sentó apoyada en el cabecero y me atrajo hacia ella. Nos quedamos abrazadas en silencio.

-¿Cómo estás?

-No sé, confusa

-¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó?

-No pasó nada. Solo un malestar. Estoy bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte

-No es normal desmayarse así, si quieres hacerte unos análisis, aviso a Hades para que te vea

-No es necesario. Estoy bien. Solo es que me siento algo sola

-No tienes por qué sentirte así. Tienes a Hope, a Lily y a mí

-¿Te tengo a ti?-pregunté girándome hacia ella

-Sí, Emma, me tienes a mí- la besé

-¿Quieres dormir aquí?

-¿Primero me invitas a sentarme, después a dormir? ¿Qué más me vas a proponer?- sonrió

-¿Considera mi cama muy pequeña para usted, señora Mills?

-Es perfecta. Así estoy más pegada a ti- nos colocamos en la cama, ella se acostó y yo recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, ella me abrazó -¿Emma?

-Sí

-No huyas más de mí- la miré y le di un piquito

-No lo haré.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Regina**

Abrí los ojos y Emma Swan estaba durmiendo toda encogida, me levanté con cuidado, salí del cuarto intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Me dirigí a la cocina y Granny estaba allí

-Buenos días Granny

-Buenos días, señora. Se ha levantado hoy de buen humor

-Sí, y mucho. ¿Puede preparar una bandeja de desayuno con tostadas, frutas y jugo por favor? Ya vengo a buscarla- dije y subí a mi cuarto. Hice mi higiene matinal y bajé, Granny ya había hecho todo lo que le había pedido. Se lo agradecí, cogí la mesita y me fui al cuarto de Emma. Ya se había despertado y estaba restregándose los ojos, parecía una niña pequeña, sonreí y llamé su atención.

-Buenos días- dijo ella sonriendo

-Buenos días- me acerqué y le di un piquito –He traído el desayuno

-Ya lo veo- sonreí- ¿Para quién es todo eso?

-Para nosotras- sonrió y me senté a su lado en la cama, cogí una tostada y le puse mermelada y se la di. Ella se avergonzó con mi actitud y agachó la cabeza -¿Qué fue?

-Nada, solo que no estoy acostumbrado a esto

-¿Tu ex novio no hacías estas cosas por ti?- pregunté y ella se puso seria –Disculpa, ¿dije algo que no debía?

-No. Él no hacía nada- mordió la tostada que aun estaba en mi mano –Está muy buena- dijo. Cogió el móvil y desorbitó los ojos –Cielos, estoy atrasada, Zelena ya se va a marchar y tú también- se levantó y corrió al baño, fui hasta la puerta y me quedé detrás de ella

-Relaja Emma. Hope se despierta más tarde. Ven, vamos a acabar de desayunar y no te preocupes, le mandaré un SMS a Zelena, ¿me prestas el móvil?

-¿Le vas a decir a Zelena que estás aquí conmigo?

-Sí. ¿Algún problema en que ella lo sepa?

-No, es que pensé que no le ibas a contar a nadie lo que tenemos. Al final, ni sé qué tenemos- sonrió sin gracia. Cogí su mano y la llevé a la cama, ella se sentó y yo me senté delante de ella

-Yo tampoco sé lo que tenemos, no vamos a etiquetarlo, vamos a dejar que suceda- ella movió la cabeza concordando –Emma, me gusta mucho estar así contigo. Solo se lo voy a decir a Zelena, si para ti no hay problema. Y según vaya pasando, les contamos a los demás si quieres.

-Todo bien, Regina, solo que no quiero que piensen que estoy contigo para sacar algún provecho.

-Yo sé que no- acaricié su rostro. Cogí el  móvil de ella y mandé un SMS

_“Hermanita, estoy desayunando con Emma. Puedes adelantarte al hospital. No hagas preguntas. RM”_

-Ahora ven a desayunar conmigo

Tras desayunar con Emma, me fui a mi cuarto, tomé un baño y me fui al hospital.

Entré en mi despacho y enseguida entró Zelena cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Hermaniiiita- dijo sonriendo –Entonces, ¿estabas desayunando, en la cama, con Emma?

-Ahórrame tus bromas, Zelena. Sí, desayuné con ella, nada más.

-Solo espero que lo que estés haciendo no me haga perder a mi niñera. Sabes muy bien lo que te dije, si Emma se marcha por tu culpa, quien cuidará a Hope serás tú

-Lo sé, Zelena, no te preocupes. No haré nada. Solo estamos conociéndonos. Algunos besos, nada más. No le cuentes a nadie ni hagas bromitas, no quiero que Emma se sienta mal por tu culpa. Vamos a dejar que todo siga su curso, y veremos qué resulta.

-Todo bien. Estoy feliz por ti. Finalmente te has despegado de Kristen. ¿Sabes? Estaba bien que os acostarais, pero hace diez años, no ahora.  Pero estoy feliz de que Emma haya conseguido entrar en ese corazón de hielo.

-Ella no ha entrado en ningún lugar. Y no tengo el corazón de hielo, solo soy más reservada, al contrario que tú, que estabas con Hades.

-Solo fue una noche, estábamos borrachos.

-Tú no estabas borracha, sé muy bien cuándo lo estás. Asúmelo Zelena

-Vale. Ahora me voy a trabajar

-Me marcharé a la hora del almuerzo

-¿A dónde vas?

-A casa. ¿Puedo salir con Hope y Emma?

-¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi hermana? Me gusta esto. Sí puedes, solo ten cuidado, nada de sexo cerca de mi bebé- dijo sonriendo. Yo solo le saqué la lengua y ella salió de mi despacho sonriendo.

Terminé de rellenar algunos informes y contratos. Decidí mandarle un SMS a Emma

_“Buenos días. ¿Quieres salir a almorzar conmigo y con Hope? Si quieres, ya hablé con Zelena. RM”_

Tras unos minutos, respondió

_“Está bien. Pero alguien puede vernos. ES”_

_“Estaré saliendo con mi sobrina y su niñera, ¿qué hay de malo? RM”_

_“Niñera…claro ES”_

_“He dicho eso Emma porque nos estamos conociendo. Pero sabes que eres mucho más que eso. Si quieres digo que estamos en una cita con mi sobrina. RM”_

_“Está bien, solo pensé que ibas a volver a tratarme de la misma manera que cuando nos conocimos. ES”_

_“Claro que no. Después hablamos sobre eso. Estate lista a las 12:30 con Hope. Hasta luego Emma. RM”_

Quería conocer más a Emma Swan. Así que lo haría. Ella es misteriosa, encantadora y aún así tenía unas maneras inocentes, lo veía hermoso en ella. Terminé de hacer las cosas y pasé por el despacho de Zelena para avisarle que me iba y sonrió diciéndome que disfrutara. Fui derecha a casa. Llegué a las 12:26, subí al cuarto de Hope y Emma estaba terminando de vestir a la pequeña, estaba hermosa. Con un short rosa claro y una blusa negra con lacitos rosas y un lazo en sus ralos cabellos.

-¿Aún no estás lista?- pregunté al ver que llevaba la misma ropa que cuando me fui por la mañana

-Disculpa. Sé que pediste que estuviéramos listas, pero no había nadie para quedarse con Hope.

-¿Y Granny?

-Se lo pedí

-¿Y?

-Me dijo que estaba ocupada en ese momento

-Está bien. Ven, dame a la pequeña y vete a arreglarte.

-¿Tengo que vestirme como una ejecutiva o…?

-Sé tú misma, Emma- iba a pasar y la agarré por el brazo -¿No te olvidas de algo?

-No. ¿El qué?- preguntó inocente

-Mi beso- ella agachó la cabeza, avergonzada. Me levanté y me acerqué. Pronunció “Hope”, queriendo decir la que la pequeña estaba mirando, pero no me importó, la besé y fuimos separadas por una carcajada risueña de Hope -¿Viste? Ella lo aprueba- dije y Emma sonrió y salió. Bajé y encontré a Granny en la cocina

-Granny- la llamé

-Señora, ¿ha pasado algo? ¿Por qué está en casa tan temprano? ¿Y dónde está Emma?

-¿Por qué no se quedó un momento con Hope cuando la señorita Swan se lo pidió?- pregunté, sé que Granny quería mucho a Hope, así que no tenía por qué negarse a quedarse con la pequeña.

-Ese es el trabajo de Emma, ella puede arreglarse o hacer lo que quiera siempre y cuando no esté con la pequeña.

-Granny, la señorita Swan va a acompañarme a almorzar con mi sobrina, yo le pedí que se arreglara y a usted no le costaba nada quedarse cinco minutos con Hope- ella se quedó callada y Emma apareció

-Estoy lista, señora Mills-me giré hacia ella, estaba hermosa, con los cabellos recogidos a un lado, y un vestido florido. Parecía una muchachita. Sonreí. Caminamos hasta mi coche, colocamos a Hope en su sillita y le abrí la puerta a Emma. Ella entró y se quedó mirando el jardín, enfrente.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunté en cuanto entré en el coche

-Sí. Pero no tenías que pelear con Granny por mi culpa

-Tampoco le costaba nada ayudarte

-No tienes que tratar a nadie así por mí, Regina

-¿Acabaste? Bien- arranqué y salimos. Ella se quedó todo el camino callada. Llegué al restaurante y aparqué, ella salió y cogió a Hope, le indiqué el camino y entró.

-Buenas tardes, señora Mills, ¡cuánto tiempo!- dijo una pelirroja sonriendo

-Buenas tarde, Elisabeth, de verdad hace tiempo, ¿mi reserva, por favor? – dije a la muchacha que ya estaba tan acostumbrada a verme por allí que me llevó a la mesa que pedí. Retiró la silla para que Emma se sentara y colocamos a Hope en una sillita de bebé. Nos entregó las cartas e hicimos nuestros pedidos.

-¿Y para la bebé?

-Puedes traer una ensalada de frutas, solo las frutas sin ningún acompañamiento

-Claro. Con permiso- se retiró y yo miré a Emma que estaba frente a mí, estaba quieta, estaba segura de que era por lo ocurrido en el coche. Decidí romper el silencio.

-Me gusta este sitio. Venía mucho con Neal, era su restaurante preferido. Cuando se hizo mayor, quería venir para tirarle los tejos a Elisabeth o a las otras chicas. Aquello me dejaba con mucha rabia- conté recordando las veces que veníamos y siempre les daba un beso en la mejilla a las chicas.

-¿Y tú tenías celos?

-Claro. Aunque el restaurante sea de una amiga mía, no quería a mi hijo saliendo con su hija.

-¿Hacía cuánto que no venías?

-Desde la muerte de Neal

-¿Y por qué ahora?

-No sé. Solo quería que lo conocieras- nuestros pedidos llegaron y comenzamos a comer. Emma terminó primero y ayudó a Hope a comerse sus frutas, que acabó con mas frutas en su cabello que en la boca. Hicimos el pedido del postre y llegó enseguida. Emma pidió tarta y yo solo un agua con gas.

-Hummm, esto está buenísimo. Tienes que probar- dijo cortando un trozo de tarta, a mí no me gustaba mucho el chocolate, pero no se lo iba a decir, no viéndola tan entusiasmada cortando el pastel y acercándomelo a  la boca. Lo probé y realmente estaba muy bueno. Ella terminó la tarta, o mejor la terminamos porque Emma se comía un pedazo y me daba otro a mí.

-¿Estás sucia, Emma?- comenté

¿Dónde? ¡Cielos, soy tan torpe!- dijo avergonzada

-Aquí- me acerqué con un pañuelo de papel y limpié el canto de sus labios que estaban manchados. Emma parecía una niña pequeña comiendo. Aproveché la oportunidad y le di un piquito. Ella se sonrojó y miró para los lados- Disculpa. No pude resistirme.

-Si esto es ser discreta para ti, entonces no sé cómo será cuando no lo seas- ella sonrió –Está bien. Solo quiero ir con calma. Para evitar hacernos daño.

-Lo sé. ¿Vamos?- salimos del restaurante y nos fuimos a casa, Hope estaba cansada, Emma iba a darle un baño y a ponerla a dormir.

Al llegar a casa, Emma subió a bañar a la pequeña, yo fui a mi cuarto y me quité los tacones, descalza fui al cuarto de la bebé. Emma ya estaba con ella en la bañera. Me acerqué

-¿Quieres ayuda?

-Vale- dijo. La ayudé a bañar a la pequeña. Yo pasé el gel por su cuerpecito, haciendo espuma, y Emma la enjuagaba.

-¿Aún está manchado?

-¿Dónde?- ella preguntó y al momento le tiré a la cara espuma. Ella soltó un gritito y me tiró agua, mojando mi pelo.

-No me lo puedo creer, Swan- dije y ella desorbitó los ojos –Mi pelo

-Se secará, Regina. Y empezaste tú. Ahora déjame secar a Hope- Sacó a la pequeña de la bañera y la llevó al cuarto. Me quedé observando cómo cuidaba de la pequeña y la ponía a dormir. Tras un rato, volvió al baño para vaciar la bañera.

-¿Se durmió?

-Sí

-Bien- dije y Emma se giró hacia mí. Le tiré agua encima

-No hagas eso- pero de nada sirvió. La mojé aún más. Ella entró en la broma y también me mojó. Acabamos vaciando la bañera de Hope y mojando todo el suelo.

-Cielos Regina. Estoy toda mojada y el baño todo encharcado.

-Le pediré a Granny que lo seque

-¿Estás loca? Ya no me soporta mucho y si haces eso, es capaz de matarme mientras duermo.

-¿Cómo que no te soporta mucho?

-Nada. Olvídalo. Tú me ayudarás a recoger

-De ninguna manera

-¿Tú me mojaste, mojaste todo el suelo con el agua de la bañera, y ahora no quieres limpiar el estropicio que has hecho?

-Tengo empleados para eso, Swan

-Snob. Pues hoy vas a limpiar. Voy a coger un paño, ya vuelvo- resoplé y salí del baño toda mojada. Realmente si Granny lo viera así, no le iba a gustar nada. Bueno, no me iba a escapar de eso. Mi ropa estaba muy mojada, así que decidí quitarme la blusa, quedando solo en sujetador, Emma entró en el baño.

-¿Por qué estás sin blusa?

-Bueno, la blusa estaba pegada y era difícil moverse con ella, ya que quieres que limpie. Deme el paño ya, señorita Swan- ella me dio el paño y se quedó parada en la puerta -¿Te vas a quedar ahí mirándome? ¿No me vas a ayudar?

-Tú lo has hecho, así que tú lo solucionas- me acerqué a ella

-¿Tendré una recompensa después?- ella suspiró

-¿Como qué…recompensa?

-Termino y ya te digo- le guiñé un ojo y comencé a secar el suelo. Terminé lo que la señorita Swan me pidió, salí del baño y cogí su mano. Salimos del cuarto de Hope –Date un baño y en cuanto termines, ven a mi cuarto.

-Ok- se marchó. Miré el reloj, eran las 15:00, tomé un baño y puse un short holgado y una blusa algo más grande que el short, también holgada. Me estaba secando el pelo con la toalla y Emma ya estaba tocando a la puerta –Hola

-Ven aquí- la llamé y ella obedeció. Fui hasta mi equipo de música y coloqué mi móvil en él, le di para que sonaran las canciones de mi playlist, y la primera fue She, de Elvis Costello. Me dirigí a mi cama y me acosté, la empujé hacia mí, y ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho –Quédate un rato conmigo aquí –pedí y ella asintió -¿Qué te gusta hacer, Emma?

-Me gusta leer, escuchar música, ver películas. ¿Y a ti?

-Lo mismo. Y me gusta trabajar. Me distrae

-Nunca trabajé- confesó- Mis padre me daba todo, yo estudiaba, sin embargo, después de su muerte y empezar a vivir con Ki…mi ex novio, todo se echó a perder.

-¿Te gustaba él?

-Un poco. Era la única persona que tenía. Así que no tenía muchas opciones, pero no era pasión como en las pelis o los libros

-¿Piensas en tener un romance como en las películas?

-No sé. Quizás- se quedó en silencio -¿Regina?

-¿Sí?

-¿Me besas?- y la besé. Ella ya no sentía la vergüenza de antes, en un momento me puso encima de ella, intercambiamos besos y caricias. Sentí varias veces sus manos en mi barriga, por debajo de la blusa, pero las apartaba rápidamente. Mordí su labio y se quejó. Le di un pequeño chupetón en su cuello.

-Por favor, no hagas eso- dijo jadeante

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No me gustan las marcas, me siento incómoda

-¿Tu ex hacía esto contigo?

-Sí. Y a veces me hacía daño- sus ojos se humedecieron. Ah, no, Sentí rabia, rabia de que él hubiera hecho daño a mi Emma, por haberla hecho sufrir

-Está bien, Emma. Yo no voy a hacerte daño. Ese tipo es un idiota, Emma. No tienes por qué sentirte así. Si no te gusta algo, me lo dices, ¿ok? No me enfadaré, todo lo contrario, quiero cuidarte y hacerte sentir bien.

-Ok. Gracias- dijo ella y limpié sus ojos ya bañados en lágrimas. Le dio un piquito en sus labios y la atraje hacia mí.

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo hoy?- ella me miró –Solo dormir. ¿O crees que estamos yendo demasiado rápido?

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Emma**

Aún no me creía lo que estaba pasando. Regina me había besado, Regina se sentía atraída por mí, y durante toda la semana, ha llegado antes a casa para estar conmigo. Era sábado, tenía que ir al club, con todo sucediendo entre Regina y yo, acabé olvidándome qué hacer en relación a Killia. Lily estaba toda enamorada y yo tenía que decirle la verdad, durante toda la semana me contaba que había salido con él, que conversaban de todo y eso me asustaba. ¿Acaso ella sabría algo? ¿Si era así por qué no me decía nada? ¿O será que ya se lo contó a Regina?

Regina ha sido tan cariñosa conmigo, nos estamos conociendo cada día más, esa era la Regina que yo quería conocer, la Regina más relajada, sin centrarse tanto en el trabajo y cerrada, aunque yo aún tenía cierto recelo de que lo nuestro no saliera bien. Estaba acostada en su cama, sí desde el día en que me preguntó si estábamos yendo demasiado rápido, estábamos pasando más tiempo juntas y ayer cuando llegué a casa, me llamó para ver una película y nos quedamos hasta tarde y acabé durmiéndose aquí mismo.

**Flasback**

-No sé Regina, pero me gusta cómo estamos, no creo que estemos yendo demasiado rápido.

-Entonces, ¿eso es un sí?

-Puede ser- dije avergonzada. Por la noche, después de acostar a Hope, fui a mi cuarto a tomar un baño, me puse mi pijama rosa con algunas coronas estampadas. Subí y llamé a la puerta de Regina, que enseguida me autorizó a entrar. Ella estaba en el baño, así que me senté en el sillón y esperé.

-Me resulta encantador verte con esos pijamas- dijo desde detrás de mí y me sonrojé, sabía que era un pijama algo infantil y quizás mi vergüenza haya sido por eso. Yo era infantil. La miré y ella llevaba un pijama extremadamente corto, de seda roja, el pantalón no tenía más de un palmo, y estoy segura de que lo hacía a propósito –Tan inocente, Swan- dijo dándome un beso en el cuello, me levanté y me giré hacia ella.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de usted, señora Mills, creo que falta seda en su pijama- dije y ella abrió una sonrisa, y enseguida mordiéndome el labio, la agarré por el mentón y la atraje hacia mí, Regina Mills me provocaba y muchas de las veces no conseguía resistirme a ella. Sentí sus manos  en mi cintura atrayéndome más, dejé de besarla y la abracé.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó y yo moví la cabeza

-Perdóname, yo…yo

-Emma, puedes abrazarme cuantas veces quieras, no hay problema. Ven- me llevó a la cama y nos echamos, quedando frente a frente

-Eres tan diferente

-¿Diferente cómo?- pasó los dedos por mi rostro

-Cuando te conocí, parecías una mujer arrogante, y ahora eres tan cariñosa conmigo.

-Me gusta estar contigo. Pero no me abro muy fácilmente a las personas

-Ni yo- ella me dio un piquito

-Lo sé. Pero vamos a abrirnos y conocernos juntas- nos quedamos un tiempo charlando sobre Hope, sobre Neal –El domingo no tendrás que cuidar a Hope, ven para acá, podemos bañarnos en la piscina, o hacer cualquier cosa.

-¿Y la gente? Digo, Kristen, Zelena

-Zelena ya sabe lo nuestro, y Kristen no estará, estará con su bailarina. Entonces, ¿vienes?

-¿Todo esto para verme en biquini, señora Mills? Lamento infórmale que no tengo.

-Eso no será problema. Podemos salir y comprar uno y cuando regresemos, nadamos

-No es necesario, yo me lo compro antes.

-¿Estás evitando salir conmigo?

-No, es que…

-No acepto un no como respuesta. Duerme aquí el sábado y por la mañana vamos a comprar

-Quizás no pueda venir el sábado por la noche. Tengo un compromiso, podemos vernos el domingo en cualquier sitio, si quieres.

-Ok- me abrazó y nos quedamos así hasta que nos venció el sueño

**Fin del flashback**

**-** ¿Qué haces de jueves a domingo por la noche?- me preguntó Regina saliendo del baño

-Ayudo a una amiga

-¿Tendrás que ir hoy?

-Sí. Pero intentaré volver esta noche si no se me hace muy tarde

-Ok

-Tengo que irme- cogí su mano y la atraje para un beso, descubrí que Regina Mills me volvía osada cada día más, ya no tenía vergüenza por abrazarla o besarla. Al igual que ella. Regina se marchó a trabajar y yo a cuidar a Hope. El día pasó rápido.

 

Estaba en el club, había acabado de bailar, me fui al camerino, estaba sola, las chicas estaban en el escenario. Me estaba vistiendo para marcharme a casa. Me miré en el espejo, faltaban algo más de cuatro meses para todo esto acabar, miré mis ropas, mi pequeño short rojo y el corpiño del mismo color, esa no era yo. Me recogí el cabello en un moño.

-Vaya, miren a quién me he encontrado- me giré, conocía a aquella voz, Killian

-¿Qué haces aquí?- intenté mostrar que no tenía miedo

-¿Pensaste que no te iba a encontrar, amor?- se acercó a mí

-¿Cómo has entrado? Sal de aquí

-¿Hasta cuándo pensabas que podías huir?- se acercó más y me agarró del brazo

-Killian, suéltame. No puedes estar aquí. Nosotros terminamos. Suéltame.

-Solo se terminará, Emma, cuando yo quiera. O le contaré a tu noviecita lo que haces los fines de semana. ¿O crees que no lo sé?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Lily me contó todo, que estabas trabajando de niñera, y cuando te vi bailando el jueves, pregunté si eras tú. Ella me dijo que sí. Que tenías un contrato, pero que nadie sabía. Ella no sabe quién soy yo.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-Por casualidad. Después de escaparte, vine a resolver unos negocios aquí en Vancouver, conocí a Lily, salimos y nada más. Sin embargo, cuando me llamó para invitarme a su cumpleaños, te vi. Créelo, también quedé sorprendido. Y te vi cayendo en los brazos de aquella morena y la manera en que te cuidó- apretó mi brazo –Aún eres mía, Swan, ¿o crees que voy a perderte por una mujer? Ella solo quiere jugar contigo, ¿por qué estaría contigo? Yo no voy a perderte por nadie.

-Se lo contaré a Lily

-¿Y crees que te va a creer? Inténtalo- se acercó para besarme. Yo giré la cara –Eres mía y vas a pagar caro haber huido de mí.

-Suéltame- me empujó contra la pared y caí al suelo. Salió del camerino y enseguida entró Ruby

-Emma. ¿Qué ocurre?- me ayudó a levantarme

-Killian, estaba aquí. Es el novio de Lily

-¿Qué? ¿Y ahora me lo cuentas?

-Estaba pensando qué hacer

-¿Se lo vas a contar a Regina o a Lily?

-No lo sé. Dijo que aunque se lo contara, ella no me iba a creer. Solo quiero irme a casa, necesito tomar un baño y pensar

-Está bien. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

-Voy a la mansión

-August y yo te llevamos, ve a cambiarte- hice lo que ella me dijo, en cuanto fuimos acercándonos a la mansión, dejé de llorar, tenía que controlarme. August no dijo nada, Ruby me dijo que hablaría con él e intentaría que le impidiese la entrada a Killian. Entré en la mansión y Lily llegó a la vez que yo.

-Emma, ¿todo bien?

-Sí. Solo estoy cansada.

-Killian desapareció del bar. No lo encontré y vine para casa. Bueno, voy a subir, estoy muerta- ella se marchó y yo fui a la cocina

-Granny, ¡qué susto!- dije en cuanto entré en la cocina

-¿Por qué? ¿Estás escondiendo algo?

-No. Claro que no.

-Muchacha, sé lo que escondes. Sé que trabajas en aquel horrible club junto con mi nieta

-¿De qué está hablando?

-¿Crees que no sé que todos los fines de semana bailas? ¿La señora Mills lo sabe?

-Por favor, no le diga nada. Solo bailo, y empecé unos días antes de conseguir el empleo como niñera. Y no puedo irme de allí.

-Estás engañando a la señora Mills

-No, Granny…¿Por eso no le gusto?

-Si descubro que estás pensando en hacerle daño a mis niñas, contaré tu secreto. No voy a decir nada porque no tengo nada que ver con eso.

-¿Quién es su nieta?

-Ruby Lucas

-Nunca me ha hablado de usted

-No estamos muy unidas últimamente. Ya estás avisada. Con permiso- agarré su brazo

-Granny, si Ruby es su nieta, entonces sabe que no hago nada malo allí, y sabe también que no le haré nada a Regina.

-Yo no sé nada- salió de la cocina. Me fui corriendo a mi cuarto y me encerré allí. Me di un baño, lloré, lloré mucho. Salí del baño aún enrollada en la toalla y me eché en la cama. Tenía que contarle a Lily, tenía que hablar con Regina. Pero ella no podía enterarse de lo del club, no lo entendería, lo odia, va a pensar que la he engañado. Pero, ¿la he engañado? No. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer Killian ahora? Y Granny, ella lo sabía, podría contárselo a Regina en cualquier momento. ¡Cielos! ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

 

Me desperté con golpes en la puerta, me levanté y me enrollé la toalla en el cuerpo, abrí y me fui otra vez a la cama, tapándome con las sábanas

-¿Swan?

-Hola Regina- dije aún toda cubierta

-Dijiste que ibas a ayudar a una amiga, ¿acaso esa amiga era Lily?

-¿Qué?- dije descubriéndome la cabeza

-Os vi a las dos llegando anoche- me quedé mirándola y me senté, vi que su mirada se arrastraba por mi cuerpo, y recordé que estaba desnuda, mis pechos estaban al aire, subí enseguida la sábana –No me lo puedo creer. ¿Habéis follado?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando Regina?

-Tú y Lily llegasteis anoche juntas y ahora estás desnuda, ¿qué quieres que piense?

-¿Que dormí desnuda? ¿De verdad crees que me he acostado con Lily?

-¿Y por qué no habrías de hacerlo? Ella es bonita, joven- me levanté y fui hasta ella, agarrando la toalla para no dejarla caer

-Pero ella no eres tú, Regina Mills- me encaró una vez más y tomó mis labios con los suyos, su lengua bailando en mi boca, sus manos en mi cintura, mordí su labio y ella se apartó  -Cielos, no puedo creer que pensaras que te había traicionado con ella. Aunque nos estemos conociendo, Regina, no hago esas cosas.

-Lo sé, discúlpame, es que me puse…

-¿Celosa? No tienes por qué, Regina

-No me puse celosa- dijo cruzándose de brazos –Solo con rabia porque pensaba que estaba siendo engañada.

-Realmente fui a ayudar a una amiga, pregúntale a Lily, nos encontramos en la entrada.

-Te creo. Ahora, ¿por qué estás desnuda? ¿Y con los ojos hinchados?

-He dormido mal.  Acabé acostándome un poco, y me quedé dormida así

-Eso es tentador, señorita Swan

-¿No íbamos a ir a la piscina hoy?- hui del tema

-Sí, vine a despertarte para salir a comprar tu biquini.

-Ok. Me pongo algo y ya salgo- ella continuó parada en mi cuarto -¿Te vas a quedar ahí?

-Sí. ¿Algún problema?

-No- dije. Fui al armario, cogí un short holgado y una camiseta blanca. Fui al baño y me hice mi higiene matinal -¿Vamos?- cogí el bolso, ella el suyo y salimos.

Llegamos al centro comercial, y ella se fue derecha a una tienda exclusiva de ropa de playa. Escogió para mí tres biquinis, que los vi absurdamente pequeños.

-Regina, si quieres verme con el mínimo de ropa posible, solo dilo. No me voy a poner eso, no me siento cómoda

-¿Por qué no? Eres hermosa

-Solo tú lo crees

-Y si fuera posible, Vancouver entera. Escoge uno- cogí uno rojo, más amplio y me lo probé. Me quedaba bien. Regina insistió en verme, sin embargo dije que solo lo vería en la piscina. También compré uno que ella había escogido, negro y muy pequeño. Sonrió cuando vio que había aceptado el biquini. Llegamos a casa y fui a ponerme la prenda para estar en la piscina. No había nadie en casa, solo nosotras dos. Me puse el biquini que había escogido yo y un vestidito blanco suelto y salí a la piscina, Regina ya estaba allí, sentada en una silla de playa con un libro en las manos.

-Pensé que iba a nadar, no a leer

-No me gusta nadar, Swan. Pero puedo verte nadar a ti. Será una visión maravillosa.

-Graciosa, vamos Regina, ven a nadar conmigo- dije intentado arrastrarla. Fue en vano. Entonces, decidí que si no iba por las buenas, lo haría por las malas. Me quité el vestido lentamente delante de ella, dejó de leer y centró su atención en mí.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir?

-Sí

-¿No ha quedado bonito el biquini?- dije acercándome a la piscina- Podrías venir a verme más de cerca- dije y ella sonrió. Decidí ir a hasta ella y quitarle el libro, salí corriendo.

-Swan, no hagas eso. Ven aquí- ella se levanto para ir hacia mí. Tiré el libro al suelo y la agarré por la cintura, tirándome con ella a la piscina.

-Swan, te voy a matar, estoy toda mojada

-Esa es la idea cuando se salta a una piscina

-Cuando se es tirada, querrás decir- pasó sus manos por sus cabellos mojados y vino hacia mí, que estaba apoyada en la pared de la piscina

-No te enfades tanto, tú me pediste que viniera a nadar contigo

-Yo no iba a nadar

-Entonces, ¿solo querías verme en biquini?- ella se acercó más y me agarró por la cintura

-Quizás

-Solo tenías que pedirlo

-¿Y te lo habrías puesto?

-No- dije riendo-Pero me habría gustado que me lo hubieras pedido

-¿Para qué? ¿Para tener el placer de negármelo? Confíe, señorita Swan, yo consigo todo lo que quiero

-No lo dudo- me besó, agarré su cuello y la atraje más hacia mí, sus manos descendieron de mi cintura a mi trasero, y me levantó, acabé entrelazando mis piernas a su cintura, ella mordió mi labio, solté un gemido contra mi voluntad, ella se apartó, pero me apretó más contra su cuerpo y sonreí

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté con la respiración entrecortada

-Eres encantadora- bajé mi cabeza y ella me la levantó

-No te avergüences, Emma

-No puedo evitarlo. Haces que me sonroje cuando me elogias de esa manera

-Solo digo la verdad, Emma- la besé de nuevo, sentí sus manos en mi espalda, y mi biquini aflojándose, lo estaba desanudando, yo quería parar, pero no podía.

-¿Sabíais que sexo en sitios públicos puede llevaros a la cárcel? ¿Y aún más con un bebé mirando?- habló Zelena cerca de la piscina, yo bajé del regazo de Regina rápidamente

-Zelena no estamos en un sitio público, ni haciendo sexo- dijo Regina jadeante

-No era lo que parecía, hermanita. Y Emma, ¿quién diría que aquella muchacha tímida haría estas cosas?- me sonrojé

-Zelena, para, o ¿te has olvidado que te pille en tu cuarto durante la fiesta de Lily?

-Callada, hermanita- Hope estiró los bracitos hacia mí –Creo que quiere entrar, ¿os importa?

-Claro que no. Ven acá pequeña- dije saliendo de la piscina, mientras Zelena le quitaba la ropa a la pequeña, dejándola solo con unas braguitas.

-Vaya, ¿y quién diría que tras aquellos vaqueros y chaquetas tendrías ese cuerpo magnífico, Emma?

-Zelena- la reprendió Regina

-Gracias, Zelena, pero no creo que sea para tanto

-Claro que sí, pregúntale a mi hermanita, estoy segura de que te dirá lo mismo

-Ya se lo he dicho, pero no se lo cree

-¿Podéis dejar de hablar de mi cuerpo, por favor?- cogí a Hope –Ven pequeña

-Si no fuese hetero, Emma, diría que haría maravillas con tu cuerpo, pero dejo eso para mi hermana- dijo, guiñando un ojo

-Muy graciosa, Zelena- dijo Regina, aceptando la broma de Zelena. Zelena era diferente a la hermana, más dispuesta a las bromas, Regina en cambio solo bromeaba cuando estaba solo con la familia y amigos próximos. Cogí a Hope y entré con ella en la piscina, mojé su espalda, su nuca y su cabecita, ella sonreía, la puse boca abajo en el agua y ella batía sus manitas y pies en el agua, y la guié hasta Regina que la cogió en brazos. Nos quedamos un poco más con ella. Iba y venía de mis brazos  a los de Regina. La cogí y la hundí en el agua y la levanté.

-Emma, estás loca, no puede hacerle eso. ¿Y si se ahoga?

-No se va a ahogar, Regina. Fue demasiado rápido, solo para mojarla, mira, está sonriendo.

-Eso fue irresponsable, señorita Swan

-¿Ahora es señorita Swan?

-Bueno, no quiero presenciar pelea de pareja. Así que denme a mi hija- le pasé a la pequeña y salí de la piscina.

-Si la propia madre no se quejó, ¿por qué tú tienes que quejarte, Regina Mills?

-Ella no te replicó porque también es una irresponsable.

-No me metas en esto, Regina. Y no hay nada de malo en lo que Emma hizo. Déjalo ya-

-¿A dónde vas Emma?

-Me voy con mi irresponsabilidad bien lejos de ti.

**Regina**

Confieso que cuando vi a Emma llegar con Lily me enfurecí. Me estaba dirigiendo a la cocina, pero me detuve en cuanto las vi y volví a mi cuarto con mucha rabia. ¿Rabia? Sí. Estaba empezando a sentir celos con respecto a Emma, y eso significaba que estaba comenzando a sentir algo más que atracción.

Por la mañana fui a hablar con ella, estaba desnuda, lo que me hizo pensar que había sucedido algo entre ella y Lily, cielos, ¿cómo iba ella a tener algo conmigo y con mi sobrina? No podía creerme que fuera capaz de eso. Conversamos y me dijo lo que había pasado. Decidí no hablar más sobre el asunto. Entonces fuimos a comprar un biquini. No quiso ninguno de los que yo había seleccionado porque eran muy pequeños. Entonces escogió uno mayor, y al final se quedó con uno de los que yo había elegido para ella.

Nos fuimos a la piscina y después de tirarme al agua, decidí que eso no se iba a quedar así.  Prendí su cuerpo entre el mío y la pared, y la subí a mi regazo, ella me sorprendió colocando sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, nos quedamos así un rato, Emma era hermosa, deseable, la deseaba demasiado, cuando soltó un gemido me enloqueció, la quería para mí, pero aún era pronto para tener algo más que besos y caricias, comencé a desanudar su biquini, pero Zelena apareció. Emma salió tan rápido de mi regazo que ni me di cuenta. Zelena empezó a bromear conmigo y con Emma. Zelena era diferente a mí, no era tan seria y yo amaba ese lado suyo. Hope acabó viniendo a la piscina con nosotras, y Zelena de nuevo bromeó sobre el cuerpo de Emma. Ella se avergonzó, claro Tras jugar un rato con Hope, Emma hundió  a la pequeña en el agua, acabé peleándome con ella, pero después me di cuenta de que me había pasado.

-¿A dónde vas Emma?

-Me voy con mi irresponsabilidad bien lejos de ti- echó a andar hacia dentro de la casa

-Regina, te has pasado con ella. No tenías por qué hablarle así, no hay nada malo en lo que hizo, deja esa sobreprotección. Si de verdad te gusta, como así lo creo, ve tras ella.

-Ok Zelena- salí de la piscina y me puse el albornoz para ir tras Emma

Llegué a su cuarto y la puerta estaba cerrada. Llamé algunas veces y ella abrió, sus ojos estaban rojos, parecía que había llorado, me sentí peor por eso.

-¿Qué quiere, señora Mills?- me preguntó cruzándose de brazos, su cuerpo cubierto con la toalla

-No me llames así. ¿Puedo entrar?

-¿Para qué? No hay razón para que esté aquí

-Emma, vamos a hablar. No seas inmadura

-¿Ahora soy inmadura? Pues sí, Regina Mills, solo tengo 19 años, y quizás eso para ti me haga inmadura, pero en mi opinión soy muy responsable. Ahora, si me permites, voy a cambiarme para salir.

-No vas a salir Emma Swan- dije entrando en su cuarto –Me es difícil disculparme, pero aquí estoy, solo es que soy demasiado sobreprotectora, no quería llamarte irresponsable ni inmadura. No creo eso de ti, no porque tengas 19 años eres una persona irresponsable, tienes mucho sentido de la responsabilidad- me acerqué a ella -¿Me perdonas?- sus ojos estaban llorando de nuevo –No llores

-No es eso. Es que no me gusta cuando me tratan así

-Prometo no hacerlo más- la abracé, en cuando salí del abrazo noté que tenía un morado en su brazo –Emma, ¿qué es esto?- pregunté y ella miró su brazo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos –Emma, ¿quién te hizo daño?

-No sé, Regina. Me habré dado en algún sitio

-Dime la verdad, Emma, si hay alguien haciéndote algo, dímelo, yo te ayudo.

-No puedo- ella se sentó en la cama y comenzó a llorar cubriéndose los ojos. Sentí la rabia en mi interior, ¿quién estaba haciéndole daño a mi pequeña? ¿Por qué no quería contármelo? ¿Quién haría daño a una persona maravillosa como ella?...En ese momento me acordé de una persona que ya le había hecho eso.

-¿Ha sido tu ex novio?- nada dijo solo lloro más –Emma, dime si fue él

-Me ha encontrado, Regina

-¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?

-Estaba en casa de una amiga y apareció por allí, me dijo que no serviría de nada que huyera, que era de él, me empujó contra la pared y me apretó los brazos.

-¿Quién es él, Emma? Yo te ayudo, vamos a la policía a poner una denuncia, le pido a mi abogada que le ponga una orden de alejamiento. Te ayudo en lo que sea.

-No dará resultado, Regina

-¿Por qué no?- me estaba enfadando, me acerqué a ella y le cogí la mano, ella me miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos que tanto amaba, ahora estaban brillando, pero no era un brillo de felicidad, y sí un brillo lleno de lágrimas –Cuéntame, prometo protegerte.

-¿Por qué harías eso?  No tienes por qué hacerlo

-Sí, tengo, tengo mis motivos

-¿Cuáles?

-Cuéntame tú y te cuento yo

-¿Prometes que no harás nada? ¿Prometes que confiarás en mí?

-Lo intentaré, es lo máximo que te puedo prometer

-Mi ex novio es Killian Jones, el actual novio de Lily.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Regina**

No sabía exactamente qué sentir en ese momento. El hombre que le había hecho daño a mi Emma, sí, mi Emma, ella y yo estábamos avanzando en lo que teníamos y una prueba era el haber confiado en mí y contármelo, ahora estaba con Lily. Imágenes de la noche del cumpleaños de Lily vinieron a mi cabeza. Emma se había agarrado a mi mano en cuanto él se acercó, y entonces se desmayó. Claro, esa era el motivo. ¿Por qué no me lo contó antes? ¿Por qué Lily no había dicho nada? Me levanté y comencé a caminar por el cuarto.

-Emma, ¿se lo has contado a Lily?

-No. Solo tú, mi amiga y su novio lo saben. Él me prometió que no iba a dejar que se acercaba a mí cuando yo esté por allá

-¿Por allá dónde? ¿A dónde piensas que vas a ir?

-Regina, todavía tengo que ir a casa de mi amiga de jueves a domingo.

-¿Por qué Emma?

-Porque sí, Regina, es complicado.

-¿Se lo vas a contar a Lily?

-Sí. Solo estoy esperando encontrar la manera de decírselo

-Si quieres ayuda, cielos, si intentó hacerte daño a ti, puede hacerle lo mismo a ella. Voy a hablar con Kristen para que lo mantenga lejos de ella.

-Espera que yo hable primero con ella. Te prometo que mañana lo hago.

-¿Qué más te hizo Emma?

-Nada, solo me amenazó y me apretó el brazo. Dijo que nos volveríamos a ver y se marchó

-¿Y cómo te encontró? ¿Le preguntaste?

-Dijo que había venido a resolver negocios en la ciudad, conoció a Lily, comenzaron a salir juntos y el día de la fiesta, según él, fue cuando me vio por primera vez desde que huí.

-Tienes que decírselo a ella lo antes posible, tengo que hacer algo.

-Dijiste que no harías nada. Lo prometiste.

-Dije que lo intentaría. Y no puedo dejar que eso suceda. Te amenazó Emma, prometí que te cuidaría.

-¿Por qué? No tienes ninguna obligación

-Sí la tengo

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la tengo, Emma

-Genial. ¿No lo me vas a contar? He confiado en ti para contarte lo de Killian, podrías confiar en mí

-Creo que es muy pronto para contarte esto

-Por favor- ella se acercó a mí y me agarró el rostro, pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos –No quiero meterte en el follón que es mi vida, por eso no quiero que hagas nada.

-Ya es tarde para eso, Emma, ya estoy metida.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Me vas a creer loca o algo por el estilo

-No lo haré Regina. Cuéntame por qué esa sobreprotección conmigo.

-Porque suelo sobreproteger a aquellos a los que quiero- ella parpadeó algunas veces, miró hacia abajo, y enseguida buscó mis ojos

-No puedes quererme, Regina

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque puedes acabar odiándome, antes o después

-Eso sería imposible, Emma. Es imposible que te odie.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Porque estoy enamorada de ti, Emma Swan

Ella parpadeó algunas veces y las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, coloqué mis manos en su rostro y la atraje hacia mí sellando nuestros labios. Abrió los suyos y yo profundicé el beso, sentí sus manos en mi cintura, pero enseguida se apartó, y se fue a sentar en la cama.

-No puedes enamorarte de mí, Regina- dijo de nuevo

-¿Por qué no? ¿Por ser mayor que tú? ¿Porque no te gusto? ¿O es porque no te gustan las mujeres? Lo que sería muy extraño ya que hemos tenido algunos acercamientos- pregunté caminando hacia ella

-No es nada de eso- respondió bajito

-Entonces, ¿qué es? Dime por qué no puedo enamorarme de ti.

-Porque soy una de las cosas que más odias- confesó

-¿Cómo dices, Emma?- la miré preocupada. ¿Qué sería ella que me haría odiarla?

-Respóndeme a una cosa. ¿Por qué no te gusta la novia de Kristen?- hizo una pregunta, una sin sentido

-Es una bailarina de club, no juzgo a la gente, ¿pero qué tipo de persona bailaría para hombres y mujeres e incluso saldría con ellos para conseguir dinero? ¿Qué podemos esperar de personas así? ¿Quién garantiza que no va a engañar a Kristen?

-¿Entonces, por ser bailarina de un club crees que saldría con personas por dinero o que traicionaría a tu amiga solo por ser bailarina?

-Sí, quizás.

-¿No se te ha pasado por la cabeza que quizás necesite ese empleo para vivir?

-Podría intentar otra cosa. ¿Pero a qué viene esto? ¿Por qué el hecho de que ella no me guste puede hacer que te odie?- no estaba entendiendo a dónde quería Emma llegar,  yo todavía estaba pensando en su ex novio, ¿qué entraba en todo eso la novia de Kristen? Más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Por favor, sal- pidió abriéndola

-¿Qué? ¿Te vas a enfadar conmigo por lo que he dicho de la novia de Kristen? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso, Emma?

-Por favor- me acerqué a ella, su rostro estaba completamente rojo

-Dime por qué el hecho no verlo correcto o de que ella no me guste tiene que ver contigo.

-¿No es obvio, Regina Mills?- preguntó y yo fruncí el ceño sin entender –Me odiarías porque yo también soy bailarina de club- Más lágrimas cayeron, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Emma bailaba en esos clubs con hombres mirándola y sabe Dios qué más haría. ¿Por qué me habría mentido de esa manera? Ella sabe que odio las mentiras. ¿Por qué?- Ahora, por favor, sal- pidió y yo salí dejándola sola en el cuarto.

Atravesé la sala y pasé de largo a Zelena y Kristen que acababan de llegar. Subí a mi cuarto y cerré de golpe la puerta. Necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba saber qué hacer. ¿Cómo podía haberme mentido de esa manera? Me quedé buena parte de la tarde en mi cuarto. Sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza

 _“¿no se te ha pasado por la cabeza que tal vez necesite el empleo para vivir?_ \- pero ahora cuidaba a Hope, ¿no era suficiente el dinero que ganaba?

_“Por favor, sal”_

_“Me odiarías porque también soy una bailarina de club”_

Escuché golpes en mi puerta. No respondí. Entonces se abrió. Kristen y Zelena.

-Por favor, salid. Quiero estar sola.

-¿Qué ha pasado contigo y Emma? ¿Ha sido por la pelea en la piscina?- preguntó Zelena

-No. Han sido otras cosas. Ahora, por favor, salid

-¿Qué has hecho que ha venido a pedirme que busqué otra niñera ya que la próxima semana ya no vendrá?

-No he hecho nada. ¿Por qué sería yo la que hubiera hecho algo?

-¿Quieres que te responda?

-Me mintió y odio las mentiras

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Zelena

-Emma no va a casa de una amiga de jueves a domingo. ¿Nunca os lo habéis preguntado? ¿Por qué la amiga la necesita esos días y de noche? Trabaja en un club, es bailarina, como tu novia, Kristen- Zelena se sentó en el sillón, y Kristen a mi lado.

-Regina, yo ya lo sabía. En realidad, Lily y yo.

-¿Qué? No me lo puedo creer. ¿Cómo habéis podido mentirme de esa manera y encima alentarme para que estuviera con ella? ¡Cielo, sois peores que ella!

-Espera Regina. No te lo contamos porque Emma quería decírtelo ella. Y lo descubrimos cuando llevé a Lily a conocer a Ariel, ese día Emma bailó. Fui otro día, y Emma estaba sirviendo y acabó sirviendo en nuestra mesa y ahí lo descubrimos. Yo iba a contártelo, pero ella me pidió que no lo hiciera. Ella sabía que te enfurecerías, así que decidí no contártelo, y también porque no es de mi incumbencia, vosotras aún no teníais nada. Es más, ni sabía que habíais empezado a tener algo.

-Lily también lo sabía

-Sí. Lily la llevaba todos los días. Después de que empezó a salir con el novio, dejó de hacerlo.

-Pensé que ellas estaban saliendo juntas.

-Claro que no

-Regina, ¿dejaste que Emma se explicara?- preguntó Zelena

-No. Ella solo me lo dijo y me pidió que saliera del cuarto- les conté lo que había pasado -¿Tú no estás enfadada, Zelena?

-No. Eso nunca ha influido en su labor para cuidar de mi hija, siempre ha estado presente a la hora necesaria, ha cuidado muy bien de la niña y si ella baila o hace cualquier otra cosa tendrá sus motivos que, si realmente ella te gusta, deberías escuchar. Ve a hablar con ella, hermanita. Kristen sabe dónde queda el club. Emma debe haber ido para allá. Ve hoy con Kristen y observa, intenta conversar, sobre porque no quiero perder a mi niñera, Regina Mills.

-Vamos, Regina. Yo iba a ver a Ariel hoy, y así tú conversas con ella

-¿Si está trabajando allí porque no se fue cuando comenzó aquí?

-Por lo que sé, las chicas tienen un contrato que si lo rompen deben pagar una multa muy alta, y bueno, Emma no tiene el dinero, incluso trabajando aquí. Por eso me gustaría que hablaras con ella para saber realmente qué ocurre y para que veas que Emma no hace nada más allí.

-Está bien. No le digas a ella que estaremos hoy allí. ¿A qué hora vamos?

-Vete arreglándote ya. Comienza a las 22:00

-¿Tú vienes Zelena?

-No hay nadie que se quede con Hope

-Se lo voy a pedir a Lily, está en el cuarto- Kristen salió y yo miré a Zelena

-Entonces. ¿Qué hago?

-Primero escucha lo que ella tiene que decir, Regina. Después ya tomas una decisión

 

Me puse unos vaqueros negros y una blusa del mismo color, me solté mis cabellos y me pasé el labial rojo, y me calcé unos tacones altos. Estaba lista. Zelena también iría, pues Hope se quedaría con Lily.

Entramos en el coche de Kristen y nos dirigimos hacia ese club. Tardamos casi una hora en llegar. El sitio estaba repleto. Cogimos una mesa cerca del escenario. Ariel vino hacia nosotros, primero abrió como platos sus ojos, entonces Kristen le dijo que todo estaba bien. Que yo ya sabía. O sea, todo el mundo lo sabía, menos yo. Eso solo hizo que mi rabia aumentase. Nos quedamos más de media hora con Ariel, que nos servía, y nada de Emma por ningún sitio, me levanté para marcharme, pero Kristen me dijo que enseguida comenzaría. Me senté de nuevo.

Las luces se apagaron y solo una débil luz iluminó el escenario, y una silueta de una mujer se puso en el centro agarrando la barra. Comenzó a sonar _Let’s make it baby_. Ella tenía botas hasta las rodillas y unas medias negras, un short negro minúsculo y un corpiño del mismo color. Sus cabellos sueltos y llevaba una máscara que dejaba ver solo los ojos y los labios. Puso las manos en la barra y se deslizó hacia el suelo. Escuché varios silbidos y gritos de hombres y mujeres. Se giró de espalda y se movió de manera ondulante contra la barra, tiraron dinero al suelo del escenario, escuché a algunas hombres llamarla tía buena, y ella sonrió, subió a la barra y se deslizó lentamente. Caminó hacia delante y se arrodilló, se echó el pelo hacia un lado y danzó sensualmente. Por más enfadada que estuviera, aquello me excitaba. No parecía mi Emma inocente  bailando de aquella manera. Esta Emma era osada, seductora, no es que mi Emma no lo fuera, lo era y mucho, sin embargo no provocaba tanto  como esta Emma que estaba bailando. Continuó moviéndose durante unos minutos más, hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron, y su semblante se endureció. Fue retrocediendo y la música acabó, ella había desaparecido.

-¿A dónde fue, Kristen?

-Al camerino. Debe haber ido a cambiarse para marcharse a casa

-¿Dónde está el camerino?

-Ariel, ¿puedes llevar a Regina al camerino para que hable con Emma?

-Claro. Venga- y yo la seguí –No podemos llevar a nadie a los camerinos, pero ya que es usted podemos hacer una excepción. Sea rápida, por favor. El jefe no puede enterarse.

-Claro. Gracias- dije y entré en el camerino. La escuché hablando con alguien.

-¿Estás segura, rubia?

-Sí, Ruby, era ella, estaba aquí con Kristen y Zelena. ¡Cielos!

-Emma, intenta calmarte. Estás temblando

-Primero Killian, ahora Regina. Estoy perdida

-Al menos ahora sabe que trabajas aquí, Killian ya no puede amenazarte con que se lo va a decir a ella o amenazarla.

-Tienes razón, Ruby, pero tendrías que haber visto cómo me miró

-Emma, si está aquí es por algo, no vendría por nada. Intenta mantener la calma, después de todo lo que te ha pasado hoy, has bailado mejor que nunca. Ahora, cámbiate y vete a casa, ¿quieres que duerma hoy allí?

-No, gracias amiga, puedes quedarte con August, necesito estar sola

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí- Abrazó a la muchacha, y yo me decidí a hablar

-Señorita Swan, ¿podemos conversar?- me miró y la amiga también

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí? No puede entrar- la amiga habló

-Ariel me ha traído. Swan, quiero hablar contigo. ¿Podemos?

-Está todo bien, Ruby, puedes irte, me cambio y voy a casa- ella le dio un beso a la amiga y se encaminó hacia un cuarto –Me cambio de ropa, si no te importa. ¿Me puedes esperar fuera?

-¿No vas a huir?

-No soy de ese tipo de persona, Regina Mills

Fui a donde estaban las chicas y les dije que iba a hablar con Emma. Enseguida ella apareció con vaqueros, una camiseta blanca y chaqueta roja. Saludó a Zelena y Kristen

-¿Quieres charlar aquí mismo?- pregunté

-¿Y para dónde quieres ir? Creo que será rápido lo que tienes que decirme- estaba fría, triste. No era mi dulce Emma

-¿Vives lejos de aquí? Podemos ir allá. Estará más tranquilo.

-¿Y por qué te llevaría a mi casa?

-Para que charlemos, Emma

Ella echó a andar y yo la seguí. Ella abrió la puerta de un escarabajo amarillo y yo me quedé parada mirando. No me podía creer que condujera esa lata vieja. Podría contagiar el tétanos solo con mirarlo.

-Si no quieres entrar en mi coche, dilo, pues estoy cansada y quiero ir a casa.

-Claro- entré en lo que ella llama coche y comenzó a conducir en silencio. Diez minutos después estacionó. Salió del coche y lo cerró. Fui tras ella y entramos en su apartamento.

-Puedes sentarte, ¿quieres agua?

-No, gracias

-Ya vengo- desapareció por las habitaciones. Me quedé mirando el apartamento, había algunas fotos en la pared de la muchacha que estaba con ella en el camerino con un muchacho, de Emma con ella, de ella con otras chicas. Volvió tras un rato. Se había dado un baño, pues tenía los cabellos mojados, y estaba con el pijama.

-¿Qué quieres Regina?

-No pienses que he venido a disculparme, porque sabes que odio las mentiras, pero quiero conocer toda la historia. De cómo viniste a parar aquí, de por qué trabajas allí.

-¿Para qué? Ya tienes tu opinión formada sobre las bailarinas

-¿Y si esa opinión estuviera equivocada? Me gustaría saber de ti. Por favor- ella se sentó a mi lado

-Killian me encontró allí, entró en mi camerino el sábado. Lily le contó que yo trabajaba en la mansión y allí, y me amenazó, me dijo que vio la manera en que miraste en la fiesta, así que supuso que teníamos algo y que no lo sabías. Me amenazó y me dijo que te lo contaría ni no hacía lo que él me pedía.

-¿Y cómo fuiste a parar al club?

-Después de que Neal hubiera desaparecido, necesitaba un empleo y un lugar para quedarme, entonces conocí a Ruby que trabajaba en el hotel donde Neal y yo nos hospedamos. Ella quiso ayudarme y le pidió a su novio, que es hijo del dueño del club, que me diera un empleo. Entonces, acepté. Firmé un contrato que me obliga a estar ahí por seis meses, si lo rompo, tendría que pagar una sanción, y bueno no tengo tanto dinero. Unos días después, fui a tu casa y fui contratada como niñera- respiró- No podía contarlo porque tenía miedo de perder el empleo cuidando a Hope, me he apegado a ella, a ti. Entonces, tuve miedo de que lo descubrierais, hasta el momento en que Kristen y Lily lo hicieron.

-Me lo contó

-Como has podido ver, solo bailo. Y el dinero del club lo uso para ayudar a Ruby a pagar el alquiler. Nunca he hecho nada malo, Regina. Solo tuve la maldita suerte de perder a mis padres, de que mi novio me amenazara y de trabajar ahí. Creo que ya sabes que no tengo a nadie, ¿no? Pues bien. Ya está, ahora te toca a ti creerme o no, a fin de cuentas, no marca diferencia. Ahora, ¿puedes marcharte? Estoy cansada

-¿Por qué le dijiste a Zelena que dimitías?

-¿Por eso estás aquí? ¿Zelena te ha mandado?

-No. Ella me dijo que viniera, pero también estoy porque quería saber tu historia

-¿Y ahora?

-No tienes que marcharte. Necesitas el empleo

-Conseguiré otro. O trabajaré más en el club, no tienes que sentir pena por mí- yo me giré

-Lo sé. Pero a Hope le gustas, y a Zelena- me acerqué más a ella –Y a mí, Emma Swan- ella me miró y se levantó

-Regina, no puedes hacer esto. No puedes cada vez que te cuente algo enfadarte de esta manera. Tienes que confiar en mí, así como yo confié en ti.

-Lo sé. Discúlpame por eso- me acerqué a ella –Prometo escucharte primero. Emma, entiende. Me gustas, no estoy bromeando ni quiero jugar contigo, la verdad es que hace mucho tiempo que no sentía lo que siento estando contigo- coloqué las manos en su rostro y ella disminuyo la distancia entre nosotras -¿Estoy perdonada por dudar de ti?

-¿Y yo estoy perdonada por esconderte la verdad?- la besé, ella me empujó hacia el sofá y se sentó sobre mí. Nos quedamos besándonos durante un tiempo, mis manos se dirigieron a sus muslos y los apreté –Eres hermosa- besé su cuello y susurré en su oído- Confieso que me volví loca al verte bailar- atraje su cuerpo más hacia mí y le di un leve mordisco en su lóbulo, y ella soltó un quedo gemido.

-Regina…- se apartó y me miró a los ojos -¿Podemos ir a la cama?

-Claro, claro que podemos- dije y ella sonrió –Tu sonrisa es bella- le di un piquito en sus labios –Entonces es mejor que salgas de encima de mí- sonrió aún más y se levantó

-Sé que esto no es tan grande ni tan acogedor como tu casa o tu cuarto, pero ¿quieres dormir conmigo aquí esta noche?

-¿Me estás invitando a dormir contigo?

-Sí, pero no si no quieres, está bien, sé que esto es…

-Claro que acepto señorita Swan.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

**Emma**

En cuanto Regina salió de mi cuarto, me derrumbé. Estaba cansada, tenía miedo, Killian podría contárselo y sería peor. Necesitaba confiar en ella, me gustaba Regina Mills, su reacción fue como imaginé, jamás me miraría a la cara. Un rato después, me vestí, me lavé la cara y fui a hablar con Zelena.

-¿Zelena?- la llamé golpeando la puerta de su cuarto

-Entra Emma. ¿Sucede algo?

-Me gustaría hablar contigo. Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo seguir cuidando a Hope

-¿Por qué, Emma? ¿Qué ha hecho Regina?

-Nada. No ha hecho nada, es que no puedo, si quieres, me quedaré una semana más hasta que te dé tiempo a conseguir a alguien.

-Emma, sé que mi hermana ha hecho algo. Ve a casa y piénsalo bien, ¿ok? No tienes que venir mañana. Quédate en casa y reflexiona, el martes me das la respuesta. Por favor.

-Está bien, Zelena. ¿Estás segura de que no me vas a necesitar mañana?

-Estate tranquila, no tengo mucho que resolver en el hospital, lo puedo hacer en casa y Hope está tranquila últimamente, así que todo estará bien. Vete, y piensa, ¿ok?

-Gracias- salí de su cuarto y me metí en mi coche. Conduje hasta el apartamento, aún faltaban unas horas para ir al club.

-Emma. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué cara es esa?

-Se lo conté todo, Ruby, sobre Killian, sobre el club.

-¿Y ella?

-Bueno, debe odiarme- le conté todo lo que ocurrió a Ruby en mitad de las lágrimas, sí, estaba llorando, me gustaba Regina Mills, más de lo que debería gustarme.

Tras un baño, estaba de mejor apariencia. Ruby me aconsejó que dejara eso a un lado para poder bailar y dar lo mejor de mí. Y así lo hice. Llegamos al club y me fui al camerino. Me puse la ropa y subí al escenario, era mi turno.

Comencé a bailar y varios hombres y mujeres me tiraban dinero al escenario, me llamaban tía buena, linda, entre otras cosas. Eso ni me inmutaba. Me estaba dejando llevar por la música y por un momento me olvidé de Regina Mills. Había mejorado mucho en ese poco tiempo en relación al baile, miré hacia algunas mesas y la vi. Regina Mills estaba aquí, me quedé seria e intenté terminar lo más rápido posible. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella aquí? Odia los lugares como estos. Terminé el baile y me fui al camerino. Ruby estaba allí.

-Ruby, ella está aquí

-¿Quién?

-Regina Mills. Está aquí

Charlé con Ruby y ella intentó mantenerme tranquila. De pronto Regina Mills entró en el camerino. Ruby no quería dejarme sola, pero le dije que todo estaba bien. Hablé con Regina y le pedí que esperara fuera. Terminé de arreglarme y fui donde estaba ella. Salimos y se quedó mirando mi coche, claro en comparación con los coches que ella tenía mi escarabajo no era para un mujer como ella. Yo estaba sin paciencia alguna.

-Si no quieres entrar en mi coche, avisa, pues estoy cansada y quiero ir a casa- acabó entrando y nos quedamos en silencio. Llegamos a casa y le dije que se sentara. Si quería hablar conmigo, tendría que esperar. Tomé un baño caliente y me puse el pijama, volvía a la sala y estaba mirando las fotos que había en la pared.

-¿Qué quieres Regina?- dije sin rodeos. Ella comenzó a decir que quería escuchar mi versión, así que se la conté. Ya sabía que yo había pedido la dimisión, entonces tuve la certeza de que Zelena la había mandado, ella dijo que no, y que no dejara el empleo, pues lo necesitaba, que Hope me tenía cariño y que ella también.

Se acercó

Dije que no podía decir eso y ella se disculpó. Entonces yo me disculpé y ella conmigo. Me estaba enamorando de Regina Mills día a día, y su actitud me hizo desearla más. Comenzamos a besarnos y yo la empujé hacia el sofá, me senté en su regazo y seguí besándola. Sus manos se detuvieron en mi cintura, y de mi cintura fueron hacia los muslos.

-Eres hermosa- besó mi cuello y susurró en mi oído –Confieso que me volví loca al verte bailar- mordió mi lóbulo atrayendo mi cuerpo más hacia ella, solté un gemido.

-Regina…- me separé y la miré a los ojos -¿Podemos ir a la cama?- ella me miró y sonrió, ¿estaba enamorada de ella? Sí. Pero nunca había sentido esto antes, Regina Mills me dejaba loca de deseo, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso.

-Claro. Claro que podemos- sonreí –Tu sonrisa es linda-me dio un piquito –Entonces, es mejor que salgas de mi regazo- dijo y sonreí levantándome de sus piernas. Y entonces me surgió una idea absurda.

-Sé que esto no es tan grande y acogedor como tu casa o incluso tu cuarto, pero, ¿quieres dormir conmigo hoy aquí?

-¿Me estás invitándo a dormir contigo?

-Sí, pero si no quieres, todo bien, sé que esto es…

-Claro que acepto, señorita Swan

-Bueno, si no quieres, no pasa nada. Es que estaré sola hasta mañana por la tarde, Zelena me dijo que no era necesario que fuera, y que me quedara pensando, que era lo mejor.

-¿Y qué pensaste?

-Voy a continuar cuidando a Hope

-Bien. Pero aunque ya lo hayas decidido, no tienes por qué ir mañana

-Pero…

-Sin peros…tengo una idea para mañana. Vamos a salir, solas tú y yo

-¿A dónde?

-Sorpresa- me acerqué a ella y la abracé, mi barriga gruñó y me aparté de ella muriéndome de vergüenza

-Parece que tienes un monstruito ahí dentro. ¿Has comido hoy, Swan?

-No. No me pelees, han sido muchas cosas y acabé olvidándome de comer. Podemos pedir pizza.

-Solo puedes estar bromeando, ¿verdad?

-No. ¿No te gusta la pizza?

-No la como mucho, no es muy saludable

-Ah claro- reviré los ojos -¿De qué la quieres?

-¿Has escuchado lo que he dicho?

-Sí. Pero a esta hora ningún restaurante está abierto. Solo la pizzería, y no hay nada rico para comer.

-Rico para ti quiere decir que no es saludable

-Me he vuelto así después de venir a vivir con Ruby, yo tenía hábitos saludables, pero en cuanto empecé a vivir aquí, solo comemos comida basura.

-Qué bien que vas a empezar a pasar más tiempo en la mansión

-¿Cómo es eso?

-¿Crees que vas a dormir aquí? ¿Lejos de mí?

-No sabía que ya estábamos en ese nivel, señora Mills

-Llama ya a la pizzería antes de que me arrepienta de comer eso que llamas comida.

-Ok- cogí el móvil y llamé a la pizzería de la esquina. Encargué una pizza dulce, chocolate con plátano, y una salada, la del chef.

-¿Quién va a comer dos pizzas, Emma?

-Nosotras

-¿Cómo consigues mantener ese cuerpo?

-Soy niñera de una pequeña que consume toda mi energía durante el día. Es un ejercicio correr tras Hope por el jardín- dije y ella sonrió –Te voy a dar algo de ropa para que te des un baño mientras esperamos a las pizzas- fui al cuarto, cogí un pijama corto, de patitos y una toalla –Toma- se le extendí hacia ella.

-¿De quién es este pijama? ¿De Hope? No voy a ponerme eso

-Venga, Regina. Solo estamos tú y yo. No tengo ningún pijama de seda como a los que estás acostumbrada.

-Ok- le señalé el baño

-Estoy segura de que no vas a querer una de mis bragas

-No te preocupes. No me pondré nada- dijo guiñándome un ojo y caminando hacia el baño

 _“Hace demasiado calor de repente, ¿no?”_ pensé. Regina sabía provocarme. Solo con pensar en esa mujer durmiendo aquí conmigo y sin bragas, mi corazón se aceleró. Fui al cuarto y para mi suerte, estaba recogido. Regina salió del baño ya vistiendo mi pijama

-Me has dado este pijama corto a propósito, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Mira el tamaño de esto, Swan. Es más fácil estar sin nada. Es más, prefiero dormir sin nada.

El timbre tocó para mi salvación, o no. Fui a atender al repartidor, puse las pizzas en la encimera de la cocina y fui a pagarle. Estaba sacando el dinero de la cartera cuando Regina apareció detrás de mí.

-Si continúa mirando a mi novia de esa manera, puede tener la certeza de que hoy será su último día de trabajo. Aquí está- ella extendió el dinero al muchacho que lo cogió y salió rápidamente

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿El qué?- se hacía la desentendida

-Si continúa mirando a mi novia…

-Aprende Swan- se acercó a mis labios –no me gusta compartir lo que es mío. Ahora vamos a comer- fue hasta la cocina, yo la seguí. Cogí los platos y puse un trozo de cada una de las pizzas en su plato, y dos de cada para mí. Terminé de comer la pizza salada y comencé con la dulce. Acabé manchándome mis manos y mi cara de chocolate, mientras Regina estaba limpita comiéndose las pizzas con tenedor y cuchillo.

-¡Cielos Emma! Te pareces a Hope comiendo- cogió un servilleta de papel y me la pasó por la mejilla

-Y tú te pareces a esas reinas de las películas comiendo así

-Soy refinada

-Entonces, ¿quieres decir que yo no lo soy?

-¿En este momento? No- dijo riendo, sentí rabia. Mojé mis dedos en el chocolate y le manché su rostro –¡Emma Swan!- gritó

-Creo que alguien va a necesitar otro baño- ella cogió un poco de chocolate del trozo de pizza e intentó mancharme la cara, pero la esquivé y acabó dándome en el hombro.

-Ah, no, perdón. Alguien va a necesitar un baño- se levantó y vino hacia mí –O puedo limpiarte yo- dijo con su voz ronca

-¿C…cómo?

-Así, Swan- apartó mis cabellos y comenzó a chupar el chocolate de mi hombro, cerré los ojos, ella fue subiendo hasta llegar a mi cuello y también chupó ahí, lentamente

-Regina- pronuncié y me levanté quedando frente a frente. Besé su rostro quitándole todo el chocolate, no conseguía ser tan sensual como ella y terminé por coger la servilleta de papel y limpiarle la mejilla con ella.

-Vamos a lavar esto- cogí su mano y fuimos al baño. Ella se lavó la cara y yo mi hombro, cogí la toalla y me giré. Ella estaba parada en la puerta.

-Aún falta un sitio, Swan

-¿Dónde?- se acercó y me besó. Me cogió en sus brazos y fue conmigo hacia el cuarto, me colocó en la cama y se puso encima de mí, me besó, sentí su pierna entre las mías, yo estaba caliente, mi respiración,  acelerada, mi cuerpo reclamaba el de ella, invertí nuestras posiciones, quedando yo encima. Una de sus piernas continuó en mitad de las mías, comencé a moverme lentamente, un gemido salió de mis labios, ella apretó mi cintura acercándome más a su cuerpo, esta vez fue ella la que gimió.

-Dijiste que querías ir con calma- dijo jadeante

-Lo sé- salí de encima de ella y me eché en la cama con las manos en la cabeza –Disculpa

-¿Por qué te estás disculpando?

-Por todo esto. Yo…yo nunca…

-¿Eres virgen?- preguntó directamente

-No. Ya he tenido relaciones antes, pero nunca con una mujer. Y quiero, pero quiero que sea especial, y no así como así

-Entiendo- ella sonrió débilmente –Voy a esperar tu momento, señorita Swan- dijo, ¿estaría enfadada?

-¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

-No. Pero me debes un baile

-¿Por qué te debería un baile? Pensé que eso no te gustaba

-No me gusta que bailes para otros. Pero para mí, sí. Y me lo cobraré, señorita Swan.

**Regina**

Después de nuestro pequeño momento, me fue difícil mantener la calma y no lanzarme sobre ella allí mismo. Me levanté y fui al baño a lavarme la cara y cuando regresé, ella se recostó sobre mi pecho. Me quedé acariciando sus cabellos.

-¿A qué edad perdiste la virginidad?- me preguntó Emma tras unos minutos de silencio -¿Podemos hablar de eso?

-¿Por qué no? A fin de cuentas, nos estamos conociendo, ¿no?

-Hm

-Tenía quince años, su nombre era Daniel- ella me miró –Sé lo que estás pensando. Me enamoré de un hombre, el único hombre en toda mi vida, él tenía 18 años. Estuvimos juntos un verano entero, él era el hermano de un amigo de Zelena que vino a visitarnos. Pasó el verano en Italia, una tarde salimos a cabalgar y acabamos en un lago que había en la hacienda de sus padres, el ambiente se fue calentando y acabamos haciendo el amor.

-¿En el lago?

-Sí. Unos días después, él se marchó. Y me enteré de que iba a casarse. Nunca más volví a verlo. Sufrí unos meses, normal en una adolescente. Después lo superé, entré en la facultad, me acosté con algunos tipos, no mucho, y entonces descubrí que sentía esa atracción hacia las mujeres. A los 17 años me acosté con Kristen, y estuvimos juntas un tiempo.

-¿No haS estado con otras personas?

-Sí, pero nada serio. A los 18 años adopté a Neal, entonces solo centré mi vida en mi hijo y mi trabajo. Tenía a Kristen cuando quería una noche de buen sexo. Y estaba bien, pues no nos reclamábamos nada la una a la otra. Hasta que ella conoció a la bail..a Ariel, y paramos.

-Entonces, cuando yo ya estaba trabajando allá, ¿las dos estabais juntas?

-Sí. Pero pronto comenzó a salir con su novia, y lo dejamos- ella me miró algo seria –No te preocupes, a ella le gusta Ariel y a mí, tú.

-Pero por no querer nada yo ahora, quizás quieras ir con ella.

-¿Crees que haría eso?

-Disculpa. Es que no quiero imaginaros…

-¿Y tú? ¿A qué edad?- me interrumpió

-Cuando cumplí 19. Tras llegar de un paseo con mis padres, Killian llegó a casa, nos fuimos a la suya a ver una peli y allí sucedió

-Pero, ¿tú quisiste?

-No exactamente. No me sentía cómoda. En realidad, no me gustó mucho y aunque nos acostamos más veces, nunca me ha gustado, quizás porque en realidad no sentía nada por él.

Sentí rabia en ese momento, ya lo odiaba por haberle hecho daño en el club, ahora con certeza lo mataría.

-Ahora entiendo por qué quieres esperar. Tienes miedo de que suceda algo parecido, ¿verdad?

-No exactamente

-No te preocupes, Emma, no te voy a obligar a nada y voy a esperar- ella se abrazó a mí y murmuró un gracias. Continué acariciando su cabeza y se quedó dormida.

Me desperté con el sol dándome en la cara. Abrí los ojos quejándome de la claridad. Miré hacia la cama y estaba vacía. ¿Dónde estaría Emma? Me levanté y caminé en dirección al ruido de sartenes. Me detuve en la puerta de la cocina y la vi, mi Emma con auriculares en los oídos, moviéndose, cocinando alguna cosa, entonces la escuché cantar por primera vez.

But baby there you go again, there you go again

Making me love you

Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head

Let it all go

Got you stuck on my body, on my body

Like a tattoo

 

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé, se asustó y se quitó los auriculares.

-¡Qué susto me has dado!

-Tu voz es hermosa- le di un piquito

-No, no lo es. Y no me espíes. Estoy haciendo el desayuno.

-Ya lo veo

-Fui al super, ya que dices que aquí solo hay porquería, compré fruta, y estoy haciendo huevos con bacón, ¿quieres?

-Acepto la fruta- ella puso cara fea –Emma, bacón a esta hora de la mañana…

-Vas a comerlo, solo hoy, ¿por favor?

-Ok- dije sentándome mientras ellas me servía los huevos con bacón y un vaso de jugo de naranja para mí y leche para ella -¿Leche con huevos y bacón?

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

-Emma, tenemos que cambiar tus hábitos alimenticios urgentemente

-Me he vuelto así por culpa de Ruby

-Entonces apártate de esa mala influencia de hábitos alimenticios, por favor- ella sonrió. Terminamos el desayuno

-Bien, ahora ve a vestirte que vamos a  salir

-¿A dónde vamos? ¿No vas a trabajar?

-Hoy no. Dejé a mi abogada y a Kristen para resolver los problemas. Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo.

-Creo que soy una mala influencia para ti

-Claro que no. Ahora, ve a tomar un baño, que yo voy a decirle a Josh que venga a buscarnos

-Podemos ir en mi coche

-Ni pensarlo, Swan, ni pensarlo

 

Josh llegó tras casi una hora esperando. Le había pedido que me trajera ropa. Yo estaba en ese momento solo con una toalla en el cuarto de Emma. Ella entró en el cuarto y me entregó la ropa. Me puse unos vaqueros oscuros y una blusa azul claro de encaje y zapatos de tacón. No salía sin ellos. Emma, en cambio, estaba más informal, short vaqueros, una blusa roja y zapatillas. Parecía una niña pequeña. Le pedí a Josh que llevara eso que Emma llamaba coche a la mansión y nosotras nos fuimos en el mío.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Calma, solo vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿no confías en mí?

-Confío, pero quiero saber a dónde me llevas

-Espera un poco más, ya lo vas a saber- se cruzó de brazos, una niña. Llegamos al puerto y bajé del coche, ella me imitó

-¿Por qué estamos en el puerto?

-Quiero enseñarte una cosa. Ven- cogí su mano y la llevé hasta mi barco, era todo blanco y con unas grandes R M en un lado -¿Quieres subir?

-¿Es tuyo?

-Sí- ella entró y yo tras ella –Venía mucho con Neal los fines de semana.

-¿No es demasiado grande?

-Sí. Zelena quiere celebrar mi cumpleaños aquí, dice que tiene que ser una gran fiesta, pero yo ya tengo otros planes

-¿Qué planes?

-Pasar mi cumpleaños aquí, contigo, si quieres claro. Podemos pasarnos un día entero aquí

-Pero, es tu cumpleaños. Tu fiesta. ¿No se enfadará Zelena?

-No. Le diré que planeo venir contigo para acá y que ella organicé una cena para los más íntimos al día siguiente.

-Regina, me encantaría. Pero, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños? – puso cara de confusión y lo encontré gracioso

-Hemos hablado de todo, menos  de lo esencial. La semana que viene

-Ah, ¿y solo me lo dices ahora?

-Estaba esperando el momento oportuno para decírtelo. Ven, pedí que nos prepararan el almuerzo, si quieres podemos dar una vuelta y volver por la noche

-Por mí, todo bien.

Le enseñé todo el barco. Era absurdamente grande como Emma había dicho. Le enseñé la pequeña piscina que tenía, los tres camarotes. La sala de juegos, y el salón de fiestas. Nos quedamos en mi camarote, que era el mayor, puse una película y nos quedamos echadas viéndola, mientras mis empleados preparaban la sorpresa para Emma.

-Querida, me gustaría que te pusieras esto- le entregué una bolsa con un vestido perfectamente planchado, era rojo y llegaba hasta las rodillas

-¿Cómo has…?

-Le pedí a Zelena que lo comprara y se le diera a Josh, no lo viste porque estaba dentro del coche. Ahora, arréglate, que yo también lo haré para cenar- le di un piquito y salí. Fui a otro camarote y me arreglé. Un vestido rosa claro que llegaba hasta las rodillas, también ceñido. Me recogí el cabello en un moño, y después de arreglarme me fui a buscar a Emma. Estaba hermosa.

-¿Vamos?

-Sí- nos dirigimos a las proximidades de la piscina donde había una mesa preparada y dos camareros. Nos sentamos una frente a la otra -¿Cómo has conseguido hacer todo esto?

-Tengo contactos. Emma, antes de cenar, quería decirte una cosa. Sé que puede ser pronto, que estamos conociéndonos desde hace poco tiempo, pero siento por ti algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía. Eres increíble, deseable, me haces querer protegerte a toda costa. Mi corazón se acelera cuando estoy cerca de ti. ¿Es de adolescentes? Sí. Pero no me importa. Emma Swan, ya te lo he dicho y te lo repito, estoy enamorada de ti. Me has cautivado de una manera que nunca pensé que nadie haría,  has hecho que me enamore como jamás pensé que me enamoraría de nuevo. Sé que es pronto, sé que soy casi veinte años más vieja que tú. Pero creo que después de lo de ayer, de todo lo que pasamos, no hay nada que nos impida intentar algo más- ella me miraba con sus ojos verdes brillando –Confío en ti y tú confías en mí. ¡Dios, soy pésima en esto!- reí sin gracia y ella cogió mi mano. Abrí la bandeja que teníamos delante y había una cajita, la extendí hacia ella, que soltó mi mano y la cogió, estaba temblando. Abrió la cajita roja y frunció el ceño. Dentro había otra cajita, la sacó y la abrió y dentro, otra más pequeña, la cogió con el mayor cuidado del mundo y la abrió. Cuando miró dentro, las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, entonces me miró a mí, que estaba a su lado, con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo, cogí una de sus manos y le di un beso.

-Emma Swan, ¿aceptas salir conmigo?

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Emma**

Cuando vi la alianza en la cajita y a Regina a mi lado, las lágrimas resbalaron de mis ojos, aquello parecía un sueño.

-Por favor, levántate- ella me encaró y se quedó seria, las dos nos levantamos

-¿Estás seguras de que es esto lo que quieres?

-Claro, no habría preparado todo esto si no estuviera segura. Lo ves demasiado pronto, ¿es eso?

-No, Regina, solo me he quedado sorprendida y emocionada

-¿Entonces?

-Claro que acepto salir contigo- sonrió y me besó

-Ahora eres oficialmente mi novia

-Sí, y tú la mía- ella me abrazó

-¿Bailas conmigo?

-Pero no hay música

-Imagínate una canción, Swan, y baila- ella colocó sus manos en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia ella, nuestros cuerpos pegados moviéndose a un ritmo lento. La miré

-¿Sabes que quiero hacer desde que bailamos en el cumpleaños de Lily?

-¿Qué?

-Esto- me acerqué y besé sus labios, su lengua danzó con la mía, lentamente al igual que nuestros cuerpos, ella me atrajo más, le di una mordida en su labio. Ella se apartó

-Ahora puedo contarle a todo el mundo que Emma Swan es mía- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí. Mía, solo mía

Tras cenar, fuimos al camarote, estábamos echadas en la enorme cama.

-¿A qué hora nos vamos?

-Cuando tú quieras

-Es porque tú tienes que trabajar mañana, y yo también

-Podemos ir a almorzar juntas mañana o podemos salir por la noche, tú, yo, y Zelena, porque estoy segura de que va a querer saber todo.

-¿Se lo contaste?

-Sí. Ya había planeado todo esto el viernes, conversé con ella y me dijo que si yo estaba feliz, ella también. Le gustas mucho y te admiró más después de que yo tomara esta decisión, pues nunca he tenido exactamente una relación seria y quiero intentarlo. Así que ella me ha dado su total apoyo- respiró- El día en que nos peleamos, me quedé buena parte de la tarde encerrada en el cuarto, tuve deseos de llorar y hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba por nadie, entonces supe lo enamorada que estaba de ti, y no quiero perderte.

-Yo tampoco quiero perderte, Regina Mills

Llegamos a casa, y ya eran más de las diez de la noche. Me fui a mi cuarto a tomar un baño y cambiarme de ropa y Regina se fue al suyo. Me duché y me puse el pijama. Estaba echada cuando escuché golpes en la puerta

-Pasen- dije y la puerta se abrió dando paso a Regina con un bata roja corta, cerró la puerta y se detuvo a mi frente, me quedé admirando lo hermosa que era.

-¿Duermes conmigo hoy? ¿Sabes? Me estás acostumbrando mal

-¿Yo?- pregunté y ella sonrió

-Sí

-Entonces, échate aquí- me aparté para dejarle espacio y ella se acostó -¿Cómo reaccionarán al enterarse de lo nuestro?

-Bueno, casi todas ya lo saben. Zelena ya lo sabía, Kristen lo supo ayer, solo falta Lily y los empleados de la casa.

-¿Se lo vas a decir a ellos también?

-Claro. ¿Por qué no? Al final, aunque sigas trabajando aquí, ahora eres mi novia, y quiero dejar eso muy claro, principalmente a Granny, que como pude ver, no le caes muy bien.

-Solo quiere protegerte Regina

-¿Protegerme? ¿Cómo y de qué?

-Bueno, descubrió que soy bailarina. Creo que fue un día antes de contártelo. Pensó que yo te estaba engañando, por eso también te lo conté, no quiero que nadie piense eso de mí.

-¿Y cómo lo descubrió ella?

-Por lo que entendí, es la abuela de Ruby. Ella nunca me ha hablado de ella, creo que no se llevan muy bien por el hecho de que Ruby baila y está saliendo con August.

-Bueno, ya no tienes que preocuparte más por eso

-¿Te crees que no quiero engañarte? ¿Que de verdad estoy enamorada de ti?

-Sí. Emma, quiero pedirte una cosa

-Lo que quieras

-Deja de bailar

-Regina no puedo

-Es por culpa del contrato, ¿verdad? Yo pago la sanción, contrato a un abogado

-No, Regina. No estoy contigo para que hagas eso. No es necesario

-Entonces, ¿te gusta bailar allí?

-No. Pero tampoco quiero que pagues por algo que yo hice en un momento de desesperación

-Estabas desesperada. Déjame ayudarte

-Por favor, has hecho y haces mucho por mí. Yo sola lo resuelvo.

-No quiero a aquellos hombres mirándote, deseándote

-¿Celos Mills?

-Eres mía, Swan. No me gusta compartir nada de lo que es mío

-Ellos puedes mirarme, Regina. Pero solo tú me tienes

-Entonces, te acompañaré siempre que vayas allá

-No es necesario, Regina. Sé cuidarme. Y tú te despiertas temprano para trabajar, necesitas descansar

-¿Y si aparece Killian? Si no me quieres allí, entonces permite que un segurita te lleve y te traiga. ¿Por favor? Así me quedaré más tranquila

-Está bien. ¿Puede ser Graham?

-¿Por qué él?

-Fue la primera persona con la que conversé, es un amigo. Me sentiría más a gusto con él.

-Está bien. Lo pondré al corriente

-Gracias. Ahora intenta dormir, mañana despiertas temprano para trabajar- besé sus labios y me anillé a ella.

 

Me desperté y Regina ya no estaba en mi cama, hice mi higiene matinal y me vestí. Cogí mi móvil y tenía un SMS

_“Buenos días, mi ángel, tuve que salir pronto, no quise despertarte. Quiero recordarte que hoy tenemos una cena en familia. Así que te veo a la noche. Cuídate. RM”_

La cena en familia. La palabra familia me conmovió. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no tenía eso? Cuánto echaba de menos a mis padres, pero ahora ya no estaba sola. Tenía a Regina, a Hope, a Zelena, a Ruby, personas que me habían ayudado y a quienes les gustaba. Metí el móvil en el bolsillo de mis shorts y fui a desayunar. La casa estaba silenciosa, me tomé solo un vaso de leche y subí a ver a la pequeña Hope.

Ella aún estaba durmiendo. Preparé las cosas para su baño y fui a despertarla. Le costó bastante, lloraba y ponía morritos. La bañé y recordé el día en que Regina me había ayudado o mejor estorbado, y le hice limpiar el baño. Regina Mills había cambiado en tan poco tiempo, estaba más suelta conmigo. Y yo adoraba ese lado de ella. Ya eran las seis de la tarde cuando Regina me llamó.

-Hola

-Hola

-¿Estás ocupada?

-Mirando a Hope jugar. ¿Sucede algo?

-No. Viste a Hope y pídele a Granny que se quede con ella, y ve tú a vestirte, nos vamos a un restaurante.

-¿Pedirle a Granny? ¿Estás segura?

-Sí. Ya hablé con ella

-¿Tú no vienes para acá?

-No. Zelena y yo nos prepararemos aquí y vamos derecha al restaurante. La reserva es para las siete y media. Josh te llevará. Estate lista.

-Ok. Besos.

-Muchos besos en tus labios

-Creo que esperaré a que me los des personalmente más tarde

-Swan, Swan, ¿qué haré contigo?

-Es mejor que me vaya a vestir, Mills, sé que no te gustan los atrasos. Ciao- corté la llamada y cogí a Hope en los brazos, fui a su cuarto y la preparé, parecía una princesita con su vestidito azul claro y una diadema en la cabeza, bajé y Granny estaba en la sala.

-Granny, ¿puede encargarse de ella un momento? La señora Mills llamó y me pidió que arreglara a la pequeña y que me vistiera porque Josh vendría a buscarnos- dije y ella nada respondió. Solo cogió a la pequeña. Fui a mi cuarto a escoger qué ponerme. Menos mal que el día en que me había comprado el vestido también me había comparado un mono rojo, me lo pondría ahora, me puse los tacones negros, me hice una trenza, dejando algunos mechones sueltos, labial del mismo color que la ropa, y ya estaba lista. Miré el móvil. Las siete en punto. Fui a la sala y Josh ya estaba allí.

-Buenas noches, señorita Swan

-Josh, sigo siendo Emma. ¿Vamos?- él sonrió, cogí a Hope de los brazos de Granny, le di las gracias y salimos.

-¿A qué restaurante vamos, Josh?

-A uno al que las Mills les gusta ir

-¿Estaré vestida correctamente?

-Si me permites decirlo, Emma, estás encantadora como siempre, creo que la señora Mills pensará lo mismo

-Así lo espero, Josh- fuimos el resto del camino en silencio, entonces él se detuvo, salió y me abrió la puerta, cogí a Hope y su bolsa. Miré hacia delante y me di cuenta de que estaba en el _Absinthe Bistro_ , uno de los mejores restaurantes de Vancouver. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa, Josh cogió la bolsa de mi mano y me acompañó a la entrada.

-Reserva a nombre de Mills. Emma Swan y Hope Mills- dijo él, entonces apareció una muchacha muy elegante y cogió la bolsa.

-Venga, señorita Swan- dijo ella y yo la seguí. Aquel lugar era extremadamente hermoso, pegaba mucho con Regina.  Miré al frente y Regina estaba allí, hermosa con un vestido hasta las rodillas, negro, y su cabello en un moño perfecto, cogió mi bolso y señaló el lugar en que tendría que dejar a Hope, Zelena me ayudó, pues la pequeña no quería sentarse.

-Estáis guapas, Emma. Mi hija parece una princesa- dijo besando la cabeza de la niña

-Gracias Zelena- miré a Regina que estaba sonriendo

-Estás realmente hermosa- me dio un piquito y yo me sonrojé, me senté y ella hizo lo mismo

-Bueno, solo faltan Kristen y Lily

-¿Ellas también vienen?

-Sí. Al final somos familia

-Claro- sonreí, un poco recelosa pues si Lily venía, podría traer a Killian y eso no saldría nada bien

-Entonces Emma, ¿te gustó la sorpresa de mi hermanita?

-Sí, realmente fue una sorpresa- dije sonriendo y Regina cogió mi mano

-Emma, espero que hagas a mi hermanita feliz, poquísimas veces vi a Regina tan radiante. Estoy feliz de que seas mi cuñadita

-Zelena, no seas empalagosa, Emma va a pensar que somos unas locas.

-Realmente lo somos, Emma- dijo Zelena sonriendo e hice lo mismo. Kristen y Lily llegaron.

-¿Por qué de esta cena en familia y qué hace Emma aquí?

-Bueno, antes de pedir, quería deciros que sois las personas más importantes en mi vida. Zelena, mi hermana que siempre me ha apoyado y me ha dado un hermosa sobrina; Kristen, eres como una hermana para mí y también me has dado una hermosa sobrina- miró a Lily –Bueno, ya debéis saber la razón de todo esto, así que iré al grano. Emma y yo estamos saliendo juntas- dijo y Kristen y Lily no expresaron reacción alguna

-Bueno, ya lo sabíamos, ¿no Zelena? Después de haberte ido con Emma al apartamento y haberte cogido el día libre en el hospital, ya imaginé lo que sería- dijo agarrando la mano de Regina- Emma, ¡qué bien que todo se haya resuelto! Eres una gran muchacha y por lo que puedo ver haces feliz a Regina y eso es lo más importante para nosotras- dijo.

-Gracias. También estoy feliz de que vosotras me aceptéis, de nuevo y de que me recibáis tan bien.

-Bien, ¿ahora podemos comer? Tengo hambre, tuve muchas cosas que resolver hoy- dijo Lily de mal humor, intenté ignorarlo, debía haber tenido un mal día de verdad

Tras la cena, decidimos ir a casa, al día siguiente todas teníamos que despertarnos temprano. Kristen y Lily se fueron en un coche, Zelena se fue con Josh y Hope y yo en el coche de Regina.

-¿Eres feliz?- me preguntó Regina

-Sí, hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan bien, cómoda, como si formase parte de una familia.

-Formas parte, Emma. Creo que desde el comienzo formaste parte, era yo la que no quería verlo, pero ahora eres parte de verdad de esta familia

-¿No crees que es muy pronto para decir eso?

-¿Lo crees tú? Yo no. Y estoy feliz en decirlo- colocó su mano encima de la mía.

Llegamos a la mansión casi a la vez que Josh. Zelena dijo que ella pondría a dormir a Hope. Me fui a mi cuarto y Regina vino tras de mí

-¿Tienes calor?

-Un poco. ¿Por qué?

-Podríamos ir a la piscina, si quieres

-¿Ahora?

-¿Por qué no? Ponte el biquini, ya vengo- dijo saliendo del cuarto, corrí al baño, tomé una ducha rápida, me puse el biquini que Regina me había comprado y un short negro corto. Ella llamó a la puerta y salí del baño.

-¿Llevas el biquini que te di?

-Sí- ella sonrió, sus ojos brillaban, vi malicia en su sonrisa –Regina, compórtate

-Lo intentaré- dijo agarrando mi mano y echando a andar. La parte de la piscina está débilmente iluminada, creando un ambiente romántico, casi sensual. Ella se quitó la bata y yo contuve mi respiración. Regina llevaba un biquini negro, mucho, mucho más pequeño que el mío. La parte de arriba realzaba sus pechos y la parte de abajo, bueno no sé cómo explicarlo, ¿ya he dicho lo hermoso que es el trasero de mi novia?

-Compórtate, Swan- dijo al percibir mi mirada sobre su cuerpo. Se acercó a mí y me desabotonó el short y este cayó –Estás hermosa con él puesto.

-Gracias

-¿Te has sonrojado?

-No estoy acostumbrada a tantos halagos

-Solo digo la verdad, Emma, ahora ven, vamos a nadar- ella me cogió de las manos y nos acercamos al borde de la piscina. Ella entró lentamente, un pie y después otro para que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la temperatura del agua, ¿y yo? Bueno, yo salté. Cuando volví a la superficie, Regina tenía parte de su cabello mojado y estaba con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-A veces pareces una niña pequeña, Swan

-Una niña pequeña a la que adoras

-Sí. Pero aún así, una niña pequeña

-Está bien- me hundí apartándome de ella, nadando hacia la otra punta. Miré y ella enseguida se puso detrás de mí -¿No soy una niña pequeña?

-Sí, pero como tú misma dices, te adoro.

-Gracias por la cena

-No hay nada que agradecer, Emma

-Sí, sí lo hay. Aún no me creo que estemos saliendo juntas

-Yo tampoco. ¿Sabes, Emma? Tú eres joven, puedes tener a cualquier persona, ¿por qué yo?

-¿De verdad me estás haciendo esa pregunta? Creo que lo correcto sería que yo te haga la pregunta a ti.

-Voy a contarte una cosa. Me volví loca cuando imaginé que podrías haber tenido algo con mi hijo. Si hubiese pasado algo entre tú y mi hijo, me habría mantenido apartada todo lo posible

-Neal solo fue un amigo.

-Lo sé. Pero me volví loca pensando en eso, después que nos besamos la primera vez, no pude dormir. Me moviste todo por dentro de una forma inexplicable, Emma- ella se acercó a mí y me besó, coloqué mis manos en sus cabellos mojados y tiré de ellos atrayéndola hacia mí. Ella mordió mi labio y apretó mi cintura, subí mis piernas hasta entrelazar su cintura con ellas, continuamos besándonos, su lengua exploraba mi boca, yo chupaba la suya, soltó un gemido ahogado, me moví ondeantemente en su vientre, intentando aliviar lo que estaba sintiendo. Ella me agarró solo con una mano y la otra se dirigió a mi muslo, apretó y detuve el beso. Apoyé mi cabeza en la pared de la piscina y ella me besó el cuello, abrí un poco mis labios y mi respiración salió entrecortada, sentí sus manos rozar mi intimidad y la besé, ella comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre el tejido del biquini y apreté mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

-Sé que quieres ir despacio. Prometí esperar. Pero, podemos jugar un poco, Swan. ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Ju…jugar cómo?- die jadeante

-Sí. Conocer las reacciones de nuestros cuerpos, estimularnos, pero sin sobrepasar los límites

-Está bien. Podemos intentarlo- ella sonrió. Yo ya estaba entregada a ella. Comenzó a moverse de nuevo sobre el tejido, haciendo movimientos circulares mientras me besaba el cuello, entonces paró y yo comencé a forzar mi sexo contra su mano.

-Calma, Swan. Respira

-¿Haces todo esto conmigo y encima quieres que me calme?- me bajó de su cadera

-Aún no he hecho nada, Swan- dijo haciéndose la inocente

-Claro. Siempre inocente, ¿no Mills? Necesito nadar un poco, ¿vienes?

-Sí- nos hundimos, nadamos un poco, y en un determinado momento nos encontramos bajo el agua, ella agarró mi cintura y nos besamos, sumergidas y entonces subimos

-Es mejor que vayamos a dormir, necesitas descansar, mañana trabajas

-Tú también- dijo

-Mi trabajo es solo cuidar a Hope, ella se queda la mayor parte del tiempo jugando en el jardín o durmiendo.

-Si no trabajaras cuidando a Hope, ¿qué te gustaría hacer?

-Mis padres querían que fuera doctora

-¿Es lo que tú querías?

-En realidad, estuve en la facultad de medicina dos años, donde vivía con mis padres, cuando murieron, no volví más.

-Podrías volver

-Quizás. Pero tengo el trabajo

-Zelena puede llegar antes del hospital

-No este trabajo, sino el del club

-Ya te dije que puedo resolverlo

-Lo sé, pero también te dije que no es necesario, yo lo resolveré- me acerqué a ella y le di un piquito -¿Salimos? Tengo frío

-Vamos- salimos de la piscina y ella me pasó el albornoz

-¿Y tú?

-No tengo frío- entramos en casa y me lo quité

-Póntelo, yo ya estoy casi seca y vas a mojar todo y Granny se va a poner como loca

-Ok. ¿Te veo en mi cuarto?

-¿Cómo?- pregunté mirándola a los ojos

-Toma un baño caliente y sube a mi cuarto. Te estaré esperando- me miró –Claro, si quieres

-¿De verdad te has acostumbrado a dormir conmigo?

-Culpa tuya- me guiñó un ojo –Te espero- subió y yo me dirigí a mi habitación, hice lo que me dijo. Tomé un baño, me puse el pijama y subí a su cuarto.

-¿Regina?- llamé a la puerta y entré. Regina estaba sentada en la cama poniéndose crema en sus piernas

-¿Estás cansada?- preguntó

-Un poco. Estos últimos días han sido bastante sorprendentes, y estresantes, ¿u tú?

-También un poco. Ven- me llamó y me senté en su cama -¿Me haces aquel masaje maravilloso?- me dio un beso en la mejilla

-¿Por eso quisiste que durmiera aquí, señora Mills?

-Claro, mi novia tiene manos de ángel y hace unos masajes maravillosos, ¿crees que iría a perder esa oportunidad? – sonrió

-Muy espabilada tú- sonrió- Recuéstate, voy a buscar el gel- fui hasta su vestidor y cogí el gel de masaje, cuando volví, estaba acostada de espaldas, sin la blusa de seda de su pijama, respiré hondamente y me acerqué, me senté en su trasero y derramé el gel en su cuerpo, ella emitió un suspiro y su piel se estremeció ante el contacto del frío gel con su piel caliente. Comencé el masaje y me di cuenta de lo tensa que estaba.

-¿Regina? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Estoy pensando, mi ángel

-¿Me lo quieres contar?

-Solo es que encontré extraña la reacción de Lily, pero creo que es cosa de mi cabeza

-Quizás- yo también había percibido esa reacción de ella, estaba distante, distante de mí, siempre bromeábamos la una con la otra desde que descubrió lo del club. En ese momento fue cuando nos hicimos amigas, ¿le habrá hecho algo Killian?

-¿Emma?

-¿Sí?

-¿Su novio le habrá dicho o hecho algo?

-No lo sé, Regina. Tengo que hablar con ella de eso

-Mañana estará en casa por la tarde, intenta hablar con ella, que yo lo haré con Kristen.

-Ok. Terminé. Ahora ponte la blusa, voy a lavarme las manos para acostarnos.

-¿No quieres ayudarme a ponérmela?- se giró hacia mí y vi sus pechos, cerré los ojos con fuerza y la miré a la cara, estaba sonriendo.

-No, Regina- suspiré- Ponte la blusa, que ya vengo- me estaba provocando, lo sabía, pero yo también la iba a provocar, iba a entrar en su juego, íbamos a ver quién ganaría. Estaba empezando a soltarme más, deseaba a Regina, aunque no sabía bien qué hacer. Volví al cuarto y ya tenía la blusa puesta, me eché de espaldas a ella y ella me abrazó. Empujé mi trasero hacia atrás y me moví un poco, y ella me apretó contra su cuerpo.

-No hagas eso, Swan

-¿Tú puedes hacer lo que te plazca y yo no?

-Me estoy aguantando mucho para no lanzarme sobre ti, estoy intentando con todas mis fuerzas esperar, pero si me provocas es difícil.

-La paciencia es una virtud, Mills- cogí su mano, que estaba en mi vientre y me quedé acariciándola hasta quedarme dormida.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Emma**

-¿Lily? ¿Podemos charlar?- ya era finales de la tarde y Lily me había evitado todo el tiempo

-Estoy ocupada, Emma. Voy a salir con Killian

-¿Por qué estás así conmigo?

-Estoy normal, Emma

-No, no lo estás. Tengo que contarte una cosa

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre Killian- ella resopló- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Di- dijo cruzando los brazos

-¿Te acuerdas que te conté sobre mi ex novio? ¿Que huí de él? Pues es Killian

-No seas ridícula, Emma

-Estaba en el club, Lily, entró en mi camerino, me amenazó

-Déjalo Emma. Él me dijo que estaba allí buscándome y fue a tu camerino a preguntar dónde estaba yo. Y tú te le insinuaste.

-¡Qué absurdo, Lily! ¿Crees que iba a lanzarme sobre él? ¿Estando con Regina?

-No estabas con Regina aún, me lo contó al día siguiente cuando nos vimos. ¿Cómo has podido hacer eso? ¿Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti?

-Lily, ¿de verdad crees que iba a hacer eso? ¿Y más contigo, que me has ayudado tanto?

-Vale Emma, tengo que salir. Ciao

-¿Lily?- salió golpeando la puerta. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y suspiré, Killian le había comido la cabeza a Lily, ahora se ha vuelto contra mí, ¡cielos, espero que Regina haya podido conversar con Kristen!

 

-¿Emma?- Regina me llamó –Ya son las diez de la noche, ¿qué haces aquí fuera?

-Pensar un poco- ella se agachó, sentándose a mi lado. Yo estaba apoyada en el manzano.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pasó las manos por mi cabello

-Hablé con Lily

-Yo también hablé con Kristen, le conté que tenías un ex novio que te hizo daño, le dije que es el mismo que está con Lily y me dijo que iba a hablar con la hija.

-Bueno, Lily no me ha creído

-¿Cómo?

-Me dijo que él le había dicho que había ido al club a buscarla a ella y que yo me insinué a él.

-Voy a matarlo.

-Regina, dijiste que no ibas a hacer nada

-Exactamente, tú me pediste que no hiciera nada. Pero también está engañando a mi sobrina, no puedo dejar esto así

-¿Estás usando a Lily como disculpas para hacer algo contra Killian?

-Quizás

-¿Por favor?

-Está bien. Pero le voy a pedir a mi abogada que empiece a redactar una orden de alejamiento para que no se acerque a ti.

-Regina…

-Por favor, acepta. Me quedaré más tranquila

-Está bien- me acerqué y me anillé en sus brazos –Me gusta estar así

-A mí también me gusta que estés así, conmigo- besó mi cabeza y me apretó contra su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo ha ido el día?

-Tranquilo, solo he tenido algunos informes y una mujer tuvo un problema a la hora de la inseminación, pero después todo bien. Hablé con Kristen, ella se enfadó un poco, pero dijo que hablaría con Lily. Después he venido a casa y te he buscado, Graham me dijo que estabas aquí y aproveché y le dije que te tendría que acompañar al club. Te llevará y te traerá.

-Regina, no estoy viviendo aquí, aún tengo apartamento

-Que es de tu loca amiga que solo come basura. Aquí no tienes que despertarte tan temprano para trabajar, no estarás sola, pues tienes a Hope, a Zelena y a mí

-Lo sé. Pero tampoco tengo un sitio mío, y no me sentiría bien al quedarme aquí, me sentiría como una intrusa

-No eres y nunca serás una intrusa. Eres mi novia

-Que vive contigo. Vas a acabar hartándote de mí

-Eso nunca, he pensado en ello, ven a vivir aquí

-¿Y si no sale bien?

-Si…si no sale bien, ya buscaremos una solución, no te vas a quedar en la calle, quédate tranquila

-Lo sé, es que no quiero que piensen tonterías sobre…

-No van a pensar nada, lo importante es que vas a estar aquí, conmigo.

-Ya te he dicho que te vas a hartar de mí muy pronto

-Nunca- me besó, el viento helado golpeó nuestros cuerpos y me estremecí –Vamos a entrar, tienes frío- se levantó y me ayudó a levantarme.

Ya dentro de la mansión, me hizo subir con ella, yo estaba delante y ella abrazada a mí por detrás.

-¿Regina?

-Sí- dijo deteniéndose delante de la puerta de su cuarto

\- ¿Aquel cuarto cerrado es el de Neal?

-Sí. Sé que no volverá más, pero no consigo deshacer el cuarto

-No te preocupes- me giré hacia ella y le di un corto beso en sus labios –En su momento, lo conseguirás. Y si necesitas ayuda, estaré aquí

-Gracias. ¿Duermes conmigo hoy?

-Te estás acostumbrando mal, es por eso que quieres que viva aquí, ¿verdad?

-Pues claro. Me gusta tenerte aquí, cerquita

-Adoro a esta Regina, ¿sabías?

-¿Cómo?

-La Regina que me has permitido conocer, amorosa, cariñosa

-Y toda tuya- completó

-Sí, y toda mía. Ahora suéltame, necesito tomar un baño

-¿Vas a volver?

-Sí, Regina, vuelvo

Salí de sus brazos y bajé, tomé un baño y me dirigí a la cocina, necesitaba comer algo, no había cenado y apenas había almorzado algo. Cogí pan que Granny había hecho por la mañana, algunas rodajas de queso, y los derretí, lo puse todo en una bandeja con dos vasos de jugo de naranja. Subí al cuarto de Regina, entré sin llamar, las manos las tenía ocupadas. En cuanto entré, vi a Regina saliendo del baño completamente desnuda, respiré hondo e intenté concentrarme en mi tarea de no tirar nada al suelo y llegar a la cama. Regina Mills tenía un cuerpo perfecto, una verdadera obra maestra.

-Haces eso para provocarme, ¿no?- pregunté de espaldas a ella, la sentí acercándose a mí

-No sé de lo que hablas- dijo inocente

-Regina, ponte algo y vamos a comer

-No me gustan que me manden, señorita Swan

-Entonces, por favor, vístete y vamos a comer, apenas he comido hoy- sabía que hablar de mi alimentación iba a funcionar. Regina se apartó y tras unos segundos me dijo que podía girarme, y allí estaba con su camisón blanco corto, se sentó en la cama a mi lado.

-Pan con queso derretido

-¡Cielos Emma! ¿Quieres matarme?

-No, pero hace frío y nada es más sabroso que un pan con queso derretido- dije mordiendo mi pan y ella hizo lo mismo

-Debo admitir que está bueno

-Lo sé

-Pero voy a cambiar tus hábitos alimenticios, Swan- tras cenar, me llevé todo a la cocina y volví a subir al cuarto de Regina, me eché y ella se quedó acariciando mi cabeza, enseguida me dormí.

 

Ya era jueves, me estaba preparando para salir, Regina aún no había llegado, entonces cogí mi bolso y salí, Graham ya estaba en el coche esperándome.

-Pensé que iríamos en mi coche

-No es por nada, pero no podemos llamar a aquello coche

-No hables así de mi coche, me ayudó bastante

-Lo sé, pero Regina no quiere que contraigas el tétanos- reviré los ojos –Ni yo tampoco

-Está bien, vamos en este coche. ¿De quién es?

-Uno de los coches de Regina

-¿Uno de los coches?

-Claro. ¿O crees que solo tiene uno?

-Vale. Vamos, no quiero llegar tarde- estábamos en el coche, ya cerca del club

-No es necesario que entres, solo voy a servir mesas

-Lo sé, pero son órdenes, y me he enterado de que bailas muy bien

-Voy a decirle a Regina que quieres ver a su novia bailando.

-¡Wow, calma! Solo digo lo que me han dicho

-¿Quién ha dicho eso?

-El novio de Lily

-¿Ha estado en la mansión? ¿Cuándo?

-Hey, calma, ¿qué ocurre?

-El novio de Lily es mi ex novio

-¿Del que huiste?- afirmé- ¿Y cómo te ha encontrado?

-Dijo que había sido por casualidad, pero, ¿qué fue hacer allá?

-Lily se pasó a dejar unas cosas, y él la esperó fuera, hablamos un poco y después se marcharon.

-Pero, ¿qué te dijo sobre mí?

-Me dijo que había ido al club con Lilly y que estabas bailando, y que lo haces muy bien

-¡Cielos, si Regina se entera lo va a querer matar!

-Yo no lo sabía, Emma, y la señora Mills tampoco dijo nada.

-Porque pensó que él no iba a aparecer más por allá. Bueno, aquí es, siéntate en una mesa cerca del escenario, yo estaré por esa zona.

-Ok

Me quedé sirviendo bebidas, y no pasó nada fuera de lo común, mi mente estaba en Killian, Lily no me había creído y aún estaba con él, en estos momentos él ya debe saber que yo había hablado con ella, confieso que estaba asustada.

Regina dijo que me protegería, pero no puedo ni quiero que sea así, necesito defenderme sola y resolver esto sola, todavía estaba el club, tenía que salir de aquí, solo faltaban cuatro meses. Killian, aunque Graham estuviera aquí, podría tramar algo. Estaba loco.

-August, necesito hablar con tu padre

-¿Ha sucedido algo, Emma?

-Tengo que salir de aquí, August. No puedo seguir trabajando aquí

-Emma, intenta relajarte, ¿qué está pasando?

-Killian puede hacer algo, puede venir, no sé. Ya he estado aquí

-Emma calma, ¿qué faltan? ¿Tres o cuatro meses para acabar el contrato? Intenta aguantar

-No es posible, August, dices eso porque no eres tú quien corre peligro. Y también está Regina, ya lo sabe y nuestra relación está yendo bien y quiero que salga bien, pero no quiero seguir aquí.

-Emma, no seas tan dramática

-No estoy siendo dramática, August. Quiero hablar con tu padre- dije más alto

-Está bien, pero no está de buen humor

-Nunca lo está

Salí y me dirigí al despacho del señor Gold, llamé a la puerta y me autorizó a entrar. Me quedé apoyada en la puerta.

-Señor Gold, me gustaría hablar con usted

-Di, querida

-Si quisiera marcharme, ¿cuánto me costaría quebrar el contrato?

-¿Por qué esa pregunta, querida? Eres una bailarina muy buena, en tan poco tiempo

-¿Cuánto, señor Gold?- pregunté intentando contener la paciencia

-No tienes dinero para pagar, ¿o sí?

-¿Cuánto, señor Gold?- pregunté sin paciencia, él cogió un papel y escribió algo y me lo pasó, mis ojos se desorbitaron

-¿Todo esto?

-Eso aún es poco

-¿Quince mil dólares es poco?

-Para mí, sí. Si quieres marcharte de aquí, tienes que pagar esa cantidad, en caso contrario, sal de mi despacho y vuelve al trabajo, querida

-Buscaré una forma, señora Gold, con permiso, que ya es mi hora- me arreglé y salí de allí lo más rápido posible.

**Regina**

Ya era sábado, Zelena me estaba volviendo loca con lo de mi cumpleaños, que será el lunes, que quiere una fiesta con prácticamente toda Vancouver, y yo solo quiero pasar un rato con Emma.

Graham me había dicho que todo estaba bien con Emma en el club, ninguna aparición de Killian, Emma estaba aprensiva desde el jueves, así que le pedí que me contara qué había pasado y me dijo que Killian había estado aquí y que había charlado con Graham. Evidentemente he dejado dicho que tiene prohibida la entrada a mi casa, ninguno de los dos seguritas tiene autorización para dejarlo entrar, no sé si Lily lo sabe, pues casi no la veía y tenía que hablar con ella.

Le conté todo a Zelena, y me apoyó. Kristen también estaba preocupada con la hija, pero esta dijo que todo estaba bien, y que sabía cuidarse. Tenía que hablar con ella en cuanto apareciera.

-Regina, tenemos que hablar- dijo Lily entrando en mi despacho

-Hola para ti también, querida. Ahora, cálmate, dime qué ha pasado

-¿Por qué has prohibido que mi novio entre en casa?

-Lily, querida, por lo que sé Jones fue el novio de Emma, y la agredió, estoy segura de que ella ya habló contigo de ello.

-Ah, ¿entonces todo esto es por culpa de la niñera?

-¿Por qué la estás tratando así? ¿No eráis amigas?

-No cuando se le insinúa a mi novio

-Lily, estoy segura de que Emma ya te dijo que Jones es su ex novio, y que intentó agredirla. No lo quiero cerca de ella, y también he hablado con tu madre, no lo quiero cerca de ti.

-Tú no mandas en mí, no voy a dejar a Killian solo porque lo diga la niñera, cuando intentó insinuársele

-¿De verdad crees que Emma, pudiendo tener a cualquiera a sus pues, incuso a mí, iba a mirar a tu novio?

-Estás ciega si crees que es tan inocente, te engañó sobre el club, ¿qué más sería capaz de inventar?

-Ella ya me contó sus motivos y me gustaría que respetases a mi novia- respiré hondo –Mientras Emma esté conmigo o trabajando para Zelena, no quiero que Jones pise mi casa.

-Pues él es mi novio y tengo derecho a traerlo a mi casa

-Tienes el derecho, sí, si él no hubiera actuado de aquella manera con mi novia ni hubiera hablado de ella con Graham. Puedes verlo, puedes salir con él, pero del portón para fuera, ya has sido avisada del novio que tienes y ya eres bien grandecita para tomar decisiones

-Escoge tía Regina, o tu niñera o yo

-Lilith Page, ¿qué estás haciendo?- Kristen entró en mi despacho, la mirada de su hija estaba llena de rabia –Muestra respeto a tu tía

-Ella no es mi tía, mamá. Hasta haces pocos días las dos teníais una aventura, y ahora actuáis como si nada solo porque salís con esas bailarinas.

-Lily, te he dicho que respetes a Emma. Lo que yo haya tenido con tu madre solo nos incumbe a ella y a mí

-Ya lo he dicho Regina, ella o yo

-Lily, para con eso, no le hables así a Regina, a fin de cuentas, esta es su casa y…

-Y vivimos aquí desde que tengo uso de razón, escoge tía- habló con desdén, miré a Kristen con pesar en la mirada

-Lo siento mucho, Lily, pero escojo a Emma

-Te arrepentirás de esto. Hoy mismo me voy de tu casa, con permiso- dijo golpeando la puerta de mi despacho

-Kristen, discúlpame, yo…

-No tienes por qué disculparte, Regina, Emma es la mujer de la que estás enamorada, pero tampoco culpo a Lily. Solo te pido que no la trates mal.

-Jamás haría eso, amiga mía, considero a Lily como a una hija, pero también estoy preocupada por ella. Intenta estar pendiente de ella y de su novio. No confío en él

-Ni yo, Regina. Bueno, tengo que irme, voy a resolver unas cosas.

-Ok- me abrazó y salió de mi despacho. Me quedé pensando en todo lo que había pasado entre Emma y yo, entre Lily y yo. Cuando cogí el móvil, tenía un SMS de Emma

_“Buenas noches, intenté esperarte para darte un beso antes de salir, pero no venías. Besos. Cuídate. ES”_

_“Discúlpame, mi ángel, tuve algunos imprevistos, te echo de menos, cuídate y ten cuidado. Besos. RM”_

Respondí el SMS y recogí las cosas para salir del hospital. Decidí ir al club, Emma bailaría hoy, cogí mi bolso, la llave del coche y salí. Ya eran las 20:30 cuando estacioné frente al club. Entré y busqué a Graham, enseguida lo divisé en una mesa al lado del bar, y hacia allí fui.

-¿Graham?

-¿Señora Mills? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No. Solo he venido a ver a mi novia

-¿Quiere que me marche?

-Puede quedarse si quiere, pero no mire mucho a Emma- dijo en tono serio

-Con toda certeza no miraré- sonreímos

Tras beber algunas copas, las luces se apagaron y vi tres siluetas, a pesar de la poca iluminación puede ver que era Emma, y otras dos chicas, comenzaron a bailar frotándose una con otra, aquello me incomodó

-¿Usted es la novia de Emma, verdad?- una muchacha de cabellos castaños y mechas rojas preguntó

-¿Y usted quién es?

-Ruby Lucas. Comparto apartamento con ella

-Ahm. ¿Quiénes son las otras dos bailarinas?- pregunté

-Son Ashley y Aurora. ¿Le gusta el baile?

-Emma baila muy bien

-Sí. Tiene talento. ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

-Ya lo hace- respondí

-Bueno, ¿señorita…?

-Regina Mills

-Regina Mills, conozco a Emma desde hace poco, pero he podido ver que es una persona que está sola, no tiene a nadie, esto parece sermón de hermana mayor, pero de cierta forma, he desarrollado un cariño muy grande hacia Emma

-Y la hace trabajar aquí

-Quizás haya sido un error, pero necesitaba dinero. Bueno, solo no juegue con ella ni le haga daño, por favor

-Puede estar segura de que no lo haré

-Ok. Que tenga una buena noche- y se marchó. Miré al escenario y el baile ya estaba acabando, después de mucho roce, la música acabó y ellas se marcharon. Tras unos minutos, Emma vino hacia mí.

-Hola, Ruby me dijo que estabas aquí. ¡Qué sorpresa!

-Decidí venir a ver a mi novia

-Bien, ¿vamos?

-Supongo que ya no me necesitará, señora Mills, ¿verdad?

-No Graham, puede marcharse

-Emma, ¿quién es aquella bailarina rubia?

-Ashely, ¿estás interesado?- ella dijo riendo

-Quizás- dijo él avergonzado, quizás por estar yo presente

-Espera ahí- ella se marchó y yo miré hacia él

-Entonces, ¿estás interesado por una bailarina?

-¿Algún problema?

-No, bueno, ¿también usted?

-Es bonita- dijo con  vergüenza

-Ashely, este es un amigo, Graham. Graham, esta es Ashely

-Un placer

-Bueno, yo me voy. Ciao a los dos- dijo ella agarrando mi mano, fuimos a mi coche -¿Podemos ir a mi apartamento?

-¿Por qué?

-Estoy cansada y está más cerca. Por favor

-Está bien- conduje hasta su apartamento. Entramos y enseguida fue a tomar un baño, se puso el pijama y se acostó. Me acosté con ella y acaricié su cabello

-¿Qué sucede, mi ángel?- pregunté

-Estoy cansada, solo eso. ¿Tienes hambre?

-No. Estoy tranquila. Duerme un poco. Y tampoco es que tengas nada sano aquí

-No te quejes, Mills, continúa acariciándome

-Sigo si mañana  vamos a hacer la compra y me preparas un almuerzo.

-Puede ser- respondió, tras un rato se quedó dormida y yo con ella

 

Me desperté, y ya eran las 7:00, cogí el móvil y le mandé un SMS a Zelena

_“Hermanita, voy a pasar el día con Emma. Cualquier cosa, me llamas!_

Rápidamente ella me contestó

_“Mañana es tu cumpleaños, ya está todo preparado para la fiesta”_

_“Dios, Zelena, te dije que no quería fiesta, ¿a quién has llamado?”_

_“Solo a algunas personas del hospital, los más íntimos”_

_“Acepto la fiesta si me haces un favor”_

_“Di”_

_“¿Puedes dejar libre a Emma mañana? Quiero ir al barco con ella y pretendo regresar por la tarde, entonces ya nos quedamos para la fiesta”_

_“Solo porque es tu cumpleaños, no te acostumbres. ¿Te voy a ver hoy?_

_“No, pero pídele a Josh que venga al apartamento de Emma, prepárame una bolsa con mi biquini, toallas, short, blusa y un vestido de fiesta. Esperaré hasta las diez. Después iré al barco. Besos, hasta mañana”_

Ella me mandó un Ok.

Me levanté y me hice mi higiene matinal. Menos mal que siempre dejo cosas en el bolso. Terminé y fui a despertar a Emma.

-Ángel, despierta

-Num quiero- dijo somnolienta

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti. Pero necesito que despiertes

-¿Para qué?

-Me prometiste un almuerzo. Y ya son las ocho de la mañana

-Regina, hasta medio día da tiempo

-No, pues nos vamos al barco. Pasaremos todo el día allí hasta mañana

-¿Hasta mañana?

-Ya hablé con Zelena y te ha dejado el día libre

-Regina, yo…

-Es mi cumpleaños, así que puedo pasar el día con mi novia. Ahora, levanta, vamos al super a comprar algo para que me prepares el almuerzo- Emma parecía una niña pequeña, tardó en levantarse, tardó en arreglarse y cuando estábamos saliendo, Josh llegó, me entregó todo lo que pedí, lo dejé en mi coche y Emma y yo nos fuimos al supermercado.

-Emma, para, hemos venido a comprar comida y no chocolates- le dije al verla con varias tabletas en las manos –Creí que eras la amiga responsable

-Ruby me ha cambiado y me encanta este lado nuevo

-Voy a cambiar eso pronto. Quiero una lasaña

-Entonces, pon los ingredientes para la lasaña y yo pondré los chocolates.

-Vamos, Emma, aún tenemos que llegar al puerto y prepararlo todo, se nos va a hacer tarde- coloqué algunos ingredientes para la lasaña y otras cosas más. Entonces, en un momento la perdí de vista -¿Emma? ¿Emma?- dije más alto, empujé el carrito hacia la próxima sección, la sección de dulces y Emma estaba allí con una cesta llena de bombones y dulces –Eres de lo que no hay. Anda, vamos a pagar  ya.

Después de pagar, pasamos por el apartamento y cogimos la ropa que íbamos a necesitar para el día y también para mi fiesta. Pusimos todo en el coche y nos fuimos al puerto.


	20. Chapter 20

 

**Emma**

-Emma, deja de comer esos bombones, te va a doler la barriga, desde que salimos de casa los estás comiendo, dame eso- extendió la mano para cogerme mis bombones

-No, Regina. Déjame comer

-No. Voy a tener una conversación con aquella amiga tuya, solo andas comiendo basura Emma- cogió mi chocolate

-Te estás comportando conmigo como si fueras mi madre

-No quiero ser tu madre, puedes estar segura de eso, pues lo que quiero hacer contigo, tu madre no lo haría- agaché la cabeza- Emma, disculpa, no…

-Sin problemas, culpa mía.

-Llegamos- estacionó el coche y salí, ella también lo hizo y cogió las maletas. Después llegaron dos hombres y la ayudaron, ella cogió mis manos y subimos al barco.

-¿A dónde vamos hoy?

-Nos vamos a adentrar mar adentro, aunque no muy lejos

-¿Sabes llevar el barco?

-Sí, pero hoy no, un amigo lo hará por mí y nos dejará anclados en aquella isla- señaló hacia un pequeña isla –Después nos irá a buscar.

-Ok- entramos en el barco y había un hombre con unos pantalones de vestir negros y un polo blanco

-Regina- dijo el hombre caminando hacia ella y dándole un abrazo

-Alex- lo abrazó –Gracias por venir, querido- le dio un beso en cada mejilla

-Siempre estoy a tu disposición, querida- cogió sus manos y depositó un beso en cada una.

-Hum, hum- carraspeé y ambos me miraron

-Alex, esta es Emma

-Un placer, Emma, soy Alex Loubbi- extendió su mano hacia mí y se la apreté

-Emma Swan, novia de Regina- la abracé por la cintura y los dos me encararon, y Regina sonrió

-Sí, mi novia- me besó la cara

-Finalmente alguien ha conseguido hurgar en el corazón de Regina Mills

-No hurgué, Alex, Regina me permitió entrar en su corazón y entonces la conquisté

-Buena respuesta, Emma- Alex sonrió avergonzado –Tienes suerte, Regina

-Sí, tengo mucha. Bueno, ¿vamos?

Fuimos a la proa del barco y sentí el viento en mis cabellos, Regina me abrazó por detrás

-Se está bien, ¿no?

-Sí. ¿Cómo va a volver él?

-Hay una pequeña lancha en el barco, se va con ella y después volverá.

-Ah, ok- tras algún tiempo observando el mar con ella abrazada a mí, el barco paró, y apareció Alex

-Bueno, os dejó aquí, Regina, ¿a qué hora te gustaría que viniera?

-A las seis de la tarde de mañana.

-Ok- besó a Regina en la cara y me dio otro beso a mí –Un placer, Emma

-Lo mismo digo, Alex- entonces subió a coger la lancha y se fue.

-Bien, ahora que estamos solas, voy a cocinar para ti- fui en dirección a la cocina, tardé un poco en llegar, pues el barco era demasiado grande, demasiado exagerado. Las bolsas ya estaban encima de la gran mesa. Comencé a desempacar todo y Regina apareció

-¿Qué fue aquello?

-¿El qué?

-¿Tu comportamiento?

-Estoy normal, Mills

-No, no lo estás- se acercó a mí y me abrazó por la cintura

-¿Quién es ese Alex?

-¿Celos, Swan?

-No

-¿Entonces no te importa si almuerza con nosotras?- me estaba provocando, solo podía ser eso, cerré los ojos con fuerza y me giré hacia ella

-Llámalo, tal vez te guste almorzar con él, porque ten la seguridad de que si él entra, yo salgo- ella me encaró, sonrió –Hablo en serio, Regina Mills- apreté su sonrisa –Eres mía, Regina Mills- besé sus labios, no sé lo que me pasó, pero pensar en Regina con otra persona me enfureció, mucho.

-¿Eso no son celos? Pues si lo fueran…

-No son celos, ahora si me permites, tengo que hacer la lasaña- me separé de ella y empecé a preparar la lasaña de Regina. Ella salió de la cocina.

Terminé de prepararla y la metí en el horno, cogí algunas manzanas que estaban en la bolsa y empecé a cortarlas para preparar la tarta, hice la masa y el relleno y lo metí también en el horno. Regina apareció en la puerta de la cocina, la miré y vi que llevaba un short vaquero de tono claro y una camiseta negra, y gafas oscuras en sus ojos.

-¿Ya se te pasó el enfado, Emma?

-No estaba enfadada

-Es verdad, estabas celosa

-Claro que no. ¿Y qué ropa es esa?

-¿Qué hay de malo con mi ropa? Es normal

-Es que no es común que tú lleves ropa tan…tan normal

-Emma, no porque lleve siempre ropa de ejecutiva, solo voy a tener ropa como aquella- se acercó –Solo quería un día normal con mi novia- se inclinó para besarme

-Ok- me aparté de ella

-Emma, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Todo eso es aún es por Alex?

-¿Tuviste algo con él?

-No

-¿Estás segura? Parecíais muy próximos

-Conozco a Alex desde que tenía diez años, él diseña barcos y fue el que hizo el mío. En realidad, él lo diseñó y su empresa lo fabricó. Somos solo grandes amigos, Emma. Nada más. Y además Alex está casado.

-Hum, ahora pensarás que soy una boba, ¿no?

-No querida, Eddy también sintió celos cuando Alex me lo presentó

-¿Tu amigo es…?

-¿Gay? Sí. Así que no tienes por qué tener celos. Ahora, ve a cambiarte, vamos a nadar un poco

-Pero, ¿y el almuerzo?

-Yo vigilo, cuando lo apeguemos, nos quedamos un rato en la piscina y después comemos.

-Ok- fui al camarote de Regina y me cambié de ropa, me puse unos shorts vaqueros y mi biquini negro, el que Regina me había comprado, recogí mi pelo en una cola de caballo y volví a la cocina

-Creo que ya está- dijo Regina apagando los hornos –Vamos a nadar un poco y después comemos

-Ok- me cogió de la mano y me llevó afuera, fuimos a la piscina. Al llegar Regina se quitó su camiseta y los shorts y los dejó en la tumbona, lo hizo todo lentamente, me quedé mirando su cuerpo en ese biquini. Estoy segura de que había escogido ese a propósito, era extremadamente pequeño. Hice lo mismo, me quité los shorts, ya estaba sin camisa arriba, entonces me acerqué a ella -¿Entramos?

-Sí, pero antes- me acerqué a ella y le di un pequeño beso en sus labios- He preparado algo por tu cumpleaños, ¿prefieres que te lo enseñe hoy o mañana?

-No sé, en realidad nunca me ha gustado celebrar el cumpleaños, puede ser hoy si quieres, o mañana, como tú desees- suspiró –la verdad es que no tienes por qué darme regalo alguno, tenerte aquí conmigo me basta.

-Ok, vamos a la piscina- dije y ella me acompañó. Me zambullí y cuando emergí, ella me estaba mirando -¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, me gusta mirarte

-Nada conmigo- me zambullí otra vez y emergí agarrada a su cintura, besé su cuello, le di una leve mordida en la punta de su oreja, ella suspiró

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Solo disfrutando de la piscina con mi novia

-Estás diferente

-¿Diferente cómo? ¿Bueno o malo?

-Diferente bueno. Pero osada

-Hum- me aparté de ella y nadé, nos quedamos un rato en el agua, nadando, en ciertos momentos, provocaba a Regina

-Emma…- dijo mientras besaba su cuello, y apretaba su cintura -¿Por qué me estás provocando de esta manera?

-Compórtese Mills- ella agarró mi cintura y me atrajo hacia ella, besando mis labios con deseo, tiró del lazo de mi biquini, me aparté –Creo que es mejor que salgamos

-¿Por qué?

-Te tengo una sorpresa, vamos al cuarto, sécate y yo voy a otro camarote a cambiarme, espérame en tu cuarto hasta que yo llegue

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Una sorpresa, Mills- le guiñé un ojo, salimos de la piscina y nos pusimos los albornoces.

Ya en el camarote, cogí la pequeña bolsa que había traído y me fui al otro camarote. Regina Mills hoy tendría una sorpresa, me quité el biquini y me puse la ropa que había llevado, sequé mis cabellos con el secador y los recogí en un moño casual, me puse maquillaje, cogí mi móvil y llamé a Regina

-¿Emma?

-Quédate ahí, apaga las luces, dejando solo la claridad de la ventana, échate en la cama y en ningún momento te muevas. Ya estoy yendo para  allá

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Swan?- cerré la llamada, seleccioné mi lista de música y fui al cuarto de Regina. Al llegar a la puerta, la abrí despacio, apreté el play y me puse el móvil en la cintura. Entré en el cuarto al ritmo de “Earned it- The Weekend”. Regina estaba sentada en la cama, arqueó la ceja al verme

-¿Qué…qué…?- me acerqué a ella

-¿El gato se comió la lengua, Regina Mills?

-¿Qué ropa es esa, Swan?

-Pensé que te gustaría un show particular- ella se levantó –No, Mills, te vas a estar quietita viéndome bailar, si no quieres, puedo march…

-No, quiero

-Buena elección, Mills- cogí el móvil y lo dejé en la mesita, y puse la canción desde el comienzo. Caminé hasta ponerme delante de la cama y la miré

-¿Ejecutiva, Swan?- arqueó la ceja

-¿No crees que tengo demasiado ropa?- pasé mi mano por mi cuerpo, estaba vestida con una falda hasta las rodillas, muy ceñida, una blusa de ejecutiva blanca con los dos primeros botones abiertos enseñando el encaje del sujetador blanco, y unos tacones negros.

-Swan, ¿estás segura de que quieres esto?

-Estese quieta, señora Mills- fui hasta el escritorio y cogí la silla para ponerla frente a la cama de Regina. La música sonaba, me moví sensualmente hacia un lado, bajando y subiendo lentamente. Abrí la cremallera lateral de la falda, me giré de espaldas y apoyé las manos en la silla, dejando que la falda cayera por mi cuerpo, me giré y me senté en la silla, con una piernas a cada lado, dándole a Regina total visión de mis braguitas blancas, la miré y sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, se mordió el labio y yo le sonreí. Me levanté de la silla de nuevo y fui bajando lentamente, moviéndome sensualmente hasta volver a sentarme. Pasé las dos piernas a un lado de la silla, me fui abriendo despacio los botones de la blusa, me la abrí por completo, dejé que Regina tuviera la visión de mis pechos cubiertos por el sujetador, después me quité la blusa y se la tiré a ella, pasé mis manos por mi cuerpo, de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba, soltando mi moño, y dejando que mis cabellos cayeran en cascada por mis pechos. Me giré de espaldas, abrí mi sujetador, dejándolo caer al suelo, escuché a Regina jadear. Con mis pechos cubiertos por mis cabellos, me giré de nuevo hacia ella. Ella ya estaba en la punta de la cama, muy cerca de mí, me senté en la silla con las dos piernas a un mismo lado. Junté las piernas y las levanté

-Señora Mills, venga hasta aquí, por favor- Regina vino hacia mí, de pie delante de mí, la miré -¿No quiere ayudarme a quitarme el resto de la ropa?- Regina humedeció los labios y se agachó, me quitó cada uno de los zapatos, besó mis pies y fue subiendo los besos por mi pierna, mi muslo, entonces se levantó, cogió mi mano y me puso de pie, nos quedamos frente a frente. Ella me miró a los ojos y fue descendiendo su mirada por mi cuerpo, mis pechos cubiertos por el cabello. Ella colocó las manos en el borde de mis braguitas y las bajó, mi cuerpo se estremeció, solté un suspiró, entonces ella me las quitó y se volvió a enderezar, miró de nuevo mi cuerpo, y por primera vez en aquella tarde me sentí avergonzada. Regina estaba literalmente comiéndome con los ojos, puse mis brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y ella se acercó

-No sientas vergüenza de mí

-Es solo que yo…

-¿Nunca has hecho esto de forma correcta, con una mujer?

-No. Pero las veces que lo hice con Killian, no me apetecía mucho y…

-Sh….no vamos a hablar de eso aquí. Si no te sientes a gusto, dímelo, que yo paro.

-Yo quiero. Solo que no sé cómo

-Déjate llevar- tocó mi rostro, cerré mis ojos y ella me besó, abrí mis labios y sentí su lengua deslizándose dentro de mi boca, su lengua explorando mi boca con deseo, sus manos se posaron en mi cintura, atrayéndome más hacia ella. Solté un gemido, le di una leve mordida en su labio, separándome de ella

-¿No cree que está con mucha ropa, señora Mills?- me acerqué a su oreja y susurré -¿Quiere ayuda para quitársela?- coloqué mis manos en su albornoz y lo abrí, dejé que cayera al suelo, me dirigí a la parte de arriba del biquini y lo solté, haciendo lo mismo con la parte de abajo. Con todas las prendas en el suelo, me detuve a admirar su cuerpo, era hermosa, ya había visto a Regina en bragas, pero verla desnuda era completamente diferente. Estaba ahí, solo para mí. Me acerqué a ella y la besé, ella me giró y me empujó hacia la cama, sin despegar nuestros labios, me acosté con ella encima de mí, pasé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola más hacia mi cuerpo, sentí su barriga en contacto con mi sexo, moví un poco mi pelvis intentando tener más contacto, ella dejó de besarme, cogió mis manos y las puso encima de mi cabeza, besó mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos, besó el derecho, dando fuertes lamidas al pezón, gemí sintiendo su lengua  alrededor, dio algunas lamidas más y descendió deteniéndose en el ombligo. Se quedó haciendo círculos con la lengua y fue bajando dejando besos por el camino. Llegó a donde yo más deseaba en ese momento. Depositó un beso mojado y descendió. Involuntariamente mis piernas se abrieron dándole total acceso a mi intimidad, entonces sentí su lengua caliente, mojada, deslizándose por mí

-Ahhh- ella entonces me penetró con su lengua, coloqué una mano en sus cabellos, haciéndola ir más adentro, sentía las estocadas de su lengua más hondo, moviéndose dentro de mí –Regina- ella comenzó a chupar, succionar y aquello me estaba llevando a la locura, sentí uno de sus dedos acariciar mi intimidad, salió de en medio de mis piernas y volvió a besarme –Quiero más- dije entre beso y beso, ella deslizó una mano por mi cuerpo, y llegó a mi sexo, me penetró con dos dedos y yo gemí alto.

-¿Te estoy haciendo daño?

-No, sigue- noté movimientos circulares, mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse. Necesitaba más, quería más –Regina…

-Emma…sé mía

-Ya soy tuya, Regina, desde el primer momento- entonces ella comenzó a hacer movimiento de vaivén con sus largos dedos, cada vez más rápido y más fuerte –Más Regina, más- clavé mis uñas en su espalda, mordí mi labio. Mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante aquello, sentí como se estremecía, mis ojos se cerraron, mi boca se abrió, mi respiración se hizo irregular –Regina- Entonces ella me besó y mi cuerpo se relajó. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé con los ojos cerrados esperando que mi respiración se normalizase, sentí los dedos de Regina deslizarse por mi cuerpo, abrí mis ojos y ella estaba mirándome, sonriendo -¿Qué fue?

-Eres hermosa- le sonreí -¿Todo bien? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, nunca me he sentido así antes

-Quizás porque nunca te habías entregado así a alguien

-¡Qué bien que ha sido contigo, pues me ha encantado!- ella me atrajo sobre su cuerpo, besé sus labios y su mano fue de nuevo hacia mi sexo.

-Estás tan…- no dejé que acabara de hablar, hice un movimiento para impulsarme hacia sus dedos, y ella los deslizó dentro de mí de nuevo. Comencé a moverme encima de ella, cogí su mano libre y la llevé hacia mi pecho, hice que lo apretara, gemí y Regina gimió conmigo, apoyé mis manos en su cintura, subí y bajé, subí y cuando volví a bajar, me corrí por segunda vez. Mi cuerpo se relajó, Regina apartó la mano de mi pecho y me atrajo hacia ella, sacó sus dedos de dentro de mí y me abrazó

-¿Estás cansada?- pregunté

-¿Tú no lo estás?

-No. Quiero más

-¡Cielos, mujer, eres insaciable!

-Me vuelves loca de deseo, Regina- ella intentó girarme, pero agarré sus manos –No. Ahora es mi turno.

-Emma, no es necesario

-Pero quiero, y mucho, Regina Mills.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Regina**

-Emma, no es necesario

-Pero quiero, y mucho, Regina- besó mi cuello y fue descendiendo, llegó a mis pechos y chupó, uno a la vez, lentamente, chupó, mordió, besó. Llevé mis manos a sus cabellos y tiré de ellos, solté un gemido y ella descendió los besos hacia mi barriga, llegó a mi sexo, depositó un beso allí y lamió, solté otro gemido, ella enfiló su lengua en mi intimidad, agarró mis piernas ya abiertas y hundió más su lengua, agarré sus cabellos con más fuerza.

-Emma- hablé sin aliento –Para, si no, voy a…ella paró y subió hacia mí, besándome, descendió sus manos hacia mi cintura, tocó mi sexo, mordí su labio al sentir allí su mano helada.

-Bueno, nunca he hecho esto antes, entonces…- entendí lo que quería decir, guié su mano hasta la entrada de mi vagina y ella deslizó dos dedos dentro hacia dentro, gemí y solté su mano agarrándola del brazo, ella comenzó los movimientos de vaivén.

-Ahhh Emma- mordí mi labio con fuerza, ella me besó y sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos. Entrelacé su cuerpo con mis piernas –Emma, yo no…voy a…- mi cuerpo tembló, cerré mis ojos y sentí la maravillosa sensación del orgasmo. Emma sacó los dedos de mi interior y esta vez me atrajo hacia sus brazos –Eres increíble- respiré poco a poco –Me has sorprendido, ¿dónde aprendiste?

-Sé que soy increíble, y bueno, solo lo hice, ¿sabes? Vi cómo tú lo hiciste en mí y lo intenté- dijo sonriendo. Su pierna estaba en medio de las mías, forzó su sexo sobre mi muslo, y de nuevo la noté caliente y mojada. Comenzamos a movernos, su sexo en mi muslo y el mío en el de ella. Restregándonos la una contra la otra, tan bueno, tan placentero. Sus manos agarraron las mías. Estábamos sudadas. Ella me besó, nos soltamos de una mano, la suya fue hacia mi sexo, y la mía hacia el de ella. Nos penetramos al mismo tiempo, quedándonos en ese roce de cuerpos y moviéndonos en vaivén

-Regina…

-Emma…- y nos corrimos. Mi cuerpo se derrumbó sobre el de ella, quedamos en silencio, un silencio bueno, solo escuchando nuestras respiraciones aceleradas. Emma me miró, sus ojos verdes y brillantes

-Te amo- escuchar aquello de Emma hizo que mi corazón se acelerase, sonreí y acaricié su rostro

-Yo también te amo. La giré y me puse encima de ella y comenzamos otra vez nuestra noche de amor.

 

**Lunes**

-Emma, vamos a atrasarnos- llamé a Emma por décima vez. Ya eran las seis de la tarde. Zelena ya me había llamado mil veces para que fuéramos ya a la casa, pues la cena de cumpleaños estaba preparada y ya estaban allí todos –Emma, sabes que odio los atrasos- la miré. Sus cabellos sueltos, labial rojo, estaba maravillosamente hermosa

-Ya estoy lista. La culpa del atraso no es mía, fuiste tú la que no me dejaste salir de la cama –era la pura verdad, después de que se hubo entregado a mí y yo a ella, nos quedamos un buen rato en la cama, amándonos.

Después de comer volvimos a amarnos, en la cocina del barco, en la piscina, en todos los lugares posibles antes de volver al camarote y dormir. Cuando nos despertamos, ya estaba completamente excitada solo al ver a Emma echada boca abajo desnuda mirándome, hicimos el amor de nuevo hasta que Zelena nos interrumpió llamando.

-Regina, ¿disfrutaste el paseo?- Alex vino hasta nosotras y me dio un beso

-Sí, mucho- Emma, celosa, se pegó a mí, abrazándome por detrás. Fuimos hasta el puerto así, Josh ya nos estaba esperando, entremos en el coche y directas a la mansión.

La entrada estaba toda iluminada. Emma me dijo que me adelantara, pero me negué, hoy todos sabrían que Emma era mi novia.

-Hermanita- Zelena vino hacia nuestro encuentro, me abrazó y me dio un piquito

-Zelena- la reprendí por el piquito, no hacíamos eso desde que éramos adolescentes, sí, mi loca hermana y yo nos saludábamos dándonos un piquito.

-Hermanita, no todos los días se cumplen los 40- dijo mi edad y yo reviré los ojos –Cuñadita, no estés celosa- se giró hacia Emma que estaba a mi lado

-Zelena, Emma es celosa

-No soy celosa, solo que no me gusta que estén cerca de lo que es mío

-¿Soy tuya?- pregunté  mordiéndome el labio y Zelena nos miró atenta

-Sí. Me lo dijiste ayer, ¿no recuerdas?- Zelena se echó a reír y por primera vez, me sentí avergonzada frente a mi hermana

-Emma, realmente debes ser muy buena para que Regina diga que te pertenece- vi a Emma avergonzarse y es mi turno de devolvérsela

-Lo es, muy, muy buena

-Ok, voy a ver dónde está Hope- iba a echar a andar pero la agarré de la mano

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte, Emma, eres de la familia ahora, acostúmbrate- Emma sonrió y se fue a buscar a Hope

Comencé a saludar a algunos invitados, la mayoría médicos del hospital. Pronto empezamos a hablar de trabajo y Emma apareció con Hope en los brazos, estaba linda, con vestidito azul claro y una diadema del mismo color, sonriendo como siempre

-Ven aquí con la tía, princesa- extendió los bracitos hacia mí y la cogí

-¿Esta es la famosa niñera de la que Zelena siempre habla?

-¿Cómo?- le pregunté a Sidney, uno de los médicos

-Le pregunté a Zelena con quién estaba dejando a la pequeña y me dijo que con una joven. Una joven muy bella, por cierto- dijo mirando a Emma de pies a cabeza. Sidney tiene fama de llevarse a todas a la cama.

-Emma es la niñera de mi sobrina- dije mirando  a Emma que bajó la mirada –Y mi novia, así que Sidney, más respeto- le di un beso a Emma y Sidney me miró con los ojos desorbitados

-Solo estaba elogiándola, Regina

-Eso espero, Sidney- miré a Emma -¿Vamos, mi amor?

-Vamos- ella me acompañó y fuimos hasta Zelena. Le di a Hope y a Zelena se le ocurrió hacer un brindis.

-Buenas noches a todos los presentes. Bueno, en primer lugar, gracias por estar aquí. Gracias por formar parte de la vida de mi hermana, sabemos que es una persona difícil de llevar, pero todos la amamos. ¿No?- preguntó y todos los presentes  rieron y yo reviré los ojos –Hermanita, te quiero y estoy muy feliz por cómo has cambiado últimamente. Cambio que tiene nombre y apellido, ¿verdad?- sonrió de nuevo –Regina os contará quién es el motivo de estar tan feliz. Pero ahora, hermanita, Feliz Cumpleaños, que tengas muchos años de vida y muchos, muchos orgasmos también- dijo guiñándonos un ojo a mí y a Emma, que bajó la cabeza. Y todos rieron y brindaron.

-Ok. Creo que es mi turno- dije y todos me presaron atención –Gracias a todos por estar aquí, como mi hermana ha dicho- me giré hacia Zelena –No te preocupes, hermanita, aún tendré muchos, muchos orgasmos- Todos rieron

-Eso ahí, hermanita, adelante- dijo ella alto y más risas se esparcieron por el jardín

-Realmente he cambiado mucho en estos últimos días y como Zelena ya dijo ese cambio tiene nombre y apellido. Mi novia- miré a Emma –Ven aquí, cariño- ella cogió mi mano, avergonzada, todos nos miraban –Bueno, este es el motivo de mi risa, de mi alegría, desde que la conocí hasta hoy, Emma me ha cuidado, ha tenido paciencia conmigo y me ha amado de muchas maneras- ella sonrió débilmente –Así que el motivo de mi cambio es ella. Emma Swan, mi novia- todos gritaron y yo la besé, un piquito, y Emma estaba roja de vergüenza.

-Ahora, cuñadita, tu turno de hacer un brindis- dijo Zelena y Emma la encaró, fusilándola con la mirada

-Ángel, no tienes por qué hacer…

-Tiene que hacerlo, Regina, a fin de cuentas, es tu novia- dijo Lily con desdén, había aparecido de la nada

-Bueno, ya que mi adorada amiga Lily insiste tanto- Emma me miró –Cuando nos conocimos, vi lo difícil que eras, cerrada, de un pésimo humor- algunos rieron y yo me puse seria, pero luego sonreí –Pero vi que eso era un escudo para no salir herida- se giró hacia las personas –Conseguí que ella bajara ese escudo y cuando lo hizo, la amé aunque también yo tenía miedo. Nos amamos, nos permitimos hacerlo y hoy estoy feliz por tenerte, Regina Mills- se giró hacia mí –Aunque me llames señorita Swan cuando estás enfadada, te amo Regina Mills- miró a las personas –Un brindis por la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, es la más perfecta de mi mundo. Un brindis- dijo y todos brindamos bebiendo de la copa de champán.

-Cuñadita, ¿qué fue eso? La noche debe haber estado muy buena

-Ya lo dije Zelena, fue maravillosa –respondí

-Bien, vamos a bailar- dijo empujándonos a Emma y a mí a la pista de baile improvisada

Comenzó a escucharse Fais Hey.

Cogí la mano de Emma y comenzamos a bailar, una danza sensual, su cuerpo se frotaba con el mío, siguiendo el ritmo de la música, ahora la que estaba allí no era mi Emma inocente sino la Emma que se había entregado a mí, mi Emma seductora. Mi Emma que me volvía loca, coloqué las manos en su cintura y la atraje hacia mí, pegando más nuestros cuerpos, la besé, nuestras lenguas entrelazándose, sintiendo su cuerpo rozar con el mío, la giré de espaldas y de nuevo pegué su cuerpo al mío, abracé su cintura y besé su cuello. Emma apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y frotaba su trasero en mi cuerpo, aquello me estaba dando temblores, quería a Emma, la quería allí y ahora.

-No bailes así, Emma, me estás volviendo loca

-Solo estamos bailando, Regina- empinó más su trasero hacia mí

-¿Dónde está aquella Emma inocente?

-¿Quieres que ella vuelva?- preguntó girándose hacia mí

-Me gustas de ambas maneras. Ven- cogí su mano y me la llevé lejos de la gente

-¿A dónde vamos?

-¿No me provocaste, Swan? Ahora, aguántate- me dirigí con ella hacia mi manzano, un poco apartado del sitio donde los demás estaban, y la apoyé contra el árbol.

-Regina, ¿estás loca? Si alguien nos ve…

-Nadie nos verá- la besé, agarré su cintura y la alcé, su vestido subió rasgándose un poco en los laterales, ella entrelazó sus piernas en mi cintura, nos besamos, mordí su labio y con Emma apoyada en el árbol, coloqué una mano dentro de su vestido, alcancé sus bragas, ya estaba mojada.

-Ahh- Emma gimió, aparté un poco las braguitas y acaricié su sexo –Re…Regina…alguien…

-Shhh- hice movimientos de vaivén y enseguida ella clavó las uñas en mi espalda. Comencé a hacer movimientos circulares y besé sus labios, Emma los mordió arrancándome un gemido –Goza para mí

-Ahhh, Regina…

-Goza para mí- me acerqué a su oído y susurré –Señorita Swan- y ella se corrió dejándose caer sobre mi cuerpo. Su respiración acelerada -¿Consigues ponerte en pie?

-Hum- murmuró, entonces la puse en el suelo y continuó abrazada a mí

-¿Estás bien?

-Si hubiera sabido que era tan bueno, lo habría hecho antes- sonrió pegada a mi cuello y yo lo hice con ella

-Pero ahora tenemos mucho tiempo

-Regina, has rasgado mi vestido

-Así estás más linda, más sexy

-Eres de lo que no hay, Regina Mills- cogí su mano y volvimos a la fiesta

-¿Dónde estabais?- preguntó Zelena en cuanto nos vio

-Ehhh- Emma se puso roja y bajó la cabeza y Zelena la miró

-¿Por qué está tu vestido rasgado? ¿No me digáis que…? Regina Mills, ya te dije que sexo en sitio público es cárcel

-Cierra la boca, Zelena

-Estoy feliz de que tú estés feliz- dijo abrazándome

La fiesta enseguida terminó, era lunes y al día siguiente iríamos a trabajar, nos despedimos de todos y nos fuimos a la sala Zelena, Kristen que llegó algo más tarde, Emma, Hope que dormía a gusto en sus brazos, y yo.

-Es mejor que vaya a acostarla- dijo levantándose y encaminándose al cuarto con la pequeña. Nos quedamos solas Kristen, Zelena y yo.

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué, Kristen?

-¿El noviazgo va en serio de verdad?

-¿Pensabas que no?

-Bueno Regina, para ser sincera, sí, pensaba que no.

-¿Por qué Kristen?- preguntó Zelena

-Regina, Emma es tan joven y bueno,  tú casi, no casi no, eres 20 años mayor que ella.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? Creo que entre tu novia y tú no es muy diferente

-Ariel tiene casi 30, y Emma aún es una niña. Tenéis gustos diferentes, Regina, a ti no te gustan las cosas que los jóvenes hacen, cosas que Emma hace

-No veo ningún problema en eso

-¿Ah no? ¿Y cuándo Emma quiera salir? Cuando quiere ir de marcha o a cualquier otra cosa que a ti no te guste.

-Lo solucionaremos, puedo esforzarme, pero no creo que en realidad estemos hablando sobre el hecho de que esté saliendo con una mujer más joven

-Regina, solo procura no hacerte daño, ¿ok? Estoy preocupada, nunca has tenido una relación seria, y ahora de la nada, la tienes con Emma.

-Ok, Kristen, no ha sido de la nada, la edad no es un problema, al menos no para mí ni para Emma que es lo que importa. Me voy a acostar y deberíais hacer lo mismo, ya que mañana todas trabajamos- dije y subí al cuarto, encontrándome a Emma acunando a Hope -¿Vamos a dormir?

-¿Quieres que duerma contigo?- dijo acercándose

-Si tú quieres, a mí me encantaría

-Entonces, bajo a coger algo de ropa

-No es necesario, solo ven- extendí la mano y nos fuimos a mi cuarto –¿Te bañas conmigo?

-¿Estás triste? ¿Qué ha pasado?- acarició mi rostro cuando cerramos la puerta

-Nada, solo cansancio, nada que un baño no resuelva

-¿Qué ha pasado Regina? Estabas bien antes de subir yo. ¿Algo que hice?- me analizó

-No, no es nada, mi ángel. Vamos, voy a llenar la bañera.

-Ok- fui al baño y abrí el grifo de la bañera. Volví y me detuve frente a Emma

–Gírate, quiero quitarte el vestido- ella se giró y bajé la cremallera de su vestido, hasta dejarlo caer en el suelo, dejando ver las braguitas rojas, bajé también estas dejándola completamente desnuda. Ella se giró hacia mí y me quitó también mi vestido, mis bragas y sostén negros y ahora estábamos las dos desnudas.

Cogió mis manos y me guió hasta el baño, entramos en la bañera y enseguida nos encajamos, ella apoyando su espalda en la loza de la bañera y yo con mi espalda en su pecho. Cogió la esponja y comenzó a pasarla por mi cuerpo, la espuma empezó a formarse. Emma continuó, entonces soltó la esponja y empezó a pasar sus manos por mi cuerpo, mi cuello, pechos, se detuvo ahí y se quedó masajeando, gemí bajito y cerré los ojos, ella descendió sus manos hacia mi barriga y me hizo caricias allí. Entonces siguió bajando sus manos hacia mi sexo.

-Emma…- intenté protestar

-Cuéntame lo que ha pasado. ¿Estás segura de que solo es cansancio?- no respondí –Regina, dime qué fue

-Kristen- entonces ella detuvo la deliciosa caricia que estaba haciendo –Continúa, por favor- pedí quejica

-¿Qué dijo?

-Que soy muy vieja para ti- ella continuó parada

-Somos nosotras las que tenemos que decidir eso. Y no ella

-Lo sé, pero…

-¿Tienes problemas con la edad, Regina?

-No. ¿Pero y tú? ¿Nunca has pensado en eso?

-No. Porque me enamoré de ti así, siendo más vieja que yo, ¿por qué iría a pensar que es un problema?

-¿Y cuándo quieras hacer cosas de jóvenes y yo no?

-¿Qué cosas de jóvenes, Regina? A mí no me gusta mucho salir, no tengo muchos amigos. Y si fuera a hacer algo de jóvenes, tú vendrías conmigo. Y si no quieres, lo solucionaremos para hacer algo que nos guste a ambas- dijo, entonces giré mi rostro hacia ella y sonreí

-Gracias- dije dándole un piquito. Y me giré de nuevo. Ella volvió a comenzar la sesión de caricias en mi intimidad –Emma…

-Relájate, Regina, relájate

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Emma**

Me desperté con la claridad en mi rostro, me giré hacia el lado contrario y no vi a Regina, me levanté y fui al baño, tampoco estaba ahí, entonces decidí ir a mi cuarto, arreglarme para empezar a cuidar a Hope. Salí del cuarto de Regina y anduve por el pasillo, pasando por delante de las otras habitaciones, y escuché su voz, su voz junto con la de Kristen.

Sabía que era una falta de educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero no conseguí resistirme, así que me quedé escuchando

-Kristen, ¿cuál es el problema?

-Piensa Regina, si ella te engañó sobre el asunto del club, ¿en qué más puede engañarte? Lo único que sabes es que conoció a Neal, ¿durante cuánto? ¿Dos días? Y su familia ha muerto. ¿No tiene más familia? ¿Tío, tía? ¿De verdad crees que te quiere?

-No solo lo creo, estoy segura, conozco los motivos que la llevaron a esconderme lo del club, pero, me lo ha contado, ¿no? Y tampoco puedes decir nada, pues también me lo escondiste, creo la historia de Emma

-Eso es ridículo, Regina, ¿de verdad crees que estás enamorada? ¿Encima de una muchacha de 19 años, Regina?

-Estoy enamorada de Emma, pensé que te sentirías feliz de que finalmente me enamorada de alguien- suspiró- Pensé que te gustaba Emma, pues el día en que dije que estábamos saliendo juntas, estabas feliz. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

-Quiero verte feliz, y Emma no es tu felicidad

-Entonces, Kristen, para ti, ¿quién es mi felicidad?- y todo se quedó en silencio, no sé por cuánto tiempo, entonces decidí marcharme de allí, bajé y fui a cambiarme, tomé un baño. Regina estaba peleando con su mejor amiga por mi causa, y Kristen le estaba hablando sobre nuestra diferencia de edad, eso estaba haciendo mella en Regina, por eso las preguntas de anoche y su inseguridad. Salí del baño enrollada en una toalla y la vi, completamente arreglada, sentada en mi cama

-Hola, fui al cuarto y no estabas

-Vine a tomar un baño- ella se levantó y caminó hacia mí, agarró mi toalla e intentó quitármela

-Regina, tienes que ir a trabajar y yo también- intenté salir de sus brazos

-¿Qué ocurre?- yo no estaba enfadada, sabía que Regina ya era adulta y sabía lo que estaba haciendo, solo tenía miedo.

-Nada, vas a retrasarte

-¿Puedo al menos darle un  beso a mi novia?- dijo sonriendo y yo la besé –Ahora me voy a trabajar, ¿quieres ir a almorzar conmigo?

-No sé, he ocupado tu tiempo bastante, te vas a cansar de mí pronto

-Jamás- me dio un beso en la mejilla –Le pediré a Josh que te recoja a las 12, vas con Hope al hospital y de allí nos vamos a almorzar las cuatro.

-¿Cuatro?

-Tú, Hope, Zelena y yo

-Ok- me dio un piquito y se marchó

Me puse la ropa y subí al cuarto de Hope, la pequeña aún estaba durmiendo, cogí mi móvil y comprobé la hora, las diez, vi que tenía un SMS de Ruby, enviado ayer.

_“Hola. Me enteré de que le pediste a Gold el contrato. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Irte de allí? ¿Y cómo vas a pagar? August me dijo la cifra, un absurdo, me imaginé que él haría eso, a fin de cuentas  eres novedad allí, la atracción. Espero que todo salga bien, Ems. Besos. RL”_

Decidí responderle

_“Hola. Disculpa, acabo de ver el mensaje. Sí, es mucho dinero, no sé lo que voy a hacer, solo quedan tres meses para acabar, no sé si vale la pena pagar, pero ya no aguanto más. Hasta luego, voy a trabajar. Besos. ES”_

Hope se despertó, cogí a la pequeña y la bañé, estaba agitada, lloró bastante durante el baño, ni los patitos ayudaron a relajarla. Durante el desayuno también, casi no comió.

-Granny, la pequeña no deja de llorar. ¿Qué hago?

-Deben ser los dientitos, muchacha

-Pero está caliente- le toqué su rostro -¿Qué toma cuando tiene fiebre?

-Avisa a su madre, tú eres la niñera, no yo

-¿Por qué es tan arrogante conmigo? ¿Qué le he hecho yo?

-No ha hecho nada y espero que siga así- se giró hacia mí –Si le hace daño a mi pequeña, sabrá de lo que soy capaz

-No voy a hacerle daño. ¿Por qué piensa que haría eso?

-Espero que no estés engañando a Regina

-¿Solo dice eso porque soy más joven que ella? ¿Cree que estoy con ella por dinero?- ella iba a decir algo, pero la corté –Quédese tranquila, no es usted la primera en creer eso, y no, no estoy con Regina por el dinero, lo crea o no, la quiero mucho- cogí a Hope en brazos –Con permiso

Salí de la cocina y me fui al cuarto de la pequeña, cogí su bolsa y salí, me encontré a Graham en la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas, Emma?

-Al hospital de Regina, ¿puedes llevarme?

-Claro. Vamos, espérame aquí, voy a coger el coche-  dijo caminando hacia el garaje. Enseguida volvió con el Audi y entré con Hope -¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás enfadada?

-Todo, todos creen que estoy con Regina por dinero solo porque soy más joven que ella- lo escuché resoplar -¿Qué? ¿Tú también lo crees?

-Define todos

-Granny, Kristen, Lily apenas me mira a la cara

-Bueno, Emma, Regina nunca salió en serio con nadie, es una sorpresa para todos nosotros, pero ella te quiere, no sé lo que has hecho, pero te aprecia, y después de mucho tiempo, está feliz. Antes solo tenía a Neal, con su muerte, se quedó muy mal y llegaste tú y para ella has sido una luz. No hagas caso a lo que digan. Kristen debe estar celosa, a fin de cuentas siempre que quería a la señora Mills la tenía y ahora no.

-¿Cómo sabes eso, eh? Pero ella está saliendo con alguien

-Bueno, la he visto varias veces llamándola, pero no he dicho nada porque eso no me incumbe. ¿Su relación? ¿De verdad te la crees? Kristen está enamorada de Regina.

-¿Qué?- pregunté algo asombrada

-¿No ves extraño tener sexo durante tanto tiempo? Mantenían esa aventura desde hacía años, paraban, pero volvían. Y Kristen se interesó por la novia, y Regina ya no quiso acostarse con ella porque estaba con otra persona, y entonces apareciste tú. Kristen pudo creer que lo vuestro era solo una aventura, pero ahora que ha visto que va en serio, debe tener miedo de perder a Regina

-Sabes muchas cosas para ser solo un guardia de seguridad

-Lily me contaba cosas. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, por favor, quédate tranquila, ella te quiere

-Pero es difícil, ¿sabes? ¿Y si ella no quiere saber más de mí?

-Ese “si” envuelve muchas cosas, Emma. Si por casualidad eso sucediera, sigue adelante. Pero conozco a mi jefa, te quiere y solo un ciego no lo vería- suspiré y en seguida llegamos

-Gracias- cogí a Hope, la bolsa y salí, el hospital era absurdamente grande, como todo lo de Regina Mills, exagerado, llegué a la recepción y había una mujer rubia –Hola, necesito hablar con Regina o Zelena

-¿Tiene cita marcada?

-No, pero…

-Disculpe, la señora Mills está ocupada y solo atiende con cita marcada

-¿Emma Swan?- miré en dirección de la voz y me encontré con el hombre moreno a quien Regina me presentó como su novia

-¿Hola?- me había olvidado del nombre del hombre

-Sidney, el doctor Sidney

-Sidney, claro

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Hope no se encuentra bien, así que he venido a ver a Zelena, pero ella no quiere llamarla

-Davina, la señorita Swan es la novia de Regina, no es necesario impedirle el paso

-Disculpe, tengo órdenes de no dejar pasar a nadie, doctor, usted conoce los procedimientos.

-Lo sé, bueno, señorita Swan acompáñeme, la llevaré al despacho de Zelena

-Gracias- le sonreí avergonzada. Fuimos al ascensor y pulsó el botón del piso 11. Hope comenzó a llorar en mis brazos y la acuné. Tras algunos minutos, el ascensor se detuvo y se abrió, salí de él y Sidney detrás de mí me indició el camino. Había dos puertas, una con el nombre de Zelena Mills y otra con el de Regina Mills. Dos recepcionistas me encararon.

-¿La señora Zelena está ocupada?

-No, Doctor

-Bien. Anúnciele que Emma Swan está aquí- ella balanceó la cabeza y él me miró –Hasta luego, Emma

-Gracias, y hasta la vista, Doctor- él volvió al ascensor y la puerta se abrió dando paso a Zelena que venía hacia nosotras

-¿Emma? ¿Ha pasado algo?- cogió a la hija –Ven a mi despacho- echó a andar y yo detrás de ella. Entramos en el despacho y se sentó en el sofá, señalándome que también me sentara.

-Tiene fiebre, pensé en llamar, pero preferí venir. Disculpa, estaba llorando mucho y apenas quiso comer

-Todo bien, Emma. ¿Y Granny?

-Estaba ocupada

-Ok, voy a darle algo. ¡Cielos, hija, justo hoy te pones malita!- dijo pasándome a la bebé y yendo hasta un armario que tenía en el despacho. Observé el sitio, amplio con enormes ventanas de vidrio desde las que se tenía una vista magnifica de la ciudad. Era luminoso, en la gran mesa había papeles y algunos portarretratos digitales, en los que se pasaban fotos de Hope. Zelena regresó con un medicamento, no conseguí ver cuál era, me pidió que acostara a la pequeña y le aplicó unas gotitas, ella hizo una mueca y volvió a llorar, Zelena la cogió en los brazos e intentó calmarla. Entonces su puerta se abrió.

-Zelena me he entrado que Hope está aquí. ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó el hombre, deteniéndose frente a ella y acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña

-Hades, tiene fiebre. Creo que nuestro compromiso tendrá que ser para otro día

-Entiendo Zelena, mi ahijada está en primer lugar- le dio un beso a la pequeña –Hola Emma- extendió la mano

-Hola doctor- se la apreté

-Emma, si quieres, puedes ir al despacho de Regina, dentro de poco nos vamos a almorzar

-Ok. Con permiso- salí dejando a los tres solos. Caminé hasta la otra puerta y pensé si debía llamar o no, escuché veces, así que llamé

-Entre- escuché la voz de Regina, bueno, ahora no podía huir, abrí la puerta y entré. La miré, estaba de pie, al lado de una mujer rubia. Regina tenía una mano en sus cabellos y otra en su cintura

-¿Emma?- dijo sorprendida -¿Qué haces aquí?- aún parada en la puerta, vi a Regina acercarse a mí, me dio un beso y cogió mi mano

-Hope no se encontraba bien, decidí traerla, tiene fiebre, y ya Zelena le ha dado algo

-Entonces, usted es la famosa Emma Swan- dijo la mujer caminando hacia nosotras

-Sí, ¿y usted es?

-Victoria, la abogada de Regina- extendió la mano- Un placer

-Victoria es mi abogada desde hace años, Emma, estaba viajando, ha llegado hoy por eso no te la pude presentar en la fiesta.

-Ah, ¿y por qué lo de la famosa Emma? –pregunté y ambas rieron, Regina me llevó al sofá y nos sentamos

-Bueno, desde que Regina te conoció, ha estado más…paciente, sonriente y bromista

-No seas ridícula, no hago bromas. No te creas todo lo que diga

-Bueno, tengo que irme. Hasta mañana- le dio un beso en la mejilla a Regina y otro a mí –Hasta pronto Emma- salió. Cuando la puerta de cerró, miré a Regina

-No debería haber venido, ¿verdad?

-No digas eso, has hecho bien. Pero, ¿y Granny? Ella sabe qué medicamentos toma Hope

-Estaba ocupada, y yo no debería haber venido, ¿no?

-Ya te lo he dicho, Emma. Claro que si, ¡qué bien que hayas venido!- sonrió y se acercó –Te echaba de menos- me besó y la correspondí, me echó en el sofá –Regina, aquí no

-Siempre he querido follar en mi despacho, Emma- dijo besándome el cuello

-Pensé que ya lo habrías hecho con Kristen- ella me miró, y la puerta se abrió, haciendo que nos apartásemos

-Disculpa, hermanita, no quería interrumpir tu sesión de sexo en el despacho del hospital, cerrad con llave la próxima vez- dijo riendo –Voy a comer, ¿vamos?

-Claro, vamos- se levantó y cogió el bolso, y salimos las tres.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el ascensor, Hope refunfuñaba algo jugueteando con el cabello de la madre, a ella no parecía importarle, la puerta se abrió

-Olvidé la bolsa de Hope, vayan delante, os encuentro abajo- dijo Zelena, nosotras entramos en el ascensor, la puerta se cerró, de repente me sentí sofocada, miré a Regina y ella me miró

-¿Qué fue aquello?- preguntó girándose hacia mí

-¿Aquello qué?- me aparté un poco, pegándome a la pared. Entonces el ascensor se paró -¿Qué has hecho?- pregunté y ella me encaró seria

-He parado el ascensor y solo saldremos de aquí cuando me cuentes qué fue aquello en mi despacho

-No sé de lo que hablas- dije con voz trémula

-¿No sabes? Déjame refrescarte la memoria- se acercó más –“Pensé que ya lo habrías hecho con Kristen”- dijo intentando imitar mi voz de una manera infantil, reviré los ojos

-No tengo nada que decir sobre eso

-Pues yo sí. ¿Qué ocurre Emma?

-¿No es obvio? Sé que Kristen y tú tuvisteis algo, incluso aquel día en que te torciste el pie.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver, Emma? ¿Estás celosa?

-No. Por eso hablaste de nuestras edades, ¿verdad?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Regina- respiré hondo- Ayer estabas toda insegura cuando habíamos tenido un fin de semana maravilloso, me desperté esta mañana y no estabas a mi lado, cuando me dirigía a mi cuarto, te escuché a ti y a Kristen, y las opiniones sobre mí

-¿Estabas escuchando mi conversación?

-Ya te lo he dicho, estaba pasando y escuché, pero enseguida me fui a mi cuarto

-¿Qué escuchaste?- me encaró, no conseguía descifrar su mirada en mí

-Que yo eras más joven que tú, que no sabías nada de mí, que estaba contigo por interés.

-Entonces, sabes bien lo que contesté, ¿no? Que no me importa. Kristen solo está preocupada

-No está preocupada, tiene celos, pues te quiere

-No seas ridícula, Emma- dijo yendo y viniendo en el mínimo espacio –Lo que Kristen y yo tuvimos ya pasó, y solo era sexo, Emma.

-¿Solo sexo hasta cuándo? Hasta que ella comenzó a verse con Ariel y tú no quisiste más.

-Nunca fui de las de crear mayores lazos, Emma. Así que cuando quería sexo, buscaba a Kristen y confieso que cuando ella comenzó a salir con su novia, me irrité un poco, porque no me lo había dicho antes, pero entonces te conocí a ti, al principio ella me apoyó, pero ahora está con esas cosas en la cabeza, repito Emma, en su cabeza, porque en la mía sé lo que quiero, y te quiero a ti- se acercó

-Entonces, ¿a qué vienen las dudas? ¿Las dudas sobre nuestras edades, sobre nosotras?

-Porque me he enamorado de ti de una forma que jamás pensé que conseguiría. Y tengo miedo de perderte, ya sabes, aún eres joven, puedes encontrar a alguien más joven que yo, mejor que yo

-Nadie es mejor que tú, Regina, eres perfecta para mí- ella se acercó más, nuestros cuerpos están pegados –Pero necesito que seas sincera conmigo, todo el mundo cree que estoy contigo por interés, realmente no sabéis nada de mi vida, solo que perdí a mis padres, que trabajo en el club, pero jamás estaría con alguien por dinero.

-Lo sé, yo no creo eso Emma, Kristen solo está preocupada, como te he dicho, pero ella no irá a molestarnos en nada, yo creo en ti. No hagas caso a lo que ella diga.

-No es solo ella, Regina

-¿Quién entonces?- acarició mi rostro

-Kristen, Granny, Lily ya no me habla y debe ser por culpa de Jones. Y yo tengo miedo que creas esas cosas y me dejes.

-Jamás te dejaría, mi ángel, no hagas caso a lo que dice Kristen, y mucho menos a Granny. Creo en ti, eso basta

-¿Qué sientes por Kristen?

-Emma, Kristen y yo tuvimos algo, sí, durante años, pero ahora te tengo a ti y nada más importa- abracé a Regina, y una lágrima cayó de mis ojos, ella se apartó y me la enjugó –No llores. Ok. Estoy aquí, no te voy a dejar.

-Yo tampoco te dejaré- ella sonrió

-No importa lo que digan, Emma, siempre confía en mí

-Tú también, Regina

-Nunca, nunca, tuve sexo con Kristen aquí. Somos muy profesionales

-¡Qué bien!- la miré a los ojos

-Pero deseo amarte aquí y ahora- me besó

-Regina, aquí no. El ascensor puede abrirse

-No puede abrirse, Emma, está trabado

-Zelena, nos está esperando.

-Puede esperar unos minutos más- me arrinconó a la pared y pegó su cuerpos al mío, yo jadeaba, colocó mis manos por encima de mi cabeza, besó mis labios y enseguida yo abrí espacio para que su lengua entrara en mi boca, Regina me besó con fuerza, queriendo más y más de mí. Llevó la mano al botón de mis shorts y lo abrió, haciendo que la prenda se deslizara por mis piernas, levanté una y aparté el pantalón. Regina miró hacia abajo, decidí mirar yo también y vi que llevaba unas bragas super infantiles, blancas con florecitas rosas y amarillas, ella me miró y sonrió. ¿Acaso iba a imaginar yo, por la mañana, que me iba a quedar encerrada con Regina Mills en un ascensor y que íbamos a tener sexo?

-Incluso con unas braguitas con flores estás extremadamente sexy- mordió su labio y eso me volvió loca

¿Conocen aquel refrán de “quien con fuego juega se quema”? Pues bien, yo estaba en el fuego, Regina Mills era el fuego, y yo ya estaba toda ardiendo. Decidí dejarme llevar, coloqué mis manos en el trasero de Regina, encontré la cremallera de su falda y la bajé, quitándole inmediatamente su falda y dejando a la vista unas braguitas de encaje negro. Coloqué mi mano en su sexo aún cubierto y ella gimió bajo, estaba muy mojada.

-¿Ya estás así, Regina?- dije mordiendo su lóbulo

-¿Qué querías, Emma? ¿Que me quedara presa en este ascensor contigo, te quitara la ropa, te besara y no me excitara? – arqueó una ceja

-Entonces, déjame solucionar esto- giré a Regina pegando su espalda contra la pared, aparté sus bragas y la penetré con dos dedos. Ella gritó, cerrando los ojos y cuando los abrió, estaban negros, capturó mis labios con fuerza, empujando su vagina hacia mi mano, continué haciendo movimientos de vaivén con fuerza

-Joder Emma- mordió mis labios, su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse, cerró los ojos de nuevo y su cuerpo se relajó. Saqué mi mano de su intimidad, y la abracé, agarrándola

-Era yo la que te tenía que hacer esto, Emma

-Lo dejaremos para la noche, Regina, ahora vamos, tengo hambre- me agaché y cogí su falda, se la puse y le subí la cremallera. Cogí mis shorts y también me los puse. Regina apretó el botón y el ascensor comenzó a moverse. Regina se miró en el espejo para arreglarse el pelo, entonces la puerta se abrió y vemos a una Zelena mirándonos furiosa.

-¿Puedo saber qué ha pasado?- nos encaraba y se acercó –Esperad- me miró –Respiración jadeante- miró a Regina –Cabello despeinado. ¿Estabais follando?

-Grita más, Zelena, que todavía no te ha escuchado el hospital entero, no es de tu incumbencia. Vamos, tengo hambre- Regina echó a caminar agarrando mi mano y Zelena vino tras nosotras

-Regina- dijo Zelena tras subir al asiento trasero con Hope –Has tenido sexo, deberías estar con mejor humor

-No te preocupes, hermanita, tú también tendrás hoy

-Creo que no

-¿Por qué? ¿Ya no sales con Hades?

-Hope no está bien. La fiebre ha pasado, pero prefiero quedarme con ella, echarle un ojo

-Yo me quedo con ella y tú te vas a tu cita

-¿De verdad, Regina?

-Sí, pero te va a salir caro- dijo sonriendo maliciosa

-Contigo siempre es así, ¿no? ¿Qué tendré que hacer?

-Nada, de momento. Pero yo me quedo con la princesa y tú te vas a tu cita

-La he anulado

-Pues la vuelves a marcar, vamos aprovecha, ve a follar- dijo con la mayor naturalidad

-Después hablo con Hades. Ahora presta atención a la carretera. ¿Emma?

-Sí- miré hacia atrás. Zelena tenía una sonrisa en el rostro

-Te invito a que vengas todos los días, no sé lo que haces con mi hermanita, bueno, sí lo sé. Y funciona, funciona mucho.

-Graciosita, Zelena

 

Llegamos al restaurante. Nos sentamos e hicimos nuestros pedidos. Me senté frente a Zelena y al lado de Regina.

-Emma, esta noche vamos a ver muchos dibujos animados

-¿Qué?- pregunté mirándola

-Sí, tú, Hope y yo

-¿Cuándo has preguntado si yo iba a hacerlo?- pregunté seria

-No pregunté, es una citación, una noche solas las tres, venga, ayúdame. Hace mucho tiempo que no me quedo con ella a solas.

-Así entrenáis para cuando tengáis un bebé

-No Zelena, gracias. Y sí, te ayudaré Regina

El móvil de Regina sonó y ella se apartó para atender

-Emma, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Sí, claro

-¿Qué sucedió? Regina estaba algo tensa y sé que tiene que ver contigo

-Ayer me preguntó sobre nuestras edades- miré a Zelena y fruncía el labio -¿Lo sabes, no? Fue Kristen.

-Ella empezó a hablar sobre vuestras edades. No entendí muy bien, sobre todo porque al principio, Kristen actuaba normal. Pero ahora vino con esa historia. Emma, por primera vez veo a mi hermana feliz, con alguien, durante todo este tiempo ella solo salía con Kristen y solo era sexo- suspiré- Pero contigo no, te quiere y está feliz. Y Kristen, aunque no lo diga, quiere a mi hermana, pero pensaba que no iba a suceder nada. Kristen siente celos, siempre fue así, conseguía a alguien para decir que tenía a alguien y después terminaba y se quedaba con Regina. No le hagas caso a lo que diga. Tú haces feliz a Regina.

-No quiero que nadie piense que estoy con ella por dinero, ni nada  por el estilo solo porque soy más joven.

-No Emma. No pienses así. Regina es feliz contigo, en tan poco tiempo. Yo no pienso eso y Regina tampoco. Estate tranquila, cuñadita- sonreí avergonzada y Regina regresó

-¿De qué estáis hablando?- nuestros platos llegaron y comimos

-¿Quién era al teléfono?- preguntó Zelena

-Cora- Zelena rió -¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, mamá llamando, ¿qué quiere?

-Viene para acá, la semana que viene

-Ya lo sabes. Estás en un buen lío- Zelena me miró –Estaría bien que prepararas a tu novia, nuestra madre está loca, peor que Regina

-Gracias Zelena

-Gracias por dejarme más nerviosa- dije sonriendo.

Terminamos el almuerzo, cogí un taxi hacia casa con Hope y las hermanas siguieron hacia el hospital.

Ya eran las ocho de la tarde, iba a empezar a preparar la cena de Hope cuando Zelena y Regina llegaron. Zelena corrió al cuarto para prepararse y Regina vino a la cocina

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó acariciando la cabeza de Hope

-Haciendo su cena- Regina se acercó a mí

-¿Arroz con guisantes y brócoli?

-Sí, es bueno- la miré y le metí un guisante en la boca –Ve arriba, no solo estoy preparando su cena, también la nuestra. Toma un baño, cámbiate de ropa y ven.

-¿Quién ha dicho que me gustan los guisantes y el brócoli?- arqueó una ceja

-Regina, esto es sano. Cuando yo como hamburguesas, te quejas

-Ok, no te irrites. Voy a tomar un baño y ya bajo- Regina salió y continué con Hope en la cocina. Un rato después, Zelena apareció, con un vestido negro de escote bastante generoso.

-Wow, mira Hope qué linda está la mamá- le dije a Hope, que miró a su madre y sonrió

-Ya me voy guisantito de mamá- besó la cabeza de su hija -¿Estás cocinando guisantes?

-Sí. ¿Ella los come, no?

-Hope come todo lo que sea comestible. ¿Dónde está Regina?

-Aquí hermanita- dijo Regina apareciendo en la cocina -¿Qué escote es ese?

-Si esa es tu manera de decirme que estoy guapa, gracias. Ahora, tengo que irme, Regina si Hope necesita mediación, ya sabes cuál darle. Cuidad de mi hija. Ciao.

-Que tengas buen sexo, hermanita

-Eres deplorable- dije riendo -¿Y tú con ese pijama?- miré a Regina que llevaba puesto un short corto y una blusa de seda roja

-Pensé que cuando Hope se durmiera, nostras…

-Ni pensarlo, ella dormirá con nosotras, en la cama, en medio- Regina reviró los ojos -¿Te quedas un rato con ella? Voy a tomar un baño y ya cenamos

-Ok

Me fui a mi cuarto y tomé una ducha rápida, me puse un pijama, que consistía en un pequeño short y una camisola que tapaba el short. Me amarré el pelo en un moño y me fui a la cocina. Regina ya estaba colocando los platos en la mesa, la ayudé a servir la comida y comenzamos a cenar. Regina y yo nos turnábamos para darle de comer a Hope, escuchamos la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose.

-¡Wow! No sabía que la empleada comía junto con los patrones- Lily entró en la cocina. No la veía desde el breve momento de la fiesta

-Lily, por favor, ten respeto

-¿Respeto? ¿Vas a defender a la bailarina antes que a mí?

-Que Emma sea bailarina, niñera, eso no importa. Es mi novia y me gustaría que la tratases con respeto

-Ah claro. ¿Qué has hecho con mi tía?

-Lily, ten respeto. ¿Qué te está pasando?

-¿Por qué estás con ella? ¿Y mi madre?

-Lily, ya estás bastante crecidita para entender que tu madre y yo solo somos amigas. Lo que tuve con tu madre solo nos incumbe a mí, a ella y ahora a Emma que es mi novia.  Y tú no tienes nada que ver en esto.

-Está bien, tía. Con permiso. Voy a mi cuarto a arreglarme para salir con mi novio- dijo saliendo de la cocina

-Emma. Perdóname por esto

-No tienes por qué pedir disculpas, Regina. Bueno, he acabado de comer- cogí los platos y los puse en el fregadero- Vamos bebé- Cogí a Hope y subí con ella. Enseguida Regina vino detrás de mí y entró en el cuarto de Hope.

-Pensé que iríamos a mi habitación

-Voy a poner a la pequeña a dormir y yo también me voy a la cama

-Emma, no hagas caso a Lily, no sé qué está pasando, pero voy a hablar con las dos, y voy a tomar cartas en el asunto

-No es necesario, Regina, sobre todo porque yo soy la extraña en la casa

-No, no lo eres. Eres mi novia, mi Emma. Ahora vamos al cuarto a ver los dibujos animados

-¿Blanca Nieves?

-Odio Blanca Nieves, la reina malvada es mucho más guapa que ella. Y aquella voz irritante cantando con los pájaros- hizo un mueca –Pero bien. Vamos- la acompañé a su cuarto. Ella puso Netflix y buscó los dibujos. Las tres nos acostamos, y empezamos a ver la película

-Mira como es hermosa, poderosa. No es posible que no sea la más bella de todas- Regina habló refiriéndose a la Reina Malvada. La miré de soslayo y sonreí. Hope se levantó de la cama, se puso en pie y comenzó a dar saltitos.

-Sienta, pequeña, vamos a ver a Blanca cantando con los pajaritos- comencé a cantar

Un día

Seré feliz

-Así…- cogí a la pequeña y la abracé, miré hacia Regina que estaba sonriendo -¿Qué ocurre?

-Si la cantas tú, no se hace tan aburrida la canción- sonrió. Hope fue hasta Regina y le tiró de un mechón del pelo.

-¡Ay, Hope!- agarró sus bracitos y la sentó –La has agitado cantando esa canción horrible

-No, Regina. Se enfadó porque tú hablaste así de Blanca. Ven, pequeña- cogí a Hope y la recosté en mi regazo

Continuamos viendo la  película y cuando miré a Hope, ya estaba tirada en un lado durmiendo y Regina, bueno, Regina, tirada en el otro lado, también durmiendo. Coloqué mejor a Hope y apagué la tele. Fui hacia el lado de Regina y la tapé. Entonces me acosté, y enseguida me quedé dormida.

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Regina**

Me desperté con todo el cuerpo dolorido. No sé cómo me quedé dormida, solo sé que estaba escuchando a la irritante Blanca Nieves cantar, después de eso, caí en la somnolencia. Miré hacia mi lado y Emma estaba encogida de lado y Hope con la cabeza en su espalda y los pies en mi barriga. Me levanté con cuidado para no despertar a ninguna. Salí del cuarto en silencio y vi a Zelena entrando en el suyo.

-Hey- se giro y reviró los ojos -¿Llegas ahora?

-¿Tú qué crees?- entró en el cuarto y la seguí

-¿Eso quiere decir que la noche estuvo bien?

-Fue maravillosa- me tiré en su cama y ella comenzó a quitarse el vestido de camino al baño

-Hope aún está durmiendo

-¿Y cómo fue vuestra noche?

-Estoy segura de que para Emma y Hope fue muy divertida, me hicieron ver Blanca Nieves- reviré los ojos y la escuché reírse en el baño –Fui la primera en dormirme.

-Me lo supuse, odias esos dibujos animados

-¿Sabes? Me ha sorprendido lo tuyo con Hades

-Sabes que me sentí algo mal cuando Robin me dejó por estar embarazada y Hades me ayudó con el embarazo, entonces nos fuimos acercando. Es un buen hombre, le gusta Hope y creo que me quiere.

-¿Tú crees?- salió del baño enrollada en su albornoz y con una toalla en la cabeza

-Sí, lo creo- comenzó a vestirse

-¿Ya te vas a preparar para ir a trabajar?

-Ya son las seis de la mañana. ¿Tú no vas?

-Sí, pero antes quería hablar contigo

-Di- se sentó delante de mí

-Kristen.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Después de aquel día en que habló sobre la diferencia de edad, conversé con Emma, al día siguiente ella me escuchó hablando con Kristen- le conté todo lo que había hablado aquella mañana con Kristen y Zelena me escuchó atentamente. También le conté los celos de Emma –Y una cosa más- ella me encaró- Kristen me besó

-Sabía que aún estabais con esas. Kristen siempre fue liberal, liberal con ella misma, porque cuando tú pretendías salir con alguien, ella terminaba con sus novias y volvía contigo. Y ha pasado de nuevo. Al principio puede que ella apoyara esto con Emma porque pensó que no daría en nada. Ahora que está viendo que vuestra relación va en serio, está loca de  celos. Siempre supe que te quería. Y siempre supe que estar con ella daría problemas. Y tú, aún así, te metes con mi niñera. No digo que no me guste Emma, todo lo contrario. Me gusta y ella te hace feliz. Pero, ¿y si lo dejáis? Voy a perder a mi niñera y tú te quedarás mal. Todo porque decidiste mezclar lo profesional con lo personal. De nuevo. Porque Kristen es tu socia y Emma, mi niñera.

-No tengo la culpa de haberme enamorado de ella

-Lo sé, pero quiero que tengas cuidado. Nunca has sido de las de enamorarte y ha pasado. Ahora tu socia/amiga/loca te llama para hablar y te besa. ¿Le correspondiste?

-Claro que no. La aparté, le dije que no lo hiciera más, que ahora estaba con Emma. Y Lily también está diferente, no sé si a causa de la madre o del ex novio de Emma

-Encima eso. Lily está defendiendo a la madre. Si yo fuera tú, arreglaba eso. ¿Le has contado a Emma lo del beso?

-No, ¿crees que debo contárselo? ¿Y qué quieres decir con “arreglar eso”?

-Creo que sí, cuéntaselo, no le mientas ni le escondas nada. A ellas no les gusta Emma. Quiero mucho a Kristen, pero ¿no crees que ya es hora de que las dos sigan sus caminos? Ya sabes, ¿vivir en otro sitio?

-¿Mudarse?

-Sí, Regina

-Viven conmigo desde hace tanto tiempo

-Lo sé, pero si quieres que tu relación salga bien, es lo más correcto. Tendréis más privacidad. No digo que acabe la amistad, no, sino que cada una coja su camino. ¡Ya sois adultas, por Dios!- se levantó de la cama –Si te casas con Emma, ¿crees que saldrá bien todos viviendo aquí?

-¿Por qué estás pensando en boda? La noche fue bien de verdad, eh

-No tienes ni idea- me guiñó un ojo

 

El día estaba transcurriendo de forma estresante, tenía que hablar con Emma, tomar alguna actitud frente a Kristen. ¿Cuándo mi vida se puso cabeza abajo? Antes era más fácil, sin embargo no era feliz, como Emma me lo ha hecho últimamente. Escuché a alguien llamar a la puerta, y Kristen entró

-Regina, ¿me mandaste llamar?

-Sí, tengo que hablar contigo. Siéntate- se sentó frente a mí

-¿Ha sucedido algo?

-Seré directa, Kristen. Sé que somos amigas desde hace más de 20 años. Sé por todo lo que has pasado y tú sabes por lo que he pasado yo, pero creo que seguir viviendo juntas no funciona más. Tú tienes a Ariel y yo tengo a Emma. Pretendo tener un futuro con ella y no podemos vivir juntas toda la vida.

-¿Fue a causa del beso?

-A causa de todo, Kristen. Incluso Lily está actuando diferente.

-¿Quieres cambiarlo todo a causa de una niña?

-Quiero a Emma. Nada cambiará eso y nadie tiene ni voz ni voto en eso. Lily está saliendo con alguien, casi no está en casa y tú tampoco. Es lo más correcto

-Está bien. Buscaré esta semana un apartamento y me mudaré con Lily. Estás haciendo esto porque estás enamorada, pero ¿sabías que tu adorable Emma habló con el dueño del club y él le dijo una cifra para anular el contrato?

-Sí, lo sabía- no lo sabía, mentí, pero no quería que tuviera motivos para hablar. Yo hablaría con Emma –Ahora, por favor, Kristen, tengo que trabajar –la rubia salió de mi despacho. Pensé en lo que había dicho. Si Emma había hablado con el dueño del club, ¿por qué no me había dicho nada? Escuché golpes en la puerta, era mi secretaria, intenté concentrarme en mi trabajo

-Zelena, necesito vacaciones- le dije a mi hermana entrando en casa

-¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Regina Mills?- dijo riendo y yo la miré con cara fea –O mejor, ¿qué ha hecho Emma contigo?

-Qué graciosa eres, Zelena. Pero, ¿hace cuánto que no me cojo vacaciones? ¿Cinco años?

-Espera, espera. Estás diciendo eso no para cogerte vacaciones, sino porque Cora vendrá la semana que viene. Y no quieres encontrártela, pues estás con Emma

-No seas ridícula

-Te conozco, Mills. Siempre estás intentando agradar a Cora, tienes miedo de que no apruebe tu relación, ya que nunca ha aceptado tu orientación sexual.

-Eso lo sé, sé que nunca me ha aceptado. La única elección mía que aceptó fue Neal- me encogí de hombros –No debería importarme, lo sé, pero no quiero que trate mal a Emma

-No lo hará

-Quizás no, pero quiero evitarlo

-Hablas como si Cora fuera un monstruo

-¿Y no lo es?

-No, Regina, solo es exigente

-Mira, Hope, mamá ha llegado- dijo Emma entrando en la sala agarrando las manitas de Hope, ayudándola a caminar. Hope era muy vaga para caminar

-Hola mi guisantito, ven aquí- dijo cogiéndola en brazos

-Por eso no camina, no la dejas

-Lo hará cuando se sienta lista, Regina

-Claro- reviré los ojos- ¿Por qué está despierta a esta hora?

-Son las siete, Regina, estábamos yendo a cenar

-Tengo que hablar contigo, Emma. Zelena le dará de cenar a Hope

-Claro. Vamos, guisantito- dijo a la pequeña y desapareciendo por la cocina

-Regina, estoy trabajando. ¿No podemos conversar después?

-No. Ven- caminé hacia el cuarto y ella vino detrás. Abrí la puerta, entró y cerré

-¿Qué ocurre?- me preguntó frunciendo el ceño

-Tengo dos cosas que decirte. En realidad, una que decirte y otra que preguntarte.

-Habla- se paró delante de mí

-Me he enterado de que has hablado con el dueño del club y te dijo la cantidad para no bailar más. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?- se quedó encarándome

-¿Co…cómo lo sabes?

-Entonces, ¿es verdad?

-Sí, hablé con el señor Gold. Me dijo la cantidad y bueno, no voy a pagar.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es una cantidad absurda, no tengo ese dinero. Es más fácil pasar estos tres mese bailando.

-¿Y por qué no me lo contaste?

-Porque no lo consideré necesario

-Yo lo pago

-Ni sabes la cantidad

-No importa, lo pago

-Quince mil dólares- la encaré, ese señor Gold era un aprovechado, no es que Emma no lo valiera, pero él sabía que ella no podía pagarlo.

-Está bien, lo pago

-Por eso no iba a contártelo. Yo no tengo eso dinero y tú quieres pagarlo. No tengo cómo devolvértelo, ni aunque trabajase toda la vida

-No he pedido que me lo devuelvas

-Incluso así, Regina, no quiero que lo pagues. ¿Qué pensarían?

-No me importa lo que piensen. Y ese dinero no es nada para mí, Emma. Prefiero pagar esos quince mil que verte bailando de aquella manera para un montón de hombres tarados deseándote

-Puede que ellos me deseen, Regina, pero solo tú me tienes, y lo sabes

-No quiero que nadie desee aquello que es mío- me acerqué a ella- Voy a pagar la multa

-No, Regina

-Entonces, ¿quieres seguir bailando?

-No, pero es una cantidad absurda, y solo quedan tres meses. Y no tendría cómo pagarte

-Entonces vamos a hacer un trato- me senté en el sillón y ella en la cama –Yo no voy a pagar esos quince mil, conversaré con mi abogada y ella resolverá esto, no le daremos más de cinco mil, y a cambio tú volverás a la facultad y trabajarás para mí

-Sabes que saldrás perdiendo, ¿no?

-No, Emma. Estoy invirtiendo, que es diferente. Entonces, ¿aceptas?

-Veremos, Regina, veremos

-Y tengo que contarte una cosa que pasó, en realidad, dos cosas

-Di- me miró atentamente

-Emma, te quiero mucho, en realidad, nunca he querido tanto a nadie como te quiero a ti. También sé que nuestra relación es reciente, pero aún así te quiero. No quiero que Kristen ni nadie se meta en esto.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, Regina?

-El día en que escuchaste la conversación entre Kristen y yo- suspiré, me levanté y me acerqué a ella, sentándome a su lado –Ella me besó- Emma desorbitó los ojos y se levantó

-¿Y tú qué hiciste?- colocó sus manos en la cintura

-La aparté, le dije que estaba contigo y que lo nuestro se había acabado para siempre

-¿Y después?- ella estaba andando de un lado a otro, estaba nerviosa, me levanté y la agarré por el brazo, haciendo que me mirara

-Hablé con ella hoy y le pedí que se marchara

-¿Qué?

-Se mudara con Lily

-Regina, no quiero que cambies tu vida por mí. Kristen es tu amiga, aunque ella no haya tenido mucho respeto.

-Déjame terminar, aún es mi socia, pero no vivirá aquí, y quien lo sugirió fue Zelena. Así que hablé con ella y la semana que viene se marchará- agarré sus manos –Ya era hora y quiero tener un futuro contigo. Con ella aquí no funcionaría, y de verdad deseo con todo el corazón que esto salga bien.

-Ok

-No te enfades. Ya hablé con Kristen y ella no lo hará más. ¿Ok?- la abracé- Gracias por no perder la cabeza ni hacer un escándalo

-Solo espero que no se acerque de nuevo a ti, porque entonces, Regina, puedes estar segura de que no me agradecerás por no perder los estribos

-Ok, celosita mía- le di un piquito en sus labios –No vas a trabajar esta semana

-¿Qué?

-Le voy a pedir a Victoria que resuelva lo de tu contrato, así que no irás. Nos vamos de vacaciones

-¿Todo esto es porque tu madre va a venir?- la miré –Tú y Zelena habláis muy alto. Disculpa. No pude evitar escuchar

-No quiero causarte problemas con Cora

-Regina, sé cuidarme

-Lo sé, pero quiero evitarlo

-¿O no quieres que tu madre vea que estás conmigo?

-Emma, eso es una tontería. Si no quisiera eso, no te hubiera presentado el día del cumpleaños. Cora es complicada. No acepta muy bien mis decisiones, solo quiero…

-Regina, calma, quiero conocer a tu madre. No me importa lo que diga, te quiero y nada cambiará eso

-Pero, Emma…

-¿No quieres que la conozca?

-Sí, pero no que ella te trate mal

-Hagamos así, conozco a tu madre y tú resuelves las cosas con Gold- negué- Entonces no acepto el acuerdo- me miró brava

-Está bien, pero ya te aviso, Cora es difícil

-Seré presentada como niñera y novia

-No, los días que ella esté aquí no trabajarás. Voy a hablar con Zelena sobre eso y serás presentada como mi novia, que es lo que eres.

-Ok- besó mis labios

-Mañana iré a trabajar y después cojo vacaciones y hablaremos sobre la facultad

-Ok

-Voy a tomar un baño, ¿vienes conmigo?

-Oferta irrecusable- dijo sonriendo y fuimos al baño entre besos

-Voy a coger algo para comer

-No, Emma, quédate aquí- dije abrazándola, mientras estábamos echadas en la cama

-Tengo hambre. Nos quedamos horas en el baño, Regina

-Está bien, ve- la solté y me levanté con ella –Estoy en el cuarto de Zelena, búscame allí

-Ok- cogió la dirección de las escaleras y yo me dirigí al cuarto de mi hermana

-¿Zelena?

-Hola- entré y la vi acostada con Hope sentada en su barriga –He estado pensando- me senté en la cama y cogí a Hope –Emma tiene una amiga que también trabaja en el bar, ella podría cuidar a Hope

-¿Por qué?

-He hablado con Emma. Le dije lo de Kristen, y se enfadó, pero lo comprendió. También hablamos sobre Cora y quiere conocerla.

-Eso está bien, un paso adelante en la relación, pero, ¿por qué tengo que perder a mi niñera?

-No vas a perderla, Zelena

-¿Y por qué quieres contratar a otra?

-Quiero ayudar a Emma, ella antes fue a la facultad, lo dejó porque los padres murieron y si está cuidando a Hope no puede

-Claro que puede

-Zelena, voy a anular el contrato como bailarina. Mañana hablaré con Vic, pues el dueño del club pide quince mil dólares, lo que es absurdo. Emma solo ha estado de acuerdo si la dejo conocer a Cora, y a cambio volvería a estudiar y trabajaría conmigo

-¿Trabajar contigo? ¿De verdad no entiendes lo que es personal y lo que es profesional?

-Zelena, estoy feliz con Emma y quiero ayudarla. Hablaré con ella sobre la amiga, trabajaría aquí por la mañana y por la noche iría al club, como hace Emma.

-¿Todo esto es por Cora, no?

-No

-Te conozco. Te dije que si perdía a mi niñera, te mataría, y a Hope le gusta ella

-Emma seguirá viviendo aquí, pero trabajará con nosotras y estudiará en la facultad

-¿Qué no hago yo por ti, eh?

-Acepta y dile a Emma que ves bien lo de tener a otra niñera

-Ok

-Gracias- golpes en la puerta –Es Emma. Entra, querida- ella abrió la puerta y entró- Siéntate aquí. Zelena quiere hablar contigo

-¿Qué?- Zelena me miró- Emma, Regina me ha contado lo que ha pasado, sus propuestas y bueno, estaría bien que aceptases

-Zelena, estaría bien volver a la facultad, pero no puedo trabajar con ella, ya estoy cuidado a Hope.

-Regina me ha hablado de una amiga tuya que te ha ayudado mucho

-¿Ruby Lucas?

-Sí, podrías decirle que cuide a Hope mientras Cora esté aquí, y si se le da bien, la contrato y tú vas a trabajar con Regina

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-Emma, ¿quieres trabajar de niñera toda la vida?

-Me gusta cuidar a Hope, Zelena

-Aún así, Emma, es tu futuro. Piensa un poco al respecto. Estoy de acuerdo con Regina, tienes sueños, Emma y aún eres muy joven. Seguirás viendo a Hope, pues vivirás aquí

-¿Cómo?

-Continuarás viviendo aquí

-¿No crees que ese es un paso muy grande?- preguntó mirándonos a las dos

-No- dijimos juntas

-Por favor, acepta. Habla con tu amiga

-Tendría que despedirse del hotel donde trabaja

-Habla con ella. Intenta resolverlo en esta semana.

-Ok

**Emma**

**-** Hola, Ruby, tengo que hablar contigo

¿Todo bien, Emma?

-Sí, tengo una propuesta para ti

-Di

-¿Quieres trabajar para las Mills?

-¿Cómo?

-Necesito a una niñera para cuidar a la niña que cuido. ¿Qué me dices? Sería la misma rutina que tengo yo. Quedarte con ella por las mañanas hasta por la noche, y después irías al club.

-Acepto

-¿Cómo? ¿Así, tan rápido?

-Sí. Cualquier cosa es mejor que aquel club

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya no estás en el club?

-No, terminé con August ayer, y me fui del club, mi contrato ya había acabado hacía una semana, él quería que yo siguiera y me negué. Bueno…terminamos.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, entonces mañana voy al hotel a presentar mi dimisión y después voy a la casa

-¿Sabes cuidar niños?

-Sí, ya he cuidado de la niña de Ashely

-Ok, entonces, te paso la dirección por SMS y el horario. Ven preparada para dormir aquí, Zelena te hará la entrevista y te quedarás con la pequeña durante una semana como prueba. Ella te explicará todo.

-Ok. Gracias, rubia

-De nada. A propósito, ¿sabes que tu abuela trabaja aquí, verdad?

-Sí, aunque no tenemos mucho contacto. También nos vendrá bien para acercarnos

-Ok, entonces hasta mañana, Ruby- cerré la llamada

-¿Cómo es eso de que su abuela trabaja aquí?- me preguntó Regina saliendo del baño

-Granny es la abuela de Ruby

-No lo sabía

-La abuela no acepta que ella baile en el club, pero ahora lo ha dejado

-¿Cómo que lo ha dejado?- le conté todo a Regina y le dije que al día siguiente  por la tarde estaría ahí -¿Confías en ella?

-Sí, ella me ayudó y de cierta forma, será bueno para ella, estará lejos de August y cerca de su abuela. No hay mal que por bien no venga- Regina se acercó a abrazarme –Tú has cambiado toda mi vida, ¿sabías?- dije bajito

-Tú has cambiado la mía, Emma, y este cambio está siendo muy bueno para mí y espero que tu vida haya cambiado para mejor

-Ha sido mucho más de lo que imaginé, Regina, nunca voy a poder agradecértelo

-Agradécemelo amándome- sonrió maliciosa y se subió en mí, besándome

Me desperté con Regina Mills besando mi cuello, mi cuerpo entero se estremeció

-Hummm, Regina, estás demasiado suelta- ella sonrió –Ya te despiertas queriendo sexo

-No, me despierto queriendo amarte- me atrajo hacia su cuerpo

-Tengo que levantarme, voy a hablar con Granny, intentar hablarle sobre Ruby. ¿Crees que saldrá bien?

-Sí, lo creo

-A Granny  no le caigo muy bien

-Quizás, quién sabe, cambie de idea

-Quizás- me levanté y fui al baño, hice mi higiene matinal y escuché a Regina hablar con alguien, salí del baño y vi a Kristen. Ella me encaró

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- preguntó

-Soy yo la que pregunta que haces en el cuarto de mi novia

-He venido a contarle a Regina lo que has hecho

-¿De verdad vas a actuar como una niña que le va a contar todo a la mamá?- me acerqué a ella

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Regina preguntó confusa

-Ayer, cuando bajé para preparar nuestra cena me encontré con Kristen y le pregunté por qué te había besado, entonces le dije que la próxima vez que se acercara a ti, se arrepentiría.

-No sabía que Regina también necesitara a una niñera

-No la necesita, querida. Regina sabe cuidarse muy bien ella sola, pero es mi novia y te repito que si te atreves a besarla de nuevo, te arrepentirás.

-Emma, calma. Esto no es necesario. Kristen es mi amiga y eso no pasará de nuevo. Kristen, Emma es mi novia, acéptalo. Tú y yo solo somos amigas.

-Solo intenta agarrar a tu novia, casi se me tira encima ayer

-Si te lo mereces, ten por seguro que haré algo más que casi lanzarme. Ahora, puedes retirarte, por favor. Estoy completamente desnuda y tengo que vestirme

-Kristen, nos vemos en el hospital

-Ok, querida- salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta. Regina se giró hacia mí

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Solo un aviso para tu querida amiga

-Emma, déjalo ya. Ella se va a marchar, no es necesario todo esto. Yo soy tuya, y tú eres mía- la besé y ella desanudó mi albornoz

-Regina, tienes que ir a trabajar y yo también- me aparté de ella –Te veo más tarde

Salí del cuarto, me fui al mío, tomé un baño y me vestí. Fui a la cocina y Granny estaba allí

-Buenos días, Granny

-Buenos días

-¿Puedo hablar con usted?

-Ahora estoy un poco ocupada

-Es sobre Ruby- ella paró y se giró hacia mí

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Sé que las dos no se llevan muy bien por el hecho de que ella trabaje en el club, bueno, trabajaba, ya no. Y tampoco ya sale con aquel muchacho, August. Está desempleada, así que la llamé para que viniera a trabajar aquí conmigo. En realidad, Regina dio la idea, y yo hablé con ella. Hoy hará la entrevista con Zelena. Cuidará a Hope durante una semana como prueba, y si todo va bien, se quedará aquí

-Pero, ¿por qué tú no vas a cuidar más de la pequeña?

-Tengo otros planes para mi vida, y Ruby también de esta manera estará cerca de usted

-Hum. Ok. ¿Solo eso?

-Sí. Bueno, voy a llevarle el desayuno a Regina- preparé el café de Regina con algunas piezas de fruta y pan, subí al cuarto. Granny era realmente muy difícil de llevar, pero con la llegada de Ruby espero que las cosas mejoren. Espero que todo salga bien, no solo para Ruby, sino también para mí, en esta nueva etapa.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Emma**

Después de que Regina regresara del hospital anunciando que estaba de vacaciones, pues llevaba cinco años sin descansar, y se lo merecía, nos fuimos a la McGill Universiy, según Regina, una de las mejores universidades de Canadá, bajo mis protestas, ya que no era necesario nada exagerado. Pero conocemos a Regina Mills, y como ella había dicho, trabajaría para ella y ella no aceptaba nada menos que la perfección.

-Sigo viendo esto todo un absurdo

-Comienzas el lunes

-Facultad de mañana y trabajo por la tarde

-Exactamente- entramos en casa y Zelena estaba saliendo del despacho con Ruby

-Hola Ruby- fui en dirección a ella y la abracé

-Hola rubia- me devolvió el abrazo

-Entonces, ¿qué tal la entrevista?

-Rubia, si tú, sin ninguna experiencia, fuiste contratada, pues está claro que yo lo conseguiría

-Eres tan graciosa, Ruby. Pero, ¿cómo fue?

-Hola también, Emma y hermanita

-Hola, Zelena- dije avergonzada, pues había ignorado completamente a mi cuñada

-Bueno, Regina, vamos a dejar a las chicas conversando y ven conmigo, por favor- las dos se marcharon al despacho

-Ven al cuarto- fuimos a mi habitación, entramos y entrecerré la puerta –Entonces, ¿cómo fue?

-Ha ido bien Me preguntó algunas cosas sobre el horario, sobre el club, le dije que ya no trabajaba ahí y bueno, comienzo mañana. Y tú me vigilarás

-¿Qué?

-Sí, esta semana estarás supervisándome y la siguiente ya me quedo sola

-¿También vas a dormir aquí?

-Sí. Lo mismo que haces tú, haré yo

-Bien, ¿ya viste a tu abuela?

-Aún no. Probablemente me la encuentre mañana. Hoy voy a mi apartamento a coger mis cosas para venir mañana

-¿Y las cosas con August?

-Terminamos, y ha sido mejor así. Ahora estoy libre de August y de Gold. Me marcho, rubia

-¿Cómo viniste si yo estoy con el coche?

-Cogí un taxi

-Coge el coche, yo no lo estoy usando. Ve y ten cuidado- se levantó y nos abrazamos

-Gracias Emma- salimos del cuarto, Regina y Zelena estaban saliendo del despacho.

-Bueno señorita Mills, nos vemos mañana

-Hasta mañana, Lucas- Ruby se fue y me senté en el sofá junto con ellas

-¿Dónde va a dormir?- pregunté

-En tu cuarto- respondió Zelena

-¿Con una casa de este tamaño y no tenéis otro cuarto?

-Lo que ocurre, querida cuñadita, es que tú cambiarás de cuarto

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Tú irás a un cuarto de arriba y Ruby se quedará con el cuarto, al lado de su abuela

-¿Cuándo ibais a contarme eso, Regina?

-Ahora, cuñada, pero el cambio solo tendrá lugar la semana que viene, mientras, tus cosas se quedarán en el cuarto de Regina

-Estáis locas. No voy a dejar mis cosas en el cuarto de Regina. Las dejo con Ruby y después las cambio

-Pero…

-Sin peros, Regina, he cumplido mucho tus caprichos últimamente

-Regina Mills- Zelena se echó a reír –Espera que Cora se entere de esto, alguien mandándote- siguió riendo

-¿Cuándo llega Cora?- preguntó Regina después de revirar los ojos

-El miércoles

-¡Dios! Tantos problemas y Cora aquí será otro más

-No seas dramática, Regina. Prepara un cuarto de invitados para mamá y preferentemente cerca del tuyo- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, Regina pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura. La puerta se abrió y entró Kristen

-Buenas tardes- se acercó y besó a Zelena y a Regina en la mejilla –Regina, he conseguido apartamento, comienzo la mudanza mañana

-No te preocupes, querida

-He hablando con Lily hoy mientras buscaba apartamento, se lo conté a ella, y bueno, ya la conocéis. Voy a empezar a empaquetar las cosas. Con permiso

-No es necesario  tanta prisa, Kristen- dijo Regina y yo la miré

-Es mejor así, Regina, antes de que tu salvaje novia me ataque

-¿Cómo?- me levanté y Regina agarró mi brazo

-Escuchaste muy bien, salvaje. Por tu comportamiento de los últimos días es la única palabra que tengo para describirte- y se marchó

-¿Puedes soltarme, Regina Mills?

-Emma

-No me vengas con “Emma”- solté mi brazo y la encaré –Tu amiga puede besarte, puede llamarme salvaje y ¿lo que tú le dices es “No es necesario tanta prisa”?

-Emma

-Déjeme, señora Mills- me fui a mi cuarto y me encerré

Me quedé encerrada en el cuarto buscando algunas cosas sobre la facultad y sobre el hospital. No vi a Regina durante el resto de la tarde. Llamó varias veces a la puerta y la ignoré cada vez. Finalmente, acabé tomando un baño y durmiéndome. Me desperté con golpes en mi puerta, era Zelena, la puede reconocer por la voz. Abrí y ella entró

-¿Qué hora es? Me quedé dormida. ¿Estoy atrasada para quedarme con Hope?

-No, aún son las diez de la noche. Me gustaría hablar contigo. Y también tienes que comer. Vamos a la cocina

-No quiero encontrarme con Regina

-Ella está arriba con Hope. Vamos- fuimos a la cocina. Me serví un poco de cereales en un tazón con leche y me senté, Zelena se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Vas a cenar eso?

-Sí. No tengo mucha hambre

-Razón tiene Regina al decir que comes con un niño- dijo riendo

-¿Sobre qué quieres hablar? Si es sobre Regina, no…

-No es sobre Regina. Bueno, en realidad también lo es, peor es sobre tu amiga Ruby

-No quiero escuchar nada sobre Regina

-Emma, no estoy defendiendo a mi hermana, pero ella y Kristen son amigas desde niñas, y no estuvo bien que no dijera nada cuando Kristen te dijo aquello. No eres una salvaje, solo algo celosa, y lo entiendo. También sentiría celos si estuviera en tu posición. Pero entiende también a Regina. Ella nunca ha tenido a nadie, solo a Kristen. Así que está dividida, pero eso no significa que no te quiera, porque te quiere mucho. Tuve una conversación con Regina y ella fue a hablar con Kristen. Ella te provocará, pero no le hagas caso, lo que más quiere es que Regina termine contigo. Intenta no darle importancia, mañana se marchará.

-Eso solo pasará porque tú hablaste con Regina, pues de lo contrario, seguiría aquí

-Regina, a veces, es una tonta. Perdónala. No sé si lo que ha pasado, sucederá de nuevo, pero ten la certeza de que si sucede, Regina no se quedará callada.

-Ok- dije sin ánimo

-Bueno, ahora sobre Hope, le comunicarás la rutina de la pequeña a Ruby, sobre los baños, la comida, etc…

-Está bien

-Me he enterado de lo de su novio y de la relación con su abuela, espero que se entiendan

-Yo también. Ruby me ayudó tanto, Zelena, que haré lo posible para ayudarla

-Sé que sí, querida

-¿Sabes, Zelena? Jamás imaginé que viviría algo así

-¿Así cómo?

-Tu hermana y yo, y todo lo que habéis hecho por mí. Os estoy muy agradecida

-No tienes por qué agradecer, Emma. Estoy muy feliz de que estés en la vida de mi hermana y en la mía también

-Gracias- dije, ella tomó mi mano y sonrió

Terminé de comer y me fui a acostar, necesitaba descansar, mañana Ruby llegaría y tenía que ayudarla. Entré en mi cuarto, cerré la puerta, miré hacia mi cama y vi a Regina sentada en ella

-Por favor, sal

-Vamos a hablar- ella se levantó y vino hacia mí

-No quiero hablar, por favor, sal. Estoy cansada, necesito dormir, mañana trabajo- caminé hasta la puerta y la abrí

-Quiero hablar contigo

-Pero yo no quiero, Regina. Vete, por favor

-No me iré hasta que hables conmigo

-Bien, si tú no te vas, lo haré yo- eché a andar por el pasillo y Regina salió corriendo detrás de mí, me agarró el brazo y me atrajo hacia ella –Suéltame

-No, quiero que me escuches. Vamos a dejar de ser infantil, Emma

-¿Infantil? Tu amiga me llama salvaje, ¿y tú qué haces? Nada. Te quedaste mirándome como si nada, y antes de eso la llamaste querida

-Tú y tus celos

-Tú también eres celosa, Regina, ¿y yo qué hice? Te dejé que resolvieras lo del contrato del club, me aparté de allí, pero viene tu amiga, me habla así y tú te quedas quieta. No quiero causar peleas entre las dos, pero existe una cosa llamada respeto, algo que ella no ha tenido en ningún momento- intenté soltarme- Pero, ¿quieres saber una cosa? A ti no te importa, pues lo único que te importa es que no tenga prisa para mudarse. Así que, Regina, ya que soy una salvaje y ella tu amiga de años, quédate con ella- aparté sus brazos de mí y eché a andar, llegué a la sala y Regina de nuevo me alcanzó. ¿Podía estar yo actuando de forma infantil? Sí, pero estaba enfadada –Suélteme, señora Mills

-No te voy a soltar, Emma. No dije nada, lo sé, y no sé por qué no hablé. No importa lo que ella piense o diga. Lo que importa es lo que sentimos la una por la otra, Emma. Te quiero mucho. Creo que he intentado demostrártelo.

-Por favor, solo quiero estar sola

-Emma, perdóname, ¿ok? ¿Era eso lo que querías oír?

-No, Regina, solo quería que hubieras dicho algo, pero no puedo obligarte a nada. Así que, por favor, hoy no vamos a hablar de eso

-Ya te he pedido disculpas, Emma, cosa que no hago- me soltó y suspiró- Cuando quieras hablar, pues lo haremos. Me voy a dormir- me dio un beso en la mejilla –Buenas noches.

Subió la escaleras, yo volví a mi cuarto, me eché en la cama, sentí las lágrimas mojar mi rostro y me quedé dormida. ¿Sabéis cuando despertáis y preferiríais la muerte ante que levantaros de la cama? Pues ese era el día. El día anterior con Regina había sido cansado y estresante. Aún estaba enfadada con ella. Pero dejaría eso a un lado, Ruby, mi única amiga aquí, vendría y yo necesitaba, al menos, aparentar estar bien. Me levanté de la cama despacio y entré en el baño, tomé una ducha, me vestí y fui a desayunar. De nuevo, solas Granny y yo, me serví un poco de cereales en un cuenco, me senté y empecé a comer

-¿Algo va mal, muchacha?- escuché a Granny hablando conmigo

-¿Cómo?- levanté la cabeza y la encaré

-Todas las mañanas hablas por los codos y hoy no has dicho nada

-¿De qué sirve hablar con usted si me trata mal? Creo que no merezco eso, pues no le he hecho nada, así que prefiero pensar en mis cosas

-Vale, entonces has traído a Ruby  a trabajar aquí

-Entonces ya lo sabe

-Sí, lo sé

-¿Y me va a odiar aún más?

-No, muchacha. No te odio, solo que no concuerdo con lo que hacías en aquel club

-Ya no bailo más y Ruby tampoco, por eso viene a trabajar aquí. Debería conversar con su nieta, ella la quiere y está muy triste de que la trate así. Lo está intentando, dele una oportunidad, sé que Ruby es su única familia. Disfrútela mientras aún la tenga, Granny. Se lo digo porque yo perdí a mi familia- me levanté y dejé el cuenco en el fregadero, entonces escuché pasos, miramos hacia la puerta de la cocina y ahí estaba Ruby

-Hola Ruby- fui a abrazarla y ella me correspondió, nos separamos

-Hola abuela- dijo a la mujer, que estaba detrás de mí, ella caminó hacia nosotras y abrazó a la nieta. Me quedé mirando a las dos y noté lágrimas en mis ojos, echaba de menos a mis padres.

-Abuela, yo…

-Todo bien, querida, quisiste vivir por tu cuenta, lo entiendo, y aunque no estoy de acuerdo, soy tu familia- se apartó de la chica

-Bueno, ahora tengo un nuevo empelo, y gracias a Emma estoy cerca de ti- por primera vez vi a Granny sonreír y yo también lo hice, estaba feliz por, al menos, ver que la vida de mi amiga estaba mejorando.

-Buenos días, chicas- Zelena entró en la cocina

-Buenos días, Zelena

-Buenos días, señorita Mills, disculpe por esto, como le había dicho, Granny es mi abuela

-Todo bien, querida. Bueno, me marcho al hospital con Regina. Emma, enséñale todo, por favor, querida. Hasta luego- miré más allá de Zelena y vi a Regina cerca de la puerta encarándonos.

-Buenos días, Granny. Buenos días, señorita Lucas- me miró a mí –Buenos días, señorita Swan.


	25. Chapter 25

**Emma**

-“Buenos días, señorita Swan”, habló como si fuera yo la equivocada

-La única equivocada, quieres decir Emma

-Da igual, Ruby- dije sentándome en el sillón del cuarto de Hope con la pequeña en los brazos

-Necesitáis resolverlo, de verdad, las dos os equivocasteis, pero tú fuiste un poco dura, ella te pidió disculpas, y aquí entre nosotras, la bruja rubia ya se está marchando

-Ok, Ruby, ahora vamos a cuidar de la pequeña. Cuando se despierte, le darás un baño, después el desayuno- dije caminando hacia el baño con Ruby –Sabes bañarla, ¿no?

-Ya te dije que he cuidado de la hija de Ashely, así que sí sé- dijo poniendo a la pequeña en el cambiador y quitándole la ropita. Llené la bañera y me quedé mirando cómo Ruby bañaba a Hope. Tras el baño, que fue tranquilo, fuimos a darle el desayuno. Ruby se las estaba apañando muy bien, Hope era adorable, quería pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en el suelo, así que fuimos a la zona de juegos. Nos sentamos en los enormes pufs y nos quedamos mirando a la pequeña dando pequeños pasos con las manitas apoyadas en la pared.

-La abuela me está hablando, eso es tan bueno, Emma

-Estoy feliz de verdad por ti, Ruby

-Gracias. En serio, echaba tanto de menos a mi abuela. Yo entiendo que ella no aceptara mi relación con August y lo del bar, pero, yo necesitaba estar sola, ¿entiendes?

-Sí, lo entiendo, Ruby

-Kristen terminó con Ariel

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, hace unos días. Ariel estaba muy triste, incluso llorando

-Ya sabemos el porqué

-Por eso no puedes estar enfadada con Regina más tiempo, Emma. Esa mujer va a atacar, ten en cuenta lo que te digo

-Atacar, Ruby hablando así parece que somos animales

-Pero ella lo es, no confíes en ella

-¿Lily ha aparecido por allá?

-No. Ni ella ni tu ex

-¡Qué pequeño es el mundo!

-Es verdad, rubia. Pero mira, ahora estás con Regina, os queréis, así que no te preocupes del resto del mundo. Aprovechad. Sed felices y tened muchos bebés

-Estás loca, Ruby- dije riendo

-Vas a empezar en la facultad, ¿verdad?

-Sí, la semana que viene

-Emma, la vida te está dando oportunidades, no las dejes pasar. Eras bailarina, niñera y ahora vas a trabajar con Regina Mills y encima a estudiar en una de las mejores universidades de Canadá. Y eso sin contar que tienes de novia a Regina Mills. ¡Dios, ellas son tan hermosas!

-¿Ellas?

-Las Mills

-Espera, ¿Zelena también?

-¿No es una Mills?

-¿Tú no eres…bueno…hetero?

-Pensé que tú también lo eras, ya que saliste con Jones

-Ok. Esto no me lo esperaba

-Me gustan las personas, Emma. Y Zelena es muy guapa, no lo voy a negar. Mirar no es hincarle el diente

-Bien que te gustaría, ¿no?- la miré sonriendo y ella se mordió el labio

**Por la tarde**

-¿Diga?

-¿Emma Swan?

-Sí, ¿con quién hablo?

-Soy Victoria, la abogada de Regina, la que se encargará de su caso

-Ah, sí. ¿Necesita algo?

-Sí, necesito el contrato donde se dice que le pediría quince mil por la cancelación. ¿Me lo puede mandar mañana? Déselo a Regina y también una copia de sus documentos. Resolveré esto lo más rápido posible

-Ok, ¿tendré que ir al club? ¿Aunque esté en proceso?

-Sí. Vaya y no diga nada. Mañana mismo abriré el proceso y estará en las manos de él el lunes por la mañana. Así que este fin de semana usted irá, y ya la semana que viene veremos qué hacemos

-Ok, muchas gracias Victoria

-De nada, Emma. Qué tenga una buena tarde- colgó la llamada

-La pequeña está durmiendo, ¿qué hago ahora?- dijo Ruby entrando en mi cuarto

-Puedes descansar, o ir a hablar con tu abuela o quedarte aquí conmigo y aprovechar para colocar tus cosas

-Voy con mi abuela si no te importa

-Ok. Llévate el intercomunicador contigo

-Ya lo tengo aquí- salió del cuarto

Cogí mi móvil y comencé a hacer averiguaciones sobre el contenido de las materias de la facultad. Me quedé un rato ahí hasta que me dio hambre. Miré la hora y ya eran casi las seis de la tarde. Salí del cuarto, fui a la cocina y Granny no estaba, seguro que estaba ayudando a Ruby con Hope. Lo que yo consideraba una ruindad, no por Ruby, sino por haber sentido rabia hacia mí y nunca haberme ayudado en nada. Pero al menos ahora todo estaba bien. Cogí un poco de jugo de la nevera y me lo serví en un vaso, miré hacia el frente mientras me llevaba el vaso a los labios y Regina estaba parada observándome con aquella mirada que si fuera posible me penetraría hasta el alma, con aquel vestido negro ceñido y un escote bastante generoso en forma de V, los cabellos perfectamente peinados. Me olvidé del jugo completamente dejándolo en la mesa en cuando ella me habló

-Buenas tardes, señorita Swan- dijo con su voz ronca, apoyándose en la puerta que dividía el comedor de la cocina

-Buenas tardes, señora Mills-encaré sus ojos, ella vino hacia mí de manera veloz, me agarró el brazo y me arrastró hasta la pared más cercana, sentí su pesado aliento en mi cuello y enseguida sus labios en él, cerré los ojos con fuerza intentado controlarme y recordar que estábamos en la cocina. Precisamente ese día llevaba puesto unos shorts holgados que facilitaron la entrada de la mano de Regina, sentí su mano en mi intimidad, ella comenzó a masajear mi empapado sexo.

-Emma, ¿hasta cuándo vamos a estar así?- susurró en mi oído

-Regina…- dije jadeante –Alguien puede entrar en cualquier momento y vernos

-¡Qué les den! ¿Hasta cuándo vamos estar así?- dijo lentamente en mi oído, dándome un mordisco en mi oreja

-Esto es…golpe bajo- dije completamente jadeante y mojada, agarré sus brazos e incliné mi cuerpo, intentando forzar más el contacto entre su mano y mi intimidad. Se apartó un poco y me miró, aún masajeando mi vagina ya palpitante en su mano

-No me interesa si es golpe bajo o no, nunca he dicho que jugaba limpio- se acercó de nuevo a mi oído –Solo te quiero a ti, Swan. Te lo voy a repetir una vez más, ¿hasta cuándo vamos a estar así?- Regina me miró a los ojos, los cerré con fuerza y cuando los abrí, encaré los suyos, que estaban negros, devorando los míos.

-No es tan fácil, Regina

-Sé que no es fácil, Emma, no es fácil echarte de menos y no poder acercarme a ti, no es fácil tener que satisfacerme yo y pensar que tú podrías estar haciéndomelo y saber que estás bajo mi mismo techo, tan cerca, y sin poder tocarte o besarte. No es fácil querer decirte que te amo, y que tú no me hables. Sé que llevamos así un día, pero Emma Swan, te amo…¿me perdonas?- me quedé sin aire, era la primera vez que Regina decía que me amaba, miré sus ojos y estaban brillantes, pero aún negros por el deseo que estaba experimentando

-Ya te perdoné, Regina- se acercó de nuevo a mi oído

-Entonces, deja que te ame en mi habitación- apreté sus brazos con fuerza

-¿Y por qué no me amas aquí mismo?- ella sacó su mano de mis shorts y me cogió en sus brazos, crucé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Me colocó encima de la mesa y nos besamos. ¡Cómo echaba de menos sus besos, su toque en mi cuerpo! Regina se quitó la blusa junto con el sujetador y yo hice lo mismo, bajé la cremallera de su vestido y se deslizó por su cuerpo dejando ver la lencería azul marino. Regina me recostó sobre la mesa y me quitó los pantalones, besó mi barriga y fue descendiendo hasta llegar donde yo más quería. Deslizó la lengua sobre mi vagina y me penetró con ella, arqueé la espalda y me agarré a sus cabellos incentivándola a continuar. Con movimientos circulares y de vaivén llegué al orgasmo gritando su nombre. Solté su pelo, con la respiración descontrolada y con los ojos cerrados sentí a Regina que me sentaba de nuevo. La miré a los ojos, estaban hermosos, miré sus hinchados labios rojos, los mordí despacio y coloqué mi mano dentro de sus bragas, y como ya preveía, estaba tan mojada como yo, la acaricié por los alrededores

-No me tortures, Emma, siento falta de tus toques en mí- dijo apretando mi cintura

-Pero, ¿qué es esto?- escuché la voz de Zelena y saqué la mano rápidamente de dentro de Regina y esta se giró hacia delante completamente irritada

-¿Nunca escuchaste hablar de privacidad, Zelena?

-Sí, pero creo que os estáis comiendo en la cocina, literalmente, ¿no hermanita?- dijo riendo –Emma, cuñadita, sé que el sexo de reconciliación es bueno, pero ¿no te dio tiempo de llegar al cuarto?- yo no sabía dónde esconder la cabeza –Y Regina, ¿no te dije una vez que Emma tenía un cuerpo de escándalo? Ahora veo que tenía razón- cogí a Regina y la coloqué delante de mí -La señorita Lucas y yo hemos venido para enseñarle a preparar la leche de Hope, pues te estaba buscando y no te encontró, ahora entiendo por qué- entonces miré hacia el lado de Regina y vi a Ruby, toda sonriente y aguantándose para no estallar en carcajadas. Reviré los ojos, se iba a estar burlando de mí hasta no aguantar más.

-¿Nos podéis dar un momento, por favor?- dijo Regina ya irritada

-Creo que las que tenéis que marcharos sois vosotras, estamos en la cocina, y Granny ya está de camino para acá

-Zelena, tengo que vestirme, ¿me permites, por favor?

-Emma, querida, lo que tú tienes, lo tenemos todas

-Sí, querida hermana, pero lo que ella tiene me pertenece, y no quiero que nadie, aparte de mí, lo mire

-Deberías haberlo dicho antes, hermanita, ya lo he visto y mucho- dijo Zelena mordiéndose el labio

-Pensaba que eras hetero, Zelena

-Lo intento ser, Emma, pero después de esto me está difícil mantener la heterosexualidad- reviré los ojos y Zelena se acercó –Eres muy sexy, cuñadita- me guiñó un ojo y yo bajé la cabeza

-Zelena, para, ¿ok? Ahora, permite que Emma y yo nos vistamos

-¿Puedo girarme? Prometo no mirar

-Fuera Zelena- habló irritada y Zelena se retiró con Ruby riendo

-Daos prisa tengo que alimentar a mi hija- entrecerró la puerta. Regina me miró

-Te avisé, Regina Mills- dije levantándome de la mesa y cogiendo mi blusa

-¿Qué? ¿Quién fue la que dijo “ámame aquí mismo”?- se puso el vestido y se giró para que le subiera la cremallera. Ya vestidas abrimos la puerta y las dos seguían ahí encarándonos

-Señorita Lucas, no solo su amiga Emma es sexy, mi hermana también lo es, ¿no? Aún más que con esa lencería

-Ruby, si te atreves a responder a eso, te mato

-Si se atreve a responder a eso, señorita Lucas, la despido

-Estate tranquila, querida, tú eres mi niñera y no la de ella, no puede despedirte

-¿Tu niñera?- arqueé la ceja

-Digo, la niñera de mi hija. En fin, venga, señorita Lucas- se fueron a la cocina y yo a mi cuarto con Regina pisándome los talones

-¿Por qué no vamos a mi habitación, Emma?

-Necesito un baño

-Podemos tomar uno, en mi cuarto

-Victoria me llamó, me dijo que tengo que darte esto para que se lo des a ella- dije sacando los papeles de mi armario –Tengo que ir mañana al club

-De ninguna manera

-Regina, tu abogada me ha dicho que esta semana tengo que ir y no decir nada a nadie. Estaba pensando que podrías venir conmigo- me acerqué a ella y abracé su cintura

-No, Emma, no quiero verte allí con todos aquellos hombres mirándote y deseándote

-Pero solo tú me tienes, Mills. Y tengo que ir, vamos, por favor, o tendré que ir sola

-Ok, Emma Swan, solo si duermes conmigo esta noche y también si te das un baño conmigo

-Está bien- fui a mi armario, cogí mi pijama, y subí al cuarto de Regina Mills donde sería amada la noche entera.

**Regina**

Lunes, podría ser un día como otro cualquiera si Emma Swan no estuviera sentada en una mesa frente a mí con una falda de cinturilla alta negra, blusa de vestir blanca con un discreto escote y zapatos de tacón, sus cabellos estaban recogidos en un moño con algunos mechones sueltos y unas gafas de pasta negra. Estaba jodidamente sexy, y yo estaba jodidamente excitada. Emma sería mi asistente personal, ya que mi anterior asistente estaba de baja por maternidad. Marcaría reuniones, vería contratos y también algunas cosas personales. Y para ser su primer día, le estaba yendo muy bien, preguntaba pocas cosas, y era bastante eficiente, y se mostraba de una forma muy profesional, dejando de lado que era mi novia. Lo sé porque cuando intenté darle un beso se apartó diciéndome que solo en casa. Reviré los ojos y volví a mi mesa para intentar trabajar. Pero era difícil. Así que salí del despacho y fui al de Zelena

-Realmente tienes razón- dije entrando en el despacho y sentándome en el pequeño sofá blanco

-Sé que tengo razón en muchas cosas, hermanita, pero ¿de qué estás hablando?

-Sobre mezclar lo profesional con lo personal. Zelena, estoy excitada- dije dejando caer la mano en el brazo del sofá

-Creo que a quien tienes que decirle eso es a Emma, no a mí

-Me acerqué a besarla y ella se apartó, diciendo que solo en casa

-Al menos ella tiene sentido común, ya que tú no

-Vale, Zelena. ¿Qué hago?

-Trabajar, Regina. Ve a trabajar

-No puedo entrar en mi despacho, ella está allí, tan sexy, tan atractiva

-Eso es problema tuyo, hermanita, no mío. Tú la contrataste, estaba muy bien siendo mi niñera

-Ok, Zelena- me levanté –Voy a resolver mi problema

-¿Cómo?

-Trabajando, Zelena

-¿Hablaste con Kristen?

-No, ¿por qué?

-Se mudo al apartamento nuevo el viernes

-Lo sé. Hablé con ella cuando llegué. Ella está bien, estamos bien, seguimos siendo amigas y socias

-Entendí, Regina. ¿Y cómo lleva que Emma sea tu asistente?

-Normal. Sobre todo porque Emma es mi asistente, no la de ella. Voy a trabajar- salí del despacho y fui al mío. Ni tengo que decir que mi tarde fue difícil. En primer lugar por aguantarme y no lanzarme sobre Emma y hacerle el amor encima de mi mesa, y después por ver a Kristen entrando en mi despacho

**Flasback**

-Regina- Kristen entró en mi despacho –Aquí están algunos papeles que hay que firmas, después llévaselos a Dalavú- dejó de hablar y miró hacia la mesa que tenía detrás, viendo entonces a Emma Swan –No sabía que habías transformado tu despacho en un motel para traerte a tus novias- Emma la miró a ella y me miró a mí

-Kristen, tenle respeto a Emma, es la última vez que lo digo. Emma es mi novia, sí, pero ahora también es mi trabajadora, mi asistente personal

-¿Sabes que va contra la ley de los hospitales enrollarte con trabajadores, no?- me preguntó girándose hacia mí

-Sí, lo sé perfectamente, pero antes de ser mi trabajadora, Emma ya era mi novia, o mejor dicho, es. Y quiero que aprenda las cosas del hospital ya que está estudiando en la facultad y pronto trabajará aquí

-Pero Regina…

-Ya he hablado con Victoria sobre eso y si le dices algo a ella, Emma puede denunciarte, y no se lo impediré

-Te está volviendo contra mí, ¿no?

-No. Lo único que ocurre es que quiero que respetes a Emma y si no lo haces, ella puede denunciarte, aún somos amigas, pero no voy a aceptar que menosprecies a mi novia. Y puedes tratar las cosas con la señorita Swan al igual que lo hacías con Ginnifer

-Todo bien, señora Mills, Dalavù está esperando los documentos- suspiré y ella salió del despacho

-Perdóname por esto- dije acercándome a la mesa de Emma y cogiendo su mano

-Está bien, ya imaginé que sería así. Pero gracias. ¿Y de verdad puedo denunciarla?

-Sí, si realmente fuera necesario- ella me sonrió

-Ahora voy a trabajar. Con permiso, señora Mills- dijo cogiendo una carpeta y marchando hacia los archivos

**Fin del flasback**

No se llevaban muy bien. Estaba metida en un lío, intenté hacer lo mejor para Emma y no pensé que sería tan difícil tenerla cerca y aún más tan cerca de las provocaciones de Kristen. Ahora, aguántate Regina.

-Señorita Swan, ¿puede dejar estos papeles en la recepción? Entrégueselos a la señorita Delavù. Davina Delavù

-Claro- cogió los papeles de mis manos y salió. Me quedé mirando para aquel trasero maravilloso moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Me perdí en mis pensamientos

**Flasback**

Llegamos al club, Emma fue derecha al camerino y yo me senté lo más cerca posible del escenario. Algunas chicas se acercaron a mí, ofreciéndome algo de beber, y yo no quise. Tras un rato, Emma apareció, vestida con una minúscula falda blanca y un sujetador del mismo color, sus cabellos sueltos por encima de sus pechos. Agarró la barra y descendió por ella, con la luz de neón se podían ver también sus braguitas blancas. Hombres y mujeres gritaban cada vez que ella descendía y se movía sinuosamente. Gracias a los cielos su show acabó y se fue al camerino y yo la seguí.

-Has estado maravillosamente perfecta, como siempre

-¡Qué susto, Regina!- me dio un piquito –Acabo de cambiarme, y nos vamos- dijo entrando en el baño.

-¿Señora Mills?

-¿Sí?

-¿Kristen está bien?

-Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?  ¿No estabais saliendo juntas?

-Ya no, terminó conmigo sin darme explicación alguna, pensé que había sucedido algo

-No que yo sepa, señorita.

-Gracias- la pelirroja salió encaminándose al escenario. Luego, un muchacho entró y me miró de frente

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Espero a la señorita Swan

-¿August?- Emma salió ya vestida con vaqueros, botas, una blusa roja con la chaqueta del mismo color

-¿Sabes dónde está Ruby? No me coge el teléfono y se fue del apartamento

-Siento mucho August que lo vuestro haya acabado así. Pero Ruby no quiere hablar contigo, y le prometí que no te diría nada

-Ok, Swan. El show estuvo muy bien, mi padre quiere hablar contigo

-¿Ahora?

-Sí. Te está esperando. Y ve sola

-Ella no va a ningún sitio sola

-Este es su sitio de trabajo, señora

-Sitio que puedo cerrar en cualquier momento. No irá sola

-¿Ahora tienes guardaespaldas, Emma?

-No, tiene novia que es mucho mejor. Vete a hablar con tu jefe ya, Emma y vámonos- Emma subió al despacho del jefe y yo entré con ella

-Buenas noches, señor Gold, ¿quería hablar conmigo?

¿Y quién es ella, señorita Swan?

-Regina Mills- extendí la mano hacia el hombre y él me la estrechó

-Ya me estaba marchando. ¿De qué quiere hablar?

-Es algo privado, por favor, señorita Mills, ¿puede retirarse?- miré a Emma y ella me pidió que saliera, entonces me quedé esperando en la puerta. Desde donde estaba conseguí escuchar lo que decían

-Entonces, Emma, ¿de verdad vas a querer romper el contrato?

-Sí. La semana que viene lo resolvemos todo

-Está bien. Entonces, firma aquí- dijo pasándole un papel

-No, señor Gold, solo la semana que viene. La semana que viene firmaré y ya no vendré más. Ahora tengo que irme. Con permiso, señor Gold- salió y nos vamos juntas hacia el coche

-Hiciste bien en no firmar

-Victoria me dijo que no firmara nada ni dijera nada. Gracias, mi ángel- dijo dándome un beso, y nos marchamos a casa

**Fin del flashback**

-¿Regina?...¿Regina?

-Ah… disculpa, estaba pensando en otra cosa

-Me di cuenta- dijo mi rubia riendo –Bueno, ya es la hora, no te vayas a quedar trabajando hasta tarde, además dijiste que te tomarías vacaciones- dijo recogiendo su bolso

-Tengo que ayudarte aquí, y recordé que tengo un viaje y tú tienes que venir conmigo. Así que aplazaré las vacaciones

-Está bien. Pero, ¿y la facultad?

-Buscaremos una solución para que estudies on line

-Está bien. ¿Vamos?

-Sí, claro, vamos- salimos del despacho y pasamos por el de Zelena. Ella también estaba preparándose para salir

-Vamos Zelena- le dije a mi hermana. Las tres entramos en el ascensor y apreté el botón de la planta baja

-Los ascensores son tan sensuales, ¿no creéis?

-Zelena, ya, te estuviste burlando de mí días- dijo Emma mirando a mi hermana

-Solo pregunto, cuñadita, ya que las dos lo sabéis muy bien

-Ah, entonces, ¿quieres saberlo?- soltó el bolso en el suelo y detuvo el ascensor, me empujó contra la pared y puso sus manos en mi cintura

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Emma?- pregunté con la respiración ya pesada

-Enseñarle a tu hermana cómo es el sexo en un ascensor- me besó

-Hey, ¿te has vuelto loca?- Emma se apartó de mí y caminó hacia mi hermana, Zelena va retrocediendo y se quedó acorralada contra la pared

-¿No quieres saberlo, cuñadita? Entonces, ¿quieres participar?- Emma colocó la mano en la cintura de mi hermana y me di cuenta que estaba apretando, entonces sonrió y se apartó para volver a poner en marcha el ascensor

-La próxima vez que comiences con esas bromas espero que termines, Emma- dije arreglándome el cabello

-Para con eso, Emma Swan, no hagas bromas que no puedas aguantar- habló Zelena poniéndose el pelo a un lado

-¿Estás segura de que soy yo la que no aguanto?- el ascensor se abrió y salimos las tres caminando hacia los coches.

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Emma**

Me desperté con la luz del sol golpeando en mi rostro, miré a mi lado y Regina aún dormía. Estaba durmiendo con Regina desde hacía unos días ya que esta me hizo el favor de darle mi cuarto a Ruby. Me dijo que reformaría el antiguo de Kristen, y ya ese domingo estaba vacío con las paredes pintadas con el nuevo color que Regina quiso poner. Le dije que nada de eso era necesario, que con una cama y un armario tenía, pero ella insistió en comprar todo de nuevo, ya que el cuarto estaba vacío, pero estamos hablando de Regina Mills, todo a su manera. Así que solo bajé la cabeza. Hoy, tras las clases, me encontraría con Regina en el centro comercial para escoger los muebles.

Me levanté con cuidado para no despertarla y me dirigí al baño, tomé un baño caliente en el que me demoré un poco. Me vestí en el baño, unos vaqueros blancos y una blusa del mismo color, mis zapatillas de deporte  y me recogí el cabello en una cola de caballo, me puse mi chaqueta roja y ya estaba lista. Salí del baño y Regina estaba sentada en la cama, se había acabado de despertar.

-Buenos días- dije yendo hacia ella y dándole un beso

-Buenos días. Emma, querida, deberías ponerte otra cosa para ir a la facultad

-¿Algún problema con mi ropa?- pregunté sintiéndome un poco mal. Cuando huí de Killian, no tenía nada y me compré algunas cosas con la ayuda de Neal, y me había olvidado completamente de eso. Miré a Regina

-No hay problema alguno con tu ropa, mi ángel. Estás hermosa así- me sonrió

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí

-Regina, sé que ahora salgo contigo y trabajo contigo, y tengo que estar presentable, solo que no estoy acostumbrada

-Está bien, amor, no te estoy reclamando nada. Deja que me vista, si no me atrasaré

-Ok. Yo me voy ya. Nos vemos a la una- le di un beso y salí

 

En la universidad todo fue tranquilo, comencé de cero. Estaba bien recordar las materias que ya había cursado y me estaba yendo muy bien. No había hecho amistad con nadie, excepto con el profesor y coordinador del grupo, Jefferson Morgan.

-¿Ya te vas, Swan?

-Sí, profeso Morgan, voy a trabajar

-Claro. ¿Quieres que te acerque?

-No, gracias, cogeré un taxi, ya que es cerca- dije caminando hacia la parada de taxis que estaba al otro lado del edificio de la facultad. Vi a algunos alumnos saliendo de sus coches, el mío lo tenía Ruby, así que desde ayer estaba yendo en taxi al hospital.

Por increíble que parezca, ningún taxi pasaba. Miré el reloj y faltaban cinco minutos para la una, Regina odiaba los retrasos y me iba a matar. Sentí a alguien agarrándome del brazo con fuerza y empujándome, me arrastró hacia la pared y me atrapó allí, cuando miré a la persona, ya asustada, hubiera preferido ver a la misma muerte, o mejor, era ella vestida como Killian Jones.

-Suéltame- intenté soltarme de sus brazos, pero fue en vano

-Te dije que te encontraría, Emma. Ya veo que debes ser su puta, pues esta facultad te la está pagando ella.

-Si soy o no su puta, es mi problema y tú no tienes nada que ver con eso

-Sí, tengo. Porque si no te acuerdas, aún soy tu novio

-Solo en tu mente de psicópata. Porque yo estoy con Regina y tú con Lily. Por cierto, ¿cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?

-¿No te haces una idea, Swan?

-Lily no lo haría

-Sí lo haría, está enamorada de mí y muriendo de odio hacia ti. Así que sí, lo haría

-Solo la estás usando, Killian

-Al comienzo no, pero cuando te volví a ver, vi una ventaja- apretó mis brazos con más fuerza y se acercó a mi oído –Aprende una cosa, Emma Swan. Eres mía

-Suéltame, Killian, me estás haciendo daño

-Aún no has visto nada, Swan. Ni te imaginas lo que haré contigo- se acercó, entonces sentí que aflojaba el agarre, escuché otra voz y un cuerpo chocando contra el de Killian

-Suéltala- era Jefferson, empujó a Killian y le dio un gran puñetazo en su cara. Killian se iba a lanzar sobre él cuando algunos alumnos llegaron corriendo, quizás para ver lo que estaba pasando.

-Nos volveremos a ver, Emma- salió corriendo y desapareció al girar la esquina

-Señorita Swan, ¿cómo estás?

-Estoy bien, creo…yo…

-Calma. Ahora estás segura, ¿quién era?

-Mi ex novio

-¿Te amenazó?

-No quiere aceptar que lo nuestro ha acabado- mi móvil tocó, lo cogí y vi la foto  de Regina –Hola, estoy de camino…ha sucedido algo, cuando llegué, te cuento…estoy bien…besos- corté –Muchas gracias, profesor, estaba esperando un taxi y él apareció de la nada y…Bueno, gracias.

-Te llevo Emma, ¿dónde está tu trabajo?

-Primero tengo que ir al centro comercial a comprar unos muebles, he reformado mi cuarto, y de allí voy a trabajar. Pero ya voy atrasada

-Te llevo, ven

-No quiero molestar, profesor

-No lo harás, venga. No está bien que estés sola. Insisto en llevarte- me sonrió y yo acepté el viaje. Entré en el coche y nos pusimos a charlar de cosas de la facultad, sobre el curso. Enseguida llegamos y paró en la entrada

-Gracias, señor Morgan

-De nada, Emma. Ten  cuidado, nos vemos en la facultad

-Ok. Gracias- salí del coche y divisé a Regina, con el móvil en la mano y mirándome, su mirada no era de las mejores. Fui hasta ella y la abracé

-Emma, ¿qué ha ocurrido?- me abrazó. La miré a los ojos y pegué mi cabeza a la de ella -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué la tardanza? ¿Y quién es el del coche?

-Vamos a entrar, y te cuento- ella asintió y entramos en el centro comercial, fuimos a la zona de restauración y nos sentamos

-Emma, dime ya qué ha pasado

-Estaba esperando a un taxi cerca de la facultad, entonces sentí a alguien empujándome y aplastándome contra la pared. Cuando miré, vi que era Killian- suspiré

-¿Qué te ha hecho?

-Solo me apretó los brazos, se acercó diciéndome que era una puta que solo estaba contigo por dinero. Me dijo que aún era de él y que se aprovechó de su situación con Lily para llegar a mí

-¿Cómo sabía lo de la facultad?

-Se lo contó Lily. Cuando se acercó más, el profesor Morgan llegó y lo golpeó, entonces algunos alumnos llegaron y él salió corriendo. Entonces el profesor me ha traído en su coche.

-Voy a solucionar esto, Emma. Vamos a denunciarlo y hablaré con Lily. No me puedo creer que ella le haya dicho dónde estabas. ¿Dónde tiene la cabeza?

-Regina, calma. Estoy bien

-¿Hasta cuándo Emma? Hasta que te haga algo peor. Sinceramente. Graham te llevará y te recogerá todos los días

-Regina, estoy bien, ¿ok? Eso no es necesario

-No tienes elección. Por favor, no me quedaré tranquila

-Vale, Regina. Vamos a hacer las compras para ir al hospital

-¿De verdad estás bien, Emma?

-Sí, Regina. Gracias al señor Morgan

-Ok. Recuérdame que se lo agradezca. Venga, tenemos que comprar tu cuarto- reviré los ojos y caminamos hacia las grandes tiendas.

No es necesario que diga que salí irritada de esas compras. Regina quería todo exagerado y yo, bueno, yo quería todo sencillo. Acabamos comprando una cama de tamaño King size de caoba con un tocador a juego. Regina quiso comprar también el ajuar nuevo, pasamos por diversas tiendas: ropas de cama, ropas de baño. Estaba exhausta, Regina era muy detallista. Ahora estaba en una tienda extremadamente cara, donde una sencilla blusa costaba mi salario completo.

-Regina, esto es…

-Ridículo. Ya lo has dicho. Y también sé que puedes comprarte tu ropa, pero quiero regalártelo. Así que simplemente, acéptalo

-No me gustan estas ropas

-Son solo para trabajar, Emma. Tú escoges la ropa para ir a clase

-¿Cómo que ropa para ir a clase?

-Vamos a comprar algunas. He visto que casi no tienes ropa, huiste con lo puesto y solo compraste algunas cosas con el dinero que Neal te dio.

-No puedo aceptar

-Lo aceptaste de Neal

-Neal era mi amigo

-¿Y yo que soy para ti, Emma?

-¿Aparte de mi jefa? Mi novia

-Un motivo más para aceptar- reviré los ojos, era imposible conversar con ella. Así que sencillamente acepté. Tras algunas horas escogiendo ropa para el hospital, fuimos a una tienda más informal.

-Buenas tardes, señoritas, me llamo Rachel, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas?

-Buenas tardes, necesitamos vaqueros, tops, camisetas, zapatos y chaquetas

-Han venido al lugar apropiado, vamos- acompañé a la muchacha y fui escogiendo, la mayoría de las cosas eran desaprobadas por Regina. Pero a mí me gustaban. Terminé y Regina fue a pagar

-¿Algo más?- preguntó Rachel

-No, solo esto- dijo pasándole la tarjeta de crédito a la chica

-Su hija está guapa con esa ropa

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Regina

-No es mi madre- dije colocándome al lado de Regina

-Disculpe. Yo no…

-Haga su trabajo, ¿ok? Sin decir nada- Regina firmó el recibo y cogimos las bolsas y salimos

-Tu madre. ¿Tengo cara de ser tu madre?- dijo Regina irritada

-Regina, calma

-¿Calma? Emma, lo que ella ha dicho es lo que todos ven. Que tengo edad para ser tu madre

-Puedes ser, Regina, pero ten la seguridad de que no me gustas como madre

-¡Qué bien, Swan! ¡Qué bien!

-Regina aún tenemos que ir al hospital

-No, hoy no. Van a  montar tus muebles y quiero estar en casa para eso. Así que no iremos. También tú tienes que guardar la ropa en el vestidor- reviré los ojos. Regina estacionó el coche frente a la mansión y mi móvil sonó

-¿Diga?

-¿Qué mierda es esta Emma?

-August, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-¿De qué estoy hablando? De esta notificación que le ha llegado a mi padre, te va a matar, Emma. Puedes estar segura- me quedé estática, Regina cogió mi móvil de mi mano y lo puso en manos libres

-Buenas tardes, August, supongo que ha recibido la petición del contrato. Como Emma firmó un contrato de seis meses y la ruptura conllevaría una multa, estamos dispuestas a pagar no más de cinco mil. La cantidad que se ha pedido es un absurdo, y lo sabe, o aceptan esa cantidad o llevaré el caso a los tribunales, y sabemos muy bien qué resultado tendría. Y no recibirán nada y encima ese sitio se clausurará. Le pasaré el número de la abogada de la señorita Swan por sms, y Emma ya no irá más a ese club. Dígale al señor Gold que resuelva todo con Devil. Ciao- cortó la llamada sin darle la posibilidad de responder.

-Regina, ¿y ahora?

-Ahora estás libre del club. En los papeles que a esta hora estarán con Gold está tu firma, diciendo que no irás más a partir de hoy y que él tiene diez días para dar una respuesta, en caso contrario, se decidirá en los tribunales- dijo entrando en casa y yo la seguí

-Pero, ¿y si se niega?

-No lo hará, si va a los tribunales, aquel lugar es ilegal, así que se cerrará. Por eso aceptará

-Si me hace algo a mí, y…

-Calma, Emma- se paró delante de mí y me acarició el rostro –No pasará, querida, Graham estará contigo en la facultad, y después vendrás conmigo. Nada te ocurrirá, te lo prometo- besó mis labios –Le voy a pedir a Granny que organicé tu vestidor.

-De ninguna manera, yo puedo hacerlo, Regina. Y tú me vas a ayudar

-De ninguna manera

-Venga, Regina, deja de ser vaga- subí las escaleras con Regina detrás de mí, ambas con varias bolsas en las manos.

 

Entramos en mi nuevo cuarto y estaba vacío, una puerta daba al baño y la otra al vestidor, entré con Regina en el vestidor.

-Entonces, ¿dónde pondrás la ropa de trabajo?

-A la derecha, allí, y la ropa de casa la pondré en esta parte- señalé al lado izquierdo –Y estos vestidos que has querido comprar los cuelgo aquí en medio.

-¿Y los zapatos?

-Abajo

-¿Bolsos y maquillaje?

-No tengo de eso- la miré

-Me encargaré de ello

-De ninguna manera. Ya te ha encargado de demasiadas cosas. Pon esa ropa ahí, y yo pongo esta aquí, así terminamos antes –dije doblando algunas prendas. Regina, refunfuñando, comenzó a hacer lo mismo

-¿Regina?

-¿Sí?-  me miró con una falda de vestir en las manos

-Soy tu novia, ¿verdad?- ella asintió –No debería vivir aquí

-¿A qué vienes eso, Emma?

-No creo que sea lo correcto

-¿Y por qué no lo sería?

-Regina, solo vivo aquí porque no tengo a dónde ir

-Eso no es verdad, tenías el apartamento donde vivías con tu amiga, pero ahora no es necesario

-¿Y si nos peleamos, Regina, o peor, si rompemos?

-¿Por qué pensar en eso, Emma? “Si” envuelve muchas cosas, ya lo resolveríamos. Vamos a vivir el día a día, ¿ok?- se acercó a mí y me dio un beso –Te voy a cuidar, no te preocupes

-Ok

-Haré pro ti lo que nadie nunca ha hecho, Emma- besó mi cabeza -¿Qué ocurre?

-Neal me dijo eso una vez- ella suspiró- Disculpa, yo…

-No te preocupes, mi ángel, siempre le decía eso a Neal. Y bueno, hizo lo que nadie había hecho, pues gracias a él me conociste

-Es verdad

-La persona a la que más quieres, a la que más sexy encuentras

-Y también a la que considero más creída- abracé su cintura

-Sé que soy sexy, Swan, y soy irresistible, y es por eso que no consigues controlarte cuando estoy cerca- colocó sus manos en mi nuca acariciándome la zona

-¿Estás segura de que soy yo la que no me puedo controlar?

-Somos incontrolables cuando estamos juntas, Swan- besó mi cuello-Ya hemos colocado suficiente ropa, vamos a hacer algo más interesante- fue caminando conmigo hacia una pared y me atrapó allí, besó de nuevo mi cuello

-¿Emma?- escuché a alguien llamarme, Ruby, en realidad, aparté a Regina y salí del vestidor –Entra- dije y ella entró

-Disculpa que te moleste, es que hay abajo unos hombres de una tienda de muebles, buscando a la señora Mills- Regina salió del vestidor

-Ya voy- dijo recolocándose la ropa y saliendo de mi cuarto

-Ruby, tengo que contarte una cosa. ¿Dónde está Hope?

-Está durmiendo

-Ven acá- dije y se sentó en el suelo conmigo

-Regina ha hablado con una abogada sobre mi contrato con Gold para darle como máximo cinco mil. Y August me llamó, estaba muy enfadado.

-Y con razón, Emma. Faltaban solo tres meses para marcharte

-Ruby, aquel lugar no era para mí. Lo sabes. Disculpa, sé que fuiste tú quien me lo conseguiste para ayudarme, no tenía a dónde ir, pero ahora tengo otro empleo, estoy estudiando

-Lo sé Emma. Perdona. Solo ten cuidado

-¿August puede hacerme algo?

-August no, pero quién sabe Gold o James. Ten cuidado, ¿ok?

-Ok. Gracias. ¿Y cómo se te está dando la bebé?

-Genial. Es encantadora y la abuela también me ayuda

-¡Qué bien Ruby!

-Zelena también es una persona maravillosa

-Es verdad

-Y tú y Regina. ¡Cielos Emma! Cuando os encontramos en la cocina, fue hilarante

-Graciosa. He observado cómo hablas con Zelena

-No digas eso, Emma. Es mi jefa

-Lo sé, Regina también lo es y mira dónde estamos

-Deja de ser loca, no tienes juicio- dijo levantándose –Voy a trabajar- entonces Regina entró en mi cuarto con varios hombres y fui obligada a salir para que ellos trabajaran. Me quedé el resto de la tarde en el despacho de Regina, resolviendo informes y estudiando.

**Dos horas después**

-Regina, hermanita- dijo Zelena entrando en el despacho, yo estaba sentada en el suelo con varios libros abiertos y Regina en su ordenador –Vamos a cenar. Hola, cuñadita- dijo entrando con Hope en sus brazos, mordisqueando un juguete de plástico

-Hola Zelena- dije y Hope extendió los bracitos hacia mí, la cogí

-Zelena hace mucho tiempo que no comemos juntas, ¿qué ocurre?

-Tenemos que preparar una gran cena para mañana

-¿Por qué?- preguntó apartando entonces su atención de la pantalla, y mirando a la pelirroja

-Mamá llega mañana por la noche

**Regina**

¡Cielos! Cora Mills llegaba al día siguiente y me había olvidado completamente de eso. Me llevé mis manos a la cabeza y Zelena se sentó frente a mí

-¿Cómo es que te has olvidado de que nuestra adorable madre iba a venir?

-No sé Zelena, no sé

-Regina, no te pongas nerviosa. Mamá ya no te trata como antes, lo sabes, eres tú la que tienes metidas esas cosas en la cabeza. Ya eres adulta, Regina, por Dios respira

-Estoy tranquila, solo me había olvidado y sabes cómo me pongo cuando me pillan desprevenida

-Querida cuñada, literalmente haces que mi hermana pierda la cabeza, se había olvidado que mamá vendría, espera que se entere de eso- dijo riendo

-Zelena, cierra la boca. Vamos a cenar y organizar esa cena de bienvenida a Cora Mills- me levanté y miré a Emma, Zelena hizo lo mismo

-Prepárate para conocer a tu futura suegra, cuñadita- mi mirada fulminante hizo que Zelena cogiera a su hija y saliera del despacho. Emma y yo la seguimos

Nos sentamos y era la primera vez que íbamos a comer todas juntas en casa. Me senté en el centro, Emma a mi derecha, y Zelena a mi izquierda con Hope a su lado

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos bruschettas como entrante, cordero con alcachofas como plato principal y un tiramisú de postre?- dije mirando a Zelena

-Claro, como estamos en Pascua para servir cordero- Zelena reviró los ojos

-No solo se come cordero en Pascua, y además no estamos en Italia

-Por eso mismo. Por eso mismo, por no estar en Italia no tenemos por qué servir platos italianos

-A Cora le gusta

-Claro, y tú haces de todo para agradarla- reviró los ojos

-Entonces decide tú, Zelena

-Está bien, Regina. A mamá le gustará. Dile a Granny y ella lo preparará. Ahora, otra cosa.

-¿El qué?

-¿Le vas a contar a mamá que estás con Emma?

-Claro Zelena. ¡Qué pregunta!

-Genial, entonces vais a recogerla las dos al aeropuerto, así aprovechas y se lo cuentas

-No. Tú irás a buscar a Cora. Yo estaré trabajando y Emma en la facultad.

-Pero es por la tarde, yo también trabajo

-Yo te cubro, Regina y ayudó a Emma

-¿Tengo otra opción? Ah sí la tengo, no voy

-Regina, para con eso, es tu madre, no debe ser tan mala

-No, no la conoces Emma. Ella es agradable, muy buena solo con Zelena, conmigo es diferente

-Solo exige mucho de Regina. Solo es eso, Emma, y mi hermana es una exagerada- Emma me miró

-Vas a buscar a tu madre

-No Emma

-Tú me has pedido muchas cosas y muchas cosas he hecho. ¿Tanto te cuesta hacer esto que te pido?- me miró, aquellos grandes ojos verdes mirándome, resoplé

-Ok, voy- miré a Emma y después a Zelena, y ambas estaban con sonrisitas de victoria en los labios

Después de discutir como sería la estancia de Cora Mills en casa, llegamos a una decisión. Ella se quedaría en el cuarto de Lily, que ya había pedido que preparasen, estaba al lado del de Emma, cosa que quizás sería un problema, o no.

Estaba en mi cuarto, y Emma, con toda seguridad, en el suyo. Los trabajadores hicieron todo muy rápido, de todas maneras, ¿qué no hace el dinero? Dejé a Emma en su cuarto para que lo pusiera como ella quisiera y yo me quedé en el mío. Escuché golpes en la puerta

-Adelante- Zelena pasó la cabeza y después el cuerpo

-No estés enfadada conmigo, Regina, no seas infantil

-¿Infantil? Me avisas casi sin tiempo de que Cora está de camino, encima me haces ir a buscarla, ¿cómo quieres que esté? Y encima está Emma

-Entonces, ¿Emma es un problema?

-Claro que no, Zelena. Es que no quiero que mamá la asuste, quiero a Emma. Y sabemos cómo es Cora

-Mamá es divertida

-Si eso crees- le dije mientras se sentaba en mi cama

-Tú no lo crees porque te preocupas demasiado en intentar agradarla, Regina. Emma ya es bastante madura, sabe cuidarse. Estoy segura de que se llevarán bien, y si no es así, estarás allí para consolarla con besos, abrazos y mucho sexo- me guiñó un ojo.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Regina**

Me desperté ya con un dolor de cabeza terrible. Hoy llegaría Cora Mills, y encima tendría que ir a buscarla al aeropuerto. Tras una cansada conversación en la cena y otra con Zelena que vino a hablar conmigo, recordé que tenía que hablar con Graham sobre la seguridad de Emma. Así que hoy, él la acompañaría a la facultad y después al trabajo.

Me levanté y fui al baño, hoy sería un día cansado, terminaría de preparar las cosas para Cora y después iría a buscarla, para que pasara una semana aquí. Reviré los ojos, nunca me había llevado bien con mamá, era demasiado exigente conmigo, pues con Zelena era todo dulzura, por eso estábamos tan apartadas, sobre todo después de empezar a salir yo con mujeres.

Dejé de pensar en eso un poco y fui a lo importante, un buen baño. Miré el reloj, aún era temprano, quizás Emma todavía estuviera durmiendo. Dejé la bañera llenándose, me puse la bata y fui al cuarto de al lado. Llamé a la puerta y no hubo respuesta, entonces entré.

La escena que vi me sacó una sonrisa, Emma llevaba puestos unos pantalones de pijama llenos de animales de colores y una blusa igual de mangas, sus cabellos estaban despeinados sobre el rostro y agarrada a una almohada, parecía una niña pequeña durmiendo, me acerqué a ella y acaricié sus cabellos, se movió un poco y se giró boca abajo. Me quedé contemplando aquella visión, adoraba el trasero de Emma, aun cubierto con aquel pedazo de tela infantil, aunque Emma no era para nada infantil, sobre todo su cuerpo.

Coloqué la punta de los dedos en su espalda y me quedé acariciándola, después bajé hasta su cintura, me agaché y le dejé un beso ahí.

-Me has viciado, ¿sabías?- dije apartándome

-No te vayas, estaba tan rico- escuché la voz baja de Emma. Se giró, se restregó los ojos como una niña, y se sentó –Buenos días

-Buenos días, vine a buscarte por si querías tomarte un baño conmigo antes de irte a la escuela

-Dices eso, y después soy yo la niña- dijo haciendo referencia al término que había empleado

-Pero es una escuela- me acerqué y cogí sus manos –Aún tienes una hora, da tiempo a tomar el baño y desayunar, y después yo te acerco a la facultad

-Ok, no hay como resistirse a eso- se levantó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, para dirigirse a la puerta. Yo la seguí

-¿En serio?- vi a mi hermana, parada en su puerta mirándonos

-¿En serio qué Zelena?- pregunté caminando hacia mi cuarto acompañada de Emma

-Emma duerme como una niña pequeña, espera que Cora lo vea- me sonrió

-Cierra la boca, Zelena- dije irritada –Ya te despiertas provocándome

-No te preocupes, querida cuñada, tu madre no me verá con estas ropas, sobre todo porque casi todas las noches Regina y yo estaremos sin ellas, y solo saldré de este cuarto vestida correctamente- Emma le guiñó un ojo a Zelena y entró en la habitación, y esta balanceó la cabeza

-Se está volviendo una osada- me dijo

-Ni imaginas cuánto- entré en mi cuarto y cerré la puerta. Emma no estaba en él, deduje que ya estaba en el baño. Fui hacia allí, y ya estaba dentro de la bañera

-¿No vienes?

-Claro que sí- me quité la bata, mi pijama y mis bragas, quedando completamente desnuda y entré en la bañera. Me coloqué apoyando mi espalda en su pecho, Emma cogió la esponja y comenzó a pasarla por mi cuerpo.

-Estás tensa, ¿es por qué viene tu madre?

-También, tengo tantas cosas que hacer y resolver y encima eso

-¿Como qué por ejemplo?

-Cosas del hospital, otra que iba a hacer

-¿Me lo puedes contar?

-No quiero hablar de eso, ahora no

-Está bien- abandonó la esponja y vertió gel en su mano, la pasó por mi barriga y fue descendiendo, mi pelvis, el interior de los muslos, cerré mis ojos y entreabrí los labios -¿Te gusta?

-Hummm- murmuré –Emma, ¿qué planeas para el futuro?

-Creo que intento vivir día a día

-¿Siempre ha sido así?- me giré hacia ella, nos quedamos frente a frente

-No. Antes de que mis padres murieran, tenía mi vida toda planeada, o al menos intenté planearla

-¿Quieres contarme cómo era?

-Terminaría la facultad, conseguiría un empleo en esa área, planeaba casarme y tener hijos también. Pero las cosas cambiaron, no planeé que mis padres murieran y quedarme sola.

-Pero, ¿no tienes a nadie, ningún otro familiar?

-Tengo a mi abuelo, pero nunca nos aceptó ni a mi madre ni a mí, entonces mi padre se apartó de él

-¿Y ahora qué planeas?

-Ahora no lo sé. He vuelto a la facultad, estoy trabajando

-¿Planeas tener hijos?

-No sé, quizás no

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque ahora te tengo a ti y eso me basta- se acercó a mí y me besó los labios -¿Y tú?

-Tampoco pensé que Neal moriría, pero estaba viviendo como lo había planeado, mi hijo y mi trabajo. Pero las cosas cambiaron, he cambiado en tan poco tiempo, gracias a ti he descubierto lo que es amar y estoy viviendo ese amor- ella sonrió

-Yo también, Regina, yo también

Salimos del baño. Emma ya estaba atrasada, nos quedamos hablando y nos olvidamos completamente del tiempo, eso era lo que sucedía cuando estaba con Emma Swan, no era consciente de que el tiempo pasaba. Ella se puso unos vaqueros oscuros y una blusa azul, metió una falda negra en la bolsa, que es la que se pondría en el trabajo, preparó sus cosas en su bolso y nos fuimos al coche

-Graham vendrá tras nosotras, se quedará en el campus esperándote

-Ok- dijo entrando en el coche, yo hice lo mismo y salimos de la mansión

-Regina, llegaré tarde si no vas más rápido

-Emma, quedan diez minutos, y siempre se dan 15 de margen, te dará tiempo- ella resopló –No pongas esa cara- me miró y me sacó la lengua –Infantil- estacioné frente a la facultad –Hemos llegado a tiempo, faltan dos minutos

-Regina, destraba la puerta

-No sin que antes me des un beso- ella reviró los ojos y se acercó a mí, me dio un piquito –Así no- reclamé

-Regina, en serio, voy a llegar tarde

-Mi beso, Swan- se acercó y me besó, coloqué una mano en su rostro y otra en su cintura y la atraje hacia mi regazo sin despegar los labios

-Regina, tengo que irme- se separó de mí –Te prometo que más tarde seguimos con esto –me dio otro piquito y abrió la puerta, salió de mis brazos y cogió su bolso

-Profesor- la escuché decir, entonces miré hacia delante, era el mismo hombre que la había llevado al centro comercial

-Llega tarde, señorita- dijo riendo

-Lo sé, hasta luego profesor

-Hasta luego, señorita Swan- me quedé mirándolo y él le reía, cerré la puerta del coche y me marché.

 

Llegué a la mansión, fui derecha a la cocina. Granny ya estaba organizando todo junto con la nieta.

-Buenos días- dije y ambas respondieron –Granny, avíseme si necesita algo, y cuando den las once, llámeme, pues tengo que ir a buscar a mi madre.

-Sí, señora

-Señorita Lucas, sé que no es su obligación, pero ¿puede llevarme un café solo a mi despacho?

-Claro, señora Mills- dijo la morena y yo me marché a mi despacho

 

Terminé de rellenar algunos informes, y la señorita Lucas llamó a mi puerta.

-Entre- ella así lo hizo con una bandeja en las manos donde estaba mi café –Lo puede dejar aquí mismo, en la mesa –dije e hizo lo que le pedí –Señorita Lucas, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Claro, señora Mills

-¿Emma le contó sobre el proceso, cree que su novio haría algo?

-August no, pero su padre y James sí podrían. Y eso me preocupa

-¿Algo cómo?

-No sé, pero Emma tiene que ser cuidadosa

-Graham ya se está encargando de eso, se encargará de su seguridad, ya que ha vuelto a aparecer su ex novio.

-Eso está bien, Emma es una chica muy especial y no tiene a nadie

-Lo sé, por eso voy a cuidar de ella

-Gracias, señora Mills, ahora si me permite, voy a ayudar a mi abuela para después encargarme de la pequeña Hope

-Claro, gracias- ella se retiró de mi despacho y yo volví a mis documentos. Las horas pasaron rápido, cuando me di cuenta, ya Granny estaba llamando a mi puerta avisándome de que ya era la hora.

-Gracias, Granny, ¿el cuarto de Cora ya está preparado?

-Sí, querida

-Ok- suspiré- Vamos allá- cogí mi abrigo y las llaves del coche, y salí de casa

-Josh, voy a buscar a Cora al aeropuerto, cualquier cosa resuélvala o llámeme. Como sabe, Graham está encargándose de la seguridad de Emma. Conoce las reglas, no deje que nadie entre a no ser el personal de la casa.

-Por supuesto, señora Mills- Josh me abrió la verja y me encaminé a la tortura que era tener a Cora Mills unos días en casa.

 

Llegué al aeropuerto y aún faltaban algunos minutos para el desembarque de los pasajeros. Odiaba esperar. Cogí el móvil y tenía un SMS de Zelena

_“¿Ya estás en el aeropuerto? ZM”_

_“Ya estoy aquí, pero ella aún no ha desembarcado, sabes que odio esperar y esto es tu culpa. RM”_

Escuché el anuncio de que el vuelo había llegado, reviré los ojos. Algunas personas cogían sus maletas y salían, ni atisbo de Cora Mills. Esperé algunos minutos más y finalmente apareció. Con más equipaje que cualquier otra persona, dos maletas grandes y una pequeña en sus manos, un muchacho la estaba ayudando con ellas. Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Ciao, bambina mia

-Ciao, mamma- besé también su mejilla –Com’è stato il tuo viaggio?

-Faticoso, ma bene. Andiamo a casa, sono esausta

-Andiamo, mamma- salimos del aeropuerto con el chico ayudando con las maletas de Cora. Colocamos todo en el coche y entramos. Gracias a los cielos, nos mantuvimos calladas hasta llegar a casa.

Llegamos a las grandes verjas de mi mansión, Josh las abrió, entramos y él mismo las cerró, viniendo después tras nosotras. Estacioné el coche frente a la entrada principal. Bajamos y Josh abrió el maletero para coger las maletas de Cora y entrarlas.

-Hola, madame Mills

-Ciao, Joseph

Entramos en casa, Josh subió rápidamente al piso de arriba llevando las maletas de Cora, mientras ella y yo nos quedamos en la sala. Granny vino con Ruby y la pequeña Hope

-Hola, señora Mills

-Granny- abrazó a la anciana

-Esta es la niñera de Hope, Ruby, y nieta también de Granny, Señorita Lucas, esta es mi madre, Cora Mills

-Es un placer, señora Mills

-Ciao- dijo Cora

-Mamá, no estamos en Italia, puedes perfectamente hablar nuestro idioma

-Regina Mills, como siempre, quitándole la gracia a las bromas- dijo riendo junto con Granny y Ruby

-¡Qué bien ver que está mejor, señora Mills!

-También lo creo yo, Granny. Ahora, señora Lucas, ¿puede pasarme a mi nieta para darle un abrazo?

-Claro, señora- Ruby le dio la pequeña a mi madre, que enseguida la abrazó. Josh bajo para coger el resto de las maletas y yo subí con mi madre al cuarto donde pasaría los próximos días

-¿Este no era el cuarto de Lily?

-Sí, pero ellas ya no están viviendo aquí

-¿Por qué?

-Muchos acontecimientos, mamá, te cuento más tarde

-¿Y Zelena?

-En el hospital, vendrán más pronto para cenar

-¿Vendrán?

-Larga historia mamá, ¿por qué no descansas un poco? Dijiste que estabas cansada del viaje. Te hará bien- cogí a Hope en brazos y salí del cuarto antes de que Cora Mills me hiciera más preguntas.

Como Zelena casi me había obligado a no ir a trabajar, decidí ir a la facultad de Emma, tenía que hablar con el decano sobre la seguridad, ya que Graham, siguiendo unas normas ridículas de la universidad, no pudo entrar en el reciento, con lo cual había estado lejos de Emma. Así que ahí estaba yo, esperando al decano sentada en su gran despacho con libros y cuadros antiguos. Escuche la puerta abrirse y enseguida un hombre se detuvo delante de mí, al principio no conseguí ver su rostro, subí mi mirada y me quedé estupefacta, quien estaba delante de mí era ni más ni menos que Daniel, mi primer ex novio.

Esto solo podía ser una gran broma de muy mal gusto del destino, o de lo que fuera. Ya no era suficiente con que Cora hubiera aparecido esa semana, ahora Daniel. Me levanté de la silla y me quedé de pie frente a él.

-Regina Mills- abrió una sonrisa galante, la misma sonrisa que me había conquistado un día, que me hizo creer que estaríamos juntos para siempre

-Daniel Stable- extendí mi mano y él me la estrechó –Estoy sorprendida de verte, serías la última persona que me hubiera imaginado como decano

-Felizmente no todo en la vida es como queremos, Regina, así que aquí estoy, de nuevo frente a ti. Siéntate- señalo la silla –Entonces, ¿qué haces en mi facultad? Tengo que decir que los años te han sentado muy bien.

-Muchas gracias- respondí sin ganas –Bueno, me gustaría tratar algo que tuvo lugar con una persona estos días atrás y por ello he tenido que tomar cartas en el asunto.

-¿Qué sería?

-De una alumna tuya

-Puedes hablar- dijo poniéndose recto en la silla

-Necesito que uno de mis seguritas la acompañe durante las clases

-¿Y cuál es el motivo? Nuestra facultad es segura

-Hace unos días, ella salió de clase para ir a casa, fue a esperar un taxi aquí delante y fue abordada por un hombre, la amenazó y si no fuera por uno de los profesores, no quiero imaginar lo que hubiera pasado- dije firme

-¿Quién es el profesor y quién es la alumna?

-El profesor es el señor Morgan y la alumna, Emma Swan- apretó un botón y dijo el nombre del hombre por el micrófono

-Continúa

-Me gustaría que mi hombre tuviera libre acceso

-Va contra las normas

-Creí que el derecho hacía las normas y reglas, si es por el dinero, eso no será  problema, solo necesito que esa alumna pueda venir a estudiar con seguridad- dije firme –O tendré que sacarla de aquí- escuché golpes en la puerta y Daniel mandó entrar. El mismo hombre que llevo a Emma al centro comercial apareció y se quedó de pie a mi lado

-Señor Stable, señora

-Jefferson, mi querida amiga, la señora Mills me ha contado que ocurrió un incidente, por así decirlo, una alumna estaba en la parada de taxis, frente a la facultad, y hubo…

-Sí, la señorita Swan. El chico no le hizo daño porque llegué yo- miré a Daniel y arqueé la ceja

-Solo necesito que mi segurita se quede en la puerta del aula en que ella esté, no va a molestar en nada

-¿Qué no haría por ti, Regina Mills, mi gran amiga?- dijo irónico. Resoplé –Puede marcharse, Jefferson, después hablamos

-Con permiso- el hombre se marchó

-Entonces, Daniel, di cuánto necesitas y tendremos un acuerdo- lo encaré

 

Mis manos apretaban el volante, no conseguía creer que después de tanto tiempo me reencontraría con Daniel. Tan cerca, tan próximo. La última vez que nos vimos no fue muy agradable, y por culpa de él no volví a creer en las relaciones, hasta que apareció Emma. ¡Dios! Emma, Cora, todo sucediendo esta misma semana. Me iba a volver loca. Paré frente a la mansión y la verja se abrió, entré. Salí del coche y pensé si entraría o no en casa, opté por no entrar, me fui al jardín y me senté pegada a mi manzano, puse mis manos en mis cabellos y suspiré. Claro que Daniel aceptó el acuerdo, pidiendo una alta cantidad. ¿Qué no hacía el maldito dinero?

-¿Regina?- escuché mi nombre, miré y Emma y Zelena estaban delante de mí. Me levanté

-¿Mamá ya te dejó loca, hermanita?- preguntó Zelena riendo

-No, solo ha habido…-direccioné mi mirada a Emma –complicaciones

-¿Con Cora?

-No. Después hablarnos de eso. Emma, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, pero tú no pareces estarlo. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Un día complicado. ¿Entramos?

-Emma, ¿estás preparada para conocer a Cora Mills?- Zelena sonrió y Emma reviró los ojos

-Espero que te hayas comportado hoy, Zelena

-Regina, me perturbó todo el día. Cree que puede darme miedo

-Yo no, pero quién sabe si Cora Mills no lo haga- rió

-Ya basta, las dos, mi cabeza está a mil y necesito pensar, relajarme

-Por lo visto el problema fue grande, eh. Vamos a entrar, hermanita, te tomas un baño y descansas hasta la cena. Eso si Cora te lo permite- reviré los ojos y fuimos adentro

-Voy a tomar un baño y descansar un poco- dijo Emma entrando en su cuarto –El día fue estresante

-Ok, ¿quieres que vaya a echarme contigo?

-Si quieres- asentí- Te espero allí- me dio un piquito y entró en su cuarto

-Cuéntame lo que ha pasado

-Vamos a tu cuarto- dije caminando hacia allí con Zelena detrás de mí

-No he visto ni a mi hija ni a mamá, espero que sea algo realmente importante

-He vuelto a ver a Daniel

-¿Qué?

-Eso mismo- mi hermana se sentó en la cama

-¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?

-Es el decano de la facultad donde estudia Emma

-¿Y cómo lo descubriste?

-Fui allí a hablar sobre la seguridad de Emma. Y cuando el decano entró en el despacho, era él

-¿Y?

-Sigue igual. Me elogió y después fue sarcástico. Acabé pagando para que dejara que Graham vigilara a Emma

-Eso es absurdo

-Lo sé

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Se lo contarás a Emma?

-No sé qué hacer, y no sé si contárselo a Emma. No siento nada por él, no después de lo que me hizo

-Lo siento mucho, Regina

-No lo sientas, querida, es pasado, ya sufrí lo que tenía que sufrir, solo me sorprendí al verlo.

-Lo sé. Bueno, cuéntaselo a Emma, a fin de cuentas es tu novia y él su decano. ¿Sabe lo tuyo con Emma?

-No. No preguntó. Dios, están pasando muchas cosas estos días

-Sí, Regina Mills, te dije que salir con una adolescente traería problemas

-No dijiste eso- fruncí el ceño

-Ah, tienes razón, te lo digo ahora- dijo riendo

-No tiene gracia, Zelena. Gracias por esto- fui hasta la puerta –Venga, ve a ver a mamá y no me llames hasta la cena- salí

 

Me fui al cuarto de Emma y llamé a la puerta. Entré y la vi, echada en la cama. Me acerqué y me recosté a su lado, ella se acurrucó a mí, me quedé acariciando sus cabellos hasta quedarme dormida.

**Emma**

No salí del cuarto hasta la hora de cenar, ni Regina tampoco. Quizás no debía encontrarme con su madre. No sé. Estaba cansada, la facultad había sido pesada, en el trabajo, Zelena estuvo toda la tarde molestándome más que ayudándome. Me gustaba Zelena, y en este día al tener más intimidad con mi cuñada, aproveché para molestarla también.

**Flasback- Hospital Mills- Despacho de Zelena**

-Mi hermana y tú tenéis que ser discretas cuando Cora este por aquí, no podéis tener sexo en la piscina, en el jardín, en el despacho. Solo en el cuarto, y sin hacer mucho ruido- Zelena estaba sentada en su mesa y yo en la otra rellanando algunos informes.

-Estás loca, Zelena

-Solo te estoy evitando la vergüenza

-Ah, ¿entonces tengo que agradecerte?

-Claro

-¿Y tú Zelena?

-¿Yo qué?

-¿No has salido con mujeres?

-No, querida, soy hetero

-Yo también lo era, hasta conocer a Regina- le guiñé un ojo –Quizás la persona adecuada aún no ha aparecido, o ya lo ha hecho y no te has dado cuenta.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-De nada, un simple comentario

-El hecho de que todos en aquella casa no sean heterosexuales quiere decir que yo no lo sea. No me vas a convencer para ir al lado oscuro de la fuerza

-Yo no, pero quién sabe otra persona

-Estoy saliendo con Hades

-¿A las Mills le gustan relacionarse con empleados?

-No. Hades es un gran amigo y me ayudó mucho durante mi embarazo

-Lo sé, pero ¿quizás es algo más que amistad? A lo mejor es igual que Regina con Kristen, una amistad con derecho a roce

-Y así es

-Entonces, no tienes nada con él. Puedes aventúrate con otras personas

-Me gusta estar con él. Me hace bien

-Ok, ok, pero, quién sabe si comienzas a ver más allá de lo que quieres, eh

-¿De qué hablas? Me he perdido

-Nada, Zelena, nada- dije riendo

**Fin del flashback**

En este momento estaba mirándome al espejo, no estaba tan mal, llevaba un vestido rojo suelto, unos tacones negros y mis cabellos sueltos en mis rizos naturales, esperando a Regina para bajar. Tras unos segundos, llamó a la puerta, ella estaba hermosa, sus cabellos en un moño y un mono negro y tacones del mismo color.

-¿Vamos?

-¿Estás preparada?- pregunté

-¿Tú lo estás?- le sonreí y besé su mejilla

Bajamos las escaleras y vi a Zelena con la pequeña Hope en los brazos y vi a la mujer de más edad agarrar la mano de la bebé sonriendo, Zelena nos miró y sonrió, entonces la mujer se giró y nos divisó. Yo estaba al lado de Regina y seguí caminando hasta que nos sentamos en el gran sofá.

-Hermanita, le estaba contando a mamá lo rápido que mejoraste después del accidente en que te torciste el pie bajo los cuidados de Emma- miré a Zelena fusilándola con la mirada

-Un placer, soy Emma Swan- me levanté y extendí la mano hacia la mujer que tenía delante, ella se levantó e hizo lo mismo, besándome la cara

-Piacere, Cora Mills

-Ah, mamá, habla nuestro idioma, cielos

-È un piacere incontrarla, Lady Cora- dije y Zelena y Regina me miraron y Cora sonrió

-¿Desde cuándo sabes hablar italiano?- me preguntó Zelena

-Lo aprendí en la escuela, pero no lo hablo fluido- me encogí de hombros y me volví a sentar

-Entonces, ¿usted fue la niñera de Hope y de mi hija?- me preguntó Cora hablando perfectamente en nuestro idioma

-Eso y muchas cosas- dijo Zelena, quiso que sonara bajo pero todas acabamos escuchando

-Zelena, hermana, ¿quieres estarte callada y cuidar de tu hija?

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso, Regina Mills?- tragué en seco, miré a Regina

-¿No es obvio, mamá? Regina últimamente está más feliz, cosa que no era para estarlo debido a lo sucedido estos últimos meses, Kristen ya no vive aquí, Regina faltó hoy al trabajo para irte a buscar, Regina nunca falta al trabajo, y lo gracioso es que no fui yo la que le pidió que fuera a buscarte- dijo riendo, yo me quedé helada, Regina se levantó

-Zelena, para con esto, es ridículo- dijo Regina perdiendo la paciencia

-Tengo que admitir que se volvió así después de que Emma la cuidara, así que vamos a decirlo, Regina está enamorada de nada más y nada menos nuestra querida Emma Swan- dijo sonriendo. Regina y yo miramos a su madre, estaba sin expresión, parecía asombrada, irritada, no sé. Entonces, enseguida pasó algo que ni Regina ni yo esperábamos que sucediera. Cora Mills sonrió.

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Emma**

No entendía absolutamente nada, Regina decía que la madre era un demonio, Zelena decía que su hermana era una exagerada, y ahora la propia madre sonreía cuando Zelena había dicho que Regina estaba enamorada de mí.

-¿Mamá?- Regina llamó la atención de su madre

-Querida- miró a Regina y se acercó a ella, colocó su mano en su rostro y lo acarició –Siempre esperé este momento, bambina mia

-Pero mamá, nunca aceptaste que me relacionara con mujeres

-Querida, creo que desde el principio quien tenía que aceptarse eras tú misma. Sé que te exigí mucho cuando eras más joven, pero veía que tenías un futuro brillante.

-Entonces, ¿quieres decir que eso no lo veías en mí?- habló Zelena fingiendo irritación

-Tú eras muy joven para asumir el hospital. Pero Regina no, ella tenía el deseo de aprender más y más, de querer ser el orgullo de su padre, siempre quisiste ser la mejor en todo lo que hacías. Después de lo sucedido con Daniel, vi a aquella muchachita que creía en el amor marcharse, dando paso a una Regina a la que yo no conocía, sobre todo cuando descubriste que no podías tener hijos. Después conociste a Kristen, te envolviste con ella, y te cerraste aún más hacia ese sentimiento. Más adelante adoptaste a Neal, y te vi feliz de nuevo, pero no completamente. Lo amabas, pero era amor materno. Y él te completó por mucho tiempo, y durante mucho tiempo no dejaste entrar a nadie, solo era sexo y al día siguiente volvías a la normalidad, al trabajo, esa era tu vida, siempre lo fue- Regina desorbitó los ojos –Lo sé querida. Entonces Neal sufrió ese accidente y pensé que había perdido a aquella muchachita que tenía esperanzas, que creía en el amor. Te cerraste a eso, creando una barrera que pensé que ya nadie volvería a derrumbar- miré a Regina y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas- Confieso que me extrañé cuando me dijiste que Kristen ya no vivía aquí. Pero ahora ya está todo claro- me miró a mí –Debes haber cuidado muy bien de ella, Emma, porque Regina no se lleva bien con nadie, sobre todo con alguien más joven, nunca tuvo paciencia, pues decía que las personas jóvenes se cansaban muy rápido y ella no quería eso. Pero creo que se ha apegado a ti. Espero que no le hagas daño, Emma Swan. Mi hija te ha entregado algo que nunca le había entregado a nadie.

-Con toda certeza no fue la…

-Cierra la boca, Zelena- dijo Regina a su hermana y esta rió

-Regina te ha entregado el corazón, el cuerpo, y puedo decir que se ha dado por completo, cuida eso, querida, pues es muy valioso

-Lo cuidaré, señora Mills- cogí las manos de Regina

-Genial, después tendremos una conversación más calmada ya que estás saliendo con mi hija- me guiñó un ojo y Regina y yo sonreímos. Cora abrazó a la hija

-Te quiero, mi amor, y solo quiero verte feliz- me miró a mí y me dio un abrazo –Bienvenida a la familia, querida- la abracé

Zelena había ido a cambiar a Hope y se había llevado con ella a Regina, las dos comenzaron a pelear, Regina dijo que Zelena era una cotilla, y Zelena, que Regina era una miedica, que si no fuera por ella, nunca se lo hubiera contado. Así que ambas “niñas” subieron dejándome con Cora a solas en la sala

-Entonces, querida, háblame un poco de ti. ¿Cómo conociste a mi hija?

-Mis padres sufrieron un accidente, entonces me vine a vivir a Vancouver, conocí a Zelena a través de Neal

-¿Neal?

-Sí. Lo conocí aquí, en Vancouver antes del accidente, yo necesitaba un empleo, entonces me dijo que me ayudaría. Algunos días después, vine aquí y me enteré de lo del accidente. Zelena acabó entrevistándome y comencé a cuidar a Hope

-Pero Hope ahora tiene otra niñera

-Sí. Ruby

-¿Y tú?

-Estoy trabajando en el hospital y cursando medicina

-¿En qué universidad?

-En la McGill University

-Oh- Cora puso una expresión de sorpresa

-¿Algún problema?

-No, claro que no, querida, es una de las mejores universidades. ¿Te está gustando?

-Sí, mucho- Regina y Zelena bajaron con la pequeña

-¿De qué habláis?

-Zelena siempre tan indelicada- dijo Regina y ella le enseñó la lengua

-Que Emma está estudiando en la McGill, y he quedado impresionada- Cora miró a Regina y no conseguí descifrar la expresión de ambas

-La cena ya está lista, ¿vamos?- Regina cambió de tema levantándose, Cora hizo lo mismo y entramos en el comedor. Regina cogió mi mano y me la acarició. Entramos en la gran estancia y Regina señaló mi sitio, a su lado, con Zelena en frente de mí y Cora al lado de Zelena. Granny trajo nuestra comida y se hizo un silencio poco común, solo escuchábamos los cubiertos chocando y a Hope toda contenta con su comida, haciendo el mayor de los destrozos.

-¿Te gusta la comida italiana, Emma?

-Un poco, señora Mills

-Llámame Cora, querida, a fin de cuentas, aquí estamos prácticamente en familia- sonrió y yo me sonrojé. Nuestra cena fue tranquila. Cora hablaba de cómo había sido la infancia de Regina y Zelena, de cómo las dos eran terribles de pequeñas, arrancándome varias carcajadas. Regina estaba más suelta de cuando la encontré en el jardín, más relajada. Y eso era bueno.

 

Después de cenar, todas fuimos a la sala, Cora estaba con Zelena en un sofá, y Regina y yo con Hope en el suelo. Jugábamos con un patito de goma y un elefante color de rosa. Regina la sujetaba en brazos y yo movía los juguetes poniéndoselos en la cara, diciendo que estos le estaban dando un beso. Miré a Regina y toda su tensión  se había esfumado, estaba relajada, y me sonreía a mí y a Hope. Mi corazón se hinchó de felicidad. Amaba esa sonrisa, amaba a Regina Mills por entero.

-Canza- escuché a Hope decir

-¿Qué mi ángel?- preguntó Regina, ella cogió el elefante rosa, le dio un beso y repitió sonriendo

-Cuanza- y se echó a reír

-Está diciendo Quanza- dijo Regina

-¿Es el nombre del elefante, bebé?

-Cuanza

-Eso, bebé, Quanza- dije riendo, me acerqué a Regina y le di un beso a Hope en la mejilla

-¿Y yo no gano ninguno?

-Tu madre está aquí

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-¿Dónde está el miedo que tenías hasta hace poco?

-No era miedo, solo preocupación

-Ok, Regina Mills- ella se acercó a mí, y me dio un piquito, bajé la cabeza y centré mi atención en Hope

-Ya le dije a las chicas que nada de sexo cerca de mi hija- escuché a Zelena decir, la miramos y ella y Cora estaban sonriendo

-No estábamos haciendo nada, Zelena, solo jugando con tu hija

-Y ese beso, ¿era jugando con mi nieta, Emma?

-Nos podéis dejar en paz, sobre todo tú, Zelena, mira que eres cotilla

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Lo sabes muy bien- Regina se levantó con Hope en los brazos y se sentó en el sofá –Estoy con mi novia, es normal que nos besemos

-Voy a poner a mi hija a dormir- Zelena se levantó y le dio un beso a la madre y esta a su nieta. Subió las escaleras con la pequeña y nos dejó a solas.

-Entonces, Emma, ¿te gustan los niños, verdad?

-Sí, en realidad es el primer bebé que he cuidado, y me ha cautivado. Pero sí, me gustan los niños

-¿Piensas en tener hijos?

-Mamá- Regina la reprendió

-Solo es una pregunta, hija, nada más

-No hay problema, Regina. Quién sabe cuando sea más vieja. De momento solo quiero estudiar- miré a Regina y ella a Cora -¿He dicho algo malo?

-No querida. No has dicho nada- por un momento pensé que la alegría de Regina se había ido, su rostro cambió

-Bueno, queridas, yo me voy a dormir, el día ha sido estresante. Emma, querida- se giró hacia mí- Un placer haberte conocido. Estoy muy feliz de que Regina esté contigo y de que la hagas feliz- besó mi rostro –Hija, ¿puedes venir conmigo? Tengo una cosa para ti.

-Claro. Emma, ¿vas a subir ya?

-No, voy a tomar un vaso de agua. Después voy a mi cuarto

-Ok- dijo ella y las dos subieron y yo fui a la cocina. Tomé el vaso de agua y subí. Fui a mi cuarto y tomé un baño.

**Regina**

Subí con Cora a su cuarto, ella entrecerró la puerta.

-Di, mamá

-Regina, querida- se sentó en la cama -¿Aún estás buscando a alguien para la inseminación?

-Ah, ¿entonces es eso?

-Pensé que se lo pedirías a Emma

-Mamá, has escuchado lo que ha dicho. No quiere tener hijos ahora. ¿Por qué se lo pediría si he de recibir un no?

-No lo sabes, deberías intentarlo

-O no, déjalo mamá

-¿Ya hablaste de esto con ella?

-No, y ni sé si lo haré

-¿Quieres que esta relación salga adelante?

-Sí

-Entonces habla, Regina, dile lo que quieres, lo que de verdad deseas, y pídele a Emma que haga lo mismo, y entonces ya veréis. Es así cómo funciona una relación. Y sobre la facultad donde estudia Emma, Daniel es el decano

-Lo sé, lo descubrí hoy

-¿Se lo vas a contar a Emma?

-Sí, creo, solo estoy un poco insegura con respecto a ella

-¿Por qué?

-Es tan joven, no sé si soy suficiente para ella

-Regina, Emma te quiere por lo que eres. A ella no le importa tu edad. No te sientas así, hija. Ella solo quiere verte feliz, cariño

-Lo sé. Gracias por todo- me abrazó

 

Salí del cuarto de mamá y me fui al mío, tomé un baño caliente, me puse unas braguitas y entonces escuché golpes en la puerta

-Adelante- dije y Emma apareció en mi campo de visión. Cogí el albornoz y me cubrí, se acercó a mí y tocó mi rostro

-¿Por qué te estás escondiendo?

-No lo estoy haciendo

-Sí, lo estás. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te avergüenza de que esté aquí? Puedo salir si quieres

-No, perdóname. Solo estoy cansada

-¿Quieres que salga?- agarré la mano de Emma, ella me miró, entonces algo pasó, la abracé y me eché a llorar. Emma me apretó en sus brazos

-¿Qué ocurre, mi amor?- las lágrimas no dejaban de caer –Calma, mi ángel, respira, intenta calmarme- me llevó a la cama y me sentó, se sentó a mi lado y acarició mi rostro, limpiando las lágrimas

-Disculpa, yo, solo…

-¿Qué pasa, mi amor?- preguntó, miré sus ojos verdes, estaba preocupada

-Disculpa, solo me siento insegura

-¿Te sientes así a causa de tu madre?

-No. Emma, míranos, eres tan joven y yo…

-¿De nuevo con eso, Regina?- bajé mi cabeza

-Disculpa, yo…no sé, Emma. Somos diferentes, queremos cosas diferentes

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Aún tienes toda la vida por delante, la facultad, fiestas, todo, y yo no quiero estropearte eso.

-Regina, ya hemos hablado sobre eso. Quiero estar contigo. Me gusta estar contigo. No me importan las fiestas, no importa nada de eso

-Por primera vez tengo miedo de no ser suficiente

-Eres más que suficiente para mí, Regina- besó mi cabeza, coloqué mi mano en su cuello. Me besó, su lengua exploró mi boca

-Emma

-Eres Regina Mills, claro que eres suficiente, cualquier mujer querría estar en mi sitio, Regina, solo por estar contigo, o cualquier mujer le gustaría ser tú, por ser quien eres, si hay alguien quien no debería sentirse segura, soy yo, no tú. Amo cada detalle de tu cuerpo, cada detalle de tu forma de ser. Te amo por entera, Regina, no te sientas insegura, o avergonzada por nada. Regina Mills, ¿me dejas amarte?

-Emma Swan- besé sus labios y susurré –Por favor, ámame- Emma me miró con el brillo en sus ojos, sonrió. Pasé mis dedos por sus labios. Ella se levantó, me quitó el albornoz, dejándome solo en bragas, me cogió en brazos y me recostó en la cama, en seguida subió ella, besó mi muslo y fue subiendo haciendo un camino de besos, llegó a mis bragas y me las quitó lentamente. Tras quitarlas, me giró boca abajo

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Emma?- dije jadeante

-Shhh- me besó mi espalda y fue descendiendo hasta llegar al nacimiento de las nalgas y se detuvo, salió de encima de mí, y colocó las manos en mi cintura elevándome, dejando una parte de mi cuerpo aún recostada en la cama

-Emma…- apartó mis piernas, dejándolas algo abiertas. Se inclinó sobre mi cuerpo y me susurró al oído

-Yo me voy a recostar y tú te vas a sentar despacio sobre mí, aguanta tu cuerpo mientras estés acuclillada. No desciendas por completo, ¿ok?

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- dije ronca. Emma se metió entre mis piernas y me mandó agarrarme al cabecero de la cama, hice lo que me pedía. Entonces, ella me empujó lentamente para que me sentara en su boca. Y así lo hice, sentí su lengua caliente en mi sexo, mi cuerpo se estremeció, recordé que tenía que agarrarme, Emma comenzó a pasar su lengua por mi intimidad y enseguida me penetró. Solté un gemido, Emma me agarró más fuerte por la cintura e hizo que me moviera. Comencé a moverme sobre su boca cada vez más rápido, Emma hizo movimientos circulares y mi cuerpo flaqueó, intenté agarrarme más fuerte al cabecero de la cama, mis dedos apretaban el hierro, sentí el sudor resbalar por mi espalda, cerré mis ojos. Mi cuerpo tembló.

-Emma, no aguanto más- empujé más mi sexo hacia su boca, Emma me chupó y me corrí, dejándome caer de lado sobre la cama. Me quedé en silencio unos minutos, Emma sabía que necesitaba unos minutos, se colocó mejor en la cama y me atrajo hacia ella, besando mi cabeza

-¿Quieres matarme?

-Solo si es de placer, Regina Mills. Adoraría darte todos los placeres posibles- me giré hacia ella y la abracé

-¿Dónde está mi Emma inocente?

-¿No te gusto así? Osada

-Me gusta. En realidad, lo amo, pero es tan diferente de la Emma de braguitas de florecitas- sonreí y ella se enrojeció

-Eso es golpe bajo- dijo avergonzada –Son cómodas

-Lo sé, mi ángel, y me encanta. Gracias- acarició mi rostro

-¿Por qué?

-Por amarme por quien soy, de la manera que soy, por no encontrarme ridícula al estar insegura y por darme seguridad.

-Regina, aprendí a amar contigo de una manera que no pensé que fuera posible en tan poco tiempo. Soy yo la que tengo que agradecer. Cuidaste de mí y me amaste sin importarte mi pasado o lo que yo hacía, aunque no te gustara mucho, e incluso así te quedaste conmigo y me amaste más. Así que no me des las gracias, si ahora soy así es por ti y gracias a ti- sonreí y le di un piquito –Te amo Regina Mills, nunca lo dudes

-Yo también te amo, Emma Swan.

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Emma**

Ya hacía dos días que Cora estaba aquí. Regina estaba más tranquila, sin embargo se veía que a veces se sentía incómoda. Sin embargo, en todo momento, ella era muy amable conmigo. Zelena tampoco ayudaba, pues siempre intentaba ponernos en situaciones comprometidas y eso dejaba a Regina tensa.

Estaba saliendo de la facultad con Graham, que ahora se quedaba en la puerta del aula, no sé cómo Regina lo había conseguido, pero lo había hecho

-Emma, te has olvidado la carpeta encima de mi mesa

-Gracias, profesor Morgan

-Puedes llamarme Jefferson, Emma- me entregó el objeto -¿Quieres tomar un café?

-No puedo, tengo que ir trabajar

-No tardaremos, Emma

-Tiene que irse, profesor- dijo Graham

-No, está bien. No voy a tardar, Graham. Es solo un café- dije a mi segurita, él intentó decir algo, pero lo interrumpí –No tardaré- miré al profesor -¿Vamos?

-Vamos- dijo él sonriendo y caminamos hasta el Starbucks, frente a la facultad. Entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa que había a un lado

-¿Qué quieres?

-Un cappuccino con canela, por favor

-Ok. Un cappuccino con canela y un caramelo macchiato, por favor- pidió a la camarera –Emma, te está yendo muy bien en las asignaturas

-Gracias. He intentado esforzarme- la camarera nos trajo el pedido

-¿El segurita es por lo ocurrido aquel día?

-Sí. Regina insistió mucho. No sé cómo lo consiguió

-Ella conoce al decano, Daniel Stable

-¿Cómo?- ya había escuchado ese nombre antes, Regina ya me lo había mencionado

-Regina Mills conoce al decano Daniel Stable, estuvo aquí y habló con él sobre tu seguridad. ¿Qué es ella para ti?

-Yo…tengo que irme- me levanté –Discúlpeme- salí de allí y Graham vino tras de mí

-¿Qué ha ocurrido Emma?

-Solo llévame al hospital, por favor- dije sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

Graham me dejó en el hospital, entré en el ascensor, se detuvo en el primer piso y Kristen entró en él.

-Buenas tardes, Emma

-Buenas tardes- se quedó encarándome

-¿Te está yendo bien aquí? ¿En el hospital?

-Sí, me va bien. Gracias por preguntar

-Me he enterado de que Cora está en la mansión. ¿Ya sabe lo tuyo con Regina?

-Sí, lo sabe. Y ha apoyado mucho nuestra relación, Regina está feliz y Cora siempre quiso la felicidad de su hija. Y aunque Cora no aceptara nuestro noviazgo, no importaría, pues quienes tienen que aceptarlo somos Regina y yo- el ascensor se abrió

-Con permiso- salí, Kristen no dijo nada, caminé hacia el despacho de Regina. Llamé a la puerta y esperé a que me autorizara la entrada

-Señorita Swan- dijo riendo

-Cuñada, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Quizás. Regina, después tenemos que hablar

-Bueno, creo que esa es la señal para que me vaya

-No, Zelena, hablaremos en casa, ahora es el momento de trabajar no para resolver cosas personales

-Bien, aún así, tengo trabajo que hacer. No os matéis. Solo si es de placer- sonrió –Ciao- Zelena salió y nos dejó a solas

-¿Qué ha pasado Emma?

-No voy a hablar aquí sobre eso, Regina- coloqué mi bolso en mi mesa y cogí algunos informes para archivar y escuché los tacones de Regina en el suelo. Se detuvieron y escuché cómo cerraba con llave la puerta y volvían a sonar los tacones en el piso. Vi su sombra frente a mi mesa, alcé los ojos y ella estaba encarándome

-Dime qué ha pasado- nada respondí- ¿Emma?

-¿Cómo conseguiste que Graham pudiera vigilarme en la facultad?

-Hablé con el decano

-¿Y aceptó así por las buenas?

-No exactamente- la miré irritada

-Explica

-Emma, yo…

-Regina, he aceptado todo lo que me has impuesto hasta ahora, así que creo que lo mínimo que puedes hacer es contarme

-Hice un acuerdo con él, le pagué para que Graham pudiera mantener tu seguridad

-No me lo puedo creer- coloqué las manos en la cabeza y cerré los ojos

-Lo necesitaba Emma

-¿Necesitabas qué, Regina? ¿Crees que el dinero lo resuelve todo? Regina, yo no tengo dinero, las cosas para mí no funcionan así

-Debería habértelo dicho, discúlpame

-No deberías haber pagado. Y otra cosa, ¿Daniel Stable?- Regina desorbitó los ojos

-¿Qué pasa con Daniel?

-¿Lo conoces?- ella suspiró

-Sí- cerré los ojos

-¿Es tu ex?- la miré

-Sí- intentó acercarse y di un paso hacia atrás

-¿Me lo ibas a contar?

-Sí, lo descubrí el día en que Cora llegó. Te lo iba a contar, solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado. Emma, no siento nada por él- se acercó y puso su mano en mi rostro

-¿Por eso estabas extraña aquel día?

-Un poco

-¿Le constaste a él lo nuestro?

-No. Pero creo que lo sabe

-Ok- cogí los informes y caminé hacia la puerta

-¿A dónde vas?

-A trabajar, Regina Mills- abrí la puerta y salí

 

Pasé gran parte del horario de trabajo en la sala de archivos, no fui a almorzar, aquella conversación con Regina me hizo perder el apetito. Tenía mucho trabajo, aquello estaba hecho un desorden, no sé cómo Regina no lo había visto. Lo ordené por orden alfabético y año. La sala de archivos era grande, tenía varias estanterías y ordenadores con impresoras. Miré mi reloj y ya eran las 20:00. Escuché golpes en la puerta y la persona entró, era Zelena

-¿Emma?

-Hola Zelena

-Yo ya me voy, ¿quieres que te lleve?

-¿Y Regina?

-Se quedará hasta más tarde. ¿Qué ha ocurrido entre las dos?

-Nada

-Desde que empezasteis a salir, Regina no se había quedado hasta tan tarde. Así que, sí, algo ha pasado

-Te cuento en el coche, ¿puede ser?- terminé de organizar los últimos papeles y salí con Zelena de la sala. Subí al despacho de Regina y llamé a la puerta, ella autorizó la entrada, Victoria estaba en el despacho.

-Buenas noches, señora Mills, he acabado de ordenar el archivo, solo faltan algunas cosas, mañana sigo, ¿necesita algo?

-No, puede marcharse, Swan

-¿Emma?- Victoria me llamó

-¿Sí?- cogí mi bolso

-Su jefe aceptó el acuerdo, mañana firmará los papeles y ya no tendrá que ir más allá, está todo arreglado, ya no tiene de lo que preocuparse.

-Muchas gracias, Victoria. Gracias, Regina- miré a las dos y salí. Zelena me estaba esperando en el coche, entré y Graham arrancó

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Me lo quieres contar?

-Daniel, el ex de Regina, es el decano de la facultad- Zelena me miró aprensiva –Ya lo sabías, ¿no?

-Regina me lo contó el lunes, estaba irritada, no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Conversó conmigo y ella iba a contártelo, solo quería tiempo.

-Además, le pagó, le pagó para que Graham pudiera estar en la facultad vigilándome

-Regina a veces se pasa de los límites, lo sé. Ella solo quiere lo mejor para ti, Emma, tiene miedo de que te pueda pasar algo, así que hará lo posible y lo imposible. Intenta entenderla. No estoy diciendo que tenga la razón, pero Regina ya pasó por muchas cosas en los últimos meses, y ver a Daniel el mismo día en que mamá llegaba y se iba a enterar de lo vuestro la perturbó mucho. Está insegura.

-Ya no sé qué más decirle, no voy a dejarla, Zelena, parece que no lo entiende. Soy yo la que tendría que estar insegura, a fin de cuentas, soy la novia de Regina Mills, tu hermana es maravillosa, Zelena, ¿por qué no lo ve ella?

-Mamá siempre exigió demasiado de Regina, nuestro padre murió y quien tuvo que asumir la dirección del hospital fue ella, así que se vio en el cargo a sus 17/18 años. Después adoptó a Neal, y cuando mamá supo que Regina era lesbiana, de cierta forma no fue una sorpresa, mamá ya desconfiaba. Pero Regina tenía miedo de que no la aceptara. Como ya sabes. Regina tiene miedo de no ser perfecta en todo. De no hacer lo correcto. Dale tiempo, Emma. Ella lo arreglará, solo ten un poco de paciencia. ¿Ok?- una lágrima calló de mis ojos y mi cuñada colocó su mano en mi rostro, secándola, y enseguida me abrazó

-Eres muy especial, Emma, mi hermana lo sabe y tiene miedo de perderte.

-Ok- el coche paró y nos bajamos. Entramos en casa y la sala estaba vacía. Decidí subir a tomar un baño.

Entré en mi cuarto y cerré la puerta, dejé el bolso en el escritorio y fui al baño. Me quité la ropa y entré en el agua caliente. Me quedé más tiempo del normal. Mi mente viajó, pensó en todo lo que había pasado desde que había conocido a Regina, ¿mi vida ha cambiado? Sí. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella. ¿Qué tendría que hacer para que ella entendiera que era la mujer de mi vida? Regina Mills me ha dado experiencias maravillosas, principalmente en la cama. Miré mis manos y vi que ya estaban arrugadas, dado el tiempo pasado bajo el agua. Cerré el grifo de la ducha y salí del baño. Me sequé y me puse el pijama, uno rosa con patitos amarillos. Abrí el cajón del escritorio y cogí la cadena donde estaba el anillo de Neal, fui a la cama.

“Un sencillo anillo cambió todo completamente”, pensé. Continué mirando el círculo en mi mano. Escuché golpes en la puerta

-Adelante-. Dije y Cora Mills apareció en mi campo de visión

-Buenas noches, querida

-Buenas noches

-¿Puedo?- señaló la cama

-Sí, claro- cambié de posición en la cama y ella se sentó frente a mí

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, solo un poco cansada

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?- balanceé la cabeza diciendo que sí -¿Has peleado con Regina?

-Más o menos

-No quiero entrometerme, pero, ¿puedes decirme que ha pasado?

-Solo que Regina no me conto unas cosas- Cora se quedó mirándome sin entender –El decano de mi facultad es su ex. Sé que puede sonar infantil, pero querría que me lo hubiera contado y no enterarme de la manera en que lo hice

-Entiendo. Querida, Regina es complicada, es…

-Insegura, lo sé, pero soy yo la que debería estar insegura, soy la novia de Regina Mills, la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida

-Las dos sois mujeres maravillosas, pero eso también es nuevo para Regina. Vino a hablar conmigo, me preguntó qué hacer. Regina puede ser una mujer muy resuelta en el campo profesional, pero en su vida amorosa está llena de dudas, querida, es…-Cora dejó de hablar y me miró, en realidad miró hacia mi mano

-¿Cora?- me miró

-Sí, querida. Yo...¿dónde conseguiste eso?

-Neal me lo dio, me dijo que era una herencia familiar y me lo dio antes del accidente. Tengo una carta suya diciéndolo, y…

-Calma. ¡Cielos, Emma! Ese anillo era del padre de Regina y Neal te lo confió a ti. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-No

-Eres la mujer ideal

-¿Mujer ideal para qué?- escuché golpes en la puerta. Se abrió y Regina apareció

-Emma, ¿podemos…mamá?

-Regina, creo que tenéis que hablar- Cora me dio un beso y caminó hacia la hija, le dio también un beso, y salió

-Emma, yo…- se acercó

-No, Regina, no quiero más conversaciones- me levanté y ella se detuvo frente a mí, cogió mis manos

-Emma, vamos a conversar, por favor, yo…- miro mis manos –Emma, ¿qué es eso?

-Un anillo, Regina

-Neal…- cogió el anillo de mis manos –He buscado tanto esto y estaba aquí todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo es que lo tienes tú?

-Neal me lo dio un día antes del accidente

-Pero, ¿cómo… cómo es que te lo dio?

-Crees que lo robé, ¿es eso?

-No, Emma, pero esto es una joya de la familia, ¿por qué Neal le daría el anillo a…?

-¿A alguien que no conocía, es eso? Pues bien, Regina, lo creas o no, tu hijo me lo dio, y no sé por qué. Pero ya que dudas tanto. Mira esto- fui al escritorio y cogí la carta -¿Reconoces esta letra?- ella miró la cara y después a mí, sus ojos estaban llenos de agua

-¿Puedo leer esto en mi cuarto, por favor? Yo…necesito estar sola- salió de mi cuarto con la carta y el anillo en sus manos. Yo me quedé de pie, en mi habitación, con lágrimas asomándose en mis ojos.

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Regina**

Mis semanas iba avanzando con sus altos y bajos. Una semana complicada, tanto en el trabajo como en casa, ahora para empeorarlo todo, Emma se ha enterado del trato que hice don Daniel, estuvo todo el día en el trabajo sin hablar conmigo. Y al llegar a casa, y entrar en su cuarto para intentar una reconciliación, vi a Emma y a Cora sentadas en la cama, Cora dijo algo de ella ser la muchacha ideal o algo así y se fue. Intenté disculparme con Emma y vi el anillo que me había pertenecido a mí y a Neal en las manos de Emma. Había buscado tanto aquel anillo, tanto, mi corazón aceleró, ¿cómo lo tendría Emma? Comencé a preguntar y ella se empezó a enfadar, me dio una carta, dice que fue Neal quien se la entregó.

Estaba en mi cuarto con la puerta cerrada mirando el anillo, y con cierto miedo de leer fuera lo que fuera que hubiese escrito en ella. Respiré hondo, miré el papel en mi mano, la última carta que mi hijo escribió, prácticamente las últimas palabras. Sentí un nudo en mi garganta pensando si leerla o no. Bueno, ya había discutido con Emma por ello, no es que no creyese en ella. ¡Joder, estaba confusa y lo seguía estando! Por fin, acabé abriendo la carta…mis ojos iban lentamente por cada palabra

**_Emma Swan…_ **

**_Hola Emma. Bueno, como sabes, me marcho a Brasil y volveré a finales de semana. Aquí en el sobre tienes algo de dinero para que te compres algo de ropa y un nuevo móvil, ya que como dijiste que habías huido sin nada, imaginé que no tendrías ropa ni teléfono. Acéptalo. No te preocupes por gastarlo. Creo que tengo suficiente dinero para poder ayudarte. Así que solo acepta y no te enfades. Me has caído muy bien y como dije, quiero tu bienestar. Cómprate ropa y un móvil. ¿Aún tienes mi tarjeta, verdad? Bueno, si no la tienes, dentro del sobre, junto con el dinero, tienes una tarjeta en la que está mi dirección y  mi número. Cuídate. Hasta pronto Swan. Y no te olvides de que:_ **

**_“voy a hacer por ti lo que nadie ha hecho”_ **

**_Besos._ **

**_Neal M._ **

 

Leí y releí algunas veces y cada vez, lloraba más.

Neal estaba con Emma antes de viajar, Neal le había dado el anillo a Emma, dinero, un móvil. Me pasé las manos por el pelo, ¡cielos! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No creo que Emma haya robado el anillo, pero pensar que ella estuvo con Neal cuando se había escapado, antes de él morir… estaba completamente confusa. Cuando mi hijo murió, me hundí en el trabajo, no me permití  guardar luto, no me permití ponerme triste porque sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera, me quedaría devastada, entraría en un agujero sin fondo y no habría nadie para sacarme de allí. Por eso me vino la idea de la inseminación, Lily no quiso ser la madre de mi nieto, y gracias a Dios no había aceptado, nunca he hablado de eso con Emma. Ella misma había dicho que no quería ser madre, pero Cora hablando de ella como la muchacha ideal, el anillo, la carta. ¿Y si todo esto fuera una señal? ¿Si Neal la hubiera escogido antes mismo de conocerla yo? Es como si supiera que íbamos a estar juntas. ¡Dios! Estaba entrando en un estado de desesperación. Sentí mi cuerpo temblar, estaba llorando mucho. Dejé la carta y el anillo a un lado, me agarré las rodillas y me eché en la cama en un llanto compulsivo.

Abrí los ojos, no sabía qué hora era, solo sabía que aún no era de mañana. Me sentí en la cama, mi cuarto aún estaba iluminado por la luz, miré hacia la cama y aún estaban ahí, el anillo y la carta. Suspiré.

Necesitaba hablar con Emma. Me levanté y fui a tomar un baño.

Abrí el grifo del agua caliente, me desvestí y entré en la cabina.

No iba a llorar más, yo no lloraba, iba a seguir adelante. Amaba a mi hijo, y lo amaré durante el resto de mi vida, pero también iba a vivir mi vida, tenía una novia increíble, alguien que realmente me amaba, Neal hubiera estado de acuerdo con mi noviazgo con Emma, pues me habría visto feliz. Él lo que más quería era que yo fuera feliz, y ahora que  había encontrado mi felicidad, no iba a perderla. Tenía un trabajo maravilloso, una vida económica maravillosa, y lo mejor de  todo, la persona que amaba me amaba, y no iba a perder eso. Esto podría ser una señal, todo podría ser una señal, como Cora había dicho, Emma podría ser la madre de mi nieto, solo tengo que preguntarle, y tendré de nuevo a mi familia, una parte de Neal conmigo.

Salí del baño y me puse el pijama, cogí el móvil y miré la hora, las 03:57 de la madrugada. Bloqueé el aparato, me puse una bata, cogí el anillo y la carta y salí del cuarto.

Llegué a la puerta de Emma y pensé en si llamar o no. Me quedé un tiempo parada allí hasta que mi mano involuntariamente golpeó la puerta, esperé un tiempo y nada, llamé de nuevo y de nuevo, nada. Suspiré y entonces me rendí, probablemente Emma ya estaba durmiendo, me fui a mi cuarto, me eché en la cama e intenté dormir.

Era sábado, decidí cogerme el día libe, la semana había sido horrible. Emma no habló conmigo desde el día en que discutimos. En el trabajo era lo mismo, se pasaba las horas en la sala de archivos o haciendo cualquier cosa que no la hiciera estar cerca de mí. ¿Qué había hecho? Decidí respetarla, dejarla pensar, así también lo haría yo, y pensé mucho. Cora no salía de mi lado, se quedaría unos días más y eso incluía que estaría mortificándome para que hablara con Emma sobre la inseminación. Primero necesitaba resolver mi relación antes de pensar en la inseminación. Pero le prometí a Cora que hablaría. Estaba en el jardín cuando Graham llegó con Emma, ella entró a la mansión sin mirar para atrás. Me levanté del manzano y decidí ir tras ella, ya le había dado tiempo suficiente y ya ni estaba presente para mí, esto no iba a quedarse así. Entré en la mansión y fui derecha al cuarto de Emma, donde estaba segura que estaría.

Entré sin llamar. Salió del vestidor, se apoyo en la puerta y me miró

-Pensé que tenías educación y no entrabas sin llamar o ser invitada- se cruzó de brazos

-Tenemos que hablar

-No, no tenemos

-Sí, Emma. Tenemos que hablar y lo sabes- cerré la puerta y pasé la llave. Me acerqué a ella -¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Que te pida disculpas por lo que sucedió con Daniel?  Discúlpame, pero lo haría de nuevo si fuera necesario para protegerte. Sobre el anillo de Neal, lo estuve buscando durante días sin saber dónde estaba. Y entonces apareces tú, y sucedió todo. El día que leí la carta me di cuenta de que lo que yo había visto en ti, también lo había visto Neal. Estoy segura de que mi hijo te quiso, al igual que yo, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de decírtelo, y yo sí, Emma. No he dudado de ti, en ningún momento, te amo, Emma Swan. Quiero protegerte, cuidarte, amarte, no quiero más peleas por cosas bobas, no quiero más peleas porque estar peleada contigo me deja devastada, eres una luz para mí, Emma, y sin ti todo se envuelve en oscuridad. No sé bien cómo llevar un relación, pero quiero aprender contigo. Estos días  en que me has ignorado han sido los peores para mí, no quiero estar lejos de ti. No quiero estar más así, prometo que no te esconderé nada más- me acerqué a ella con lágrimas en los ojos, ella también estaba igual que yo, casi llorando –Te amo, Emma Swan, ¿no desistas de mí, por favor?- ella pasó sus manos por sus cabellos, se acercó a mí y me abrazó

-Solo si tú también  prometes que no desistirás de mí

-Eso jamás va a pasar, Emma. Jamás desistiré de ti- se apartó, me miró a los ojos y yo me acerqué, toqué sus labios con los míos. Mis labios temblorosos junto a los de ella, el toque suave de nuestros labios hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Abracé su cintura atrayéndola hacia mí –Te amo, Emma Swan

-¿Vamos a la piscina?- tras nuestro momento de reconciliación, Emma y yo estábamos en la bañera de su cuarto llena de espuma

-Ya estamos en la bañera, ¿para qué la piscina?

-Quería nadar un poco contigo- abracé su cuerpo desnudo

-Me encantaría, pero tengo un compromiso

-¿Qué?- ella se incorporó y abrió la ducha para quitarse la espuma de su cuerpo

-Tengo un compromiso

-¿Puedo saber dónde?

-Iremos a una fiesta

-¿Iremos? ¿Quiénes?

-Mi novia y yo

-Tú y tu…espera…¿a dónde?

-¿Quieres ir a una fiesta de la facultad conmigo?

-¿Estás segura de que quieres que vaya? Ya sabes, yo en mitad de un mogollón de jóvenes…

-No estarás en medio de un mogollón de jóvenes, sino conmigo, tu novia. ¿Vamos? La fiesta comienza a las ocho. Tenemos una hora para prepararnos

-¿Y si no quiero ir?

-Pues decidimos algo para hacer las dos

-¿Y no irías si yo no voy?

-Bah, no tendría ninguna gracia si no vas. Entonces, ¿qué me dices?

-Está bien, Emma Swan. Vamos a esa fiesta de facultad

A las ocho ya estábamos vestidas y paradas frente a un gran salón de la facultad. Respiré hondo y miré a Emma que enseguida cogió mi mano. Mi corazón aceleró y entonces recordé la conversación que habíamos tenido antes de salir

_-Hermanita, vas a una fiesta de facultad. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no vas a una?_

_-Cierra la boca, Zelena, ¡dios, cómo me irritas!- dijo Emma mirando a mi hermana con cara seria_

_-No le hagas caso, amor, está todo bien. Pero, Emma, ¿estás segura de que quieres que vaya? ¿En calidad de novia?_

_-Es lo que eres, ¿no? Mi novia. A no ser que no le quieras contar  a nadie sobre lo nuestro_

_-Quiero, Emma. Lo quiero mucho, pero pensé que tú no._

_-Genial, ya que las dos lo queréis, salid ya de aquí y disfrutad la noche- reviré los ojos hacia mi madre que también había decidido entrometerse en la conversación –Estáis hermosas- dijo mirando  a Emma, que llevaba un vestido azul marino hasta las rodillas con asillas y a mí, que llevaba un vestido negro ceñido._

_-Gracias mamá- le di un beso y cogí la mano de Emma_

_-Disfrutad mucho de la fiesta, hacedlo también por mí- dijo guiñándome un ojo_

_-Puedes estar segura que vamos a disfrutar mucho_

_-Regina está menos malhumorada que en los últimos días- dijo mamá mirando a Zelena_

_-Tuvo sexo de reconciliación, estuvieron casi tres días sin hablarse_

_-Te odio, Zelena Mills_

_-Y yo te quiero, hermanita, y solo digo la verdad. Ahora, marchaos. Divertíos- dijo y entonces salimos hacia  el coche_

_-Emma, ¿estás segura de que quieres asumir nuestro noviazgo ante todos?_

_-¿Tú no quieres?_

_-Sí, pero los medios van a caer encima de ti, los rumores en la facultad sobre el hecho de ser novia de una persona mayor, y encima mujer._

_-Lo que hago con mi vida no le incumbe  a nadie, y haciéndolo o no seré juzgada igual, así que jamás dejaré de hacer algo a causa de lo que los demás vayan a pensar. No te preocupes, mi amor, te amo y no importa lo que nadie piense._

-¿Regina Mills?- fui sacada de mis pensamientos cuando vi a Daniel delante de mí

-Hola Daniel- intenté sonreír

-Emma Swan- miré hacia un lado y el profesor de Emma venía en nuestra dirección

-Profesor Jefferson- le sonrió

-Pensé que no ibas a venir

-Pero decidí hacerlo

-¿Ella ha venido a traerte?- señaló hacia mí

-Ha venido como mi acompañante- el hombre me miró algo avergonzado

-Jefferson Morgan, ¿ya nos hemos visto antes, verdad?

-Sí, soy Regina Mills

-Pensé que no te gustaban las fiestas, Regina- dijo Daniel

-Regina ha venido porque yo insistí mucho, ¿verdad, amor?- dijo Emma pasando su brazo por mi cintura

-¿Amor?- ambos hombres hablaron

-Sí, Regina Mills es mi novia

-¡Vaya! No sabía que tenías una novia, Emma

-No soy de hablar mucho de mi vida personal. Pero sí, tengo novia, una novia increíble- me miró y sonrió

-Tú eres la increíble, Emma- el tal Jefferson aún  miraba con cara de estupefacción, y Daniel sonreía

-¿Quién lo diría, Regina Mills? Nunca pensé que después de…

-¿Que después de que la abandonaras se iba a quedar solar siempre lamiéndose las heridas? Claro que no, querido. Y le agradezco por eso. Pues gracias a usted, hoy tengo a Regina. Ahora, si nos permiten, nos gustaría disfrutar de la fiesta- me arrastró celosa

-¿Qué fue eso, Emma?- pregunté cuando llegamos a la barra

-Te estaba mirando como si te comiera con los ojos. Solo dije la verdad, gracias a que él se comportó como un estúpido y te dejó, hoy te tengo.

-No tienes que sentir celos. Daniel solo es un amigo. En cambio Jefferson había creído que no tenías a nadie, ¿Por qué? ¿Habláis de otras cosas fuera de los temas de clase?

-Solo fuimos a tomar café una vez, fue cuando me enteré del asunto de Daniel

-Ya. No te quiero ver saliendo con él. Te mira como si quisiera devorarte con los ojos- dije irritada

-Puede mirarme cuanto quiera- se acerco a mi oído –pero solo tú me tienes- mordió mi lóbulo -¿Vamos a bailar?

-¿En medio de toda esta gente?

-Sí. Ven- cogió mi mano y me llevó al centro de la pista de baile

Al llegar empezó a sonar Super Power, Emma y yo nunca habíamos bailando juntas, ella agarró mi mano y acercó nuestros cueros. Me quedé parada delante de ella, y ella comenzó a moverse, una pierna mía en medio de las suyas, haciendo que mi vestido se subiera un poco, comenzó a bailar, ondeándose sensualmente, se giró de espalda y coloqué las manos en su cintura, mientras seguía moviéndose, frotando su trasero en mí. Mi cuerpo estaba comenzando a estremecerse. Giré a Emma hacia mí con algo de prisa y la atraje más cerca, pegando nuestros cuerpos, parecíamos una sola persona bailando sincronizadamente al ritmo de la música. Emma colocó la cabeza en mi cuello y depositó un beso mojado en la zona, un gemido se escapó de mis labios. Me dio una ligera mordida en el mismo lugar que me había besado, aquello me llevó a la locura, atraje más su cuerpo, con una mano en su cintura y la otra en su nuca la besé. Ella rápidamente abrió la boca y nuestras lenguas se encontraron, comenzamos a bailar de nuevo, esta vez nuestras lenguas bailaban también, a un ritmo solo nuestro, de pasión, de deseo. La música terminó y paramos el beso. No conseguía apartar mis ojos de ella, toqué su rostro y ella sonrió, aún con los ojos cerrados. Comenzó a sonar otra canción, Emma abrió los ojos, sonrió

-Ven- cogió mi mano y caminó arrastrándome con ella. Salimos del salón, no sabía a dónde estábamos yendo, sé que nuestros tacones resonaban por un pasillo desconocido por mí, pero conocido para Emma. Llegamos a una gran puerta, Emma la empujo hacia delante y después hacia atrás, destrabándola y abriéndola, me empujó hacia dentro y volvió a cerrar la puerta, trancándola. Estábamos en la biblioteca.

-Emma, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? Alguien puede vernos

-Nadie va a entrar, nadie nos verá, cerré la puerta con cerrojo

-¿Y las cámaras?

-Hay un punto ciego. Ven- cogió mi mano y echamos a caminar por los pasillos de la gran sala. Llegamos al centro de la biblioteca donde había un sofá y algunos pufs. Emma cogió el paño que forraba el sofá y fue hacia una pared y cubrió con él una de las cámaras.

-Esta es la única cámara que graba esta zona. La cubrimos y nadie verá nada- se giró hacia mí y me llevó al sofá –Quiero amarte Regina Mills, en esta biblioteca, al ritmo de “Stand by you”

-Entonces, ámame Emma Swan- ella sonrió y me besó

-Eres maravillosa, Regina Mills- bajó la cremallera de mi vestido, dejándolo caer a mis pies, Emma me admiraba, me miraba no como aquella niña que había conocido meses atrás, inocente, y sí con codicia, deseo.

-Entonces, ¿te vas a quedar solo mirándome o qué? No podemos tardar mucho, pues alguien puede aparecer

-Nadie va a aparecer, Regina, están todos disfrutando la fiesta. Y esto que vamos a hacer forma parte de la gran diversión- susurró

-Entonces, ¿era así que te divertías cuando estabas en la universidad?- crucé mis brazos, ella colocó las manos en ellos, descruzándolos

-Eso no viene al caso ahora, Regina Mills. Lo que viene al caso es tú y yo haciendo el amorcito placenteramente- dijo besando mi rostro

-¿Haciendo el amorcito placenteramente, eh?

-Eso, un amorcito placentero- besó mi cuello, hundí mis manos en su cabellos, atraje su rostro hacia el mío y besé sus labios, sus manos fueron hacia mis bragas negras de encaje, las bajó, acabaron enseguida en el suelo, yo estaba completamente desnuda, volví a besar a Emma, ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y me alzó, crucé las piernas en su cintura y caminó conmigo hasta sentarse en el sofá

-Estrás fuerte, señorita Swan. ¿Andas entrenando?

-A veces, en las horas libres- se mordió el labio. Pasó sus manos por mi espalda

-Tienes mucha ropa, señorita Swan- bajé las asillas de su vestido y abrí los tres botones de este dejando sus pechos al aire –Vamos a empezar el amorcito placentero, Emma Swan- la música aún sonaba de fondo, yo estaba en el regazo de Emma mientras nos besábamos locamente, sus manos en mi cuerpo y las mías en el de ella. Tocándonos, arañándonos, amándonos.

-Levanta, Emma Swan- dije por décima vez mientras subía la cremallera de mi vestido

-No quiero, estoy agotada- dijo echada en el sofá

-Deberías haber pensado en eso antes de traerme aquí y tener sexo durante, ¿cuántas? ¿Las dos horas siguientes?

-No te quejabas de eso mientras te corrías en mi boca- la miré indignada y ella me guiñó un ojo

-Levanta, Emma. Tenemos que irnos antes de que alguien venga, ya nos hemos arriesgado demasiado- la rubia resopló, se levantó, y se vistió

-Lista. ¿Satisfecha?

-Sí. Vamos- Emma quitó la cubierta de la cámara y salimos de la sala

En el aparcamiento, mientras le quitaba el seguro al coche, escuché a alguien llamándome

-¿Regina Mills? ¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, Daniel. La fiesta estuvo maravillosa, gracias

-Nos las vi, ¿dónde estabais?

-Andando por el campus, decano. Bueno, tenemos que irnos. Hasta luego, decano- dijo Emma entrando en el coche

-Ciao, Daniel- dije entrando en el coche -¿Qué celos son esos?

-Nada, si quieres contarle que estábamos en la biblioteca follando en el sofá, bien. Solo evité tender que hablar de eso

-Ya, voy a fingir que te creo, Emma Swan

 

Llegamos a casa ya de madrugada, todos estaban durmiendo. Enseguida Emma y yo hicimos lo mismo. Estaba cansada, hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a una fiesta así, y aunque hubiera estado poco en la sala y más en la biblioteca, necesitaba descansar. Estaba claro que ya no tenía la misma energía para fiestas como antes.

Ya era mediodía, Emma y yo aún estábamos en la cama, ya nos habíamos despertado hacía algún tiempo, pero la holgazanearía para levantarnos era mayor. Escuché golpes en la puerta y a Cora llamándome. Emma, rápidamente, corrió a ponerse el pijama y yo hice lo mismo. Cuando llegamos a casa, fui a tomar un baño, y Emma se metió de intrusa en la ducha, tenía que ser una ducha corta, entrar y salir, intenté decírselo a Emma varias veces antes de entregarme a ella bajo la ducha y en la cama hasta caer dormidas.

Ya vestidas, le dije a Cora que podía pasar, ella entró con una sonrisita en la cara, reviré los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres, mamá?

-Buenas tardes a ti también, hija. Hola Emma

-Hola Cora

-Pensé que había sucedido algo para que aún no hubierais bajado

-Llegamos tarde anoche, mamá. ¿Qué quieres?- escuché golpes de nuevo en la puerta -¿Quién es?

-¿Hermanita?

-Ah, lo que me faltaba- puse los ojos en blanco –Entra, Zelena- resoplé y la pelirroja invadió mi cuarto con Hope

-¿Emma? ¿Has dormido con mi hermana?

-Como si no lo supieras, Zelena- dijo Emma robando la atención de todos

-Solo quería molestarte, cuñadita. Entonces, ¿cómo fue la noche? ¿Regina arrasó en la pista de baile?- se burló Zelena

-Sí, no solo bailé, sino que también hice otras cosas- le guiñé un ojo a mi hermana

-¿Qué cosas Regina Mills?

-Bebió, bailó, conversó. Esas cosas- Emma se estaba avergonzando

-¿Qué cosas, Swan?- preguntó Zelena de nuevo

-Swan, Swan- pronunció Hope librando a Emma de responder

-Hola bebé, ven acá- dijo extendiendo los brazos para cogerla. Hope fue toda sonriente a sus brazos y comenzó a jugar con sus despeinados cabellos.

-Se te dan muy bien los niños, Emma. ¿Ya has pensado en tener hijos?- preguntó Cora, la miré con reprobación

-Aún es muy pronto para eso Cora, ¿por qué?

-Creo que Regina aún quiere tener hijos

-Mamá- tanto Zelena como yo dijimos

-¿Qué? ¿Aún no le has contado nada?

-¿Contar qué, Regina?

-Emma, no es nada, es solo…

-No, Zelena, le prometí a Emma que no le escondería nada más- suspiré –Necesito que me dejéis a solas con Emma

**Emma**

Los días habían sido muy confusos. ¿Sabéis esa sensación deque algo está mal y nada puede empeorar? Pues bien. Era exactamente así como me estaba sintiendo. Estaba confusa, mi relación con Regina estaba teniendo muchos, pero muchos altibajos, ora estaba bien, y en cuestión de segundos, todo se derrumbaba. Habíamos acabado de reconciliarnos después de lo ocurrido a principios de semana con lo de Daniel, el dinero y ahora estaba ahí sentada frente a Regina esperando que me dijera algo que todos sabían menos yo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Regina?- pregunté por tercera o quinta vez, mientras Regina estaba de pie, frente a mí, con las manos en los cabellos

-Escucha, Emma, antes de comenzar a hablar, quiero que me escuches. No digas nada hasta que yo no acabe, ¿ok?

-Me estás poniendo nerviosa, Regina

-Solo promete escuchar, ¿ok?

-Ok, empieza- ella suspiró, y entonces me miró

-Quiero decir que todo esto fue mucho antes de conocerte, y no he cambiado de idea, solo la he aplazado.

-Quieres tener otro hijo, ¿es eso?

-No exactamente. Déjame hablar, Emma- moví la cabeza concordando –Como tengo un hospital de fertilización, Neal dejó una muestra unos meses antes de morir, por supuesto no sabíamos lo que iba a pasar, pero él quiso hacerlo antes del viaje para Brasil. Después de su muerte, busqué a una mujer, en realidad, la primera mujer en que pensé fue en Lily, para ser la madre de mi nieto, pero ella se negó. Entonces apareciste tú, por un tiempo me olvidé de eso, pero también es algo que quiero mucho. Es como si Neal pudiera formar parte de nuevo de mi vida. Como si aún tuviera parte de mi hijo conmigo- ella me encaró con sus ojos llorosos. Yo  estaba tardando en digerir todo, entonces solo me quedé callada por un tiempo, ella volvió a hablar al percibir que yo no diría nada –Te pregunté una vez si querías tener hijos, porque pensé en ti como madre de mi nieto, pero dijiste que no querías hijos. El día que me diste la carta de Neal y el anillo pensé mucho de nuevo en la posibilidad de que fueras tú la madre de mi nieto, eres la persona en la que más confío para eso. Pero entonces hoy de nuevo has dicho que no quieres tener hijos. Mamá y Zelena sabían de esto, no te lo había contado a ti porque tú no lo quieres, pero vino mi madre y lo soltó. No te he engañado, Emma, quería mucho hablar contigo sobre esto, tuve miedo, miedo de que al saber esto me dejaras, o que cuando te lo dijera, me respondieras que no, que no aceptas ser la madre de mi nieto, o que no aceptas que se lo pida a alguien. Todo esto es una posibilidad ya que es un gran paso, una gran decisión. Discúlpame por no habértelo contado, no sabía cómo- agarró mi mano- No quiero pelear, pero es algo que quiero mucho, y no quiero rendirme. Es mi hijo, o lo que puedo tener de él de nuevo- terminó de hablar, quedamos algunos minutos calladas, era mucho para digerir, con Regina Mills siempre era así. Me levanté y ella me acompañó.

-Disculpa, pero yo…- suspiré –necesito pensar en todo lo que me has dicho- dije y ella afirmó con la cabeza

-El tiempo que necesites- dijo dándome espacio para salir

-Ok. Con permiso- salí del su cuarto lo más rápido que pude dejando a Regina de pie, al lado de la cama.

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Emma**

Pasaron tres meses, tres meses en los que solo veía a Regina en el hospital, tres meses en que no conseguía intercambiar una palabra con ella relacionada con el nieto que ella quería.

Después de salir de su habitación, me fui al mío, me puse cualquier cosa, metí unas prendas en una bolsa, entré en el coche, y me quedé toda la tarde fuera, sobre todo en la playa, el mar me calmaba y me permitía pensar con claridad.

Regina quería un hijo de Neal, un nieto.

Buscó a alguien para ser la madre del bebé, yo fui una posibilidad. ¿Será que solo estaba conmigo por eso? Estaba completamente confusa. No quiso volver a casa de Regina. Definitivamente, necesitaba un sitio mío. Me levanté de la arena y caminé hasta el coche, tenía dinero guardado en el banco gracias al trabajo del club y cuidando de Hope, me quedaría en un hotel hasta decidir qué hacer. Regina no me llamó, solo recibí unos mensajes de Ruby y de Zelena, les dije que estaba bien y que la vería en el hospital.

Dormir por la noche fue casi imposible, no dejaba de llorar, extrañaba a Regina, sentía rabia hacia Regina. La quería cerca y al mismo tiempo lejos. No sé cómo ni cuándo me quedé dormida, solo sé que mi móvil me despertó al día siguiente.

El lunes hablé con el decano y tenía cuartos libes en el campus, así que lo aproveché y me quedé ahí.

En el hospital intenté pasar el mayor tiempo posible en la sala de archivo, donde Regina difícilmente iba. Cuando tuve que entrar en su despacho, ella estaba en una reunión, no la vi el lunes, pero si eso sucedía, no sabría qué decir.

Así fueron pasando los días. Y cuanto más evitaba pensar, más pensaba sobre el asunto. Estaba bien si Regina quería un nieto o un bebé. Pero, ¿por qué yo? ¿Cómo siendo su novia habría de llevar a su nieto en mi vientre?

Gracias a las pruebas finales del semestre, no estuve pensando mucho en el tema, después del trabajo volvía al campus y me quedaba enterrada en los libros. Graham aún me cuidaba en la facultad, sobre todo, por las noches, pensaba si no dormiría. También me acerqué bastante al decano, que todos los días me preguntaba si estaba enfadada con Regina o cuándo volveríamos. A fin de cuentas, no es una mala persona, pero aún así, lo quería lejos de Regina. Daniel es ese tipo de persona que está bien para una charla, pero solo eso.

Era viernes, el sábado no iba a trabajar. Regina tenía un viaje a Brasil, una reunión en un filial del hospital el lunes, según Zelena lo había aplazado varias veces, pues Neal estaba yendo para allá a resolver ese problema cuando sucedió el accidente, sin embargo, ya no podía postergarlo más, tendría que ir, ¿y quién sería su asistente? Exactamente. Emma Swan. Saldríamos el domingo por la mañana.

Estaba de vacaciones en la facultad, había conseguido pasar el semestre aunque estaba viviendo un caos. Tenía que hablar con Regina, sobre el viaje, fui a su despacho y llamé a la puerta, no tuve respuesta, así que entré, no había nadie. Salí y fue al despacho de Zelena, llamé a la puerta y me mandó entrar.

-Hola. Antes de marcharme, me gustaría saber sobre el viaje

-¿Hablaste con Regina?

-No está en su despacho

-Bueno, Regina pasará por el campus cerca de las nueve de la mañana, tu pasaje ya está comprado, lo tiene Regina. Lleva ropa más o menos para una semana. Allí hace bastante calor en esta época del año, y como por las tardes no trabajarás, estarás libre, lleva ropa ligera.

-¿Puedo saber qué sitio de Brasil?

-Joao Pessoa, PB

**Regina**

Emma Swan quería un tiempo, y le di ese tiempo, solo que no me imaginé que sería tanto, tres meses. En esos tres meses, me he vuelto prácticamente loca. Emma me evitaba en el hospital, no venía a casa, recibí una llamada de Daniel al día siguiente a nuestra discusión en la que me dijo que Emma había pedido quedarse en el campus. Graham la vigilaba de día y noche, cuando él no podía, era Josh. Durante ese tiempo, apenas he dormido, ahora tenía el viaje a Brasil, que había aplazado tanto, sin embargo ya no podía más. Como Emma estaba evitándome a toda costa, yo misma hice las reservas de hotel y pasajes. Entendía el enfado de Emma, pero ya se estaba pasando de los límites. Así que Emma Swan se quedaría en la misma suite que yo, a las buenas o a las malas.

El viernes Emma se quedó la mayor parte del tiempo resolviendo informes con Zelena, yo necesitaba ir a casa, no me estaba sintiendo bien. Estos días habían sido horribles, necesitaba a Emma conmigo y no lo estaba. Llegué a casa, me tomé una pastilla y me dormí buena parte de mi viernes.

El sábado no fue diferente. Preparé las maletas, estuve un rato con Hope y volví a la cama, esperando que llegara pronto el domingo.

Gracias a Dios, mamá se marchó dos después de la discusión, me dijo que le diera un tiempo a Emma, y que después conversara con ella cuando resolviéramos la situación. Antes de marcharse, mamá estuvo charlando conmigo hasta tarde, y lloré, lloré igual que cuando Daniel se había marchado. Y esta vez, mi madre no dijo “Regina, el amor es una debilidad”, y sí “El amor es fuerza, y que si nos amábamos de verdad, volveríamos a estar juntas” Acabé durmiéndome. Con Zelena tampoco fue diferente, intentó conversar conmigo, pero no salió muy bien, lo que yo tenía que hacer era esperar que Emma decidiera venir a hablar conmigo.

Kristen estaba de vacaciones, no la veía hacía casi dos semanas, apenas hablaba conmigo y casi no sabía nada de Lily. A mi regreso intentaría hablar con ella e intentaría saber si estaba todo bien. De momento, necesitaba solo enfocarme en el viaje y lo cerca que iba a estar de Emma.

Me desperté el domingo, cogí el móvil y ya eran las 7:34, me levanté corriendo y fui a tomar un baño. Me miré en el espejo, tenía los ojos hinchados y unas ojeras enormes. Apenas había dormido desde que Emma se había marchado, me había apegado tanto a ella que su ausencia ahora me dolía mucho. Tomé una ducha rápida, tenía que estar en el aeropuerto a las nueve y aún tenía que pasar por el campus a recoger a Emma. Me puse unos vaqueros oscuros y una blusa de vestir azul claro, mis tacones de unos cinco centímetros y dejé mis cabellos sueltos, me puse unas gafas de sol para esconder los ojos hinchados y bajé.

Zelena estaba en la sala con Hope y Ruby, después de que Emma se hubo ido, la muchacha no tenía a nadie con quien hablar, y como yo no estaba tampoco muy bien para charlas, tampoco Zelena tenía a nadie con quien hablar, por lo que las dos se habían acercado bastante.

-Hermanita, te voy a echar de menos- dijo abrazándome

-Solo será una semana, Zelena, dramática- cogí a Hope y besé su cabecita –Cuida de tu madre y no dejes que se meta en follones –Hope sonrió

-Titi, titi- dijo algunas palabras

-La tiíta te quiere, pequeña- besé su rostro

-Buen viaje, señora Mills

-Gracias Ruby, compórtense. Cualquier cosa, llámame- Zelena reviró los ojos. Josh ya había bajado con mis maletas y metido en el coche, así que salí y entré en el automóvil.

El trayecto hasta el campus se hizo completamente en silencio, solo observando los edificios de afuera. Me quedé perdida en mis pensamientos, cuando me di cuenta, Josh se había detenido frente a la facultad.

-Voy a llamar a la señorita Swan y a coger las maletas

Me dijo Josh saliendo del coche, me quedé mirando aquel jardín del campus, el viendo batiendo en los árboles, respiré hondo, estaría en un avión con Emma durante horas y ella apenas había intercambiado una frase conmigo en tres meses. Escuché la puerta abriéndose, miré a tiempo de verla entrar. Tenía los cabellos sueltos y sus rizos cayendo a la altura de sus pechos. Le había crecido el pelo, llevaba una blusa blanca con flores en tonos pasteles y unos pantalones negros. Entró en el coche y se sentó a mi lado.

-Buenos días- dijo sin mucho entusiasmo

-Buenos días- contesté y volví a mirar hacia delante. –Podemos irnos, Josh- dije a mi chofer y arrancó

Nunca me ha molestado el silencio de nadie, me gustaba el silencio. Pero el silencio de Emma me estaba matando. La miraba y ella miraba por la ventana. El aeropuerto no estaba muy lejos, pero estábamos tardando una eternidad en llegar. Finalmente llegamos. Josh cogió las maletas y las puso en un carrito, fuimos hasta la sala de embarque y ya estaban embarcando. Emma y yo entregamos nuestros billetes y subimos.

Entramos en el avión y nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos, Emma se sentó a mi lado, en ventanilla. Parecía estar nerviosa, pues no paraba de estallarse los dedos. Apreté mi cinto.

-Emma, tienes que abrocharte el cinto- me miró, por primera vez en días

-Es que yo…nunca he viajado en avión y estoy un poco nerviosa

-Te lo puedo poner, si quieres

-Por favor- cogí el cinto de ella y lo abroché, tenía la respiración entrecortada, ajusté el cinto y la miré

-Listo. ¿Así está bien?

-Sí. Gracias- me aparté de ella y me ajusté el mío. Ella reposó sus manos en la pierna y siguió jugueteando con sus dedos.

-No tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa. El avión es de los medios de transporte más seguros- intenté tranquilizarla y ella me miró de nuevo y arqueó una ceja. La azafata comenzó a dar instrucciones y Emma se quedó muy atenta a ellas, reí de sus maneras inocentes y sus ojos desorbitados. Por fin, el avión comenzó a moverse. Emma se giró para mirar por la ventana y yo apoyé mi cabeza en el asiento y cerré los ojos. Escuché la respiración de Emma alta, abrí los ojos y ella estaba con los suyos cerrados y apretando las manos –Emma, tranquilízate. ¿Por qué no escuchas música? Puede relajarte- ella asintió y cogió su móvil, se puso los auriculares y cerró los ojos. Yo hice lo mismo. Me desperté con Emma apretando mis manos. Abrí los ojos y la encaré

-Disculpa, es que empezó a temblar y…

-Es una turbulencia, Emma. Nada más- ella iba a retirar su mano, pero yo la agarré –Puedes agarrar mi mano si quieres. Todo bien- ella asintió, me quedé agarrando su mano y acariciándola hasta que se relajó

-Gracias por esto

-De nada. Entonces…carraspeé -¿Cómo han ido estos últimos tres meses?

-Bien

-Y la facultad, ¿qué tal?

-Bien, he terminado el primer semestre, los últimos meses han sido extenuantes a causa de los exámenes, pero me fue muy bien- intentó sonreír

-Eso está bien

-Sí. Y tú, ¿qué has hecho?- suspiré

-Solo trabajo

-Ya, las cosas están agitadas en el hospital

-Sí. ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Un jugo, un refresco?

-¿Tienen vodka?- me preguntó, arqueé una ceja

-Creo que sí,  pero, ¿desde cuándo bebes vodka?

-No bebo, solo quería ver tu cara- sonrió –Un jugo de maracuyá, por favor, vamos a ver si eso me calma- llamé a la azafata y pedí dos jugos, ella volvió rápido y nos los dio -¿Te importa que intenté dormir algo?

-No, está bien, aún faltan algunas horas para llegar.

-Vamos a Joao Pessoa, ¿verdad?

-Sí

-Zelena me lo dijo. Hice algunas averiguaciones, tiene hermosas playas

-Sí. En el tiempo libre, si quieres, podemos ir

-Estaría bien

-Emma- ella me miró, aún estamos con las manos dadas –Creo que tenemos que hablar, no aquí, no ahora, cuando lleguemos. No podemos atrasar esto y no voy a poder estar una semana cerca de ti y comportarnos como si no nos conociéramos.

-Yo no estoy actuando así, Regina. Solo estamos comportándonos profesionalmente

-¿De verdad, Emma? Entonces, ¿ahora solo soy tu jefa?

-Regina no he querido decir eso. Lo que quise decir es que no estamos comportándonos como si no nos conociéramos, y sí de forma normal, como profesionales

-¿Y nuestro noviazgo, Emma? ¿Ya no existe?

-No he dicho eso, Regina, sinceramente no quiero hablar de eso aquí o ahora, no en este momento- se desabrochó el cinto y se levantó, respiré hondo y apoyé la cabeza en el asiento, cerré los ojos y me puse los auriculares. Sería un largo viaje. Noté que Emma volvía a pasar por mi lado y sentarse, la escuché resoplar y después el ruido del cinto siendo abrochado. Un rato después acabé durmiéndome.

Me desperté cuando la azafata decía que nos abrocháramos el cinturón pues íbamos a aterrizar. Guardé los auriculares y el móvil, Emma estaba mirando por la ventana. No nos dijimos una palabra hasta llegar al Val Atlantic Hotel. Entramos y fuimos derechas a la recepción.

-Buenos días, el ático reservado para Regina Mills- dije en un perfecto portugués. Emma se quedó mirándome, a mí y a la recepcionista que nos informó de la estancia y nos dio las llaves. Dos hombres nos ayudaron con las maletas, y entramos en el ascensor.

-Regina, ¿dónde es mi cuarto?

-En el ático, junto conmigo

-¿Qué?- dijo más alto de lo debido atrayendo las miradas sobre nosotras

-Escucha Emma, cuando lleguemos a la habitación, hablamos, ahora no- la puerta se abrió dando la visión de un largo pasillo, pasé la tarjeta por la puerta y esta se abrió dándonos la visión de un cuarto enorme en tonos claros. Emma entró a las prisas, los hombres dejaron las maletas y salieron. Cerré la puerta y caminé hacia Emma

-¿Puedes contarme ahora?- se cruzó de brazos

-Solo tenían esto disponible, Emma. Y demos suerte, pues en esta época del año es difícil que un hotel tenga algo libre, y más de última hora

-No había problema en tener otro cuarto que no fuera en el ático

-Vale, Emma, entonces vete e intenta conseguir un cuarto, yo me quedaré aquí, y apreciaré la maravillosa vista de la playa

-Solo quieres hacer todo lo posible para que esté cerca de ti

-No seas ridícula, Emma. ¿Quieres saber? No me equivoqué en no habértelo contado, porque yo quería hacerlo mucho antes de conocerte y de estar contigo. Mi madre quería que tú fueras esa mujer, ¿pensé en ello? Sí. Pero no te dije nada porque dijiste que no querías tener hijos. Esto es importante para mí, perdí a mi hijo, lo único que era importante para mí, con Neal aprendí a amar a alguien más que a mí misma, aprendí a importarme por alguien más que por mí misma, y ahora tengo la posibilidad de tener un poquito de él conmigo y cuando te lo conté, me pediste tiempo, muy bien, necesitabas tiempo y te lo he dado, pero no pensé que se alargaría tres meses y que me evitarías todo ese tiempo. Y he hecho todo lo que has querido, no he hablado contigo y te di ese tiempo, no imaginas lo mal que he estado, y de verdad que no tienen otro cuarto disponible, pero en esta suite hay varias habitaciones, por lo que puedes estar lejos de mí cuanto quieras. Pero discúlpame por todo esto- dije prácticamente gritando, ahora estaba muy cerca de Emma, sus ojos fijos en los míos, estaban brillantes, suspiró y bajó la cabeza, mientras la movía

-¿Quieres saber, Regina?- habló bajo –No me espetaba nada de esto, no espera que fueras a querer un hijo de Neal, y que encima pensaras en la posibilidad de que yo fuera la madre. No pensé en lo importante que era para ti. Fui egoísta. Tampoco pensé en lo mal que estarías este tiempo, ni el tamaño de mi amor por ti- la miré y sus ojos estaban llorosos –Te he echado de menos, he pasado noches sin dormir decentemente, pero esto también me asustó, no pensé en esta posibilidad, no pensé en ser madre a los 19 años. Fue todo demasiado para mí, pero te amo, Regina Mills, sé que actué de una forma infantil, sé que no supe cómo reaccionar, discúlpame- la miré, mis labios temblorosos, mi móvil sonó despertándonos de aquel trance. Fui hasta mi bolso y lo cogí, era Zelena

-Hola Zelena- intenté recuperar mi voz

-¿Todo bien, Regina?

-Sí, hemos llegado bien. Zelena, ¿puedo llamarte más tarde? Estoy conversando con Emma

-Está bien, hermanita, estate tranquila e intentad reconciliaros y no olvides, sexo de reconciliación es el mejor, sobre todo después de tres meses de abstinencia- dijo riendo

-Zelena ¡qué te jodan!- apagué el teléfono. Miré a Emma

-Voy a tomar un baño, necesito descansar un poco, ya que mañana tendremos una reunión

-Ok, escoge un cuarto. Son las 17:40, te llamo para cenar, si quieres.

-Ok, gracias- Emma cogió su maleta, y despareció de mi campo de visión.

Ambas mujeres fueron a sus habitaciones, tomaron un baño y descansaron un poco. A las siete, Regina se levantó y se cambió de ropa, se puso un vestido negro ceñido y unos zapatos bajos, dejó los cabellos sueltos y sus gafas de sol. Emma, por otro lado, llevaba unos shorts vaqueros claros y una blusa rosa más baja por detrás que por delante, dejando una corta franja de su barriga al aire. Se puso unos zapatos negros de poco tacón y se hizo un moño casual. Ambas fueron a la sala al mismo tiempo, Regina miró a Emma y suspiró, estaba linda; Emma miró a Regina y arqueó una ceja

-¿Por qué las gafas? Es de noche

-Es a causa de las ojeras, apenas he dormido últimamente- Emma se acercó a la mujer y le quitó las gafas

-No están tan mal, la verdad es que apenas se ven

-El maquillaje ha ayudado- sonrió un poco

-Sin gafas estás mejor- también sonrió -¿Vamos? Tengo hambre

-Vamos, claro- Regina caminó hacia la puerta seguida por Emma

Ambas salieron y se dirigieron al restaurante del hotel. Se sentaron en una mesa apartada y el camarero se acercó a atenderlas.

-Me gustaría arroz, pescado y también camarones, y puede traer un vino, por favor- dijo y miró a Emma –He pedido para las dos, ¿te importa?

-No, está bien- Emma estaba sentada frente a Regina, ambas no sabían qué decir, quizás sí, pero esperarían

-Entonces, espero que te guste Brasil, esta época del año es muy cálida, podemos aprovechar la playa, o quedarnos en la piscina de la suite

-Sí, ¿y cómo será la reunión de mañana?

-Es una reunión anual, desde hace cinco años vengo para ver cómo están las cosas. Neal iba a venir, pero, bueno, ya lo sabes. Así que durante la semana comprobaré cómo están las cosas, el director me pasará todo mañana y el viernes tendremos la reunión general. Voy a necesitar que tú lleves el ordenador y anotes todo, necesito que seas mi sombra esta semana, tendremos mucho trabajo.

-Entendí- dijo Emma y entonces llegaron los platos. Ambas comenzaron a comer, en silencio –Está muy bueno. Me ha encantado el pescado con esta salsa

-A mí también, es maravilloso- Emma terminó primero, y volvió a mirar a Regina, que estaba acabando su pescado, cortaba elegantemente el pez y se lo metía en la boca y masticaba lentamente. Emma recordó cuando conoció a Regina y se quedaba admirándola, aquella mujer poderosa que tenía el mundo a sus pies, que tenía a Emma Swan a sus pies, desde que la había conocido hasta ese momento. No conseguía negar el amor que sentía por Regina, respiró hondo atrayendo la atención de la morena

-¿Quieres postre, querida?- se limpió la boca con la servilleta

-Sí…claro…un cuenco de açai, por favor

-Ok- Regina llamó al camarero y pidió el postre de Emma y un trago de whisky -¿En qué piensas?

-En ti- Emma fue directa, lo que hizo a Regina desorbitar los ojos

-¿Cómo?- parpadeó algunas veces –Pensé que estabas enfadada conmigo y que me evitarías

-No consigo evitarte, Regina

-Lo has hecho muy bien estos últimos meses

-Lo logré hacer porque no estaba cercad de ti por mucho tiempo, pero ¿cómo crees que me siento ahora? Tan cerca de ti sin poder tocarte, besarte- los pedidos llegaron y Regina tardó un poco en recobrarse. ¿En qué estaba pensando Emma? La había evitado durante tanto tiempo y ahora decía esas cosas

-¿Por qué me dices esto?-por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, Regina estaba confusa. –Quiero decir, ¿aún eres mi novia?

-Si tú quieres, Regina, sí. Aún soy tu novia. Como te dije, solo necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba colocar todo en su sitio, y ha estado mal hacerte esto. Pero de verdad necesitaba pensar, te echo de menos y todavía te amo- dijo Emma llevándose una generosa cuchara de açai a la boca. Regina se quedó paralizada, sin saber qué decir, miró su copa de whisky y se la llevó a la boca, se lo tomó todo de un trago. Se quedó mirando a Emma, que estaba maravillada con el açai en la boca

-¿Está sabroso?- preguntó Regina intentando apartar los maliciosos pensamientos de su mente mientras miraba a Emma

-Sí, mucho- terminó de comer y Regina pidió la cuenta. Después, las dos se fueron a la suite

-¿Te gustó la cena?- preguntó Regina al entrar en la suite

-Sí, estuvo muy agradable, gracias

-De nada- Regina respiró hondo -¿Ya te vas a acostar?

-Estaba pensando en nadar en la piscina. ¿Quieres venir a hacerme compañía?

-Está bien. Voy a cambiarme- dijo Regina caminando hacia su cuarto. Emma se dirigió a la piscina, se quitó los zapatos, los shorts junto con las braguitas y la blusa, se soltó el pelo y se lanzó a la piscina de un salto. Regina observaba todos los movimientos apoyada en la puerta de vidrio de la terraza, notó las braguitas de su biquini mojarse, se mordió el labio y rozó una pierna con la otra. Entonces Emma emergió, miró directamente a Regina

-¿Vienes?- Regina asintió y caminó hacia la piscina, se lanzó y alcanzó a Emma.

-Pensé que te pondrías el biquini

-¿Para qué ponerlo si lo vamos a quitar?

-¿Vamos a quitar?- Regina tartamudeó

-Sí- se acercó a Regina –A no ser que no quieras- colocó la mano en el rostro de Regina, acariciándolo -¿Quieres?- Regina tragó en seco y solo afirmó con la cabeza, Emma se aproximó más a ella y le susurró en el oído -¿Perdió la voz, señora Mills?- Regina cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió estaban más oscuros, colocó las manos en la cintura de Emma y la alzó para que la rubia entrelazara sus piernas a su cintura.  Apoyó a Emma en la pared de la piscina y la besó, Regina la apretaba contra su cuerpo, Emma enredó sus manos en los mojados cabellos de Regina impidiendo que se apartara. Se quedaron en ese beso salvaje durante un rato, perdieron la noción del tiempo, estaban en un mundo solo de ellas, un mundo de deseo y amor. Emma bajó las piernas de su cintura y apoyó los pies en el suelo, giró a la morena hacia la pared, invirtiendo las posiciones, besó el cuello, dando fuertes lamidas, Regina gimió echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Notó que su parte alta del biquini estaba siendo desanudada, y la vio caer entre ellas, Regina miró a Emma, tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras Emma se mordía el suyo

-¿Se va a quedar mirándome y mordiéndose el labio, señorita Swan o va a hacer su trabajo?

-¿Mi trabajo, señora Mills?- arqueó la ceja

-Sí, su trabajo- miró seria a Emma

-Como quiera, señora Mills- tiró con fuerza del lazo de las braguitas del biquini de Regina, dejándola completamente desnuda, volvió a besar el cuello de la morena y una mano apretó su pecho, Regina volvió a gemir al sentir una de las piernas de Emma en medio de las suyas, su sexo palpitaba contra la pierna de la rubia, comenzó a hacer algunos movimientos en la pierna de Emma para aliviar esa tensión, las manos de Regina fueron a los cabellos rubios, apartándolos.

-Quiero más, Emma, mucho más- Emma colocó una mano en su cintura y fue descendiendo hasta llegar a su sexo, se detuvo ahí y masajeó, Regina abrió un poco los labios y apoyo las manos en sus hombros, Emma continuó las caricias con sus dedos índice y corazón. Se mordió el labio cuando Regina gimió más alto poniendo en blanco sus ojos –Deja de jugar, Emma, quiero más- Emma besó los labios de Regina, sus lenguas se entrelazaban, Emma introdujo dos dedos en su interior, Regina inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y empujó el cuerpo hacia los dedos de Emma –Ahhh Emma- Emma estimulaba cada vez más rápido el sexo de Regina, esta entrelazó las piernas a la cintura de Emma, con una mano Emma agarraba a Regina y con la otra estimulaba su intimidad. Entre estocadas, besos, lamidas y gemidos Regina alcanzó el orgasmo sintiendo su cuerpo explotar en mil pedazos.

Emma salió del agua con Regina en sus brazos, la recostó en el suelo, cerca de la piscina y se colocó encima de ella, besó su cuello y le susurró al oído

-Aún no hemos acabado, señora Mills

 

 

**Sé que la historia ha pasado a redactarse en tercera persona, no me echéis la culpa, yo solo traduzco, ha sido decisión de su autora, y no sé por qué, y no sé si en algún momento volverá a los puntos de vista. Ya veremos.**

 


	32. Chapter 32

Regina estaba mojada, echada en su cama. Habían entrado, y Emma le había pedido que la esperara en la cama, fue hasta la cocina regresando con un bote morado en las manos y una cuchara.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Sabes Regina?- se sentó encima de la mujer –Hoy he probado un dulce muy bueno, y entonces pensé- se acercó al oído de la mujer –Estaría mucho mejor si lo degustase en ti- mordió el lóbulo de Regina y esta soltó un gemido –Pero antes de comenzar con el juego, tenemos que hacer una cosa

-¿El qué? ¿Hacer qué Emma?

-Vendarte y amarrarte, Regina

-¿Te has vuelto loca?

-Sí, estoy totalmente loca por ti- cogió el cinto del albornoz y amarró las dos manos de Regina al cabecero de la cama, cogió un trozo de tela que había traído y cubrió los ojos de la mujer. Ahora Regina estaba totalmente amarrada y vendada. Emma, sentada encima de ella, abrió el bote morado, que contenía açai, sacó un poco con la cuchara y se lo llevó a la boca –Hmmm, esto está muy bueno- se tragó el dulce helado y se acercó a Regina, besó sus labios con fuerza, haciendo que el sexo de Regina palpitara. Se apartó de la morena –Mirándote así, Regina, no pareces la mujer poderosa que conozco. Tan entregada, tan mía

-Soy tuya Emma. Ahora, venga, date prisa con esto

-La paciencia es un virtud, Regina- cogió un poco más del dulce –No te muevas, ¿no querrás manchar la cama, no?- Regina se quedó quieta, Emma colocó una pequeña cantidad entre los pechos de la morena

-Ahhh- gimió arqueando un poco el cuerpo. Emma se inclinó y chupó el dulce entre sus pechos mientras la manos heladas los masajeaban –¡Joder, esto está muy bien!- dijo Regina sintiendo cómo su sexo latín aún más. Emma continuó chupando alternando entre la zona pringada con el dulce y los pechos de Regina. Esta arqueó el cuerpo y cruzó las piernas en torno a Emma, la rubia ahora daba lamidas y leves mordiscos en los rígidos pechos de Regina. Cogió un poco más de açai e hizo un camino desde el valle de los senos, pasando por la barriga hasta llegar al comienzo de la vulva de Regina, el cuerpo de esta se estremeció –Ohhh Emma, comienza ya. Deja de jugar.

-¿Qué quieres Regina? Quiero que me digas lo que quieres

-Fóllame, Emma, fóllame con ganas, con fuerza, de la manera que quieras, pero fóllame- dijo Regina prácticamente suplicándole a su amada. Emma prestamente fue lamiendo el valle de los senos, pasó por el ombligo, y se quedó ahí pasando su lengua, haciendo que Regina soltara un gemido, descendió más hasta llegar a la intimidad de su amada y depositar ahí un beso. Regina dobló las piernas para facilitar el acceso de Emma que inmediatamente deslizó la lengua por su vagina, la morena gimió de nuevo, la lengua de Emma estaba helada a causa del dulce y el contacto de esta con su sexo caliente llevó a la morena a la locura. Emma pasó una vez más su lengua por toda la extensión de su intimidad y la penetró con la lengua, con fuerza –Emma- con la respiración acelerada, el cuerpo en llamas, Regina sentía la nerviosa lengua de Emma entrando y saliendo, su cuerpo estaba entrando en combustión -¡Joder!- fue lo último que Regina consiguió decir antes de partirse en mil pedazos y relajar su cuerpo después.

Emma soltó las manos de Regina y le quitó la venda, la morena continuó con los ojos cerrados, esperando que la maravillosa sensación se difuminara para poder abrir los ojos. Emma se acostó a su lado y se quedó mirando a su novia recuperándose de los orgasmos. “Es hermosa”, pensó Emma. Regina abrió los ojos y parpadeó algunas veces acostumbrándose a la claridad –Te amo- dijo recibiendo un piquito de la rubia

-Yo también te amo, Regina Mills, pero aún no hemos acabado

-No, realmente no-  dijo Regina subiendo rápidamente encima de la mujer y colocando sus manos sobre su cabeza y susurrándole algo al oído –Ahora verás, Emma Swan cómo es ser follada con las manos atadas- ató las manos de la mujer por encima de la cabeza, Emma le sonreía. Regina la puso de espaldas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Regina?- Regina nada dijo, fui el mini bar y cogió algunas piedras de hielo en un vaso, volvió y solo levantó el trasero de la rubia dejándola a cuatro patas, abrió un poco sus piernas y se colocó detrás de ella, cogió una piedra y se la pasó por la espalda –Regina…

-Shhh, quiero que te estés quietita, Swan- pasó la piedra de hielo por la espalda de la rubia, esta la arqueó gimiendo, sintiendo el hielo estremecer todo su cuerpo. Regina dejó que el hielo se deslizara hacia un lado y cogió otro, esta vez se lo llevó a la boca y lo chupó, se lo quitó de la boca y lo llevó al sexo de Emma

-Ahhhh- Emma no lograba articular palabra, a no ser los gemidos que salían de su garganta. Regina siguió pasando el hielo por la vagina de Emma y lo dejó caer sobre la cama, llevó su mano hacia la intimidad de la rubia y la penetró con dos dedos. La muchacha gimió de nuevo, Regina comenzó a estocar con más fuerza haciendo movimientos de vaivén.

-¿Está viendo, señorita Swan, cómo es una delicia ser follada con fuerza?

-Yo…yo…- Emma se derrumbó en la cama, no sentía sus piernas, no sentía su cuerpo, estaba temblando mientras su cabeza hundida en la almohada intentaba controlar la respiración. Regina la desató y la atrajo hacia ella. Se quedaron algunos minutos abrazadas, solo disfrutando del silencio que había en aquel cuarto.

 

-Vamos, Emma, necesito que te levantes o vas a retrasarte

-No quiero ir

-No tienes elección. Voy a tomar un baño y cuando vuelva quiero que ya estés en pie

Regina fue al baño, abrió el grifo de la ducha y dejó que el agua helada cayera sobre su cuerpo, recordó los toques de Emma, los besos, los gemidos y los orgasmos. Regina amaba a Emma, casi había entrado en desespero estos últimos tres meses sin ella. Terminó el baño y volvió al cuarto en albornoz, Emma aún estaba acostada con las sábanas alrededor de su cuerpo y los cabellos revueltos.

-Emma, ya te dije que te levantaras

-No quiero ir, Regina

-Si no te levantas ahora, estarás tres meses sin sexo, creo que te han gustado estos tres meses sin él, ¿no?

-No harías eso, Regina. Sé que no- Regina se acercó a la rubia y le susurró al oído

-No me subestime, señorita Swan, no sabe de lo que soy capaz.

 

-Tengo hambre, Regina- dijo Emma por tercera vez o décima a Regina

-Si te hubieras levantado antes, habrías tenido tiempo de desayunar decentemente

-Pero Regina, yo…¡Wow!- Emma se quedó boquiabierta frente al gran edificio -¿Por qué todo lo de las Mills tiene que ser exagerado?

-No es exagerado, Emma

-Claro que sí

-En el que trabajas es mayor

-Aún así, esto es colosal

-¿Te vas a quedar admirando el edificio o vamos a trabajar?- las dos mujeres entraron en el edificio, y se dirigieron a la recepción –Buenos días, tengo una reunión con la señorita Gaelle

-Necesito sus documentos, por favor- Regina le entregó los de ella y los de Emma -¿Regina Mills?- arqueó la ceja

-Sí- les entregó a las dos las identificaciones

-La señorita Gaelle la está esperando. Décimo piso- ambas mujeres caminaron hacia el ascensor

-¿Por qué intimidas a todo el mundo?

-No he intimidado a nadie

-¿Viste la cara de ella al saber que eras Regina Mills?- Regina apretó el botón y el ascensor se cerró

-¿Entendiste lo que ella dijo?

-No. Pero vi su cara- Regina sonrió de lado y escucharon el bip del ascensor al abrirse

La recepcionista ya sabía que Regina y su asistente estaban en el edificio. Es más, todos lo sabían. La muchacha rubia guió a ambas hacia el despacho de Gaelle. La puerta fue abierta, Regina y Emma entraron. Gaelle era una mujer blanca, alta, delgada, de cabellos negros y ojos azules. Estaba sentada firmando algunos papeles y alzó la mirada. Sonrió al ver allí a Regina

-Señora Mills- dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la morena, le dio un beso en su mejilla y recibió otro –Siento mucho lo ocurrido con Neal

-Gracias, querida. Quiero presentarte a mi asistente, Emma Swan

-Hola, señorita Swan. Es un placer

-Igualmente, señorita Gaelle- saludó. Emma dio gracias a los cielos de que hablaran en su idioma.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a la reunión?

-Vamos

 

La sala de reuniones tenía una mesa grande, con diez sillas. Regina se sentó en el centro con Gaelle a su derecha y Swan a su izquierda, además de Eva Gaelle como directora, había otra mujer al lado de Gaelle, Marie, la subdirectora.

Durante la reunión, se vieron todos los contratos que habían sido cancelados, y los finalizados. Algunos gastos de materiales, las dimisiones y las admisiones. Regina pudo percibir lo mucho que había crecido el hospital y lo perfecto que el trabajo de su hijo hubiera sido ahí. La reunión duró cerca de dos horas. Emma anotaba todo lo que se hablaba. Finalmente, fueron a recorrer el hospital para que Regina comprobara cómo estaba el edificio. Y estaba en perfecto orden.

-Regina, querida, ¿voy a ir a almorzar? ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?- Eva Gaelle, junto con Regina y Emma, estaba en su despacho

-Claro. Nos encantará- dijo Regina sonriendo.

Las tres mujeres bajaron y se dirigieron al Sw4 negro de Eva. Regina fue delante con Eva y Emma atrás. Emma estaba en silencio, solo observando la conversación entre las dos mujeres, ora en inglés, ora en portugués. Hablaron bastante de Neal y Regina parecía cómoda con el tema.

 

Gulliver era uno de los restaurantes del complejo, Eva estacionó y las tres mujeres entraron. Había una mesa reservada a nombre de Gaelle, y hacia ella fueron.

-Eva, ¿qué nos sugieres?

-Steak a la pimienta, acompañado de risoto de queso parmesano.

-Parece genial. Emma, ¿vas a querer esto también, querida?

-Puede ser- dijo sin ánimo. Eva pidió los platos acompañados de un buen vino.

-Emma Swan. ¿Hace cuánto que trabajas con las Mills?

-Unos cuatro meses

-Me supuse que eras nueva, pues con Neal siempre venía la otra asistente.

-Ella está de permiso. Pero Emma lo está haciendo muy bien

-Eso está bien. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Emma?

-Diecinueve

-Eres joven y estás disfrutando de una gran oportunidad trabajando en un hospital de tanta fama

-Es verdad, Emma, modestia aparte- Regina sonrió. Los pedidos llegaron y comenzaron a comer

-¿Cómo empezaste a trabajar en el hospital?

-Emma era amiga de Neal

-¿Amiga de Neal?- la mujer arqueó la ceja

-Sí, ¿por qué?- preguntó Emma. Eva nada dijo, Regina sabía que ella y su hijo tenían algo, aunque el muchacho nunca se lo había confirmado

-Entonces, Eva, me gustaría acompañar el procedimiento para ver cómo los médicos se desenvuelven.

-Claro, querida. Tenemos uno mañana y otro el miércoles. Escoge el día.

-Perfecto.

 

Después del almuerzo, Eva dejó a Regina y a Emma en el hotel y volvió al hospital.

-Entonces, querida, ¿qué quieres hacer?- dijo Regina sentándose en la cama y quitándose los zapatos

-No sé Regina. ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

-Podemos ir al Parque Arruda Câmara, te va a gustar

-Está bien

 

-¿Qué es exactamente este parque?

-Es un zoológico

-Ah

-Emma, ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada, solo estoy un poco cansada. La reunión fue extenuante. Pero vamos…-Regina cogió la mano de Emma y entraron en el sitio.

El parque estaba abierto, lleno de árboles y animales, había muchos niños jugando y riendo.

-Ponte frente a los monos, querida- le dijo Regina a Emma, la rubia sonrió ante el entusiasmo de la morena, ya que con cada animal le pedía que parara y posara, y después una selfie de las dos.

Tras ver a los monos, las aves, los reptiles y varios selfies, Emma y Regina caminaron hacia el lago.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Vamos a coger un barco de pedal

-¿Sabes llevarlo?

-Claro, Swan. Vamos- subieron al gran cisne, ambas se sentaron y Regina comenzó a guiarlo hacia el centro del lago. El sol se estaba poniendo, Regina cogió la cámara y sacó varias fotos, ella besando a Emma en los labios, en la mejilla, en algunas fotos solo salían las siluetas a causa del atardecer. Dejaron de sacar fotos, y Regina miró a Emma

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. Yo solo…te amo

-Yo también te amo- se dieron otro piquito. Miraron hacia el césped donde había algunos niños jugando, Emma apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Regina y se quedó mirando a los niños tirando pedazos de pan a los patos que estaban en el borde del lago. Una mujer caminó hacia una de las niñas y la cogió en sus brazos, lanzándola al aire y besando sus mejillas, enseguida se acercó un muchacho y las abrazó a las dos, los tres cayeron al suelo, el hombre comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la pequeña y ella sonreía mucho. Ver aquella escena hinchó el corazón de Emma. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Regina que también miró hacia ella

-¿Por qué tienes lágrimas en tus ojos?

-No es nada, solo que…soy feliz. Feliz por tenerte, por estar aquí contigo y por amarte

-Yo también te amo, Emma y podría decirlo a cada minuto.

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Yo no me di cuenta de que la autora en un mensaje me había dicho que pensaba corregir este fic, y me olvidé de  ello, y comencé a traducirlo. Lo siento. Del capítulo 31 en adelante será todo en tercera persona, y ella me ha dicho que los 30 anteriores los va a revisar y corregirlos también, pero lo hará a finales de año más o menos. He decidido continuar con la traducción y cuando ella rectifique los capítulos, yo haré lo mismo. No quiero pararlo, porque el fic merece mucho la pena y no quiero dejaros con la intriga, así que ya sabéis, cuando ella lo arregle, también lo haré yo.**

**Hospital Mills- Br- 13:30**

-Regina, he hablado con la pareja de hoy y se sentirían honradas en tener tu presencia durante la inseminación, es dentro de media hora- Regina y Emma ya estaban en el hospital, terminando de hacer algunos contratos

-Gracias, querida. Emma, ¿quieres participar conmigo? A fin de cuentas, es bueno para ti ver los procedimientos

-Si no es un problema, sí

-Ok, entonces vamos a prepararnos- fueron a la sala de preparación, se pusieron una ropa azul, gorro y guantes. Se dirigieron a una sala donde había tres médicos, y Eva entró con ellas

-Hola, como ya saben, soy Eva Gaelle, ellas son Regina Mills, dueña del hospital, y Emma Swan, su asistente personal. Regina, ellas son Rebeca y Helena Petrova. Rebeca será la que se hará la inseminación.

-Es un placer conocerlas- dijo Regina –La doctora Gaelle ya ha hablado con ustedes, ¿verdad?

-Sí, es un honor tenerla aquí para presenciar la inseminación

-Gracias, querida. Entonces, ¿lista para la intervención señora Petrova?

-Sí- dijo la mujer echada en la cama, Emma se quedo cerca de Regina, que le explicaba todos los procedimientos, viendo la emoción y el entusiasmo de Helena, vio cómo se hacía cada paso. No se tardó mucho.

-Regina, me gustaría conversar con tus pacientes, pero no sé hablar el idioma. Pensé en preguntarle a Eva si ella podía ayudarme con la traducción

-Claro querida. Yo hablo con Eva- estaban en la puerta del lado de afuera, las pacientes tenían que esperar diez minutos en la sala –Eva, a Emma le gustaría hablar con las pacientes, ¿puedes ayudarla con eso? Tengo que hablar con los médicos

-Claro. Vamos Emma- dijo entrando de nuevo en la sala

-¿Algo va mal, doctora Gaelle?- preguntó Helena

-No querida. La señorita Swan querría haceros unas preguntas. Sin embargo no habla nuestro idioma, así que, me gustaría saber si tenéis algún problema de que os haga algunas preguntas.

-No, todo bien. Vamos a responder, sí- Eva le tradujo a Emma

-¿Por qué han decido hacer la inseminación?- preguntó Emma y Eva tradujo. Helena sonrió y respondió, y Eva enseguida tradujo

-Estamos casadas desde hace tres años, y queríamos mucho tener un bebé, intentamos la adopción, pero no salió bien, así que optamos por la inseminación. Rebeca siempre quiso ser madre y yo también, sin embargo yo no puedo engendrar, así que conversamos y decidimos que ella engendraría el bebé con mis óvulos. Así seríamos madre las dos.

-Entiendo. ¿Y qué siente con esto, siendo inseminada? ¿Con la idea de tener  un bebé?

-Muy feliz. Es algo que queremos mucho, que nos va a acercar más, pensar que dentro de unos meses tendremos a nuestro hijo en los brazos. No siento miedo, siento alegría, pues es un sueño que se realizará, tanto para mí como para ella. Seremos una familia completa- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, Emma sonrió a ambas -¿Piensas en la inseminación?

-No…no sé

-La única diferencia es que no es de forma natural, y sí como has acabado de ver, pero es emocionante- respondió Helena

-Gracias por responder y perdonadme si he sido invasiva. Y que seáis muy felices- dijo para después salir de la sala.

Emma se dirigió al despacho de Eva, se sentó en una de las sillas y esperó a Regina. Esta estaba terminando una pequeña reunión con los médicos, a la que Eva se unió también

Cuando la reunión acabó, Regina anunció que regresaría al día siguiente. Buscó a Emma en el despacho y ambas cogieron un taxi y volvieron al hotel. Emma se quedó callada todo el camino. Llegaron al hotel alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde.

-Emma, ¿qué ocurre? Estás muy callada, amor

-Solo estoy un poco cansada. El día ha sido extenuante

-Lo sé, querida, pero te prometo que el fin de semana te compenso

-Gracias. Voy a tomar un baño. Ya vengo- se levantó y se metió en el baño

Regina cogió su portátil, fue a la cama y lo encendió, puso el Skype para llamar a Zelena. La pelirroja tardó tres minutos en atender la llamada.

-Hola, hermanita, ¿cómo están las cosas por Brasil?

-En el hospital todo va bien, Eva sabe administrarlo perfectamente

-Eso está muy bien, pero, ¿tú y Emma? ¿Ya os habéis arreglado o habéis pegado fuego al hotel?- dijo riendo

-Estamos bien. Conversamos y está todo muy bien

-Por tu cara, habéis tenido mucho sexo, ¿no?

-Cierra la boca. ¿Y cómo está mi sobrina?

-Bien. Está jugando con Ruby

-Por la hora que es ya debería estar en la cama

-¿Quién es su madre? Ah, soy yo. Pero, dime, ¿cómo fue?

-Ya te he dicho que Eva administra muy bien el…

-No Regina. No quiero saber sobre el hospital, quiero sabe del sexo

-No voy a hablar de mi vida personal contigo, o mejor dicho, de mi vida sexual.

-Aguafiestas

-¿Y cómo va el hospital?

-Está todo bien. Kristen ha vuelto, está haciendo un excelente trabajo. Ninguna señal de Lily, y en el hospital todo bien, Regina. Y bueno, ya no estoy saliendo con Hades

-¿Por qué no?

-Bueno, porque no. Es el padrino de mi hija, no va a salir bien, Regina y no sé lo que está pasando últimamente

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es algo complicado, pero estoy empezando a sentir atracción por Ruby

-¿TÚ QUÉ?- gritó Regina

-¿Qué?- escuchó otra voz, no era Emma, no era Zelena, era Ruby tras ella con Hope adormecida en sus brazos

-Regina, tengo que colgar. Ciao- dijo cerrando el portátil.

**Mansión Mills**

Zelena y Ruby se habían aproximado en los últimos meses en los que Emma y Regina estuvieron peleadas, Emma no estaba en la mansión para charlar con la morena, y Regina vivía encerrada en su cuarto, así que siempre que Zelena llegaba, Ruby intentaba entablar conversación, sobre Hope o incluso sobre Emma y Regina. Cosa que empezó a perturbar los pensamientos de Zelena.

Zelena nunca había sentido atracción hacia las mujeres, veía los rollos de la hermana y decía que no quería pasar por eso y que las mujeres eran complicadas, esa era la disculpa, decía que eso no era para ella.

Lo peor sucedió después de que Robin, su ex novio, la hubo traicionado estando embarazada y para colmo había sido con su gran amiga, Marian. Robin usó la disculpa de que no quería tener hijos y se marchó, dejando a Zelena embarazada y sin noticias. Regina le dio su total apoyo a su hermana junto con Hades, que hoy era el padrino de Hope. Las cosas entre ellos comenzaron a fluir después de un tiempo, Zelena no quería eso, no quería enrollarse con el padrino de su hija tan pronto. No estaba lista para una nueva relación. Él era un buen hombre, habían salido un par de veces y en esos encuentros había besos y el sexo era muy bueno, hasta que en ese último mes, Hades se fue de vacaciones a París, donde se encontró con su ex novia y entre ellos comenzó de nuevo una relación. Cuando se lo contó a Zelena, la pelirroja no se enfadó y sí se puso feliz, ya que sabía cuánto quería su amigo a su anterior novia. Sin embargo, las noches de sexo y citas acabaron, lo que la hizo acercarse más a Ruby. Comenzaron a charlar sobre otras cosas, siempre se encontraban en la cocina de madrugada, Zelena se tomaba un té y Ruby, un chocolate caliente, hablando sobre el trabajo, o Ruby le contaba sobre su anterior vida.

Cuando la hermana salió de viaje, Zelena se vio más atareada en el hospital, aun con Kristen de vuelta, tenían muchas cosas que resolver. La pelirroja llegaba tarde, pero aún así de madrugada se tomaba su té y charlaban. Hasta que un día, precisamente en el domingo en que Regina salió de viaje, Ruby invitó a Zelena a ver una película y ambas se dirigieron a verla al gran salón. Vieron _Un amor para recordar_. Ruby lloró prácticamente toda la película, y confesó que le gustaría vivir un amor así.

-Me gustaría vivir un amor así- dijo enjugándose las lágrimas

-¿Un amor que pueda morir?- dijo Zelena frunciendo el ceño

-No, tonta- dijo riendo –Un amor que fuera capaz de hacerme cambiar hacia mi mejor versión - suspiro, Zelena le acarició el rostro

-Aún eres joven, puedes encontrar ese amor, tarde o temprano

Ahora Zelena estaba sentada en la cama con el portátil en su regazo, con sus ojos cerrados.

-Yo…voy a llevar a Hope al cuarto- se levantó y cogió a la pequeña de los brazos de la morena y se encaminó hacia el cuarto de Hope, metió a la niña en la cuna y besó su cabeza. Salió del cuarto de su hija y volvió al suyo, Ruby aún estaba allí, de pie, frente a la cama

-Gracias por cuidarla hasta ahora por mí, estaba resolviendo algunos asuntos con Regina

-Zelena, ¿lo que has dicho es verdad?

-¿Sobre qué?

-¿Te sientes atraída por mí?- Zelena suspiró, miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que solo llevaba puesto un camisón negro, sus cabellos pelirrojos estaban sueltos, en cambio Ruby llevaba los pantalones del pijama y una blusa roja de asillas -¿Zelena?

-Por favor, Ruby, sal de mi cuarto

-No, no voy a salir hasta que no me respondas

-Por favor, sal

-No- Ruby se acercó- Dime si es verdad- Zelena suspiró de nuevo

-Sí, es verdad, Ruby, ¿satisfecha con la respuesta?

-Mucho- se acercó más a Zelena, quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia -¿Puedo?- tocó su rostro

-Por favor, sal del cuarto

-¿Por qué?

-No podemos hacer eso- dijo susurrando

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no sé

-Eso no es un problema

-Quizás el problema sea que lo haga y me acabe gustando

-Eso tampoco es un problema- Ruby la atrajo hacia un beso, Zelena abrió los labios y dejó que la lengua de Ruby se deslizara por su boca, la pelirroja colocó su mano en la cintura de Ruby, por debajo de la blusa, Ruby empujaba a Zelena cada vez más hacia ella, dejaron de besarse y Ruby continuó con las manos alrededor de Zelena

-¿Es un problema?- preguntó mirando los ojos verdes

-Sí, es un gran problema, Ruby Lucas- empujó a la morena haciendo que chocar con los pies de la cama -¿Cama?- arqueó una ceja

-¿Y aún lo preguntas?- sonrió, le dio un beso a la pelirroja en el cuello haciendo que las piernas de Zelena se agarraron a su cintura, levantando un poco el camisón

-Eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas- dijo Zelena entre beso y beso –No sé muy bien cómo hacer esto

-No te preocupes. Solo sigue tus instintos- la colocó en la cama y se tendió encima de ella

Zelena llevó la mano que tenía en la cintura de Ruby hacia dentro del pantalón de su pijama, la morena soltó un gemido al sentir los dedos temblorosos de la pelirroja en su intimidad, comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares mientras Ruby le lamía su cuello. Ruby paró lo que estaba haciendo, sacó la mano de Zelena de sus pantalones y la llevó sobre su cabeza

-¿Duermes sin bragas?- preguntó Zelena

-Quieta, querida, en realidad duermo sin ropa, que es mucho mejor-dijo ronca. Subió el camisón de Zelena y se lo quitó, dejando visibles los pechos de la mujer y las finas braguitas negras, Zelena sacó la blusa de la morena y colocó su mano en la cinturilla de los pantalones, la muchacha le impidió que se los quitara y giró a Zelena poniéndola sobre ella. Zelena la observó por un momento y se inclinó para besarla.

-Tienes lindos pechos- besó los labios de Ruby -¿Puedo tocarlos?- Ruby sonrió ante la pregunta de la mujer

-Claro que puedes. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, querida- la pelirroja sonrió y estiró las manos hacia los redondeados pechos de la otra, Ruby cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido al sentir los dedos de la mujer rodeando sus pezones. Colocó la mano en la cintura de Zelena y la bajó hasta la vulva de la pelirroja, sintiendo lo mojada que estaba, metió la mano dentro de las bragas y rodeó con dos dedos el botón de Zelena, la pelirroja gimió sobre la mano de ella y comenzó a moverse.

-Ahhh, Ruby- apoyó una de las manos en el colchón al sentir cómo Ruby la penetraba. Mientras la morena hacía movimientos de vaivén, Zelena subía y bajaba en sus dedos –Ruby…- Zelena se derrumbó encima de la morena al ser arrasada por un arrebatador orgasmo. La muchacha la abrazó, y la giró hacia un lado, siguiendo con el abrazo y acariciando sus cabellos

-Ha sido…tan diferente. ¿Ya habías estado con mujeres?

-Antes de salir con August, tuve algunas aventuras, pero nada serio. Tú nunca has estado con una mujer antes, ¿verdad?

-Exactamente. Pero eso no significa que no haya sido bueno- sonrió – Quiero aprender, quiero tocarte también

-¿Quieres más? Pues tenemos toda la noche para que te enseñe

-Me va a encantar- besó a la morena que fue de nuevo puesta encima

Zelena se despertó con su móvil sonando, no recordaba a qué hora se había quedado dormida, miró al lado y vio cabellos oscuros con mechas rojas en la almohada. Se incorporó y se quedó sentada en la cama, reparó en que estaba desnuda, Ruby se movió en la cama despertándose también.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días- Ruby se sentó frente a ella, Zelena le dio una buena mirada a su cuerpo desnudo, los pechos cubiertos ahora por sus cabellos. Se restregó los ojos y suspiró –Tengo que tomar un baño para ir a trabajar

-Claro…yo me voy a mi cuarto- se giró para salir de la cama, pero fue agarrada por un brazo. Zelena gateó hasta ella y le dio un beso en los hombros

-Ruby, todo esto es aún nuevo para mí y…

-Está bien, Zelena, no tienes que justificarte

-Lo que intento decirte es que me gustaría que tomaras un baño conmigo. Ruby la miró –Me ha gustado mucho la noche que hemos tenido, de verdad. Solo que no sé bien lo que es.

-No tenemos que rotular nada, vamos a dejar que avance, si quieres sexo, tendremos sexo, besos, encuentros, si no quieres, todo bien- Zelena miró a la muchacha, recordó la noche anterior, los besos, los gemidos, los toques.

-Ok. Gracias por esto. Ahora, ¿vamos a tomar un baño?

-Vamos- desnudas ambas se levantaron y entraron en el baño.

 

El sábado llegó deprisa, desde el martes, Emma estaba actuando de forma extraña, tras el trabajo, el miércoles fueron a visitar algunas playas de la ciudad. Regina lo registraba todo, sacaron varias fotos de la playa de Coqueirinho, Praia do Seixas, Intermares y la Praia de Cabo Branco. Era sábado, no irían a trabajar, así que Eva invitó a Regina y a Emma a ir a la playa, lo que la rubia no esperaba era que la playa fuera nudista.

-¿Nudismo Regina? ¿En serio?

-Emma, yo no…no sabía que sería esta playa

-¿No sabías que sería esta playa?- Emma decía dentro del coche estacionado, Eva ya estaba en la entrada de la playa de Tambaba, esperando que las dos salieran del coche -¿Ya has venido a esta playa?- Regina se quedó callada mirando a la rubia –Responde Regina

-Sí, Emma, vine el año pasado

-¿Con Eva?- Regina suspiró. Emma había dado claras señales de que no le gustaba Eva Gaelle. Primero por la manera en que trataba a Regina, después por la manera en que habló de Neal, con celos de la amistad de la rubia con él. Pero veía muy bien las miradas que le lanzaba a su novia

-Sí, Emma, vine con Eva

-¿Las dos habéis tenido algo, Regina?

-¡Por Dios, Emma, claro que no! Ahora vamos, te va a gustar. Si no te sienes a gusto, nos marchamos, pero al menos prueba- Emma suspiró y salió del coche. Anduvieron por la arena hasta llegar a un chiringuito a la entrada, pasaron por él y entraron en un túnel en donde tenían que quitarse la ropa. La playa estaba dividida por dos grandes piedras, a un lado era nudista y al otro no.

Regina se quitó el vestido y el biquini y los metió dentro de la bolsa, Emma hizo lo mismo con su short, blusa y biquini, metiéndolos dentro de la bolsa de playa de Regina. Eva ya estaba echada en una tumbona boca abajo. Emma y Regina se pararon a su lado, los cabellos de Emma cubrían sus pechos, así que solo estaba intentado cubrir su intimidad, sin mucho éxito. Eva miró hacia las dos y se levantó

-Pensé que habías desistido, Regina, aunque no es de tu estilo ser pacata, ¿verdad?- colocó las manos en la cintura y arqueó una ceja

-Emma se sentía algo incómoda, pero decidió venir

-¡Qué bien, Emma! No te arrepentirás, es divertido, liberador

-Me siento como Eva tras comer el fruto prohibido, avergonzada de su desnudez- Regina y Eva sonrieron

-Pero es maravilloso. Mira a tu alrededor cuántas personas bonitas y si me lo permites, Regina, tu cuerpo sigue magnífico

-¿Es normal, Regina, que salgas con todas las mujeres con las que trabajas?- preguntó Emma

-Claro que no, Emma. Ya te he dicho que no he tenido nada con Eva

-¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Vosotras dos? ¿Tenéis una aventura?

-No. No tenemos una aventura- se pronunció Regina –Emma es mi novia

-¡Wo!-dijo Eva sonriendo –Eso no me lo esperaba

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Emma

-Porque Regina no es, digamos, de las de tener una relación

-Las cosas cambian cuando encontramos el amor, querida- dijo Regina sonriendo e intentando caminar el clima -¿Vamos a nadar un poco?

-Vamos- dijo Emma

-De momento, me quedo aquí- respondió Eva

Emma y Regina entraron en el agua que era tan transparente que se podían ver las conchas de debajo. Regina se zambulló y emergió, Emma la siguió. Ya estaban con el agua a la altura del pecho.

-Entonces, ¿Eva y tú nunca habéis tenido nada y tú nunca te has atado a nadie?

-Como ya te he dicho Emma, solo a ti- se acercó –Solo a ti- besó los labios de la rubia. Las manos de la morena fueron descendiendo hacia el sexo de Emma y lo acarició, Emma la abrazó y cerró los ojos sintiendo los dedos de su novia entrando y saliendo de su intimidad.

-Podéis ser expulsadas de la playa por hacer sexo en público- Emma abrió los ojos y se apartó de Regina

-Como si tú nunca lo hubieras hecho, querida. ¿O no te acuerdas, el año pasado, tú y aquella…francesa?

-Pero como siempre tu hijo estaba cerca para interrumpir. No era exactamente un sitio público, era un ascensor

-Da lo mismo, querida

-Regina, ¿puedo hablar con Emma un segundo?

-Claro. Estaré en el bar pidiendo unas copas

-Emma, sé que durante la semana has estado algo retraída. No entendía por qué no te caía bien, ahora lo entiendo, tú y Regina estáis juntas, yo no lo sabía, y quiero que sepas que Regina y yo solo somos amigas.

-¿Amigas? ¿Cómo Kristen?

-No. Lo de ella con Kristen era una situación que ni yo misma entendía, pero Regina y yo nunca hemos tenido nada, nos besamos en algunas fiestas, pero no pasó de ahí y estábamos muy borrachas.

-Parece que a Regina le gusta mucho mezclar lo profesional con lo personal

-No, Emma. Eso fue antes de yo coger la dirección del hospital. Hice un intercambio en Vancouver más joven, mi madre conocía a Regina, así que me quedé en su casa un tiempo y salíamos a beber y a veces nos enrollamos, pero solo fueron besos. Después, volví a Brasil y dos años después, Regina decidió abrir aquí la filial y me puso como directora.

-¿Y después de eso habéis estado juntas?

-No. Yo salía con alguien hasta el año pasado. Regina vino para acá cuando terminé mi noviazgo, y ahí fue cuando estuve con la francesa que ella ha mencionado y Neal nos sorprendió en el ascensor. Consideraba a Neal como a un hermano, pues me ayudó mucho durante la época del intercambio.

-Entendí

-Ella sufrió mucho con la muerte de Neal, por eso ha estado bastante atareada en el hospital, pues Neal murió en al avión de camino para acá

-Lo sé. Conocí a Regina cuando Neal murió

-Ahora quiere tener un hijo de él, estaba buscando a la muchacha ideal. Lily no quiso, a mi no me lo ha pedido porque sabe que no quiero tener hijos-la morena miró a la rubia -¿Te lo ha propuesto a ti?

-Sí

-¿Y tú…?

-No… no sé

-¿Por eso aquellas preguntas a la pareja?

-Sí

-Sea cual sea tu decisión, Regina no te amará menos por ello

-Lo sé. Solo que ella no dijo que éramos novias, así que no sé

-Como he dicho, Emma, Regina venía mucho con Neal o a veces él venía solo, así que es difícil para ella llegar aquí poco tiempo después de su muerte y hacer las cosas que él hacía. Y yo soy un poco desligada con eso, no lo imaginé porque nunca vi a Regina amar a nadie, pero mirando todo el cuidado que ha tenido contigo estos días, realmente te quiere mucho, querida. No te sientas insegura. Emma, tienes que relajarte más. Vamos a tomar algo.

Salieron del agua, Emma estaba sintiéndose mejor tras la conversación con Eva

-He pedido tequilas

-Genial- dijo Eva, bebieron mucho. Emma ya estaba elogiando el cuerpo escultural de Eva y lo admiraba, Regina, por otro lado, la besaba sin ningún pudor o vergüenza. Conversaron sobre la vida, sobre la vida de Eva y sobre cómo Emma y Regina se habían conocido. Fueron al apartamento de Eva, estaba más cerca de la playa y por el estado en que estaban era menos arriesgado.

El apartamento de Eva era en tonos claros en las paredes y con muebles oscuros. En cuanto llegaron, tomaron un baño, Emma y Regina juntas y Eva en su habitación.

-Emma, ¿me vas a decir lo que está pasando? Has estado callada toda la semana. ¿Es por Eva?

-También. Pensé que habéis tenido algo y a nadie le has dicho que somos novias

-No tuvimos nada. Eva me contó que te dijo cómo nos conocimos. Emma, te amo y lo que pasó en el pasado, en el pasado queda. Nunca me acosté con Eva, solo tenías que haberme preguntado. Y en cuanto a nosotras, querida, dormimos en la misma habitación, paseamos todo el tiempo juntas, nos sacamos fotos, nos besamos en sitios públicos. ¿Crees que tengo vergüenza de estar contigo? Solo que ha sido algo complicado venir hasta aquí a resolver cosas. Perdóname por eso

-Ok. Perdóname también  por ser insegura. Tengo algo que contarte, pero quiero hacerlo solo cuando estemos en casa

-¿Es algo grave, querida?

-No. Todo está bien. Solo he estado pensando. Y querría hacer una cosa antes de volver mañana por la noche. Una cosa que jamás pensé en hacer, pero después del día de hoy, de las conversaciones y bebidas quiero una cosa

-¿El qué?

-Hacer un mènage à trois. Tú, Eva y yo.

 

 

**¡Caramba con Emma! ¿No? Ja, ja, ja**


	34. Chapter 34

Regina no se creía lo que acaba de escuchar. Miró a Emma y solo en pensar en su novia siendo tocada por otra persona que no fuera ella sintió la rabia subiéndosele a la cabeza.

-Emma, estás borracha

-No Regina

-Sí, sí lo estás. ¿Has escuchado lo que has dicho? Emma, ¿sabes que un mènage es sexo con otra persona aparte de mí?

-Lo sé

-¿Y por qué quieres sexo con otra persona?

-Pensé que era eso lo que tú querías, Regina, solo que no tenías valor para decirlo. A fin de cuentas, estuviste de acuerdo en ir a una playa nudista con Eva, ya os habéis besado, y sinceramente me quedé confusa, pues nunca fuiste de prenderte a alguien y ahora no es que estés presa a mí, pero tenemos una relación y por ese motivo no estarías con otra persona, todos creen extraño que estés enamorada, solo pensé que era eso lo que querías, ya que antes era así.

-Claro que no, querida. Mira bien lo que has dicho, “antes”, la Regina de antes sí participaría en un mènage sin ningún problema, pero ahora te tengo a ti, Emma, te amo, y solo te quiero a ti. No me gusta imaginar a nadie tocándote a no ser yo. Y no quiero que nadie me toque aparte de ti- se acercó a la rubia y la empujo hacia la cama, ambas se acostaron, Emma apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Regina –Si un día siento ese deseo, te lo diré, pero de momento no. Acabamos de volver tras una pelea de tres meses, ¿de verdad crees que quiero a otra que no seas tú?- Emma la miró -¿De verdad quieres eso?

-No. No lo quiero. Tampoco me gusta imaginar a alguien tocándote

-Eso lo sé. Somos demasiado celosas, Emma y eso ahora no sería bueno. Podría traer más peleas entre nosotras y no lo deseo.

-Perdóname, pensé…

-Está bien, mi amor, bebiste más de lo que deberías. Pero mañana hablamos de esto, ¿ok? Intenta relajarte- acarició los cabellos rubios y depositó en ellos un beso. Se quedaron en esa posición por un largo rato hasta que Regina percibió que Emma se había quedado dormida. Colocó mejor a la rubia en la cama y la tapó, y después salió del cuarto. Fue a la sala donde Eva estaba sentada con un vaso de agua en las manos.

-Pensé que no ibais a bajar- miró a Regina -¿Dónde está Emma?

-Se durmió- se sentó al lado de la mujer

-No es de mucho beber, ¿no?

-No

-Es tan joven Regina. Realmente me he sorprendido al saber lo vuestro. Pero, ¿de verdad la quieres?

-¡Qué pregunta, Eva! Claro que la quiero, la amo.

-Estoy feliz por eso

-Me ha propuesto un mènage

-¿Qué? ¿Un ménage? ¿Tú, ella y yo?- la morena preguntó

-Sí

-Joder, debe estar muy borracha- dijo sonriendo- A pesar de que no es una mala idea teneros a las dos en mi cama

-Sinvergüenza, no he aceptado, no puedo

-Me lo imagino. Te conozco, Regina Mills, eres demasiado celosa, si eras así con Neal, que era tu hijo, me imagino con Emma que es tu novia

-Exactamente

-Pero, ¿por qué te lo ha propuesto?

-Pensó que yo quería, por haber aceptado ir a la playa nudista

-Ya. Después de la tercera copa, cuando la escuché hablar sobre mi culo y mirando de una forma nada discreta, tuve la certeza de que estaba borracha- sonrió- Pero ¿quién sabe? Si en un futuro próximo queréis hacer un mènage, no dudes en llamarme – guiñó un ojo y Regina sonrió

-Estás encargándote muy bien del hospital, estoy orgullosa, no pareces aquella muchacha que llegó a mi casa asustada.

-Regina, solo soy unos años más joven que tú, venga ya

-Sí, pero en aquella época, ¿cuántos tenías? ¿25? Recuerdo que Neal se quedó admirado por tu belleza.

-Y tú queriendo matarme cada vez que me acercaba a él, creyendo que desvirgaría a tu hijo. Solo cuando me encontraste bebiendo en mi cuarto y te besé, dejaste de mirarme como si quisieras matarme

-Es verdad. Nunca me gustó ninguna novia de Neal. Solo tenía 17 años cuando os conocisteis

-Sí. Era adorable. ¿Aún piensas en lo de la inseminación?

-Sí. Pero no sé qué pensar con respecto a eso de momento

-¿Has hablado con Emma?

-Sí. Pero se desesperó, hemos estado tres meses separadas y nos reconciliamos al llegar aquí

-Entiendo- Eva se quedó mirando a la mujer pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Emma, y en la muchacha hablando con las pacientes

-Ten calma, Emma aún es joven, ¿quién sabe si de aquí algunos años?

-No lo sé. Intentaré evitar ese asunto por ahora

-¿Os marcháis el lunes?

-Sí, el lunes por la mañana

-Podemos salir mañana, ir a un pub, pero claro no dejes que tu rubia beba mucho, si no, es capaz de quitarse la ropa en la pista de baile

-Eres una idiota- dijo sonriendo –Ni se te ocurra decirle todo esto

-Despreocúpate.

Regina volvió al cuarto donde dormía su novia. Los cabellos desparramados por toda la cama. Parecía una muñeca, una muñeca indefensa que necesitaba de total cuidado si no, se rompería en cualquier momento.

Se recostó a su lado intentando no despertarla, la muchacha se acurrucó en sus brazos aún durmiendo. Regina se sorprendió pensando en lo asustada que se quedó cuando Emma no regresó la noche en que pelearon, había pensado en lo peor, en Gold o en Jones haciéndole daño. Después apareció en el hospital y no le dirigió la palabra, entonces tras unos días Daniel le dijo que se estaba quedando en el campus, y Victoria le dio la noticia de que Gold había aceptado el acuerdo y se sintió aliviada por saber que el hombre no intentaría nada, ni Jones tampoco.

Regina veía a Emma todos los días, Emma no lo sabía, pero en la sala de archivos, donde la muchacha había pasado casi los tres meses atareada con los papeles, había cámaras y Regina se pasaba horas observándola. Esa era la manera en la que Regina consiguió sentirse cerca de ella.

 

El domingo amaneció frío en Vancouver, Zelena y Ruby estaban enroscadas la una en la otra, no se sabía quién era quién.

Ruby despertó primero, estaba desnuda, se levantó con cuidado y se puso la ropa saliendo del cuarto de Zelena.

Entró en su cuarto, el antiguo de Emma, y tomó un baño caliente, relajante. Se puso unos vaqueros y una blusa de mangas, y se fue al cuarto de la pequeña Hope. Aún estaba durmiendo, así que se fue a la cocina donde estaba su abuela

-Buenos días, abuela

-Buenos días. ¿Dónde estabas?

-En el cuarto

-Durante la noche

-En el cuarto- dijo desviando la mirada

-Sé cuando mientes y no estabas en el cuarto porque yo fui durante la noche y estaba vacío

-¿Ahora me vigilas?

-Aquí estás trabajando. No puedes marcharte así como así y volver como si nada al día siguiente

-Estaba conmigo, Granny- apareció Zelena en su bata negra, su cuerpo cubierto hasta los pies –Estuve mala durante la noche, no quería preocuparla a usted, entonces pedí ayuda a Ruby- aquello no había convencido a la señora, pero de cierta forma no era totalmente una mentira, pensó Ruby, pues de verdad había pasado la noche con Zelena, sin embargo cuidándola de otra manera.

-¿Ya se siente mejor?

-Sí, Granny. Voy a tomar un baño, puede prepararme el desayuno.

-Claro. Ya se lo llevo

-Pídale a Ruby que lo suba, así despertará a Hope también

-Claro- dijo Granny mientras preparaba el desayuno de Zelena, mientras esta estaba en el cuarto.

Cuando Ruby llamó a la puerta y no obtuvo respuesta, pensó que la mujer estaba en el baño. Avisó que estaba entrando y abrió la puerta. La visión que tuvo al entrar hizo que la bandeja cayera de sus manos, y se derramara el jugo por el suelo. Zelena estaba sentada con la bata abierta y los cabellos cubriendo sus pechos, estaba completamente desnuda, sentada recta, con las piernas abiertas.

-Yo…perdóname, no sabía que…

-Calla Ruby, pasa la llave y ven aquí- la morena lo hizo, pasó la llave y caminó hasta la cama, sorteando las cosas del suelo.

-Has derramado todo mi desayuno en el suelo- dijo calmadamente –Ahora necesito comer otra cosa para saciar mi hambre – miró el cuerpo de la muchacha -¿No crees?

-Hmmm- fue lo único que Ruby consiguió decir

-Arrodíllate delante de mí, querida- la muchacha así lo hizo –Y como castigo por haber derramado todo-se acercó al oído de la morena y dijo lentamente –Quiero que me lamas

Ruby no esperó a que Zelena terminara de hablar, agarro la cintura de la mujer y fue derecha hacia su intimidad. Zelena agarró sus cabellos e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la lengua de Ruby rodeando su punto de placer. Zelena se recostó en la cama, pero al escuchar golpes en la puerta, Ruby se aparto rápidamente y Zelena se cerró la bata y se levantó.

-Ve a abrir la puerta- dijo bajito. Ruby se pasó la mano por los labios y abrió la puerta, dándose de cara con su abuela

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

-Yo…yo…

-Llamó a la puerta, yo estaba en el baño, acabé mojando el suelo y ella resbaló- dijo Zelena rápidamente

-Pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave y usted está seca- dijo Granny

-Solo había metido los pies en la bañera, pero me los sequé para no acabar yo resbalando y poder ayudar a Ruby. No se preocupe, Granny. Está todo bien, mande a alguien para limpiar, pues Ruby tiene que ir a despertar a Hope

-Claro. Con permiso- lanzó una mirada severa a la nieta y salió

-Despierta a Hope por mí y vístela, por favor. Voy a ir de compras con ella, si quieres venir con nosotras, arréglate también

-Ok

-Y no hemos terminado, señorita Lucas- sonrió maliciosa a la morena que tras eso salió del cuarto.

 

Emma se despertó con la claridad en sus ojos, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, le estaba doliendo el cuerpo, todo aparentemente le dolía. La próxima vez se acordaría de no beber tanto.

Se giró en la cama y se encontró con un cuerpo, lo abrazó, abrió los ojos lentamente  y vio la sonrisa que juraría que era la más hermosa que había visto en la vida

-Buenos días, mi ángel

-Buenos días. ¿Dónde estamos?- miró alrededor con algo de dificultad, sus ojos aún estaban acostumbrándose a la claridad

-En casa de Eva- Regina dijo y Emma desorbitó los ojos, no recordaba casi nada, pero sí de la playa, de las bebidas y del pedido que le había hecho a Regina. Si antes se odiaba por haber bebido demasiado, ahora quería matarse por haber hecho ese pedido a Regina -¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿No te acuerdas?

-No de todo. Solo dime si aceptaste o no lo que te propuse anoche- miró seria a la novia, temiendo la respuesta

-No, querida, no acepté- el rostro de la rubia se relajó

-¿No?

-No, querida. Sabía que estabas muy bebida y que si eso sucedía, te arrepentirías y me odiarías.

-Pero, ¿tú querías?

-No, Emma. No quiero imaginar a nadie tocándote sino yo. Como te dije ayer. Vamos a levantarnos, desayunar y disfrutar nuestro último día aquí

-Ok, me levanto y tomo un baño. ¿Vienes conmigo?

-Claro- se levantaron y fueron al baño. Las dos en ese momento no tenían malicia alguna.

-Perdóname por lo de ayer. No sé qué me paso, en realidad estaba fuera de mí. Tampoco te compartiría con nadie- sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios. Tomaron el baño, se vistieron y bajaron. Eva estaba en la cocina hablando por el móvil, cuando vio a las dos, sonrió y colgó

-Regina, querida, adoré la noche de ayer. Y Emma, ¿quién diría que tras esa carita de ángel, eras una salvaje en la cama?- le guiñó un ojo a la rubia, que miró hacia Regina

-Eva, ya le he contado que no sucedió nada, así que no inventes tonterías.

-No hemos hecho nada, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, Emma. Regina, que es una aguafiestas, fue divertida tu cara. Pero no, querida, no pasó nada, infelizmente Regina no aceptó. Pero ya le dije que cuando queráis, estoy disponible- le guiñó un ojo

-No le hagas caso, querida. Eva, nos vamos, ¿nos vemos a la noche, ok?

-Claro. Y Emma, no te preocupes, solo quería irritarte- sonrió

Emma y Regina fueron a la playa de _Areia Vermelha_ , a donde llegaron en barca. Pasaron gran parte de la mañana allí y después fueron a un restaurante de mariscos para almorzar.

Se quedaron en la ciudad, visitando otros puntos turísticos.

Ya eran las siete cuando llegaron al hotel. Se prepararon y se dirigieron al apartamento de Eva, de allí fueron a un pub en el centro de la ciudad. Bebieron poco, ya que la morena trabajaría al día siguiente y Regina y Emma tomarían el avión. Reservaron una mesa en la sala vip, el local se llenó pronto, la música que ponían era música electrónica, Eva se fue a la pista y Emma se quedó observando a la morena

-Aún no me puedo creer que haya sugerido un ménage y que ella se haya enterado

-Estate tranquila, querida, Eva solo dijo aquello para irritarte. Eva es una buena persona. Es una amiga, entiendo que no te guste, que tengas celos, a fin de cuentas, soy irresistible

-Y creída también- besó los labios de la mujer –Ya que no voy a beber, vamos a bailar

Comenzó a sonar _Dark Horse_ , Emma y Regina se acercaron a Eva que estaba bailando, juntándose a la morena en la pista. Regina abrazó a Emma por detrás y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, apartando los rizos rubios, besaba el cuello de Emma haciendo que se estremeciera; Emma se giró hacia ella, la abrazó y besó sus labios.

No sabían qué hora era, solo sabían que habían bailado mucho cuando volvieron a la mesa. Eva ya se había ido con alguna mujer que había conocido en le pub. Pagaron la cuenta y volvieron al hotel.

-No me puedo creer que aún no hayas hecho tu maleta, Emma, nos vamos mañana por la mañana

-Lo sé. Ahora la hago

-Eres increíble

-¿Por qué?

-Estaba planeando otra cosa para hacer ahora, sin embargo voy a meterme en la bañera mientras tú recoges todo.

-Pero Regina…

-Sin peros, Emma. Recoge todo, te estaré esperando en la bañera. Y sabes que no me gusta esperar mucho- fue entrando en la bañera, mientras Emma corría con las cosas para meterlas dentro de la maleta.

Quince minutos después, Emma entró en el baño, su cabello estaba atado en un moño mal hecho, Regina estaba en la bañera con los ojos cerrados, Emma se quedó admirando a su novia cubierta de espuma.

-¿No crees que tardaste demasiado para encima quedarte ahí mirándome?- dijo con los ojos cerrados

-Estaba admirando lo que es mío- dijo quitándose la ropa y entrando en la bañera, se colocó frente a Regina y está la abrazó

-¿Lo que es tuyo?

-Sí, sabes que eres mía así como yo soy tuya.

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

Ruby se cambió de ropa, se puso un short vaquero y una blusa roja, hacía calor, así que vistió a la pequeña igual que ella, con short vaqueros rosados y una camisita blanca. Esperaron a Zelena en la sala, que bajó vistiendo unos vaqueros y una blusa de salir verde claro.

-Bueno, voy a decirle a Josh que nos lleve. Solo vamos a comprar unas cosas para Hope y después volvemos a casa

-Está bien- dijo la muchacha con la bebé en sus brazos. Fueron al coche, y Ruby colocó a la pequeña en su sillita mientras Zelena se sentaba en el medio.

-Puedes sentarte aquí a mi lado, Lucas- dijo sonriendo, y la muchacha así lo hizo.

Ruby fue todo el camino en silencio, solo escuchando la conversación entre Josh y Zelena, hablaban sobre Regina, sobre cuánto tiempo hacía que no veían a la mujer tan feliz por tener a alguien, y en lo mal que lo había pasado al estar enfadada con Emma.

Llegaron al centro comercial y a Ruby se le cayó la mandíbula, el centro comercial era increíblemente enorme, había personas muy bien vestidas y Ruby, por un momento, se sintió mal por eso, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Zelena.

-¿Algún problema, querida?

-No, solo que no me siento cómoda-Zelena entendió rápidamente lo que la muchacha quiso decir

-Querida, no seas boba, estás hermosa- Ruby estaba empujando el carrito en que Hope estaba. Entraron en una tienda de ropas de bebé, todas bonitas y caras –El padrino de Hope viene a visitarla la semana que viene con su novia, me gustaría que estuviera muy bonita, ¿me ayudas a escoger?

-Claro- una mujer baja, de cabellos rubios se acercó a ellas

-Buenos días, me llamo Emilie, ¿puedo ayudarla?- se dirigió a Zelena, ni siquiera miró a Ruby

-Me gustaría alguna ropa para mi hija, Ruby la escogerá por mí y cualquier duda, ella me llamará

-Claro, señora- dijo echando a andar

-¡Wow! Bueno, ¿vestidos?- preguntó Ruby

-Puede ser, ¿tiene alguna sugerencia?- Ruby miró por la tienda intentando encontrar algo, vio un vestido azul claro, con un enorme lazo detrás, “no”, pensó, “demasiado llamativo”, comenzó a caminar por la tienda, vio muchas más cosas, pero encontró uno que le llamó la atención, era un vestido azul marino, con algunas flores rosas y un pequeño lazo en la cintura, los volantes de abajo también rosas. Ruby lo cogió junto con la pequeña diadema que lo acompañaba. Se lo llevó a Zelena quien esbozó una sonrisa al ver la elección de la muchacha –Ese está perfecto

-¿No se lo vas a probar?

-Sí, vamos- fueron al probador, le quitaron la ropita a la pequeña y le pusieron el vestidito. Le quedaba perfecto. Zelena se acercó a la muchacha y le dio un piquito, cosa que sorprendió a Ruby y Emilie que estaba delante del probador. Las dos salieron de allí, y fueron a pagar el vestido.

-Gracias por haber venido, a veces es difícil escoger su ropa solo con ella

-No hay nada que agradecer- Zelena pagó el vestido y salieron de la tienda.

Pasearon un poco por el centro comercial, compraron algunas prendas de ropa más para Hope y para Zelena, de quien Ruby no podía apartar los ojos mientras esta se la probaba. Finalmente almorzaron y se marcharon.

 

Ya en la mansión, Granny no apartaba la mirada de Ruby, cosa que hizo que la muchacha no pudiera hablar con su jefa del beso que le había dado en la tienda, que la había pillado por sorpresa. Puso a Hope a dormir y su abuela se empeñó en quedarse con ella en el cuarto, lo que imposibilitó que la muchacha hablara con la pelirroja.

 

El vuelo de vuelta fue tranquilo, Emma durmió prácticamente todo el rato mientras Regina terminaba algunos papeles. Abrió una carpeta en su portátil y aparecieron varias fotos de Neal, el muchacho de pequeño jugando con Regina en la piscina, en el manzano, en varios viajes con él de pequeño y ya de adulto. Una lágrima cayó, Regina cerró la carpeta y abrió otra, esta con fotos de Emma, del cumpleaños de Regina, tanto en el barco como en la casa, de ella con Hope. Sonrió, agradeció mentalmente que Neal hubiera conocido a Emma, a fin de cuentas pudo conocerla solo porque Neal la había conocido.

 

La puerta de la mansión se abrió, aparentemente no había nadie, Regina le pidió a Josh que subiera las maletas a las habitaciones, Emma y ella se dirigieron al despacho, abrieron la puerta…

-Pero, ¿qué mierda es esta?- dijo Regina asombrada haciendo que Emma se pusiera tras ella inmediatamente.

**Algunas horas antes…**

-Ruby, salgo para el médico, examen de rutina

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-No, no es necesario. Graham me acompañará, siempre viene conmigo. La señorita Zelena sabe de mis exámenes, vuelvo más tarde. En lo que necesite, la ayudas.

-Ok- le dio un beso a la abuela y esta se marchó

Ruby subió al cuarto de Hope, la pequeña estaba durmiendo, se metió el intercomunicador en el bolsillo del  pantalón y salió, al cerrar la puerta, Zelena la estaba encarando desde el otro lado del pasillo.

-Zelena, ¿necesitas algo?

-Sí, ve al despacho de Regina, tengo que hablar contigo

-Ok- dijo Ruby bajando hacia el despacho, no sabía lo que Zelena querría de ella, ¿sería sobre el beso en la tienda del día anterior? Ellas no tenían nada, habían follado algunas veces, pero solo eso. Entró en el despacho y se sentó en la silla

Zelena fue a la cocina, una de las otras empleadas estaba allí

-Cindy, tengo que hablar con Lucas, ¿puedes quedarte en el cuarto de Hope y vigilarla?

-Claro, señorita Mills. Ahora subo

-Gracias, querida- Zelena sonrió y se fue derecha al despacho. Entró y cerró la puerta, Ruby enseguida miró hacia atrás y vio a la mujer apoyada en la puerta

-Zelena, ¿ha pasado algo?

-Sí. En realidad, tenía que haber sucedido, pero no sucedió- dijo dejando la bolsa que tenía en las manos caer al suelo.

-No entiendo- Zelena echó a andar hacia la muchacha mientras se iba abriendo los botones del vestido que llevaba, este cayó a sus pies, dejando a la mujer solo con los tacones y una lencería de encaje negro. Ruby parpadeó varias veces mientras la mujer de pie delante de ella se mordía los labios.

-Creo que tenemos que terminar lo que empezamos ayer. ¿No crees?

-Depende. ¿Qué quieres hacer?- Ruby estaba aún sentada, así que Zelena se sentó en el sofá que había en el despacho, con las piernas abiertas, la pelirroja adoraba sentarse así, llamó a Ruby con el dedo, esta se levantó enseguida y fue hasta ella. Ruby se inclinó para que ella pudiera susurrarle al oído

-Quiero que me folles, Ruby Lucas- dijo al igual que le había dicho el día anterior

-Pensé que me habías llamado para hablar, por el beso de ayer en la tienda, o no sé- se encogió de hombros

-¿No quieres?

-Sí, quiero, estoy tranquila, porque pensé que me despedirías

-Eso jamás, señorita Lucas- miró a la muchacha -¿y entonces?- la morena se acercó a Zelena.

-Entonces te follaré de la manera que quieras- la mujer sonrió y miro hacia la bolsa

-Ayer compré un cosita, me gustaría que lo usaras, está en la bolsa- señaló y la muchacha fue hasta la bolsa, la abrió y sacó de dentro un dildo, Ruby lo miró y sonrió -¿Te importa usarlo?

-No. Solo tengo que ir al baño para ponérmelo, ¿o prefieres que me lo coloque por encima de los pantalones?

-No, querida, puedes ir al baño, y vuelve sin la blusa, solo con la ropa interior

-Ok- Ruby fue al pequeño baño que había en el despacho. Tras unos minutos, la morena salió, llevando solamente el sujetador blanco, las bragas blancas y el dildo por encima. La mirada de Zelena se deslizó por todo el cuerpo de la muchacha, se mordió el labio, Ruby era muy sexy, eso no lo podía negar, y con aquel dildo aún más. Ruby se acercó y le susurró al oído –Ahora sí, señorita Zelena, voy a follarla sabroso y con fuerza- mordió el lóbulo de Zelena, la mujer atrajo a Ruby hacia un beso, la morena cogió a Zelena en su regazo y se sentó con ella encima y una pierna a cada lado. Besó los labios con fuerza mientras las manos de Zelena arañaba su nuca, las manos de Ruby fueron hacia el broche del sujetador de la pelirroja, que enseguida se lo quitó tirándola al suelo, Zelena se apartó, se sacó las bragas, dejándolas en el suelo, volvió a subir en el regazo de la morena, Ruby agarró el dildo y Zelena lentamente se sentó encima. Emitió un gemido al sentir el dildo entrando en su vagina, clavó las uñas en los hombros de Ruby, esta la agarró por la cintura y la ayudaba a subir y bajar. Tras acostumbrarse a la sensación, comenzó a moverse, de arriba abajo, lentamente. Zelena la besó con deseo, mordiendo el labio de la muchacha mientras sentía el dildo entrando y saliendo de su interior. Ruby gimió, apretaba los dedos en la cintura de Zelena

-Oh, cielos…Ruby…- la muchacha comenzó a mover a la mujer más rápido, Zelena cabalgaba en el regazo de Ruby, los labios se apresuraron hacia el cuello de la morena, allí mordía y lamía con fruición. Las manos de Zelena abrieron el sujetador de Ruby, dejándolo caer entre ellas, Zelena lo tiró lejos después y colocó una de sus manos en el pecho de la joven. Ruby gimió al sentir los dedos gélidos de la mujer sobre su endurecido pezón, Zelena masajeaba mientras seguía subiendo y bajando. Se separaron por unos segundos, para después Zelena empujar a Ruby hacia el sofá. Con la joven ya echada, continuó subiendo y bajando. Zelena se lanzó hacia los pechos de Ruby y los chupó con voluptuosidad, la joven gimió alto,  agarrando más fuerte  la cintura de Zelena, la mujer comenzó a ondear sensualmente, soltó los labios de Ruby y la miró.

-Eres tan sexy- dijo riendo

-Tú también- metió sus manos en sus cabellos oscuros, volvió a besarla. Zelena comenzó a cabalgar con mayor rapidez y fuerza –Joder, Ruby- subió y bajó de nuevo y su cuerpo tembló, el orgasmo le llegó con fuerza, Zelena cayó sobre el cuerpo de Ruby –Eres maravillosa

-Tú también, me gusta estar así contigo- dijo Ruby

-A mí también- miró a la joven –Nunca pensé que estar con una mujer sería tan placentero- sonrió avergonzada –Las veces que me metí con Regina, pero ahora veo por qué le gusta- Ruby sonrió -¿Tú ya has tenido una relación con otras mujeres?

-Sí, pero mi última relación fue con un hombre

-Entiendo- Ruby se levantó con ella, sentándola en su regazo de nuevo, volvió a besar a la pelirroja y ella comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras las manos de Ruby estaban en su trasero. Ruby la hizo moverse más rápido, mientras la mujer gemía en su boca. Estaban en un mundo solo de ellas, no veían nada, no escuchaban nada, solo veían los ojos azules y castaños, y escuchaban únicamente sus gemidos

-Pero, ¿qué mierda es esta?

-¡Dios!- dijo Zelena saliendo de encima de Ruby, quedando de pie frente a las dos mujeres, completamente desnuda

-¿Ruby?- dijo Emma mirando a la joven, que ahora estaba de pie con la cinta que sujetaba el dildo alrededor de su cintura. Emma la miró con los ojos desorbitados, y Regina tenía una sonrisa escondida, Zelena tenía las manos en la cintura

-Soy yo la que lo digo, ¿qué mierda es esta? ¿No ibais a llegar más tarde?

-El vuelo se adelantó. Señorita Lucas, por favor, vaya a quitarse eso y vestirse

-Claro, con permiso, señora Mills- dijo caminando hacia el baño. Emma aún estaba atónita con todo

-¿Quién diría, no, cuñadita? ¿Saltaste hacia el lado oscuro de la fuerza?- sonrió, Regina se rio de la cara de Zelena, estaba avergonzada, por primera vez –Y por lo visto, te ha gustado y mucho, ¿no?- continuó hablando

-Joder, Emma, sal de aquí

-No le hables así a mi novia

-Sal tú también

-Estás en mi despacho- dijo, entonces Ruby salió del baño, con la bolsa en las manos, ya vestida. Zelena cogió la bolsa de sus manos

-Está bien, salgo- echó andar completamente desnuda con la bolsa en las manos

-Con permiso, señora Mills- salió rápidamente Ruby del despacho de Regina

-¡Dios, no me lo puedo creer!- dijo Emma mirando el despacho –Será mejor que se limpie esto, no me voy a sentar ahí

-Le voy a pedir a Granny que lo limpie

-No Regina, Granny no puede limpiar esto, su nieta es la que ha estado tirándose a tu hermana, ¿la vas a hacer limpiar?

-Que lo haga entonces tu amiga, nadie las mandó a follar donde no debían

-No seas tan mala, Regina, también nosotras lo hemos hecho, ¿o no recuerdas que Zelena nos pilló en la cocina?

-Ok, está bien, alguien tiene que limpiarlo. Vamos a salir de aquí, huele a sexo- Emma sonrió y salieron. Subieron a los cuartos, Emma se fue al suyo y Regina la acompañó

-¿Duermes conmigo hoy?

-Quizás. Pero creo que antes hablaré con Ruby, quizás le diga que se venga a dormir conmigo para saber cómo ha conquistado a tu hermana- Emma sonrió y Regina se puso seria

-No te quiero cerca de ella, es una pervertida, ¿viste cómo estaba agarrando a mi hermana?

-Pero tu hermana no se estaba quejando, todo lo contrario. Y no te preocupes, Ruby y yo solo somos amigas- se acercó-Y no puedes hablar así de ella, señora Mills, eres tan pervertida como ella.

-Pero tú y yo somos novias, ellas no

-¿Todo esto es protección de hermana mayor?

-Quizás. No quiero que Zelena salga herida, es demasiado sentimental

-Habla con ella, porque hasta donde yo sé ella es hetero, ¿no?

-Realmente no soy de las de sentir curiosidad, pero tengo que saber –Regina parecía pensar -¡Cielo, qué día de locos, qué semana loca! ¿Nos vemos a la noche?

-Con toda certeza

-Te estaré esperando- besó los labios de la rubia y salió de su cuarto

**Más tarde…**

-Zelena, abre la puerta

-Sal de aquí, Regina Mills

-Vamos, Zelena, abre, tenemos que hablar y lo sabes

-No quiero hablar con nadie

-Estás actuando como una niña, tú ya me has pillado varias veces con Emma y Kristen.

-Tú eres una pervertida, yo no

-Zelena, abre esta jodida puerta- dijo más alto, entonces escuchó a la mujer destrabando la puerta, y abriéndola, Regina entró y se apoyó en ella -¿Quieres conversar?

-¿Qué quieres?

-Bueno, llego a mi casa, a  mi despacho y mi hermana está con la niñera

-¿Y quién eres tú para hablar, Regina?

-No te estoy juzgando. Pero bueno, lo mío era más previsible, a fin de cuentas, me gustan las mujeres, pero tú, bueno, siempre has dicho que te gustan los hombres.

-Te dije que estaba sintiendo algo por Ruby

-Pero pensé que no era en serio

-Bueno, ahora has visto que sí- Regina se sentó en la cama

-No te hagas la puritana que sé que no eres. Así que dime, ¿desde cuándo estás con ella? ¿Es solo sexo o hay algo más?

-Desde el día en que te conté, viernes o sábado, ¿no? No sé, me gusta el sexo, me gusta estar con ella. Es diferente

-Lo sé. Pero, ¿diferente bueno?

-Sí, muy bueno

-¿Y de quién es aquel strap-on?

-Lo compré ayer

-¿Ya está?

-Sí, ¿querías que te dijera algo más?

-¿La quieres?

-No sé, solo vamos a dejar que las cosas rueden por sí solas

-Solo ten cuidado, ¿ok? Sé que eres adulta, pero no quiero verte sufrir

-Gracias

-Y no folles más en mi despacho, tienes el tuyo para eso- sonrió

-Tonta. Ahora, cuéntame, ¿cómo fue por Brasil?

 

-Entonces, Ruby, ¿aprovechando que Hope estaba dormida? Cuéntame- dijo sentándose en la cama de la joven

-Me dijo que sentía atracción hacia mí, entonces nos enrollamos, mi abuela no sabe ni debe saberlo, si no, es capaz de matarme. Casi nos pilla, creo que tiene la mosca tras la oreja

-Es que Ruby, también vosotras, acostándoos en cualquier sitio, sin discreción

-Mira quién habla,  tú fuiste pillada en la cocina

-Lo sé, pero todos conocen lo mío con Regina

-Ya, vale

-¿La quieres?

-No sé, me gusta estar con ella, es caliente, pero…

Pero…

-Nunca ha estado con una mujer y ¿si solo es un pasatiempos? ¿Solo buen sexo? Y yo hace poco que he terminado con August. No sé, Emma, me gusta estar con ella, es atrevida, y eso me gusta

-Entiendo, pero yo nunca antes había estado con mujeres, y bueno, amo a Regina

-Sí, la amas y ella te ama, estoy tan feliz por ti.

-Gracias. Solo intenta no hacerte daño ni hacerle daño a mi cuñada

-Ok- pareció pensar –Si acaso tengo algo con Zelena, ¿seremos una familia?- sonrió y Emma junto con ella

-Aparentemente sí, pero ya lo somos, Ruby, somos hermanas

-Sí, lo somos

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

 

Emma y Regina volvieron al trabajo el miércoles, el martes la mujer quiso ir al campus a buscar las cosas de Emma y colocar todo en su debido lugar. Tenía algo acumulado en el trabajo, porque según Zelena, Kristen no había ido a trabajar durante unos días. Regina no entendió lo que estaba pasando, pero sencillamente no había ido a trabajar, algo estaba mal, y la consecuencia fue la acumulación de contratos e informes que dejó a Regina bastante irritada toda la mañana.

-Swan, por favor- llamó a Emma que estaba en su mesa, la muchacha alzó la mirada hacia ella –Marca una reunión con Zelena, Kristen y Victoria para esta tarde. O mejor, yo aviso a Victoria, tú avisa a las otras.

-Ok, voy a avisarlas- salió del despacho, fue al de Kristen y llamó a la puerta, ésta la dejó entrar, Emma entró y Lily estaba sentada frente a su madre –Con permiso, señora Page, la señora Mills ha marcado una reunión con los directores para esta tarde, a las 14:00, en la sala de reuniones- dijo Emma formalmente

-¿Estás como querías, no Emma? Si te estás tirando a mi tía, ¿por qué actúas tan formal?

-Estoy en mi ambiente de trabajo, Lily, tengo que portarme así- Lily se levantó y caminó hacia la muchacha

-Trabajo este que conseguiste solo por estar saliendo con mi tía- resopló- Mírate, ¿de verdad crees que mi tía te contrataría si no te estuviese follando?

-Lily, hija, es mejor que vayas a resolver aquellos asuntos –Kristen se adelantó a decir, la muchacha se fue dando un portazo, Kristen se acercó a Emma –Querida, dime una cosa…¿cuánto te está pagando Regina por acostarte con ella?

-¿Qué?- preguntó incrédula

-Venga, querida, eras niñera, después rápidamente te conviertes en “novia” y asistente personal de Regina, eres muy joven Emma para querer a alguien como Regina, conozco a mi amiga, Emma, ella no es de las de enamorarse, solo está jugando contigo- se acercó a la muchacha, parando detrás de ella –Dime, ¿cuánto estás recibiendo por eso? Te puedo pagar el doble o lo que quieras

-Esto es absurdo- se giró hacia la mujer, estaban bastante cerca –Amo a Regina y Regina también  me ama, no intentes jugar conmigo, Kristen, no sabes con quién estás lidiando- se retiró del despacho y se fue al de Zelena. Emma estaba temblando, su cuerpo tenso, entró en el despacho de Zelena pálida

-Emma, ¿qué ocurre?- Zelena se levantó y fue hacia la muchacha

-Nada, Regina ha marcado una reunión para la 14:00 en la sala de reuniones

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Habéis peleado?

-No. No he peleado con Regina, estamos bien

-Entonces, ¿con quién has peleado?

-En casa hablarnos, ¿puede ser?

-Está bien, tómate un vaso de agua pues estás pálida, y si Regina te ve así no te dejará en paz hasta descubrir qué ha pasado

-Ok- tomó el agua en el despacho de la cuñada y se marchó a la sala de reuniones para tener la certeza de que todo estaba en perfecto orden.

Miró el móvil y era las 13:55, Regina entró en la sala

-Acabo de ordenar la sala, ¿necesitas que me quede?

-No, querida, y gracias. Puedes ir a almorzar- Zelena y Kristen entraron, Emma pasó por ellas y salió

-¿Por qué una reunión de última hora, hermanita?-Zelena se sentó en el lado derecho de Regina, Kristen al lado de Zelena, Victoria entró en la sala y ocupó la izquierda de Regina

-Bien, primero, me gustaría saber, Kristen, por qué hay tantos informes acumulados

-Bueno, Regina, no puedo hacer todo el trabajo sola, he hecho lo que he podido

-¿Lo que has podido? Apenas has venido a trabajar

-Te has dado cuenta ahora de los informes porque no has trabajado tanto como antes, pues cuando trabajabas como Dios manda no se acumulaban, ahora te la pasas saliendo temprano, casi no estás en el despacho.

-¿Qué estás queriendo decir con eso?- Regina cruzó las manos sobre la mesa

-Que después de que empezaste a salir con esa muchacha no cumples con tus obligaciones en el hospital

-Kristen, estoy segura de que los asuntos personales no deben resolverse aquí

-Estás equivocada, Victoria, podemos hablarlo desde el momento en que eso entorpece el desempeño en el hospital

-Eso no está estorbando en nada, Regina ha hecho su trabajo muy bien, y ella no estaba de paseo en Brasil, sino en la otra filial- dijo Zelena –La vida personal de Regina no tiene por qué ser comentada aquí, ni la mía ni la tuya ni la de nadie

-El motivo de la reunión es que necesito que alguien vaya a Brasil, y nadie mejor que tú, Kristen, he hablado con Victoria ayer y con Eva, necesito que te quedes al menos seis meses.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?

-Yo no puedo ir, Zelena tampoco por Hope, así que tú, con el 25% del hospital deberías apreciarlo e ir. El viaje está marcado para la próxima semana y como sabes, con todo pago, hotel, billetes, si aceptas, claro

-Será bueno para ti, Kristen, allí no te enfocarás en Regina

-Zelena- Regina la reprendió –Bueno, Kristen, piénsalo y tienes para responder hasta el viernes

-¿Y Lily? Digo, si acepto

-Kristen, tu hija es adulta, puede quedarse sola

-Antes te tenía a ti, Regina, pero como he dicho, tu vida gira en torno a tu novia

-Ok-Regina suspiró –Lily se irá contigo o lo que tú escojas, pero necesito a alguien en Brasil, Kristen, y solo te tengo a ti

-Está bien. Iré, hablaré con Lily para saber si ella quiere ir

-Genial, entonces, ¿la reunión acabó? ¿Solo era eso?- preguntó Zelena

-No, hay otros asuntos, en realidad, algunos proyectos

-¿El proyecto de Neal?- preguntó Zelena

-Sí.

 

-Me gustaría una ensalada, por favor- Emma estaba en el restaurante cercano al hospital. Estaba sentada en una mesa próxima al gran ventanal de vidrio. Cogió el móvil y llamó a Ruby

-Hola Emma

-Tengo que hablar contigo, eres la persona a la que conozco de más tiempo aquí

-¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó Ruby preocupada

-No, no ha pasado nada, solo he tomado una decisión y tengo que hablar sobre ello con alguien antes de decírselo a Regina

-¿A qué hora vienes a casa?

-A las seis

-Ok. Entonces nos vemos a las seis- colgaron y llegó el pedido y Emma comenzó a comer

 

-¿Por qué has vuelto tan pronto, querida?- preguntó Regina en cuanto vio a Emma entrando en el despacho

-Pensé que me necesitarías. ¿Cómo fue la reunión?

-Estresante, necesito que me ayudes a escoger un local para una clínica

-¿Vas a construir otro hospital?

-Una clínica para personas que no tienen muchos recursos. Era el proyecto de Neal, el gobierno lo ha aprobado, solo falta escoger el sitio

-Ok, ¿puedo pedirle a Graham que me ayude? A fin de cuentas, él conoce la ciudad mejor que yo

-Está bien. Pero no muy apartado, ¿ok?

-¿Para cuándo lo quieres?

-Intenta encontrarlo lo más rápido posible

-Ok. Comenzaré mañana por la mañana

-Perfecto. Ahora ven aquí- Emma caminó hasta su esa –Necesito un beso

-Regina, estamos en el trabajo

-Lo sé- reviró los ojos –Estoy estresada

-En casa te haré un masaje, pero ahora tengo que trabajar. Tengo que llevarle este documento al Dr. Hades, dentro de poco tiene una intervención y quiere las fichas de la paciente.

-Está bien- Regina concordó derrotada.

Emma salió del despacho y bajó un piso

-Con permiso, Dr. Hades

-Puede entrar, señorita Swan- Emma entró en el despacho del doctor, había tres visitas con él, dos mujeres y un hombre

-Aquí tiene el documento que me pidió- se lo entregó

-Gracias. Si me permiten, le pediré a mi secretaria que me envíe el anexo de vuestro historial, ¿les gustaría beber algo?

-Un agua, por favor- dijo la mujer morena. Emma fue a la nevera y cogió tres botellas, mientras, el Dr. salía del despacho.

-Si me permiten la pregunta, ¿van a hacerse una inseminación, verdad?

-Sí- contestó la muchacha pelirroja, la más joven –Eliot y Elize no pueden tener hijos, así que me inseminaré con el óvulo de Elise y el esperma de Eliot.

-Ah, entiendo. ¿Y cómo se siente?

-Estoy un poco nerviosa porque quiero que salga bien, y si así es, estaré feliz, porque ellos lo quieren desde hace mucho tiempo. Las personas juzgan, ¿sabe? Pero sé que este bebé sería muy amado, así que valdrá la pena- Emma miró a los ojos a la mujer morena, Elize, brillaban mientras Eliot le agarraba su mano

-Saldrá bien, querida, el Dr. Hades es un gran especialista y están en uno de los mejores hospitales del país- la muchacha sonrió

-Espero que tenga razón- la morena habló. Entonces Emma se retiró del despacho.

Se pasó el resto de la tarde pensativa, había tomado su decisión, ver a las mujeres en Brasil y ahora a esa pareja, tan felices, tan esperanzados la había sacado de dudas, amaba a Regina y quería hacerla feliz.

 

Emma llegó a casa junto con Zelena y Regina. Ruby estaba con Hope en la sala

-Hola, mi guisantito- Zelena fue hasta su hija que estaba vestida de verde sentada en el suelo jugando con Ruby –Hola señorita Lucas- Regina se detuvo detrás de Emma y la abrazó por la cintura

-¡Cielos Zelena! Si a Emma no la llamabas señorita Swan, ¿por qué haces esta escena cuando Emma y yo ya te hemos pillado en mi despacho follándoos la una a la otra?- Emma estalló en una carcajada, Ruby se puso roja, y Zelena, furiosa

-Cierra la boca, Regina Mills

-Espera que mamá se entere de que su hijita hace la tijereta

-Eres tan infantil, Regina Mills, no pareces la hermana mayor

-Querida, al menos asumo aquello que quiero, y tú lo escondes

-Mira quién habla. ¿Quién fue  la que estaba con miedo de que mamá viniera y se enterara de que estabas con Emma?

-Estúpida- Regina habló y apretó a Emma contra su cuerpo

-Ok, ustedes dos, ya basta. Ruby, cuando puedas, sube a mi cuarto, por favor

-¿Por qué tiene que ir a tu cuarto?- ambas, Regina y Zelena preguntaron, Emma frunció el ceño

-Tengo que hablar con mi amiga

-Con la puerta abierta, ¿ok?

-No, Regina, con la puerta cerrada, con llave- se giró hacia la mujer –Pensaba que confiabas en mí

-Confío. Pero no en ella

-No hables así de Ruby- intervino Zelena defendiendo a la muchacha

-¿Defendiendo a la noviecita?- provocó Regina

-Ok, basta ya las dos, no me lo creo, dos mujeres hechas y derechas peleando.

-A tus asuntos, cuñadita

-No, a mis asuntos no, si tienes algo con Ruby es problema de ustedes, y tú, Regina Mills deja de provocar a tu hermana. ¡Dios! Sois las adultas y os comportáis como niñas

-Voy a cuidar de mi hija, Ruby estás libre por hoy

-¿Está libre de cuidar a Hope o de hacerte compañía?

-¿Quieres saber si voy a follar, Regina? Sí, quizás. Ahora, con permiso

-Si quieres, podemos quedarnos con Hope por la noche- dijo Emma

-¿Qué? Quiero dormir, con vosotras dos apenas puedo- se quejó Regina

-Entonces, no duermas con nosotras

-Ni pensarlo

-Ok- Zelena concordó sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo a Ruby, para después subir con la niña

-Arreglaos, por favor, y no hagáis mucho ruido- dijo Emma –Ruby, voy a tomar un baño, en un rato te llamo- la muchacha que hasta el momento había permanecido callada, decidió hablar

-Ok- Emma y Regina subieron, ambas a sus respectivos cuartos

Emma se quitó la ropa, y se metió en el baño, una ducha caliente y se puso el pijama. Le mandó un SMS a Ruby diciéndole que la estaba esperando, poco tiempo después la muchacha llamaba a la puerta.

-Entra- dijo Emma y la muchacha de cabellos rizados entró en el cuarto

-Emma, estas están loca, ¿cómo consigues llevarlas?- dijo riendo

-No les hago caso, les gusta provocarse mutuamente, no les hagas caso- sonrió –Ahora, siéntate aquí- las dos se sentaron, una al lado de la otra –Primero dime, ¿tú y Zelena?

-No sé, solo nos estamos acostando, la última vez fue cuando nos visteis. Nos tratamos como señorita Mills y señorita Lucas

-Quizás después de hoy, cambie la cosa. ¿Quieres que cambie?

-No sé. Aún no. Está bien como está. Pero cuéntame qué ha pasado- Emma suspiró

-Regina quiere hacer una inseminación con el esperma de su hijo, y ella quería que yo me quedara embarazada. Perdí los nervios y ahí fue cuando nos peleamos. En el viaje a Brasil vi a una pareja de mujeres haciéndose la inseminación, hablé con ellas y hoy he conversado con una pareja que no puede tener hijos, y otra mujer se lo engendrará. ¿Sabes Ruby? Todos estaban tan felices, con esperanza, y pensé, quiero hacer esto por Regina

-Emma, entiendo que lo quieras hacer por ella, pero ¿y tú? ¿Quieres quedarte embarazada? ¿Tener un hijo tuyo y de Regina? Puedes pensar en tu novia, pero también esta decisión cambiará tu vida. Piénsalo bien, amiga. Consejo de hermana mayor- la abrazó la muchacha

 

-No sé por qué he estado de acuerdo con esto- se quejaba Regina mientras Zelena estaba con Hope en los brazos pasándosela a Emma

-Deja de quejarte, Regina, es tu sobrina

-Lo sé, pero podría estar teniendo sexo y no con Hope viendo Blanca Nieves- reviró los ojos

-No te preocupes, Regina, yo cuido de ella y tú te quedas aquí

-¡Cielos! Sois imposible. Bueno, Emma, gracias por quedarte con ella, ahora iré a aprovechar mi noche- le dijo a Regina que reviró los ojos de nuevo.

 

-Amo a mi sobrina, pero no aguanto a Blanca Nueves cantando- miró a la pequeña en los brazos de Emma prestando atención a los dibujos –Hope, querida, hay otros dibujos, ¿vemos otro?- se acercó al mando que estaba al lado de la niña, y lo cogió

-Nao, titi- dijo con sus ojos azules brillando mirando a Regina

-¿Dijo titi?- preguntó sonriendo, mirando a Emma

-Sí, muy bien Hope- le dio un beso en las mejillas a la pequeña

-Swan…titi Swan- Regina desorbitó los ojos y sonrió, se acercó a la rubia y la besó

-Parece que no soy la única a quien le gusta llamarte así.

-Me llama así porque te ha escuchado a ti- miró a la niña –Hope es hora de dormir, pequeña- apagó la tele, fue hacia el interruptor y bajó la luz, dejando un tenue iluminación. Cogió a Hope en los brazos y  la acunó. Regina se quedó mirando a su novia, los cabellos en un moño, el pijama corto, acunando a la pequeña de un lado a otro. Por algún motivo, eso hizo sonreír a Regina. Algunos minutos después, Hope se quedó dormida y Emma la puso en la cuna al lado de la cama y se acostó junto a Regina

-Emma, ¿qué querías contarme cuando estábamos en Brasil?

-Aún necesito pensar en cómo decírtelo, Regina. Pero no preocupes, no es nada. Mis clases comienzan la próxima semana

-Lo sé, no te preocupes con los horarios de trabajo, mi asistente personal va a regresar, pero te quiero conmigo

-¿Tendrás dos asistentes personales, Regina Mills?

-Sí, ella se encargará de las cosas de fuera del hospital y de otras alas, y tú estarás conmigo

-Algo me dice que sacarás provecho de eso

-Claro que no. Enviaré a Kristen a Brasil

-¿Por qué? ¿Ha sucedido algo en el hospital?

-No, me he dado cuenta de que aquí no está trabajando bien, dejó muchos informes sin hacer, algunos procedimientos abiertos, y encima me echó la culpa, que yo no estaba trabajando bien. ¿Dónde se ha visto? Prácticamente toda mi vida la he dedicado a ese hospital para que ahora me suelte eso. Así que la mandaré para allá, ella y Lily, será algo bueno, así no nos perturban

-¿Por eso la mandas a ella?- frunció el ceño

-Una de las causas. Pero necesito que ella haga su trabajo bien, sobre todo porque es dueña del 25% del hospital.

-Entiendo. Por un lado, tienes razón. ¿Y en cuanto el proyecto de Neal?

-Hoy lo comenté en la reunión, Zelena dice que tengo su total apoyo, Victoria ya se ha puesto con los papeles y solo necesito escoger el sitio, como ya comenté

-¿Y Kristen? ¿No dijo nada?

-Solo dijo que realizara el sueño de mi hijo

-Comprendo, sé que no tengo dinero, pero en lo que necesites, puedes contar conmigo, mi amor- Regina la miró -¿Qué pasa?

-Eres maravillosa, Emma Swan, más de lo que me merezco

-No, Regina, te mereces lo mejor

-Y tú eres mi mejor- besó a la muchacha atrayéndola hacia su regazo

-Hope está aquí, así que compórtate

-Está durmiendo

-Y nosotras también vamos a hacer eso- Regina reviró los ojos –No pongas esa cara. Mañana tengo que despertarme pronto, he quedado con Graham en salir a las 7:00, así que solo te veré en el almuerzo

-Está bien, hablando de eso, quiero un sitio que no esté muy lejos del centro urbano, que haya movimiento y grande.

-¿Todo para ti tiene que ser exagerado, no señora Mills?

-Absolutamente. Ahora ven acá- atrajo a Emma y volvió a besarla.

 

-Zelena, no creo que sea sensato- Ruby hablaba mientras era empujada hacia dentro del cuarto de la pelirroja, cerró la puerta y la apoyó contra la madera

-Shhh- le quitó la parte de arriba del pijama a la muchacha

-Antes de que me dejes completamente desnuda- la pelirroja se detuvo y la miró -¿Es lo único que tenemos? ¿Sexo?

-¿Quieres algo más?

-No sé. Zelena, es solo que Regina y Emma ya lo saben, mi abuela pronto lo descubrirá, no sé si cuando eso suceda, vas a querer continuar, me gusta estar contigo, ¡joder! Eres super sexy, pero ¿y cuándo la gente se entere? Ya sabes, tu madre

-¿Quieres saber si me enfrentaré a todo o daré marcha atrás?- suspiró –No lo sé, pero podemos intentarlo, nos estamos conociendo, ¿no? Tú no quieres nada serio, pues acabar de dejarlo con tu novio, yo no sé si ahora quiero algo serio, pero una cosa sí sé, te deseo. Si no quieres estar más conmigo, está bien, lo entenderé

-Me llevas tratando formalmente y ahora estamos aquí

-Te he tratado formalmente para que Granny no lo descubriera, pero sabes que eres más que una niñera, puedo volver a llamarte Ruby, si quieres. Podemos tener una amistad con derecho a roce, así vamos conociéndonos y si todo lleva a que haya algo más, conversaremos sobre ello.

-Está bien. Pero, ¿no lo ves extraño, tú y yo juntas? ¿Mientras tu hermana y Emma están con tu hija?

-No, a fin de cuentas, ellas lo saben, y yo ya he perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces cuidé a Neal y a Lily para que Regina saliera con Kristen. Y no somos unas niñas, Ruby, somos adultas, y las adultas tiene sexo, mucho sexo- sonrió, cogió a la morena por la cintura y la besó, Ruby enseguida correspondió y tiró a Zelena a la cama, le quitó la bata de seda y constató que la pelirroja no llevaba nada debajo.

-Sí, los adultos tienen mucho sexo, y es lo que vamos a hacer la noche entera.

 


	37. Chapter 37

Regina se despertó y lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia el otro lado de la cama, estaba vacío, Emma no estaba, se incorporó y volvió a mirar hacia el otro lado, Hope estaba durmiendo en su cuna, con los bracitos estirados y las piernecitas abiertas, Regina sonrió. Notó que había un papel en el lado de Emma, lo cogió y lo desdobló

_“Amor, salí temprano para resolver lo que me pediste ayer, nos vemos a la tarde. Te amo, tu Emma”_

Regina sonrió, se levantó intentando hacer el menor ruido para no despertar a Hope, fue al baño, se tomó una ducha, entró en su vestidor y escogió un vestido negro por encima de las rodillas, tacones negros y los cabellos sueltos, salió del vestidor y miró hacia la cuna, la pequeña aún dormía. Cogió el móvil y le escribió un mensaje a Emma

_“Mi ángel, no era necesario que te despertaras tan temprano, te he echado de menos en mi cama. Te esperaré. Te amo, tu Regina”_

Salió del cuarto y llamó a la puerta de su hermana, esta tardaba en aparecer, llamó de nuevo y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Zelena con los cabellos revueltos, en sujetador y bragas.

-¿Qué hora es Regina?- colocó la mano en su cara

-¿El sexo fue tan bueno que hasta te has olvidado de la hora, hermanita? ¿Quién diría que dedos y lengua te iban a dejan en tal estado?- apuntó hacia ella –Hora de que te vistas y vayas a trabajar, tu hija está durmiendo en mi cuarto, yo ya salgo para el hospital.

-Te odio- dijo Zelena cerrando la puerta

Regina bajó las escaleras y entró en la cocina, Granny estaba allí como de costumbre.

-Buenos días, Granny

-Buenos días, querida, ¿qué quiere desayunar hoy?

-Nada, Granny, desayunaré en el despacho. Que tenga un buen día- salió de casa en su coche de camino al hospital.

 

-Emma, llevamos andando horas

-Graham, no te quejes, tengo que encontrar pronto ese inmueble, Regina lo quiere lo más rápido posible

-Dijo lo más rápido posible, no hoy

-Lo quiero encontrar hoy, es importante

-Lo sé…Espera

-¿Qué?- Emma paró antes de cruzar la calle, miró al muchacho

-Una vez fui a un sitio con Neal, queda a dos manzanas de aquí, él lo había visto, estaba esperando para enseñárselo a la madre, pero infelizmente, ya sabes…

-¿Y ahora me lo dices? ¿Después de casi dos horas andando?

-Disculpa, no tengo culpa de que te hayas pasado dos horas hablando de cómo querías encontrar un inmueble perfecto, y de que me dejara de quejar por estar caminando cuando yo quería ir en coche.

-Ok, Graham, hablas demasiado, si no te quejaras tanto, lo habrías pensado antes, ahora llévame allí- Graham caminó delante de la muchacha revirando los ojos

 

-Este es el sitio- se detuvo frente a un edificio pequeño, Emma miró la placa donde ponía el número para la venta, entonces cogió el móvil y marcó el número, esperó algunos segundos y finalmente fue atendida

-Buenos días, me llamo Emma, he visto que tiene un edificio en venta, me gustaría echarle un vistazo…Ok, esperaré…Gracias- colgó –Tenemos que esperar, la vendedora ya viene para enseñárnoslo

-Ok. ¿Y cómo están las cosas?

-¿El qué?

-Las cosas, con Regina, la facultad

-Bien, creo. Las clases comienzan la semana que viene

-Humm- murmuró

-Regina quiere tener un hijo- dijo con rapidez, sentándose en el suelo. Graham la miró confuso –Inseminación

-¿Y tú?

-Confusa- suspiró –La amo, pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Tengo miedo...- dejó de hablar cuando un coche paró, de él salió una mujer baja de cabellos negros cortos

-No tengas miedo, Emma, piénsalo bien, no te preocupes por Regina, ella te ama, y si te ha pedido eso es porque está segura de lo que quiere, conozco a mi jefa. Llevo con ella diez años y nunca había dejado entrar a alguien en su vida, y mira dónde estás.

-Lo sé. Gracias

-Buenos días, soy Eleanor Dunner, dueña del inmueble

-Un placer, Emma Swan y mi seguranza, Graham Humbert

-Había un señor interesado en el edificio, pero nunca me dio una respuesta y despareció, así que lo he vuelto a sacar a la venta

-¿Cuál era su nombre?

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo decírselo

-¿Era Neal Mills?- la mujer frunció el ceño

-Sí, ¿lo conoce?

-Sí, estaba buscando un sitio para abrir una clínica, pero tuvo un accidente, y murió

-No lo sabía, lo siento mucho

-Gracias. Mi seguranza me ha dicho que él había escogido este edificio y parece que iba a enseñárselo a la señora Mills para comprarlo y comenzar la reforma- suspiró –Me gustaría echarle un vistazo

-Claro, vengan- dijo caminando hacia la puerta del edificio, abrió y Emma entró junto con Graham.

El lugar era grande, amplio, tenía dos plantas. Emma lo miró todo, le preguntó a la mujer el precio y cuándo podrían volver para verlo, al final miró hacia la mujer y sonrió

-Se lo voy a comunicar a la señora Mills, la llamaré a comienzos de la semana que viene para que ella venga a verlo.

-Gracias, se lo guardaré

-Yo soy la que se lo agradece- Emma le dijo a la mujer, se despidieron y echaron a caminar hacia donde estaba aparcado el coche. Emma se detuvo –Graham, espérame aquí. Necesito comprar unas cosas.

 

Emma llegó al hospital a las 12:30, entró en el despacho de Regina, y no estaba. Se sentó en el sofá con un vaso de agua en las manos, se bebió el líquido helado, cogió el móvil y escribió un mensaje

_“Querida, ¿dónde estás? ES_

Enseguida llegó un mensaje

_“Estoy en la planta de abajo, comprobando unas muestras, ¿ya llegaste? RM”_

Emma se levantó y se dirigió hacia la secretaria

-Por favor, avise que en cuanto Regina llegue, no deje entrar a nadie en el despacho, tengo asuntos muy importantes que hablar con ella y necesito que nadie nos interrumpa durante las próximas dos horas.

-Claro, señorita Swan- dijo la mujer y Emma volvió al despacho de Regina, entrecerró la puerta y escribió otro mensaje

_“Regina, cuando puedas, ven a tu despacho, tú sola, tengo que enseñarte una cosa…Pasa la llave cuando entres. ES”_

Fue al baño del despacho, cogió la bolsa y se cambió de ropa, escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

-¿Emma? ¿Dónde estás?

-En el baño, siéntate en la silla de delante de tu mesa, y espérame- gritó desde el baño

-¿Qué estás tramando?

-Haz lo que te he dicho Regina

-No me gusta recibir órdenes- dijo seria

-Bueno, si no lo haces, no sabrás lo que tengo que mostrarte- la mujer resopló y se sentó en la silla

-Voy a caminar hacia ti y me gustaría que no mirases para atrás

-Emma Swan, ¿qué estás tramando?

-Solo haz lo que te digo- Regina reviró los ojos y continuó mirando hacia delante, escuchó los tacones resonando en el despacho –Cierra los ojos –dijo acercándose al oído de Regina, la mujer se estremeció -¿Tienes los ojos cerrados?

-Sí- Emma se pudo delante de la mujer, miró sus brazos, estaban apoyados en los brazos de la silla, Emma cogió unas esposas que había acabado de comprar en un sex-shop y se las puso en uno de los brazos, haciendo que Regina abrirá enseguida los ojos -¿Qué piensas que haces?- dijo Regina en tono serio, la rubia se puso delante de ella, Regina parpadeó varias veces para tener la certeza de que era aquello exactamente lo que estaba viendo, Emma estaba solo con unas bragas de encaje y un sujetador burdeos, tacones negros y un corbata al cuello, los cabellos recogidos en un moño y con gafas.

-Anoche casi no me dejaste dormir, casi me fui a mi cuarto para ver si así podría dormir, ahora te castigaré

-Estamos en el trabajo

-¿No dijiste que siempre has tenido la fantasía de follar en el despacho? Pues bien, voy a realizar tu deseo

-Entonces, ¿por qué me tienes presa?

-Ah, me he olvidado, tú no podrás tocarme- dijo sentándose encima de Regina, de frente.

-¿Qué?

-No te atrevas a levantarte de ahí, Regina Mills, o te ató la otra mano y me marcho dejándote ahí- la morena se calló –Ahora vamos a lo que interesa. ¿Cómo estoy?

-Jodidamente sexy- Emma sonrió

-He estado leyendo cosas, ¿sabes una cosa que nunca he hecho?

-¿El qué?

-Tocarme, nunca me he tocado- Regina se humedeció los labios –Creo que haré eso ahora- Regina desorbitó los ojos, Emma abrió más sus piernas dejando a Regina una visión de su intimidad solo cubierta por el encaje, Regina se mordió el labio. Emma se llevó la mano hasta la tela y masajeó su sexo cerrando los ojos, soltó el aire que estaba aguantando cuando abrió un poco los labios

-Emma, no me hagas esto- Regina lloriqueó, Emma abrió los ojos y se levantó, cogió el móvil y puso _Crazy in love_ , la canción comenzó lentamente, Emma apoyó las manos en la mesa y comenzó a moverse, descendiendo lentamente y subiendo dejando a la vista de Regina su trasero. Se llevó las manos al sujetador y lo abrió, se giró hacia Regina y lo lanzó hacia su regazo, Regina gimió, solo mirar a su novia casi desnuda, solo con un corbata y bailando para ella la estaba volviendo loca, excitándola, Emma se giró de nuevo de espaldas y se llevó la mano al borde de las bragas, y lentamente las bajó, mientras se seguía moviendo, volvió a darse la vuelta, ahora estaba completamente desnuda, solo con las gafas, tacones y corbata –Joder, Emma, no me hagas esto, espera que salga de aquí- Emma se acercó

-¿Qué va a hacer cuando salga de ahí, señora Mills?- susurró en el oído

-Te voy a follar con fuerza- Emma sonrió, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja

-Me va a encantar- se separó de la mujer, alzó una pierna y la apoyó en la silla, dejando su vagina expuesta hacia la mujer, metió su dedo índice y corazón en los labios de Regina –Chupa- ordenó y la mujer así lo hizo, chupó los dos dedos de la muchacha con gusto, Emma los sacó de su boca y los llevó hacia su sexo, soltando un gemido.

-Joder, Emma- Emma siguió con movimientos circulares, entonces se metió un dedo, y gimió de nuevo

-Regina, esto es muy bueno- dijo con voz baja, sacó el dedo y se apartó, se sentó en la mesa con las piernas abiertas y de nuevo se llevó la mano hacia el sexo, y se penetró con dos dedos, haciendo movimientos de vaivén, apoyó la otra mano en la mesa e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás –Ohhh, Regina, querría tanto que estuvieras tú aquí

-Suéltame, Swan, y podría hacer lo que quieras- Emma enderezó la cabeza para mirar a Regina, los labios abiertos, introdujo el dedo más adentro y sintió todo su cuerpo temblar, el orgasmo llegó provocando que el cuerpo de Emma se derrumbara sobre la mesa, fláccido, las piernas aún abiertas –Dame las llaves ahora, Emma Swan- Emma levantó la cabeza, estiró la mano hacia la esquina de la mesa y cogió una pequeña llave, se levantó lentamente y caminó hacia la silla, se sentó en el regazo de Regina y abrió las esposas. Fue rápido, demasiado rápido para que le cerebro  de Emma lo procesara, Regina se fue derecha al sexo de la rubia, pasó la lengua por toda su extensión, la muchacha gimió, Regina forzó la lengua hacia dentro y hacia fuera, entrando y saliendo, Emma de nuevo sintió su cuerpo estallar en un orgasmo.

-Estoy sin fuerzas, Regina- dijo la muchacha quejumbrosamente. La mujer cogió a la rubia en sus brazos y la llevó al sofá, se acostó y la recostó sobre ella, haciendo que Emma se acostara sobre su pecho –Tu corazón está acelerado

-Así me pongo cuando estoy cerca de ti- ella miró a la mujer y sonrió

-Tiene mucha ropa puesta, señora Mills- abrió los botones de la blusa blanca de seda de Regina, dejando ver el sujetador del mismo color, Emma frunció el ceño –Pareces tan angelical vistiendo de blanco- sonrieron, Emma se levantó y bajó hacia los pantalones, quitándoselos, dejando al aire las bragas hilo dental de Regina, se detuvo un momento para contemplar la visión de esa mujer latina vestida solo con esa minúscula lencería, le quitó las bragas y llevó su boca hacia el sexo de la mujer

-Emma- Emma siguió chupando, penetrando a Regina con la lengua, ella puso sus dos manos en los cabellos rubios de Emma y la incitó a que la lamiera con más fuerza –Em…- Regina estalló en un orgasmo, su cuerpo temblando y la respiración jadeante, atrajo a Emma hacia ella, recostando su cabeza de nuevo en su pecho, Emma acarició el rostro de Regina y esta sus cabellos rubios

-¿Regina?

-Sí, querida

-Te amo- confesó

-Yo también te amo- sonrió –Y gracias por realizar mi fantasía- sonrieron, Emma alzó la cabeza para mirar a la cara -¿Qué pasa?

-Acepto- Regina frunció el ceño sin entender- Acepto ser la madre de tu bebé.

**Despacho de Zelena Mills**

-¿Diga? Ruby, ¿le ha sucedido algo a Hope?

-No, está bien, pero…- vaciló en hablar

-¿Pero?

-Hay un hombre aquí diciendo que quiere ver a su hija, se llama Robin

-No dejes que se acerque a Hope, ya voy para allá- colgó la llamada, y mientras cogía el bolso, Hades entraba en el despacho

-Zelena, yo…¿Qué ocurre?

-Robin está en la mansión

-Voy contigo

-No, no es necesario, yo…

-Zelena, ese desgraciado te dejo sola durante todo el embarazo, era de riesgo y nunca te llamó para saber cómo estabas tú o el bebé, Hope ya tiene casi dos años y nunca ha dado noticia, así que no te dejaré sola

-Está bien- caminó con él hacia fuera -¿Dónde está Regina?- preguntó a la secretaria

-Está en el despacho con la señorita Swan, pidió que nadie las interrumpiera

-Genial, mi hermana ha decidido follar ahora- rezongó bajito

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Hades

-Nada, ¿vamos?- se encaminaron hacia el ascensor

 

Zelena entró en la mansión como un huracán, seguida por Hades, fue a la sala y estaba vacía, subió al cuarto de Hope, estaba cerrado.

-Ruby, soy Zelena, abre la puerta- la puerta se abrió, Zelena entró en el cuarto y vio a la hija durmiendo, le dio un beso a la pequeña

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Ruby

-No, ¿dónde está Robin?

-En tu despacho, la abuela le dijo que esperara ahí

-Ok, quédate aquí con ella, solo abre la puerta cuando yo te lo mande

-Ok- salió del cuarto y bajó

-¿Dónde está?

-En el despacho, espera aquí

-No, no te dejaré sola- ambos entraron en el despacho y el hombre estaba sentado, se levantó

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola para ti también, ¿Hades?

-¿Qué quiere?- preguntó Hades

-He venido a ver a mi hija

-No es su hija- dijo Hades

-Dr. Hades, ¿qué hace usted aquí?

-Soy el padrino de Hope, he estado todo el tiempo con ella, ayudándola, dándole cariño, cosa que usted no hizo.

-Está saliendo con ella, ¿verdad?

-No, no tenemos nada, Hades está con otra persona, y yo…bueno. Hades, ¿puedes dejarnos a solas?

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, por favor

-Ok- salió del despacho

-Siéntate Robin- señaló la silla al hombre que se sentó, ella caminó hacia el otro lado -¿Qué quieres?

-Ver a mi hija, ya te lo he dicho

-Ella no te importa, ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Te lo he dicho, he venido a ver a mi hija

-Robin, no te lo voy a preguntar de nuevo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Y yo ya te lo he dicho, vengo a ver a mi hija…

-¿Quieres dinero? ¿Es eso? Porque no hay otra explicación lógica para que aparezcas diciendo que quieres ver a Hope

-No quiero dinero, solo quiero a mi hija y…

-Robin, ¿recuerdas lo que dijiste? ¿Qué no estabas listo para ser padre? Dijiste que no querías y desapareciste por casi tres años. Me dejaste embarazada, sin noticias. Pues bien, ¿por qué has cambiado de idea ahora?

-Sentí añoranza, te eché de menos, y quería conocer a nuestra hija

-¿Y has tardado tres años para eso?- preguntó Zelena levantándose

-Lo siento mucho, no sabía cómo acercarme

-No tienes que acercarte, ella no te necesita

-¿Y tú?- se acercó a la pelirroja -¿No me necesitas?

-Robin…márchate

-Déjame demostrarte que os quiero a las dos, que cometí un error. Déjame probarte que puedo ser un buen padre

-Yo…

-Me conoces, sabes cómo soy, y cuánto te amé

-Me abandonaste, nos abandonaste

-Fui un idiota, Zelena, me arrepiento, déjame demostrarte lo contrario

-Tengo que pensarlo, ahora márchate

-¿Y nuestra hija?

-Márchate- fue hasta la puerta y la abrió, él caminó hacia la puerta

-No me rendiré- salió del despacho. Zelena se sentó en el sofá, entonces Hades entró

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, solo tengo que recuperarme del shock y pensar- se llevó la mano a la cara

-¿Qué quería?

-Acercarse a Hope, y a mí

 

 

 


	38. Chapter 38

-Ruby, abre la puerta, por favor- escuchó la llave ser girada y la puerta se abrió, la mujer entró como un huracán dentro del cuarto y se encaminó hacia la cuna donde su hija seguía durmiendo.

-¿Está todo bien?- Ruby se acercó y le tocó los hombros, Zelena se giró hacia ella

-Ahora así- dijo en voz baja -¿Lleva durmiendo mucho tiempo?

-Cuando te llamé, se había acabado de dormir

-Ok, vamos a bajar- Ruby cogió su mano

-¿Quieres contar qué ha pasado?- se acercó a la mujer, estaban a poca distancia

-Robin, el padre de Hope, vamos a hablar a mi cuarto, no quiero que se despierte- Ruby cogió el intercomunicador y se lo puso en el bolsillo. Ambas salieron.

-Entrecierra la puerta, por favor- dijo al entrar, la muchacha así lo hizo, y se acercó a la cama donde la pelirroja estaba sentada, se quedaron encarándose

-¿Su padre vino, qué quería?

-Dice que quiere acercarse a Hope, que se arrepiente, esas cosas- se llevó la mano a la cabeza

-Intenta relajarte, cuando descanses reflexiona sobre ello con más claridad. No sé qué decirte, pero piensa en lo que es mejor para tu hija y para ti.

-Gracias. Voy a esperar que llegue mi hermana para hablar con ella

-¿No estaba allí cuando te llamé?

-Sí, estoy segura que estaba follando con Emma ya que el despacho estaba cerrado con llave- reviró los ojos y Ruby sonrió

-¿Quieres algo? ¿Un masaje, algo de comer?- Zelena la miró y se levantó

-No, gracias, voy a tomar un baño

-¿Estás segura de que todo está bien?- Ruby se acercó y le acarició el rostro

-Sí- se apartó- Solo necesitó un baño

-Ok. Estaré abajo si necesitas algo- se dirigió a la puerta y salió

Zelena se pasó de nuevo las manos por los cabellos y se encaminó al baño.

 

-¿Estás…estás segura de eso?- Regina la encaraba con los ojos como platos, Emma la miraba sonriendo

-Sí, a no ser que tú no quieras- ambas se incorporaron y quedaron sentadas en el sofá

-¿No quieres pensarlo mejor? Solo tengo miedo a que te eches atrás

-Regina, es lo que quiero, he tenido tiempo para pensarlo, lo quiero, pero antes me gustaría pedirte una cosa

-¿El qué?

-Me gustaría que fuera nuestro hijo, no tu nieto- Regina se quedó callada –Sé que es hijo de Neal, y lo seguirá siendo, solo que me gustaría que en lugar de llamarte abuela, te llamara mamá- Regina sonrió

-Pues claro, querida, será nuestro hijo- Emma se acercó a ella y la besó, se quedaron abrazadas.

-Entonces, ¿cómo será ahora? Quiero decir, los procedimientos

-Haremos algunos exámenes, el tiempo entre marcarlos, realizarlos y tener los resultados suele ser de un mes, los pacientes presentan los resultados al especialista y entonces comenzamos el tratamiento.

-Me gustaría empezar después de la facultad, dentro de cuatro meses, ¿puede ser? Puedo ir haciéndome los exámenes y dentro de cuatro meses el tratamiento

-Claro querida, como quieras. Podemos comenzar con los exámenes la próxima semana, pero hablaremos de esto en casa, ahora vamos a vestirnos, hemos estado encerradas mucho tiempo y tengo que supervisar un caso con Sidney- Emma hizo una mueca -¿Qué ocurre?

-No sé, no me cae muy bien desde el día de tu cumpleaños- Regina sonrió

-A mí tampoco- se levantó -¡Cielos! Mira cómo estoy, echa un asco-Emma se levantó y caminó hacia la mujer.

-No, no lo estás, estás linda, sexy- Regina la miró

-Tú me has dejado así, ahora vamos, tenemos que trabajar- entraron en el baño y Emma se vistió y ayudó a Regina, entre besos y bromas salieron del baño.

-Tengo que hablar contigo

-¿Sí?- dijo sentándose en la silla –Nunca más veré este despacho de la misma manera-sonrió, Emma reviró los ojos

-He encontrado un sitio, en realidad, era el sitio que Neal había escogido

-¿Cómo?- miró hacia Emma cruzando las piernas

-Graham había ido con Neal a buscar un sitio, después sucedió el accidente, y al pasar cerca del lugar, Graham se acordó, me llevó hasta allí y llamamos al propietario, una mujer en realidad, Eleanor, el sitio es grande, me gustaría ir contigo, y si te gusta, puedo encargarme de los papeles para la venta

-Ok, iremos mañana por la mañana, llama a la propietaria.

-Perfecto

-Gracias por eso- sonrió

-La voy a llamar ahora- dijo caminando hacia su mesa

 

-Regina, tengo que hablar contigo- Zelena bajó las escaleras corriendo en cuanto escuchó el coche y a Regina entrando

-Yo también- estaba sonriendo

-¿Qué ocurre? Estás muy pálida- Emma se acercó

-Robin ha estado aquí- dijo demasiado rápido

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?- preguntó Regina, ella y Zelena entraron en el despacho

-Dijo que quería ver a Hope, acercarse a ella, dijo que estaba arrepentido, quiere volver a acercarse a mí

-No lo creíste, ¿verdad?- Zelena se sentó en el sofá

-No sé, estoy confusa

-Zelena, te abandonó, embarazada, se marchó y ¿casi tres años después regresa?

-Estoy confusa, yo…

-¿Lo amabas? Sí. Pero lo que te hizo, si no fuera por mí, por Hades por Neal no quiero pensar lo que habría pasado. Neal nunca lo vio con buenos ojos, si tienes alguna consideración por mi hijo, no dejes que se acerque a ti

-Es su padre

-¡Qué se joda, Zelena! Cuando tuvo que cuidarte a ti y a ella, poco le importó

-¿Estás irritada? Mientras yo estaba aquí, tú estabas follando en tu despacho

-Joder, Zelena- dijo alto -¿Quieres saber? Haz lo que te parezca, es tu vida. Pero no quiero verlo aquí- salió del despacho

-Regina, ¿qué ha pasado?- dijo Emma cuando vio a la mujer pasando por el pasillo -¿Regina?- fue tras ella

-¿Sí, Emma?- se metió en su vestidor

-Dime qué ha sucedido- se apoyó en la puerta del vestidor

-El padre de Hope vino hasta aquí a decir que quiere aproximarse a Hope y a Zelena, y ella, ella aún se lo está pensando- Emma la encaró –La abandonó estando embarazada, la dejó sola diciéndole que no quería ser padre, Neal la ayudó, Hades la ayudó- se llevó las manos a la cabeza –Lo único que quiero es que no salga herida, porque sé que aún siente algo por él

-Intenta conversar con ella, pero cuando estés más calmada. Tomate un baño, amor- Regina asintió –Estaré en mi cuarto, cualquier cosa, llámame- se marchó

 

El resto del día, Zelena no salió de su cuarto, Emma y Regina se quedaron viendo una película con Hope, cuidaron de la pequeña durante gran parte de la noche hasta que Zelena salió del cuarto y fue al de Regina

-¿Puedo entrar?

-Sí puedes, cuñadita- dijo Emma riendo, Regina siguió jugando con Hope

-Vine a coger a mi hija, gracias por quedaros con ella

-Me gusta estar en el pequeño guisantito

-¿Regina?- Zelena la llamó

-Di- dijo aún mirando a Hope

-Tienes razón, Robin nunca me ayudó en nada y ni sé por qué ha venido ahora. Pero es su padre, si quiere verla, no se lo impediré, aunque no saldrá de aquí con ella, solo la verá cuando tú o yo estemos cerca, y será aquí, si no te importa.

-Está bien. Pero si no actúa correctamente, Zelena, nunca más pisará esta casa.

-Ok

-Mamá…mamá- Hope notó la presencia de la madre y estiró los brazos hacia la pelirroja

-Hola, mi amor, van aquí- cogió a la pequeña en brazos

-Hope está creciendo cada día más, está hermosa

-Sí, es verdad- dijo Zelena sonriendo

-Tenemos una cosa que contarte- dijo Emma mirando a Regina

-¿El qué?- preguntó curiosa

-Vamos a tener un bebé- dijo Regina sonriendo

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿De verdad? ¿Aceptaste hacerte la inseminación?

-Sí, he aceptado- dijo Emma sonriendo, Zelena la abrazó

-Emma, no sabes lo feliz que estoy con eso

-Tendrás un sobrinito o sobrinita- dijo Regina

-¿Cómo que sobrino?

-Regina y yo hemos hablado, aunque sea hijo bilógico de Neal, nosotras seremos las madres, tanto Regina como yo.

-Estoy muy feliz de eso, Emma- se acercó a Regina y le dio otro abrazo -¡Qué bien Regina! ¿Cuándo comenzareis con el tratamiento?

-Dentro de cuatro meses, en cuanto terminen las clases y el próximo curso no me matricularé

-No vas a estudiar mientras estés embarazada ni a trabajar- dijo Regina

-Claro que sí, estaré embazada no enferma, Regina

-Tenéis mucho tiempo aún para decidirlo, ahora decidme una cosa, ¿por qué estaba el despacho cerrado y nadie podía entrar?

-Estábamos en una reunión- dijo Emma rápidamente

-Reunión de orgía, eso sí, ¿no? No me puedo creer que estuvierais follando en el despacho, ¡cielos, Regina! Eres peor de lo pensaba.

-No estaba haciendo orgía alguna, estaba con mi novia

-Da igual, espero que no haya una próxima vez

-¿Te has olvidado de que yo soy la dueña de aquello?

-Solo del cincuenta por ciento, querida hermana

-Lo que me da el derecho a hacer lo que quiera

-Mamá…Swan…- Hope comenzó a hablar algunas palabras y las dos mujeres rieron

-¡Qué divertido! Aún, hasta día de hoy, no ha dicho mi nombre

-Porque la tíita es una pesada, ¿no Hope?- la pequeña sonrió –Vamos a dejar a las tíitas solas, querida

-Zelena, ¿ya hablaste con Ruby?

-¿Hablar con ella de qué?

-¿De Robin?- arqueó la ceja

-No tengo que hablar con ella de eso

-¿Cómo que no? Estáis juntas, o sea lo que sea eso. Creo que ella debería saber la verdad, a no ser que ya no hagas nada con ella

-Regina, solo complicas mi vida

-¿Yo? Querida, si hubiera estado aquí cuando ese crápula apareció, puedes estar segura de que se habría llevado un buen puñetazo en la cara, y se pensaría dos veces volver a aparecer

-No estabas aquí porque estabas follando en el despacho

-Ok, ¿paráis ya? Sois peores que dos niños, Zelena, si tienes algo con Ruby, será mejor que le digas lo que pretendes, y tú, Regina, no te metas, tu hermana ya es grandecita- respiró- Ahora, si me permitís, me voy a dormir a mi cuarto

-De ninguna manera- dijo Regina- Vas a dormir conmigo

-¡Dios! ¿Cuándo os casáis?- dijo Zelena revirando los ojos

-¿Qué?- dijeron ambas

-Vais a tener un hijo, ¿cuándo os casareis?

-Soy muy joven para casarme, Zelena

-Eres joven para casarte, pero no para follar, ¿no?

-Eres una ridícula, Zelena, con permiso –salió del cuarto

-¿Estás loca?- dijo Regina en cuando Emma hubo salido

-Pensé que daríais un paso más, ya que vais a tener un hijo

-No sabemos si saldrá bien, Zelena

-Sin pensamientos negativos, por favor

-Ella no quiere casarse- resopló

-Tampoco era lesbiana, no quería tener hijos y mira dónde estamos- reviró los ojos

-Ok, vete a hablar con Ruby- Zelena salió sin darle ninguna respuesta.

 

 


	39. Chapter 39

**Cuatro meses después**

-Emma, tenemos que irnos o vamos a retrasarnos-dijo Regina por tercera vez o cuarta en aquella tarde

-Voy Regina- contestó ella por tercera o cuarta vez, finalmente descendió, llevaba un vestido blanco de mangas con flores rosa, los cabellos sueltos –Ya estoy aquí, apresada

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto hoy? ¿En tu cumpleaños? Me gustaría haber hecho una fiesta –preguntó Regina una vez más

-Sí, estoy segura, tuvimos cuatro meses para pensar en la fecha y tú estuviste de acuerdo. Y no quiero celebrarlo, mi mejor conmemoración será hacer esto hoy. ¿O estás arrepentida?

-No, no lo estoy, solo nerviosa, ansiosa

-Yo soy la que seré inseminada, ¿y tú estás nerviosa?- dijo acercándose y dándole un besito –Estamos preparadas, Regina, hemos conversado sobre esto, hemos hecho todas las pruebas y exámenes, ahora solo es ir allí y hacerlo, ya nos están esperando.

-Disculpa, esperé tanto por esto- cogió las manos de la mujer

-Lo sé, querida- sonrió -¿Vamos?- agarró su mano y salieron de la mansión en la que no había nadie.

**Tres meses atrás**

-Tenemos que escoger una fecha- dijo Regina sentándose en la cama de Emma

-Me gustaría hacerlo en mi cumpleaños, es dentro de tres meses, el tiempo exacto que te dije que quería, ¿te parece bien?

-Todo bien, querida, está genial, vamos a empezar a hacer los exámenes la semana que viene entonces. Estoy tan feliz por esta decisión

-Yo también, seremos una familia- Emma se acercó a ella y recostó la cabeza en su cuello, Regina llevó las manos a sus cabellos y los acarició –Te amo- Regina sonrió

-Yo también, querida- escucharon golpes en la puerta –Adelante- dijo Regina, y Zelena entró en el cuarto -¿Qué ocurre?

-Tengo que hablar contigo- se mordió el labio

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- Emma se levantó del regazo de Regina

-Robin estará aquí en unos minutos, solo te estoy avisando como en las últimas dos semanas –reviró los ojos

-Ok- Regina cambió el tono de voz –Como diga alguna otra gracieta de nuevo, le parto la cara

-Regina, todo está saliendo bien, él ve a Hope, juega con ella, le está dando la atención que no le ha dado en último años

-Y eso resuelve todo, ¿no?- dijo Regina más alto

-Por favor, no peleéis, siempre que tocáis ese tema, peleáis, crezcan, ¿ok? Regina, te he dicho y te repito que tu hermana ya es grandecita para tomar sus propias decisiones, y Zelena, haz lo que consideres mejor. Ahora, con permiso

-¿A dónde vas?

-A ver a Ruby, casi no nos hemos hablado en estos últimos días con la vuelta de las clases y con el proyecto de la clínica, Daniel también quería que me ofreciera voluntaria, pero le dije que no era posible

-Regina me llevó a ver el proyecto, está hermoso Emma, el lugar es maravilloso y lo encontraste rápido.

-Sí, Regina lo quería lo más rápido posible, así me puse a ello al día siguiente de decírmelo, Graham y yo acabamos encontrando el sitio que Neal había escogido y al día siguiente Regina fue conmigo a ver el local y en esa misma semana se efectuó la compra.

-Rápida, hermanita- Regina sonrió

-Quiero eso listo pronto, era el sueño de Neal, quiero hacerlo en su homenaje. Ahora, hablando de Ruby, ¿tú y ella, Zelena?- preguntó Regina, Emma se giró hacia Regina

-Aunque no sea de nuestra cuenta, no están juntas

-¿Por qué Zelena? Juntas pegabais fuego, ¿lo descubrió Granny?

-No lo sé, Regina, no dará en nada. Solo paré y punto, la trato ahora profesionalmente

-¿En serio? Sabes que ha ocurrido después de que apareciera Robin, ¿no?

-Regina, por favor, ahora no

-Ok, si tú lo dices, pero sigo creyendo que Robin solo está aquí por interés y te lo demostraré- Regina se levantó –Estaré en el despacho resolviendo algunas cosas.

**Días actuales- Hospital Mills**

-Emma, necesito que te eches aquí, con una pierna a cada lado- dijo el Dr. Hades a Emma, la mujer estaba con la bata azul y completamente desnuda por debajo, Regina a su lado -¿No lo quieres hacer tú, Regina?

-No, Hades, es mejor que lo hagas tú, puedo ponerme nerviosa y no quiero que salga nada mal, quiero estar al lado de Emma

-Ok, querida-el hombre sonrió y Regina cogió la mano de Emma –Intenta relajarte, todo está bien, te has hecho los exámenes correctamente, la estimulación ovárica, la inducción de la ovulación, Regina preparó el semen y si todo sale bien, esta es la etapa final y después haremos los exámenes beta.

-No me estás calmando, he visto algunos videos a lo largo de estos meses y también he estado presente en algunas inseminaciones, solo quiero que salga bien- dijo riendo

-Todos lo queremos, Emma…Bueno, vamos allá- Emma respiró hondo y sintió el catéter estéril de plástico entrando en su canal vaginal, cerró los ojos

-Vamos ahora a introducirlo en la cavidad uterina, no te muevas por favor y no te preocupes, no te dolerá- Emma abrió los ojos y miró a Regina, la mujer estaba sonriendo –Listo, Emma- sintió cómo era retirado el catéter –Necesito que te quedes en esa posición, con las piernas levantadas, algunos minutos, ¿ok? Ya vuelvo, os dejaré solas un momento –dijo. Emma miró a Regina

-¿Estás asustada, querida? –preguntó la mujer mayor

-No, solo ansiosa- Regina acarició su mano. El médico regresó y ayudó a Emma a bajar de la cama, ella entró en el pequeño baño que había en la consulta y se cambió de ropa

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, solo cierta incomodidad

-Es normal, Emma, ahora dentro de cuatro o cinco semanas haremos el análisis de sangre para saber si es positivo

-Gracias, Hades- dijo Regina

-Lo agradezco yo, Regina. Nos vemos después

-Vamos, Emma- salieron de la sala y se dirigieron al despacho de Regina –Siéntate en el sofá

-Regina, estoy bien- Emma dijo revirando los ojos

-Lo sé, pero quiere que te eches y no hagas esfuerzo

-No me vas a dejar trabajar, ¿eh?, futura mamá- se levantó y caminó hasta la mujer y le dio un piquito

-No, no te dejaré

-Entonces, ¿puedo ir a casa?

-Sí, le pediré a Josh que te lleve- cogió el móvil y llamó al chofer –Te está esperando.

-Ok- besó de nuevo sus labios –Te espero en casa.

 

-¿Ruby?- Emma llamó a la puerta del cuarto de la muchacha

-Entra, Emma- Emma abrió la puerta y vio a la chica tumbada en la cama -¿Cómo fue?

-Bien, creo. Algo incómodo, pero todo fue bien, ahora solo esperar. ¿Puedo hablar contigo? No hemos tenido tiempo de tener una conversación decente

-Claro, siéntate- apartó los pies y Emma se sentó

-¿Dónde está Hope? ¿Durmiendo?

-Sí. Entonces, ¿qué ocurre?

-Tú y Zelena, ¿qué ocurre?

-No lo sé, desde que el padre de Hope apareció, me trata solo como a la niñera, no me ha dicho nada, y lo entiendo, a fin de cuentas no teníamos nada, solo era sexo

-No es lo que parecía. Zelena solo está confusa, ella lo quería mucho y ahora él aparece, creo que la ha perturbado algo. Y creo que también tiene miedo, ¿sabes? Pero pienso que deberías tener una conversación con ella.

-¿Por qué debería hacer eso?

-Porque sé que a ti sí te importa, y yo me preocupo por ti

-Vale, Emma

-¿Hablarás con ella?

-No

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque ella debe sentir algo por el idiota

-No lo creo, solo debe estar confundida

-Ya te he dicho, me da igual- resopló

-Tú sientes algo por ella

-Quizás, pero no importa, ¿verdad? Ella no quiere

-Habla con ella y lo sabrás

-Ok. Y entonces, ¿en cuánto tiempo sabremos si hay un bebé ahí dentro?- dijo mirando la barriga de la muchacha

-De aquí a cuatro o cinco semanas- miró su barriga –Imagínate, un bebé creciendo aquí dentro

-Quiero ser la madrina- dijo Ruby riendo

-Claro que lo serás- sonrió a la morena

-Ah, tengo una cosa para ti- dijo levantándose

-Te dije que no quería regalos

-Cierra la boca- cogió una cajita y se la dio a la chica –Abre- Emma deshizo el lazo de la cajita y la abrió, dentro había una cadena de un cisne, Emma la miró sonriendo –Sé que es muy obvio, Swan y cisne, pero en cuanto lo vi, pensé en ti-Emma se levantó y la abrazó

-Gracias- se giró de espaldas y se lo dio a Ruby para que se lo pusiera –Me encanta

-De nada

 

-Buenas noches, Zelena no está en casa- Emma entró en la sala y vio a Robin parado en la puerta.

-Buenas noches, vine a ver a Hope

-Como he dicho, Zelena no está en casa, así que no puedo autorizarlo

-Es mi hija, tengo derecho a verla

-Tendría ese derecho si hubiera estado presente en su vida, cosa que no es así. Ahora, o sale de aquí o llamo a los de seguridad- dijo Ruby detrás de Emma

-Tú solo eres una niñera

-La niñera que cuida y le da cariño a Hope, así que salga y solo venga cuando Zelena esté- Emma caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, en cuanto Robin llegó a la puerta, Regina y Zelena entraban.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a ver a mi hija- dijo como si fuera obvio –Pero ni la niñera ni la otra me han dejado verla- Zelena iba a decir algo, pero Regina intervino

-Primero, no te dirijas a mi novia de esa forma, y segundo, trata a la señorita Lucas con respeto. Y ellas tienen razón, solo se está permitido ver a Hope bajo la supervisión de Zelena o la mía y a las horas que se te dijo- el hombre miró a Zelena

-Robin, al final de la semana, ¿ok? He tenido un día estresante, el fin de semana- dijo al hombre que entones se marchó. Las mujeres entraron

-¿Todo bien, mi amor?- preguntó Regina a la rubia

-Sí, estaba en el cuarto con Ruby y cuando llegué, estaba aquí de pie

-Dije que no lo quería aquí, ¿dijiste a los guardias que lo dejaran entrar, Zelena?

-Sí, ¿cómo entonces va a ver a Hope?

-Eres idiota, Zelena, ¿qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿Y si entra y se lleva a Hope?

-No haría eso- Regina reviró los ojos

-Ok, Zelena. Con permiso- subió las escaleras seguida de Emma

-¿Vas a necesitar algo, Zelena?

-Ruby, Robin es el padre de Hope, puede venir cuando quiera a ver a su hija. ¿He sido clara?

-Sí, Zelena- la pelirroja subió las escaleras con las manos en la cabeza

 

Emma y Regina estaban echadas en la cama de la morena, ya estaban con el pijama, una frente a la otra

-Veinte años, eh- dijo Regina

-Sí, ¿algún problema con mi edad?

-Ninguno- dijo sonriendo –Te amo tanto

-Yo también

-Querría celebrar

-No quiero fiesta, Regina, podemos celebrarlo solas tú y yo- se puso encima de la mujer -¿Qué me dices?

-Es una idea genial- colocó las manos en la cintura de la mujer y la atrajo hacia ella. Pasaron la noche entera amándose como solo las dos sabían hacerlo desde que se habían entregado la una a la otra.

**Cuatro semanas después**

-¿Y?- Ruby estaba por fuera del baño y Emma dentro –Emma, sal ya de ahí- la puerta se abrió –Entonces, ¿positivo o negativo?- miró a la chica que estaba con la prueba en las manos y los ojos llorosos

-Negativo.

 

 


	40. Chapter 40

-¿Emma?- Regina llegó a la mansión casi de noche, fue al cuarto de la rubia y no estaba allí, fue al despacho, a la cocina, a la zona de juegos, al cuarto de Ruby y la chica no se encontraba en ningún lado, finalmente decidió ir al jardín y la encontró sentada, bajo el árbol con la cabeza gacha apoyada en las rodillas -¿Querida? ¿Qué ocurre?- se bajó y tocó los cabellos rubios –Mi amor, mírame

-Dio negativo, Regina- fue lo que Emma consiguió decir antes de echarse a llorar de nuevo, Regina se quedó un rato callada

-¿Emma? ¿Cómo es eso de que dio negativo?

-Me hice uno de esos test que venden en las farmacias y dio negativo, yo…lo siento mucho

-Mi amor, mírame. Emma, mírame- dijo de nuevo, la chica entonces la miró –No te pongas así, querida, esos test nunca dan el 100% de certeza, mañana vamos al hospital temprano y haremos el examen de sangre y por la tarde ya tendremos la respuesta, no estés así, ¿ok? Mi amor, vamos adentro, hace frío, vamos a entrar y tomar un baño.

-¿No estás enfadada conmigo?- preguntó mirando a la mujer con los ojos rojos

-Claro que no

-¿Y si también sale negativo?

-No seas pesimista, mi ángel

-¿Y si sale?- insistió

-Pues si es así, la culpa no sería tuya y no te amaré menos por ello. Si da negativo, podemos intentarlo de nuevo si quieres, en caso contrario, seguiremos nuestras vidas

-Pero, es lo que tú más quieres- lloriqueó

-Lo que más quiero en este momento eres tú, Emma, ahora ven conmigo- se levantó y extendió la mano hacia la muchacha que se levantó, caminaron en silencio hasta el cuarto -¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó?- Regina se sentó en la cama

-Me lo hice esta mañana, Ruby estaba conmigo cuando vi el resultado…

**Flashback**

-Calma, Emma, hazte otro mañana, tal vez salga bien, estos tests no son fiables al 100%

-Regina se enfadará

-No pienses así, Emma, la culpa no es tuya. Espera unos días para volver a hacértelo, ¿el Dr no te dijo que era de cuatro a cinco semanas? Entonces, espera una semana más

-Gracias, amiga. ¿Hope está durmiendo?

-Sí

-Entonces vamos al jardín a charlar- dijo cogiendo a la amiga de la mano y bajando al jardín. Se sentaron al borde de la piscina y metieron los pies en el agua -¿Cómo están las cosas entre Zelena y tú?

-¿Sinceramente? No sé y ya no me importa, ella me buscó, ella quiso sexo, y ella me ha dejado de lado, así que no correré detrás. Si ella quiere estar con su ex, es su problema, no quiero ser usada por nadie, Emma

-Calma, solo ha sido una pregunta

-Lo sé, hoy tengo una cita- dijo bajito

-¿Qué? ¿Una cita? ¿Con quién?

-Su nombre es Eloa, la conocí tiempo atrás cuando trabajaba en el hotel, tenía mi número y me llamó hace unos días, y he aceptado salir con ella, nos veremos esta noche

-¡Wow! ¡Eso está muy bien! Ruby, te quiero y te considero una hermana, solo quiere verte feliz

-Lo sé, gracias- sonrieron y en ese momento el intercomunicar emitió un sonido –Bueno, el deber me llama. Hasta luego rubia, y estate tranquila

**Fin del flashback**

-¿Regina?- Zelena llamó a la puerta

-¿Sí?

-Robin está de camino para pasar unas horas con Hope

-Ok Zelena

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-No, voy a ver una peli con Emma y después nos vamos a dormir

-Ok. Hasta mañana- dijo saliendo por la puerta

-Bueno, mi ángel, vamos a tomar un baño y ver una peli, ¿ok?

-Ok- dijo Emma siendo levantada por Regina y llevada al baño.

 

-¿Ruby? Robin está de camino para estar un rato con Hope, puedes dejar que yo la preparo, estás libre por hoy

-Ok, señorita Zelena- dijo pasándole a la niña y saliendo

Ruby se metió en su cuarto para arreglarse, una hora después salió y caminó hacia la puerta pasando por delante del sofá donde estaban sentados Zelena y Robin, él con la pequeña en los brazos. Zelena miró a Ruby, para ser más preciso, sus ropas. La morena llevaba un vestido de cuero negro, tacones y cabellos sueltos, sus labios pintados en un rojo sangre.

-Buenas noches, señorita Zelena, no se preocupe, estaré aquí a la hora de siempre. Con permiso- no esperó respuesta de la mujer, salió dejando a Zelena mirando hacia la puerta. Zelena se quedó pensando a dónde iría la muchacha vestida de esa manera. Desde que había empezado a trabajar para ella, nunca había salido y mucho menos arreglada de esa manera.

-¿Zelena?- Robin la llamó sacándola de sus pensamientos

-¿Sí?- se giró hacia el hombre que ahora la encaraba de pie, miró hacia el suelo y su hija estaba sentada metiéndose algo en la boca –Robin, Hope se está metiendo algo en la boca. ¡Tienes que vigilarla!- suspiró –Necesito descansar, Robin, ¿puedes volver otro día?

-Sí, claro. Buenas noches, querida- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó. Zelena notó que la había llamado de la misma manera que la llamaba cuando estaban juntos, y que no se había despedido de su hija. Cogió a la pequeña en los brazos y la llevó arriba.

 

Después de poner a Hope a dormir, Zelena se metió en la bañera para darse un baño, no supo cuándo tiempo se quedó allí dentro, pero sus manos ya estaban arrugadas. Salió de la bañera, se secó y se puso el albornoz. Intentó dormir, pero fue imposible, estaba inquieta y sus pensamientos solo iban a la muchacha que había visto unas horas atrás. _¿A dónde iría? ¿Con quién estaría?_

Después de dar vueltas de un lado a otro en la cama, desistió de buscar el sueño, se levantó y fue a ver a la hija, estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, salió del cuarto y bajó a la cocina. Recordó las veces que se despertaba de madrugada y bajaba a tomar un té y se encontraba a Ruby tomando un chocolate caliente, escuchó un ruido viniendo de afuera, fue hasta la ventaba y vio a Ruby saliendo de un coche negro y mandarle un beso volando a quien quiera que estuviera en el interior del coche. La vio entrar sonriente, miró el móvil, eran las 3:00 de la mañana, dejó la taza en el fregadero y corrió hacia el cuarto, escuchó puertas abriéndose y cerrándose. Ruby había salido con alguien, se veía que no era un simple amiga o amigo por la ropa que se había puesto y el beso mandado en el aire, Zelena suspiró

-Será una larga noche, Zelena

 

En la mesa del desayuno estaban Regina, Emma y Ruby, a su lado, que había sido invitada al desayuno. Zelena aún no había bajado

-Entonces, ¿qué tal la cita de ayer?- preguntó Emma guasona, y Ruby reviró los ojos

-Después hablamos de eso, ¿cómo estás tú?

-Nerviosa y ansiosa

-Hey, cálmate, todo va a salir bien- dijo tocando la mano de la muchacha y acariciándola, todo delante de Regina, el móvil de la niñera tocó y leyó el mensaje enviado, sonrió y enseguida comenzó a teclear una respuesta.

-Gracias Ruby- sonrió –Pero  voy a querer saber de tu cita, y por qué estás toda sonriente, debe haber sido maravillosa- En ese mismo instante, Zelena apareció, los ojos encogidos

-Buenos días- dijo sin ánimo

-¡Vaya, Zelena! ¿Qué cara es esa? ¿Mala noche?

-Sí- miró a Ruby

-Ha estado muy bien desayunar con vosotras, pero voy a preparar las cosas para cuando Hope despierte, y Emma, tienes razón, mi cita fue maravillosa- dijo Ruby lo último guiñándole un ojo mientras se retiraba de la mesa, sin ni siquiera mirar a Zelena

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Regina encarando a Zelena -¿Contigo y con ella?

-Nada- fue lo único que dijo –Iré más tarde a trabajar, tengo algunas cosas que resolver

-Ok, Emma y yo ya estamos saliendo. Deséanos suerte

-No necesitáis suerte, estoy segura de que mi sobrinito está ahí dentro- sonrió

-Gracias-dijo Emma marchándose enseguida con Regina. Zelena terminó de desayunar y cuando pasaba por la sala escuchó la puerta abrirse, era Robin

-Llegas adelantado- dijo mirando el reloj

-Ansioso, en realidad- sonrió débilmente

-Bueno, vamos a resolver las cosas sobre los días que verás a Hope, mi abogada te pasará después todo en papel

-Ok- dijo sin mucho ánimo

-Estaba pensando que de momento solo los fines de semana, como ha venido siendo, pero puedes pasar todo el día con ella en lugar de solo la tarde, ¿qué te parece?

-Está bien- se acercó -¿Tú estás bien? Parece que no estás bien

-Estoy bien, solo una mala noche, nada que un  desayuno y un sueño no arregle

-Entiendo

-Bueno, ahora tengo que ir a trabajar, disculpa haberte hecho venir solo para decirte esto

-Sin problema, como te dije trabajo aquí cerca, no hay ningún problema- se quedaron un momento en silencio

-A Hope parece que le gustas

-Sí, a mí también- se acercó más –Ahora necesito saber si a su madre aún le gusto- estaban muy cerca

-Robin, ¿qué estás…?- una manos fuertes agarrando su rostro le impidieron hablar y él la besó, una mano se deslizó hacia la cintura de la pelirroja mientras ella se debatía contra él –Suéltame

-¿Qué ocurre Zel? ¿Me vas a decir que no quieres saber más de mí?- la apretó más hasta que sintió un dolor en una parte de su cara, el hombre tambaleó y miró hacia la dirección del puñetazo

-Salga ahora mismo de aquí- dijo Ruby entre dientes

-¿Quién te crees que eres, eh, niñera?

-Soy exactamente eso, la niñera, pero respeto más a Zelena de lo que lo hace usted, ahora salga de aquí o llamo a Graham para que le eche- Zelena por su parte no dijo nada, estaba en shock

-¿No vas a decir nada Zel?

-Ya se lo he dicho, salga de aquí- fue hasta la puerta y la abrió -¡Ahora!- dijo, entonces el hombre salió mirándola con cara fea- ¿Está bien?- fue hasta la mujer manteniendo una distancia segura

-Sí…yo…gracias

-De nada. Es mejor que vaya a tomarse un vaso de agua, yo voy a subir, Hope se acaba de despertar con el griterío, con permiso, señorita Zelena- dijo Ruby sin esperar respuesta de la mujer

Zelena siguió de pie, quizás aliviada de que la morena hubiera aparecido y la hubiera defendido de esa manera, pero se sentía extraña al haberla escuchado decirle “señorita Zelena”

 

-Emma, intenta mantener la calma- dijo Regina de nuevo. Emma estaba sentada en el sofá, con su cuerpo erecto y el brazo estirado

-Dr. Hoper, intente no pinchar con demasiada dureza- dijo Emma con la voz algo temblorosa

-¿Tienes miedo a las agujas?- preguntó Regina, Emma solo afirmó con la cabeza, Regina sonrió –Oh, querida, todo está bien, yo estoy aquí- cogió su otra mano, entonces Hoper introdujo la aguja en el brazo de la mujer que soltó un “Ay” bajito, vio la sangre entrar en el tubo, fue rápido, enseguida ya tenía una tirita en el brazo –Listo, querida, ahora solo esperar algunas horas para saber- dijo Regina

-Ok

-Intenta descansar un poco

-No, Regina, quiero trabajar

-No es necesario, intenta…- el hombre salió con la muestra de sangre y fue interrumpida por Zelena entrando

-¿Qué ocurre Zelena?

-Nada

-¿Acabas de llegar?

-Sí

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Regina impaciente

-Creo que la quiero

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Regina confusa

-Ruby Lucas, creo que la quiero- Emma sonrió –No te atrevas a decirle nada a ella, ¿lo oyes?- dijo amenazando y Emma alzó las manos

-Cuenta lo que ha pasado para que te hayas dado cuenta ahora de eso- dijo Regina, entonces se sentó en el sofá, al lado de Emma

-Anoche ella salió, regresó a las tres de la mañana, hoy estaba feliz mandando mensajes y bueno, apenas he podido dormir, y hoy cuando Robin me besó y le mandé que me soltara, ella le dio un puñetazo

-¿Robin hizo qué?- preguntó Regina ya furiosa

-Calma, solo fue un beso, nada más, ella me defendió y yo estoy confusa

-Dijiste que estabas confusa con Robin

-Sé lo que dije, lo sé, joder, estaba confusa. Pero cuando Robin me besó, sentí asco, no sé qué hacer, la quiero y ahora ella ha encontrado a otra persona y solo me he dado cuenta ahora, la he tratado mal durante estos últimos meses y hoy ella me llamó “señorita Zelena”. ¿Qué hago?

-Primero, tendrías que haber hablado con ella antes, cuando Robin apareció

-Lo sé, solo estaba confusa, Regina, amé a Robin, tú sabes cuánto sufrí y eso me arrasó mucho, solo necesitaba pensar

-Necesitabas ver lo que estabas perdiendo para darle su valor- se pronunció Emma por primera vez –Ruby es mi amiga y quiero verla feliz, no estuvo bien lo que le has hecho, no sé cómo fue su cita, pero parecía estar bien, si quieres algo con ella, tendrás que redimirte de alguna manera, y bueno, tendrás que ir poco a poco- Zelena resopló

-Te lo dijimos- dijo Regina

-Os odio- dijo Zelena

 

Emma y Regina estaban sentadas en el sofá con el resultado de la prueba en las manos, esperaron casi cuatro horas y ahora estaban con él en las manos, pronto sabrían si Emma tendría un hijo con Regina, ambas mujeres estaban nerviosas, afligidas.

-¿Quieres que lo abra yo?- preguntó Regina-Estás temblando

-Sí, por favor-respondió Emma, Regina abrió el sobre y leyó, los ojos se desorbitaron y se llenaron de lágrimas -¿Regina?

-Tu recuento dice que tus hormonas están altas

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?- Regina la miró a los ojos y sonrió

-Tu recuento es positivo, Emma, estás embarazada- Emma se quedó callada, lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, abrazó a Regina y susurró

-Vamos a ser mamás.

 


	41. Chapter 41

-Regina, yo…yo…- las palabras no salieron, solo las lágrimas

-Lo sé, mi amor, lo sé…-salió de su abrazo y le dio un  beso enjugando sus lágrimas –Vamos a casa- dijo

-Pero tenemos que trabajar

-No, no tenemos

-Regina, Kristen está en Brasil desde hace unos meses, solo estás tú y Zelena encargándoos de todo, no podemos marcharnos así

-Podemos e iremos. Voy al despacho de Zelena para avisarla. Si lo necesita, le pedirá ayuda a Hades

-Está bien, si no hay ningún problema- dijo Emma, Regina se retiró y fue al despacho de Zelena, algunos minutos después volvió

-¿Vamos?- dijo cogiendo a la rubia de la mano y saliendo.

-¿Granny?- llamó Regina

-¿Sí, señora? ¿Ha pasado algo?- dijo extrañándole que estuviera en casa tan pronto

-Prepare una cena para hoy, se servirá en el comedor. Usted, Ruby, Graham y Josh están invitados. Avíselos por favor

-Claro, señora. ¿Algún plato en especial?

-Haga lo mejor, Granny, es una cena importante

-Está bien, señora

-Gracias- dijo saliendo de la cocina

 

Se quedaron gran parte del día echadas en la cama y viendo películas. Zelena, al llegar y como Regina ya le había avisado de la cena, fue derecha a arreglarse. Su hijA estaba vestida y jugando en la zona de juegos vigilada por Ruby, también vestida ya con unos vaqueros justos y una blusa roja de botones. Zelena apareció para coger a la pequeña. Hope estaba linda, con un vestido verde claro con detalles de perlas, las dos mujeres fueron en dirección del comedor en silencio, estaban ya todos allí, así que se sentaron esperando solo a Regina y Emma. Granny estaba al lado de Ruby, Graham y Josh enfrente, Zelena en un extremo de la mesa con Hope a su lado. Emma y Regina llegaron. Emma llevaba un vestido floreado ceñido a la cintura y suelto abajo con algo de vuelo, Regina un vestido rojo también ceñido, los cabellos de ambas estaban sueltos, se quedaron de pie una al lado de la otra.

-Bueno, debéis estaros preguntando por qué esta cena de última hora, Emma y yo tenemos una noticia que daros. Además de Zelena, todos los presentes sois como una familia para mí, siempre habéis trabajado para mí y me habéis sido leales cuando asumí el hospital. Vosotros, mejor que nadie, sabéis lo fue para mí la muerte de Neal y cómo estuve después. Pero conocí a una persona días más tarde y comencé a creer en el destino y esas cosas, esa persona me hace feliz cada día, y cada día percibo cuán realizada me hace- miró a Emma

-Conocer a Regina ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado después de un ahogo enorme, al principio fue difícil, pero creo que hoy consigo domar a esta fiera- sonrió hacia la mujer que le hizo una mueca –Te amo, Regina, y vosotros también os habéis transformado en una familia para mí, y os agradezco a todos cómo me habéis acogido.

-¿Vais a casaros? Porque esto ya está demasiado meloso- dijo Zelena

-Eres tonta, no, no vamos a casarnos, aún no- dijo Regina –Pero queremos anunciar que serás tía- dijo riendo hacia la hermana que desorbitó los ojos, todos se quedaron en silencio –Vamos a ser mamás- dijo finalmente

-¡Dios mío! ¿Salió bien? ¿La inseminación salió bien?- preguntó Zelena

-Sí- dijo Emma entre lágrimas. Ruby, que hasta entonces se había mantenido callada, se levantó y fue hacia la rubia y le dio un apretado abrazo

-Felicidades, Emma, mereces ser feliz- se apartó de ella, tenía los ojos llorosos

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Estás llorando?- preguntó acariciando el rostro de la morena

-Para, vale, a pesar de todo eres como una hermana para mí- Miraron hacia un lado y Regina estaba siendo abrazada por Granny y después por Josh, y Graham que también abrazó a Emma. Granny se acercó a la muchacha

-Aunque me he peleado mucho contigo y a veces te he ignorado, estoy dichosa de que estés haciendo a mi pequeña feliz

-Gracias Granny- abrazó a la mujer

-Bueno, ahora podemos cenar- dijo sentándose en la punta y Emma a su lado.

 

-¿Cuándo os casáis?- preguntó Zelena algo después

-Aún no, una cosa cada vez- dijo Regina

-Claro, porque primero os embarazáis y después os casáis- reviró los ojos

-Cierra la boca- sonrió

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, con bromas. Regina estaba feliz, más suelta, ligera, y eso no pasó desapercibido para nadie, todos estaban felices de que, finalmente, Regina estuviera feliz de nuevo.

 

-Me ha gustado la cena, y me he dado cuenta de lo feliz que te hago- dijo Emma acercándose a Regina y dándole un beso.

-Estaba pensado, te das de baja en la facultad, y te quedas en casa durante el embarazo

-Regina, no estoy enferma

-Lo sé, pero no quiero que hagas ningún esfuerzo

-¿Ni trabajar?

-Ni trabajar. ¿Hay algunos otros estudios que quieras hacer? ¿A demás de medicina?

-Pensé en administración

-Eso está bien, podrías administrar la clínica cuando nazca nuestro hijo

-¿Qué?- preguntó Emma

-Pienso que te puedes quedar en casa, y tomar clases particulares de administración. Conozco a un profesor maravilloso, él puede darte clases

-El curso es de dos años

-Lo sé, pero podemos hacer un más corto con más carga si quieres, dura casi el tiempo exacto que tienes antes de volver al trabajo. ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Y la facultad?

-Después sigues. Son cinco años, ¿no? Cuando el bebé dejé de mamar, puedes volver. ¿Qué te parece?

-Preferiría continuar en la facultad, pero está bien

-Bueno, voy a hablar con Ian y el lunes comienzas, ¿bien?

-Sí- se echaron en la cama y se abrazaron –Estoy feliz

-Lo sé, querida, yo también soy muy feliz, gracias a ti

-Te amo

-Yo también, mi amor

 

-Me ha gustado mucho la noche y sí me gustaría salir más veces- Ruby estaba al teléfono sentada en la mesa con una taza de chocolate caliente –Trabajo, como sabes, así que solo puedo salir por la noche o los domingos –dijo de nuevo-Ok…te veo el domingo…besos-Colgó el teléfono y miró hacia la taza, en la mesa, se quedó pasando el dedo índice por el borde, escuchó pasos atrás y se giró. Zelena estaba parada en la puerta, Ruby arqueó la ceja

-¿Puedo sentarme?- preguntó

-Claro, yo ya me iba- dijo levantándose

-No tienes que marcharte. En realidad, me gustaría hablar contigo, ¿te importa esperarme mientras me preparo un té?

-Está bien- dijo Ruby, Zelena pasó por su lado y cogió una taza del armario, después puso agua en una tetera y encendió el fuego, pensando en cómo empezar a hablar con la mujer que tenía delante, miró a Ruby y ella estaba ocupada con el móvil, tecleando algo, Zelena terminó de hacer el té y se sentó frente a ella.

-Me gustaría agradecerte lo que hiciste hoy, sé que tenía que haber escuchado a Regina a propósito de Robin, pero es el padre de Hope y si quiere verla, no puedo prohibírselo.

-Está bien, no debería haberme metido en eso, al final, usted es adulta para saber lo que hace

-¿Cómo?- Zelena preguntó mirándola

-A ver, usted sabía que sentía algo, fuera lo que fuera, por él, y estaba escrito en la cara de él que quería algo con usted, ¿y venir hasta aquí por la mañana solo para saber qué días podía buscar a su hija? Bueno, existe el teléfono, ¿no? Email, o cualquier cosa, pero como he dicho, no debería haberme metido

-Pero yo te lo agradezco- extendió la mano y tocó la de Ruby, la muchacha miró la mano de la pelirroja y la apartó lentamente

-De nada entonces, solo soy la niñera de Hope y quiero lo mejor para ella, si me permite, me voy a retirar- salió sin esperar una respuesta

-Eres una estúpida, Zelena

 

Transcurrió un mes, Emma había comenzado las clases de administración en casa, el profesor era muy divertido y hacía que Emma entendiera todo muy bien. Estudiaba de 08:00 a 12:00, hacia un descanso y volvía de 15:00 a 18:00, todos los días, de lunes a viernes. Fue a la facultad con Regina a hablar con Daniel y se despidió de él, este confesó que estaba muy feliz por las dos mujeres, se despidió del profesor Jefferson que la abrazó fuerte confesándole que la extrañaría, cosa que dejó muy irritada a Regina.

Regina, por su parte, estaba un poco más atareada, resolviendo las obras de la nueva clínica y con el hospital. Kristen estaba en Brasil con Lily y según Eva no habían creado problemas y todo estaba yendo bien. Lily comenzó en la facultad de economía de Brasil, no hablaba mucho con Killian, solo algunas veces por teléfono. Kristen solo hablaba lo esencial con Regina, sobre trabajo. Regina estaba intentando, junto con Victoria, entrar en un proceso para comprarle su parte a su socia, pasando ella y Zelena a ser las únicas dueñas, pero según Vic eso tardaría unos meses.

Robin, después de que Ruby lo agrediera, inventó varias disculpas para evitar ir a la mansión, encontrándose con la pequeña en restaurantes, Zelena ya estaba hasta las narices de eso. Veía que Robin no hablaba ni jugaba con su hija.

Ruby salía todos los fines de semana y solo regresaba al día siguiente, aquello estaba destrozando a Zelena por dentro. Había intentado de todas las maneras posibles declararse a la morena, pero esta siempre esquivaba o la ignoraba, lo que la dejaba más frustrada hasta el punto de pedirle ayuda a Emma o a Regina, que se reían de la pelirroja y le decían que fuera directa con Ruby.

Todo estaba en perfecto orden, Emma estaba comenzando a sentir los cambios en su cuerpo, tenía nauseas frecuentes, somnolencia e iba bastante a menudo al baño, sobre todo por las noches. Los antojos también comenzaron y Regina, a veces, se irritaba con los pedidos de la novia que eran locos o a horas inapropiadas. Una vez quiso comer pastel de chocolate con dulce de calabaza, o comer tapioca con nutella y queso, que había probado en Brasil, o açai. Con cada uno de estos antojos Regina tuvo que salir de madrugada.

-No aguanto más tener que levantarme para hacer pipí- se quejó Emma echándose al lado de Regina, la mujer se había empeñado en que su novia durmiera con ella todas las noches

-Es normal, mi amor, tu útero sufre alteraciones de tamaño y eso hace que comprima la vejiga- ella estaba echada boca arriba, puso las manos en la barriga y miró a Regina

-¿Te acuerda cuando escuchamos su corazón por primera vez?- dijo sonriendo

-Sí-respondió Regina

**Flashback**

-Emma, ahora échate aquí que vamos a insertar el aparato para ver al bebé

-Ok- Emma dijo mientras se recostaba, entonces el médico introdujo la sonda en su canal vaginal, tocó algunos botones en el aparato y las imágenes en blanco y negro aparecieron. Regina agarró la mano de su novia y miró hacia la pantalla, él aumentó el volumen y se escucharon fuertes y acelerados latidos, Emma se emocionó junto con Regina

-El corazón de tu bebé es fuerte- dijo riendo, hizo dos copias de las imágenes y sacó la sonda- Emma, todo está bien con tu bebé, el tamaño del embrión es normal, estás de siete semanas, es decir, un mes y tres semanas.

**Fin del flashback**

-Fue hermoso escuchar su corazón. ¿Se parecerá a mí?- preguntó Emma

-Claro que sí, probablemente tenga tus ojos- dijo Regina recostándose a su lado y poniendo su mano sobre su barriga

-Pero puede tener los tuyos-dijo Emma

-Querida, eso sería imposible

-No, no lo es. Neal se parecía mucho a ti, así que sí puede tener los ojos parecidos a los tuyos

-Gracias, querida, ahora intenta dormir un poco, son las 3:00 de la mañana

-Yo…tengo hambre- Regina miró a su novia

-¿Qué quieres comer?

-Quiero melocotón en almíbar- dijo mirando a Regina-Yo voy a la cocina, amor, puedes volver a dormir- dijo levantándose y encaminándose hacia la cocina.

Estaba todo oscuro, Emma fue a la nevera y había una lata llena de melocotones. La cogió y la abrió, los puso en un plato, y vio la nata, la cogió también y bañó con ella los melocotones. Con cada bocado que se llevaba a la boca, cerraba los ojos.

-¿Otro antojo loco?- Ruby entró en la cocina

-No son antojos locos- dijo Emma -¿Quieres?

-No, gracias- dijo haciendo una mueca -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. ¿Y tú? Dime una cosa, ¿estás saliendo de verdad con esa chica?

-No, Eloa y yo solos nos vemos, nada serio

-Ya hace dos meses

-Sí, pero no queremos nada serio

-Te gusta otra, ¿verdad?- dijo

-Quizás, pero esa otra es una idiota

-No hables así de mi cuñada- dijo en tono serio

-¿Quién dijo que era tu cuñada?- cogió el tenedor y lo metió en el dulce de la amiga, y se lo llevó a la boca -¡Cielos, esto está bueno!

-Y es mío-dijo Emma-Sé que es ella. Deberías darle una oportunidad

-Ella no sabe lo que quiere, Emma

-Quizás ya lo sepa, dale una oportunidad

-¿Y si no sale bien?

-¿Y si sí? Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas- miró al plato –No quiero más- se acercó al filtro del agua y se sirvió un poco- Me voy a dormir, piensa en ello- salió dejando a una Ruby pensativa

 

-Regina…Regina…- Emma llamó a Regina por tercera vez

-¿Qué, Emma?- abrió los ojos lentamente

-Quiero una cosa

-¿El qué, Emma? Necesito dormir- dijo mirando el reloj –Son las 4:36

-Quiero ir a Steven- Regina miró confusa a su novia

-¿Para hacer qué en Steven, Emma?

-Ir a mi antigua casa, a casa de mis padres.

 

 


	42. Chapter 42

**Sábado- 07:00 am**

-Podemos ir el domingo Regina

-No hay problema en ir hoy, Emma, el viaje hasta Steven es algo largo, así que si salimos ahora llegaremos por la tarde, nos quedamos en algún hotel y volvemos el domingo por la tarde

-Apenas has dormido- dijo Emma

-Josh es el que conducirá, mi amor, y no dormí porque alguien estuvo despertándome cada hora

-Eso es culpa de tu hijo que juega a apretarme mi vejiga, haciéndome levantar cada hora

-También es tu hijo- dijo acercándose a la muchacha y besándole los labios-¿Vamos?

Salieron de la casa, habían preparado una maleta de tamaño mediano con las cosas de las dos, solo serían como máximo dos días. Zelena ya se había marchado al hospital, así que solo estaban en casa Granny y Ruby, ya que Hope estaba durmiendo. Se despidieron de las dos mujeres y entraron en el coche.

-¿Estás nerviosa?

-Un poco, no voy desde el accidente

-¿Jones vive cerca de tu casa?- preguntó Regina

-Sí, a unas cinco manzanas- Regina puso cara fea –No te preocupes, no hará nada, ni sabe que estamos yendo para allá

-Así lo espero, pero en caso de que aparezca, no me retendré de pegarle un tiro en su cara- dijo Regina en voz alta, haciendo que Emma desorbitara los ojos –Estoy de broma, mi amor, pero Josh sí lo haría

-No quiero que nadie mate a nadie, Regina. A propósito, ¿cuándo se lo vas a contar a Cora?

-Estaba pensando en hacerlo cuando viniera para acá, dentro de dos meses

-¿Va a venir de nuevo?

-Sí, generalmente cada seis meses viene

-Oh- Emma apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Regina

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Regina la miró de lado

-Sí, solo algo somnolienta

-Intenta descansar un poco, cuando lleguemos a Steven, te despierto- dijo acariciando la mano de la muchacha.

 

Tras casi dos horas, llegaron al hotel donde Regina, durante el viaje, había reservado. Dejaron las maletas y siguieron hacia la antigua casa de Emma

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien, quizás algo ansiosa

-Si no te sientes bien, dímelo, Emma

-Está bien, mi ángel- dijo señalándole el camino a Josh.

En menos de treinta minutos llegaron frente a la casa de tonos pasteles. Regina salió del coche  y pasó al lado de Emma para ayudarla a salir.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó de nuevo

-Sí- dijo caminando hacia la casa. Emma aún tenía una llave de reserva, que había metido en su bolsillo cuando había huido de Killian. Cogió la llave y la metió en la cerradura, giró y la puerta se abrió, estaba todo oscuro y lleno de polvo. Regina estaba a su lado, Josh pasó por ellas para abrir algunas ventanas dando claridad a la estancia.

-Entonces, ¿esta es tu casa?- Regina se giró hacia Emma

-Sí, lo es- dijo mirando a todos lados. Los muebles aún estaban en su sitio, nadie había tocado nada

-Si quieres podemos pedirle a alguien que haga una limpieza y volvemos la próxima semana, está oscuro y puedo pedir que pongan la luz, así estará mejor

-Solo quiero coger unas cosas, Regina, unas fotos- dijo. Caminó hacia el interior, subió las escaleras y llegó al pasillo donde había tres puertas. Emma abrió la primera, era el cuarto de sus padres, pasó la mano por la pared donde había un cuadro lleno de polvo, era una foto suya de pequeña sentada en un columpio y el padre empujándola. Regina estaba justo detrás de ella, mirándolo todo. Emma salió del cuarto y entró en otro, el suyo. Se quedó de pie, observando su cama, su escritorio sobre el que descansaban algunos cds y dvds, una guitarra, algunos portarretratos. Emma fue hasta al armario y abrió un cajón, había un caja algo mayor que una caja de zapatos, la cogió y abrió, dentro había algunas cartas, álbumes de fotos y cds- Vámonos- dijo levantándose

-¿Por qué? ¿No quieres mirar nada más?

-No, solo quería esta caja

-Emma, esta casa es tuya, si quieres puedo arreglarla y pedir que la limpien. Puedes ponerla en alquiler o venderla.

-No, Regina, gracias

-¿La casa se quedará así entonces?- preguntó mirando alrededor

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Emma, aquí fue donde creciste, una parte tuya está aquí. Déjame arreglarla, y si quieres podemos volver cuando todo esté limpio y organizado, le voy a pedir a un amigo que la reforme, él no tocara nada, solo la pintura, también le pediré que cambien las cerraduras y pongan una alarma.

-No es necesario todo eso, Regina- dijo con la voz embargada –Solo querría que ellos estuvieran aquí- lloró, Regina rápidamente la abrazó

-Lo sé, querida, lo sé- acarició sus cabellos-Todo está bien, mi ángel, no estás sola, ahora yo estoy contigo- la apretó en sus brazos, se quedaron así por algunos minutos

-¿Nos vamos? La puedes arreglar y cuando esté lista, volveré

-Está bien, hoy resolveremos eso- dijo

-Quiero comprar unas flores- Regina frunció el ceño –Para ir al cementerio- Regina iba a abrir la boca para decir algo –Por favor- pidió

-Está bien, ¿puedo ir contigo?- Emma asintió –Mientras vamos allí, Josh llamará a mi amigo y hablará con él sobre el arreglo de la casa, ¿vas a querer quedarte aquí o quieres volver a casa?

-Quiero ir a casa, si no te importa, pensé que conseguiría quedarme, pero no

-Muy bien, vamos a comprar las flores y después regresamos al hotel.

-Ok

-Emma, antes de marcharnos, ¿sabes dónde están los papeles de la casa?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Estaría bien que los cogieras. A fin de cuentas, la casa es tuya y así no habrá problemas a la hora de hacer la reforma

-Ok- salieron del cuarto de Emma y entraron en el de los padres, Emma cogió algunos documentos y salieron de la casa. Al salir, Emma escuchó que la llamaban

-¿Emma? ¿Emma Swan?- se giró en dirección de la voz, era la vecina de enfrente, Emily, una muchacha que había estudiado con ella hacia algunos años -¡Dios mío, eres tú!- dijo yendo hacia ella -¡Qué diferente estás!

-Hola, Emily, tú también estás muy diferente

-Pensé que nunca más te vería. ¡Vaya! ¿Estás embarazada?- dijo mirando el pequeño volumen de la barriga de Emma

-Sí, estoy de dos meses

-¡Dios mío! ¿Dónde estás viviendo?

-En Vancouver- Regina y Josh miraban todo, Regina estaba muy atenta a todo lo que la muchacha decía

-No muy lejos, entonces ¿Killian está feliz por ser padre? Nunca más lo volví a ver- Emma hizo una mueca -¿Qué ocurre?

-Ya no estoy con Killian, y no es su hijo

-Perdóname, Emma, no lo sabía

-No pasa nada- dijo tímidamente

-Entonces, ¿estás con alguien?- la muchacha preguntó curiosa

-Sí, es más, esta es Regina Mills, mi novia- dijo cogiendo la mano de la mujer que estaba algo detrás de ella, la vecina la miró boquiabierta

-¿Tu novia? ¿Novia?- preguntó dos veces

-Regina Mills- la mujer morena extendió la mano- Novia de Emma

-Un placer en conocerla. ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás en la ciudad?

-Me marcho hoy, solo vine a coger unas cosas, haremos una reforma en la casa

-Entiendo, realmente lo necesita. Cualquier cosa, avísame, que te ayudo

-Gracias, ahora mismo tengo que marcharme, Emily, nos vemos otro día cuando vuelva

-Claro- dijo dándole otro abrazo a la rubia –Un placer en volver a verte, Emma, todos hablaron mucho de ti cuando el accidente, nos quedamos preocupados.

-Claro- dijo Emma en voz baja –De verdad, tengo que irme- se apartó de la muchacha aún agarrando la mano de Regina, entraron en el coche y se marcharon de allí

 

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Regina

-Una chica que estudió conmigo el último año, no nos hablábamos mucho, en realidad yo no hablaba con casi nadie, mi madre era la que era amiga de prácticamente todo el mundo. Dudo que me echara de menos.

-No hables así, cariño

-Está bien. Puedes parar aquí, Josh, la floristería está ahí- el hombre paró el coche y ambas bajaron, entraron en la tienda y Emma fue derecha al mostrador –Buenos días, me gustaría comprar dos Dalias amarillas y dos No me olvides.

-Claro- la mujer fue a coger las flores, las cortó y envolvió en papel- Aquí están

-Gracias- Emma pagó y salió con Regina- ¿Podemos ir al cementerio?

-Por supuesto- entraron de nuevo en el coche -¿Puedo preguntarte por qué Dalias?

-La Dalia amarilla era la flor preferida de mis padres, significa Unión perpetua, y hasta parece poético ya que murieron juntos- dijo sin mucho ánimo- Bueno, y la No me olvides, ya lo dice su nombre

-Entiendo- se quedaron en silencio hasta llegar al sitio, Josh se quedó en el coche mientras ellas entraban -¿Sabes dónde están?

-Sí- caminaron un poco hasta que Emma se detuvo frente a una lápida blanca que decía

_Mary Margaret Swan_

_Madre, esposa y amiga_

_Te echaremos de menos_

_Aquellos a quienes amamos nunca mueren, solo se van antes que nosotros._

Y al lado había otra, en color plata, sobre la que rezaba

_David Swan_

_Padre, esposo, amigo_

_Te echaremos de menos_

_Nos diste todo lo que es más valioso en la vida, esperanza y amor_

Emma colocó un ramo de Dalas y uno de No me olvides en cada túmulo, Regina la abrazó, se quedaron un momento allí de pie mirando hacia la nada.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos, querida- dijo Regina y Emma echó a andar abrazada a ella.

Volvieron al hotel, Regina obligó a Emma a comer algo, aunque decía que no tenía hambre. Decidieron regresar ese mismo día, Emma durmió durante todo el viaje mientras Regina hablaba por teléfono resolviendo lo de la reforma.

Llegaron a casa alrededor de las 16:00, Emma decidió que tomaría un baño e iría a dormir un poco, Regina le hizo compañía hasta que se quedo dormida, cuando eso sucedió, bajó al despacho a resolver cosas de la clínica y del Hospital.

 

Ya pasaban de las ocho de la tarde cuando Emma se despertó. Cogió la caja que había traído con ella, la puso encima de la cama y la abrió. Sacó uno de los discos que había en la caja y lo puso en el reproductor de DVD y se sentó otra vez en la cama. En la televisión apareció la imagen de Emma, debería tener unos quince años, estaba con una escoba en la mano, su padre delante de ella aguantando la cámara, la música estaba puesta, tocando Rocking Out, Emma fingía que la escoba era una guitarra, moviéndose de un lado a otro, mientras su padre grababa, después la cámara pasó a manos de su madre que filmaba la escena de Emma abrazando a su padre que la levantaba y la giraba en aire, mientras ella reía y gritaba, cuando la soltó, estaba medio mareada, su padre la abrazó, se miraron y sonrieron, ella depositó un beso en la cabeza de su padre y le susurró algo al oído, miraron a la madre y se echaron encima de ella, dándole muchos besos en la cara. Cuando pararon, el padre cogió la cámara y la pareja se lanzó sobre Emma haciéndole cosquillas, la filmación acabó. Emma se pasó la mano por los ojos llenos de lágrimas y miró hacia un lado, y vio a Regina apoyada en la puerta.

-Estás ahí- dijo

-Perdona, no quería molestar

-Está bien

-¿Quieres quedarte sola?

-No, ven aquí- dijo llamando a la mujer hacia la cama, Regina se sentó a su lado

-Tu padre se parecía mucho a ti

-Todos lo decían- sonrió

-Tocabas muy bien una escoba-Emma rió

-Lo sé- dijo limpiándose los ojos de nuevo

-Vamos a tomar un baño, el día ha sido intenso, hemos vivido grandes emociones

-Quería enseñarte unas fotos- dijo

-Podemos tomarnos un baño, comer y antes de dormir, podemos ver las fotos

-Vale. ¿Vas a tomar el baño conmigo?

-Si quieres…- dijo Regina

-Quiero- Regina se levantó y fue a preparar la bañera, cuando volvió, Emma estaba guardando el disco en la caja. Regina se acercó a ella y la hizo extender los brazos, le quitó su vestido color crema, con detalles negros y dejó a la vista su piel clara solo cubierta por el sujetador y las bragas. Regina le quitó las prendas y caminó junto con Emma hacia la bañera, se quitó su propia ropa y ambas entraron, Emma se puso frente a Regina, se quedaron así un largo  rato, en silencio, Regina acariciando la barriga de Emma, notando el pequeño volumen -¿Ya pensaste en nombres?

-No sé, quería decidirlo contigo. ¿Tú has pensado en alguno?

-Si es niña querría que se llamase Allison Cameron

-¿Por qué?

-A mi padre le gustaba ese nombre, decía que si no me hubiera llamado Emma, habría sido Allison

-¿Y quién escogió el de Emma?

-Mi madre. El día que nací, casi no lo cuento, pues no nací en el hospital sino en un taxi, y era una mujer quien conducía, Emma Bullock, mientras esperaban a la ambulancia, ella ayudó a mi madre a dar a luz dentro del coche, fue con mi madre hasta el hospital, y mi madre decidió hacerle ese homenaje, pero me gusta el nombre de Allison

-Interesante historia la de tu nacimiento, ¿y dónde está esa Emma que prácticamente salvó tu vida?

-Fue mi madrina, murió unos años después de nacer

-Lo siento mucho

-No lo sientas. Entonces hacemos así, si es niña Allison Cameron, ¿y si es niño?

-Me gusta Henry

-¿El nombre de tu padre?

-Sí, Henry Swan Mills

-Hermoso, mi amor- terminaron el baño, Emma y Regina cenaron en el cuarto. Después de cenar, se sentaron en la cama, Regina apoyada en el cabecero y Emma, en su pecho con la caja al lado, y se quedaron viendo fotos –En esta tenía tres años, mi primer día de escuela, mi padre me cogió en brazos y me besó, y está también estoy en sus brazos, pero fue el último día de secundaria.

-Esa es graciosa- dijo Regina riendo

-Esta fue un día que llovía, y mi madre, que odiaba mojarse, llegó con la compra y yo la hice caer en el fango, se enfadó muchísimo, mira su cara- Emma dijo riendo mientras observaba la foto donde estaba haciendo una mueca y abrazaba a su madre toda sucia y con cara de enfado

-Guardas unos recuerdos increíbles, Emma. Gracias por compartirlos conmigo- Emma la miró –Te amo tanto

-Yo también te amo- dijo metiendo las fotos en la caja, y poniéndola encima del tocador, se sentó frente a la morena y la besó, Regina rápidamente abrió los labios permitiendo el paso, Emma la atrajo hacia ella

-Tu barriga, Emma, puedes hacerte daño

-No va a pasar nada, amor, sabes que con maña es posible, y aún no está tan grande. Solo ámame, Regina- dijo Emma entre besos, y lo único que Regina hizo en aquel momento fue amar a Emma.

 


	43. Chapter 43

**Tercer mes**

-Estoy gorda- Emma hablaba de pie frente al espejo

-No, no lo estás, amor- dijo Regina por cuarta vez en aquel día

-Ninguna ropa me queda bien- se quejó

-Claro que sí- dijo Regina-Emma, solo debes haber engordado unos dos kilos o menos- Regina se levantó

-Estoy gorda, Regina

-No, no lo estás- Regina se acercó- Y estoy segura porque en las últimas semanas lo que más he visto es a ti desnuda, y puedes tener la certeza, amor, que continúas sexy- se acercó y le dio un beso –Vamos a atrasarnos para la consulta, Emma. Estaré abajo- dijo y después bajo dejando a la mujer sola

-Ah, bebé- miró su barriga –Estás creciendo tan rápido y dejando a mamá enorme- se pasó las manos por la barriga, entró en el vestidor y cogió un vestido claro, suelto con encaje en el vuelto –Ahora sí- se recogió el cabello en una coleta y bajó, Regina estaba jugando con Hope en el sofá.

-Me nos mal- dijo Regina

-¿Qué olor es ese?- preguntó Emma

-La abuela está asando pan- dijo Ruby y solo vieron a un bulto pasando por ellas, Emma corrió al baño del despacho y vomitó. Regina fue atrás de ella y llamó a la puerta

-¿Emma? Abre la puerta

-No, Regina, ya te dije que cuando estuviera vomitando no quiero que me veas, es asqueroso

-Viene con el paquete, ahora abre la puerta- esperó unos segundos y la puerta se abrió- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, solo son las nauseas como todas las mañanas

-¿Estás segura que estás bien para ir?- Regina la miró

-Sí, vamos- dijo saliendo del despacho, pasó deprisa por la sala y entró en el coche que estaba a la entrada

 

-¿Cómo está mi paciente preferida?- preguntó Hades a Emma mientras se echaba en la camilla

-Bien, solo que aún siento nauseas con el olor de casi todo, ¿es normal que tenga este tamaño solo con tres meses?- Hades sonrió

-Vamos a ver, Emma. El bebé puede ser grande, o puedes tener mucho líquido, lo que es normal- aplicó el gel en la barriga y comenzó a monitorizarla –Escucha, Emma, el corazón de tu bebé- dijo aumentando el sonido del aparato

-Creo que siempre que lo escuche, me emocionaré- dijo Emma sonriéndole a Regina

-Es normal, Emma, tus hormonas están a flor de piel. En cuanto a las nauseas y a la somnolencia probablemente se te pasarán un poco a partir del próximo mes.

-Doy fe en cuanto a los hormonas a flor de piel- dijo Regina, y Emma la miró con cara fea, y Hades rio

-¿Qué ocurre Regina? ¿Problemas o…?

-No termine la frase, doctor- dijo Emma y Regina sonrió

-Es normal que aumente el deseo sexual, Emma, son las hormonas, el sexo durante el embarazo hace bien

-¿Viste Regina? El sexo hace bien. ¿Cuándo sabremos el sexo del bebé?- dijo mirando a la mujer y sonriendo

-¡Vaya!- dijo Hades robando la atención de las dos mujeres

-¿Algún problema, doctor?

-Una sorpresa, en realidad- dijo riendo –Bueno, Emma, tu bebé tiene ocho centímetros, pesa alrededor de 25 gramos, más o menos la mitad de un plátano.

-Ohhh, Regina, nuestro o nuestra platanito- dijo Emma con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -¿Cuál es la sorpresa, doctor?

 

-¡Dios mío, Regina? Esto es…es…

-Increíble, lo sé, mi amor, estoy tan feliz, mi ángel- dijo besando a la mujer

-Entonces, ¿solo lo decimos al nacer?

-Sí- dijo Regina, entraron en la mansión y Ruby estaba sentada mirando cómo Hope jugaba en la alfombra

-Hola, Emma, ¿cómo fue la consulta?- preguntó Ruby animada

-Fue todo muy bien, y todo está genial con el bebé

-¿Ya sabéis el sexo? ¿Es mi ahijado o ahijada?

-No, todavía no se pudo ver nada- Hope caminó hasta Regina

-Titi, titi- dijo extendiendo los brazos

-Van acá, mi amor- cogió a la pequeña, que se giró hacia Emma

-Hola, princesa- la rubia le dio un beso en su mejilla –Voy a subir a descansar un rato

-Está bien, ya voy yo- le dio un beso y subió

-¿Emma?- Regina entró en el cuarto, Emma estaba de espaldas a la puerta, se acercó a la cama y se quedó mirando a la muchacha, se sentó a su lado y miró su barriga, se acostó lentamente muy cerca a ella y le acarició la panza, miró el rostro tranquilo de la rubia –Eres tan linda…te amo tanto- dijo, escuchó golpes en la puerta –Adelante- dijo, entonces apareció Zelena

-¿Regina?- dijo y entró -¿Está todo bien?- preguntó

-Sí, Emma solo está durmiendo

-¿Regina?- dijo Emma somnolienta

-Mejor, estaba durmiendo. ¿Qué ocurre?

-He tomado una decisión, le voy a pedir una cita a Ruby y necesito tu ayuda

-¡Vaya! ¿Ahora? ¿Después de tres meses?

-He estado resolviendo unas cosas antes

-¿Como qué?-preguntó Regina

-Hace un tiempo me di cuenta de que Robin estaba pasando un poco de Hope, el día en que conversé con Ruby, él había dicho que vendría a estar con ella, pero no vino, entonces planeé una cosa sin contárselo a nadie.

**Flashback**

-Robin, va a tener que quedarse con la pequeña cada quince días- le dijo un amigo

-Loham, no quiero pasar mucho tiempo con la cría- dijo sin muchas ganas

-Bueno, ya que no ha pasado mucho tiempo con ella, creo que ahora lo que quiere es recuperar los años perdidos, así que cada quince días se quedará una semana con usted.

-¿Cómo?- dijo un poco alto –No puedo quedarme con ella, ni quiero quedarme con ella

-¿Cómo es eso, Robin?

-En realidad, ni la quiero como mi hija, no me gustan los niños, así que cuánto menos tiempo esté con la cría, mejor

-Vale, pero, ¿por qué no quiere estar con ella? Es su hija y yo estoy precisamente para decidir sobre este asunto- Robin lo miró desconfiado –Señor, ¿usted me ha contratado, no? Cualquier cosa que se diga aquí, la señorita Mills no se enterará

-No quiero quedarme con la niña, tengo otros intereses, así que cuánto menos tiempo esté con ella, mejor

-Conozco bien sus intereses. Quiere reconquistar a la madre, ¿verdad?

-Casi- dijo mirando hacia los lados –Cuanto menos tiempo esté con la pequeñaja, mejor, solo necesito su dinero

 

-¿Zelena?- dijo Robin entrando en la mansión

-Robin, ¿has venido a recoger a nuestra hija?

-Estaba pensando en quedarnos aquí con ella, los tres

-No, querido, a fin de cuentas, quieres estar con ella, ¿no?- dijo Zelena apoyándose en la puerta

-Sí, pero no creo que estar solo con ella todavía sea bueno, puede llorar

-O quieres pasar menos tiempo con la pequeñaja y más tiempo con la madre para conseguir dinero, ¿no?

-¿Có…cómo?

-Lo sé todo, Robin

-No sé de lo que estás hablando

-¿Acaso eres un idiota pensando que iría a entregar a mi hija así como así a alguien, Robin? Mientras hablabas con tu abogado, o amigo, da igual lo que fuera, yo tenía detectives en la calle vigilándote a cada momento- cogió la grabadora y apretó el play -¿Reconoces esa voz? Estabas usando a mi hija, y encima yo te creí. ¡Qué idiota he sido! Te quiero fuera de mi casa y de mi vida, ya

-Zelena, puedo explicarlo

-Sal de aquí ahora mismo-abrió la puerta

-Déjame que te explique

-Graham, sácalo de aquí ya, y que nunca más ponga los pies por aquí

-Sí, señora- dijo Graham agarrando al hombre por el brazo

-Suéltame, sé salir solo- dijo saliendo de la casa. Zelena subió a su cuarto. Tomé un baño y dejó caer las lágrimas.

**Fin del flashback**

-¿Cuándo sucedió eso?- preguntó Emma sentándose en la cama

-Hace unas dos semanas, más o menos, puse unos detectives tras él y finalmente conseguí la grabación. Solo quería tener la certeza- dijo

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Regina

-Bien, no es la primera vez que hace esto. Y bueno, me gusta otra persona

-Ruby, claro- dijo Emma-Entonces, ¿quieres ayuda para…?

-Vigilar a Hope, ya tengo todo planeado, será en el jardín

-¿Sabes que ella tiene a alguien, verdad?- preguntó Emma

-Lo sé, pero no cuesta nada intentarlo

-Bueno, ¿cuándo planeas hacerlo?

-Esta noche

-¿No crees que nos has avisado muy tarde?-dijo Regina

-No, ¿qué pasa Regina? Esto solo pasa una vez, por favor. Ya están decorando el jardín, la fuente, pétalos de flores por el suelo. Todo iluminado con velas, ya he escogido el vino y la cena, ahora solo tengo que hablar con Ruby

-Has pensado en todo, ¿eh? Está bien, yo me quedo con Hope

-Gracias, Emma

-Y por favor, no hagáis mucho ruido en caso de que tengáis sexo, estaré con una pequeña en mi cuarto, así que yo no podré divertirme - dijo Regina y Emma reviró los ojos.

-¿Cómo fue la consulta? ¿Ya sabemos si tendré sobrinito o sobrinita?

-Aún no, y será una sorpresa, solo lo sabremos cuando nuestro paquetito nazca- miró a Regina sonriendo y Zelena reviró los ojos

-No necesitamos misterio

-Así todo es más interesante, cuñada- Emma colocó su mano en la barriga –Tengo hambre- dijo mirando a Regina

-Cuéntame una novedad, Emma. ¿Qué quieres?

-Una ensalada de frutas, yo la hago- dijo levantándose y dándole un beso a Regina, después salió del cuarto

 

-¿Quieres algo, Emma?- preguntó Granny cuando vio a la muchacha en la cocina. Granny ahora la trataba mejor

-No, bueno en realidad quiero una ensalada de frutas, pero yo me la hago- dijo cogiendo las naranjas, plátanos, papaya, manzana, fresas y nata, cortó todo en pedazos no muy grandes. Los metió dentro de un recipiente y lo llenó de nata, cogió una cuchara y se encaminó a la sala, la puerta de la mansión estaba abierta. Emma fue hasta allí y vio el movimiento en el jardín, Zelena realmente se estaba tomando en serio aquella cita.

-¿Emma?- escuchó que la llamaban

-Hola, Ruby

-Parece que la Mills va a celebrar algo esta noche, ¿no?

-¿Cómo?

-Creo que Zelena va a invitar a alguien, y probablemente tendré que quedarme con Hope, precisamente hoy que iba a quedar con Eloa

-Pero…pero…

-Ruby, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- Zelena apareció en lo alto de las escaleras

-¿No te lo dije?- subió con la muchacha, Emma se dirigió a su habitación y Zelena y  Ruby entraron en el cuarto de Hope

-Me gustaría que te quedaras aquí esta noche- soltó Zelena

-Claro, para cuidar a Hope

-No- Zelena la miró a los ojos –Me gustaría que cenaras conmigo

-¿Cómo?

-¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo?

-Pero pensé que iba a quedar con alguien, ya que está arreglando todo allí fuera

-No, en realidad me he precipitado, tendría que haberte invitado antes de prepararlo todo

-¿Y si no acepto?- preguntó

-Bueno, si no aceptas, está bien, les pido que paren y recojan todo- dijo mirando a la mujer a los ojos, se quedó callada unos segundos.

-¿A las 20:00 estaría bien?- le sonrió

-Está perfecto.

 

A las 19:58 Zelena estaba de pie al lado de la fuente. El jardín estaba iluminado con velas y cubiertos de pétalos de flores esparcidos por el suelo, en la mesa, cubierta por un mantel blanco, había dos copas y una botella de vino metida en hielo. Zelena llevaba un vestido negro, ceñido, con un gran escote en V, uno de los laterales lucía una abertura, de medio muslo hacia abajo, sus cabellos sueltos, en sus rizos naturales. Miró hacia delante y vio a Ruby pararse a la entrada del jardín, estaba increíblemente hermosa, sus cabellos sueltos y lisos, llevaba un mono negro con un escote en V, Zelena sonrió y caminó hacia ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por venir- dijo mirándola a los ojos –Estás hermosa

-Gracias

-¿Vamos?- dijo Zelena y avanzaron hacia la mesa, sobre los pétalos de flores

-Está todo muy bonito, me encanta la decoración

-Me alegra que te haya gustado- retiró la silla para que se sentara, y cuando lo hizo, ella fue a su lado y también se sentó. Cogió la botella de Château Mouton Rothschild 2008, la abrió con maestría y sirvió un poco en cada copa –Espero que te guste el vino- dijo tomando un sorbo

-¿Por qué me has invitado a venir, Zelena?- Ruby fue directa, y tomó un poco del vino

-Primero, quiero disculparme por haber sido una idiota contigo estos últimos meses, realmente estaba confusa, pero después de que golpearas a Robin, vi que yo estaba equivocada, hice que unos detectives lo siguieran y bueno, solo se acercó para sacarme dinero, aquel día que lo golpeaste, fui al hospital, entré en el despacho de Regina y le solté a ella y a Emma que estaba enamorada de ti, solo tenía que quitarme a Robin de mi camino antes que nada, no estoy contigo porque lo quiera a él o porque cuidas de mi hija. Nada más lejos de la realidad, quiero estar contigo porque estoy enamorada de ti. Yo…me volví loca cuando te vi saliendo de aquel coche, yo…-miró a la muchacha a los ojos –Le voy a pedir permiso a tu abuela para salir contigo- dijo

-¿Qué?- Ruby desorbitó los ojos, sonrió- Pero, ¿quién dice que yo quiero salir contigo? Como tú misma has dicho, estoy saliendo con otra persona- Zelena la miró

-Sé que quieres, querida- se levantó y se acercó a Ruby, se levantó el vestido y se sentó en el regazo de la muchacha, colocó una mano a cada lado de su cuello y acercó sus labios susurrándole –Te he echado de menos, Ruby Lucas- y entonces la besó, un beso lento, las lenguas entrelazándose, Zelena se apartó, abrió los ojos –Pero como hoy yo soy la romántica-sonrió –Ruby Lucas, ¿aceptas salir con esta pelirroja de ojos azules que está sentada en tu regazo con este vestido extremadamente sexy?-Ruby sonrió y movió la cabeza

-De esa manera, no hay forma de resistirse. Sí, acepto salir contigo, pelirroja de ojos azules, sentada en mi regazo con este vestido extremadamente sexy- sonrieron y se besaron de nuevo –Nuestra noche será larga

-Puedes apostar que sí, mi morena

 


	44. Chapter 44

**Cuarto mes**

Emma ya estaba en su decimosexta o decimoséptima semana de embarazo, las nauseas ya estaban desapareciendo y con eso su apatito aumentó aún más, su barriga ya se le notaba bastante. Habían acabado de llegar de la consulta. El bebé tenía doce centímetros, casi cien gramos. Según el médico se estaba desarrollando bien.

Emma había acabado la clase de administración, estaba esperando a que Regina llegara. Estaba en el cuarto de la morena, aburrida sin nada que hacer, sentada en la cama, pasando la mano por la barriga para sentir al bebé.

-Mi amor, mamá está tan feliz de que estés ahí dentro y bien, el médico ha dicho que probablemente ya has descubierto el cordón umbilical, por favor, no lo aprietes, ¿ok? Ha dicho el doctor que puedes querer jugar con él, agárralo o apretarlo, no lo hagas, eso puede reducir la cantidad de oxígeno y mamá no quiere eso, ¿ok?- suspiró –Querría tanto que te movieras para la mamá- acarició más su barriga, miró el reloj, eran ya las 19:00, Regina probablemente iba a tardar, se levantó y fue al vestidor de la morena. Sabía que Regina tenía algunas fotos escondidas y Emma quería saber más de la morena cuando joven, abrió algunos cajones, y después uno que estaba a un lado -¿Qué es esto?- había una tela de seda encima de algo, Emma quitó la tela y miró dentro del cajón. Era donde Regina guardaba sus juguetes, por así decir. Esposas, vibradores, lubrificantes, bolitas explosivas, dados, braguitas vibradoras, dilos y algunas fustas. Emma arqueó la ceja, Regina nunca se lo había mencionado. Cerró el cajón y salió del vestidor justo en el momento en que Regina entraba en el cuarto.

-Buenas noches perdona la tardanza- se acercó a la mujer y le dio un beso-¿Todo bien?- pasó la mano por su barriga -¿Cómo está nuestro paquetito de amor?

-Bien, estábamos teniendo una conversación

-¿Con el bebé?

-Sí- se sentó en la cama- me quedé preocupada con lo que dijo el médico, sobre el hecho de que agarrara y apretara el cordón

-Los bebés pueden hacer eso, pero no se hará daño, no te preocupes- se sentó a su lado, le levantó la blusa y acarició su barriga –Hola, soy tu otra mamá- le di un beso en la barriga -¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Estoy bien, estamos bien. Los meses están pasando tan rápido

-Es verdad, pronto tendremos a nuestro paquetito de amor con nosotras

-Sí- sonrió

-¿Conseguiste dormir mejor?- preguntó Regina mirando a la rubia

-Sí, y ahora estoy más dispuesta, las nauseas han parado y mi apetito aumentó- dijo levantándose y sentándose en el regazo de Regina-No solo de comida, sino de otras cosas también- le dio un piquito que pronto se transformó en un beso

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó Regina acariciando el cuello de Emma

-Te echo de menos, no hacemos el amor hace dos semanas- Regina la encaró –sé que has estado cansada por la clínica y el hospital- se levantó del regazo de la morena y caminó hasta el vestidor –Creo que comenzaré a aliviarme sola

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo que aliviarte sola?

-Regina, necesito sexo, me estoy volviendo loca y…he visto algunas cosas en tu vestidor y me ha excitado más- dijo en tono más bajo, Regina desorbitó los ojos

-¿Revolviste mis cosas?

-Discúlpame, sé que no debería tocar nada tuyo, estaba buscando fotos y acabé encontrando otras cosas- Regina se levantó y fue hasta ella –Perdóname

-No tienes que disculparte. ¿Y qué viste que te ha dejado excitada?- preguntó Regina cogiendo la mano de Emma dirigiéndose hacia el cajón y abriéndolo

-Casi todos- miró a la mujer -¿Por qué nunca has usado nada de esto conmigo?

-Pensé que no te gustaría, o que no lo necesitábamos ya que siempre nos hemos resuelto muy bien sin ningún accesorio.

-Ahm…- dijo únicamente Emma

-¿Quieres usar algo? Siempre he deseado usar una cosa y nunca lo he hecho con nadie

-¿El qué?- preguntó Emma

-El arnés… Podríamos usarlo con algunas cosas más- se acercó a la muchacha-Tengo una sorpresa para ti. Podemos tomar un baño y después jugar un poco y entonces te doy la sorpresa, ¿qué te parece?- susurró en el oído de la rubia

-Una buena idea- dijo Emma sonriendo-Voy a tomar un baño en mi cuarto, así lo preparas todo para cuando vuelva.

-Ok, mi amor- le dio un piquito

Ambas mujeres tomaron su baño, Emma sentía su corazón acelerado, ¿el sexo con Regina era bueno? Sí, era maravilloso y con el embarazo las sensaciones eran aún mejores, deseaba enormemente lo que fuera que Regina tuviera para ella.

Por otro lado, Regina tenía miedo, sabía que con el embarazo los deseos se agudizaban, y ahora la barriga de Emma estaba más grande y el miedo a hacerle daño crecía, pero Regina sería cuidadosa como siempre lo había sido. Se bañó y se puso su bata de seda, quedándose completamente desnudo debajo de ella, preparó la cama para dejarla cómoda para su amada y Emma llamó a la puerta, entró. Llevaba un camisón de seda blanco y los cabellos sueltos.

-¿Puedo entrar?

-Claro- Regina dijo sonriendo. Fue hasta ella y la besó, el beso se fue haciendo más profundo, poco a poco.

-Te deseo tanto, Regina- dijo Emma en mitad de los besos

-Yo también te deseo, mi Emma- Regina avanzó con ella hacia la cama, la recostó mientras la seguía besando- Ya vuelvo- dijo y entró en el vestidor, Emma siguió echada sintiendo aún el hormigueó en los labios a causa del beso de Regina, la morena volvió, en las manos llevaba una cajita, la colocó al lado de Emma, y volvió a besar a la mujer, Emma llevó sus manos al rostro de Regina y la atrajo más hacia ella, una de las manos de la mujer avanzó hacia el borde del camisón y lo fue subiendo, pasó por la tela de las bragas, la cintura, hasta llegar a los pechos, estaban más grandes. Regina acarició el pezón de la muchacha, que soltó un gemido al sentir el dedo frió en su piel. Regina se apartó, le quitó el camisón dejando a la vista el blanco cuerpo, la barriga ya con cierto volumen, Regina se inclinó hacia ella y depositó varios besos.

-Bebé, mamá ahora va a jugar un rato con tu mamá, así que no te enfades mucho, tu mamá va a hacer muy feliz a tu otra mamá ahora- le dio un beso en la barriga y subió para besarle los labios

-Eres una boba, Regina Mills

-Y toda tuya- susurró en su oído y besó su cuello. Dio leves lamidas en el sitio, arrancando suspiros y gemidos de Emma, descendió los besos hacia los pechos, la miró a los ojos y se mordió el labio. Emma cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, Regina llevó la lengua hasta el pezón de la rubia y se detuvo ahí, haciendo movimientos circulares, para enseguida chuparlo. Emma colocó sus manos en los cabellos de Regina, la mujer hacía movimientos rápidos, Emma empujó la cabeza de Regina hacia abajo –Calma, amor, la paciencia es una virtud.

-No cuando se está con las hormonas a flor de piel- dijo gimiendo bajo, Regina sonrió e hizo lo que ella quería, pasó por la barriga y se fue derecha a las braguitas blancas, las bajó dejando expuesta la intimidad de Emma, ya excitada, tiró la prenda en cualquier lado, se agachó, Emma aún tenía los ojos cerrados, Regina pasó la lengua por la vagina de la muchacha, Emma soltó un gemido y agarró las sábanas de la cama, Regina comenzó a lamerla y penetrarla con la lengua, con deseo y con fuerza, Emma gritaba y gemía sin miedo a que alguien pudiera escucharla, se agarraba a las sábanas con fuerza, Regina usó uno de los dedos para acariciar el sexo de la rubia, mientras la penetraba con la lengua. Emma entonces sintió aquella placentera sensación recorrer su cuerpo, las manos comenzaron a arrugar la sábana y sus piernas cayeron hacia los lados, un gemido resonó en su garganta mostrándole a Regina que había alcanzado su clímax, sin embargo Regina no se detuvo, continuó lamiéndola durante unos segundos más, y entonces subió, besándola en los labios.

-Aún no hemos acabado, amor- Emma colocó las manos en la cabeza, y se quedó en silencio algunos minutos intentando recuperar el aliento. Regina se incorporó y se dirigió a la cajita que estaba al otro lado, cogió el objeto y se sentó al lado de Emma -¿Querida?- dijo y la muchacha abrió los ojos –Me gustaría usar esto contigo- abrió la cajita y aparecieron dos bolitas de gel de color rojo –Son las bolitas del placer, cuando se usan correctamente, como su propio nombre indica, producen placer, están hechas de gel, y cuando ese gel estalla, cariño, la sensación es maravillosa. Me gustaría usarlo- le enseñó las bolitas –junto con esto- abrió la bata de seda dejando ver el arnés en su cuerpo, se mordió el labio -¿Quieres? Preguntó, Emma entonces se sentó, se inclinó hacia Regina y le dio un beso

-Lo quiero todo, Regina, siempre que seas tú quien lo haga- Regina sonrió, volvió a besarla mientras la recostaba en la cama

-Voy a ponértelas, pero antes vamos a conseguir una posición cómoda para ti- cogió dos almohadas e hizo que Emma se acostara, con parte de la espalda apoyada, haciendo que la parte de la cintura para abajo quedara más alta, abrió las piernas de la muchacha lentamente y depositó un beso en la parte interna del muslo, pero no solo uno, sin varios besos y lamidas, Emma sintió su intimidad palpitar, estaba excitada de nuevo. Regina besó la vulva de la muchacha y comenzó a estimularla otra vez. Colocó una bolita en la entrada de su vagina y la introdujo, Emma soltó un gemido ahogado, Regina agarró una de las piernas de la muchacha y la levantó. Emma estaba completamente expuesta para Regina y a ninguna de las dos parecía importarle, Regina, con mucho cuidado, colocó el dildo en la entrada de la vagina de Emma, fue empujando lentamente. Emma reviraba los ojos ante el placer que estaba sintiendo, realmente con el embarazo los sentimientos y emociones estaban más afloradas, sintió cómo Regina se retiraba y se metía de nuevo, esta vez más profundo -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Hummm- murmuró, Regina comenzó a moverse lentamente en vaivén, una de las manos agarraba la pierna de Emma y la otra estaba en su rodilla, las estocadas se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y más rápidas. Emma gritaba cosas completamente sin sentido alguno, tal era el placer que estaba experimentando en aquel momento. Regina bajó su pierna y apoyó sus manos a cada lado del cuerpo de Emma, aceleró los movimientos, más fuertes, alternaba entre el movimiento de vaivén y el ondulante cuando Emma notó que la bolita estallaba dentro de ella, y ella estalló junto con la bolita, agarrándose a los cabellos de Regina y besándola con fuerza. Se quedaron echadas de lado, Regina acariciando los cabellos de la muchacha, Emma se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en los labios –Quiero más- dijo besando el lóbulo de la morena

-Estás insaciable hoy

-No tienes idea de cómo estoy, de cuánto te deseo- Regina se sentó

-Entonces ven aquí- le dijo que se colocara en su regazo, Emma lo hizo, Regina sujeto el miembro del arnés y Emma se sentó, cerrando los ojos al sentir aquella sensación, comenzó a hacer movimientos lentos, se acercó a Regina y la besó mientras subía y bajaba despacio. Las manos fueron hasta los cabellos de la morena mientras ella aumentaba los movimientos, besó el cuello de Regina dándole una ligera lamida que hizo que la otra gimiera, entonces llegó el tercer orgasmo de aquella noche, dejando a la mujer con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Regina. La de más edad acarició sus cabellos -¿Estás bien, mi amor?

-Sí…solo necesito recuperarme un poco para continuar

-¿Cómo?- Emma levantó la cabeza sonriéndole

-Continuamos, ¿o estás cansada?

-Yo pensé que tú estabas cansada

-No, no lo estoy, y ya no quiero esto- dijo mirando hacia abajo, hacia el arnés que Regina tenía puesto –Ahora solo te quiero a ti- Regina sonrió –Pero claro, ahora quiero hacértelo yo

-¿Qué quieres hacerme?- preguntó Regina, Emma entonces se levantó con la ayuda de Regina y se  quitó el dildo de su interior. Emma se hizo a un lado y Regina se levantó y fue al baño a quitarse el arnés. Volvió completamente desnuda hacia la muchacha. Emma se mordió el labio y Regina se metió en la cama –Estoy aquí, amor

-Me gustaría que te echases- Regina así lo hizo, Emma se subió encima y la besó, Regina cogió la mano de Emma y se la llevó a su sexo, Emma empezó a masajear, Regina arqueaba el cuerpo para un mayor contacto. Emma ya sentía sus dedos mojados por la excitación, entonces la penetró con fuerza, arrancando de Regina un grito de placer, Emma volvió a besarla mientras la penetraba con movimientos circulares y de vaivén. Regina notaba cómo su cuerpo sudaba y temblaba. Entonces llegó el orgasmo. Después de no saber cuántas horas habían pasado amándose, Emma y Regina estaban echadas a los pies de la cama, Regina acariciaba la barriga de la muchacha y le daba pequeños besos en todo su rostro –Estoy tan feliz-  dijo Emma sonriendo

-Yo también lo es…Regina dejó de hablar y miró a Emma -¿Eso fue…fue una patada? ¿El bebé está dando patadas?

-Sí- dijo Emma sonriendo –Le gustas a tu hijo

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Siempre hace eso?

-Sí, hace un tiempo que lo noto, pero cuando ponía la mano en la barriga no sentía nada, así que quería esperar hasta que tú lo notaras, solo da patadas cuando tú hablas, le gusta tu voz- miró la barriga. Regina se acercó y susurró

-Hola, mi paquetito de amor, mamá te ama tanto y no ve la hora de que estés en nuestros brazos- ascendió hasta Emma –Te amo tanto, Emma- la besó en los labios –Ya vuelvo- se levantó y fue al vestidor, regresó enseguida con una cajita blanca en las manos y se la dio a Emma –Te amo tanto, desde el día en que te conocí me irritaste, me desafiaste y sabía que eras diferente, sabía que contigo mi mundo sería diferente, y ha sido, Emma, desde el día en que te provoqué, te deseé, desde el día en que te besé, me enamoré, y cuando pensé que te iba a perder, al distanciarte, supe que te amaba, ahora quiero tener hijos contigo y amarte cada día más- Emma abrió la cajita y dentro había un patuquito blanco, los ojos de Emma ya estaban bañados  en lágrimas, dentro del patuquito, una anillo de oro blanco- Emma Swan, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-Regina sacó el anillo del zapatito, Emma la miró sonriendo

-Si me lo pidieras todos los días, todos los días aceptaría. Claro que acepto casarme contigo, Regina Mills

**Algunos días atrás**

-Zelena, alguien puede escuchar

-Nadie va a escuchar, Hope está con Regina y Emma en el cuarto, tu abuela ya está durmiendo.

-Pero tú haciendo ese ruido vas a despertar a la casa entera- dijo Ruby intentando no hacer ruido cuando iba hacia la puerta del cuarto de la pelirroja

-Estaría bien despertarlas, así verían cuánto te deseo- dijo entre besos. Entraron en el cuarto y Ruby cerró la puerta. Zelena fue más rápida que ella y la prendió contra la pared, capturando sus labios ya sin labial. Ruby llevó las manos hasta los hombros de la mujer y bajó las asillas del vestido, haciéndolo deslizar por el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Tenían prisa, se deseaban y era palpable para ambas. Cuando el vestido tocó el suelo, Ruby admiró el cuerpo de Zelena, esta llevaba unas bragas burdeos, entonces se acercó a su oído

-¿Solo con braguitas, Zelena Mills? Alguien está muy osada hoy- miró de nuevo hacia abajo, Zelena alzó su rostro y capturó de nuevo sus labios, llevó una mano hacia la parte trasera del mono, deslizando hacia abajo. Ruby lucía una lencería rosa oscuro de encaje. Ruby la empujó hacia la cama cayendo sobre ella, Zelena llevó las manos hasta el sujetador, lo desabrochó y rápidamente se lo quitó. La morena se quedó sentada en su regazo, Zelena agarró su cintura y apretó. La muchacha comenzó a moverse ondeantemente, frotando su vulva con la de ella, llevó sus manos a los pechos de la pelirroja y masajeó, Zelena soltó un gemido, Ruby se inclinó y la besó, y se apartó de ella mordiéndole el labio.

La pelirroja se levantó, y las dos quedaron de rodillas, le quitó a la morena las bragas y se giró de espaldas a ella, Ruby también retiró las bragas burdeos, colocó la mano en sus pechos y masajeó de nuevo, la mujer inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo bajo, Ruby entonces descendió la mano hasta la intimidad de la mujer, acarició su sexo, ya mojado por la excitación. Zelena bajó un poco el cuerpo para intentar un mayor contacto, la pelirroja llevó su mano hacia la vulva de la morena y la acarició. Ruby le dio un ligera mordida seguida de una succión, entonces las dos, al mismo tiempo, introdujeron los dedos en sus vaginas. Ruby se mordió el labio y Zelena soltó otro gemido, comenzaron a hacer movimientos de vaivén y circulares, Zelena, aún de espaldas a Ruby, inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante, cayendo en la cama, y la morena cayó encima de ella, sacó la mano del sexo de la mujer y se giró hacia delante, la penetró de nuevo haciendo movimientos más rápidos y con fuerza llevando a la pelirroja a un orgasmo que la dejó sin aliento.

-Quiero más- dijo girándose hacia la morena sin aire y sonriendo

-No sabía que fueras ninfómana

-Tu novia solo es insaciable, querida- Ruby sonrió

-Y yo adoraré satisfacerla- atrajo a la pelirroja sobre ella y se besaron. Zelena descendió los besos hasta el sexo de la mujer y sin ceremonia alguna colocó su boca en la intimidad de la morena haciéndola arquear el cuerpo. Zelena separó los muslos de la mujer, abriendo más y explorando, entre lamidas, chupadas y penetraciones. Ruby llegó a su primer orgasmo de aquella noche.

**Días actuales**

-Buenos días- dijo Zelena girándose hacia la morena que estaba echada a su lado observándola

-Buenos días- sonrió y le dio un beso

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Sinceramente? Creo que no conseguiré caminar bien- Zelena sonrió –Tenemos que levantarnos

-En realidad, no

-Tengo que cuidar de tu hija

-Aún está durmiendo

-Aún no me puedo creer que haga un mes que estoy contigo- atrajo a la mujer de más edad hacia su cuerpo

-Aún recuerdo la cara de tu abuela cuando le pedí salir contigo- dijo riendo

**Flashback**

Zelena y Ruby salieron del cuarto ya por la tarde, Granny estaba en la sala dando órdenes a una de las empleadas.

-Buenas tardes, abuela- dijo Ruby a la mujer

-Buenas tardes. ¿Dónde estabas?

-Buenas tardes, Granny

-Buenas tardes Zelena. Regina ha salido con la pequeña y con Emma

-Ah, bien. Granny, necesito hablar con usted, en realidad, las dos.

-¿Qué ha hecho ahora mi nieta, Zelena?- dijo mirando a la mujer y después a la nieta –Ruby, te dije que te comportaras- la más joven reviró los ojos, lo que hizo reír a Zelena

-Granny, querida, me gustaría que se sentase- dijo

-¿Es muy grave?- preguntó preocupada

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, abuela- Granny se sentó seguida de Ruby y Zelena

-Seré directa, Granny, me conoce desde hace mucho tiempo, conoce a nuestra familia desde hace mucho tiempo. También sabe cuánto sufrí por el padre de Hope y cómo me cerré hacia los demás, pero entonces alguien apareció. Torpe, sensible e incluso loca y me enamoré de ella- miró a la muchacha y después le sonrió a Granny –Me he enamorado de Ruby

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que consiguió decir

-Como una dama- sonrió- Me gustaría pedirle su permiso para salir con su nieta

-¿Os queréis?- preguntó a Zelena y después a Ruby

-Sí. Estoy enamorada de ella- cogió las manos de la muchacha

-¿Está segura?- hizo una mueca- Ella es descerebrada, loca y ¿se ha enamorado de ella?

-Sí, estoy completamente enamorada de ella. Entonces, ¿nos permite estar juntas?

-Si usted lo desea, estaré feliz en que salgan juntas- le sonrió a la nieta –Influya en ella, mi nieta no tiene dos dedos de frente-abrazó a la morena

-Gracias abuela

-Solo quiero verte feliz, mi amor- dijo saliendo del abrazo –Tengo que resolver unas cosas. Tened juicio- dijo levantándose y abrazando a la pelirroja, y otra vez a la nieta antes de entrar en la cocina.

**Fin del flashback**

-Fue gracioso- dijo Ruby- Vamos a levantarnos, le prometimos a Hope que la llevaríamos a la piscina

-Sí, se lo prometimos y apenas puedo esperar para verte en biquini

-Ya me has visto con menos, querida

-Lo sé, pero estás muy sexy con aquel biquini rojo

-¿Ya me has visto con él?

-En una foto- confesó- Vamos a levantarnos, tomar un baño, desayunar y a la piscina- dijo Zelena ya en pie –Vamos, niña- agarró una mano de la muchacha

-No soy una niña

-No, no lo eres, las niñas no harían conmigo lo que tú hiciste anoche

-Me alegra que lo sepas, Zelena Mills, me alegra mucho.

 

-Mamá, mamá

-Hola, mi bebé-dijo Zelena agarrando las manos de su hija

-Titi Bibi, mamá, titi Bibi

-Sí, es la tita Ruby, ella ya está en la piscina esperándonos

-Mamos lli, mamá- dijo estirando los bracitos

-Vamos, mi amor- y fueron a donde estaba la morena

-Hola, los flotadores ya están inflados, ven aquí pequeña para que la tita te ponga protector solar- Hope caminó torpemente hasta la morena, Ruby estaba sentada en la silla con la pequeña pelirroja en sus brazos, puso un poco de crema en el cuerpo de la niña y se lo restregó dejando a la pequeña blanca –Listo

-En mamá, titi Bibi

-Sí, vamos a ponerle a mamá también- miró a Zelena sonriendo, la mujer  fue hasta ellas y se echó en la tumbona, Ruby sentó a Hope encima de la madre y se sentó al lado. Puso crema en su cuerpo y Hope la restregó por su espalda mientras Ruby se la ponía por otras zonas-Listo

-Tú titi Bibi

-¿En mí? No es necesario, la titia ya se puso- la pequeña puso morritos –Vamos a nadar

-Id vosotras, yo me quedó mirando

-Mamos, mamá- Hope agarró los pies de la madre

-Vamos entonces- colocaron los maguitos en los brazos de la pequeña y caminaron hacia las escaleritas y bajaron, Zelena llevaba a su hija en brazos

-Ven hasta la tita, Hope- estiró los brazos

-No quero

-Ven, la tita te agarra y tienes los manguitos- dijo dándole confianza a la pequeña, Hope estiró los brazos y Zelena la soltó, ella se hundió un poco, pero enseguida emergió batiendo en el agua sus bracitos, Ruby la cogió -¿Viste? No fue tan malo- Hope sonrió –Vamos ahora hasta mamá- dijo girando a la pequeña que nadó hasta la madre

Se quedaron parte de la tarde en la piscina hasta que Regina y Emma aparecieron

-¿Podemos juntarnos?- preguntó Emma

-Claro, barriguita linda- dijo Ruby

-Tengo celos- dijo Zelena

-Amor, solo tengo ojos para ti

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-¿Amor?- dijo avergonzada y Zelena sonrió

-Me gusta- le dio un piquito

-Quero beso tamben mamá- dijo Hope y las dos le dieron un beso en sus mejillas

-¡Cuánto empalago las dos!

-No habléis muy alto, ¿o crees que no os escuchamos anoche?- Emma se sonrojó

-Por cierto…- dijo Regina entrando en la piscina y ayudando a Emma

-Quero Swan, mamá- dijo Hope estirando las manos hacia Emma. La mujer se sentó en las escaleras y cogió a Hope, el agua solo le llegaba a los pies –El bebé de la titi

-Sí, amor, el bebé de la tita- dijo Emma y Hope bajó la cabeza y la puso en la barriga de Emma

-Nene- miró a Zelena, a Ruby y a Regina, y sonrió

-…Emma y yo vamos a casarnos- dijo finalmente Regina

-¡Vaya! Felicidades a las dos- Zelena le dio un piquito a la hermana

-No hagas eso, ¿después de que te has mudado al lado oscuro quieres besar hasta tu hermana?

-Sabes que eres muy sexy, Regina, pero prefiero a mi morena. Pero, estoy inmensamente felices por las dos- fue hasta Emma y la abrazó

-No es necesario que me beses-dijo Emma

-Estoy segura de que no lo haría- dijo Ruby que le dio un abrazo a Regina y después a Emma –Creo que es un momento perfecto para una foto

-Completamente de acuerdo- dijo Emma, Regina y Zelena se miraron

-Esto es lo que tiene ser novias de unas niñas- sonrieron, y se juntaron, Regina abrazó a Emma por detrás pasando sus manos por su barriga, Ruby cogió a Hope y Zelena el móvil, y se sacaron un selfie.

 


	45. Chapter 45

**Quinto mes**

Emma estaba ansiosa, debido al pedido de casamiento de Regina y a que las dos iban a empezar a preparar el cuarto infantil. Según el médico no podía sufrir grandes emociones. Y ahora Regina quería abrir el cuarto de Kristen, que era el de Emma, aunque esta dormía con Regina, y el de Lily para crear un espacio mayor. Emma lo consideró una exageración, así que Regina optó por hacer algo que no había hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo, abrir el cuarto de Neal.

-¿Está segura?- preguntó Emma en cuando Regina le extendió la mano para entrar

-Sí- entraron en la habitación, estaba perfectamente ordenado, las empleadas lo limpiaban todas las semanas –Neal fue mi hijo, Emma, y lo amo mucho, y siempre lo amaré, pero tengo que seguir adelante, él no volverá, y podemos hacer una reforma en su cuarto, me gustaría que fuera este porque está justo frente al nuestro. ¿Qué prefieres tú?

-Si para ti está todo bien, para mí también, sobre todo porque es el mejor al estar enfrente

-Entonces, hecho, mandaré que empaqueten sus cosas, aún no sé qué hacer con ellas, pero esta semana podremos ir a buscar las cosas, los muebles, carritos, ropas

-¡Hay tanto que hacer!- dijo Emma caminando por el cuarto, y se detuvo donde estaban los libros y algunas fotos, Emma cogió una en sus manos, era él y Regina. Regina con cara de enfado y él dándole un beso en la mejilla, Emma sonrió

-Me estaba diciendo que se iba a buscar novia, me puse algo celosa, y Zelena aprovechó para sacar la foto

-No eres algo celosa, Regina, eres demasiado celosa

-Soy así con quien amo, Emma. Ahora vamos, me cogeré esta semana libre para resolver las cosas del cuarto y de la boda.

-Estaré enorme cuando nos casemos

-Seguirás igual de linda, mi amor

 

Emma, Regina y Ruby estaban sentadas en la sala, Hope estaba jugando, caminando de un lado a otro con sus bloques color de rosa que, según Regina, eran muy educativos.

-Entonces, ¿van a comprar las cosas del bebé esta semana? ¿Y la boda?

-Estamos pensando en hacerla dentro de dos meses, sé que estaré en el séptimo mes de gestación, pero quiero casarme antes de dar a luz

-Yo ya he hablado con unas amigas que son arquitecta y diseñadora, vendrán mañana para charlar

-¿Amigas? ¿Mujeres?- dijo Emma

-Emma, la celosa soy yo, no tú- dijo Regina besándola en su mejilla –Y además, no tienes de qué preocuparte- garantizó

-La reforma de la casa de mis padres ya está hecha, ¿podemos ir la próxima semana? Me gustaría ver cómo ha quedado

-Claro, después de dejar atado el asunto de la habitación, iremos

-No quiero entrometerme, pero, estáis dejando muchas cosas para el último momento, ¿no?

-No, tengo todo bajo control, cuando Emma dé a luz, me pediré la baja, Zelena se encargará del hospital junto con Hades, ya que Kristen está en Brasil. Y tenemos aún dos meses para planificar la boda, y el cuarto quedará listo en dos semanas- dijo Regina

-Me olvidaba que tienes dinero para hacer eso en un parpadeo- dijo Ruby-Bueno, solo sé una cosa, seré la madrina, tanto de la boda como del bebé

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?- preguntó Regina

-Emma- señaló

-No me lo habías dicho- Regina se giró hacia ella

-Amor, Ruby es mi única amiga, me gustaría que lo fuese- explicó

-Lo sé, Emma, estaba bromeando, aunque considero a la señorita Lucas algo irresponsable

-Y volvemos a lo de señorita Lucas. Salgo con tu hermana. Ya me viste haciendo el amor con ella  en el despacho. He cuidado de Emma, ¿por qué tanto formalidad?

-Está bien, “señorita haciendo el amor”

-Prefiero cuñadita

-Eso no está en mi vocabulario, querida- le dijo Regina a Ruby que sonrió –Y no cuidaste a Emma, ya que la llevaste a un club

-Pensé que eso ya lo habíamos hablado, ahora está segura, Regina- dijo Ruby revirando los ojos

-Bibi…bibi- Hope fue hasta la morena sonriendo

-Es un bloque, Hope, vamos a construir un castillo para la princesa Hope

-Sí, titi Bibi- dijo levantando los bloques y riendo a carcajadas haciendo que Regina y Emma sonrieran también

-En las paredes me gustaría un tono neutro- dijo Emma mirando la paleta de colores-Este, Palacio Real. No quiero dibujos en las paredes, quiero una foto que nos sacamos la semana pasada con el fotógrafo, en la que Regina y yo estábamos mirando mi barriga, después pondremos fotos del bebé en las paredes

-Ok- dijo Madison- Quedará todo listo en esta semana, Emma. Regina, ¿quieres algún cambio?

-No, querida, lo que mi novia ha escogido está genial

-Claro. Entonces, mañana estaré aquí con Kenzie para planificar las reformas y pintura, cuando acabemos esta planificación, os la enseñamos y empezaremos al día siguiente

-Muchas gracias, Maddie, estamos ansiosas por la llegada de nuestro bebé- dijo Regina

-Me lo imagino- dijo Maddie –Emma, ha sido un placer conocerte, y estaré muy feliz en trabajar para vosotras- dijo despidiéndose de las mujeres con un beso en sus mejillas

**Algunos días después**

-Regina, nada de amarillo, odio el amarillo- dijo Emma y Regina la miró

-El amarillo es un color neutro, Emma

-No me gusta el amarillo, quiero…caoba y blanco- le dijo Emma a Regina y después se giró hacia la vendedora –En este modelo que ella ha escogido, pero en color caoba

-Todo lo quieres caoba- se quejó Regina

-Regina, amor no voy a comprar la cuna de un color y el armario de otro, así que todo será del mismo color- Regina reviró los ojos y se giró hacia la mujer

-Todo en el color que ha dicho ella, por favor- dijo Regina y la vendedora salió, y ella miró a Emma -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, solo cansada. Es difícil caminar cuando tienes algún cuerpo aparte del tuyo para cargar. Y con veinte centímetros y pesando 450 gramos

-No te quejes- miro a la mujer

-No me estoy quejando, es más dame tu mano- dijo Emma y Regina hizo lo que ella quería, Regina sintió las patadas en su mano

-Esa ha sido fuerte- dijo Regina acariciando la barriga de la muchacha

-Sí. Estaba pensando, cuando el cuarto esté listo, en contarle la sorpresa a Zelena y Ruby

-¿Estás segura? Hemos tenido cuidado para que nadie se dé cuenta

-¿Y crees, si ven llegar todo esto a casa,que no lo van a descubrir?

-Tienes razón, entonces lo llevarán mañana, lo montarán, y podemos contárselo en la cena de nuestro compromiso, el domingo

-Está bien. ¿Ahora podemos marcharnos? Estoy cansada

-Claro, voy a pagar, aclarar la entrega y nos vamos. Espérame aquí- dijo Regina. Emma asintió mirando cómo la morena iba a hablar con la vendedora, se quedó sentada observando la calle y pasando su mano por la barriga, entonces sus ojos captaron a alguien al otro lado de la calle, vestido de negro, encarándola. El corazón de Emma se aceleró, parecía Killian. Emma parpadeó fuerte y abrió los ojos y ya no había nadie -¿Vamos?- preguntó Regina -¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo…estoy cansada

-Vamos a casa, podemos tomar un baño y así te relajas

-Sí…Claro- dijo agarrando la mano de la mujer y saliendo de la tienda.  No veía a Killian desde lo ocurrido en la facultad, casi un año atrás, pensaba que estaría en Brasil con Lily, seguro que era el cansancio. Entró en el coche con Regina y se quedó callada todo el camino

**Domingo**

La mansión estaba completamente iluminada, la piscina cubierta de pétalos de rosas, la fuente puesta, también iluminada, una gran mesa en el centro del jardín, todo en tono rojo y blanco, Regina lucía una chaqueta blanca y una falda; Emma, un vestido salmón y los cabellos sueltos hacia un lado. Emma y Regina optaron por una cena más familiar, solo estarían Zelena, Ruby, Graham, Josh, Hades y Cora que, según Regina, ya tendría que haber llegado.

-Es mejor que esperes a que mamá llegue- dijo Zelena nerviosa

-¿Tienes miedo de contarle que te has cambiado al lado oscuro de la fuerza?- sonrió Regina

-Claro que no, solo…no sé lo que decir

-¿De verdad, Zelena? “Mamá, salgo con una mujer”, o espera, tengo una mujer “Mamá, hablé tanto de que Regina estaba con la niñera, que acabé haciendo lo mismo, estoy saliendo con la niñera”- Regina rio de la cara que Zelena puso –No me mires así, y sí, está tardando mucho- terminó de hablar y la puerta del cuarto fue abierta

-Mai più viaggerò di notte, il traffico è orribile- dijo Cora entrando en el cuarto –Ciao, bambine mie

-Hola, mamá- dijeron ambas

-¿Dónde está Emma?

-Estamos bien, mamá, gracias por preguntar- dijo Zelena

-Querida, ya sé que vosotras estáis bien, que Hope está bien, es más, está enorme y habladora, ahora quiero saber de mi nuera y de mi nieto o nieta

-Pronto la verás, ¿podemos bajar ahora?- dijo Regina y las tres mujeres bajaron. Emma ya estaba sentada a la mesa jugando con Hope y charlando con Ruby, cuando Cora hizo aparición con las hijas

-Emma- dijo caminando hacia ella y abrazándola –Levanta, déjame verte- dijo Cora, entonces Emma se levantó y pasó a Hope a los brazos de Ruby. Cora la miró de arriba abajo –Ya eras hermosa, Emma, así que embarazada, estás divina

-Muchas gracias- dijo Emma sonrojándose

-Ya le he dicho que está hermosa, pero nunca me cree

-Para ti siempre estaré hermosa, no importa la situación- dijo Emma sonriendo

-Con toda seguridad, amor- dijo abrazándola

-Regina, estoy tan feliz por vosotras, sobre todo por ti, hija, te vas a casar con la persona que amas, y pronto vendrá mi nieto

-Por favor, mamá, no empieces a llorar, ya Emma lo hace todos los días-dijo Regina ganándose de la novia un golpe en el brazo-¡Ay! Solo bromeo. Bueno, ya estáis todos presentes, ¿no?- Regina habló y todos asintieron –Me gustaría deciros que sois mi familia, no solo la mía, sino también la de Emma. Nos gustaría compartir este momento con vosotros. Como todos sabéis, le pedí a la mujer más hermosa del mundo que se casara conmigo, y ella aceptó. Pero en realidad, lo hemos hecho todo al revés, primero nos embarazamos y después nos casamos, pero eso no significa que te ame menos, Emma. Hoy estoy extraordinariamente feliz en decir que eres mi prometida, la mujer que cambió mi vida por completo. Que me hacía sonreír, que me irritaba con sus desenfadadas maneras, pero que al mismo tiempo amaba. Quiero decirte, Emma, para que tengas ese conocimiento, que por ti…soy capaz de todo. Emma, te amo. Te amo de una forma inexplicable. ¡De una manera que es solo nuestra! Y seré más que feliz a tu lado –cogió la cajita que contenía dos alianzas de oro blanco, tomó la mano derecha de Emma y depositó un beso para después colocarle el anillo, la besó de nuevo y le sonrió, provocando que Emma suspirara

-Regina Mills, ¿cómo puedo describir lo que siento por ti? Bueno, solo sé que tu olor es el olor de mi casa en cualquier parte del mundo. Y mi abrazo es la certeza que tendrás en cualquier momento. Eres tú con la que puedo hablar de un montón de cosas sin pensar. Es conmigo con quien puedes mostrarte de mal humor sin que te ame menos por ello. Te amo, mi Regina- cogió la mano de la mujer y le dio un beso para después colocarle el anillo. La miró a los ojos y la atrajo para sellar sus labios, escucharon palmadas y silbidos de los invitados y se separaron sonriendo

-Bueno, ahora podemos comer- dijo Regina ayudando a Emma a sentarse y sentándose después a su lado. Cenaron al sonido de Variation XIII

Tras la cena, charlaron animadamente sobre varios temas, el embarazo, la clínica, de Hope y de la boda

-Bueno, ahora tenemos una sorpresa para todos. Durante estos cinco meses, Emma y yo os hemos escondido una cosa, queríamos daros la sorpresa solo cuando Emma estuviera de camino a dar a luz, pero como hemos estado montando el cuarto y con todo este movimiento y las prisas, alguna podría descubrirlo, hemos decidido revelarlo. Me gustaría, primero, que vinierais con nosotras hasta el cuarto. Cora, la abuela, Zelena, la tía, Ruby como madrina junto con Graham, y Granny, que es como mi segunda madre- se levantó y extendió la mano hacia Emma que también se levantó -¿Vamos?- dijo y todos las siguieron, subieron las escaleras que daban a los cuartos, Emma abrió la puerta y la habitación estaba oscura. Regina estaba a su lado -¿Ya estáis todos dentro?- murmuraron un sí, entonces Regina encendió la luz permitiendo que todos vieran la estancia, dejando a la vista la sorpresa. Emma y Regina se giraron para encarar a todos, y entonces Zelena se pronunció

-No me lo puedo creer…Yo…¿seré tía de gemelos?-dijo sonriendo y caminando hacia Emma y Regina para abrazarlas

-Pero dijisteis que solo era uno

-No dijimos eso. Solo dijimos nuestro paquetito de amor, y nada de bebés, en plural, pero mi barriga ya está enorme y acabaríais descubriendo si entrabais en el cuarto o vierais llegar las cosas por partida doble.

-¿Cómo no pensé en eso antes? ¡Cielos! Trabajo en un hospital de fertilización, claro que la inseminación generalmente pude traer gemelos o más.

-Has estado muy descuidada, Zelena-dijo Regina

-¡Dios mío, Emma! Seré tía por partida doble- dijo Ruby andando hacia la rubia y abrazándola

-Sí, lo serás. Como son dos, Graham y tú seréis los padrinos de uno y queremos a otros dos padrinos- dijo Emma

-Queremos que Zelena y Josh sean los padrinos del otro, ¿aceptáis?- dijo Regina

-Claro, hermanita- Zelena se acercó a la barriga de Emma y la acarició- Hola bebés, os habla la madrina de uno de vosotros, estamos ansiosos por vuestra llegada- miró a Emma y sonrió

-Claro que acepto, señora Mills- dijo Josh acercándose

-Josh, nada de formalidades aquí, somos familia. Estamos felices de que hayáis aceptado. Hemos decidido que el primero que nazca será el ahijado de Zelena y de Josh, y el segundo, el de Ruby y Graham-Cora entonces se acercó sonriendo y abrazó a la hija

-Cada día estoy más segura de que Emma fue hecha para ti y tú para ella, estoy tan feliz por las dos, hija mía- miró a Emma y la abrazó –Gracias, Emma por traer luz a la vida de mi hija, a nuestra familia- Emma comenzó a llorar

-Soy yo la que agradezco que me aceptarais como familia-dijo Emma entre lágrimas

-Bueno, ¿son niños, niñas o la parejita?

-Eso solo lo sabréis el día del parto- dijo Emma- Será sorpresa

-Hope, princesita de la tía- dijo Regina cogiendo en brazos a la pequeña- Aquí en la barriga de la titi Swan no solo hay un bebé para que juegues con él, hay dos

-Bebés de Hope

-Sí, dos bebés para Hope- dijo Emma riendo al ver como Hope se reía a carcajadas haciendo que todos se contagiaran de esa risa y esa felicidad de la pequeña hablando sobre los bebés.

-Contad cómo descubristeis que eran gemelos- dijo Zelena

-Bueno, fue en la consulta…

**Flashback. Dos meses atrás. Tercer mes de gestación. Hospital Mills**

-¡Vaya!- dijo Hades captando la atención de las dos mujeres

-¿Algún problema doctor?

-Una sorpresa, en realidad- dijo riendo-Bueno, Emma, tu bebé tiene ocho centímetros, pesa cerca de 25 gramos, más o menos la mitad de un plátano.

-Ah, Regina, nuestro o nuestra platanito- dijo Emma con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -¿Cuál es la sorpresa, doctor?

-En realidad no es una sorpresa…son dos sorpresas. Felicidades a las dos, sois madres de gemelos- dijo el médico riendo

-¿Cómo? ¿Gemelos? ¿Dos bebés?- dijo Emma mirando al médico y después a Regina

-Sí, Emma, es normal que tras una inseminación vengan gemelos o más.

-Vaya, eso es…más de lo que esperábamos

-¿No estás contenta, Regina?-preguntó Emma

-Claro que sí lo estoy, mi amor…Esto es más de lo que pedimos, es maravilloso, es perfecto…te amo tanto, Emma- dijo besándola en los labios y mirando hacia la pantalla

-Mirad…este tiene ocho centímetros y 25 gramos, fue el primero que vi y del que os hablé, y el segundo, que es este de aquí, tiene siete centímetros y 23 gramos

-¿Es normal que tengan tamaño diferente?- preguntó Emma preocupada

-Sí, es normal, probablemente sean diferentes, ya que no comparten la misma placenta. ¿Queréis saber el sexo?- preguntó el médico y las mujeres sonrieron

**Fin del flashback**

Estaban todos en la sala. Regina, Emma, Zelena, Ruby y Cora sentadas, charlando y tomando vino, excepto Emma y Regina, que bebían jugo de naranja. Regina la acompañaba, ya que como las dos serían madres, Emma no quería pasar sola por las cosas y siempre envolvía a Regina

-¿Quién iría imaginar que Regina iba a dejar de beber vino para tomar jugo de naranja?- dijo Zelena riendo

-Es lo que se hace por los hijos- dijo Regina sorbiendo del jugo –Por cierto, ya hemos arreglado el cuarto de los bebés, ahora toca planificar las cosas de la boda, ¿no, amor?- dijo Regina a Emma

-Sí, estamos pensando en hacerlo en dos meses como máximo

-Hay mucho que hacer en tan poco tiempo, Regina- respiró Zelena tomando valor –No quiero cambiar de tema, pero me gustaría hablar contigo, mamá, en realidad, contarte una cosa- Zelena habló nerviosa mirando a Ruby y después a Emma y Regina

-Será divertido, no me lo perderé por nada- dijo Regina riendo, y recibiendo una mirada represiva de la hermana

-Quiero que salgas, Regina- dijo Zelena

-Claro que no, tú estabas cuando yo conté lo de Emma, ¿crees que me perderé esto? De ninguna manera

-¿Ha pasado algo? Espera, ¿no me irás a decir con todo este rollo…?- dejó de hablar y miró a Regina y a Emma -¿Es rollo lo que se dice hoy en día?-preguntó confusa –En fin- se giró hacia la hija de nuevo –¿….Con todo este rollo que has decidido tener otro hijo o que te has hecho lesbiana?- dijo haciendo que Regina escupiera el juego que tenía en su boca y se echara a reír

-En realidad, mamá, es exactamente…

-Cierra la boca, Regina Mills- dijo Zelena

-Estoy confusa, ¿qué pasa, Zelena?

-He conocido a alguien, me he enamorado de esa persona, te conté que Robin había estado aquí, que me sentí confusa, pero entonces esa persona me abrió los ojos y pude ver que Robin, de nuevo, me había mentido. Y me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de esa persona.

-¡Cielos Zelena, eres peor que yo en cuestión de rodeos!- dijo Regina  mientras se limpiaba la ropa donde había caído el jugo –Cuéntale ya, hermanita, que de tanto hablar de mí has acabado haciendo lo mismo

-¿Qué quiere decir tu hermana con eso, Zelena? ¿Qué hace ella que tú quieras hacer o hayas hecho?

-Bueno, yo…estoy saliendo con una persona y esa persona me quiere mucho a mí y a mi hija también…y…bueno…estoy…

-¡Por el amor de Dios, dilo ya! De tanto hablar de que tu hermana se había enamorado de la niñera, acabaste haciendo lo mismo, te has enamorado de la niñera de tu hija y estáis juntas- dijo Regina con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Regina, ¿todo esto es una venganza porque le conté a Cora lo tuyo con Emma?- dijo Zelena

-¿Cómo es eso Zelena Mills?- preguntó Cora encarando a la hija que ahora estaba de pie, y a Ruby, sentada tras ella.

 

 


	46. Chapter 46

**Sexto mes**

-Reginaaaaaaa, no aguanto más- gritaba Emma caminando de un lado a otro –Haz que paren, por el amor de Dios, necesito un rato sin que piensen que están jugando a dar patadas ahí dentro- decía lloriqueando

-Emma, cariño, es normal ese dolor en la espalda, los bebés están creciendo y no hay mucho espacio ahí dentro, les gusta jugar, dar patadas y probablemente su lugar preferido es tus costillas- dijo yendo hacia la muchacha que estaba caminando de un lado a otro del jardín –Ven aquí, intenta sentarse- dijo ayudándola a sentarse, sin embargo Emma acabó acostándose en la toalla puesta en el césped. Regina se acercó a la barriga, levantó la blusa, depositó un beso, pasó la mano por la tripa y notó una elevación. Era una patada y sonrió, se acercó y susurró –Mis angelitos, vuestra mamá está teniendo dolor, podéis jugar, pero sin hacerle mucho daño. Calmaos un poco, la mamá morena aquí promete que cuando nazcáis os compra una cama elástica, así podréis saltar cuanto queráis y mamá y yo os sacaremos muchas fotos para grabar ese momento perfecto y después vamos a saltar con vosotros-dijo Regina acariciando la barriga de Emma

-Tendré grandes problemas, Regina Mills, solo te escuchan a ti- puso morritos -¿Viste? Se han calmado, ha parado, se lo llevo pidiendo toda la tarde, cada diez minutos por lo menos, y nada, llegas tú, lo pides…bueno pedir no, los has comprado con una cama elástica, pero aún así te han escuchado- Regina se echó a reír, miró a Emma y se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios

-¿Tienes celos, mi vida?

-Claro que no…No tengo celos de nuestros hijos, porque también eres su madre, pero solo creo que los vas a mimar demasiado

-Serán hijos de dos reinas, tendrán todo lo que deseen- sonrió

-¿Podemos juntarnos?- dijo Zelena, que caminaba junto con Ruby y Hope en los brazos de esta

-Claro- Emma dijo con los ojos cerrados, las mujeres se sentaron y dejaron a Hope jugar con el césped

-¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó Zelena

-Ni te lo imaginas- dijo Emma

-Aún estás en el sexto mes, espera a ver los próximos. Cuando los bebés vayan a nacer, entonces…-sonrió-Tendrás dos, dolor por partida doble- Emma desorbitó los ojos

-Retiro lo dicho, sácala de aquí- dijo llevándose la mano a la cara, Zelena sonrió

-Para Zelena, no irrites a una mujer embarazada- dijo Regina seria

-¿Cómo está mi ahijado o ahijada?- preguntó Ruby

-Según el Dr. Hades, uno de ellos mide 34 centímetros y pesa 740 gramos, y el otro, 36 centímetros y 790 gramos. Se pasan el tiempo durmiendo. Bueno, yo no me doy cuenta porque cada minuto de mi día parece que hay alguien pisoteando mis costillas

-No seas tan dramática

-Métete en lo tuyo, Zelena-dijo Emma y la mujer sonrió –Pero ellos pueden escuchar los sonidos

-Entonces, deben escuchar tu antipática voz y por eso te dan patadas

-Por favor, haz que  cierre la boca- dijo Emma mirando a Ruby

-¿Por qué estás tan irritada?

-Vamos a ver-Emma se sentó-No duermo bien desde hace casi dos días, me duelen las costillas,  mi barriga me pica y Regina no deja que me rasque, me duelen las piernas. Por un lado sé que eso no es malo porque sé que los bebés están bien, pero me quedo de mal humor cuando tengo sueño.

-Sé cómo es, querida, pero pasará. Sé cómo es esa maravillosa, pero dolorida sensación

-Al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo. Tengo hambre

-Pensé que el apetito había parado- dijo Zelena

-Claro que no, cargo a dos, apetito doble, por eso cada dos horas intento comer algo, cosas ligeras, como fruta. ¿Me traes, mi amor?- dijo mirando a Regina sonriendo

-Vamos Hope con la tiíta a coger comida para la tiíta Swan- extendió la mano a la pequeña

-Vamos titi- dijo caminando torpemente

 

Regina y Emma estaban sentadas en la sala con  algunos papeles, bolígrafo y el portátil, decidiendo las cosas para la boda que tendría lugar a finales del mes siguiente

-Me gustan las opciones dos y tres

-A mí también. El jardín quedará bonito así

-¿No es muy tarde ya para escoger?

-Claro que no- dijo Regina-Tenemos que escoger los colores, después el catering y los vestidos, las madrinas y la dama de honor

-¡Cielos, Regina, es mucho!

-Sí, lo sé…Pero como ya lo habíamos visto antes, ahora solo es escoger

-Tú podrás elegir lo que se servirá, ya sabes, la mayoría de invitados son por tu lado

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí. Mi vestido lo escogeré con Ruby, que será mi madrina, ¿y la dama de honor  sería Hope?

-Claro…pensé en Hope y en la hija de Victoria, Elise, Hope llevaría las alianzas y Elise, las flores

-Perfecto. Ruby será mi madrina, junto con Graham. No querría algo muy ostentoso

-Lo sé querida, y no lo será. Solo los más íntimos. Los que estaban en mi cumpleaños

-Genial. ¿Tus padrinos serán Zelena y Josh? ¿Al igual que con los bebés?

-Sí. Bueno, ahora solo falta el menú, los vestidos y la decoración. Emma, tenemos que resolverlo hoy para que manden el presupuesto y ya imprimir las invitaciones

-Está bien..¿La opción dos te parece bien?- dijo señalando la de color burdeos con dorado y un rosa claro

-Bien, ese color te queda muy bien. Entonces voy a enviar el email y ahora solo falta el menú y los vestidos. Puedes ir mañana a escogerlo con Ruby

-Ok. Mañana escogeré el mío y veré el vestido de Hope, tú te encargas del de Elise, ¿será en este tono?- señaló el catálogo

-Sí.

-Bien, ya está casi todo resuelto. ¿Podemos ir a acostarnos?

-Sí, tienes que estar cansada, ¿no?- dijo Regina recogiendo las cosas –Vete delante, yo ya voy

-Está bien- dijo Emma levantándose y caminando hacia el cuarto. Regina terminó de pasar los emails, apagó el portátil y recogió los papeles.  Cogió el móvil y llamó a Victoria

-Victoria, necesito saber si ya has contactado con ella

-Sí, Regina, pero se niega a vender

-¿Quiere más dinero?

-También. Existen otros términos que quiere hablar contigo.

-Mira a ver cuáles son y me dices. Intenta resolverlo antes de que mis hijos nazcan. Lo quiero lo más rápido posible. El dinero no será un problema

-Claro. No te preocupes. Hablaré con ella. ¿Cómo van las cosas de la boda?

-Estoy corriendo con todo, hoy Emma y yo ya hemos escogido la decoración y las invitaciones, mañana en el trabajo escogeré el menú, me gustaría tu ayuda

-Claro, sin problemas. Sabes que para lo que necesites, puedes contar conmigo.

-Me gustaría que Elise llevara las flores- se produjo un silencio -¿Victoria?

-¿Estás segura, Regina?

-Claro, tú has estado conmigo durante todo este tiempo y prácticamente he visto a aquella cosita rubia crecer, sería lo más justo

-Me encanta la idea, vamos a ver si se porta bien- dijo riendo –Ya sabes que los niños a estas edades son imposibles

-Sí, lo sé- suspiró-Emma me está esperando, muchas gracias

-De nada, Regina, buenas noches- dijo cerrando la llamada. Regina salió del despacho y subió al cuarto, Emma ya estaba acostada, pasó por delante de la rubia y fue a darse un baño. Su cabeza estaba a mil, tantas cosas para resolver en tan poco tiempo. Terminó el baño y fue a acostarse, miró a Emma y la muchacha abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Tardaste

-Llamé a Victoria, hablé con ella sobre Elise y aceptó

-Muy bien- dijo incorporándose y mirando a la mujer -¿Sabes lo que me apetece ahora?

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿O un masaje?

¿Solo te he requerido para eso?- preguntó Emma

-En los dos últimos meses sí- dijo Regina sonriendo y dándole un beso en la cabeza -¿Qué quieres?

-En realidad no quería ni comida ni masaje

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres?- preguntó Regina mirándola a los ojos

-A ti.

 

Emma y Ruby estaban a punto de entrar en The Bridal Gallery, una de las tiendas más renombradas de vestidos de novia del país. Emma se miró a sí misma, su ropa no era tan cara como la de las mujeres que estaban saliendo y entrando en la tienda.

-Vamos, Emma, ¿cuál es el problema?

-No me siento cómoda- dijo mirando a la muchacha

-Ah no, no me vengas con crisis de confianza ahora. Querida, mírame- se puso delante de ella –Eres hermosa, y ayer tuviste una noche de amor y sexo maravillosa y te vas a casar con Regina Mills, la segunda mujer más sexy de Vancouver

-¿Cómo sabes eso y por qué la segunda?

-Zelena es la primera, y toda mía, y digamos que no eres muy silenciosa- sonrió

-Eres tonta- dijo riendo y entrando en la tienda. Una vendedora de cabellos negros y traje de chaqueta gris apareció con una sonrisa

-Buenos días, me llamo Jamie, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas?

-Buenos días, Jamie, soy Ruby Lucas y esta novia maravillosamente hermosa y embarazada es Emma Swan y nos gustaría un vestido para ella

-Claro, vengan conmigo- dijo caminando- Pueden sentarse aquí, traeré el catálogo- Ruby y Emma se sentaron

-¿Estás más cómoda?

-Aún no- dijo mirando hacia los lados, entonces la mujer apareció

-Bien, aquí está- dijo dándoselo -¿Cuándo es la boda?

-Al finales del mes que viene

-Wow, entonces estamos cerca. ¿Ya tiene alguna idea?

-Me gustaría algo cómodo, como puede ver estoy embarazada y son gemelos, así que estaré probablemente mayor que ahora- la mujer le sonrió

-Entiendo. Bien, si quiere algo cómodo, le sugiero que no tenga botones y sí que se amarre, así puede dejarlo más suelto en caso de que le apriete, también le sugiero manga larga

-Me encanta la sugerencia

-También le gustaría cristales en el vestido

-Ruby- dijo Emma

-¿Qué, Emma? Serás la novia más linda del país, cariño, y como te dije antes te casarás con la segunda…

-Cierra la boca- se giró hacia la mujer –Discúlpeme, no sabe lo que dice- la mujer sonrió

-Sin problemas. Supongo que usted será la madrina, ¿no?

-Por supuesto- dijo sonriendo

-Bien, señorita Swan, iré a buscar algunos modelos para que se los pruebe, le quedarán largos, pero eso lo arreglaremos

-Claro

-¿Alicia?- llamó a otra mujer morena –Tráeme los números 162, 80, 30 y 22 de la sesión gestante

-Claro, con permiso- dijo la muchacha sonriendo

-He pedido que le traigan varios modelos, los que están de moda este año- Ruby parpadeó varias veces sonriendo –Y con cristales –Ruby batió palmas

-Creo que la madrina está más animada que la novia- dijo Emma –También querría un vestido para ella, en color burdeos

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Ruby –Emma, no es necesario y…

-Claro que es necesario, eres mi madrina y la madrina del paquetito número dos, debes estar también muy hermosa- Ruby sonrió

-Por supuesto, le traeré un catálogo para que ella mire mientras usted se prueba los vestidos

-También querría un vestido de damita de honor, la sobrina de mi novia llevará las alianzas, tiene casi dos años, pero se ha quedado en casa, me gustaría ver los modelos, así durante la semana Ruby la traerá para tomar las medidas, quiero algo con un lazo atrás en color burdeos

-Claro, le traeré algunos modelos

-Perfecto- dijo sonriendo. La mujer trajo los catálogos y los vestidos. Emma se probó cuatro y finalmente escogió el número 162. Sin tirantes, con cristales por delante y que se amarraba por detrás hasta la cintura. Los zapatos cubiertos de perlas de 10 centímetros, ya que Emma no se arriesgaría  a un tacón más alto a causa del embarazo. Por suerte, la tienda ponía a disposición a peluqueros y maquilladores. Ruby escogió su vestido burdeos, también sin tirantes, con un generoso escote en V. Y también  fue escogido el de Hope, con algunos cristales a un lado y un gran lazo –Muchas gracias- dijo en cuanto efectuó el pago –Probablemente mi novia vendrá a comprar el suyo aquí también, ella es capaz de sobornarla para saber cuál es mi vestido. No lo acepte.

-Estoy muy feliz por eso, Emma Swan, y no se preocupe, solo lo verá cuando usted camine hacia ella el día de la boda

-Gracias- dijo Emma abrazando a la mujer y saliendo con Ruby

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?

-Tengo hambre- dijo Emma y Ruby murmuró “novedad”

 

-Buenas noches, mi amor- dijo Emma sentándose en el regazo de Regina y dándole un beso

-Buenas noches. ¿Escogiste el vestido?

-Sí, lo escogí y me tomaron las medidas. Iré una semana antes de la boda para la prueba final. ¿Tú vas mañana?

-Sí, iré con Zelena, ella también va a escoger su vestido

-Bien- dijo quitándole las gafas a Regina –Ahora quiero mi beso- dijo alzando el rostro de la mujer y dándole un beso en sus labios, por más que ya estuvieran juntas desde hace un tiempo, los besos siempre eran apasionados. Emma comenzó a ondular sobre el regazo de la mujer, Regina llevó su mano hasta el sexo de su novia y constató que estaba sin bragas, masajeó su intimidad haciéndola gemir en mitad del beso, Emma posó sus manos en los cabellos de Regina y tiró de ellos queriendo aumentar el contacto –Te deseo tanto, Regina

-Yo también te deseo, mi Emma

 

-Regina, por el amor de Dios, escoge ya un vestido- dijo Zelena por tercera vez a la hermana. Habían llegado a la tienda hacía una hora, Regina estaba siendo atendida por Jamie, la misma mujer que había atendido a su novia. La morena ya se había probado cinco vestidos y ninguno le parecía lo suficientemente bueno. Zelena ya había elegido el suyo, un vestido burdeos con un escote en V y la espalda desnuda.

-Estate callada, Zelena, es mi boda, tengo que estar perfecta. Me gustaría ver este, el número 161.

-Por supuesto- dijo la mujer sonriendo. Tras un momento, volvió con el vestido elegido por Regina, las mangas de encaje, abierto hasta la cintura. Regina se lo probó y se miró al espejo

-Este está perfecto- dijo mirándose bien en el espejo

-Menos mal- dijo Zelena recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de la hermana. Tras tomarse las medidas, Regina escogió el vestido de Elise, pero claro, tardó otra hora en hacerlo, y Zelena quejándose. –Mi novia, Emma Swan, estuvo aquí ayer, me gustaría ver el vestido que escogió

-Su novia me dijo que haría esto, y no, no se lo puedo enseñar. Ordenes de la novia- dijo riendo

-Vas a estropear la sorpresa, Regina- dijo Zelena guiñándole un ojo

-Cierra la boca- dijo revirando los ojos –Ya está todo, vámonos

**Algunas horas más tarde**

-Feliz mesaniversario de noviazgo oficial- dijo Ruby en cuanto Zelena entró en su baño, la morena estaba dentro de la bañera cubierta de espuma y una rosa en el cabello

-Wow, yo…yo…- Zelena se quedó sin habla, no se esperaba encontrar a la muchacha allí, creía que había salido o que estaba durmiendo.

-¿Te habías olvidado?- preguntó Ruby

-No, pensé que lo habías olvidado tú. ¿Dónde está Hope?

-Claro que no. Le pedí a Emma que se quedara hoy con ella. ¿No te ha gustado la sorpresa?

-Me encanta- dijo sonriendo

-Entonces, ven y júntate a mí- dijo Ruby levantándose y saliendo de la bañera, le quitó la blusa y la falda, deslizándola hasta el suelo, besó a la pelirroja mientras le desabrochaba el sujetador. Zelena apoyó la mano en la cintura enjabonada de la morena y la atrajo hacia ella, las manos de Ruby fueron a las bragas y las deslizó hacia abajo, ambas ahora estaban desnudas, continuaron el beso durante un  momento más, las manos de las dos mujeres recorrían cada parte del cuerpo de la otra, como si necesitaran de esos toques para vivir.

-Vamos a la bañera- dijo Ruby, empujando a la mujer a entrar. Ya dentro, se sentaron una frente a la otra, se besaron, se tocaron, se amaron.

-Mi madre me ha llamado hoy- comentó Zelena

-¿Eso es bueno o  malo?

-Bueno, muy bueno. Preguntó por ti- Ruby estaba pasando la esponja por el cuerpo de Zelena, se detuvo

-¿Y?- preguntó

-¿Tienes miedo de mi madre?- dijo riendo

-No, solo me asustó aquel día- dijo y Zelena rio

-Solo estaba bromeando- aseguró

-No, no lo estaba, ¿sabes lo que me susurró después?

-¿El qué?-preguntó curiosa

- _Ruby Lucas, sé muy bien usar un arma. Espero que me hayas entendido_ \- repitió haciendo una voz sombría y Zelena rio aún más –No te rías, me quedé helada

-Solo era una broma- confirmó de nuevo

-Pensé que iba a morir aquel día- dijo cruzando sus piernas con las de la otra

**Flashback**

-Hay mucho que hacer en tan poco tiempo, Regina- respiró Zelena tomando valor –No quiero cambiar de tema, pero me gustaría hablar contigo, mamá, en realidad, contarte una cosa- Zelena habló nerviosa mirando a Ruby y después a Emma y Regina

-Será divertido, no me lo perderé por nada- dijo Regina riendo, y recibiendo una mirada represiva de la hermana

-Quiero que salgas, Regina- dijo Zelena

-Claro que no, tú estabas cuando yo conté lo de Emma, ¿crees que me perderé esto? De ninguna manera

-¿Ha pasado algo? Espera, ¿no me irás a decir con todo este rollo…?- dejó de hablar y miró a Regina y a Emma -¿Es rollo lo que se dice hoy en día?-preguntó confusa –En fin- se giró hacia la hija de nuevo –¿….Con todo este rollo que has decidido tener otro hijo o que te has hecho lesbiana?- dijo haciendo que Regina escupiera el juego que tenía en su boca y se echara a reír

-En realidad, mamá, es exactamente…

-Cierra la boca, Regina Mills- dijo Zelena

-Estoy confusa, ¿qué pasa, Zelena?

-He conocido a alguien, me he enamorado de esa persona, te conté que Robin había estado aquí, que me sentí confusa, pero entonces esa persona me abrió los ojos y pude ver que Robin, de nuevo, me había mentido. Y me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de esa persona.

-¡Cielos Zelena, eres peor que yo en cuestión de rodeos!- dijo Regina  mientras se limpiaba la ropa donde había caído el jugo –Cuéntale ya, hermanita, que de tanto hablar de mí has acabado haciendo lo mismo

-¿Qué quiere decir tu hermana con eso, Zelena? ¿Qué hace ella que tú quieras hacer o hayas hecho?

-Bueno, yo…estoy saliendo con una persona y esa persona me quiere mucho a mí y a mi hija también…y…bueno…estoy…

-¡Por el amor de Dios, dilo ya! De tanto hablar de que tu hermana se había enamorado de la niñera, acabaste haciendo lo mismo, te has enamorado de la niñera de tu hija y estáis juntas- dijo Regina con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Regina, ¿todo esto es una venganza porque le conté a Cora lo tuyo con Emma?- dijo Zelena

-¿Cómo es eso Zelena Mills?-preguntó Cora

-Mamá, puedo explicarlo- dijo Zelena rápidamente –No estaba en mis planes, quiero decir, sí, no lo sé, solo sucedió. Todas las noches tomaba un té con Ruby, y ellas viajaron a Brasil, me sentí sola y entonces pasó. Al principio, solo era sexo, pero después Robin apareció, y me sentí confusa, entonces Ruby me defendió, defendió a Hope, y yo ya sabía que estaba enamorada de ella, no aguantaba más, la necesitaba, la quería para mí todos los días, tocarla todos los días y…hablaba sin pausa

-Zelena, respira, hablando así, pareces una adicta –dijo Regina riendo

-¡Joder, Regina! Cierra la boca un minuto, ¿quieres?- Zelena estaba nerviosa –Mamá- se giró hacia la mujer –Sé que no te esperabas esto, pero es lo que hay. No soy lesbiana, no quiero ponerme una etiqueta, solo estoy enamorada de Ruby. No me importa si es la niñera de Hope. En realidad, tú decías que necesitaba a alguien que me amara y amara a mi hija- se acercó a Ruby y la abrazó –Y he encontrado a esa persona- sonrió a la morena y ambas miraron a Cora

-Vaya…de todas las cosas que pensé, esta…- señaló a las dos –nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza- se acercó a la hija –Zelena, ya eres adulta, aunque seas mi hija pequeña ya eres independiente y sabes lo que quieres. Aunque crea que esto es por influencia de estas dos- señaló a Regina y a Emma que estaban abrazadas –Querida, no necesito que digas que tienes sexo con ella, sinceramente no necesito saber eso. Ahora, Ruby Lucas- se acercó a la morena –Cuida de ella, es adulta, pero aún es mi bebé- dio un abrazo a la muchacha y le susurro –Ruby Lucas, sé muy bien usar un arma. Espero que me hayas entendido- se apartó guiñándole un ojo a la muchacha y fue a abrazar a su hija –Pero estoy feliz por vosotras- se sentó en el sofá-¡Vaya! ¡Cuántas noticias buenas hoy! ¿Hay alguien en esta casa a quien le guste el sexo contrario? ¿O todos seguirán el ejemplo de mi querida hija?-dijo sonriendo –Estoy bromeando, Regina. Creo que la que se enamorará de la próxima niñera de Hope seré yo, ¿no?- dijo y todos rieron

**Fin del flashback**

-Bueno, ahora dejemos de hablar de mi madre, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer- dijo Zelena girándose hacia Ruby y besándola.

 


	47. Chapter 47

**Séptimo mes**

-Bueno, Emma, todo está correcto con los bebés. Uno de ellos mide 37,6 centímetros y pesa 1 kilo, y el otro mide 38,6 y pesa un kilo doscientos. Como te dije, es normal que uno se mayor que el otro, tus hijos están saludables y fuertes.

-Gracias, Hades- dijo levantándose de la camilla

-De nada, querida, ¿Regina está en una reunión?- preguntó

-Sí, vine con Ruby, que será la madrina de uno de los bebés

-Y Hope, ¿cómo está?

-Está bien, está con Cora, como la boda es la semana que viene, ella ha venido antes

-Ah claro. Bueno, Emma, nos vemos en tu boda- dijo dándole un abrazo a la rubia –Cualquier cosa, llámame

-Gracias- dijo saliendo de la consulta

-¿Vas para casa ahora?- preguntó Ruby

-Quieres ir a ver a Zelena, ¿no?- preguntó mirando a la morena sonriente –Vamos- dijo caminando hacia el ascensor y apretando el botón de subida –Un milagro que te estuvieses callada en la ecografía

-Estaba emocionada viendo a mi ahijado o ahijada-la puerta del ascensor se abrió y las dos salieron, llamaron a la puerta de Zelena y esta permitió la entrada. Cuando Ruby abrió la puerta y miró a la pelirroja, esta abrió una gran sonrisa

-Por favor, nada de sexo en el despacho- dijo Emma guiñando un ojo

-¿Tú puedes divertirte con Regina y yo no?- dijo Zelena riendo, Emma cerró la puerta y se encaminó al despacho de Regina, llamó y entró

-Buenos días- dijo Emma entrando en el despacho, fue recibida por Regina con una enorme sonrisa

-Hola mi amor- contestó Regina yendo a darle un beso -¿Cómo fue la consulta? Perdona, pero me fue imposible ir, acabo de terminar la reunión ahora mismo

-No pasa nada- se sentó en el sofá –Están creciendo saludablemente, uno de ellos mide 37,6 y pesa un kilo, el otro 38,6 y pesa kilo doscientos. Hades dice que es normal.

-Sí, es normal- se sentó en el sofá al lado de la muchacha

-¿Cómo fue la reunión?- preguntó Emma cogiendo la mano de Regina y colocándola en la barriga, acariciando la palma de la mujer

-Fue todo bien, ya sabes que tenemos que hacerlo todo los meses. Necesito resolver algunas cosas de la clínica y del Hospital de Brasil

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada, querida, no te preocupes, solo papeles- dijo Regina mirando la barriga -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Cansada, Hades dice que están comenzando a encajarse. Dice que es normal que me aumente el cansancio

-Sí, tiene razón. ¿Y las clases de administración?

-Están yendo bien, me ha dicho el profesor que si continúo a este ritmo, terminaré a finales del año que viene

-Eso está muy bien. Sin embargo, solo trabajarás en la clínica cuando los bebés ya tengan dos años

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ellos necesitan a  sus madres a su lado, y yo disminuiré la carga de trabajo para pasar más tiempo contigo y con ellos, y también quiero que lo aproveches al máximo

-Te gusta mandar demasiado, Regina Mills

-Lo sé. ¿Las cosas de la boda, vestido, decoración?

-Me hice la última prueba ayer, está perfecto. Y hoy he llamado antes de salir de casa, comenzarán a organizarlo todo a las ocho, así dará tiempo a tenerlo todo para la noche. ¿Llamaste a la gente del catering?

-Sí, como dijiste que tú no querías ir a probar, lo hice yo, y está todo perfecto. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- dijo mirando a la mujer sonriendo.

-Es normal que estemos nerviosas, ¿no?- dijo Emma

-Ansiosas, en realidad, quiero que llegue el día para que te conviertas en Emma Mills- dijo sonriendo

-¿Emma Mills?- Emma frunció el ceño –Claro que no, Emma Swan Mills- Regina reviró los ojos

-Está bien, Emma Mills Swan

-Emma Swan Mills, Regina- dijo mirando seria a la mujer

-Lo que importa es que nos casaremos- le dio un piquito. Escucharon golpes en la puerta -¡Adelante!- era Victoria

-Buenos días, Regina…Hola Emma- se acercó a la rubia y le dio un abrazo y un beso -¡Estás magnífica!

-Gracias

-Elise está entusiasmada con la boda

-Estoy contenta de que hayas aceptado, y tu hija es linda

-Gracias- sonrió –Regina, tengo noticias de lo que me pediste

-Ah, claro- dijo seria

-Yo me voy. ¿Nos vemos más tarde?

-Sí, querida- le dio un beso a Emma y esta salió del despacho

 

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Cora se sentó en la sala con Emma, con una taza de té en las manos

-Cansada, ansiosa con la boda y con el momento del parto, no imaginé que será así- confesó bebiendo el té

-Toda novia está ansiosa con el día de la boda, pero tranquilízate, Regina no huirá –sonrió- Y en cuanto al parto, también es normal, yo me puse muy nerviosa cuando Regina fue a nacer, pero todo pasó bien. ¿Será parto natural o cesárea?

-Creo que normal, pues con la cesárea tendría que estar de reposo y no consigo estarme quieta mucho tiempo, y encima serán dos para cuidar.

-¿Y los nombres?

-Bueno, como solo vamos a revelar el sexo cuando nazcan, si son dos niños serían Henry y Benjamín, si son dos niñas, Alison Cameron y Athenea.

-Lindos nombres, Emma, me encantan. Estoy loca por verlos

-Yo también- Emma sonrió y acarició su barriga –Dan tantas patadas

-¿Puedo tocar?- preguntó

-Claro- dijo Emma cogiendo la mano de la mujer y llevándola a la zona donde estaban  dando patadas, los ojos de Cora se llenaron de agua -¿Lo notas?- preguntó y la mujer asintió

-Son fuertes

-Sí- sonrió

-Estaba pesando en mudarme para acá, no a esta casa, sino a Vancouver, quiero estar cerca de mis nietos

-Cora, eso sería maravilloso

-He estado mucho tiempo lejos, tenemos un apartamento cerca del hospital, he pensando venirme el mes que viene. Hoy hablaré con las chicas

-¿Qué hablarás con nosotras hoy?- preguntó Zelena abriendo la puerta y entrando seguida de Regina

-Sentaos aquí- dijo Cora y las chicas caminaron hasta el sofá y se sentaron –Bueno, estaba hablando con Emma y he pensado en trasladarme a Vancouver, está el apartamento cerca del hospital, como Regina hará menos horas de trabajo, también he pensado en ayudar allí. Quiero estar cerca de mi nieta y de los que están por venir, me he dado cuenta de que casi no estoy con Hope, de que no la he visto crecer. Y quiero estar más presente en la vida de ella y en la de los bebés de Regina y Emma. ¿Qué pensáis?- Zelena sonrió

-Mamá, eso sería maravilloso- miraron a Regina

-Yo…¿es en serio?- Cora asintió -¿Quieres venir para acá? ¿Estar cerca de los bebés y de Hope?- Cora afirmó- Eso sería…estupendo, mamá.

**20 de agosto-8:30 AM**

Regina ya se había despertado, en realidad desde las seis de la mañana estaba despierta, la ansiedad la hizo despertarse antes de que sonara el despertador. Recibió a las personas encargadas de la organización, les dijo cómo quería todo y dónde iría cada cosa. Después, fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno de Emma: frutas, jugo, tostadas. Cogió la bandeja y subió al cuarto, abrió la puerta y entró. Emma estaba en la cama durmiendo tranquilamente, de lado. Ella colocó la bandeja en su lado de la cama, fue hasta la ventana y abrió una pequeña rendija, dejando que entrara un poco de claridad. Volvió hacia la muchacha y se sentó  a su lado, dejándole un beso en la cabeza

-Mi vida…vamos, despierta, Emma…querida…Es hoy- Emma abrió los ojos lentamente, vio a la mujer delante de ella, la miró a los ojos, aquellos castaños que la hechizaban, sonrió

-Buenos días- se sentó y la miró a los ojos -¿Desayuno en la cama?- sonrió

-Desayuno en la cama para la novia más hermosa

-¿Las novias más hermosas, no?- dijo Emma sonriendo

-Sí- se acercó a la barriga de Emma y levantó la blusa de seda del pijama –Buenos días, mis angelitos- susurró depositando un beso en la panza. Se apartó y cogió la bandeja, sirvió el jugo en los dos vasos -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, solo algo nerviosa y ansiosa, pero, ¿es normal, no?

-Sí. Yo también lo estoy- dijo cogiendo una tostada y dándole un mordida

-¿Ya están organizándolo todo? ¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las nueve

-¿Me has dejado dormir todo este tiempo?

-Emma, la boda es a las seis de la tarde, dará tiempo. Termínate el desayuno. Ruby se quedará contigo para ayudarte con lo que sea necesario y yo me arreglaré en el cuarto de Zelena

-Está bien

-El equipo de maquillaje y peluquería vendrán dentro de una hora, tenemos que darnos un baño, el resto lo hacen ellos

-Está bien, mandona- dijo sonriendo. Terminaron de desayunar en silencio, un silencio reconfortante. Ruby apareció en el cuarto junto con Zelena, Zelena arrastró a Regina fuera de la habitación, la mujer solo consiguió darle un rápido beso a Emma mientras era arrastrada por la hermana.

Emma tomó su baño mientras Ruby conversaba con las personas de maquillaje y peluquería, ayudando a colocar las cosas en el cuarto. Emma salió del baño en albornoz, se sentó en una silla y comenzaron a arreglarle el pelo para enseguida ponerse con el maquillaje

Con Regina no fue diferente, la mujer, que siempre tenía el control de todo, estaba nerviosa y ansiosa sobre todas las cosas. Tras tomar el baño y arreglarse el pelo, ya estaba mirando la hora y golpeando la mesa con los dedos, Zelena le quitó el móvil y se peleó varias veces con la hermana para que se calmara  “Regina, Emma no se escapará, sobre todo porque con esa barriga no resultaría” Fueron las palabras de ella que hizo a Regina revirar los ojos.

Tras cuatro horas de maquillaje y peluquería, las dos mujeres fueron almorzar, por separado, Emma con Ruby, y Regina con Zelena. Cora alternaba entre ir a ver a Emma y a Regina, y cuidaba de Hope.

A las 16:30, Cora, Ruby y Zelena fueron a vestirse. Y después fueron a ayudar a las novias con sus vestidos. Regina sentía sus manos temblar, y Emma, todo su cuerpo. Aquel nerviosismo y ansiedad solo era una muestra de lo que se amaban.

-¿Regina?- Victoria entró en el cuarto con su hija Elise, la niña rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla a Regina, estaba linda con un vestido de manguitas, blanco y un lazo burdeos atrás y una diadema en sus cabellos rubios, parecía una princesa –Estás hermosa, querida. Estoy tan feliz por ti- dijo la mujer rubia abrazándola

-Gracias, estoy tan nerviosa

-Bueno, la mayoría de la gente ya ha llegado según la asesora, y…

¿Y?

-Kristen está aquí, en realidad debe subir en cualquier…

-Con permiso- dijo abriendo la puerta -¿Puedo entrar?- preguntó parada en el umbral

-Claro, claro que sí- dijo Regina finalmente, la mujer se acercó y la abrazó –Estoy contenta de que hayas venido

-Estoy feliz por ti, Regina y…¡vaya…mamá! ¡Qué sorpresa!

-Gracias- dijo Regina intentando sonreír

-Bueno, no quiero molestar, estaré abajo. Con permiso- dijo saliendo de la habitación

-Parece que está más controlada, ¿no?- dijo Regina mirando a Victoria

-Sí, me he encargado de eso, le dije que si montaba algún escándalo, la procesaría y sabe muy bien que nunca pierdo- dijo la mujer rubia guiñándole un ojo –Bueno, me voy, dentro de poco vendrán a ayudarte a bajar, no salgas de aquí- dijo cogiendo la mano de su hija y saliendo del cuarto.

Regina se detuvo en la ventana del cuarto de Zelena, se podía ver todo el jardín decorado, en blanco y burdeos. Lleno de rosas, la piscina estaba de la misma manera. Regina se preguntó como estaría Emma en ese momento. Fue hasta la mesa y cogió el móvil, marcó el número de la novia y pulsó la tecla de llamada, sonó cuatro veces antes de Emma responder.

-¿Regina?

-Emma…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Solo quería decirte que te amo- dijo Regina

-Yo también te amo, Regina

-Te esperaré en el altar- dijo Regina conteniendo las lágrimas

-Aquella frase tópica…seré la de blanco- Regina sonrió

-Yo también- sonrió

-Tus hijos están tan agitados- dijo Emma pasándose la mano por la tripa

-Están felices, como nosotras…Déjame hablar con ellos- pidió Regina, Emma colocó el móvil en manos libre y lo acercó a la barriga

-Puedes hablar

-Mis angelitos, mamá Emma y yo vamos a casarnos, y este será uno de los momentos más importantes y felices de nuestras vidas, amo tanto a vuestra madre así como ella me ama, y nosotras, angelitos míos, os amamos mucho. Compórtense, mis amores. Te amo, Emma- le dijo a la rubia que estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Yo también te amo

 

El suelo estaba cubierto de pétalos de rosas, a cada lado, dos pilastras con rosas sobre ellas, luces esparcidas por el jardín. La fuente estaba bañada de flores al igual que la piscina. El altar, que fue colocado para la ceremonia, estaba decorado con flores, al lado, un poco más apartada estaba la orquesta. En la entrada, por donde aparecerían las novias, una larga cortina blanca de seda, que cubría la visión de todos lo que estaban frente a ella. Toda la decoración en tono burdeos y dorado.

Los invitados divididos a los dos lados, el juez de paz ya se encontraba en el altar. _Love Story_ comenzó a sonar, Zelena se colocó con Josh, el hombre iba vestido con un traje de lino fino, negro, con la corbata dorada. Entraron sonriendo mientras el fotógrafo no dejaba de sacar fotos. Zelena sonreía radiante, llegó al altar y se colocó en el lado izquierdo junto con Josh. La música continuaba sonando, y fue el turno de Ruby con Graham. La morena con su vestido burdeos y Graham en un traje igual al de Josh, pero con la corbata burdeos. Miró a Zelena y vio lo hermosa que estaba, no se habían visto en todo el día, sonrió aún más al divisarla. Se detuvieron en el lado derecho. Elise, la pequeña rubia, entró enseguida tirando rosas al suelo con una sonrisa que parecía mayor que su propia carita.

La música dejó de sonar, para minutos después dar paso a los primero compases de _Perhaps Love_.

Regina, en su vestido de novia, con los cabellos recogidos, ojos bien delineados, y un labial rojo, estaba nerviosa, sus manos temblaban, su cuerpo entero temblaba, llevaba así toda la mañana. Finalmente, se casaría con la mujer que amaba y reconstruiría una familia, no podía imaginarse que la niñera que había abierto la puerta con un pijama ridículamente infantil algunos meses atrás, hoy sería la mujer de su vida. Respiró hondo y se detuvo en la entrada, agarrando el ramo de rosas rojas. La cortina se abrió y entró, solo escuchaba la música en sus oídos y pensaba únicamente que pronto vería a su amada entrando por el mismo sitio y que se convertiría en su mujer. Se detuvo frente al altar, le sonrió a Ruby y a Graham, después a Zelena y a Josh, y se quedó en el lado izquierdo, miró a los invitados, todos sus amigos estaban ahí, ya fueran del trabajo o de su vida personal, estaban ahí para ser testigos de su felicidad.

La música siguió sonando, Emma, con su vestido, que le había quedado perfectamente, con los cabellos sueltos en un peinado lateral y los labios pintados en un rosa claro, con sus ojos verdes marcados por el maquillaje, respiraba hondo intentando contralar las lágrimas. Los bebés estaban agitados en su vientre, se pasó la mano por la barriga y les pidió que se calmaran. Cogió el ramo y lo apretó firmemente en sus manos, la cortina se abrió y vio a Regina de pie, su corazón se aceleró, sonrió, Regina sonreía. Ambas no veían a nadie más, solo la una a la otra. Entonces, las imágenes en la mente de ambas comenzaron a pasar, como en una película. El primer día en que se vieron, el primer Señorita Swan, el primer toque, la primera pelea, el primer cuidado, la primera película que habían visto juntas, la primera canción cantada por Regina, el primer beso, la petición de noviazgo, la primera noche juntas, las incontables veces que se habían amado, la inseminación, el amor a sus bebés, la petición de matrimonio y el último “te amo” dicho por el móvil, y ahora una frente a la otra, sonrisas en los labios y lágrimas que amenazaban caer de sus ojos. Ahora, una frente a la otra, dadas de la mano.

-Estás increíblemente maravillosa, Emma Swan- dijo Regina, y Emma sonrió

-Eres la mujer más hermosa de este mundo, Regina Mills- todos se sentaron y se giraron hacia el juez de paz

-Buenas tardes, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de Emma Swan y Regina Mills. Me gustaría decir a todos los presentes que el matrimonio no es una aventura ni un “disparo en la oscuridad” como dicen algunos. Es un proyecto serio de vida a dos, en el cual cada uno está comprometido en hacer crecer al otro, esto es, ser mejor cada día. El matrimonio no es para “disfrutar la vida a dos” egoístamente. Existe para que vivamos al lado de alguien muy especial y querido al que queremos construir. Es por eso que se dice que “amar no es querer a alguien construido, sino construir a alguien querido” Para ayudar al otro a crecer es necesario aceptarlo como es, con todas sus cualidades y defectos. A partir de ese momento es posible, entonces, con mucha paciencia y cariño ayudar al compañero a crecer, y crecer quiere decir “alcanzar la madurez como persona” en todos los campos de la vida. Es cuidar, incluso cuando el otro no lo crea necesario. Es amar y ser amado, independientemente de los defectos, los errores. Como estas dos mujeres que tengo delante se aman. Pueden traer las alianzas- miraron hacia detrás, y entonces la pequeña Hope, con sus cabellos pelirrojos y la diadema en su cabeza, entró, sonriente llevando el pequeño cojín donde reposaban las dos alianzas, se acercó a su tía y se lo dio, dejando un beso mojado en su mejilla. Regina le pasó el cojín al juez de paz, sacó la alianza de Emma y miró hacia ella –Regina Mills, ¿tiene algo que decirle a su prometida?- miró a la morena, y esta le sonrió a Emma

-Emma Swan, prometo amarte intensamente, en todas sus formas, ahora y para siempre. Prometo nunca olvidarme de que este es un amor para la vida entera- colocó el anillo en el dedo anular, Emma cogió la alianza de Regina y agarró su mano

-Te amo con todas las letras, palabras y pronunciaciones. En todas las lenguas y acentos. En todos los sentidos y maneras. Con todas las circunstancias y motivos. Sencillamente, te amo- colocó la alianza en el dedo de Regina

-Regina Mills, ¿viene por libre voluntad a casarse con Emma Swan y promete amarla, respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte las separe?

-Sí

-Emma Swan, ¿viene por libre voluntad a casarse con Emma Swan y promete amarla, respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte las separe?

-Sí

-Ante esta declaración hecha delante de mí, y por recibirse en matrimonio, con el poder que me otorga la Ley, os declaro casadas. Regina Mills, puede besar a su esposa- Regina se acercó a Emma, acarició el rostro de la muchacha

-Te amo tanto- y besó los labios de la rubia, ya no existía nadie allí, solo ellas dos, el amor era palpable, ninguno de los presentes dudaba que se amaban por encima de todo. Se separaron, escucharon aplausos y silbidos, caminaron sonriendo y dadas de la mano hasta la salida, pétalos de rosas caían sobre ellas, exhalaban felicidad.

 

Después de que las novias se sacaran las fotos y recibieran las felicidades de los invitados, llegó el momento del baile, la orquesta comenzó a tocar _La vie en rose_ , Regina cogió la mano de Emma y puso la suya en su cintura, comenzaron a bailar por la carpa dispuesta en el jardín, daban vueltas, se besaban, se susurraban juramentos de amor. Después, el resto de invitados se unieron al baile.

-¿Te importa que paremos un momento y nos sentemos?- susurró Emma a Regina, las dos fueron hacia la mesa y se sentaron, Regina acarició la barriga de Emma

-¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, solo es algo de cansancio- sonrió –Estás tan hermosa

-No más que tú- le dio un piquito a la rubia

-¿Regina?- Kristen se acercó a las dos –Felicidades, a las dos- sonrió

-Gracias, Kristen, estoy muy feliz de que hayas venido, ¿y Lily?

-Se quedó en Brasil, está estudiando, exámenes y no podía venir

-Entiendo, una pena

-Bueno, os dejaré a solas, iré a buscar a Eva- dijo y se marchó. Emma miró a Regina

-Está diferente

-Me he enterado de que ha estado en tratamiento psiquiátrico, está tomando algunas medicinas, pero está bien

-¡CUÑADA!- apareció Zelena y abrazó a Emma –Hermanita, estoy tan feliz por ti- dijo también abrazando a la hermana, Ruby estaba con Hope en los brazos, la pequeña extendió sus bracitos hacia Regina que la cogió

-Estabas tan linda, princesa- dijo besando a la pequeña

-Quero chocolate

-Es “quiero” Hope- corrigió Zelena

-Vamos a coger chocolate, entonces- Regina fue con la niña hacia la mesa de los dulces

-¿Cómo te sientes señora Mills?- preguntó Ruby

-Emma Swan Mills- le dijo a Ruby

-Me reí tanto cuando Regina me dijo que querías el Swan delante, ¿de verdad?

-Sí- dijo pasándose la mano por la barriga –Me estoy muriendo de sueño

-Me lo imagino, ¿no aprovecharás la noche de bodas?

-Si dependiera de mí, me iría a dormir, y dormiría mucho

-Pero sabemos cómo es Regina, así que probablemente no dormirás- Zelena sonrió maliciosa

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Regina volviendo con una Hope repleta de bombones

-Regina, yo no le doy tantos bombones- dijo Zelena

-Una vez al año no hace daño

-Quiero oírtelo decir a tus hijos, te lo recordaré muy bien. Por cierto, ¿cómo será la luna de miel?

-¿Peleando otra vez vosotras dos?- Cora apareció- Regina, hija mía, estoy tan feliz por ti- la abrazó y le dio un beso –Qué seas muy feliz, mi amor. Emma…- se giró hacia la rubia abrazándola también -…haz a mi pequeña muy feliz, que las dos lo seáis- Emma abrazó a Cora -¿A dónde vais de luna de miel?

-No muy lejos, ya que Emma está entrando en el octavo mes. Es una sorpresa

-Alguien ha dicho que hoy solo quiere dormir- dijo Zelena

-Amor, prometo hacer lo que quieras, pero mañana, hoy necesito dormir- dijo Emma quejumbrosa, Regina sonrió

-No era necesario que dijeras eso, pero ya que hablaste- sonrió maliciosa a la mujer

-Regina Swan Mills, recuerda que estoy embarazada, llevando a tus dos hijos aquí dentro, no me vengas con locuras- Regina sonrió dándole un beso en los labios a su mujer.

 

Descorcharon el champán, brindaron por la vida, por el amor, por la alegría, por los bebés y por ellas. Charlaron con casi todos los invitados, partieron el enorme pastel, que Hope cogió con la mano y restregó por la cara de Ruby, ensuciando a la morena por completo, pero  Zelena le prometió que más tarde se lo compensaría. Se despidieron, Regina iba a llevar a Emma a un lugar especial para ambas, el barco donde habían tenido su primera noche, donde sus cuerpos se amaron por primera vez. Por más que Emma quisiera quedarse con el vestido, tuvieron que quitárselo. Entonces, ambas se pusieron un vestido blanco, pero holgado. Fueron en el coche de Regina. Cuando llegaron al puerto, los ojos de Emma brillaron, el barco de Regina estaba todo adornado e iluminado, ella pensó que irían a algún hotel, pero no, era el barco y estaba hermoso. Regina ayudó a Emma a subir y después subió las maletas. Dejó todo en el camarote, agarró a Emma de las manos y  la llevó a la proa, el cielo estaba iluminado, Regina puso _Crazy for you_ , cogió las manos de Emma y la abrazó, comenzaron a bailar bajo las estrellas. Después de bailar a la luz de la luna y de las estrellas, se quedaron sentadas en el suelo observando el mar y el cielo.

-¿Vamos al camarote? Debes estar cansada- dijo acariciándole el rostro

-Vamos- dijo Emma. Las dos se levantaron y caminaron hacia el aposento. Emma se apoyó en la puerta, frente a Regina, besó los labios de la mujer y llevó la mano hasta su cintura levantando el vestido.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres esto? Pensé que te gustaría dormir

-Quiero amarte, Regina Swan Mills- dijo Emma quitándole a Regina el vestido, las bragas y el sujetador. La morena hizo lo mismo y la besó, la cara, el cuello, los labios. Regina se agachó y depositó un beso en la barriga, subiendo rápidamente de nuevo a sus labios.

Regina recostó a Emma en la cama, complemente desnuda, la besó con fuerza, arrancando un gemido de la mujer y le susurró a su oído

-Eres delicada, fuerte, afectuosa, honesta, inteligente, inocente de un modo seductor, la lista sería interminable, y no me cansaría de decírtelo, sin embargo, ahora no quiero hablar y sí hacer. ¡Satisfacerte! Te amo tanto, Emma- la mujer sonrió y capturó los labios rosados, se separó de ella y Emma la miró a los ojos, cambiaron de posición. Emma quedó arriba, se inclinó hacia delante y tocó con sus labios el cuello de la morena, lentamente, subiendo los besos hacia el lóbulo de la oreja. Las respiraciones de ambas estaban desacompasadas, ella miró a Regina, su mujer, y sonrió. Regina llevó la mano hasta el cuello de Emma y la atrajo, sellando los labios en un beso desesperado. Se apartaron y Emma volvió a besar el cuello de Regina, la morena besó sus pechos, Emma soltó un gemido alto tirando con fuerza de los cabellos oscuros.

-Te amo tanto, no tienes idea de cuánto te amo, de cuánto te deseo y de cuánto te necesito- decía Emma mientras besaba el cuello de Regina, intercalando los besos con mordiscos. Regina apretó la cintura de la mujer con fuerza haciéndola gemir…

Con una última estocada, Emma llegó a su límite, a un orgasmo arrebatador, Regina sacó los dedos del interior de Emma y ella cerró los ojos, intentando controlar la respiración, se quedaron abrazadas por un largo instante aprovechando el momento “post- éxtasis” Se miraron a los ojos, Emma depositó un beso en los labios de Regina, esta comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Emma, provocándole leves estremecimientos. Emma llevó su mano al rostro de Regina y le dejó una caricia. Se quedaron así algunos minutos, hasta que Emma se levantó y le extendió la mano

-¿Vamos a tomar un baño, mi linda mujer?- dijo sonriendo, Regina también sonrió, cogió su mano y se dirigieron al baño, la noche sería larga.

 


	48. Chapter 48

**Octavo mes**

Los días estaban pasando deprisa. Emma se sentía cansada cada día más, más hinchada. Lo que era normal. Los bebés tenían el peso y el tamaño ideal, según Hades estaban encajándose para nacer. El médico había dicho que la inquietud, los dolores y los cólicos de Emma eran  normales.

-Buenas noches, mi ángel- dijo Regina entrando en el cuarto, la mujer había acabado de llegar del trabajo

-Buenas noches- dio un beso a la mujer, y Regina se agachó para besar la barriga y acariciarla -¿Cómo fue la reunión?

-Todo bien, lo hablamos en la cena.

-¿Charlas sobre trabajo en la cena?

-Sí. Voy a tomarme un baño

 

Emma y Regina entraron en la sala donde ya estaban Zelena y Ruby con Hope

-Hola bebés- dijo Hope pasando la mano por la barriga de Emma

-Hola querida- dijo Regina besando la cabeza de la sobrina

Todas se sentaron a la mesa, Cora también estaba allí pasando el tiempo con Emma, Ruby y Hope. Emma había insistido en que la mujer se quedara un tiempo con ellas, ya que estaría muy sola en el apartamento.

-Tengo que deciros algo- miró a Emma y después a Cora- Hoy he tenido una reunión y llevo pensando en esto mucho tiempo. Zelena solo supo mi decisión esta mañana. Había hablado con Victoria y le había pedido que me resolviera esto.

-RegIna, ¿qué ha pasado con el hospital?- preguntó Cora

-Lo que ha pasado, mamá, es que Regina Mills es dueña de la mayor parte del hospital, tiene el 75%

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Cora

-He comprado el 25% de Kristen. Ahora el hospital es solo de nuestra familia, y será así por un buen tiempo.

-¿Y por qué motivo hiciste eso?

-Kristen no ha estado bien, hablé con su psicóloga en Brasil, se está medicando y haciendo terapia. No ha estado bien desde hace un tiempo para dirigir el hospital. Así que he comprado su parte. Ella seguirá trabajando para nosotras en Brasil. Yo sigo siendo la presidenta del hospital, Zelena la vice presidenta y Hades, el director.

-¿No es maravilloso?- dijo Zelena sonriendo

-Sí, optima decisión Regina

-También lo he hecho pensando en mis hijos y en mi mujer. Esos 25% serán de ellos y tuyos, pero necesito que nazcan para ponerlos a tu nombre y al de ellos.

-Regina, sabes que no es necesario que hagas eso

-Pero lo quiero Emma y me gustaría que aceptases también la clínica

-¿Qué?

-La he puesto a tu nombre, ya que cuando los niños estén algo mayores vas a administrarla, he querido hacer esto

-Sabes que no iba a aceptar, ¿no?

-Por eso no te lo conté. Mañana puedes al hospital y firmar los documentos.

-Está bien. ¿Ahora podemos cenar? Tenemos hambre

-Claro- cenaron en silencio, pero un silencio bueno

Tras la cena, Emma y Regina subieron a la habitación, Cora se quedó en la sala con Zelena y Ruby hasta que Hope empezó a restregarse los ojitos y decir que tenía sueño.

-Hoy he recibido una propuesta para alquilar la casa de mis padres

-¿Lo harás?- preguntó Regina echándose en la cama, mirando a la mujer

-Es una pareja con dos hijos. Le iba a decir a Victoria que realizara un contrato y se encargara de todo, ya que no puedo ir tan lejos. ¿Qué te parece?

-Perfecto, mi amor, voy a hablar con ella para que lo resuelva esta semana

-Gracias- miró a la morena a los ojos –Pareces cansada

-Hoy ha sido un día bastante complicado, pero quiero quedarme aquí contigo, agarraditas- Emma sonrió

-¿Añoranza?- Regina sonrió

-Sí, añoranza de ti- atrajo a la rubia a su lado y se quedaron abrazadas.

 

-¿Emma? Querida- la mujer rubia abrió los ojos, somnolienta, intentando acostumbrarse con la claridad

-Hola Regina

-Me marcho a trabajar, ve al hospital hoy para firmar los documentos

-Está bien, ¿puedo seguir durmiendo?

-Claro, mi ángel- le dio un beso en la cabeza, y salió

 

-Graham, ¿puedes para en esa dulcería, por favor? Quiero comprar cupcakes para llevarle a Regina- dijo Emma señalando la tienda a la que solía ir cuando estaba en la facultad

-Claro- dijo el hombre parando frente a la tienda- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-No es necesario. Voy rápido y vuelvo

-Está bien- Emma salió del coche y cerró la puerta, y se encaminó al interior de la tienda

-Buenos días, me gustaría comprar cinco cupcakes, de vainilla y chocolate, y también cinco brownies

-Claro, un minuto

-¿Me puede decir dónde está el baño, por favor?

-La última puerta

-Gracias- dijo cogiendo la bolsa y dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

Se detuvo frente al espejo al salir de la cabina, se estaba arreglando  el lazo del vestido cuando escuchó un ruido detrás de ella, miró a través del espejo y no vio a nadie. Cogió la bolsa y se giró para salir, en ese momento sintió que alguien la agarraba por detrás, se asustó e intentó girarse, pero fue detenida, miró por el espejo y pudo ver a Killian Jones.

-Vas a salir conmigo por atrás, en silencio, si dices la más mínima cosa, te pegó un tiro a ti y a tus bebés, ¿me entiendes, Emma?- con lágrimas en sus ojos, apenas asintió. Salió por la parte de atrás con él sin que nadie los viera, él caminaba a su lado con un arma apuntando a su barriga- Entra en el coche…Ahora, zorra- Emma entró en el coche y Jones llevó un paño a su nariz y boca haciendo que se desmayara.

Al abrir los ojos, Emma estaba en una silla, atada, Killian estaba en otra, delante de ella. Emma intentó gritar, pero su boca estaba amordazada con un paño. Emma solo podía llorar.

-Finalmente te encontré Emma Swan, ¿o debo decir Emma Swan Mills? Te has casado con una mujer rica, ¿no? No eres nada tonta, Emma. ¿Sabes? Cuando huiste de mí, estuve unos días buscándote, fue cuando vine a la ciudad y te encontré. Tuve que aguantar a Lily por un tiempo para intentar acercarme a ti, pero fue en vano, así que planeé esto. Primero, pediría dinero por tu rescate. Entonces, voy y descubro que estabas embarazada, te vi en la tienda de bebés y mi rabia aumentó, ¡ah, Emma! No sabes el odio que te tengo, que tengo al verte casada y con hijos, hijos que tendrían que ser míos. Sin embargo, he encontrado algo mejor que hacer, vas a pagar caro haberme dejado, Emma, por haberte casado y por cargar a esas criaturas. ¿Sabes cómo lo pagarás? Con tu vida. Si yo no puedo tenerte, Emma, nadie lo hará. ¡Nadie!- dijo gritando, Emma intentaba gritar y moverse de la silla, pero en vano. Escuchó un ruido y miró hacia un lado, venía de afuera –Si hay alguien ahí, Emma, voy a matar a la persona que sea y después te mato a ti- dijo marchándose. Emma intentaba soltarse, las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos, su respiración estaba anárquica y estaba sintiendo un dolor muy fuerte en su vientre. Notó a alguien detrás de ella y miró

-Shhh, Emma, te voy a sacar de aquí- dijo quitándole el paño de la boca

-¿Có…cómo, usted?

-Estaba saliendo de la facultad cuando te vi salir por detrás de la tienda acompañada de un hombre, no lo conocía y no vi a tu guardia de seguridad, así que decidí seguirte, te vi entrar en un coche y vi que te desmayabas. Esperé a que él entrara y llamé a Regina para que viniera para acá, él ha salido y yo he entrado y…

-¿Ha llamado a Regina? Él matara a todo el mundo y…

-¡Apártate de ella ahora!- dijo Killian apuntándole con el arma -¿Quién es este, Emma? ¿Quién es? Levante las manos- Daniel levantó las manos y se apartó de Emma, acercándose a Killian –Ahora, ¿qué hace aquí? ¿Lo llamaste?

-No Killian, he estado todo el tiempo amarrada, suéltame, por favor, déjanos marchar- dijo Emma con la voz rota por el llanto

-Ya te he dicho lo que te voy a hacer, Emma. Me dejaste, me dejaste por una mujer

-Killian, baje el arma- dijo Daniel intentando acercarse a él

-No se acerque, o disparo, primero a usted y después a ella

-Ahhhh- Emma gritó y cerró los ojos

-Emma- Daniel intentó ir hacia ella

-No se mueva o disparo

-Mis bebés, creo que he roto aguas. Killian, suéltame, necesito ir al hospital

-Solo saldrás de aquí  muerta, Swan

-Suéltela, yo me quedo en su lugar- dijo Daniel

-¿Cree que lo quiero a usted? Hacemos así, Swan, tus hijos no nacerán- apuntó el arma hacia Emma y engatilló

-Jones- el hombre se giró y vio a Regina allí, fue el tiempo exacto para Daniel lanzarse sobre él, Killian invirtió las posiciones, le pegó un puñetazo a Daniel, que cerró los ojos con fuerza. Killian se levantó y Daniel hizo lo mismo, agarrándolo por el brazo y devolviéndole el golpe, los dos comenzaron una pelea para ver quién golpeaba más al otro, mientras Regina intentaba soltar los brazos y piernas de Emma

-¿Has venido sola? ¿Dónde está Graham?

-Él te estaba buscando, fue cuando Daniel me llamó, ya debe estar de camino- dijo soltándole la pierna derecha

-Los bebés, Regina- dijo gritando y cerrando los ojos, en ese momento escucharon un disparo, y luego otro, miraron hacia donde estaban los hombres, Killian estaba caído encima de Daniel, Emma se puso en pie y se llevó la mano a la barriga, vieron a Killian moverse y ser tirado hacia un lado. Daniel se levantó, estaba sangrando, y todo el rostro herido.

-¿Estáis bien?- preguntó acercándose a las mujeres

-Sí, dentro de lo que cabe. Tenemos que llevaros a los dos al hospital

-Ve tú con Emma, yo me quedaré y llamaré a la policía

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Regina abrazando a Emma

-Sí, no vemos después. Ahora ve a hacer que tus hijos vengan al mundo

-Gracias, Daniel. Nos vemos en el hospital- dijo Emma

-Hasta pronto Emma- Regina salió con Emma y ambas mujeres entraban en el coche cuando apareció un coche de policía

-Soy el sargento Lincoln- el hombre moreno se presentó

-Yo soy Regina Mills, mi esposa estaba siendo retenida como rehén por Jones, mi amigo Daniel nos salvó y está ahí dentro. Aquí está mi tarjeta, me llevo a mi mujer al hospital pues está de parto- dijo Regina entrando en el coche y conduciendo hacia el hospital

-Regina, me duele- dijo Emma intentando respirar

-Calma, mi amor, respira por la nariz y suelta por la boca, intenta mantener la calma, ya estamos llegando- Regina le hablaba a la mujer, pero ella misma no estaba calmada, las manos temblaban, casi pierde a Emma, casi pierde a sus hijos y ahora estaban naciendo. Estacionó de cualquier manera y tiró las llaves al aparcacoches, enseguida aparecieron enfermeros con una silla de ruedas, cogieron a Emma y la sentaron –Ha sido secuestrada  hace poco menos de una hora, la ataron y ha roto aguas.

-Cálmate, Regina- dijo Hades –Tu esposa está en buenas manos- el hospital de Regina era de fertilización, sin embargo una planta completa había sido preparada desde hacía más de un mes para la llegada de los bebés. Solo estaban a la espera. Y la espera había acabado. Emma estaba en la sala de parto, con el suero en la vena, estaba sudando, el dolor iba aumentando gradualmente.

-¿Dónde está Regina?

-Se está preparando para entrar, estaba algo nerviosa por lo ocurrido, pero pronto estará aquí…- dejó de hablar al ver a la mujer entrando en la sala

-Estoy aquí, mi ángel…Ahora me gustaría que empujaras…Nuestros hijos nacerán hoy, mi ángel

-Regina, me duele tanto- apretó la mano de la mujer

-Lo sé, querida, pero eres fuerte, lo conseguirás- pasó su mano por la cabeza de ella, ella sudaba y sus manos temblaban –Dentro de poco, veremos sus caritas, mi amor

-¿Dónde está Daniel? ¿Está…está bien?

-Sí, está bien, por lo que sabido, ha testificado ante la policía, después también lo haremos nosotras. Fue llevado a un hospital para limpiarle las heridas, pero está bien- Emma apretó su mano de nuevo –Haz fuerza, mi vida- los médicos aparecían cada cinco minutos para ver la dilatación, Emma ya estaba de nueve centímetros –Falta poco mi amor, en cuanto llegues a diez, podremos empezar

-Te amo, Regina- le dijo a la mujer

-Lo sé, mi vida, yo también te amo- el equipo médico ya estaba en el cuarto, Emma ya había llegado a diez centímetros

-Emma, ahora necesito que empujes- él se agachó –Ya estoy viendo la cabeza de uno de ellos, Emma

-¡Ay, Dios mío, cierre la boca, por favor! ¡Duele!- dijo sin pensar –Disculpe, ahhhhh- gritó

Sentía mucho dolor, los médicos ya le habían administrado los debidos medicamentos, Emma sudaba y apretaba las manos de Regina, la mujer que había cambiado su vida por completo. Regina la miraba preocupada, le mandaba que empujara y cuando más fuerza la rubia hacía, más apretaba la mano de la morena y más ella la alentaba. Inspiró, hizo fuerza e inspiró de  nuevo, y volvió a empujar  y entonces el bebé salió, escucharon un fuerte llanto. Emma respiró hondo y cerró los ojos por unos segundos, cuando los abrió, miró a su mujer, los ojos color avellana brillaban, y ella sonreía, una sonrisa que cortaba el aliento de Emma, unas lágrimas descendieron por el rostro de la rubia y entonces se lo llevaron para que ella lo viera, arropado en una tela verde claro, colocaron su pequeña carita cerca de su rostro y ella sonrió sin contener las lágrimas, alzó la mano y le tocó su pequeña mejilla con el pulgar.

-Henry Daniel- sonrió débilmente –Mi Henry

-Es justo ponerle ese nombre a nuestro pequeño. Sé bienvenido, Henry- dijo Regina sonriendo, con algunas lágrimas escapándosele de sus ojos, entonces Emma sintió otra contracción, apartaron al bebé de su lado.

-Vamos, Emma, ahora el segundo- dijo el médico. Emma empujó de nuevo, apretando aún más las manos de Regina

-Eso, querida, ya está saliendo, solo un poco más de fuerza. Estoy contigo, vamos allá- Empujó y gritó. Entonces escuchó otro llanto. Emma apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, sus manos temblaban, la respiración acelerada. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo -¿Emma?- Regina la llamó –Abre los ojos, mira- habló Regina de nuevo, entonces Emma abrió los ojos, vio la pequeña carita rosada a su lado, sonrió. Regina estaba sonriendo en mitad de las lágrimas, le dio un beso a Emma y miró al bebé, acariciando su cabecita –Sé bienvenida, Allison Cameron.

 

 


	49. Chapter 49

Emma estaba acostada, le habían dado tres puntos. Los médicos se habían llevado a los gemelos para limpiarlos. Regina acompañaba todo de cerca, emocionada. Era hora de que Emma les diera de mamar, la enfermera llevó a los gemelos al cuarto de Emma. Regina estaba con ella, acariciando sus cabellos.

-Te mostraste tan fuerte, mi amor. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti- le besó la cabeza

-Estoy algo cansada

-Me lo imagino- Regina sonrió –Son hermosos

-Dices eso porque son tus hijos, pero todos los bebés al nacer son iguales y feos- dijo Emma y Regina la encaró

-No hables así de mis hijos, Emma Swan Mills

-También son mis hijos, Regina Swan Mills- la puerta se abrió y dos enfermeras entraron con los bebés, uno de ellos con un pelele rojo, guantes y un gorrito; el otro, un pelele color vino, guantes y gorrito también.

-Emma, esta es Allison- le dio el bebé que estaba con el pelele color vino a Emma- Y este es Henry- le entregaron el otro bebé. Ella se quedó mirando a los dos, los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Son tan hermosos- miró a Regina –Coge a tu hijo, Regina- la morena sonrió y cogió al bebé que estaba vestido de rojo

-Mi Henry. Eres tan bonito- miró a Emma –Tienes que darles de mamar

-Tengo miedo. Son tan pequeños

-Por eso estoy yo aquí, querida, te ayudaré- colocó a Henry en la cuna y se giró hacia Emma –Bájate la blusa –Emma la miró –Querida, ¿cómo quieres entonces amamantar a tu hijo?

-Hace algo de frío, Regina, tengo la carne de gallina- Regina cogió el mando que estaba en la mesilla de noche y subió la temperatura del cuarto

-Listo, ahora bájate la blusa y agarra a Allison, sobre todo la cabecita- Emma hizo lo que Regina le decía –Ahora, apriétate un poco el pecho, va a salir un líquido medio transparente, y después la leche, entonces ponla para que chupe –Emma hizo eso, la morena se quedó mirando, Emma agarró la cabecita de Allison y colocó la boca de la pequeña en su pecho, la pequeña enseguida mamó, Emma hizo una mueca -¿Te duele?

-Un poco

-¿Los estimulaste?

-Sí, todos los días, por la mañana y por la noche. Pero es incómodo

-Pronto te acostumbrarás- miraron a la bebé, que succionaba el pecho de Emma

-Tienes razón

-¿En qué?- preguntó Regina

-Son hermosos

-Son mis hijos, claro que serían hermosos- escucharon un llanto –Henry también tiene hambre, tenemos que estipular un horario para que mamen, de tres en tres horas, los pones a mamar a cada uno en un pecho y en la próxima toma, los cambias. ¿Entendiste?

-Sí. Vaya, es muy complicado. Pero entendí, sí- Regina cogió al otro bebé y se quedó acariciando su carita -¿Avisaste a Zelena y a tu madre?

-Sí, están de camino. Zelena está acabando una reunión y subirá en cuanto acabe, mamá ya está viniendo

-Ok. ¿Y Daniel?

-Está bien, ya dio su testimonio. Ya contacté con Victoria. Le he resumido lo que ocurrió y lo está resolviendo todo. Daniel dijo que vendría después, si a ti no te importa

-Todo bien. Realmente tengo que agradecerle mucho- Emma miró a Allison, se había quedado dormida. Quitó a la bebé de su pecho y la colocó en la cama, Regina le pasó a Henry y cogió a Allison –Hola, mi príncipe- le dio un beso en su cabeza. Se sacó el otro pecho y repitió el proceso, Henry tardó un poco en agarrarse al pezón, pero cuando lo hizo, succionó con toda sus fuerzas. Escucharon golpes en la puerta, miraron y era Zelena, la pelirroja entró y abrazó a Regina

-Felicidades, hermanita- miró a Allison que estaba en la cuna -¿Es un niño o una niña?- preguntó confusa

-Es una niña, tonta, ¿no ves la ropa?

-Generalmente, visten de rosa a las niñas

-Tu vestiste a Hope de verde

-Sí, pero yo tenía una, no dos. Entonces, ¿tú eres?

-Allison Cameron- dijo Regina

-Es un placer, Allison Cameron, ¿quién nació primero?

-Henry

-Mi ahijado está mamando- miró a Emma

-¿Y quién dijo que él sería tu ahijado?- Regina se cruzó de brazos

-Querida, ya tengo una niña, sería justo que mi ahijado fuera un niño- Henry soltó el pecho

-Parece que ha acabado- dijo Emma

-¿Puedo cogerlo?- preguntó Zelena

-Claro- dijo Emma, Zelena se acercó a la cama y cogió al pequeño

-Hola, ahijadito, eres tan guapo, saliste a los Mills

-Los Swan también son guapos, Zelena, y no tengas favoritismo con mis hijos

-No es favoritismo, pero la princesa está durmiendo, no voy a cogerla- Zelena acercó la cabecita de Henry a la nariz, y aspiró –Hermanita, tengo que irme-colocó al pequeño en la cuna

-Está bien. Dile a Josh que traiga algo de ropa para mí y para Emma, y para los bebés, saldremos mañana o pasado. Le pedí que fuera a buscar, y Granny solo mandó este conjunto

-Está bien. Hasta luego y felicidades a las dos- dio un beso a Regina y otro a Emma

-Creo que voy a dormir un rato

-Claro, estás cansada, cuando sea la hora te despierto para volver a darles de mamar

-Gracias- Regina le dio un piquito. Emma se acurrucó en la cama y cerró los ojos, esperando que el sueño la venciera

 

Cora estaba en el cuarto conversando con Regina, y Emma aún estaba dormida.

-Son hermosos, Regina

-Lo son, pero es difícil saber a quien se parecen, si a Neal o a Emma

-Estoy segura de que uno de ellos se parecerá a ti, a fin de cuentas aunque Neal no era tu hijo biológico, se parecía mucho a ti

-Gracias, mamá

-¡Qué susto me diste cuando me constaste lo del secuestro!

-Sí, fue horrible, pero gracias a Daniel todo salió bien

-Creo que tu rabia hacia él ha pasado- dijo Cora riendo

-Sí, después de esto, ha pasado. Salvó a la mujer que amo y a mis hijos, le estaré eternamente agradecida

-¿Va a venir?

-Sí, mañana

-¿Regina?- dijo Emma abriendo los ojos

-Hola, querida- fue hasta ella

-¿Cuánto he dormido?

-Unas dos horas y media- Emma miró a Cora

-Hola, ¿cómo te encuentras, querida?

-Mejor, pero cansada

-Lo imagino, tienes que descansar, aparte del susto has tenido a los bebés

-Yo me encargaré de que descanse bien

-Estoy seguro de que sí. Hija, tengo que irme. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Claro

-Felicidades a las dos, son unos niños hermosos- le dio un beso a Regina y otro a Emma

 

Los bebés se habían acabado de despertar, los dos lloraban al mismo tiempo y Emma miraba a Regina

-Deben tener hambre, ¿no?

-Hay que cambiarles los pañales. ¿Preparada para cambiar los primeros pañales a tus hijos?- Emma la miró desorbitando los ojos –Cambiar a un recién nacido es igual que cambiar a Hope, solo se necesita algo más de cuidado

-Está bien- Emma cogió a Henry en sus brazos y acostó al pequeño en la cama, desabotonó el pelele y lo levantó para bajarle el pañal -¡Cielos, mi bebé, apestas!

-Emma- Regina la reprendió e hizo lo mismo con el pelele de Allison, abrió el pañal de la pequeña, ella solo había hecho pipí

-¿Por qué te tuvo que tocar lo más fácil?

-Emma, no te preocupes, cambiarás muchos pañales. Ahora, moja el algodón en agua templada y pásalo de arriba abajo-Emma hizo lo que Regina le había dicho, levantó las piernecitas del bebé y pasó el algodón. Limpió todo el culito del bebé y le puso un pañal limpio.

-¿Viste cómo sé hacerlo bi…?- miró el pañal que le había acabado de colocar y Henry lo había manchado de nuevo -¡Oh Dios!- se llevó la mano a la cara haciendo que Regina sonriera, mientras levantaba a la bebé que ya estaba vestida

-Buena suerte, querida- anidó a Allison en sus brazos

-Borra esa sonrisita de la cara-dijo Emma volviendo a limpiar al bebé-Listo, Henry, estás limpito. Anidó al pequeño en sus brazos y miró a Regina

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó. Emma le sonrió, estaba linda, una blusa de vestir azul y unos vaqueros, los cabellos recogidos en un moño, sin maquillaje, aún así estaba hermosa

-Eres hermosa

-Gracias, querida- miró a los bebés –Mientras ellos duermen, es mejor que vayas a tomarte un baño. Después voy yo

-Podríamos tomarlo juntas- dijo Emma metiendo a Henry en la cuna

-No, querida. Tienes que estar en cuarentena treinta días, lo que significa, sin sexo. Ahora, ve a tomar un baño. Tu ropa está en la maleta que Granny trajo

-Eres mala- puso morritos, cogiendo el albornoz y un camisón y caminando hacia el baño

Regina se quedó mirando a sus hijos, eran hermosos, Allison era blanquita, sus pocos cabellos, claros, y la boquita bien rosada; Henry, por otro lado, tenía los cabellos oscuros, se parecía mucho a Neal cuando pequeño. Regina sonrió y una lágrima cayó de sus ojos al recordar a su hijo. Escuchó golpes en la puerta y Zelena metió la cabeza

-Hola, ¿podemos entrar?

-Sí- dijo Regina limpiándose los ojos. Zelena y Ruby entraron

-¿Dónde está Emma?

-Está en el baño. ¿No es un poco tarde para visitas?

-Bueno, querida, soy una Mills, y como bien sabes, conseguimos todo lo que queremos

-Déjame ver a mi ahijada- dijo Ruby con una fina voz y Regina reviró los ojos

-Es un bebé, no una idiota para que hables así

-Mi ahijada y le hablo de la manera que quiera- replicó Ruby cogiendo a la pequeña en los brazos, y Zelena cogió a Henry

-Sin favoritismos con mis hijos- dijo Emma saliendo del baño con un camisón azul claro

-Hola, comadre- dijo Ruby sonriendo –Estás guapa

-Gracias

-Voy yo a tomar un baño- dijo Regina levantándose –Ya vuelvo- cogió un albornoz y algo de ropa y entró en el baño

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien

-¿Y con lo que pasó?

-Por increíble que parezca, estoy bien. Finalmente todo acabó

-¿Ya testificaste?- preguntó Ruby

-No, solo lo haré cuando esté en casa

-Ha estado bien ponerle a Henry también el nombre de Daniel- dijo Zelena

-Salvó nuestras vidas, es lo mínimo que podríamos hacer

Regina salió del baño, llevaba unos leggins y una blusa azul

-¿Aún estáis aquí?- preguntó Regina

-¡Qué mal humor!

-Siempre

-Eso es falta de sexo, y más tiempo que estarás ya que Emma no podrá hacer nada durante treinta días

-Yo no puedo hacer, pero puedo darle placer a mi mujer- dijo Emma

-Atrevida- comentó Ruby. Escucharon golpes en la puerta, eran dos enfermeras.

-Buenas noches, venimos a bañar a los bebés. Y el horario de visitas ya acabó

-Ya nos vamos. Nos vemos mañana, hermanita, hasta pronto cuñadita- Zelena se despidió de la hermana y de Emma. Ruby hizo lo mismo

-Nos gustaría bañarlos a nosotras, si pueden ayudarnos- dijo Regina

-Claro, señora Mills

Las dos mujeres se quedaron una al lado de la otra, sacándoles la ropa a los bebés mientras las bañeras se llenaban

-¿Sabe cómo hacerlo?

-Sí- dijo Emma. Cogió a Henry y lo metió en la bañera, mojó el pequeño cuerpecito del hijo, que se puso a lloriquear, le pasó el jabón por todo su cuerpecito, mojó su cabeza y se la enjabonó

-Oh, mi amor, mamá ya está acabando- dijo terminando de enjuagar su cabeza y cuerpo. Sacó al pequeño y lo tendió en el cambiador, Henry comenzó a llorar, los ojos de Emma se desorbitaron –Calma, angelito- cogió la toalla y secó el cuerpo del bebé, le puso los polvos de talco, el pañal y el pelele azul. Cepilló los pocos cabellos del pequeño, dejándolos hacia delante, y le puso la capuza, lo cogió en brazos y se sentó, poniéndolo en seguida a mamar, mirando a Regina

Regina cogió a su hija desnuda, la puso boca abajo y mojó su cuerpo, al contrario que Henry, ella estaba quieta, prácticamente durmiendo en los brazos de Regina. Mojó la cabecita casi sin cabellos de la pequeña, la giró y lavó sus ojos, y su boquita rosada. Después de pasarle el champú y el gel, Regina la sacó, la puso en la cama y la secó.

-Princesa linda de mamá- dijo Regina mientras la secaba –Te pareces a tu mamá Emma, eres tan bonita como ella –Emma miraba aquello con una sonrisa en los labios, Regina le puso el pelele rosa junto con la capuza y la cogió en brazos. Henry había terminado de mamar

-¿Pueden sacarnos una foto?- pidió Regina a una de las enfermeras

-Claro

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Emma

-Quiero registrar este momento-Regina le pasó a Allison a Emma y fue hasta el bolso a coger el móvil. Se lo dio a una de las mujeres y se sentó junto a Emma. Emma agarraba a los dos bebés y sonreía. Sacaron tres fotos más, Regina con los dos en los brazos y otra con Regina sujetando a Henry, y Emma, a Allison y otra con la morena besando a Emma

 

-¿Terminaste de darle de mamar?

-Sí, ella es tan tranquila

-¿Cómo?

-Las dos veces que he cogido a Henry ha llorado, ahora sé qué bebé era el que me daba patadas- dijo Emma colocando a Allison en la cama. Regina cogió el móvil y sacó una foto de sus dos hijos, uno al lado del otro, antes de meterlos en la cuna.

-No hables así. Quizás Henry sea más agitado

-Me doy cuenta- miró a la mujer -¿Cómo estás tú, mi amor?

-Feliz- dijo Regina sentándose al lado de Emma –Extremadamente feliz- le dio un beso a su mujer

-Y yo estoy feliz por ello

-Es mejor que duermas algo, dentro de tres horas el móvil sonara para que les des otra vez de mamar

-¡Cielos, creo que no me acostumbraré!

-Claro que sí- Regina le dio otro beso –Buenas noches, mi amor

-Te amo

-Yo también, Emma

 

La puerta de la mansión se abrió, la pelirroja y la morena entraron. La casa estaba completamente vacía y silenciosa.

-¿Mamá?- llamó Zelena a la mujer, no obtuvo respuesta, subió al cuarto de la mujer y la vio acostada con Hope, no veía a la madre en esa posición desde que Neal era pequeño. Hope estaba con la cabeza en la barriga de su madre, durmiendo. Cora tenía sus manos en la espalda de la pequeña, también durmiendo. Entrecerró la puerta y se fue a su cuarto.

-Voy a tomar un baño

-¿No te lo quieres dar conmigo?- preguntó Zelena

-No me estoy sintiendo muy bien

-Está bien, ¿quieres dormir hoy conmigo?

-Si quieres, sí- se acerco a ella y le dio un piquito –No pongas esa cara, tengo cólicos, si quieres podemos aprovechar el silencio y la tranquilidad viendo algo en la tele.

-Me encantaría. ¿Nos vemos en un momento?- dijo Zelena y Ruby la besó para después salir del cuarto

Tras el baño, la morena fue al cuarto de Zelena, estaba con un pijama negro corto. Llamó a la puerta y Zelena le dio paso. La pelirroja estaba echada en la cama con el mando de la tele en la mano.

-Pensé en ver una película

-Está bien, ¿cuál?- dijo Ruby sentándose en la cama

- _Diario de una pasión_

-Ya estoy bastante melancólica y encima pones esa película- le sonrió a la pelirroja

-Si quieres, cambiamos

-Está bien, vamos a verla- dijo dándole al play. Ruby se acurrucó en los brazos de Zelena y prestaron atención a la película

-Ruby, no llores- Zelena secaba las lágrimas de la mujer y le sonreía

-Te dije que estaba sensible- pasó la mano por sus ojos –Y ellos mueren, juntos

-Lo sé querida. Ven acá- la atrajo hacia ella –Estaba pensando, creo que contrataré otra niñera para Hope

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta mi trabajo?

-Sí, me gusta tu trabajo, pero he pensado que podría ayudar en la clínica, ya has trabajado en hoteles, sabes cómo funciona, podrías estar allí hasta que Emma tome posesión y después la ayudarías

-¿Estás segura de eso?

-Sí. Ya lo llevo pensando un tiempo. ¿Qué me dices?

-Si para ti está bien, por mí también

-Y no te preocupes, puedes seguir viviendo aquí, pero en uno de los cuartos de arriba, ya que la niñera se quedará con el otro

-Está bien, solo prométeme una cosa- dijo acercándose a sus labios

-¿El qué?- preguntó mirando a la muchacha

-No te enamorarás de ella

-Es imposible que me enamore de ella, pues ya estoy enamorada de ti- Ruby sonrió, y Zelena la besó

 

-Buenos días- dijo Regina mirando a la rubia a su lado

-Buenos días- dijo incorporándose –Debo tener unas ojeras horribles

-No seas exagerada, Emma

-Me he despertado cada tres horas, apenas he dormido

-No te quejes, fue para alimentar a tus hijos

-No me estoy quejando, solo lo comento- sonrió –Voy a tomar un baño

-Ok- dijo Regina. Emma se levantó y entró en el baño, tomó una ducha rápida y salió en cuanto escuchó el llanto de los bebés. Sus cabellos recogidos en un moño.

-¿Tienen hambre?

-Sí, tus hijos salieron a ti, Emma

-¡Qué graciosa! No siempre tengo hambre. Solo a veces

-Claro, ahora ven a amamantar- Emma se sentó en la cama y cogió a Henry que estaba llorando más, se sacó el pecho y lo llevó a la boca del pequeño, y en cuanto el bebé comenzó a chupar, Emma notó una incomodidad, por más que hubieran mamado la noche entera, aún no se acostumbraba. Tras Henry, Emma cogió a Allison y la amamantó, la pequeña era mucho más tranquila y pronto se durmió.

Escucharon golpes en la puerta, permitieron la entrada, era Daniel con una bolsa en las manos.

-Buenos días- dijo -¿Molesto?

-Claro que no, entra- dijo Emma

-He venido ahora por la mañana pues tengo una reunión en la facultad dentro de media hora. He traído cappuccino, ¿queréis?

-Gracias- Regina agradeció cogiendo la bolsa, Henry y Allison estaban en la cuna -¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor, ¿y vosotras?

-Estoy bien, solo fue un susto- dijo Regina- Daniel, me gustaría agradecerte, salvaste a la mujer que amo, salvaste a mis hijos, te estaré eternamente agradecida

-No es necesario que me lo agradezcas, Regina, creo que he conseguido redimirme contigo, ¿no?- dijo sonriendo avergonzado

-Sí, creo que sí- dijo Regina -¿Quieres ver a mis hijos?

-Sabes que no me gustan mucho los niños

-Lo sé, pero son hermosos- Regina le enseñó a los bebés en la cuna, Daniel fue hasta ellos –Puedes admirar que son hermosos

-Ella se parece a Emma, y él, a ti

-Gracias- dijo Regina sonriendo

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el nombre del muchacho?

-Henry Daniel Swan Mills

-Suena muy bien- se giró hacia Emma -¿y la pequeña?

-Allison Cameron Swan Mills- dijo Emma, y él sonrió

-Bello nombre. ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Bien, solo el susto como dijo Regina, y también quería agradecerte, sin ti no sé lo que hubiera pasado

-Me lo podéis agradecer siendo felices y teniendo cuidado. Tengo que irme ahora, a la reunión

-Claro, gracias Daniel y ven a visitarnos

-Claro. Hasta pronto- salió

 

-Ahora serán vacunados y mañana podrán salir, llamaré a las enfermeras para que se las pongan

-Gracias, Dr. Hades

-Son fuertes, Emma, salieron a las madres- el hombre sonrió-¿Dónde está Regina?

-Ha bajado a resolver unos asuntos del hospital, para poder irse ya mañana de vacaciones

-Genial, necesitáis descanso

-Sí, doctor

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana, cuando venga a darte el alta, cualquier cosa, llámame

-Ok, gracias- dijo Emma y el médico salió. Los bebés estaban durmiendo, Emma fue hasta la cuna y acarició la cabeza de los dos para depositar en cada una un beso –Sois tan lindos, mis angelitos, mamá os ama tanto, un amor sin medidas, sin explicaciones. Mamá se preocupó tanto por vosotros, pero sois fuertes y nacisteis bien. Sois fuertes como mamá Regina- Emma continuó hablando con sus hijos, sin darse cuenta de que Regina había entrado en el cuarto y estaba mirando todo con una sonrisa en los labios.

 


	50. Chapter 50

-Bien, vamos a ponerle la primera vacuna- la enfermera entró en el cuarto, Emma y Regina estaban sentadas  cada una con un bebé en los brazos

-Vamos a descubrirla, mamá- dijo a Emma que agarraba a Allison. Emma así lo hizo, le quitó el cobertor en donde estaña enrollada la pequeña y la aguantó, la enfermera pasó el alcohol en la piernecita y pinchó a la bebé, cosa que produjo un agudo llanto. Emma comenzó a acunar a Allison para intentar calmarla

-No ha sido tan malo, mi ángel, es para tu bien- besó la parte alta de la cabeza de la hija –Mamá te va a dar una recompensa por haber sido tan valiente- dijo bajándose la blusa y poniendo a la niña a mamar. Se giró hacia Regina y la miró. Ella estaba con los ojos desencajados, miraba al bebé y lo agarraba con fuerza, como si algo lo fuese a herir –Mi amor, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Emma al ver la expresión de la mujer

-Hummmm. ¿Tenemos que hacer eso? ¿Sabes? Eso hiere, duele y…y

-¿Regina? Sabes que ese es el procedimiento, ¿por qué estás tan nerviosa?

-Duele Emma- dijo mirando a la esposa –Duele mucho- los ojos llorosos

-¿Estás llorando porque tu hijo va a ser vacunado?- preguntó Emma algo que era obvio –Regina, no lo me lo puedo creer- dijo Emma

-Va a llorar, no quiero ver a mi hijo llorando

-Es para su bien, Regina Swan Mills

-¿Ella es madre primeriza?- preguntó la enfermera

-No, ya tuvo un hijo. Yo soy la madre primeriza

-Vaya, no lo parece- dijo la enfermera –Generalmente, las madres primerizas son las que sienten pena por los bebés cuando se vacunan

-¿Pueden parar las dos?- dijo Regina limpiándose los ojos –Por favor, póngale ya la vacuna  antes de que me eche atrás

-Arrepintiéndote o no, se la van a poner de igual manera- dijo Emma y Regina la fulminó con la mirada –Y no me mires así, es por el bien de ellos- la enfermera se acercó, pasó el alcohol por la piernecita de Henry y le aplicó la inyección, Emma no supo quién lloró primero, si Regina o Henry, probablemente había sido Regina- Regina, no llores, para con eso- dijo colocando a Allison, dormidita ya, en la cuna y cogiendo a Henry y poniéndolo a mamar -¿Ves? Ya ha dejado de llorar

-Eres una insensible, Emma- se enjugó los ojos

-No es cuestión de ser insensible, pero no podemos protegerlos siempre, será necesario que algunas cosas las pasen- Emma miró a Henry -¿Ves? Ya no llora más.

 

Después de amamantar a los hijos y ponerlos a dormir, Emma y Regina se quedaron charlando sobre los bebés, el futuro y la ansiedad por marcharse a casa.

-Será mañana por la mañana

-No veo la hora de marcharme- dijo Emma acariciando los cabellos de su mujer –Eres tan linda- dijo sonriendo

-Tú también eres linda, mi ángel- cogió las manos de Emma y las besó. Emma se levantó y se sentó en el regazo de Regina, que estaba en el sillón, acarició la nuca de la mujer y la besó. Un piquito y después Emma mordió el labio inferior de la morena

-Emma- dijo Regina en un hilo de voz-No puedes y este no es sitio para esto- Emma reviró los ojos

-Entonces, vámonos ya para casa- susurró al oído de la mayor

-No. Solo mañana, y aunque fuéramos hoy, no podrás hacer nada en treinta días- Emma se levantó y se sentó en la cama

-Entonces, tendré que apañármelas sola

-No puedes, ¿quieres que los puntos se abran? No puedes tener relaciones sexuales ni tocarte, mi amor. Así que conténtate con mis besos- Regina sonrió y le dio un piquito

 

Anocheció. Emma y Regina habían acabado de cenar cuando los bebés comenzaron a llorar

-¿Por qué cuando lloran lo hacen a la vez?- dijo Emma levantándose y cogiendo a Henry

-Están revueltos a causa de la vacuna, también es normal que les dé fiebre- dijo la morena con Allison en los brazos. Emma amamantó a Henry, después a Allison. Los bebés se volvieron a dormir -¿Vemos una película?

-¿Agarraditas aquí en la cama?- preguntó Emma sonriendo y Regina también le sonrió

-Eres de lo que no hay- dijo levantándose y colocando una peli, y después se echó al lado de la mujer

 

La mañana llegó y con ella Emma y Regina se prepararon para marcharse. Se despidieron del Dr. Hades y del equipo médico y entraron en el coche. Regina delante con Josh, que no paraba de elogiar a los pequeños, y Emma atrás con los bebés.

-No veo la hora de llegar a casa

-Ya está todo preparado para los cuatro, Granny se encargó de todo- dijo pasando por la cancela de la mansión. Estacionó el coche frente a la puerta principal, Regina salió y abrió la puerta de atrás, sacando a Allison. Emma cogió a Henry y entraron. Al entrar, estaban todos en la sala, Cora, Ruby, Zelena, Granny, Graham y Hope. La sala estaba adornada con globos azules y rosas, y una gran banderola que decía “Sed bienvenidos”. Hope corrió hasta Regina y se agarró a sus piernas.

-El nené, titi, nené- dijo levantando los bracitos, Zelena fue hasta la hija y la cogió en brazos. Las dos mujeres caminaron hasta el sofá y se sentaron, Zelena se sentó también ya que Hope se retorcía completamente para mirar a los bebés.

-Aquí Hope- dijo Regina –Esta es Allison Cameron, tu primita

-Allison- repitió sonriendo -¿Y el “oto” nené?- preguntó bajándose del regazo de su madre y caminando torpemente hasta Emma

-Este es Henry Daniel

-Heny- sonrió mirando a Emma

-¿Puedo coger a mi nieto?- dijo Cora sonriendo

-Claro- respondió Emma pasándole el niño a la abuela. Hope miró la barriga de Emma y le levantó la blusa

-Hope. No hagas eso

-¿Dónde nené aquí?- señaló la barriga de Emma. La rubia la cogió en brazos

-Los nenés que estaban aquí- señaló la barriga –Ahora están allí- señaló a los hijos. Hope abrió la boca en una perfecta “O” haciendo que todos en la sala rieran. Granny tenía a Allison en los brazos, era increíble cómo dos pequeños recién nacidos daban tal alegría a la familia.

-Entonces, rubia, ¿preparada para la vida de madre?

-Sí. Por supuesto que estoy preparada, ya que ayer cuando les pusieron la vacuna, ¿adivinad qué madre fue la que lloró?

-Seguramente que Regina no- dijo Zelena

-Estás equivocada, cuñada, Regina lloró más que nuestro llorón Henry- dijo riendo mirando a su mujer que estaba con cara fea

-No me lo puedo creer- Zelena se echó a reír -¿De verdad lloró?

-Sí. Fue cómico- Emma se reía de Regina. La mujer se acercó y susurró en su oído

-Si sigues así, tendremos huelga señora Swan Mills- Emma la miró sonriendo

-Bueno, de todas maneras no podré hacer nada durante treinta días- sonrió victoriosa

-Podría extender esos días- dijo borrando la sonrisa de Emma

-No te atreverías- dijo

-Sé que el asunto entre vosotras está interesante, pero creo que alguien tiene hambre- dijo Cora pasándole a Emma el bebé

-Voy a subir a amamantarlos, y a ponerlos a dormir. ¿Me acompañas Regina?

-Claro- dijo cogiendo a Allison que estaba con Zelena y caminando hacia las escaleras

-Nos vemos más tarde- dijo Emma y subieron al cuarto de los bebés.

Tras darles de comer, los dejaron durmiendo en el cuarto. Regina comprobó tres veces que los intercomunicadores estaban funcionando haciendo que Ruby y Zelena fueran hasta el jardín con ellos y volvieran. Ahora las dos mujeres estaban en el cuarto echadas una al lado de la otra.

-Es tan bueno estar en casa

-También lo pienso- dijo Emma girándose hacia ella -¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó encarando el rostro pensativo de la morena

-Solo es que estoy feliz- dijo Regina- Tú me has traído la felicidad

-No, Regina Mills, tú me trajiste la felicidad. Me hace feliz tenerte y tener una familia- Regina la besó. Escucharon golpes es la puerta. Era Zelena

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Regina- entró en el cuarto- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar esa arrogancia de lado?

-¿Qué quieres?

-Voy a contratar otra niñera

-¿Para qué? ¿Vas a despedir a tu novia?

-Sí, pero he pensado que podría trabajar con Emma en la clínica

-Eso sería maravilloso- dijo Emma y Regina arqueó una ceja. Zelena les contó todo lo que había planeado, y entre las dos convencieron a Regina para que aceptara.

-Está bien. ¿Cuándo harás las entrevistas?

-Tengo una candidata, vendrá mañana. ¿La entrevistarás tú? Yo estaré en el hospital.

-Claro. No te preocupes. ¿Quién es la persona?

-Se llama Lola, tiene 17 años

-¿Y crees que una chica de 17 años podrá cuidar a Hope?

-Si se ha presentado al puesto es porque es competente. Ya lo comprobarás tú mañana- Regina reviró los ojos –Hasta luego, hermanita-dijo saliendo del cuarto

-Esta Zelena solo me da problemas

-Espero que a esa Lola no se le ocurra lanzarse sobre ti- dijo Emma seria –Porque en esta familia hay un historial sospechoso con las niñeras

-¿Crees que te cambiaría? Claro que no, querida

-Me parece bien, si no, la tendría que despedir

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó Regina sonriendo

-Sí, soy la señora Swan Mills y tengo que proteger lo que es mío- se acercó a la morena y la besó

 

Regina había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces se había levantado para despertar a Emma para que diera de mamar a las bebés. Estaba exhausta, con ojeras, llevaba casi un día sin dormir. Ya eran las diez de la mañana, Regina estaba enfrente del espejo del baño, enrollada en un albornoz. Se recogió el pelo en un moño y entró en el vestidor, se puso unos vaqueros y una blusa blanca de botones. Entró en el cuarto y Emma estaba espatarrada en la cama, roncando. Regina balanceó la cabeza riendo, era madre apenas dos días y ya estaba de esa manera. Bajó las escaleras y Ruby estaba en el sofá con Hope.

-Buenos días Regina

-Buenos días Ruby- se acercó a Hope –Buenos días princesa

-¿Dónde los nenés?- dijo la pequeña

-Están durmiendo, pequeña- la pequeña puso morritos, y en ese momento sonó el timbre- Debe ser la nueva niñera- dijo Regina caminando hasta la puerta

-Entrevístala de la misma manera en que tú y Zelena hicisteis con Emma y conmigo. No dejes que te ablande ese corazón de madre-dijo Ruby riendo

Al abrir la puerta, Regina se deparó con una muchacha de casi su altura, vestía unos vaqueros, una blusa de mangas en color rosa claro y los cabellos negros sueltos.

-Buenos días, soy Lorayne- dijo sonriendo.

-Regina Mills- dijo seria- Venga conmigo- dijo dando paso a la muchacha, ella entró y miró la casa, Regina echó a andar y ella la siguió. Entraron en el despacho y Regina cerró la puerta- Siéntese- la muchacha se sentó –Bueno, Lorayne, ¿de dónde es?

-Vivo en la calle de atrás, en la casa de los Clark’s

-¿Clark’s?- Regina frunció el ceño, si eran los Clark’s en los que estaba pensando, eran ricos, muy ricos, eran dueños de un famoso restaurante, el Clark’s Grill, así que ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí esa muchacha?

-Sí, Clark- confirmó, quizás era hija de algún empleado, porque si fuera la hija de Phoebe Clark y Alex Clark no necesitaría trabajar, jamás, y mucho menos como niñera

-Tiene 17 años, ¿no es así?- le muchacha confirmó –Hábleme de por qué quiere trabajar aquí, ser niñera

-Me doy cuenta de que necesito ser un poco independiente

-Perdón, no entiendo- Regina cruzó las piernas y apoyó las manos en la mesa

-Bueno, mis padres son los dueños del Clark’s Grill, y sé que cuando ha preguntado por los Clark’s, ha pensado directamente en ellos. Terminé mis estudios el año pasado, pero no sé lo que quiero en la vida, quiero decir, no sé qué estudiar aún. No quiero ser la heredera como todos dicen, no quiero ser la dueña de un restaurante solo porque es de mis padres. Quiero conseguir las cosas sola. Cuando me enteré de que necesitaban una niñera, pensé, ¿por qué no?

-¿Tiene experiencia con niños?

-Sí, tengo un hermano pequeño, tiene cinco años y quien se quedaba prácticamente todo el tiempo con él era yo

-Entiendo- Regina miró a la muchacha, entendía lo que quería decir, muchas veces ella misma no quiso ser una Mills solo por el apellido, pero era más joven cuando eso –Ya que vive aquí cerca no necesitará dormir aquí, aunque si quiere…¿Sabe algo de Hope?

-Bueno, si es necesario que duerma, duermo, mis padres nunca están en casa. Y sobre la pequeña, sí, he investigado- dijo avergonzada

-¡Qué bien! Voy a llamar a Hope- se levantó y fue a la puerta -¿Ruby?- la morena llegó al despacho con la pequeña en brazos, entró y se sentó al lado de la muchacha –Lorayne, estas son Hope y Ruby

-Es un placer- le dijo a Ruby- Hola, bebé- sonrió a Hope, la pequeña hundió la cabeza en el cuello de Ruby

-Ahora está algo tímida- dijo Regina –Comenzará mañana, ¿puede venir a partir de las diez? Así Hope se acostumbra a usted, más adelante vendrá antes.

-Claro, muchas gracias- dijo la muchacha levantándose

-Si no le importa, me gustaría hablar con sus padres, aún no es mayor de edad.

-Sí, sin problemas, ¿tiene papel y bolígrafo? Le anoto el número- Regina le entregó papel y ella anotó el número

-Gracias

-Aquí está su número, y también el del restaurante

-Ok. Gracias

-De nada- la muchacha caminó hacia la puerta acompañada de Regina, se despidió y salió. Regina se dio la vuelta y vio a Ruby en la cocina

-¿Ruby?- la muchacha miró hacia ella -¿Quieres ir a un restaurante conmigo? Tengo que hablar con los padres de Lorayne

-Claro

-Voy a avisar a Emma- dijo subiendo las escaleras. Entró en el cuarto y Emma seguía durmiendo -¿Emma?- la llamó

-Humm- refunfuñó, abrió los ojos lentamente –Hola, déjame dormir

-No, levántate, tienes que despertarte. Voy a salir con Ruby y Hope. Vuelvo en una hora

-¿Y quién me va a ayudar con los bebés? Regina, no puedo sola

-Lo sé, Granny está abajo, cualquier cosa, solo tienes que pedirle ayuda a ella, y también está mi madre. Vengo rápido- le dio un piquito a la mujer y salió. Emma cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

 

El restaurante era muy sofisticado, en tonos pasteles, entraron. Ruby se sentó con Hope, y Regina se dirigió a la recepción

-Buenos días, me gustaría hablar con Phoebe o Alex

-¿De parte de quién?

-Regina Mills, es sobre su hija

-Claro, un minuto- dijo el recepcionista cogiendo el teléfono. Regina volvió a su sitio

-¿Y?- preguntó Ruby

-Ya vienen- contestó agarrando la manita de Hope

-¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? ¿Otra niñera para Hope y que yo trabaje en la clínica?

-¿Por qué no lo estaría? Las personas tienen que crecer en la vida, y tú has demostrado que eres una buena persona, no veo por qué no.

-Gracias- dijo sonriendo

-Buenos días, ¿qué desean?-una mujer alta de cabellos rubios apareció

-Me gustaría hablar con Phoebe Clark

-Soy yo- Regina se levantó

-Un placer conocerla, soy Regina Mills, esta es Ruby Lucas, hemos venido para hablar de su hija Lorayne

-¿Qué ha hecho Lola esta vez?

-¿Cómo que esta vez?

-Estos últimos días ha hecho de todo para llamar la atención

-Bueno, la muchacha que he conocido no parecía de esas, pero me gustaría comentarle que se ha presentado a un empleo de niñera- dijo Regina

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué querría tener un empleo?

-Según ella, quiere ser independiente

-Claro, aún sigue con esa historia

-Como es menor de edad, me gustaría saber si sus padres estaban de acuerdo

-Claro que no, no sabía nada de eso

-No quiero sembrar problemas, pero su hija buscó a mi hermana

-Discúlpeme, Lola está intentando llamar la atención estos últimos días porque no quiere entrar en la facultad de gastronomía

-Entiendo, aún es joven para decidir lo que quiere, me gustaría saber si hay algún problema en que trabaje para mí, bueno, en realidad para mi hermana, esta es su hija- señaló a Hope –Sé lo difícil que puede llegar a ser la adolescencia, pero quizás ella solo necesite tiempo

-Si quiere trabajar para ustedes, todo bien. Quizás sea incluso beneficioso para que madure y vaya a Yale- Regina parpadeó algunas veces

-Si están de acuerdo, comenzará mañana para que Hope se vaya acostumbrando a ella

-Hablaré hoy con Alex y con Lola, mañana por la mañana la llamaremos, ¿puede ser?

-Claro, aquí tiene mi número- sacó una tarjeta del bolso y se la dio a la mujer –Perdone la molestia-miró  a Ruby- ¿Vamos?- dio y la muchacha se levantó, se despidió de Phoebe y salieron de allí

 

-¿Te lo puedes creer? Ni sus padres estaban al tanto- dijo Ruby

-De cierta forma, no la culpo, por lo que parece los padres quieren que vaya a Yale y ella no. Voy a ver qué puedo hacer sobre eso, si mañana viene, hablaré con ella- dijo Regina entrando en casa –Voy a ver a Emma

-Ok. Iré a darle un baño a Hope- Regina asintió y subió las escaleras, escuchó un pequeño lloro proveniente del cuarto de los bebés, entró y se encontró a Emma con los cabellos despeinados e intentando calmar a Henry -¿Qué ha pasado?

-En cuanto te marchaste, Henry se despertó, vine a darle de mamar y no deja de llorar

-Debe tener cólicos- fue hasta ella y cogió al pequeño, lo acostó en el cambiador, le levantó la blusita y comenzó a masajear la tripita, el pequeño se fue calmando poco a poco

-Tienes experiencia en esto, ¿no?

-Neal sufrió muchos cólicos, acabas aprendiéndote la clase de llanto

-Eres maravillosa, ¿sabías?- dijo Emma sonriendo y Regina le devolvió la sonrisa

-Tú también

-No, no lo soy, no he sabido identificar qué tenía

-Pero eso se aprende con el tiempo, Emma, eres una madre maravillosa, solo que no tienes tanta experiencia

-Gracias por ayudarme y por estar aquí

-Siempre estaré, querida.

 

 


	51. Chapter 51

-Buenos días- dijo Regina abriendo la puerta de la mansión, Phoebe y Lorayne entraron –Vengan a mi despacho- dijo Regina echando a andar  seguida por las dos mujeres –Acomódense- Regina se sentó en su silla frente a ellas –Lorayne, conversé con su madre ayer, dijo que no estaba de acuerdo con esto, pero que si usted lo quería, no se lo iba a impedir. Sin embargo, vuelvo a repetir lo que le dije ayer- miró a la muchacha-Cuidará de mi sobrina, es un trabajo serio y requiere mucha responsabilidad. He pedido que viniera su madre para que ella vea de qué se trata el trabajo- miró a la mujer de más edad -¿Usted cree que ella podrá cuidar de mi sobrina?

-A pesar del momento de rebeldía y no tener necesidad de trabar como niñera, sí, puede hacerlo. Solo me gustaría saber los horarios y los días

-Bien, se lunes a sábado. De las seis de la mañana a las noche de la noche. Como vive en la calle de atrás, le diré a mi chofer que la lleve.

-¿Por qué ese horario?

-Hemos hecho algunos cambios, así que necesitamos salir temprano hacia el hospital y solo salimos de allá sobre las siete o siete y media. El sábado el horario será más corto. ¿Ella tiene una cuenta a su nombre?- la muchacha afirmó con la cabeza –Genial, entonces después me pasas los datos.

-Ok. Entonces, ¿todo resuelto?- preguntó Phoebe y Regina confirmó –Tengo que ir a trabajar, gracias por las aclaraciones, Regina. Cualquier problema que cause, llámeme

-Soy yo la que se lo agradezco, la acompañaré a la puerta- Regina salió del despacho y acompañó a la mujer a la salida

-Entonces- encontró a Lorayne en la sala –Mintió

-No exactamente- suspiró-Ellos quieren que vaya a Yale o Harvad, yo no quiero eso, quiero decidir por mí misma

-Pero no tiene que mentir por eso. Sus padres no estaban enterados de esto

-Lo sé, ayer hablé con ellos, tenemos un acuerdo- miró a Regina –Tengo un año para decidir lo que quiero hacer, en caso contrario, tendré que hacer gastronomía.

-Bueno, espero que decida algo. Ahora, venga, Hope está durmiendo. Ruby vendrá enseguida a mostrarle las cosas- dijo subiendo con la muchacha al cuarto de Hope

 

-¿Crees que es una buena idea?- preguntó Emma mirando al jardín desde la ventana. Hope estaba jugando con Lorayne

-Sí- Regina se colocó tras ella –A fin de cuentas, parece responsable, solo está un poco perdida.

-Perdona, mis instintos maternales hablan más alto- se giró hacia Regina-Aprovechando que están durmiendo- rodeó los labios de la morena con los dedos, besándola después. Regina colocó las manos en los cabellos rubios, atrayéndola hacia ella, mordió el labio inferior de Emma, que soltó un gemido, Regina se apartó –No te apartes, te necesito

-Sabes que siempre te ayudaré en lo que sea necesario, pero en esto todavía no- depositó un beso en los labios y se dirigió a la puerta –Ven, podemos ver una peli- extendió la mano hacia la rubia que enseguida se acercó y la cogió

 

Pasaron algunos días, Emma había intentado, de todas las formas posibles, que Regina cediera ante ella. Ropa provocativa, Regina la miraba con los ojos inyectados en deseo, pero se giraba hacia un lado e intentaba dormir. A veces aparecía desnuda, solo con la bata negra de seda, o sin nada, en esos días, Regina se levantaba, le sonreía y se metía en el baño. Cuando eso no pasaba, eran los hijos llorando. Las primeras semanas fueron complicadas, se despertaban siempre de madrugada y dormían cuando amanecía. En opinión de Emma estaba llegando a los límites de la locura.

-Regina- dijo Emma quejumbrosa, sintiendo la claridad entrando en contacto con sus ojos –Déjame dormir, solo cinco minutos más

-Emma, ya son las tres de la tarde

-Regina, llevo días sin poder dormir, los bebés no han dormido de noche

-Lo sé, querida

-Si lo supieras, me dejarías dormir más

-Emma, Henry y Allison están despiertos, tienes que acostumbrarte a sus horarios, al menos de momento. Tengo que ir a resolver unas cosas de la clínica, Ruby está allí. Cualquier cosa, Granny te ayuda o Lola. Ahora levántate- dijo Regina acercándose -¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

-No, Regina, no sé qué día es hoy, estoy de mal humor- dijo levantándose y caminando hacia el baño

-Emma, te espero abajo- dijo saliendo del cuarto

Emma se bañó, se puso un short holgado y una blusa ceñida blanca de asillas, se amarró los cabellos en una cola de caballo, y se dirigió a la sala. Regina estaba sentada mirando a sus dos hijos en los capazos, estaban despiertos, pero inquietos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer en la clínica?

-Tengo que comprar materiales, y Ruby necesita autorización

-Está bien

-¿Tú estás bien?- dijo Regina llamándola para que se sentara en el sofá. Ella fue hasta la morena y se sentó a su lado, la abrazó

-No me siento feliz

-¿Cómo es eso?- Regina la encaró

-Sé que te tengo a ti y a los bebés, pero no sé lo que me está pasando

-¿Es por culpa de las noches en blanco?

-No es solo eso, Regina. Sé que me pongo de muy mal humor cuando no duermo, pero no es solo eso. Estaba pensando en que fuéramos a Stevenson, a casa de mis padres antes de que empieces a trabajar.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-Sí. Tú, los bebés y yo

-Está bien. Vuelvo al trabajo dentro de tres meses, podemos ir el mes que viene y pasar un mes allí

-Sería maravilloso. Gracias- le dio un piquito a Regina

-Pediré que arreglen todo allá y te digo cuándo nos vamos

-Ok- Emma miró a los bebés –Se quedan tan quietos cuando tú estás cerca. Cuando estamos solos, lloran

-Recuerda que cuando estaban en tu barriga, yo hablaba y ellos se calmaban. No iba a ser diferente estando fuera

-No es justo

-La vida no es siempre justa- Regina se levantó –Tengo que irme, cuanto antes vaya, antes vuelvo- se acercó a la rubia y le dio un beso –Te amo

 

Emma se acercó a los capazos, los hijos estaban casi con los ojitos cerrados. Emma balanceó los capazos, ahora parecían tranquilos, Emma recordó algunas noches atrás

**Flashback**

Emma y Regina estaban echadas, listas para dormir. Emma se giró hacia la morena.

-He tenido una idea, ya que no puedo tener relaciones sexuales, he ideado algo para hacerlo, mejor dicho, para poder darte placer, y si tú sientes placer, yo también-terminó su pensamiento en voz alta, ya encima de la morena con una pierna a cada lado.

-Emma, ¿qué piensas que haces?

-¿No está claro, amor?- acercó los labios al oído de la morena y susurró –Te voy a follar, Regina Mills, y aprenderás a no resistirte más

-No me gusta mucho ese modo de hablar, Emma Swan- dijo Regina encarando el rostro de la mujer, Emma le dio una sonrisa ladeada y la besó en el cuello. Regina agarró la cintura de la rubia y apretó. Emma subió el beso hacia el lóbulo, le dio una ligera mordida.

-De cuatro, Regina Mills- Regina se giró y se colocó como Emma le había pedido. La rubia alcanzó la asillas del camisón de la morena y las bajó, el camisón estaba ahora por debajo de sus pechos, Emma se colocó detrás de ella y le besó la espalda, una mano la llevó a un pecho de la morena, apretó, dio leves mordiscos en la espalda haciendo que Regina se arqueara –Te está gustando ser…- fue interrumpida por el sonido del intercomunicador –Ahora no, bebés- dijo Emma lloriqueando, se hizo a un lado y Regina dejo caer su cuerpo hacia el otro.

-¡Cielos, necesito un baño! ¿Los vas a ver tú?

-¿Cómo? Acabas de salir del baño

-Emma, me has dejado excitada, no voy a poder calmarme sin una ducha fría.

-Está bien, Regina Mills- se levantó y fue al cuarto de los bebés. Henry se había despertado, Emma lo cogió y se sentó en el sillón –Henry, querido, ¿por qué te despiertas todas las noches?- comprobó el pañal y vio que estaba limpio, se bajó la asilla del camisón y el hijo se enganchó al pecho dando succiones fuertes –Eres un comilón, bebé, ¿a quién saliste?- dijo acariciando el rostro del pequeño –Podrías haberte despertado un poco más tarde, mamá iba a jugar con tu mamá Regina, no juego hace mucho tiempo- dijo, y analizó lo que había dicho -¡Dios míos! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Bebé, nunca escuches lo que tu madre dice de madrugada- dijo, sin embargo el niño ya estaba casi dormido, siguió dándole de mamar hasta que el pequeño se quedó completamente dormido. Lo colocó en la cuna y miró a Allison, la pequeña dormía plácidamente. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y volvió a la habitación, Regina ya estaba durmiendo. Emma reviró los ojos –Te voy a pillar Regina Mills y no te escaparás

**Fin del flashback**

-Señora Swan Mills- fue sacada de sus pensamientos, miró hacia un lado y vio a la muchacha parada en la puerta

-¿Sí?- dijo mientras se levantaba

-Creo que Hope tiene algo de fiebre. Le he tomado la temperatura y marca 39 grados

-Trámela, Lorayne-dijo y la muchacha le pasó a la pequeña-En el cuarto de ella hay un botiquín, en realidad dos, en uno de ellos solo hay medicamentos, coge el antibiótico y tráigalo.

-Sí, señora- dijo subiendo al cuarto de la pequeña

-Hope, ¿qué pasa, ángel?

-Duele, titi- dijo echándose en el pecho de la rubia

-¿Dónde duele?-la pequeña señaló la garganta –Abre la boquita para que la tía Emma vea- la pequeña abrió la boca, Emma vio que estaba un poco enrojecida –Todo va a estar bien, la tía te va a dar un remedio y te pondrás mejor- abrazó a la pequeña. Lorayne bajó con la medicina y se la dio a la rubia –Ponme cinco mililitros- dijo Emma y la muchacha hizo lo mandado –Aquí, Hope, vamos a tomar esto y después vas a dormir un rato –la pequeña se tomó el medicamento y Emma la anidó en sus brazos –Voy a intentar que se duerma, ¿si ellos se despiertan, me llamas?

-Claro- dijo mirando a los bebés. Emma subió con Hope –Listo, angelito- se sentó en el sillón y acurrucó a la pequeña en su pecho y le dio palmaditas en su espalda y acaricio sus pocos cabellos. Hope enredó sus deditos en los rizos de Emma y acabó quedándose dormida

-Listo, princesa- la colocó en la cuna, cogió el intercomunicador y bajó. Divisó a Loryane con el móvil, se acercó a ella –Te pedí que vigilaras a mis hijos –la muchacha dio un salto

-Perdone. Los miré y están durmiendo

-¿Qué estás haciendo que te asustaste?

-Viendo una página sobre publicaciones de libros

-¿Escribes?

-Solo para mí, nunca he publicado

-¿Por qué no?

-Mis padres, me quieren en Yale o Harvard

-Entiendo. ¿Sabes, Lorayne? Las personas te van a decir quién eres toda la vida. Tienes que luchar contra eso y decir “No, esta es quién soy”. ¿Quieres que las personas te miren de madera diferente? ¡Oblígalos! ¿Quiere cambiar las cosas? Vas a tener que ir y cambiarlas, porque no existen hadas madrinas en este mundo. Así que lucha para hacer lo que quieras y lo que te haga feliz- la muchacha tenía los ojos llorosos, y se pasó el pulgar para secárselos

-Gracias, yo…no sé cómo hace eso

-Si quieres, puedo ayudarte. Buscaremos una manera- sonrió

-Tiene unos hermosos hijos

-Gracias- Emma miró a sus hijos

-No parece mucho mayor que yo.

-No lo soy, solo unos tres o cuatro más que tú

-¿Y cómo conoció a la señora Mills?

-Conocí a su hijo, Neal, él murió en un accidente de avión, conseguí el empleo de niñera de Hope, y acabamos saliendo juntas, nos casamos y ahora aquí estamos.

-Interesante. Bueno, voy a ver a Hope, gracias por la conversación

-De nada- Emma le sonrió a la muchacha y ella subió

 

-Zelena, Hope estaba con 39 de fiebre, le di un antibiótico y se quedó dormida. Lorayne está arriba con ella

-Gracias, cuñada. ¿Dónde está Regina?

-Está con Ruby, desde esta mañana

-Extraño

-También lo pienso. Por cierto, vamos a poner el bautizo el mes que viene

-Genial. Voy a subir, nos vemos más tarde- le dio un beso a la rubia y subió. Emma continuó en la sala, cogió el móvil y lo desbloqueó, abrió los mensajes y en ese momento la puerta se abrió, eran Regina y Ruby.

-¿Dónde estaba usted, Regina Mills? Son las 7:45

-Estaba resolviendo algunas cosas de la clínica, Emma. Por cierto, buenas noches a ti también

-¿Por qué no has llegado antes? Te has cogido vacaciones, Regina

-Lo sé, Emma, lo sé

-La culpa ha sido mía, en realidad le pedí ayuda  a Regina para hacerle una cosa a Zelena

-¿A dónde vas Emma?

-Voy a subir, nuestros hijos están llorando- enarboló  el intercomunicador mientras subía las escaleras.

-Está muy enfadada

-Valdrá la pena, Ruby, valdrá la pena

 


	52. Chapter 52

 

**Algunas semanas después**

-Emma, vamos a atrasarnos- dijo Regina entrando en el cuarto y viendo a la mujer con un vestido rosa claro, los cabellos sueltos

-Estoy lista, Regina- dijo Emma mirando a la morena, esta vestía un vestido tubo gris, se acercó a la rubia -¿Hasta cuándo vas a actuar así?

-Bueno, hace más de dos semanas que deberías estar en casa ayudándome con nuestros hijos, ¿y qué has estado haciendo? Saliendo con Ruby casi todos los días, sabiendo que por la noche no tenemos tiempo la una para la otra –intentó apartarse, pero fue impedida por la mano de la morena agarrando su brazo –Suéltame Regina, no quiero discutir, no hoy

-Tampoco quiero pelear, Emma, y ya te pedí disculpas por salir, tengo que resolver unas cosas con Ruby sobre la clínica, sabes que no tengo a nadie allí para llevarla a no ser Ruby

-Te lo he dicho, no voy a discutir, sin contar con que llevamos dos meses sin tener sexo, me he encargado de prácticamente todo sola, cuando me dijiste que me ayudarías, ese era el plan inicial cuando te tomaste las vacaciones-respiró hondo –Vamos, no quiero atrasarme –dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Los bebés estaban en la sala con Zelena, Ruby y Lorayne con Hope, todos estaban listos, Allison con su vestidito blanco con un enorme lazo atrás y una cinta en sus ralos cabellos rubios; Henry con unos pantalones blancos y un blusa del mismo color. Emma cogió a Allison en los brazos, y Regina cogió a Henry. Todos se dirigieron a los coches.

Emma fue todo el camino en silencio, solo miraba a los hijos, Regina no se atrevió a decir nada, sabía que se había equivocado con Emma y aunque se disculpara, nada iba a cambiar, así que esperaría el tiempo que ella necesitara hasta que la rabia pasara. Sería un día especial, el bautismo de sus hijos y ella no quería estropearlo peleando con Emma.

Llegaron a la Iglesia, había algunos invitados, amigos de Regina y los médicos y enfermeras que atendieron a Emma en el parto y la ayudaron los días que se quedó en el hospital.

Emma salió del coche con Allison y Regina con Henry. Zelena salió del otro coche con Ruby, Lorayne, Graham y Hope. Entraron en la Iglesia y saludaron a algunas personas, el sacerdote iba a comenzar.

El cura les dijo algo a las madres de los pequeños, y en seguida Zelena junto con Josh cogieron a Henry, se quedaron frente al sacerdote, el hombre depositó un poco de agua en su cabeza.

-Yo te bautizo Henry Daniel Swan Mills en nombre del Padre, Hijo y Espíritu Santo- y todos dijeron Amén. Después fue el turno de Allison, Graham y Ruby cogieron a la pequeña, el sacerdote hizo lo mismo, derramó el agua en la cabeza de la pequeña y dijo las mismas palabras –Yo te bautizo Allison Cameron Swan Mills en nombre del Padre, Hijo y Espíritu Santo-todos volvieron a contestar  Amén.

Tras la ceremonia, todos se encaminaron hacia la mansión, habría un gran almuerzo para todos los invitados. La mansión estaba adornada en los colores champán y beige, con flores de los mismos colores.

-Querida, el bautizo fue hermoso- dijo Cora acercándose a la hija

-Gracias, mamá, pero fue Emma quien lo organizó todo –Cora se giró hacia Emma.

-Todo está hermoso, querida

-Gracias, Cora- dijo Emma sonriéndole a la mujer que estaba al lado de Regina –Con permiso- dijo retirándose

-¿Qué le ocurre, Regina?

-Está enfada porque llevo dos meses encerrada en la clínica y resolviendo algunas cosas con Ruby, apenas he estado en casa

-Por lo visto alguien no tiene sexo desde hace un tiempo- dijo Zelena acercándose -¿Ya pasó la cuarentena, no?

-Sí, pero no he tenido tiempo para estar con mi esposa porque tengo otras cosas que resolver, pero ya he agenciado todo para hoy, he hablado con Ruby y ha estado de acuerdo en quedarse con los bebés junto contigo para que saque a Emma de aquí

-¿Y se me avisa solo ahora?

-Sí, así que, por favor, cuida a mis hijos, mañana por la mañana vuelvo con Emma

-¿Y Hope, Regina, son tres pequeños?- Zelena encaró a la hermana

-Lo sé, ya hablé con Lorayne, se quedará aquí para ayudar –sonrió a la hermana-Ahora tengo que ir a saludar a los invitados- dijo saliendo

Regina saludó a algunas personas que eran del trabajo, Emma hizo lo mismo, sonrió a todos, por más que estuviera enfadada con Regina no iba a volcar el enfado en nadie. Ignoró a Regina durante casi todo el almuerzo, habló con ella solo lo necesario para sacarles las fotos a los bebés. Estos estaban tranquilos y despiertos, cumplían ese día dos meses, y nada mejor que ese día para el bautizo y celebrarlo con un gran almuerzo.

 

Ya estaba caída la tarde, la mayoría de los invitados se habían marchado, Emma estaba en la sala con Lorayne, Hope, Zelena y Ruby.

-La ceremonia estuvo linda, Emma- dijo Ruby –Podríamos aprovechar e ir todos a la piscina

-Pienso que es una buena idea, ¿vamos Emma?

-No sé, tengo que poner a dormir a los bebés

-Ven con ellos, el agua no está tan fría- volvió a hablar Zelena

-Está bien, subo a cambiarme, ¿puedes echarles un ojo, por favor?- le dijo a Zelena que sonrió. Emma subió las escaleras y entró en el cuarto, Regina estaba dentro al teléfono, ni notó cuando Emma entró, pasó por ella y se metió en el vestidor. Se puso el biquini negro y se recogió los cabellos en un moño, pasó por Regina que aún estaba al móvil y bajó

No iba a dejar que el enfado con Regina lo estropease todo, iría a aprovechar el tiempo con sus hijos. Entró en el cuarto de los pequeños, cogió dos pañales apropiados para la piscina, bajó y Zelena y Ruby ya estaban vestidas, Hope también con su bañador verde. Ella cambió a los hijos y Lorayne apareció vestida con un biquini violeta. Todas salieron, Ruby cogió a Allison en los brazos, y Emma entró con Henry, lloraron al comienzo, pero pronto se relajaron, Zelena estaba con Hope, la pequeña jugaba con Lorayne con los manguitos puestos.

-¿Estás enfadada con Regina?- preguntó Ruby, mientras sujetaba a Allison para que flotara

-No es para menos, Ruby, acordamos que se tomaría vacaciones para ayudarme con los bebés, ¿y qué hace? No está en el hospital, pero sí en la clínica, tengo toda la razón para estar enfadada

-¿Todo esto es por culpa del sexo, Emma? Sabemos que intentas provocar a Regina siempre que puedes

-No, Ruby, no me importa eso, no es prioridad, solo la quería cerca de mí en estos momentos y no lo está

-Lo siento mucho, es culpa mía, yo le he pedido ayuda

-Déjalo, ya no tiene remedio- miró al hijo y mojó la cabecita del pequeño

-Titi Emma, titi- dijo Hope batiendo la manitas en el agua

-Estás hermosa, Hope, húndete con Lorayne- dijo Emma sonriendo a la pequeña

-Mamá, mamá- Hope se hundió con la ayuda de Lorayne y enseguida emergió con sus grandes ojos claros abiertos y sonriendo

-¿Dónde está Regina?- preguntó Zelena a Emma

-Probablemente haciendo lo que más ama en el mundo, trabajando. Lorayne, ¿puedes ayudar a subirlos? Voy a darles de mamar y a hacer que se duerman –le dijo a la muchacha rubia. Las dos subieron al cuarto de los bebés, y Emma los cambió, cogió a Henry para darle de mamar y Lorayne se quedó con Allison

-He comenzado a escribir una historia, me gustaría enseñártela- dijo mirando a los lados –Pensé  en lo que me dijiste, voy a estudiar literatura y probablemente publicar un libro- Emma la miró

-¿Es eso lo que de verdad quieres?- la muchacha confirmó –Estaré feliz de ver tus esbozos –la muchacha sonrió ampliamente. Henry se quedó dormido, Emma lo puso en la cuna y cogió a Allison –Hoy ha sido un día agitado para los dos, espero que duerman un buen rato. ¿Ya has hablado con tus padres? ¿Sobre la literatura?

-Aún no, he mandado una recopilación de mis pruebas a Harvard y Yale para intentar entrar, si lo consigo, se lo cuento.

-¿Es una buena idea?

-Sí, si soy aceptada, no tendrán de qué quejarse- sonrió. Lorayne comenzó a hablar de lo lindo que había sido el bautizo y de lo feliz que estaba por trabajar en la casa. Allison se durmió y ambas bajaron de nuevo a la piscina. Se quedaron allí algún tiempo hasta que Regina bajó y se acercó al borde donde estaba apoyada Emma

-¿Emma?- la llamó, Emma siguió con los ojos cerrados-Emma, mírame- pidió, y Emma continuó ignorándola, Regina respiró hondo –Emma, mírame y deja de actuar como una cría- dijo un poco más alto de lo normal, Zelena, Ruby y Lorayne miraron a ambas mujeres, Emma la miró

-¿Por qué estás gritando? ¿Crees que tienes el derecho a hacerlo?- Emma estaba furiosa, y Regina estaba empezando a estarlo

-Te estoy llamando, y me ignoras adrede, actuando como una cría

-¿Por qué no vais a hablar a otro sitio, al invernadero, por ejemplo? Nosotras ya estamos saliendo, vigilamos a los pequeños mientras- dijo Zelena

-Yo no quiero conversar

-Pero lo harás, estáis así desde esta mañana. Hoy ha sido el bautizo de vuestros hijos, necesitamos paz, vais a hablar y resolver esto y nosotras vigilamos a los bebés- dijo

Emma resopló y salió de la piscina, cogió el albornoz y se enrolló en él, mientras caminaba hacia el invernadero, Regina la siguió y cerró la puerta. Emma se apoyó en una de mesa de cristal que allí había.

-¿Qué quieres, Regina? ¿Disculparte por pasar toda la tarde al teléfono sin disfrutar de tus hijos?

-Emma, para con eso, ya he dicho que tenía que resolver esas cosas, sé que me he equivocado contigo, pero ahora ya todo está en orden, tienes que entender que soy la dueña, y que todos los problemas, aunque esté de vacaciones, tengo que resolverlos. Te pasaste todo el bautizo ignorándome y también el almuerzo, deberías entender

-Tú solo quieres que yo me ponga en tu lugar, Regina. Las cosas no son así, he estado dos meses Regina, dos meses cuidándolos sola, Lorayne me ayudaba cuando Hope estaba durmiendo y a veces ni eso porque se desertaba y ella tenía que ir a cogerla, si fue complicado para ti, también lo ha sido para mí, dijiste que me ayudarías, que estaríamos en esto juntas.

-Lo sé, joder- dijo Regina en voz alta acercándose –Lo sé, Emma, y te he pedido disculpas, sé que no se puede dar marcha atrás, pero también deberías entender que mi trabajo es prioridad

-¿Tu trabajo es prioridad? ¿Y tus hijos, Regina? ¿Qué son?- Emma la encaró, balanceó la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta, su brazo fue agarrado por Regina –Suéltame, Regina

-No quise decir eso, no quise decirlo de esa forma, Emma

-No quiero escuchar, Regina, suéltame

-No te voy a soltar, me expresé mal, mi trabajo también es mi prioridad, Emma, si nada se resuelve allí, habrá problemas, y las personas necesitan su trabajo, sé que te he dejado sola, sé que me he equivocado, pero tenías a Granny, a la niñera de Hope, no estabas sola.

-Te quería a ti, Regina, solo a ti y a nadie más, sin embargo has fallado en eso- se giró, Regina la empujó y la prendió a la puerta –Te he dicho que me sueltes, si crees que el sexo va a resolver el problema, estás muy equivocada

-No quiero sexo, Emma- miró los ojos verdes en lágrimas –Quiero redimirme contigo y amarte- Emma la encaró

-Te he dicho que el sexo no servirá de nada, aunque lleve dos meses sin follar, no voy a correr hacia ti cuando tú quieras

-No quiero sexo, Emma, quiero amarte, quiero estar contigo y con nuestros hijos, pasar un tiempo solos los cuatro. Tengo una casa en Londres, he pedido que la arreglen y que dejen todo organizado para irnos la semana que viene, solos tú, nuestros hijos y yo, pasaremos una semana allí, si quieres ir. También podemos alargar la estancia. Lo que quieras Emma, solo déjame estar cerca de ti, de nuestros hijos- Emma la miró, su respiración estaba pesada. Regina estaba muy cerca a ella y aunque quisiera negarlo, no lo conseguía. Amaba a Regina y si la esposa le pidiera que se quedaran ahí, ella se quedaría. Miró a los ojos de la morena, también estaban llorosos, miró los labios rojos, puso una mano en cada mejilla y la besó. Había echado de menos aquel beso, cambió de lado y prendió a Regina en la pared, Regina desató el cinto del albornoz y se lo quitó, haciéndolo deslizar al suelo, dejando el cuerpo de la mujer solo en biquini. La respiración de Emma se volvió irregular, las manos de Regina estaban en la cintura de la rubia y subieron hasta el biquini para desatarlo, se encararon. Los labios de Emma estaban rojos y los de Regina con el labial borrado, la rubia mordió el labio y es atraída por Regina hacia otro beso desesperado. Regina caminó con Emma hasta la mesa de cristal en la que estuvo apoyada minutos antes, le desató el lazo de la parte de abajo del biquini y dejó a Emma completamente desnuda, recostó a la mujer en la mesa, cuyo cuerpo se estremeció ante el contacto con el vidrio helado. Regina besó la barriga de Emma, más precisamente el ombligo, Emma llevó sus manos a los cabellos tirando de ellos, Regina descendió los besos hasta la intimidad de Emma. La rubia cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir los cálidos labios donde tanto quería. Regina agarraba las piernas de Emma con fuerza y aumentaba las lamidas y estocadas. La rubia movía el cuerpo de acuerdo el ritmo de Regina. La morena no se cansó hasta sentir el cuerpo de Emma totalmente exhausto y sin fuerzas, señal de que había alcanzado el orgasmo. La rubia se quedó en silencio algunos segundos, con la respiración pesada. Regina subió a la mesa, aún vestida, colocando una pierna a cada lado de la rubia –Aún no hemos acabado, mi amor- Emma sintió los labios de la morena en contacto con los suyos. Regina llevó su mano al sexo de la rubia y la acarició haciendo que Emma gimiera pegada a sus labios. La noche apenas estaba comenzando para ambas.

 


	53. Chapter 53

El día del viaje había llegado. Emma, Regina y los bebés estaban listos, en una hora cogerían el avión. Regina había dejado todo lo de la clínica en manos de Ruby y el hospital quedaría en manos de Zelena y Cora.

Después de la noche que habían pasado en el invernadero, al despertar, o mejor dicho, salir de allí, ya que no habían pegado ojo en toda la noche, Regina marcó el viaje para principios de la semana, se quedarían quince días allá.

En Londres estaba nevando y Emma amaba el frío, amaba quedarse frente a la chimenea tomando chocolate caliente y viendo una película, hacia eso con sus padres y ahora lo haría con Regina y sus hijos.

Regina se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en su hombro, Emma sonrió y suspiró

-¿Vamos querida?- preguntó Regina –Los bebés ya están en el coche y las maletas también

-Claro, voy a despedirme de Ruby y Zelena- se giró hacia la morena y le dio un piquito. La mujer le había prometido que iba a pasar esos quince días solo con ella y con los hijos para intentar compensar ese tiempo ausente. Era evidente que quince días no serían suficientes, pero ya era un comienzo.

-Te voy a echar de menos, disfruta de Londres por mí- dijo Ruby abrazando a la rubia

-Lo haré, cuida de todo en mi lugar –dijo devolviéndole el abrazo

-Cuñadita, cuida de Regina

-No te preocupes, la mantendré lejos del trabajo- le guiñó un ojo a la pelirroja –Lorayne, cuida de mi sobrinita, ¿ok?- la muchacha balanceó al cabeza

-No te preocupes, todo irá bien

-Volved antes del cumpleaños de Hope- dijo Zelena-Os querría aquí para que me ayudarais a escoger todo

-Zelena, el cumpleaños de Hope es dentro de un mes

-Sí, cumplirá tres años, como el año pasado no hicimos nada ya que vosotras no estabais bien,  no tuve ayuda de nadie, espero que este año sea diferente

-Calma, Zelena, estaremos aquí y bien- dijo Regina –Ahora, nos vamos. Hasta dentro de quince días- dijo Regina saliendo con Emma. Entraron en el coche y Josh los llevó al aeropuerto.

 

-Emma, intenta calmarte- decía Regina mientras la mujer se ponía el cinto

-Estoy calmada, pero estoy preocupada por nuestros hijos

-Están bien, Emma. Todo estará bien- abrazó a la mujer mirando a los bebés, Regina, evidentemente, había comprado pasajes en primera clase, y como era Regina Mills tenía sus privilegios.

-Lo sé, pero pasar ocho horas aquí dentro no es tan guay

-Intenta relajarte y disfrutar- dijo Regina. Emma miró a sus hijos y estaban durmiendo.

-Me he sentido mal con lo que Zelena dijo sobre Hope, no lo celebró el año pasado porque estábamos enfadadas.

-No te sientas mal, querida, todo saldrá bien, Hope es adorable y ella no se inmutó por eso, porque no lo entiende, Zelena estaba montando un drama

-Está bien- cogió los auriculares y anduvo en su móvil. Seleccionó una música y apoyó el cabeza en Regina cerrando los ojos.

El vuelo fue tranquilo, Allison y Henry durmieron gran parte del tiempo, despertando solo para mamar y para que le cambiaran los pañales.

Tras casi ocho horas de vuelo, desembarcaron y marcharon hacia la casa de Regina, que no era precisamente una casa, sino una mansión. La casa era en tonos claros con un jardín a la entrada que estaba cubierto de nieve, todo blanco, la mansión estaba algo apartada de la ciudad, en realidad, muy apartada, pues tras la casa había un lago que en ese momento estaba congelado.

Los empleados cogieron las maletas y Emma entró con Henry y Regina, con Allison. Los bebés, realmente, parecían paquetitos de lo tan abrigados que estaban en sus ropitas de lana por causa del frío.

Edeline era el ama de llaves, desde que Regina le dijo que vendría con la esposa y con sus hijos, la mujer había mandado a los empleados que ordenaran todo. Regina pasó un tiempo con Neal en Londres, el pequeño amaba aquella casa y la llenaba de alegría, y tras su muerte Regina no había vuelto hasta ese momento.

La mujer abrazó a Regina y después a Emma, miró a los bebés y dijo cuánto se parecía Henry a Regina, la morena, claro, sonrió orgullosa. Regina sabía que no era la madre biológica, pero Neal se parecía a Regina, lo que consecuentemente hacia que ellos se parecieran a la mujer.

 

Tras llevar todo a las habitaciones, Regina dejó libre a algunos de los empleados, que tenían otra casa para ellos a algunos metros de la mansión. Regina les dijo que no los iba a necesitar esa noche y que estaban libres hasta el día siguiente para el desayuno y el almuerzo. Le dieron las gracias y se marcharon. Ya eran las cinco de la tarde, Regina encendió la calefacción de la casa y pudieron quitarse el exceso de ropa para estar más cómodas.

-Quiero enseñarte la casa, aprovechando que Edeline está con los bebés, te enseño la casa y si pasa algo ella nos avisa –dijo acercándose a la  mujer

-Está bien-Regina agarró su mano y comenzó el tour con la rubia. Le enseñó los diferentes cuartos, las salas, tanto de música como el comedor y la de estar. No salieron ya que estaba anocheciendo y hacía mucho frío.

Subieron al cuarto de los bebés, y estaban durmiendo, Edeline les dijo que bajaba a ordenar que prepararan la cena. Emma observó a la mujer, debería tener uno 45 años como máximo, cabellos oscuros en un moño perfecto y ropa formal. Emma entró en la habitación principal.

-Parece que le gustas- dijo Emma mirando a Regina salir del baño envuelta en un albornoz

-¿Celos?- arqueó la ceja

-No, porque sé que me amas- dijo

-Está bien que lo sepas.

-Voy a darles de mamar, así se vuelven a dormir y podemos cenar

-Estaba pensando en dejarlos con Edeline para disfrutar nosotras

-No es necesario, Regina, no quiero dejar a mis hijos con cualquier persona

-Ella no es cualquier persona- dijo vistiéndose

-Para ti, pero yo no la conozco, lo siento mucho, querida

-Está bien, pero tengo una noche romántica preparada para nosotras- se acercó a ella ya vestida con unos leggins y una blusa

-Estás hermosa así- dijo mirando a la mujer, cogió a Allison y se la colocó en el pecho, Regina cogió a Henry que había comenzado a llorar.

-Gracias- sonrió mirando a Henry-Mira hijo, tu madre está hermosa con esa ropa, ¿verdad? Aún más amamantando a tu hermanita- dijo Regina besando a Henry en los cabellos, el pequeño rezongó un poco –Lo sé, querido, pero por la mañana mamaste tú primero, ahora le toca a tu hermana- dijo cogiendo un juguete en forma de elefante e intentando llamar la atención del pequeño, este estiró la pequeña mano para cogerlo.

-Estás hermosa con él en los brazos- dijo Emma observando a su mujer, Regina la miró sonriendo y se enrojeció

-Tú eres linda, Emma- dijo besando a su hijo y pasándoselo a ella, y cogiendo a su vez a Allison a quien colocó en la cuna. Le dio un beso a la hija y se acercó a Emma –La cena será servida para nosotras, después te tengo una sorpresa- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Emma que sonrió, y tras eso salió del cuarto.

Regina amaba a Emma, eso era evidente, en cuanto salió del cuarto, la morena dispensó a los empleados que quedaban. Se miró en el espejo que había en el comedor, no estaba como solía estar, con ropa formal, solo llevaba unos leggins y una blusa, llevó la mano al borde de la blusa y apretó su pulgar contra ella, jamás se había imaginado en una cena romántica vistiendo así. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos al ver el reflejo de Emma encarándola, mordiéndose el labio.

-Me gustas con esas ropas- se acercó a la morena, Emma llevaba también unos leggins, pero con un suéter negro, colocó sus  manos en la cintura de la morena –Eres tan hermosa, Regina Mills- le tocó la piel del cuello con la nariz, sintió el perfume de la mujer, depositó un beso.

-Emma, pensaba que íbamos a cenar primero

-Podemos ir directamente al postre, Regina, puedes ser mi postre del que tendré todo el placer de saborear cada pedazo- depositó otro beso en el cuello haciendo que la morena jadeara –Te deseo a ti, Regina Swan Mills –Regina cerró los ojos, se mordió el labio, Emma le apretó su cintura, una pierna de Emma se entremetió entre las piernas de Regina, la morena rozó su intimidad en ella, soltando un quedo gemido.

-Yo también te deseo, Emma, mucho-Regina miró a la rubia a los ojos, la besó de nuevo caminando con ella hasta la sala de estar donde la chimenea iluminaba con su fuego la estancia, se detuvieron en el centro, Regina miró a la mujer, la iluminación era débil, solo la luz del fuego de la chimenea, llevó sus manos al borde del suéter y se quedó pasando los dedos por ahí, Emma llevó las suyas a su rostro y la acarició. Le dio un piquito y se apartó sonriendo, levantó los brazos y Regina, aún con dedos en el suéter, lo fue subiendo lentamente, dejando ver los pechos desnudos, Emma bajó los brazos, una sonrisa iluminaba los labios de Regina, la maternidad le sentaba muy bien a Emma, los pechos estaban más grandes e hinchados, sin contar el deseo que Emma tenía por Regina. Caminó más hacia su mujer y la besó. Emma llevó sus manos hacia la blusa de Regina, a la altura de sus pechos y los apretó, la morena gimió entre beso y beso, colocando una mano en la cintura desnuda de la rubia y la otra en una nalga, apretando. El beso continuó con las lenguas, mordidas y succiones.

La blusa de Regina ya no estaba en su cuerpo, Emma se la había quitado y tirado en cualquier sitió de la sala. Ahora Emma estaba echada en el suelo solo con las bragas, y Regina encima de ella distribuyendo besos por el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia. Las manos de Emma estaban en sus propios cabellos y sus ojos cerrados. Regina besaba su pelvis, cubierta por las braguitas azules, descendió un poco más hasta su centro, estaba mojado. Regina besó y succionó la intimidad de la rubia, aún cubierta por la tela. Emma soltó un gemido reprimido y abrió más las piernas, llevando una mano hasta el borde de las bragas, intentando librarse de aquel pedazo de tela estúpido. Regina le quitó las bragas y fue derecha hacia su mojada intimidad, Emma jadeó ante el toque de la lengua de Regina, la mujer besó y chupó con fuerza, simulando un beso. Emma llevó una de sus manos a sus pechos y los acarició. Notaba la lengua de Regina entrando y saliendo de su sexo, ora daba círculos, ora la penetraba. Emma se corrió por primera vez en esa noche. Regina subió hasta los labios de Emma y la besó, la morena chupó su lengua y ella sintió su propio sabor en la boca de su esposa. Llevó sus manos al trasero de Regina y apretó provocando que la morena se restregase en su muslo, ella aún llevaba los leggins. Llevó la mano hasta el sexo de la rubia y comenzó con los movimientos circulares, Emma bajó los pantalones de Regina, la mujer se levantó un poco y se quitó los pantalones junto con las bragas blancas. Emma aún estaba echada con las piernas abiertas, Regina se colocó entre las piernas de su mujer, encajando su vulva con la de la rubia. Ambas gimieron ante el contacto, Regina comenzó a moverse sobre Emma haciendo que sus intimidades entraran en un contacto mayor. La más joven llevó sus manos a la cintura de la morena haciendo que se moviera con más fuerza. Regina cerró los ojos y abrió los labios dejando escapar de su garganta un gemido bajo. La mujer se llevó sus propias manos a sus pechos, estimulándolos, y se corrió enseguida, derrumbándose sobre el cuerpo de la rubia.

-Eres maravillosa, Regina Mills- acarició el cabello negro de su mujer

-No era así que tenía planeado nuestra noche

-¿No?

-No, bueno, íbamos a acabar así, pero tenía algunos planes antes

-¿Lo podemos dejar para mañana?- dijo Emma sugestiva

-Podemos- Regina la miró sonriendo dándole un beso en los labios

-Quiero hacer una cosa- dijo Emma en voz baja

-¿El qué?- preguntó curiosa

-Estuve leyendo el Kamasutra y…

-¿El Kamasutra?- dijo Regina mordiéndose el labio

-Hum, lo leí en el avión- confesó

-¿Leías el Kamasutra estando sentada a mi lado? ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Ni me di cuenta

-Estabas centrada en nuestros hijos y bueno, aproveché la oportunidad

-¿Y qué quieres intentar?

-Querría probar el 69 primero, parece lo más fácil de momento- dijo Emma enrojeciéndose, Regina la miraba con una sonrisa

-Está bien- se levantó y se colocó de lado, levantó un pierna y estiró la otra, Emma hizo lo mismo, Regina se acercó y hundió la cabeza en el sexo de Emma, besó la intimidad de la rubia simulando un beso con lengua, y se estremeció al sentir la lengua de Emma en su intimidad haciendo casi los mismos movimientos. Emma daba leves lamidas al sexo de la esposa, y poco a poco las iba intensificando. Emma llevó una mano a su pecho y acarició  el pezón, succionó más la intimidad de Regina provocándole que soltara un gemido pegada al sexo de la rubia. Regina penetró a Emma con la lengua, la mujer cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó el muslo de Regina atrayéndola más hacia ella. Emma detuvo los movimientos un momento, sentía que estaba cerca del clímax y Regina se dio cuenta, llevó una mano al clítoris de la rubia, pasando el pulgar por él y penetrándola con la lengua. Emma apretó el trasero de Regina con las manos y no tardó mucho en alcanzar el orgasmo. Apoyó la cabeza en la pierna de Regina disfrutando de la sensación mientras la mujer aún la chupaba. Se detuvo y salió de entre las piernas de la rubia, se giró y quedó frente a ella, acariciando los despeinados cabellos rubios.

-Te amo, Emma- susurró

-Yo también te amo, Regina- la morena echó la cabeza en el pecho de la más joven y acarició el pezón de la mujer arrancándole quedos gemidos- Antes de comenzar otro round, ¿podemos cenar?

-Claro. Yo la traigo- dijo Regina levantándose y caminando hacia la cocina, puso en una bandeja jugo de naranja y la cena que les habían preparado. Volvió con la bandeja y Emma estaba sentada frente al fuego, desnuda, observando la madera que se quemaba, la morena se acercó –Aquí está- colocó la bandeja en el suelo, Emma cogió el jugo y bebió un poco

-Está muy bueno- dijo mientras cogía el tenedor y cortaba la carne, se lo llevó a la boca y masticó lentamente- Esto está muy bueno.

-Sé que te gusta esa carne y pedí que la prepararan- dijo comiendo de su plato

 

Tras la cena, Regina se levantó y dejó la bandeja en la cocina, cuando regresó, Emma estaba en el suelo mirando hacia el casi consumido fuego de la chimenea, Regina fue hasta ella y se sentó a su lado mirando también el fuego.

-La noche ha sido maravillosa, mi ángel- dijo Emma acariciando la pierna de la morena

-¿Y quién ha dicho que tiene que terminar ahora?- miró a la rubia y sonrió arrancándole a Emma otra sonrisa. Regina se inclinó hacia ella y la besó, acostándola de nuevo en el suelo.

 

 


	54. Chapter 54

-Buenos días, mi ángel- Emma abrió los ojos y vio a Regina mirándola, con el cabello desgreñado y los labios hinchados.

-Buenos días- sonrió, mirando alrededor –No me puedo creer que durmiéramos aquí, Regina- miró en dirección a la chimenea que solo tenía las cenizas de la madera quemada.

-Acabamos quedándonos dormidas. No te preocupes, que nadie ha entrado- dijo acariciando el rostro de la rubia, y en ese momento escucharon pasos entrando en la sala

-Señora Mills, le gustaría que…- dijo Edeline entrando en la sala y viendo a Emma y Regina envueltas en una fina sábana –Señora…Perdón…pensé que ya se había levantado.

-Todo bien, Edeline- dijo Regina mirando a la mujer –Nos vamos al cuarto y pida que recojan aquí y sirvan el desayuno

-Claro- dijo sonriendo avergonzada y salió. Regina encaró a Emma y esta tenía el ceño fruncido

-“No te preocupes, que nadie ha entrado”- dijo imitando la voz de la mujer y se levantó –Vamos, Regina Mills- recogió las ropas y subió al cuarto, la morena la siguió.

 

-No pongas esa cara, Emma- dijo Regina intentando esconder la sonrisa

-¿Cómo quieres que esté? Tu empleada nos pilla prácticamente desnudas en tu sala y encima se queda mirando.

-No, Emma, no es mi empleada ni mi casa, es nuestra.

-¿Qué?- miró a Regina mientras se secaba el pelo

-Lo que es mío es tuyo, Emma, ya te lo dije- se acercó a la mujer y cogió sus manos y se las llevó a los labios dándole un beso –Cuando nos casamos, Emma, nos volvimos una sola. ¿Conoces aquella canción de El Rey León?- Emma frunció el ceño

-¿El Rey León, Regina?- la morena se acercó a su oído y le susurró la canción

-En una sola dirección, tenemos un solo corazón. En la alegría o en el dolor nuestra fuerza es el amor. Es solo ver para creer, somos uno- miró a Emma, la rubia estaba sonriendo

-¿Eres hermosa, lo sabías? Eres el ser más hermoso que he tenido la suerte de conocer. Claro, después de nuestros hijos- sonrió

-Solo voy a aceptar eso porque son nuestros hijos, eh, Emma Swan Mills- la rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla y cogió el cepillo para peinarse sus largos cabellos rubios.

-Voy a coger a nuestros hijos, estaremos en la sala de música

-Ok. Dijo viendo a la morena dirigirse a la puerta

 

-Tú te quedas aquí, Henry- colocó al pequeño en el capazo encima del piano, e hizo lo mismo con Allison. Regina se sentó y pasó los dedos por las teclas y comenzó a tocar acompañando bajito con su voz

**“Amigo mío**

**Mira acá**

**Esta sonrisa de oreja a oreja**

**Intenta guardar, es solo para ti**

**Por alterar mi paz, la armadura y mi calma**

**Es tan bueno acompañarte**

**Y verte siendo tú**

**Observarte adivinarme**

**Y leerme sin subtítulo alguno**

**Es tan fácil gustarte**

**Conviértete en parte del vivir**

**Si no te envaneces**

**Prometo siempre decirte**

**Que esa sonrisa es para ti”**

 

Dejó de cantar y miró a los hijos durmiendo, sonrió, bajó la tapa del piano y miró hacia la puerta, Emma estaba parada allí con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡Qué bella canción!- Regina la miró y la llamó con el dedo, Emma caminó hacia ella y se sentó en sus piernas-Cantas tan bien, creo que desde que nos conocimos solo te he escuchado cantar una vez- Regina enrojeció

-Le cantaba mucho a Neal, principalmente cuando veníamos para acá, después de lo sucedido, solo he cantado aquella vez para ti y ahora

-Tu voz es linda, y a tus hijos les ha gustado mucho, a mí me ha gustado mucho.

-Cantaré más veces de ahora en adelante, pues tengo tres motivos para cantar

-¿Puedo saber cuáles son?- dijo colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la morena

-Emma Swan Mills, Allison Cameron y Henry Daniel- Emma sonrió, besando a su mujer.

 

Anocheció, Emma y Regina estaban echadas en la cama con los bebés en medio, Emma acariciaba los pies de Henry y Regina, la cabeza de Allison.

-Él se parece cada día más a ti

-¿De verdad?- Regina miro al pequeño, se quedó observándolo

-Sí, los ojos son del mismo color que los tuyos

-Solo lo dices para agradarme

-Ya te he dicho que no, Regina, no importa si adoptaste a Neal, era tu hijo, así como Henry y Allison lo son. Si te digo que se parece a ti, es porque es verdad. Neal era tu hijo, biológico o no, lo era y se parecía a ti, lo mismo con Henry. Es tu hijo, nuestro hijo- encaró a la morena, Regina se levanto y fue hasta ella, y la besó

-Eres la mujer más increíble que he conocido, Emma Swan Mills

-Yo estoy casada con la mujer más increíble del mundo- dijo Emma sonriéndole. Miraron a los bebes y estaban durmiendo –Voy a ponerlos en las cunas- se levantó, cogió a Henry, y Regina, a Allison, dejaron a los bebés en el cuarto dándoles un beso de buenas noches, y volvieron al cuarto de matrimonio. Emma se echó en la cama y Regina hizo lo mismo-¿Vemos una película?

-Claro, ¿y después hacemos el amor?

-Hoy no, Regina Swan Mills, hoy solo quiero abrazarte y aprovechar nuestro momento- Regina la miró, no se enfadó, ni nada, adoraba esos momentos románticos con Emma. Se levantó y puso _A perfect ending_ , y se echó al lado de Emma. Pasaron la noche viendo la película y entre cariños y caricias.

 

Pasaron unos días, Regina y Emma estaban más próximas la una de la otra, como al comienzo del noviazgo. Salieron a visitar los puntos turísticos de Londres.

**Museo Británico**

-Es hermoso, Regina- Emma hablaba admirada al ver las grandes obras del museo- Las piezas del juego de ajedrez de Lewis son maravillosas- Regina la miró sonriendo, admirando el entusiasmo de la rubia –Mira, Allison, son bonitas, ¿no?- la pequeña miró hacia donde la madre señalaba y esbozó una sonrisa desdentada, Emma la apretó besando su mejilla

-A mí me gusta esta, Emma- dijo empujando el carrito del hijo entrando en la sala 52 –El Tesoro de Oxus, son piezas hechas en oro y plata, son magníficas, Emma- dijo Regina mirando a su mujer –Ven- la empujó de la mano mientras miraba las piezas

-No eres la única a la que le gustan esas piezas, mira a Henry –Emma miró al hijo que parecía estar con los ojos desorbitados mirando las piezas

-Sí, Henry salió a su mamá Regina-dijo besando al pequeño

**Regent’s Park**

Aunque hiciera frío en Londres, el parque estaba igual de hermoso, Emma y Regina estaban sentadas en un banco con los hijos en los carritos envueltos en sus mantitas. Emma miraba los árboles cubiertos de nieve, algunos niños patinando en un lago cercano; Regina observaba a Emma, era todo perfecto. Ella, sus cabellos rubios cubiertos por el gorro gris, los labios rosados por el frío, a veces cuando batía un soplo de viento helado, ellos temblaban, Regina lo encontraba la cosa más linda de ver. Las manos cubiertas con los guantes buscando las suyas. Regina, sin sombra de duda, amaba todo lo que era Emma Swan Mills.

-Si quieres, podemos venir a patinar sobre el hielo- dijo Regina quebrando el silencio, los ojos verdes la miraban ahora, brillando –Podemos dejar a los pequeños con Edeline

-Me encantaría- dijo Emma sonriendo, Regina se acercó y la besó

**Hyde Park**

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Emma y Regina llegaron al parque, estaba cubierto de nieve, blanco con algunas luces sobre los árboles dando iluminación a todo el parque.

Emma y Regina se colocaron los patines, la morena cogió la mano de Emma y caminaron hasta el lago congelado. Emma se deslizó por la superficie helado y dio varias vueltas, miró hacia atrás y vio a Regina observándola, se dirigió a la mujer y cogió su mano.

-¿Va algo mal?

-No, es que no patino desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde que Neal era pequeño. Veníamos aquí en invierno y nos quedábamos toda la tarde patinando.

-Si no quieres, lo entenderé

-Quiero- dijo dando un paso hacia delante y deslizándose por el hielo –Soy una gran patinadora, señora Swan Mills- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Emma que se echó a reír

-Veremos, señora Swan Mills- se deslizó disparada por delante de Regina.

Se quedaron patinando por un buen rato, ora apostando, ora Regina cogía a Emma por la cintura y la abrazaba deslizando por el hielo pegada a ella. Emma se giró hacia la morena y le dio un beso apartándose después y echando a correr lejos de ella.

-Emma Swan Mills, ven aquí- Regina la llamó sin embargo Emma se giro hacia ella y continuó deslizándose por el hielo de espaldas -¡Emma cuidado!

-Solo dices eso para que pare

-No, Emma, el lago…-y no terminó de hablar, el lago se acabó haciendo que Emma tropezara con el borde de nieve y cayera de espaldas, Regina corrió hasta ella y se detuvo a su lado-Te avisé, ¿te has hecho daño?- preguntó, Emma abrió los ojos

-Ven aquí- llamó a Regina, esta se acercó y la rubia agarró la mano de la morena y la hizo caer a su lado -¿Haz un ángel conmigo?

-¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cinco?

-No, tengo algunos más y también tengo dos hijos de dos meses y estoy casada con una mujer, dueña de uno de los mejores hospitales de fertilización de Vancouver, ella es muy rigurosa, refinada como una reina y también es la más hermosa de todas- Emma miró a Regina –Así que, ¿haces ángeles en la nieve conmigo, mi reina?- los ojos de Regina estaban llorosos, se inclinó sobre la rubia y la besó atrayéndola para encima de ella –Creo que este no es el sitio apropiado para eso, hay niños por aquí- dijo Emma apartándose, sentándose en la nieve, para luego levantarse y limpiarse la ropa.

-Podemos ir a casa y acabar lo que hemos empezado- dijo Regina susurrando al oído de la rubia –Aún tenemos aquel libro entero con ilustraciones de posiciones para hacer- le dio un beso en el rostro a la rubia, quien cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, los abrió y vio a la morena sonriendo, aquella sonrisa que le quitaba el aliento, que hacía que Emma quisiera quedarse observándola horas sin cansarse.

-Entonces vamos, mi reina- Emma extendió la mano hacia la mujer y las dos caminaron en dirección al coche de manos dadas.

 

Ya llevaban varios días en Londres, realmente se habían tomado ese tiempo solo para ellas. En todo el tiempo que llevaban juntas nunca habían estado tan pegadas. Junto con los hijos paseaban siempre por la tarde por las calles de Londres, o incluso se quedaban durmiendo toda la tarde.

Londres nunca había estado tan bella a ojos de Regina, la compañía hacía eso. Durante tanto tiempo se había privado de eso, de amar a alguien y de sentirse amada, ahora lo tenía, tenía una familia, hijos y los tenía con quien amaba, Emma Swan Mills. Ahora estaban echadas frente a la chimenea, una frente a otra.

-Eres increíble, Emma, cada parte de ti es increíble- acariciaba el rostro de la rubia mirando sus ojos verdes –Me haces feliz, me has dado unos hermosos hijos, me has dado un amor que jamás pensé que viviría. Gracias por aparecer en mi vida cuando ya pensaba que no tenía esperanzas de ser feliz, por amarme, por cuidarme, por ser más de lo que merezco- ambas tenían los ojos llorosos

-Tú me completas, Regina, sé que es un tópico, pero es la verdad, me haces feliz, aunque seas mandona y hayamos peleado varias veces- sonrió-Eres una mujer increíble, y si existen las almas gemelas, yo soy la tuya y tú eres la mía. No tengo duda de que hemos sido hechas una para la otra, pues cada detalle de tu cuerpo encaja en el mío perfectamente, como piezas de un puzle, una encaja en la otra, una completa a la otra, así como nosotras nos completamos. Te amo, Regina Swan Mills, y gracias por haberme dejado entrar en tu vida, por haber aceptado aquel baile, pues fue una de las maneras en las que me dejaste entra en tu vida.

-En realidad, te dejé entrar en mi vida antes de eso, cuando conversamos y te canté, nunca le había cantado a nadie antes a no ser a mi hijo, y fue en ese momento cuando algunas de mis barreras cayeron por tu causa. Te amo-se aceró y la besó, Emma dio pasó a la lengua de Regina, la morena se apartó, se levantó y atrajo a Emma por la mano, volvió a besarla cogiéndola en brazos y subiendo las escaleras, entraron en la habitación y Regina cerró la puerta. Colocó a Emma en el suelo, cerca de la cama, la morena le quitó la camisa y los pantalones, dejándola solamente con las braguitas, hizo lo mismo con sus propias ropas, volvieron a besarse mientras se echaban en la cama. Emma acariciaba los pechos de Regina, besaba el abdomen de la morena, descendiendo los besos hasta el tejido de las bragas. La rubia se las quitó, dejando a Regina completamente desnuda y besó la intimidad de la morena  ya palpitante, provocando que Regina se retorciera bajo ella agarrándose a sus rizos rubios, ora tirando con fuerza, ora soltándolos. Emma subió y volvió a besar los labios de la morena, los cuerpos entrelazándose, los brazos rodeando los cuerpos ya sudados, enredándose durante toda la noche.

 


	55. Chapter 55

_-¿Qué estás haciendo, Emma?- David salió de la casa y vio a la pequeña echada en el suelo, sus dorados cabellos rizados esparcidos por el césped._

_-Ven aquí, papá-llamó al hombre rubio –Estoy observando las estrellas- dijo aún echada_

_-¿Puedo echarme aquí contigo?- peguntó_

_-Claro, observa las estrellas conmigo- dijo, viendo al padre echarse. Se acurrucó contra él._

_-¿Conoces las constelaciones?_

_-Sí, mi preferida es el Cisne_

_-¿Cisne?- dijo riendo_

_-Sí, me recuerda al apellido de la familia, Swan- dijo como si fuese obvio haciendo que el padre sonriera –Y a ti, ¿cuál te gusta?_

_-No lo sé, no entiendo mucho de estrellas_

_-Puedes elegir también el cisne_

_-Puede ser, pequeña Swan- abrazó a la hija –Pero, ¿por qué te gustan tanto a ti las estrellas?_

_-Porque un día iré allí, papá- dijo sonriendo_

_-¿Al morir?- preguntó el padre sin entender_

_-No, papá, no preciso morir para ver las estrellas_

_-Pero es muy lejos, puedes tardar mucho tiempo, ¿y si llegas allí y no hay nada?_

_-¿Y si lo hay todo?- dijo sonriendo_

_-Eres maravillosa, hija, nunca crezcas- dijo apretándola más, la pequeña se separó y miró al hombre con el ceño fruncido_

_-Imposible, papá, voy a crecer, todos crecen_

_-Lo sé, querida, quizás pueda ir contigo a las estrellas_

_-Sí, tú y mamá- volvió a mirar al cielo -¿Papá?_

_-¿Sí, pequeña?_

_-¿Prometes que nunca me dejarás sola?_

_-¿Por qué eso, Emma?_

_-Solo que no quiero quedarme sola, quiero teneros siempre para cuidarme._

_-Emma, no puedo prometer que no moriré, pero cuando eso suceda, puedes mirar al cielo- dijo señalando las estrellas –Y busca el cisne, estaré ahí, cerca de él, cerca de la estrella que más te gusta._

_-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó con los ojos luminosos_

_-Lo prometo, pequeña Swan_

-¿Emma? ¿Querida?- Regina tocó el hombro de la mujer, estaba de pie junto a la ventaba, solo con  una chaqueta y los rizos cayendo en su espalda.

-Ah, perdona, estaba mirando el cielo, mira qué estrellado está

-Es verdad, está hermoso- Regina giró a la mujer -¿Qué ocurre?

-Me estaba acordando de mi padre, a veces me echaba en el césped del jardín y me quedaba mirando al cielo, una vez él se echó junto a mí- dijo con una risa triste –Siempre se juntaba a mí, nos quedábamos hablando sobre las estrellas, cuáles eran las que a mí más me gustaban y que un día yo viajaría hacia ellas – miró a Regina –él dijo que cuando muriera, no me dejaría sola, que no estaría sola, y cuando me sintiera así solo tenía que mirar al cielo, estaría junto al cisne- miró hacia las estrellas –La constelación que yo más amaba-Regina la abrazó por detrás, mirando hacia el cielo de madrugada.

-Sé que los echas de menos. Yo también a mi padre- se giró hacia ella y la cogió de la mano, llevándola hacia la cama, se echaron, Regina abrazó a Emma, que estaba apoyada en el pecho de la morena.

-Háblame un poco sobre tu padre- dijo Emma en voz baja, Regina acaricio los rizos y comenzó a hablar

-Era una persona maravillosa, me enseñó muchas cosas, sobre todo su forma de ser. Era bueno con la gente, la ayudaba sin pedir nada a cambio. Era cariñoso con mi madre, con mi hermana, siempre me protegía, a toda costa. Éramos inseparables. Me cantaba para que me durmiera, me contaba cuentos. Era todo maravilloso. Dicen que ahora me parezco a él, pero no, él era demasiado bueno, yo no lo soy tanto- Emma se giró hacia ella

-Eres maravillosa, Regina, nunca lo dudes. Cuidas a las personas que amas, y eso es admirable, eres admirable

-Te amo tanto, Emma- le dio un beso

-Y yo a ti, Regina- se separó –Quería hacer una cosa para nuestros hijos

-¿El qué?- preguntó curiosa

-Quiero crear recuerdos, además de los videos y de las fotos que hemos hecho aquí en Londres, quiero crear esto cada día o cada semana, crear momentos.

-Podemos hacerlo, querida, podemos grabar videos y después enseñárselos

-Quiero hacer un video en donde yo hable de ti y tú de mí, después las dos hablando de ellos, además de los padrinos también

-Me va a encantar hacerlo- la apretó en sus brazos

-Con mis padres hacíamos videos, están guardados, quiero enseñárselos a ellos un día

-Yo también tengo algunos videos con mis padres cuando era más joven- dijo Regina –Y de Neal

-Regina, sé que Neal fue tu hijo, pero Neal no es su padre, sé que querías una parte de Neal contigo, pero si haces eso, ellos, nuestros hijos serán tus nietos, y ya sabes qué confuso sería. Estás casada conmigo y decidimos juntas tenerlos, son nuestros hijos, Regina- tocó el rostro de la mujer-Nuestros- Regina la besó y Emma la atrajo hacia ella.

 

Despertaron, no era tan temprano como solían despertarse todos los días, era el último día en Londres. Emma y Regina abrieron los ojos, pero se quedaron un rato echadas mirándose la una a la otra, los cabellos de Emma estaban desgreñados y Regina tenía los suyos pegados a la cara.

-Buenos días- dijo somnolienta

-Buenos días, querida- dijo Regina sonriendo, miró el reloj al lado de la cama y marcaba las 11:19 –Es muy tarde, nadie vino a despertarnos

-Tienes razón, nadie vino a despertarnos para ir con ellos-dijo Emma levantándose y poniéndose la bata roja, recogiendo sus cabellos en un moño, Regina hizo lo mismo, se puso su bata negra y se encaminaron al cuarto de los bebés. Entraron y no estaban allí, bajaron y se encontraron a Edeline y Rosalie con Allison y Henry en los brazos, las dos se pararon en la puerta y se quedaron mirando. Henry miraba a Rosalie y sonreía, Allison bostezaba cerrando los ojitos –Buenos días- dijo Emma entrando en la sala haciendo que las dos mujeres miraran hacia ellas.

-Buenos días, señoras Mills, estaban durmiendo y no los escucharon llorando, así que me tomé la libertad de cogerlos y bañarlos- dijo Edeline mirando alternativamente a Regina y a Emma

-Gracias, querida-dijo Regina sonriendo y cogiendo a Henry en sus brazos, Emma cogió a Allison y le dio un beso en la cabeza

-Mi pequeña perezosa tiene sueño- Emma miró a las dos mujeres –Gracias, Regina y yo nos quedamos hablando hasta tarde y perdimos la noción del tiempo

-Sin problemas, señoras, hacemos nuestro trabajo- dijo Edeline -¿Quieren desayunar o pido ya que preparen el almuerzo?

-Creo que por la hora que es puede ser el almuerzo- dijo Regina –Vamos a cambiarnos –dijo saliendo de la sala y caminando hacia la habitación.

Viajarían por la noche, así llegarían temprano a Vancouver. Después del almuerzo, las dos mujeres fueron al lago que quedaba cerca de la casa, se quedaron allí hablando y tomando chocolate caliente mientras los hijos dormían, claro que aprovecharon para dedicarse caricias y besos. Alrededor de las 16:00, estaban frente a la chimenea, las dos y los bebés, y aprovecharon para grabar videos, Emma cogió la cámara y grabó a Regina

-Miren, Allison y Henry, esta es vuestra mamá con un suéter y un pantalón de chándal, muy pocas veces está así, pero últimamente se está relajando más- Regina la miró sonriendo y sacándole la lengua-Vaya, Regina Swan Mills siendo rebelde en frente de sus hijos, qué feo-la morena se levantó y quedó frente a la cámara

-Miren hijos, vuestra madre rubia es una boba-cogió la cámara y la filmó –Miren, ella también está de suéter y chándal- dijo sonriendo

-Hace frio, y yo siempre me he vestido así, estoy linda de cualquier manera.

-Tienes razón- Regina se acercó y giró la cámara para grabar el beso que dieron.

-Regina, no frente a nuestros hijos- dijo riendo. Regina giró la cámara hacia los bebés.

-Mire, sois vosotros durmiendo- se acercó y se sentó en el suelo, mirando a los pequeños en los capazos. Regina capturó a Allison –Querida, te pareces a tu madre Emma. Tienes los cabellos rubios igual que ella, los ojos, eres tan hermosa, princesa- acarició el pequeño rostro que dormía, Emma cogió la cámara y filmó eso, sonriendo, Regina estaba linda, sonriendo a la hija y dándole un beso en la cabeza –Y tú, Daniel te pareces a…- se detuvo, mirando al pequeño, le tocó el rostro y las lágrimas vinieron a sus ojos –…a mí, querido. Te pareces a tu madre Regina- algunas lágrimas cayeron, Emma apagó la cámara y caminó hacia la mujer y la besó.

-Tú eres su madre, la mujer más increíble del mundo, nunca lo dudes. Tú al igual que yo somos sus madres y te lo repito una vez más, ellos son nuestros.

 

Estaban en el aeropuerto, habían acabado de llegar a Vancouver. El viaje había sido tranquilo, los bebés durmieron todo el viaje, Emma y Regina charlaron buena parte del tiempo.

-¿Ahora volverás al trabajo?-preguntó Emma

-Sí, tengo que volver pero llegaré a casa más temprano. Ni notarás mi ausencia. Estarás estudiando para el final del curso de administración, y además también las cosas de la clínica, pero todo en casa hasta que ellos tengan más edad para quedarse con una niñera. Buscaré a una persona y si quieres puedes ayudarme en eso.

-Ok, parece que lo tienes todo planeado.

-Sí, siempre lo hago. Pero volveré al trabajo solo después del cumpleaños de Hope, la semana que viene.

-Está bien. Entonces, tú vuelves a trabajar y yo al curso, ¿quién se quedará con los bebés mientras estoy en clase? ¿Ya pensaste en eso?

-Sí, Granny se quedará con ellos y mi madre. Quieren hacerlo, créeme.

-Si tú lo dices- Emma se encogió de hombros

-Ahora cuando lleguemos a casa podemos terminar de usar aquel libro- dijo Regina guiñándole un ojo

-No tienes vergüenza, Regina Swan Mills

 

El coche estacionó en la mansión, Josh abrió la puerta para que Emma saliera, mientras Regina cogía a Allison en brazos y Emma, a Henry. Graham y Josh sacaron las maletas del coche.

-¿Cómo fue el viaje?

-Muy bien, gracias- respondió Emma, la puerta de la mansión se abrió, ya era hora del almuerzo, por lo tanto Hope estaba en la sala con Lorayne

-Hola- dijo Emma, Lola cogió a Hope en los brazos y corrió a abrazar a la rubia- Alguien sintió añoranza –dijo Emma abrazando a las dos

-Emma- Hope dijo dando palmaditas

-Hola, querida- dijo Regina acercándose

-Egina- dijo Hope, haciendo que Regina sonriera de oreja a oreja

-Sí, querida, Regina- le dio un beso

-Hermanita- dijo Zelena bajando las escaleras junto con Ruby, ambas corrieron para abrazar a las dos mujeres -¿Cómo ha ido el viaje? ¿Aprovecharon mucho? Deja que coja a mi ahijado –Zelena cogió a Henry y Ruby, a Allison, abrazándolos, los bebés tenían los ojos bien abiertos observando todo a su alrededor.

-Sí, sin lugar a dudas aprovechamos mucho- dijo Emma sonriendo y entrando en la casa, todas se sentaron en el sofá –Ahora estamos aquí para organizar el cumpleaños de alguien, ¿no? – le sonrió a Hope

-Fiesta, fiesta- dijo Hope alto

-Sí, angelito, tu fiesta- dijo Emma

-Entonces, ¿ha pasado algo en mi ausencia?- Regina miró a Zelena, la pelirroja desvió la mirada -¿Zelena?

-En realidad, sí- encaró a la morena

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, Zelena? Me estás preocupando, ¿es muy grave?

-En realidad, ha aparecido alguien

-¿Quién Zelena?- la pelirroja encaró a Regina y después a Emma, volviendo de nuevo a Regina

-He aparecido yo, tiíta- todos miraron hacia las escaleras, allí parada estaba Lily apoyada en la barandilla, sonriendo, sonrisa que Regina juraría que era diabólica.

 

 


	56. Chapter 56

¿Conocen ese momento en que hay varias personas en el mismo sitio que tú, pero sin embargo te sientes completamente sin suelo y solo, sintiendo cosas inexplicables? Era así como Regina se sentía, aunque Emma estuviera a su lado, y Zelena y Ruby y los pequeños al otro, Regina solo podía ver a Lily, no sabía lo que sentía en ese momento, eran diversas emociones y sensaciones juntas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca

-Oh, tía, he venido al cumpleaños de Hope. ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó, bajando las escaleras y caminando hacia donde la mujer estaba -¿No me vas a dar un abrazo?- abrió los brazos, Regina fue hasta ella y la abrazó rápidamente separándose enseguida –Pensé que tu reacción sería otra, a fin de cuentas, llevo mucho tiempo lejos, pensé que me echaría de menos

-¿Dónde está tu madre?- dijo Regina caminando hacia la barra que había en la sala y sirviéndose un poco de sidra en una copa y tragándosela de un golpe

-Se quedó en Brasil, creo que está saliendo con alguien, no sé. Ya no vivimos juntas. ¿Te importa si subo? Llegué hace un momento y me gustaría descansar

-Claro- dijo Regina, la muchacha se giró y subió. Todos en la sala miraron a Regina -¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que qué?- dijo Emma cogiendo a Henry en brazos –Llega, sin avisar, habla contigo, me ignora, ignora a tus hijos, sube como si aún viviese aquí y ¿tú solo bebes?

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- Regina encaró a Zelena -¿Y por qué no me avisaste?

-Lo intenté, pero no cogías el teléfono ni Emma

-Ok. Me voy al despacho

-¿De verdad, Regina?- dijo Emma

-Emma, he sido pillada por sorpresa, odio las sorpresas y aún más así, la última vez que nos vimos peleamos y ahora está aquí. Solo necesito un momento, ¿ok?- se acercó a su mujer y la besó –Os veo en la cena –dijo cogienda la sidra y caminando hacia el despacho. Todos miraron hacia Emma

-Yo voy a subir- dijo Emma-Ruby, ¿puedes traer a Allison?- preguntó, la muchacha balanceó la cabeza y subió con la pequeña

 

-Tienes que mantener la calma, Emma- decía Ruby por quinta o décima vez, Emma andaba de un lado a otro del cuarto

-Estoy calmada, pero entiéndelo Ruby, estábamos bien, hemos tenido unas semanas maravillosas y llegamos y este jarro de agua fría, se encierra en el despacho- Emma se sentó en la cama

-¿Qué crees que ha venido a hacer?- Ruby se sentó al lado de Emma

-No lo sé, Ruby, quizás ver a Hope, ver a las tías, no sé. ¿Qué hora es?

-Ya son las 6:48. Dentro de poco se servirá la cena

-¿Crees que ella estará?

-Probablemente. Tampoco le caigo yo muy bien

-¿Te ha dicho algo?

-Preguntó por qué la prostituta estaba en la mansión con Hope en los brazos

-¿Te llamó prostituta?- dijo Emma con voz elevada

-Sí, Zelena le dijo que me tuviera respeto, pues éramos novias, me miró de arriba abajo y se fue

-Me caía muy bien Lily, ella me consiguió el empleo de niñera, pero sinceramente ahora quiero distancia- dijo levantándose –Los bebés están durmiendo, ¿bajamos a cenar?- preguntó, la morena dijo que sí con la cabeza y ambas salieron del cuarto

 

Todos estaban sentados a la mesa, Ruby al lado de Zelena, Regina en la cabecera con Emma a su lado, Lorayne y Hope, en su sillita, y Lily al lado de Zelena. Granny sirvió la comida y se sentó al lado de Hope, ahora ella comía con ellas durante la cena.

-Granny, echaba de menos su comida- dijo Regina

-Debe haber disfrutado de la comida de Edeline- dijo la señora riendo –He hecho carne de caza, su preferida y el postre preferido de Emma-la mujer miró a la rubia y sonrió

-Gracias, Granny- dijo Emma mirándola y sonriendo

-Vaya, cuánta cosa ha cambiado por aquí, ¿no? ¿Los empleados ahora comen con los señores? Y cuando digo empleados, quiero decir bailarinas- miró a de Emma a Ruby

-Lilith Page, ya basta-dijo Regina levantándose y golpeando la mesa con las manos-Emma es mi esposa, madre de mis hijos

-¿Tus hijos? Hijos de Neal, ¿no?

-Basta- dijo Emma levantándose-Si no respetas a mi mujer, a mis hijos y a las personas de esta casa, te puedes marchar. Mis hijos son hijos de Regina, sí, ella es tan madre como yo, y no será una niña mimada de mierda la que vaya a cambiar eso. Ahora, si no eres capaz de respetar a tu tía, que tanto ha hecho por ti, sal de nuestra casa- dijo Emma señalando la puerta

-¿Tu casa?- resopló-A otras con esas, muchacha, solo estás aquí por interés, siempre lo supe

-Sí, esta es mi casa, Regina ha puesto mi nombre y el de nuestro hijo en las escrituras, así que es nuestra, y si no respetas eso, te puedes marchar- todos miraban serios a Emma, algunos sorprendidos, Ruby tenía media sonrisa en el rostro. Lily se levantó y salió, subiendo al cuarto de invitados, Emma miró a todos en la mesa -¿Continuamos con la cena? A fin de cuentas, es una cena de regreso, el mío y el de mi esposa y no vamos a desperdiciar la comida que con tanto cariño ha hecho Granny- dijo sentándose, cogiendo el tenedor con la carne y llevándoselo a la boca.

 

Regina salía del vestidor con el camisón negro largo y los cabellos sueltos, Emma estaba sentada en la cama con un libro en las manos, la morena se sentó al lado de Emma y la miró, Emma pasó una página del libro y miró a Regina, lo cerró dejándolo a un lado, se giró de  nuevo y volvió a encarar a la morena.

-¿Qué ocurre Regina?

-Solo estoy cansada Emma, ha sido un día estresante

-Lo sé, pero, ¿con qué estás enfadada exactamente?

-Con todo, Emma, llego a mi casa y Lily está aquí, sucede todo aquello en la cena. ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?

-¿Y cómo crees que me siento yo, Regina? Llego y me la encuentro, te encierras en el despacho durante casi toda la tarde, en la cena te quedas callada y apenas diriges la palabra

-Emma, ¿sabes lo difícil que ha sido escuchar de Lily, una niña a la que prácticamente he criado, que mis hijos no son míos?

-Regina, son tuyos, son nuestros, ¿cuántas veces tendré que repetírtelo? Ya hemos tenido esta conversación, muchas y muchas veces. Si ellos no son tus hijos, ¿por qué quisiste esa inseminación? ¿Por qué me pediste que me casara contigo? ¿Y por qué hemos creado una familia?- Emma se levantó y cogió la bata –Estuviste conmigo en toda la gestación, cambiaste pañales, los bañaste, cuidaste fiebres. ¿Eso no te hace su madre? Piensa en eso, Regina, cuando tengas una respuesta para todas esas preguntas y decidas que aquellos pequeños que están en el cuarto de al lado son tuyos, me avisas, porque estoy cansada de intentar hacer que lo veas- dijo caminando hasta la puerta, la abrió y salió, dejando a una Regina con los ojos llorosos.

 

Emma fue al cuarto de los hijos, los dos estaban durmiendo, cogió una bolsa y puso algunas mudas de ropa, biberones, pañales. Cogió a Allison y la puso en el capazo, cogió a Henry y lo colocó en el canguro y lo amarró a su cuerpo, cogió la bolsa, bajó las escaleras. Ruby y Zelena estaban en la sala.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿A dónde vas?

-A algún sitio lejos de Regina

-Emma, ya es tarde, no puedes marcharte así con dos bebés- dijo Zelena caminando hacia ella

-Necesito estar lejos de ella un poco

-¿Te vas a llevar a sus hijos?

-¿Sus hijos? Zelena, ¿qué dices? Ella ni los considera como tal, son mis hijos, Zelena, y ellos y yo vamos a alejarnos de ella hasta que entienda que somos una familia y si no lo quiere ver, no es necesario que nos busque. Ya soy adulta y tengo que hacer lo que ahora es mejor para mí y para mis hijos.

-Voy contigo- dijo Ruby

-No necesito a nadie tras de mí, me sé cuidar sola, Ruby

-Lo sé, pero eres como mi hermana pequeña, y llevas a mi ahijada y al ahijado de mi novia, no te dejaré sola con dos bebés- dijo cogiendo el capazo de las manos de Emma -¿A dónde vamos?

-Stevenson. Voy a meter a los peques en el coche- dijo Emma saliendo de la casa. Cogió uno de los coches de Regina, el Mercedes, puso a Henry en la sillita y Ruby apareció con Allison, la puso detrás, al lado de Henry, Emma subió al volante y Ruby a su lado.

-Le he dicho a Zelena que cualquier cosa, llamaría, y cuando llegáramos la avisaría.

-Ok. Pero ahora no quiero hablar nada, Ruby, viajaremos en silencio- dijo Emma, salieron de la mansión y tomaron carretera, rumbo a la otra ciudad.

 

Llegaron a la antigua casa de Emma, ya era la una de la mañana, entraron y cerraron la puerta. Encendieron las luces. Emma se dirigió al antiguo cuarto de los padres, estaba todo limpio y recogido, apartó la cama pegándola a la pared y colocó a Henry y Allison allí rodeándolos de cojines.

-¿Esta era tu casa?- preguntó

-Sí, puedes quedarte en mi antiguo cuarto- dijo recogiéndose el cabello

-Has salido en pijama, Emma, no te voy a dejar sola. Vamos a sentarnos, aprovechamos que pasamos por una tienda y compramos algo de comer, nos sentaremos aquí en el suelo de la sala y comeremos mientras te desahogas- dijo Ruby cogiendo las bolsas y abriéndolas, sacando algunas galletas saladas, biscochos, refresco y jugo. Fue a la cocina y cogió dos vasos, los llenó de refresco y se sentó al lado de Emma en el suelo.

-Regina aún anda con aquello de que no es madre de los bebés, que son de Neal, y eso me llena de rabia. ¿Sabes? Hemos pasado por todo, por las peleas, por las cosas del embarazo, después la gestación, viajamos, nos estamos arreglando y llegamos y ese jarro de agua fría- tomó un sorbo de refresco –Sigue con eso en la cabeza y ya me cansé de decírselo. Si quería hijos de Neal, ¿por qué se casó conmigo? ¿Por qué quiso tener hijos conmigo?

-Entiendo. Ella solo está confusa, Emma. Piensa, su “sobrina” llega y dice que son hijos de Neal, empleada, bailarina, eso revuelve todo en su cabeza. Porque ella sabe, Emma, que bilógicamente no es su madre, y sé que tú también lo sabes.

-No, Ruby, Henry y Allison son nuestros hijos y nadie va a decir lo contrario

-Lo sé, rubia, lo sé

-Regina necesita verlo también. Madre, familia es quien da amor, quien cuida

-Lo sé, rubia, y veo hermosa la forma en que piensas. Voy a avisar a Zelena de que hemos llegado y de que estamos bien, ve a tomar un baño, cogí cuatro short y cuatro camisas en aquella tienda y dos toallas, están en la bolsa

-Ok. Vigila a mis hijos- dijo Emma levantándose y yendo al baño. Ruby cogió el móvil y llamó a Zelena

-Hola, cariño. Hemos llegado a la antigua casa de Emma, estamos bien, y los bebés también

-Ruby, Regina está encerrada en su cuarto, intentaré hablar con ella

-Ok-. Yo voy a hablar con Emma y no dejes que Regina cometa ninguna tontería

-Déjalo en mi mano. Te amo, Ruby

-Yo también te amo, Zelena, un beso a Hope. Ah, y dile a Graham que nos traiga ropa a Emma, a mí  y a los bebés mañana, no sé hasta cuándo esta loca quiere quedarse aquí

-Está bien, buenas noches- dijo cerrando la llamada.

 

Zelena estaba en la puerta de Regina, quien llevaba encerrada varias horas.

-Regina, si no abres esta puerta, la tiro abajo- dijo Zelena golpeándola. Regina abrió

-¿Qué quieres Zelena?- dijo Regina con sus ojos hinchados caminando de nuevo hacia la cama y tirándose en ella

-Tu mujer hace tres horas que se marchó y tú estás acabada. ¿Qué ocurre?- se sentó –Sé que Emma se ha marchado con los bebés, pero no sé qué ha ocurrido

-Ha pasado lo que todos sabemos, Zelena, Henry y Allison no son mis hijos

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando?- preguntó Zelena

-Seamos realistas, Zelena, son hijos de Neal, no son nada mío. Son de Emma y de Neal.

-¿Te estás escuchando lo que estás diciendo? ¿En lo absurdo que suena? Regina, eres dueña de uno de los hospitales más famosos de Vancouver, por no decir, del mundo. Cumples los sueños de las familias, sueños de ser madres, padres, haces que las personas construyan una familia, que tengan hijos e hijas, y cuando tú tomas esas decisión, ¿me dices que no eres su madre? ¿O es que porque no nacieron de ti no son tus hijos? Regina- Zelena la encaró –Mírame- dijo –Eres tan madre de ellos como Emma, lo eres a pesar de que Lily diga que no, a pesar de que biológicamente no tengan tu ADN,  son tus hijos porque los has deseado todo el tiempo, soñaste con ellos, lo planeaste, desde que Neal murió soñaste en tener parte de tu hijo contigo, y lo conseguiste, no solo de una forma, sino de tres, porque Emma pasó con Neal sus últimos momentos. Después te pasaste cada mes del embarazo acompañándola y cuando nacieron, era mirarte y emanabas felicidad, porque tenías a tus hijos, ahora tienes una familia. Así que Regina Swan Mills, eres tan madre de ellos como Emma-se acercó a ella y le tocó la mano, Regina la encaró, los ojos estaban llenos de agua –Mírame y presta mucha atención a lo que voy a decir- Respiró hondo -¿Te acuerdas de lo que papá planeaba desde el comienzo de la construcción del hospital? Ese era su sueño y tú lo conseguiste, continuaste con su trabajo y realizas los sueños de las personas, así que hoy voy a recitarte el texto que él mismo escribió y que está colgado en tu despacho y en todas partes de aquel hospital –miró a los ojos castaños de la hermana – _No habitó en tu vientre, pero se hunde en las entrañas de tu alma. No fue plasmado de tu sangre, pero se alimenta del néctar de tus sueños. No es fruto de tu genética, pero se amolda en el valor de tu carácter. Si no nació de ti, ciertamente nació para ti. Y si madres también son hijas y si hijos todos son, doblemente benditos son, y ellos son tus hijos de alma y corazón_ -Zelena terminó de recitar la poesía que el padre tanto decía, Regina la abrazó y cayó en lágrimas

 

Pasaron algunos días, Regina no había llamado a Emma, a pesar de que echaba tanto de menos a sus hijos y a su mujer, le dio tiempo, era lo que las dos necesitaban. Regina se dedicó a terminar algunas cosas de la clínica y del hospital, Ruby  había pedido permiso para estar fuera esos días, para quedarse con Emma, ayudándola con los bebés, Zelena la dejó, lo que hacía que Regina estuviera más en la clínica que en el hospital. La clínica era para ayudar a familias de baja renta, y los últimos días estuvo llena, haciendo que Regina apenas parase, pero cuando lo hacía su mente solo era ocupada por su esposa e hijos.

Las cosas en la mansión  estaban calmadas, Lily se quedaba con Hope y ayudaba en los preparativos de la fiesta, el tema sería “El mundo de Oz”, por el film que Zelena y Regina veían cuando eran pequeñas, jugando a invocar huracanes y tornados. Todo se decoraría en diversos tonos de verde.

Zelena estaba loca, además de las cosas del hospital, Ruby se había quedado con Emma, y encima las cosas de la fiesta, la mujer tenía que triplicarse. Pero como siempre decía “Yo me las apaño”

 

En Stevenson, Emma estaba con los hijos en el jardín, mientras Ruby estaba al teléfono, según ella estaba planeando una sorpresa para Zelena que nadie podría saber, ni siquiera Emma. Así que la rubia desistió, colocó a los hijos en sus correspondientes capazos y se dirigió al jardín a tomar un poco el sol. No había llamado a Regina, aunque la echara tanto de menos, esperaría a que la mujer se decidiera, pero todos los días grababa videos para los hijos, hablando de su madre, hablando de ellos y grabando momentos de los dos y de ella con sus hijos. Ruby, a veces, grababa, sobre todo cuando Emma dormía con ellos en la cama.

Llegó el fin de semana, con él la tan esperada fiesta de Hope, la rubia claro que iría y sabía que se encontraría a Regina y probablemente tendrían una conversación. Vistió a los bebés, Henry llevaba unos pantaloncitos color vino con unos zapatitos blancos y una blusa blanca; Allison, un vestidito color vino con un enorme lazo blanco amarrado a la espalda y una diadema también vino en la cabeza. Ruby vestía una falda por debajo de las rodillas, los cabellos sueltos con una blusa blanca y tacones color crudo. Emma llevaba los cabellos recogidos en un moño con trenzas a los lados, una blusa de mangas grises y una falda del mismo color, todo con detalles en blanco y unos zapatos beige. Estaban  listas para salir cuando Josh llegó con el coche para recogerlas.

 

La mansión Mills estaba toda decorada en tonos verdes, con telas, globos, flores. La piscina tenía globos de color verde y el jardín muchas lucecitas intermitentes.

La cumpleañera estaba vestida con un traje de princesa verde claro y una cinta en su pelo del mismo color. Zelena llevaba sus pelirrojos cabellos sueltos y un vestido ceñido a su cuerpo con una abertura en la espalda de color lila. Regina con un top de encaje negro y unos pantalones negros bien ceñidos al cuerpo, con los cabellos recogidos y un mechón suelto a un lado. Todos estaban deslumbrantes.

La mayoría de los invitados habían llegado. Cora estaba conversando con Regina, ya sabía todo lo que había ocurrido con la hija y la nuera. Regina ya había tomado una decisión y sería ese día, así como Ruby también iba a tomar una actitud. Cora estaba con Hope en los brazos y con Regina y Zelena cuando el coche paró en la entrada. Ruby salió con Allison en los  brazos, las tres mujeres la encararon, Zelena sonrió caminando hacia ella y le dio un beso y otro a Allison. Emma descendió con Henry en los brazos, Zelena le dio un abrazo y un beso en la carita al pequeño. Ruby y Zelena cogieron a los bebés para que Cora los viera y para que Hope les diera un  besito a los primos. Cuando salieron de delante de Emma, ella divisó los ojos avellana encarándola, con profundidad, capaz de ver el alma de la mujer rubia, capaz de descifrar los misterios de los ojos verdes.

-Hola- dijo Emma

-Hola-respondió Regina


	57. Chapter 57

Emma divisó los ojos avellana encarándola, con profundidad, capaz de ver el alma de la mujer rubia, capaz de descifrar los misterios de los ojos verdes.

-Hola- dijo Emma

-Hola- respondió Regina

-Está todo lindo- dijo Emma mirando a los lados

-Tú estás hermosa- dijo Regina sin apartar los ojos de la rubia, Emma parpadeó algunas veces y centró su atención en la morena, respiró hondo

-Tú también lo estás-dijo Emma y Regina esbozó una sonrisa

-Emma, tenemos que hablar- Emma levantó la mano para que Regina dejara de hablar

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora, Regina, quiero disfrutar de la fiesta de Hope con mis hijos, si me lo permites- dijo caminando hacia Cora, pero Regina la agarró del brazo e hizo que se girara

-¿Después de la fiesta entonces?- encaró los ojos verdes, Emma la miró a los ojos, estaban cansados, Emma pudo ver algunas pequeñas arrugas en los bordes de los ojos de la mujer, sabía que Regina apenas había dormido y descansado y que también había llorado, respiró hondo y balanceó la cabeza afirmativamente, sintió que soltaba su brazo y caminó hacia donde estaba Cora con sus hijos.

-Estás hermosa, Emma- dijo Cora dándole un beso en cada mejilla. Emma sonrió, no una sonrisa feliz, sino triste, que reflejaba todo el caos que había pasado esa semana en que se había ido de casa con sus hijos y en la que Regina no la había llamado, noches en las que lloró por la ausencia de la esposa.

-Gracias, Cora- miró a Henry que estaba en los brazos de la suegra

-Henry está hermoso, increíble cómo se parece a Regina cada día más

-Es una pena que tu hija  no lo vea- dijo Emma justo a tiempo para que Regina, que se acercaba, lo oyera, la morena soltó un suspiro

-Están hermosos, incluso parece que han crecido- dijo Regina cogiendo a Allison y besándola en la cabeza –Hola princesita-dijo sonriéndole a la pequeña, Emma se perdió en aquella sonrisa, solo había sido una semana, pero una semana que no veía a la mujer que amaba, una semana que no veía la sonrisa que tanto la alegraba y le arrancaba suspiros solo con mirarla.

-Tita Em- dijo Hope saliendo de los brazos de Ruby

-Hola, cariño- dijo cogiendo a la pequeña en brazos –Feliz cumpleaños- le dio un beso en la cara

-¿Dónde está mi primita más linda?- Emma miró hacia atrás y vio a Lily, la morena se acercó y cogió a Hope de los brazos de Emma –Feliz cumpleaños, bebé- le dio varios besos a Hope en sus mejillas, la pequeña se quedó enfurruñada por el apretón y empujó el rostro de la morena con sus pequeñas manos. Emma miró a Regina y después a Ruby y se apartó, se dirigió a la fuente donde habían montado un mini bar, pidió un jugo de naranja y se giró, Ruby estaba detrás de ella.

-No me puedo creer que todavía esté aquí-dijo en voz baja cogiendo el jugo, Ruby también se pidió uno, lo cogió y sorbió el líquido con una pajita.

-Zelena dice que después hablará conmigo, pero por lo visto Regina no está nada bien, no vi correcto lo que hizo, Emma, pero la mujer con tu ausencia se centró en el trabajo y en la clínica, ya que yo te estaba haciendo compañía, según Zelena apenas ha estado en la casa, y cuando estaba, se encerraba en vuestra habitación o en el cuarto de los bebés, lloró mucho en toda esta semana, debe haberse dado cuenta de la estupidez que hizo.

-Dice que tiene que hablar conmigo

-Por favor, no os matéis después de la fiesta, solo si es de amor- Emma reviró los ojos

-Hablo en serio, no sé lo que me va a decir

-Bueno, si ha llorado toda la semana y tiene esa cara de haber sido atropellada, porque nunca he visto a Regina con esa cara, parece abatida, creo que querrá una reconciliación.

-O separación, ¿crees que fui muy dura?

-Ya hemos tenido esta conversación, y no, no lo fuiste. Regina necesita despertar también a la vida, pero espero que os arregléis, pues lo que tengo en mente os envuelve a las dos

-¿Qué es?

-No puedo decirlo, Regina me estaba ayudando antes de que os marcharais de viaje

-¿Qué?- Emma la miró -¿En qué te estaba ayudando Regina? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Disculpa, en realidad ella llegaba tarde por culpa de esto, le pedía ayuda con algunas cosas, pero tras la fiesta sabrás. Hablen después de que yo le dé la sorpresa a Zelena, no me estropeéis esto.

-¿Esto qué?

-Pronto lo sabrás, muy pronto- dijo guiñándole un ojo y marchándose, Emma suspiró y terminó de tomarse su jugo.

-Emma Swan- Emma escuchó su nombre y se giró para ver de dónde venía la voz

-Dr. Hades, qué placer verlo- dijo sonriendo

-El placer es todo mío, ¿cómo estás y los bebés?

-Están bien, están con Regina y Cora

-Ah sí, hoy Regina está muy radiante. ¿Le ha pasado algo? Ha estado toda la semana abatida

-Solo algunos problemas que pronto se resolverán

-Claro, entiendo. Bueno, me voy allá, que mi novia me está esperando. Un placer verte, Emma- dijo. Emma miró  hacia donde estaba su mujer, ahora con Henry en sus brazos acunándolo, se perdió en sus pensamientos, tantas veces lo había hecho en Londres, Regina había cumplido lo que le había dicho antes del viaje, pues durante toda la estancia en Londres, Regina estuvo atenta y amorosa, tanto con los hijos como con ella, si Emma hubiera imaginado o sabido lo que iba a suceder al regresar, habría prolongado más el viaje. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio que encaraba los ojos castaños, ahora delante de ella.

-¿Estás bien?- Regina le tocó el hombro

-Sí, solo pensando. ¿Sucede algo?

-No, los pequeños se han dormido, así que los he subido a su cuarto, ya es hora de cantarle el Cumpleaños feliz a Hope, vine a llamarte

-Claro. Gracias- dijo siguiendo a Regina hasta el centro del jardín donde estaba el pastel y varios globos, y muchas personas

-¡Cielos, Zelena es tan exagerada!- comentó Regina a Emma, la rubia estaba a su lado observando a Zelena con Hope en sus brazos y Ruby a su lado –Son tan bellas juntas

-Sí, son bellas, una combinación perfecta- Regina siguió mirando hacia delante y susurró

-Como tú y yo- Emma escuchó, su cuerpo reaccionó provocándole estremecimientos. Miró a la mujer que ahora estaba cantando la canción junto con los invitados, después miró hacia delante, hacia unas Zelena, Ruby y Hope sonrientes.

El resto de la fiesta transcurrió tranquilamente, partieron el pastel, comieron. Algunos invitados se fueron marchando, quedando solo los miembros de la familia. Hope estaba ahora sentada en el suelo de la gran sala con Lorayne abriendo los regalos, Zelena estaba sentada con Ruby, y Emma en el medio entre Cora y Regina. Lily estaba sentada al lado de Cora. Ruby se levantó y fue a la cocina, llamó a la abuela, Emma se levantó y le dejó su sitio a Granny, Regina se puso en pie también y se quedó al lado de Emma.

-Bien, ahora que están todos aquí me gustaría comunicar algo, en realidad, hacer una petición- sonrió nerviosa –Estoy muy feliz de llevar ya un tiempo hablando otra vez con mi abuela y de tener de nuevo una buena relación con ella gracias a mi hermana loca, Emma Swan. Llegué a esta familia para trabajar como niñera de la personita más linda y más especial de todas.

-Voy a acabar sintiendo celos de mi hija- dijo Zelena y todos rieron

-Y gracias a ser niñera de esa personita que hoy cumple tres años, he podido estar al lado de la persona que, hoy tengo la certeza, es el amor de mi vida. Y gracias a la ayuda de mi querida cuñada- sonrió a Regina que se la devolvió. La morena extendió la mano hacia Zelena, la pelirroja la cogió, sus manos estaban temblando –Zelena Mills, desde que te conocí supe lo loca que eras, sí loca, pues solo una loca toma té conmigo todas las noches y después me besa, o solo una loca me encierra en su habitación cuando le llevaba el desayuno y me hace tirarlo todo llevándome una bronca de mi abuela, sin embargo muy loca para aceptar salir conmigo. Y hoy en presencia de todos, amigos, familia, yo, Ruby Lucas, me gustaría saber si tú, Zelena Mills, quieres casarte conmigo- dijo Ruby mirando los ojos de la pelirroja, sus grandes ojos azules estaban vidriosos y ya caían algunas lagrimas, miró la mano de la morena y en ella un anillo de oro blanco, Zelena la miró a los ojos

-Claro que acepto, acepto ser loca, loca de amor por ti todos los días- agarró el rostro de la morena y la besó. Cora y Granny se miraron y sonrieron la una a la otra y aplaudieron. Lorayne también aplaudió y Hope golpeó sus manitas, y aunque no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, sonreía. Emma miró a Regina, la morena estaba mirando hacia abajo, Emma siguió la mirada de Regina y se dio cuenta de que las dos estaban dadas de la mano, entrelazadas, Emma se apartó y se acercó a Ruby y Zelena que ahora estaban una sonriéndole a la otra.

-Felicidades- abrazó a la morena –A pesar de estar enterándome ahora, y que no se lo contaste a tu mejor amiga, estoy feliz por las dos- abrazó a Zelena

-Gracias cuñada- dijo Zelena, y después la abrazó Regina -¿Tú lo sabías todo el tiempo?

-Sí, Ruby me pidió ayuda para escoger el anillo y tu número, y claro saber si yo sería la madrina- sonrió

-No serás la madrina de Ruby, sino la mía

-Regina será tu madrina y Emma, la mía- dijo Ruby sonriendo, ganándose una sonrisa de la rubia

-Estoy tan feliz por vosotras, mereces ser feliz, hermanita- Regina volvió su atención a la pelirroja

-Tú también Regina, no dejes que la felicidad se te escape de las manos- cogió a Hope en brazos –Hija, ahora tendrás una madrasta.

-Madrasta no, pues no soy mala- dijo Ruby riendo

-¿Una madre entonces?- preguntó a Ruby

-Si tú lo permites, sí, una madre- Zelena le dio un beso y las dos abrazaron a Hope.

 

Los bebés se habían despertado para mamar, Emma les dio de comer y les cambió el pañal con la ayuda de Regina, que insistió. Ya estaban durmiendo, Emma acarició la cabeza de cada uno y depositó un beso en ellas. Se apartó de la cuna de Allison y vio a Regina en la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Estaba hermosa, con el top de encaje negro dejando a la vista una franja de su definido abdomen y los pantalones negros ceñidos, Emma respiró hondo.

-¿Podemos conversar ahora?- dijo Regina, su voz sonaba cansada y apurada al mismo tiempo, había esperado a la mujer toda la tarde para tener esa conversación. Emma afirmó y siguió a Regina hacia fuera de la casa, caminaron en silencio hasta el manzano de Regina, Emma se apoyó en el árbol y miró hacia la mujer

-Puedes empezar- dijo, haciendo que Regina la mirara, la morena suspiró.

-Primero me gustaría que aceptaras bailar conmigo- Emma parpadeó varias veces

-¿Qué?

-Me gustaría que…- fue interrumpida

-Sí, he entendido lo que has dicho, ¿qué quieres, Regina? Estoy cansada, la semana ha sido estresante, hoy ha sido estresante, ¿y tú en lugar de conversar quieres bailar?

-Sí, solo un baile, como la primera vez que nos vimos aquí- Emma respiró hondo, estaba haciendo eso mucho en esos últimos días, sobre todo, en esas últimas horas

-¿Y dónde está la música?- preguntó, Regina sonrió, sacó el móvil del bolsillo de los pantalones y puso una canción

_Because you loved me_

_“Por todas las veces que te quedaste a mi lado_

_Por todas las verdades que me hiciste ver_

_Por toda la alegría que trajiste a mi vida_

_Por todos los errores que hiciste que se volvieran aciertos_

_Por todos los sueños que volviste realidad_

_Por todo el amor que encontré en ti_

_Estaré eternamente agradecida, baby”_

Regina extendió la mano hacia Emma, la rubia la cogió y juntaron sus cuerpos

_“Fuiste la única que me ayudó a levantarme_

_Nunca me dejaste caer_

_Fuiste la única que me vio a través de todo esto”_

Regina comenzó a canturrear al oído de Emma, su voz ronca cantando la melodía provocó que Emma cerrara los ojos

_“Fuiste mi fuerza cuando estaba débil_

_Fuiste mi voz cuando no podía hablar_

_Fuiste mis ojos cuando no podía ver_

_Viste lo mejor que había en mí_

_Me levantaste cuando yo no podía alcanzar_

_Me diste fe porque tú creíste_

_Soy todo lo que soy_

_Porque tú me amaste”_

Una de las manos de la morena estaba agarrando la mano de la rubia y la otra en su cintura, como si tuviera miedo de que la otra huyera de sus brazos.

 

_“Me diste alas y me hiciste volar_

_Tocaste mi mano, y yo toqué el cielo_

_Perdí mi fe, tú me la trajiste de vuelta_

_Dijiste que ninguna estrella estaba fuera de alcance_

_Te quedaste a mi lado, y yo soporté”_

Regina sintió que Emma apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro, soltó la mano de la rubia y la llevó a su cintura aproximando los cuerpos

 

_“Tuve tu amor, lo tuve todo_

_Estoy agradecida por estos días que me has dado_

_Quizás no sepa mucho de esto_

_Pero sé que es muy verdadero”_

Según Regina iba cantando, las lágrimas caían de los ojos de Emma sobre el hombro de la morena

 

_“Fui bendecida porque fui amada por ti”_

Emma tenía la certeza de que Regina la amaba, la amó como nunca había amado a nadie, la deseó como nunca había deseado a nadie y la tenía como nadie la había tenido.

 

_“Siempre estuviste aquí por mí_

_El viento amable que me llevaba_

_Una luz en la oscuridad brillando tu amor en mi vida”_

De cuerpo, alma y corazón

 

_“Has sido mi inspiración_

_A través de las mentiras, tú fuiste la verdad”_

Regina también sabía que Emma la amaba y que no conseguiría vivir ni un día más, ni un minuto más lejos de la rubia

 

“ _Mi mundo es un lugar mejor gracias a ti_

_Porque tú me amaste”_

Regina dijo los última versos, en voz baja, Emma levantó la mirada y encontró los ojos castaños brillando, un brillo triste, bañado en lágrimas como los de ella. Emma llevó sus dedos al rostro de Regina y limpió las lágrimas, Regina la besó, un beso que demostraba toda la nostalgia que había sentido en esa semana, un beso que era una petición de disculpas, un beso que mostraba arrepentimiento por ambas partes por haber sido idiotas, un beso que mostraba la pasión y el amor que las dos se tenían.

-Quedaos conmigo- dijo Regina en cuanto apartó los labios de los de Emma, las cabezas estaban pegadas –Estos días han sido terribles sin vosotros, me he sentido como si me faltase algo dentro de mí, y realmente era así. Me faltaba la mujer de mi vida y mis hijos.

-Regina, tenemos que hablar de eso, no es la primera vez que actúas así, ¿hasta cuándo vas a aceptar y creer en las personas que te dicen que no son tuyos? ¿Y cuando crezcan, Regina? Te amo, te amo tanto, pero no quiero que mis hijos pasen por eso

-Nuestros hijos, Emma. No te he llamado estos días porque quería darte espacio, solo Dios sabe cuántas veces cogí el móvil y marqué tu número, todas las noches soñaba contigo, soñaba con Henry y Allison, he descubierto que no quiero y no consigo estar lejos de vosotros. Soy dueña de uno de los hospitales más famosos del país y ofrezco a las personas la posibilidad de construir una familia, y yo he construido la mía, Emma. Allison y Henry son tan hijos míos como lo fue Neal. Jamás negaré eso, son tan míos como tuyos. Y no será Lily ni nadie quien cambie eso. No soy su madre biológica, pero soy madre de corazón y alma. ¿Me perdonas Emma Swan Mills?

-Regina, te amo, inmensa, incontrolablemente. Claro que te perdono, pero, por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer, aunque te haya perdonado, aún estoy herida, pero si estamos dispuestas a intentarlo, comenzaremos de nuevo.

-Vamos a  recomenzar, jamás negaré a nuestros hijos, mi niña- sonrió, besando los rosados labios de la rubia –Te he echado tanto de menos

-Yo también- acarició el rostro de la morena, después cogió sus manos y caminaron hacia la piscina, se sentaron en el borde, se quitaron los zapatos y se mojaron los pies -¿Entonces por eso estuviste tan distante el último mes? ¿Ayudabas a Ruby?

-Sí, perdóname por no contártelo, pero ella quería sorprenderte también diciéndote que quería que fueras su madrina

-Y yo peleando contigo

-No lo sabías, y no te culpo. Pero ahora sin más sorpresas- se inclinó y la besó -¿Quieres darte un baño en la piscina?- Regina dijo sonriendo

-Nuestros hijos están arriba solos

-No, le pedí a Cora que les echara un ojo. No te preocupes. ¿Vamos?

-Vamos- dijo Emma, se levantó, se quitó la falda y el top dejando ver las braguitas blancas y los pechos al descubierto, la piscina aún tenía grandes globos verdes. Emma saltó, hundiéndose. Al emerger, vio que Regina aún seguía de pie, en el borde -¿Vienes o no?- Regina se quitó el top negro y los pantalones, quedándose solo con la lencería negra, Emma no consiguió apartar la mirada de Regina, la luz del jardín daba en la mitad de su cuerpo haciéndole tener un aire de misterio, un misterio que Emma descifraría no solo ese día, sino todas las noches. Regina saltó al agua y al emerger, estaba frente a Emma.

-Está algo fría- dijo

-La idea fue tuya, ahora aguanta- Emma sonrió, Regina se acercó a ella, colocó un brazo en su cintura, y la apretó, Emma cerró los ojos, Regina llevó la otra mano a los cabellos de Emma y soltó el moño y las trenzas, dejando los rizos mojados caer sobre los pechos.

-Así está mucho mejor- dijo con la voz ronca –Me gusta tu cabello así, me recuerda la noche en que te conocí

-Eras una borde y me ignorabas como si no estuviera- dijo Emma seria, y Regina sonrió

-Tenía miedo de enamorarme de ti

-¿Aún lo tienes?

-Enamorarme de ti ha sido lo más sensato que he hecho- Emma sonrió y la besó

-Pero tú también me provocabas

-Sí, quería saber si tú sentías algo, porque yo ya lo sentía

-“Señorita Swan, le han gustado las bragas que llevo”- Emma repitió la frase imitando la voz de Regina

-Yo no hablo así, y tu expresión fue divertida

-Yo estaba loca por quitarte aquellas bragas- dijo Emma

-¿Por qué no me las quitaste?

-Te respetaba- dijo mirándola

-Ah, claro, estoy segura de que sí

-Te respeto, te respeto tanto que me estoy controlando para no quitarte estas bragas, o mejor, para no romperlas.

-No te lo estoy impidiendo- dijo Regina bajo, Emma agarró las piernas de Regina haciendo que las enlazara en su cintura, besó a la mujer y la pegó a la pared de la piscina, varios globos verdes las rodeaban, eso impedía que alguien las viera. Las manos de Regina estaban en el cuello de la rubia, acariciándolo, Emma llevó una de sus manos a las finas bragas, las hizo a un lado y alcanzó la vulva de la morena, Regina mordió el labio de la rubia al sentir sus dedos tocando su órgano ya palpitante y sensible. Se apartaron.

-Echaba de menos tus toques en mi cuerpo- dijo Regina sin apartar la mirada y empujando su cuerpo para tener más contacto con los dedos de la rubia.

-Yo echaba de menos tocarte- Emma besó el cuello de la morena y la penetró con un dedo, haciendo que Regina soltara un gemido. Emma la soltó, dejando solo una pierna de la morena en su cintura para facilitar la entrada de sus dedos. Emma la estocó con otro más realizando movimientos de vaivén provocando que el cuerpo de la mujer subiera y bajara. Llevó el pulgar hasta su clítoris y mientras seguía estocando, comenzó a acariciar esa zona, Regina se mordió los labios para ahogar los altos gemidos que querían salir de su garganta. Emma llevó los labios hasta los pechos de Regina, la morena llevó sus propias manos para liberarlos de la tela, Emma posó sus labios en el pecho derecho y tiró de él, Regina no logró controlar un gemido y salió más alto de lo que esperaba, y eso hizo que Emma tirara de su pezón con más fuerza. La morena clavó sus uñas en el cuello de la rubia y se deshizo en sus dedos, Emma agarró a Regina por la cintura y sacó sus dedos de su interior y la abrazó. Le dio besitos por el cuello mientras la morena apoyaba la cabeza en la pared de la piscina con los labios entreabiertos y la respiración desacompasada.

-Te amo, mi pequeña- encaro los ojos verdes

-Te amo, Regina- Emma la besó

-Vamos a salir de la piscina

-Esto me recuerda a un viaje que hicimos

-Podemos volver allá un día- Regina salió del agua agarrada a la mano de Emma. Al salir, Regina echó a Emma en el suelo mojado y se colocó encima de ella, besándole los labios para enseguida descender los besos por el cuello, dándole leves succiones, bajar a los pechos, y mientras con una mano apretaba uno, chupaba el otro con fuerza.

-Tus hijos los van a necesitar mañana- dijo Emma en un hilo de voz

-Estoy segura de que no les importará prestarles un poco a su mamá, a fin de cuentas, solo nos estamos divirtiendo un poco.

-Mis pechos son tu parque de diversiones

-No solo ellos, sino tu cuerpo entero- se llevo el otro pecho a la boca haciendo que Emma soltara un gemido y abriera las piernas.

Regina descendió los besos hacia la barriga, le dio ligeros mordiscos  hasta llegar a la pelvis de la rubia, se apartó y levantó una pierna de Emma colocándola en su hombro, se agachó y succionó la intimidad de la mujer, Emma instantáneamente llevó las manos a los cabellos negros agarrándolos con fuerza. Regina lamía y chupaba con ardor el sexo ya palpitante y excitado de Emma. Esta movía las caderas en un intento de aumentar el ritmo. No tardó mucho en llegar a su límite, soltó un quedo gemido, soltando los mechones negros. Regina sacó la pierna de la rubia de su hombro, pero en lugar de bajarla, Regina colocó su propia pierna bajo la de Emma y la atrajo hacia ella, uniendo ambas vulvas, comenzaron una danza donde sus cuerpos se restregaban, los labios se unieron en uno solo, las manos tocaban el cuerpo de la otra, ambas sabían que se amaban y que se pertenecían la una a la otra, sus cuerpos unidos era la prueba de ello. La noche fue cómplice de ese amor, pues se amaron más de una vez en aquella noche bajo las estrellas.

 

Emma se despertó y abrió los ojos, el cuarto estaba oscuro debido a las cortinas, miró hacia un lado y vio a su mujer durmiendo con la cabeza girada hacia el otro lado, la sábana de lino rojo cubría de su cintura hacia abajo, la espalda estaba completamente al aire. Emma sintió su cuerpo dolorido. Por supuesto que le dolería, después de varias locas posiciones que Regina le hizo realizar gracias a aquel libro que ella había llevado a Londres, Emma balanceó la cabeza al recordarlo. Después de amarse en la piscina durante gran parte de la noche, las dos entraron en la casa, y no hubo un solo lugar de aquel cuarto en que no lo hicieron. Hasta en el momento en que entraron en el vestidor para vestirse, Regina la abrazó por detrás y se amaron allí también. Emma sonrió y movió la cabeza con el recuerdo, se inclinó sobre Regina y fue dejando besos por la espalda de la morena.

-Hummm- rezongó Regina- Voy a acostumbrarme a despertar así todas las mañanas

-Puedes acostumbrarte, será un inmenso placer hacerlo- sonrió y Regina se giró hacia ella

-Buenos días- dijo empujando a Emma hacia ella, la rubia reposó su cabeza en el pecho de la morena

-Buenos días- respondió -¿Dormiste bien?

-¡Qué pregunta!- dijo Regina –No dormía tan bien hacía días –Sonrió –Te amo

-Yo también, pero tenemos que levantarnos, tengo que darle de comer a los bebés. ¿Qué hora es?-Regina miró hacia un lado y cogió el móvil

-Las 11:34

-Los bebés ya deben haberse despertado

-Ayer le pedí  a Cora que también les echara un vistazo, así que debe haberle dado de comer, vamos a tomar un baño y bajamos

-Vamos, pero un baño Regina Mills, creo que mi cuerpo no aguanta otra ronda como la de anoche

-No recuerdo que te quejaras- sonrió, y Emma se mordió el labio balanceando la cabeza.

 

Tras el baño, Emma se puso un short vaquero rasgado a los lados y una camiseta blanca, Regina se puso un short de seda negro y una blusa del mismo color con botones, ambas fueron al cuarto de los bebés y no estaban. Bajaron, deberían estar con Cora, o con Zelena y Ruby. Encontraron a Lorayne en la sala jugando con Hope.

-Buenos días- dijo la muchacha

-Buenos días-respondieron juntas

-¿Dónde está Zelena?- preguntó Regina

-Buenos días, hermanita, espero que hayáis dormido bien, si habéis dormido

-Creo que por tu humor tampoco tú has dormido mucho- dijo Regina sonriendo

-Después de un pedido de casamiento es imposible dormir- dijo Zelena y le dio un beso a Ruby

-¿Estáis con mis hijos?- preguntó Emma

-No- dijo Ruby –Acabamos de pasar por el cuarto y la puerta estaba abierta, creímos que estaban con vosotras

-Yo dejé a mamá cuidando de ellos anoche, ¿dónde está Cora?- preguntó

-Está en el jardín, si quiere puedo ir a buscarla- dijo Lorayne

-Por favor, llámala, Lola- dijo Emma -¿Qué habrá ido a hacer Cora con mis hijos al jardín?- preguntó Emma, algunos minutos después apareció Cora

-Pensé que no ibais a salir más del cuarto

-Cora, ¿dónde están Henry y Allison?- preguntó Emma

-¿No están con vosotras? Pensé que estaban con ustedes, pues como Regina me pidió que los cuidara ayer, imaginé que hoy cuidaría de ellos hasta que despertarais, me levanté y preparé el biberón y cuando fui al cuarto, estaba vacío, pensé que estaban con ustedes- dijo Cora por fin, Emma y Regina se miraron

-No están con nosotras, acabamos de despertarnos- dijo Regina -¿Granny?- llamó a la señora que enseguida apareció

-¿Sí, señora?

-¿Ha visto a mis hijos?

-No, no los he visto

-Regina, ¿dónde están mis hijos?- dijo Emma ya con la voz rota, se estaba poniendo nerviosa

-Emma, sé tanto como tú

-Regina, si esto es una broma, que sepas que es de muy mal gusto

-¿Crees que estoy bromeando contigo?

-Chicas, pelear no va a solucionar nada. Cora, ¿a qué hora los viste por última vez y a qué hora te levantaste a darles el biberón?- preguntó Ruby

-Los dejé durmiendo a las 10:00 de la noche, la última vez que fui al cuarto, después me fui a dormir. Me desperté a las siete, y a las siete y media entré en el cuarto y no estaban.

-Granny, llame a todos los empleados de la casa y haga que busquen a mis hijos en cada esquina- dijo Regina. La mujer fue rápidamente a llamar a Graham y a Josh, que enseguida entraron en la sala. Nadie había visto a los bebés. Buscaron por toda la mansión, por dentro y por fuera, Emma ya estaba nerviosa y llorando.

-¿Dónde están mis bebés? Es imposible que dos bebés se hayan marchado solos

-Quizás no tan solos- dijo Lorayne

-¿Qué?

-Esta mañana cuando fui a despertar a Hope, vi a Lilith entrando en el cuarto de los pequeños, le pregunté lo que estaba haciendo, me dijo que los había escuchado llorando y como todos estaban durmiendo, iba a comprobar, le pregunté si quería ayuda, me dijo que no, que despertara a Hope y que la bañara, cuando salí del cuarto de Hope, vi a la señora Mills saliendo del cuarto y me dijo que los bebés estaban con ustedes.

-Lilith se llevó a mis hijos- dijo Emma

-Voy a llamarla- Zelena cogió el móvil y marcó, nadie atendía, llamó otras tres veces y nada

-Voy a llamar a la policía- dijo Ruby cogiendo el móvil. Emma se sentó en el sofá y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, Regina se sentó a su lado

-Emma…- intentó hablar

-No, por favor, no digas nada, solo quiero a mis hijos

-Yo también, Emma

-Si no hubiera venido, esto no habría pasado

-Emma para, lamentarse así no va a solucionar nada, y tú no sabías nada, es más nadie sabía, ¿crees que si lo hubiera sabido los habría dejado solos?- cogió las manos de la mujer –Vamos a descubrir lo que ha pasado, y sea lo que sea que Lilith haya hecho va a pagar.

-Buenos días, me gustaría denunciar una desaparición, hace pocas horas, dos bebés, gemelos, una niña y un niño de tres meses. Han desaparecido de la mansión Mills. No voy a esperar 24 horas para poner la denuncia, todos están aquí en la casa buscando, es imposible que se hayan puesto en pie y salido- dijo Ruby, su voz también estaba dejando a la vista que estaba nerviosa. Regina extendió la mano hacia el móvil y lo cogió, contando todo lo que había pasado. Tres policías estaban de camino a la mansión, los esperarían. Ruby subió al cuarto de Lily, estaba normal, con su ropa y la cama sin hacer –El cuarto de ella está en orden, le he echado un vistazo- Emma comenzó a sollozar, y a llorar cada vez más fuerte, Regina tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y abrazó a su mujer.

-Vamos a encontrarlos, mi pequeña- dijo, Emma la abrazó, sintió la vibración de su móvil en el bolsillo y lo cogió, dos mensajes de número desconocido, con las manos temblorosas desbloqueó la pantalla y leyó, cayendo en un llanto compulsivo inmediatamente

_“Tengo a sus bebés, consigan 50 millones de dólares para mañana por la tarde o podéis decir adiós a esto que llamáis hijos. Mandaré un mensaje informando del sitio y la hora en que nos encontraremos para hacer el intercambio” –G_

_“He cogido a los bebés, vamos a ver lo importante que son para Regina Mills, a fin de cuentas no es la madre de ellos. Mandaré un mensaje para informar del sitio para la entrega del dinero a mi amigo y yo os entregaré a los niños. No metáis a la policía, sabremos si lo hacéis y no vais a querer que vuestros hijos paguen por vuestros errores”- LP_


	58. Chapter 58

Habían pasado cinco horas desde el último mensaje que habían recibido. Ruby ya había perdido la cuenta de los calmantes que había ofrecido a Emma y que esta había rechazado. Decía que quería estar despierta cuando encontrasen a Lily para matarla ella misma.

Regina estaba con Victoria para saber qué hacer ante esa situación. Regina quería entregar pronto el dinero y tener a sus hijos con ella, sin embargo, Victoria le dijo que tenían que pensarlo mejor. Las dos mujeres reunieron a algunos amigos que trabajan en la policía de Vancouver. Regina les explicó todo lo ocurrido, y Loham, jefe del departamento organizó un plan para conseguir atrapar a quien quiera que hubiera secuestrado a los pequeños. Infelizmente rastrear el móvil estaba fuera de cuestión. Lo habían intentado, pero sin éxito alguno. Finalmente, decidieron que Regina iría delante sola, y ellos rodearían las proximidades de la zona. Era evidente que todo eso había sido posible gracias a la posición social de Regina y al dinero que pagó para obtener esa ayuda. A Regina no le importaba, haría cualquier cosa para tener a sus hijos otra vez.

En la mansión, Emma estaba sentada en el suelo del cuarto de los hijos, agarrando un elefante color rosa y otro gris, que habían sido los primeros regalos de los bebés. Ellos eran tan pequeños, tan indefensos, ¿por qué hacían eso? Solo por dinero.

Regina observó a Emma sentada, su corazón estaba afligido, odiaba ver a Emma triste, odiaba esa situación. Regina había llegado a culparse por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Emma no la había dejado terminar de hablar. No era culpa de ninguna de ellas, sino de Lily y pagaría por ello.

-Mi ángel, ven a comer algo- dijo Regina acercándose

-Quiero a mis hijos- dijo en voz baja. Regina se agachó y la abrazó

-Lo sé, yo también. Ya hemos planeado todo, mañana por la mañana vamos a resolverlo y te prometo que te traeré a los niños- dijo Regina abrazándola.

-Voy contigo- dijo Emma mirándola

-No, Emma. Te quedarás aquí, donde estarás más segura

-Regina, son nuestros hijos. Iré. No te voy a dejar hacer esto sola

-Emma, si algo te pasase…

-No me va a pasar nada, Regina, confiamos la una en la otra. Son nuestros hijos y las dos vamos a traerlos de vuelta a casa- Regina le dio un beso en la cabeza

-Está bien, Emma. Ahora vamos a comer algo, precisas estar fuerte, y te voy a contar cómo va a suceder todo- Regina dijo levantándose y cogiendo la mano de Emma para encaminarse juntas a la cocina.

 

- _Regina, cuando crezcas, serás una mujer fuerte, valiente, dueña de ti misma- dijo el viejo Henry acariciando los cabellos largos y negros de la niña de ocho años_

_-Pero no quiero estar sola, papá- dijo Regina sentándose en el regazo del hombre y mirándolo a los ojos_

_-Pero no lo estarás, mi pequeña_

_-¿Te tendré a ti para siempre? ¿Para que siempre cuides de mí?- dijo tocando el rostro del viejo hombre_

_-No, Regina, llegará un momento en que tu viejo padre ya no estará aquí contigo, pero tenderás una familia, tendrás hijos y una persona que te amará y hará cualquier cosa por ti._

_-¿Y yo haré cualquier cosa por ella?- preguntó, anidándose en los brazos del padre_

_-Sí, mi pequeña, y cuidarás a tu familia, como papá lo ha hecho, y también cuidarás de tus hijos_

_-¿Como tú me cuidas?_

_-Sí, como he cuidado de ti. Lo harás todo por ellos, pues serán los bienes más preciados_

_-Quiero que mi hijo tenga tu nombre, papá, y que se parezca a ti- el hombre rio -¿Qué pasa?_

_-Eres una persona maravillosa, Regina, sigue siempre así y no olvides, ama, pues el amor es fuerza, y te ayudará en los momentos difíciles._

Emma estaba recostada en los brazos de Regina en el sofá. Ruby y Zelena también estaban con ellas. Es más, la familia entera estaba reunida en la sala, Emma sin soltar el móvil.

-Intenta descansar, querida, ya son las ocho de la noche. No sé si llamarán o mandarán un mensaje.

-Regina, estás demasiado calmada

-Emma, ¿qué puedo hacer? Ya he mandado que rastreen todo, el móvil de Lily, hasta las cámaras de la calle ya pedí que mirasen  y nada. Tenemos que esperar. Estoy tan afligida como tú, pero ahora nada podemos hacer, mi ángel-dijo Regina. La mujer estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, pero no lo dejaba ver, no delante de Emma, la más joven ya estaba muy desestabilizada y ver a Regina así no ayudaría mucho. Ella sería la fuerza que Emma necesitaba. Regina ya había perdido un hijo, sabía cuál era el dolor, y no dejaría que eso sucediera de nuevo ni dejaría que Emma pasara por ello. El móvil de Regina sonó, “número desconocido” aparecía en la pantalla, ella lo cogió –Regina Mills

-Hola Regina, no sé si se acuerda de mí- dijo una voz de hombre –Nos conocimos hace unos años, en realidad, entorpeció mis planes cuando salvaste a aquel bastardo.

-¿Quién es usted? No se atreva a hablar mal de mi hijo

-¿Su hijo, Regina? Claro que no. Ni él ni estos dos son hijos suyos

-¿Quién es usted y qué quiere?

-Dinero, Regina, y no voy a querer 50 millones de dólares, ya que sus hijos son tan importantes para usted, quiero más, mucho más. 500 millones mañana por la mañana, le pasaré la dirección.

-¿Está usted loco? ¿Cómo conseguiré ese dinero para mañana? Quiero tener la certeza de que no les ha hecho nada a mis hijos

-Eso no es problema mío. Es millonaria, Regina Mills, lo sé bien. Puede pasarme uno de sus hospitales, ponerlo a mi nombre. Es eso lo que quiero. Y no se preocupe, no tocaré  a los apestosos, claro, si no me da lo que pido, tendré que hacer con ellos lo que no hice con su amado hijo, quiero decir, mi hijo- Regina parpadeó, desconcertada. ¿Era el padre biológico de Neal con quien estaba hablando? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-Le aviso, como se atreva a tocar un dedo siquiera a mis hijos, le haré sufrir tanto, pero tanto que hasta el diablo llorará- la llamada fue cortada, Emma estaba con los ojos desorbitados

-Regina, ¿qué han dicho?

-Mandarán la dirección por mensaje, y mañana me encontraré con ellos, ellos llevarán a los bebés y yo el dinero. Lo que me intriga es que conocía a Neal. Y quieren el hospital a cambio

-¿Neal? ¿Y cómo que el hospital, Regina?- dijo Zelena desde el otro lado de la sala

-Dijo que era el padre de Neal. Voy a hablar con Victoria sobre esto

-¿Cómo? ¿Vas a entregar tu hospital, el que tu padre levantó? ¿Y cómo que el padre de Neal?-preguntó Emma

-Cuando encontré a Neal, su madre había recibido disparos y el tirador desaparecido. No lo sé. Mañana lo descubriré. Voy a llamar a Victoria y que informe a los agentes a ver lo que podemos hacer sobre eso- dijo Regina –No te preocupes, voy a recuperar a nuestros hijos y nadie les hará daño- dijo cogiendo el móvil y llamando a la abogada

 

Una noche más que Emma y Regina pasaron en vela en el cuarto de los bebés. Durante la noche, Emma cogió los videos que habían hecho de los hijos y los miraba, las lágrimas venían sin cesar. Emma sentía un dolor fuera de lo común en el pecho, dolía imaginar perder a sus hijos, imaginar que algo malo les había pasado, y al pensar en eso lloraba más. Regina, aunque intentaba controlarse, al ver a Emma de aquella manera, lloró junto con la rubia, diciendo repetidas veces que todo saldría bien, y que recuperarían a los niños.

Amaneció, Emma se arregló lo más rápido que pudo junto con Regina y ambas, junto con Graham y Josh, se dirigieron a un cobertizo abandonado en un sitio apartado de Vancouver. El sitio estaba sucio, debía estar abandonado hacía años. Los agentes estaba en sus puestos, rodeando el local, algunos de ellos manejaban drones por el aire, así impedirían que huyeran o se marcharan sin ser vistos. Emma y Regina entraron junto con Graham y Josh, el sitio tenía poca iluminación, proveniente de algunas ventanas y de algunos agujeros en el tejado.

-Hola-dijo Regina- Ya estoy aquí, como habíamos dicho- la mujer estaba nerviosa, intentaba no demostrarlo. Entonces, aparecieron algunas sombras, cinco sombras, y caminaron hacia Emma y Regina, dejándose ver.

-No me lo puedo creer- dijo Emma mirando a las personas que tenía delante. Veía a Lily con Allison en los brazos, a August, con Henry, James, un hombre al que no conocía, pero que había visto en el club donde había trabajado, y a Gold.

-¿Sorprendida querida? Te dije que me vengaría de ti por haber abandonado el club y mira por donde, dos venganzas por una.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- dijo Regina

-Le dije que viniera sola, y ha traído a sus seguritas

-¿De verdad creía que vendría sola? Necesitaba a alguien que cogiera a mis hijos y los sacara de aquí con total seguridad.

-No sé si se acuerda de mí, probablemente no, pero yo me acuerdo de usted. En una noche lluviosa, una joven Regina salvando a un muchachito bastardo de una madre prostituta. ¿Se acuerdo de eso, Regina? Claro que se acuerda. Yo lo recuerdo muy bien, pues salvó la vida de aquel bastardo que tenía que morir- dijo secamente, Regina cerró el puño –Neal era mi hijo, Regina, la madre trabajaba en mi club, y se quedó embarazada, la obligué a abortar, pero no lo hizo. Huyo de mí y cuando el bebé nació, la encontré. Nadie huye de mí, y evidentemente me iba a vengar de ella, la maté y cuando iba a matar al bebé, apareció usted. Tuve que marcharme. Durante años lo vi crecer, viajando a sitios rodeado de seguridad, llevando a cabo proyectos, y entonces vi la oportunidad de acabar con él. Uno de sus pilotos tenía una enfermedad terminal, le quedaban menos de dos meses de vida, así que vi mi oportunidad, tenía una hija y una mujer, le prometí mantenerlos si hacía caer aquel avión y matar a Neal. Y evidentemente aceptó. Finalmente lo vi morir, pero entonces apareciste tú- señaló a Emma- y rápidamente te enrollaste con ella y tuviste a estos niños, hijos de Neal. Podría matarlos, en cualquier momento, pero gracias a usted, Regina, una de las mujeres más ricas del país y también más influyente, quiero su legado. Lo que le ha costado levantar durante años a partir de la herencia de su padre. Quiero verla arruinada, Regina-terminó de hablar, Regina, por su parte, estaba destrozada, rabia y odio se reflejaban en su mirada, ella sabía que Neal no había muerto así porque sí, nunca había creído en lo del accidente, y ahora estaba delante del asesino de su hijo. Su padre biológico.

-Voy a acabar con usted, por mis hijos, por Emma. Por todo

-Creo que no debería decir eso, aún tengo a sus hijos y sería muy fácil acabar con la vida de ellos ahora mismo

-Por favor, no lo haga- dijo Emma –Tenemos aquí lo que quiere. El dinero, todo. No tiene por qué hacer esto

-Cierra la boca, maldita, si está pasando todo esto es por tu culpa

-Eso es mentira. Usted está loco

-Quiero el dinero y los documentos del hospital

-Quiero primero a mis hijos. Quiero que salgan de aquí sanos y salvos, con Graham y Josh, y entonces negociaremos- dijo Regina

-¿Y cómo sé que no es una treta?

-Bueno, yo me quedaré aquí, y Emma también, entonces le daremos lo que quiere- dijo. El hombre se quedó encarándola

-Está bien, pero quiero que August y James acompañen a esos dos. Quiero estar seguro de que no llamarán a la policía hasta que yo me haya ido.

-Está bien- dijo Emma

El hombre hizo una señal con la cabeza, James y August llevaron a los pequeños hacia Graham y Josh, y los cuatro hombres salieron. Emma respiró aliviada al ver de refilón que sus hijos estaban bien.

-Lincoln, quédate afuera, quiero estar seguro de que no hay nadie por ahí. No dudes en disparar a quien sea- le dio la orden al hombre, este miró a las dos mujeres y salió-Bien, ahora quiero que ponga las escrituras en la mesa junto con el dinero- dijo Gold

-No me lo puedo creer, Lily, ¿cómo puedes hacerle esto a tu tía? Ella siempre te ha querido y siempre te ha dado todo, ¿y la traicionas de esta manera?- dijo Emma

-No sabes lo que es que te quiten todo. ¿O acaso no crees que desde que empezó a salir contigo se olvidó de mi madre y de mí?

-Lily, eso es mentira. Siempre lo hice todo por ti, pero tenía que vivir mi vida, no podía continuar con tu madre y ella lo sabía, a fin de cuentas, no teníamos nada sólido. No tenías que haberte metido en esto. Ahora te juntas con el hombre que mató a tu primo- Regina dijo incrédula

-Tú mataste a Killian- dijo Lily

-Y tú te juntaste al hombre que mató a mi hijo y ahora ha secuestrado a mis otros dos

-No son tus hijos- gritó Lily

-Sí lo son, siempre serán mis hijos. Ya estás con tus celos enfermizos, y Killian había secuestrado a Emma, hice lo que fue necesario.

-No quiero saber nada de eso, quiero el dinero y las escrituras en la mesa- dijo Gold. Regina, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, fue hasta la mesa y colocó la carpeta con los papeles.

-Regina, no tienes por qué hacer esto- dijo Emma

-Claro que sí- dijo Gold sacando un arma de la cintura –Si no, los dos bebés se quedarán huérfanos- Emma frunció los labios. Gold se acercó a la mesa y cogió los papeles y empezó a leerlos.

-Firme aquí, mi firma ya está puesta. En cuanto firme, el hospital y 500 millones de dólares estarán en su cuenta- dijo Regina, firme

-Espero que no esté tramando nada, querida, si no, doy orden de que les hagan daño a sus hijos

-Tú no quieres que se queden huérfanos, ¿no Emma?- dijo Lily. Emma cerró los puños. No supo cuándo, pero solo supo que en un minuto Emma cerró los ojos y al otro ya tenía las manos en el cuello de Lily, ahorcándola y empujándola contra la pared.

-Estoy cansada de ser educada, mierda, cansada de ti, cansada de todo lo que has hecho, cansada de lo que le has hecho a Regina, y a mis hijos- le dio un bofetón, haciendo que el rostro de la morena quedara marcado con la huella de sus dedos.

-Eres una zorra, Emma- Lily la empujó, Emma retrocedió unos pasos, pero volvió a poner la mano en su cuello, dándole otras cuantas bofetadas mientras Lily gritaba –¡Suéltame, Gold dispárale!- la muchacha pidió

-Hablas demasiado, muchacha, mereces llevarte unas bofetadas, eres una traidora- dijo Gold

-He estado todo el tiempo a tu lado, ¿cómo que traidora?- Lily dijo sin aire

-Has traicionado a la mujer que prácticamente te crió, ¿quién garantiza que no me traicionarías? Y ya he conseguido lo que quería, puedes acabar con ella, Emma- la rubia miró a Regina

-Ángel, no lo hagas- dijo Regina mirando a la muchacha que ya estaba con sus ojos en blanco, Emma la soltó

-No vales la pena- dijo apartándose. Emma se acercó a Gold –Va a pagar caro por esto

-Con  toda certeza, no, querida- dijo Gold

-Ah, sí, sí lo hará- Emma le dio un puñetazo, haciendo que el hombre se balanceara hacia atrás, Gold cogió el arma y apuntó hacia Emma

-¡No le dispare, por favor!- gritó Regina- Máteme, pero no le haga daño- Regina dijo acercándose a Emma. Gold apuntó el arma hacia Regina, y entonces escuchó un disparo, pero de afuera. Gold miró hacia atrás y Regina no perdió el tiempo, cogió el arma del hombre y lo apuntó, algunos hombres invadieron el sitio, eran los agentes, Gold sacó un arma más pequeña del bolsillo, y apuntó hacia las dos mujeres.

-Apártense, o les disparo y sus hijos lo pagarán caro

-Sus hijos están sanos y salvos en su casa, con sus seguritas- dijo un hombre

-Gracias a Dios- dijo Emma, dejando caer algunas lágrimas

-Y sus dos hombres están presos, suelte el arma- le dijo a Gold

-¿Cómo han hecho esto?

-El contrato es falso, Gold, y el dinero también, ¿de verdad creería que le daría todo lo que he construido? Con toda certeza, no, este es mi legado y será para mis hijos. Y usted está rodeado, hay drones y policías por todo el recinto, no tiene cómo escapar.

-Puede que no tenga cómo escapar, pero antes…-apretó el gatillo y disparó al mismo tiempo que Regina, que alcanzó al hombre en la pierna

-¡REGINA, NO!- Emma gritó, cogiendo a la mujer sangrando en sus brazos –Regina- pronunció Emma en lágrimas, los hombres cogieron a Gold y a Lily, mientras otro pedía una ambulancia, para socorrer a Regina –Regina, no me abandones ahora. No me dejes, Regina, prometiste que volverías conmigo, con nuestros hijos. No nos dejes, mi amor.

-Emma- dijo Regina con una lágrima cayendo de sus ojos, los ojos castaños que Emma tanto amaba, que tantos sentimientos mostraban, ahora ya cerrándose

-Quédate conmigo, Regina, “haré por ti lo que nadie ha hecho”, así que quédate Regina, quédate por mí, por nosotros- dijo Emma entre lágrimas, temblando, con su mujer en sus brazos.

 

 


	59. Chapter 59

**Algunos años después**

Rizos rubios volaban mientras la pequeña de ojos verdes bajaba las escaleras corriendo por la mañana, con su hermano de cabellos oscuros viniendo tras ella.

-Cameron, espérame- decía Henry, mientras bajaba las escaleras lentamente agarrándose al pasamanos.

-Papá Noel ha traído los regalos, Henry- Allison con sus cinco años de edad corría hacia el árbol montado en la sala, grande, todo adornado y con luces de colores, bajo el cual había cajas de regalos, algunas de color rojo, el color preferido de Henry, y otras de azul claro, el preferido de Allison. Los dos niños se sentaron en el suelo, en medio de las enormes cajas. En lo alto de las escaleras, Emma los estaba observando, con su bata roja enrollada en su cuerpo, Regina apareció tras ella, y la abrazó por la cintura.

-Feliz Navidad, mi ángel- susurró en el oído de la rubia, Regina apartó los cabellos rubios y depositó un beso en su cuello, mirando a los hijos –Venga, vamos a ayudarlos a abrir los regalos- dijo Regina cogiendo las manos de su mujer y bajando las escaleras con ella.

-Mamá- dijo Henry, yendo hacia Emma –Papá Noel nos ha traído regalos, mira cuántos- señaló hacia el árbol. Emma lo cogió en brazos y le dio un beso en la cabeza

-Feliz Navidad, mi pequeño príncipe

-Mami, mami- Allison se acercó a Regina y extendió sus brazos, Regina la cogió

-Hola, mi princesa. Feliz Navidad- besó a la pequeña rubia

-Papá Noel nos trajo regalos, ¿vosotras lo visteis trayéndolos?

-No, tu madre y yo estábamos durmiendo, igual que ustedes. Pero ¿vamos a ver qué ha traído?-los dos niños balancearon las cabezas, afirmando. Regina se acercó al árbol junto con Emma y se sentaron en el suelo. Emma cogió un paquete azul claro

-Vamos a ver qué hay aquí- dijo Emma, la pequeña de rizos rubios movió la cabeza. El paquete era enorme, Emma comenzó a desembalar y la pequeña tomó la delantera, rompiendo el papel.

-¡Un coche, mami, igual que el tuyo!- dijo la pequeña rubia mirando a Regina con los ojos brillando, para pasar en seguida a mirar el pequeño Audi negro –Papá Noel acertó, un coche igual al tuyo-dijo la pequeña saltando a los brazos de su madre morena

-Abre el tuyo, Henry- dijo Emma, ayudando al pequeño a abrir el paquete, ya que Regina estaba con Allison en los brazos

-¡Una moto, igual a la tuya, mamá!- el pequeño dijo animado. Emma ahora tenía una moto, ya que el garaje de la nueva casa no era tan grande como el de la mansión, así que ella y Regina tuvieron una larga conversación sobre el tema, hasta que la morena aceptó con la condición de que no corriese y siempre llevara protección. Ella abrazó al hijo –Hay más regalos- dijo Henry animado

-Sí, abre- dijo Emma. Se quedaron los cuatro en la sala de estar abriendo los regalos de los pequeños en esa mañana, hasta que Henry corrió hacia la ventana y vio el jardín cubierto de nieve.

-Está nevando, mami- dijo saltando-¿Vamos, vamos?- pidió

-Vamos, pero primero vamos a abrigarnos- dijo Regina levantándose con Allison en sus brazos, Emma cogió a Henry y subieron.

Se abrigaron todos, Henry y Allison con pantalones gruesos y chaquetas, gorro, guantes y bota; y Emma y Regina casi de la misma manera. Era evidente, Regina con sus maneras sobreprotectoras no iba a dejar que nadie saliera a ese frío sin abrigar. Los pequeños corrieron  y se tiraron en la nieve, haciendo ángeles con sus brazos y piernas. Emma cogió la cámara y grabó a sus hijos jugando en la nieve, jugando con Regina. Henry cogió una bola de nieve y se la tiró a Emma, saliendo corriendo enseguida.

-Oh, renacuajo- dijo Emma, haciendo otra bola de nieve y lanzándosela al hijo, que se echaba a reír cuando la bola le daba. Emma cogió una y la tiró hacia Regina

-¡Cuánta osadía, señora Swan Mills!- dijo mientras se agachaba y formaba ella una en la mano y se la lanzaba a la rubia, para después echar a correr hacia ella y besarla. Y Allison y Henry les lanzaron a ellas sendas bolas. Ellas se miraron y sonrieron, cogieron nieve, formaron bolas y las lanzaron contra los hijos.

-Voy a hacer chocolate caliente para cuando entréis- dijo Emma besando a sus hijos y a la morena. Entró en la casa.

Se dirigió a la gran cocina, cogió leche y la puso al fuego. Cogió una tableta de chocolate y la partió echándola en la leche. Mientras esperaba a que la leche se calentara, miró por la ventana. Regina corría detrás de los hijos, toda llena de nieve. Emma sonrió ante la visión de su mujer. Estaba hermosa. Los cabellos estaban cortos, lo que hacía que la morena estuviera más linda.

Emma amaba la sonrisa de la mujer, y no podía imaginarse vivir sin ella. Ese pensamiento hizo que Emma volviera cinco años atrás cuando Regina había recibido los disparos.

**Cinco años antes**

_-La bala la ha rozado, el susto del momento ha sido lo que ha hecho que se desmaye. Ella está bien, señora Swan Mills- el doctor Albert la informó. Emma estaba con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y con la ropa manchada de sangre. Regina estaba dentro de la sala hacía algunas horas. Le hicieron varios exámenes para ver si todo estaba bien._

_Emma había llamado a Ruby, que estaba con sus hijos. Ella le dijo que estaban bien, durmiendo tranquilamente, preguntó por Regina y Emma lloró, aunque sabía que su mujer estaba bien, aún estaba asustada._

_-Emma, puedes entrar a ver a Regina, acaba de despertarse_

_Emma asintió con la cabeza, siguiendo al doctor y entrando en el cuarto donde su esposa estaba. Regina tenía algunos curativos en el brazo y le estaban inyectando medicación vía intravenosa. Los ojos de Emma brillaron, las lágrimas nublaban su visión. Regina estaba aparentemente bien._

_-Mi ángel- dijo Regina- Ven aquí- dijo en voz baja. Emma fue hasta ella y le dio un beso, dejando que las lágrimas cayesen._

_-He tenido tanto miedo, Regina, tanto miedo de perderte- dijo llorando, apartándose un poco_

_-Estoy bien. ¿Tú, tú estás sangrando?- dijo preocupada_

_-No, la sangre esta es tuya. Yo estoy bien_

_-¿Nuestros hijos?_

_-Están en casa, con Ruby y Zelena, están durmiendo_

_-¿Y Gold? ¿Lily?_

_-Están presos, no saldrán tan pronto. Ahora estamos seguras- dijo_

_-Te amo tanto, Emma_

_-Yo también, Regina, te amo mucho. No puedo imaginarme sin ti_

**_Un mes después_ **

_-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Emma a Regina, sentada en el porche de la nueva casa, tomando un poco de té_

_-De la misma manera que hace cinco minutos atrás- respondió con una sonrisa –Estoy bien, mi ángel. ¿Y los bebés?_

_-Durmiendo tranquilamente, parece que no les afectó tanto como a nosotras-se sentó a su lado –Regina, ¿estás segura de esto? ¿De la nueva casa? ¿Lejos de tu familia?_

_-Emma, tú y nuestros hijos sois mi familia. Y la mansión sigue siendo mía, solo quiero un lugar nuestro. Zelena y Ruby se casarán en breve, es bueno que tengan su sitio, y Hope está acostumbrada a la mansión y Granny también vive ahí. Es bueno que esté al lado de su nieta. ¿No querías venir?- Emma suspiró y cogió la mano de Regina._

_Después del secuestro de los bebés y del accidente de Regina, la mujer quiso mudarse. En cuanto salió del hospital, buscó una nueva casa para ella, Emma y los niños. Regina quería recomenzar. Compró una casa no muy lejos del hospital, no eran tan grande como la mansión. Tenía cuatro habitaciones, una sala de estar, una cocina, un comedor, un despacho, en la parte trasera, una zona de relax con una piscina y delante un jardín. Llevaban pocos días en la casa, Regina aún estaba en reposo, solo volvería al hospital la semana siguiente._

_-Regina, quiero estar donde tú estés. Quiero estar siempre a tu lado. No importa si es en la mansión, si es aquí, o en otro país. Solo quiero estar contigo. Cogió las manos de la mujer y dio un beso en cada una. Regina sonrió_

_-Te amo tanto, mi ángel_

**_Dos meses después_ **

_-¿Se supone que esto iba a ser una ceremonia íntima?- preguntó Emma en cuanto llegó a la mansión, estaba adornada en un tono verde claro con algunos toques de rojo. Por supuesto, serían esos colores, los preferidos de Zelena y Ruby. Regina salió del coche y sonrió_

_-¿Y tú crees que Zelena Mills daría una fiesta pequeña? ¿Aún más siendo su boda?- cogió a Henry en los brazos, el pequeño estaba vestido con un trajito y una pajarita. Allison llevaba un vestido azul claro, con encajes y un lazo en la cabeza del mismo color. Caminaron por el jardín, todo estaba hermoso y bien decorado, Emma estaba segura de que Zelena lo había organizado todo._

_Sentaron a los pequeños en las sillitas  al lado de Cora y Lola, y entraron a ver a las novias. Emma fue a ver a Lily y Regina, a su hermana._

_-Hermanita, estoy tan nerviosa- dijo Zelena mientras se miraba en el espejo_

_-Me lo imagino, pero la amas y cuando se ama a alguien, debes estar con esa persona- Zelena la miró, los ojos brillando –No llores, Zelena Mills- dijo Regina –Estoy tan feliz por ti- abrazó a la hermana_

_-Yo también estoy feliz por mí- sonrieron_

****

_-¡Dios míos, qué deslumbrante estás!- dijo Emma en cuanto vio a la morena vestida de blanco con algunos detalles en rojo_

_-Gracias, Emma. Estoy nerviosa_

_-Lo sé, yo también lo estuve. Pero todo va a salir bien, estaré a tu lado._

_-Claro, eres mi madrina- dijo riendo –Gracias, si no fuera por ti, por haber aparecido en mi vida, jamás la habría conocido y jamás habría estado tan feliz- Emma la abrazó_

_-No llores, vas a acabar borrando el maquillaje- sonrió -¿Lista para ver a tu novia?- la morena balanceó la cabeza, sonriendo_

_En cuanto salieron del cuarto, se miraron, Emma detrás de Ruby, y Regina, de Zelena. Esta extendió la mano hacia la morena y ella se la cogió. Bajaron las escaleras juntas. Tanto Emma como Regina pasaron delante y anunciaron que las novias estaban acercándose._

_La música comenzó a sonar, la marcha nupcial, tópico para algunos, pero para ellas era la música perfecta. Ambas entraron dadas de la mano hasta el improvisado altar. Quedaron una frente a la otra mientras el juez de paz comenzó a hablar._

_Ellas no escucharon nada, con los ojos llorosos solo se veían la una a la otra, nada más alrededor. Los ojos negros brillando juntamente con los azules. Llegó el momento de los votos, Ruby miraba a Zelena, sonriendo, intentando no llorar._

_-Pueden traer las alianzas- dijo el juez. La pequeña Hope, con su vestido blanco con algunas flores rojas y verdes entró sonriendo. Se las entregó a Ruby y a su madre, y enseguida se colocó al lado de Emma y Regina._

_-Cuando te conocí, tuve la certeza de que tenía que ir detrás de aquello que quería. Dejé mis miedos y me enfrenté a todo y a todos solo para estar contigo. Sobrepasé obstáculos, ciudades y países, pero mi amor solo aumentó, cada día más y cada día de una forma diferente. Te amé cuando sonreíste, te amé cuando me mostraste cómo vivir mejor, te amé desde la primera mirada. Le agradezco todos los días a Dios y al destino por nuestro encuentro. En cuanto a mí, prometo amarte por el resto de mi vida, respetarte y cuidarte. Nunca dejaré que falte la alegría, nunca dejaré que falte el amor- terminó de hablar. Las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos azules, la pelirroja sonrió_

_-Bueno, creo que me toca, si consigo hablar después de esta declaración tan hermosa- sonrió- Me estaba acordando de cómo comenzó todo, la inmensa felicidad que sentí. Tú me completas de todas las formas, de todas las maneras, con todos los tipos de felicidad posibles. No existe vida lejos de tu amor, no existe vida lejos de ti. Te quiero a mi lado, para siempre y más si nos fuera posible. Te quiero todos los días enfrentando todos los problemas que tengamos, a mi lado. Quiero amarte todos los días. Sabiendo que esto es más que boda con vestido de pastel. Todos los días me pruebas, más que con promesas, que tu amor es mío._

_-Os declaro esposa y esposa- pueden besarse. Ruby se acercó a Zelena y la besó. Y de nuevo entraron en esa burbuja solo de ellas. Emma y Regina también se besaron y enseguida aplaudieron._

****

-¿Pensando en mí, señora Swan Mills?- Regina se acercó a la mujer abrazándola por la cintura, Emma sonrió

-Sí, siempre pensando en ti- Emma se giró y le dio un beso -¿A qué hora viene Zelena con Hope y Ruby?

-Creo que a las seis. Entonces cenaremos y los pequeños terminan  de abrir los regalos que ellas les han comprado.

-¿También viene Lola?- preguntó sirviendo chocolate en una taza

-Creo que sí, tras el lanzamiento de su novela, ha tenido varias sesiones de autógrafos, está cansada, pero sí va a venir- dijo Regina-Todo eso gracias a ti- sonrió a la rubia

-No, no lo es

-Sí, la incentivaste y mira, ha escrito su primer libro, una hermosa historia-dijo Regina

-Sí, realmente es una linda historia. Espero que venga

-Vendrá, estoy segura de que sí, a fin de cuentas, es Navidad- Regina miró por la ventana, sus hijos ahora estaban haciendo un pequeño muñeco de nieve- ¿Cuándo piensas que debemos contárselo?

-¿Contar el qué?

-Que Papá Noel no existe, que somos los padres los que les damos los regalos

-No se lo cuentes, se quedarían arrasados.

-Yo no me puse así cuando lo descubrí- Emma la miró y se sonrojó -¿Tú sí?

-Sí-Regina sonrió-No te rías, lloré durante dos días porque no existía y porque mis padres me habían engañado. Ya se enterarán en su momento.

-Mamá, mami-Allison corrió casa adentro con Henry tras ella. Llamaban a Emma mamá y a Regina, mami, así sabían a quién llamaban.

-Cameron es una pesada, y mandona, mamá- dijo el pequeño a Emma

-¿Por qué, mi príncipe?

-No me dejó colocarle la zanahoria a Olaf- se cruzó de brazos –Yo soy el mayor

-No porque seas el mayor puedes hacerlo todo, Henry Daniel- dijo cruzándose de brazos. Aunque Allison físicamente se parecía a Emma, tenía la personalidad de Regina, y Henry, la de Emma.

-Vamos a hacer pizza esta noche, ¿queréis?- dijo Emma sonriendo

-Yo quiero- gritó Henry

-¿Podemos tener ensalada de brócoli?- preguntó Allison –No me gusta la pizza

-¿Pizza de brócoli?- la pequeña se quedo pensando

-No me gusta la pizza- dijo una vez más

-¡Dios mío! De verdad eres hija de Regina Mills-dijo Emma sonriendo y dando un beso en la mejilla de la pequeña –Bien, hacemos una ensalada de brócoli y pizza. Tía Zelena y Ruby vendrán con Hope y Lorayne

-Guayyyy- gritaron los dos

-Id a cambiaros, voy a terminar de hacer los preparativos con vuestra madre, id a jugar-dijo Emma, los dos terminaron su chocolate caliente y subieron.

-Ella no se parece a mí, tiene toda tu genética, hasta la pintita en el ojo

-Pues se parece a ti, sí, Regina, ¿dónde se ha visto a una niña de cinco años que no le guste la pizza y sí el brócoli?

-Bueno, siempre les he dado cosas sanas, es un milagro que a Henry no le guste

-Bueno, en eso salió a su madre rubia- guiñó un ojo, Regina sonrió -¿Qué fue?

-Me he acordado de cuando le explicamos que tenían dos madres- sonrió, haciendo que Emma sonriera con ella

**Dos años atrás**

**-** _Mami- dijo Henry abriendo somnoliento los ojos. Regina estaba leyéndole Dr. Zeus antes de irse a dormir, mientras Emma acariciaba sus cabezas._

_-¿Sí, mi príncipe?_

_-¿Por qué Cameron y yo tenemos dos mamás y no un papá y una mamá como los amiguitos del parque?- Regina miró a Emma, la rubia encendió la luz y miró a los hijos_

_-¿No tenemos papá?- preguntó Allison. Emma se sentó al lado de la niñita y agarró su mano, así como Regina hacía con Henry_

_-Sí, tenéis un papá. ¿Sabéis del trabajo de mami?- ellos balancearon la cabeza –Existen personas que no pueden o no quieren tener hijos con personas del sexo opuesto, en plan papá y mamá. Entonces van al hospital de mami porque no consiguen quedarse embarazadas. Pues para tener un bebé en la barriga, es necesario un papá y una mamá que se amen mucho. Pero hay personas que no aman a un papá y sí a una mamá, al igual que hay papás que no aman a mamás y sí a papás -¿Entendéis? –Balancearon la cabeza-Entonces, mami Regina tenía un hijo, un hijo a quien unas personas muy malas no querían y se lo dieron a ella como regalo. Ella cuidó muy bien de ese hijo. Pero tuvo un accidente, el hijo de mami Regina acabó perdiendo la vida. Mami quedó triste, así que para no sentirse sola, buscó una mamá para tener un bebé del hijo de ella, Neal-Emma miró a Regina_

_-Mami se enamoró de vuestra madre Emma, y después de un tiempo ella le preguntó si quería ser mamá de mis bebés. Ella aceptó. Entonces fuimos al hospital de mami y cogimos una parte de vuestro papá, Neal, y la pusimos en la barriga de mamá._

_-¿Dolió?- preguntó Allison_

_-No mucho. Pero valió la pena- dijo Emma-Un tiempo después, nacisteis vosotros._

_-¿Entonces, a mami no le gustan los papás y sí las mamás- dijo Henry_

_-Sí, tu madre y yo nos gustamos, pero no hay nada malo en eso_

_-Mamá, ¿y si a mí me gusta una mamá? ¿Hay problema?- preguntó la pequeña, somnolienta_

_-Claro que no Allison, te puede gustar una mamá o un papá, no importa, siempre que tú seas feliz, así como Henry, si a él le gustan las mamás o los papás, todo bien- dijo Emma –Ahora, a dormir, ya es tarde- le dio un beso a cada uno, al igual que Regina. Al llegar a la puerta, escucharon a sus hijos decir_

_-Henry- la pequeña dijo en voz baja_

_-Cameron- dijo somnoliento_

_-Me gusta tener dos mamás_

_-A mí también, amo tener a nuestras dos mamás_

Ya eran las seis en punto, hora de la cena de navidad en casa de los Swan Mills. Los niños ya estaban vestidos, Allison con un vestido azul y los cabellos trenzados, Henry con unos pantalones negros y una blusa roja, jugaban en la sala. El timbre sonó y ambas, Regina y Emma, bajaron.

Ruby, Zelena y Hope habían llegado. La pequeña estaba linda. Con casi ocho años años hacía algunos anuncios como modelo infantil.

Ruby entró rápidamente y se sentó, pues su barriga de cinco meses de gestación le pesaba. Tras cinco años de casadas, Ruby y Zelena quisieron otro bebé, y como la pelirroja ya había estado embarazada, era el turno de Ruby. La mujer estaba embarazada de un niño, se llamaría Lewis Lucas Mills

-Eres una de las embarazadas más monas de este mundo- dijo Emma

-Quita la palabra mona, estoy enorme, tu ahijado no me deja dormir en toda la noche

-Se mueve toda la noche- dijo Zelena –Casi no hemos tenido sexo, pues cuando vamos a empezar, se mueve y ella siente una agonía

-No hables de eso delante de mis hijos- dijo Regina

-Hola madrina- Hope se acercó y le dio un beso a Regina, que la cogió en brazos y la besó, Henry y Allison se acercaron y besaron a sus madrinas.

-La cena ya está lista, ¿vamos a esperar a Lola? ¿Sabéis si viene?- preguntó Emma, entonces escucharon el timbre. Emma fue a abrir la puerta –Pensé que ya no vendrías, ya íbamos a servir la cena- dijo a la joven de ya 22 años.

-¿Dónde están los renacuajos? Les he traído regalos- dijo levantando las bolsas

-¡Lola!- los tres niños gritaron en unísono, corriendo hacia la muchacha para abrazarla.

-Hola renacuajos, ¿listos para abrir los regalos?

-Después de la cena- dijo Regina acercándose a la muchacha y dándole un beso –Ponlos en el árbol- dijo, y la muchacha fue hasta él y vio la moto y el coche

-Wow, os han regalado vehículos

-Sí, Papá Noel nos los trajo- dijo Henry

-¿Qué milagro fue ese que Regina le dejó que trajeran vehículos, sobre todo una moto?- preguntó Zelena

-Solo conducirán bajo vigilancia, y a Henry le gustan mucho las motos, gracias a Emma- miró a la mujer y sonrió

-Vamos a cenar- dijo Emma y todos se dirigieron a la mesa

-Es una pena que tu madre no haya venido- dijo Emma

-Está de luna de miel de un mes con Josh, ¿quién lo diría? Mi madre y el chofer- dijo Zelena sonriendo

-Bueno, entonces vamos a comer –dijo Ruby-El pequeño Lewis tiene hambre- dijo.  Todos en la mesa se sirvieron.

La cena fue tranquila, ora se reían a carcajadas, ora jugaban unos con otros, una verdadera familia. La familia que Emma siempre quiso tener y Regina también. Las dos mujeres ya no estaban solas, se tenían la una a la otra.

 

Llegó la hora de abrir los regalos que las tías les habían traído. Hope se sentó con ellos cerca del árbol para abrir los regalos de las madres y de las tías y también de Lola.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Allison, cogiendo una cajita con un colgante en forma de cisne con una corona

-Eso nos representa. Swan Mills- dijo Regina, colocándolo alrededor del cuello de la pequeña. Y Emma hizo lo mismo con Henry –Es igual que los nuestros- dijo mostrando el colgante de su cuello, la pequeña sonrió y besó a su madre

Emma encendió la chimenea y todos se sentaron en el suelo.

-Bueno, creo que es el momento de agradecer por un año más, ¿quién comienza?- dijo Emma

-Yo- se adelantó Zelena-Agradezco a mi familia que haya permanecido unida a pesar de tantos problemas. Agradezco por la vida de mi hija y por su éxito como modelo. Agradezco a mi hermosa esposa, por ser la mujer más linda que conozco, y a nuestro pequeño Lewis que va a llegar. Estoy agradecida a todo lo que me hace feliz- miró a Ruby

-Yo estoy agradecida por tener amigos que se han vuelto familia. Doy las gracias todos los días de mi vida por haber conocido a Emma Swan en aquel hotel, pues gracias a eso hoy estoy aquí, con mi esposa, mi hija Hope y mi pequeño- se pasó la mano por la barriga. Regina sonrió

-Yo le estoy agradecida a Neal, que aunque no esté entre nosotros, gracias a él Emma me encontró, la parte de mí que me faltaba. Le agradezco a Emma por haberme cuidado siempre, aun siendo borde y arrogante con ella. Le agradezco por nuestros hermosos hijos, que son unos pequeños encantadores. Le agradezco a mi familia que siempre, a pesar de todo, ha estado ahí. Agradezco a mi trabajo, pues gracias a él puedo hacer que otras personas se sientan como yo me sentí cuando Emma se quedó embarazada. Os amo a todos- miró a Emma y la besó

-Yo también le doy las gracias a Neal. Pues si no fuera por él, yo tampoco habría conocido a Regina, no habría conocido a la mujer de mi vida, que me cuida, que me ama cada día más, amo tus defectos Regina, y tus cualidades también, y amo la manera en que me amas. Agradezco también la vida de nuestros hijos, que gracias a lo más sagrado hoy están bien, todos estamos bien. Te agradezco a ti, mi amor, por haberte torcido el pie en el trabajo, pues así pude cuidarte, enamorarme de ti. Gracias por haber cumplido la promesa cada día de nuestras vidas…”Hacer por mí lo que nadie ha hecho”, lo has cumplido cada día, a cada minuto de nuestras vidas. Y siempre te cuidaré. Estoy agradecida por todo, al hospital, a la clínica que ayuda a las familias más necesitadas, a esta familia increíblemente maravillosa, y que hoy no estoy sola como pensé que estaría…Os amo a todos, te amo a ti, Regina Swan Mills.

-Bien, creo que me toca. Os agradezco a vosotras por todo. A Zelena por darme el empleo de niñera de la pequeña Hope, que hoy ya no es tan pequeña, pues con eso os conocí, conocí a Emma, que tanto me alentó a hacer lo que mi corazón me pedía. Ser escritora. Doy las gracias por mi libro que ha sido editado, por ser uno de los más vendidos en este último mes. Doy las gracias por todo. Sobre todo a ti, Emma y a  ti, Regina por dejarme escribir vuestra historia- cogió el libro en sus manos –Gracias por dejarme escribir que el amor, independientemente de todo, quiebra cualquier barrera, pasa por encima de cualquier cosa. El amor no entiende de clase social, ni de género, edad, raza. El amor es solo amor. La cosa más poderosa de todas. Espero encontrar un día un amor así, que cuida, protege, que ama…Vuestro amor es hermoso y todos merecen conocerlo. Bueno, quiero daros la primera edición a vosotras, en realidad, el borrador, porque gracias a vosotras, existe-se formaron lágrimas en los ojos de Emma y Regina, las dos mujeres se dieron un beso y se apartaron agarrándose de las manos –Gracias por permitirme conocer y escribir vuestra historia. Gracias, debo este libro y su éxito a vosotras, Emma Swan Mills y Regina Swan Mills, pues sin vosotras _Someone to watch over me_ no habría existido. Gracias –la muchacha dijo sus últimas palabras mientras les pasaba el ejemplar a Regina y Emma, ambas sonrieron y abrieron la primera página

**_“Para las personas que me inspiraron a escribir, por demostrarme que el amor no tiene barreras, que el amor es la magia más poderosa de todas, que el amor es fuerza y no debilidad. Que más personas tengan un amor así y tengan a Alguien para amar y cuidar…_ **

**_Gracias…_ **

**_Con todo mi amor y cariño escribo esta dedicatoria…_ **

**_Someone to watch over me”_ **

****

 


	60. Epílogo

 

**23 de octubre de 2017-JP-Brasil**

Por más increíble que parezca, en una de las ciudades más calientes del país, hoy estaba lloviendo, una lluvia fuerte, así que Emma y Regina estaban en su cuarto de hotel. Era el último día de las dos en el país, habían venido a una reunión anual. Se encontraron con Kristen, por primera vez después de lo ocurrido, no le guardaba rencor a Regina ni a Emma, sabía que su hija se había equivocado. La mujer parecía otra persona. El tratamiento le hacía bien, y su novia también. Una brasileña llamada Karen.

Regina y Emma pasaron cinco días en el país, el fin de semana visitaron algunas playas, las tardes en el hotel y las noches en discotecas. Ya llevaban cinco años de casadas, los niños se habían quedado con  Ruby y Zelena. Eran las cinco de la tarde, se irían al día siguiente a las dos de la tarde.

Emma estaba sentada en el suelo del cuarto, tomando vino, vestida solo con una bata roja y los cabellos amarrados en un moño, mientras admiraba a Regina, echada en suelo cerca de ella, totalmente desnuda y los cabellos revueltos.

-¿En qué estás pensando?- preguntó Regina, sin mirarla

-Admirándote y viendo que con el pasar de los años estás más hermosa- Regina abrió los ojos y la miró

-Me pones roja, señora Swan Mills- dijo apoyando la cabeza en la mano mientras la miraba

-Ya hemos pasado esa fase hace mucho tiempo, señora Swan Mills- le guiñó un ojo- ¿Regina?

-¿Sí, mi ángel?

-Estaba pensando en la primera vez que vinimos- encaró a la morena, que la miraba incitándola a continuar –Y propuse una cosa, ¿te acuerdas?

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Estabas completamente borracha y propusiste un trío con Eva- Regina sonrió

-¿Lo harías? ¿El trío?-Regina encaró a la mujer

-¿Lo quieres? ¿Es eso?

-He estado pensando en ello, no sería traición, ¿no?

-No, las dos estaríamos juntas y ambas conocedoras de la situación. ¿Quieres hacerlo, Emma? ¿Quieres tener otra relación con otra mujer?

-No, Regina, no quiero tener otra relación con otra mujer, porque te amo a ti, siempre te amé y siempre te voy a amar. Pero tengo ganas de experimentar. Pero si lo crees mal o no te gusta la idea…

-Emma, no me importan tus curiosidades y deseos, siempre que me lo cuentes. Ya hablamos de eso. Pero hay reglas. Como por ejemplo, la persona que vamos a escoger y que después esto no nos afecte, porque solo será sexo

-Lo sé, lo entiendo. He estado investigando- se sonrojó, Regina la miró -¿Podemos intentar? Si para ti está todo bien

-Estoy segura de que será placentero para ambas. Pero, ¿tienes a alguien en mente?- preguntó Regina, levantándose y poniéndose la bata negra.

-He pensado en Eva. Es una persona de confianza y no la vemos a menudo. Pero si quieres que sea alguien desconocido. Sé que no tienes sentimientos por ella ni yo tampoco.

-Si quieres puedo hablar con ella, marcamos algo para esta noche si ella está de acuerdo- dijo Regina, sentándose frente a la mujer y bebiendo un poco de vino –Emma, esto no va a interferir en nuestra relación. Lo sabes, ¿no?

-Sí. Llámala. Podemos establecer unas reglas tú y yo, y después se la decimos a ella, en caso de que acepte.

-Todo bien. Voy a llamarla- dijo Regina levantándose y cogiendo el móvil y marcando el número de la mujer. Emma se quedó observando a Regina, la relación de las dos había pasado por muchos altos y bajos, se amaban, se querían como nadie había visto antes. Los celos que antes eran visibles y sentían dieron lugar a la confianza. No dudaban de su amor –He hablado con Eva- dijo Regina girándose –Estaba aquí cerca, había ido de compras, dice que si no hay problema vendrá para acá, le dije que sí

-Genial. Ahora, las reglas. Quiero tocarte a ti por completo, Eva solo se quedará en caricias y ¿son permitidos los besos?

-Sí, los besos se permiten si no es un problema para ti

-Está bien. Quiero tocarte, quiero sentirte, quiero que sientas placer y yo al darlo.

-Ok- dijo Regina, sabía que Emma era osada en la cama, y sabía el deseo que ella sentía cuando la veía llegar a su límite –Bien, ya que estaré a tu merced- Regina dijo sonriendo –Eva puede acariciarte, de la misma manera que hace conmigo, pero al final yo te daré el placer total- dijo Regina, Emma abrió una sonrisa

-¿Y en cuanto a Eva?- preguntó

-Podemos comenzar con ella y después puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo- sonrió- y dejar que las cosas fluyan- Emma se acercó-¿Todo bien para ti?

-Sí, ¿y para ti? Si algo no nos gusta, decimos “para”

-Por mí, genial- dijo Regina. Arreglaron la cama y cambiaron las sábanas antes de que Eva llegara al hotel. La mujer estaba deslumbrante, en unos vaqueros, botas y una blusa de vestir blanca, los cabellos amarrados en una cola de caballo.

-Hola Regina- dijo la mujer en cuanto la morena abrió la puerta, le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Entra, querida- la morena aún estaba con la bata negra, sin embargo ahora los cabellos estaban recogidos, Eva vio a Emma y fue a saludarla, besándola también en la mejilla

-Eva, ¿ya has hecho esto alguna vez?- preguntó Emma

-Sí, algunas veces, sé cómo funciona Emma. No te preocupes. Supongo que es tu primera vez, o la de las dos. ¿Hay reglas?- preguntó Eva

-Vamos a tomar algo de vino y hablaremos de eso- dijo Emma guiñándole un ojo a la mujer, Eva sonrió. Las tres se sirvieron vino mientras Eva estaba sentada en el sofá de la suite, escuchando a Emma y Regina atentamente.

-Sugiero entonces que pongamos algo de música- dijo Regina. Fue hasta el equipo de música y enganchó su móvil en él, y puso una canción. Y se dirigió después hacia donde estaban Emma y Eva, en el sofá, la mujer estaba en medio de las dos.

_What you need- The Weekend_

Regina se acercó a Eva y le dio un beso en el cuello, mordiendo el lóbulo de la mujer, Eva soltó un quedo gemido, abriendo un poco los labios. Emma se aproximó y le tocó la cintura a la mujer, metiendo la mano lentamente por dentro de su blusa, acariciando la cintura. Emma estaba recelosa, nunca había hecho eso y quizás tenía miedo de parecer una idiota.

-No tengas miedo, querida- dijo Eva- Puedes hacer lo que quieras, recuerda que si ninguna estamos disfrutando, basta decir “para”- dijo Eva, Regina continuaba besando el cuello de la mujer, Emma se movió y se sentó encima de Eva, atacando el otro lado del cuello, haciendo que la mujer gimiera más alto. Emma miró a Regina, se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla, Regina la atrajo para un beso, mordiendo el labio inferior de Emma al soltarla. Emma sintió las manos de Eva en su bata, la mujer la desató, dejando ver el cuerpo de la rubia, Eva se inclinó para besarle el hombro, Regina se apartó y se levantó

-Vamos a la cama- dijo caminando hacia el cuarto. Eva se levantó con Emma en sus brazos, en la misma posición y se sentó en la cama, con Emma aún en su regazo, Regina se colocó detrás de Eva y llevó sus manos a la parte inferior de la blusa, sacándosela, dejando a la vista los pechos de la mujer cubiertos por el sujetador blanco. Regina llevó las manos al cierre, lo abrió y liberó los pechos de Eva. Emma ahora se movía ondulantemente sobre el regazo de Eva, sintiendo la fricción de los vaqueros en su vulva. Gimió bajito, soltando los labios de la otra. Empujó a Eva hacia la cama y llevó las manos al cierre de los vaqueros, los abrió, y con la ayuda de Regina le sacó los pantalones y las botas, dejándola solo con las braguitas blancas. Regina se colocó encima de la mujer y la besó, Eva llevó las manos a la bata de Regina y se la quitó, revelando el cuerpo desnudo de la morena, Emma acabó de quitarle la bata y la tiró a lo lejos, la morena llevó las manos a las braguitas de Eva y se las quitó. Ahora las tres mujeres estaban desnudas y se iban a embarcar en esa aventura amorosa.

Regina estaba echada con los codos apoyados en el colchón, con las piernas abiertas, mientras Emma estaba en medio de sus piernas, succionando y chupando su vagina, Eva estaba a su lado, acariciando sus pechos y besándola. Regina mordía el labio de Eva con fuerza, según fueran las lamidas de Emma. Emma metía la lengua en Regina, cada vez con más rapidez y fuerza, haciendo que Regina se agarrara a las sábanas de la cama y gritara con los ojos cerrados. Emma agarró sus muslos, clavando sus uñas en la piel morena y la chupó, mientras Regina se empujaba y se movía sobre su boca. Eva se acercó a Emma y besó su hombro, dándole ligeras succiones, subió hacia su cuello y la chupó allí, pasando la lengua por su lóbulo. Emma se apartó de Regina y besó a Eva, dejando que la lengua de la mujer entrara en su boca. Se apartó de Eva mordiéndole el labio inferior y volvió a Regina, restregando su barriga sobre su sexo, provocando que la morena gimiera. Regina la atrajo hacia ella y la besó, Emma se juntó a las dos y las tres se besaron.

-Tengo que dejaros ahora…Pero disfruten el resto de la noche sin mí- dijo Eva levantándose y vistiéndose. Regina atrajo a Emma hacia ella y la besó, cruzando sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de la rubia. Regina llevó sus manos hacia los rubios cabellos y tiró de ellos. Escucharon la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose…Regina rodó por la cama colocando a Emma por debajo.

_Sex and Candy-M5_

-Te amo, mi ángel

-Yo también te amo- volvieron a besarse

Se amaron como todos los días de su vida, con fuego, pasión, deseo. Los cuerpos sudados rodando uno sobre otro. Manos tocándose, por todas parte de sus cuerpos, en cada pequeño detalle, Emma quería tocar a Regina y Regina quería deleitarse con el sabor de Emma.

Gemidos se escucharon por la habitación, arañazos y mordiscos por los cuerpos. Sí, ellas se amaron, se amaron mucho, hasta caer en el sueño con sus piernas entrelazadas y abrazadas, cabellos rubios esparcidos sobre los negros, sobre las sábanas de fino lino blanco.

Cuando se ama a una persona, no importa lo que suceda, el amor siempre estará ahí, la pequeña aventura que habían tenido solo hizo que aumentara la confianza mutua.

Nada quebrantó ese amor, pues era verdadero, real. Y ambas mujeres lo sabían.

**FIN**


End file.
